Your Not So Average Royai Story
by SidekickKep
Summary: Covertly dating, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye go through odd obstacles, disputes over protocol, and relationships that rise only to fall. Post first anime series. Royai. Possibly Edwin? Er... DISCONTINUED.
1. A Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing..and Hiromu Arakawa owns everything...that's FMA related...**

**A/N: YO! This is FLAMETAL. And FLAMETAL is...uh...excited you're reading my story. YAY! This my first Royai story and its originally already completed in my notebook, so I don't have to get writers' block. Whoopy! Um..about this story, it's mostly Royai, so if you're a big EdWin fan...don't worry. That's the point of this entire plot...at some points. Some of you guys may get confused if you haven't seen the entire series before. So here's the thing. The story takes place after the series. So there are some spoilers. Some major, some minor. Since the story takes place after the series, you'd expect someting about something in the movie. Well, forget that. That's the point of fanfiction. Uh..I also made Roy a general..because..it'd be cooler that way. Plus he wouldn't have to bug me about wanting a promotion. Nya...and Roy don't have no eyepatch...So on with the story...long author's note, don't you think? Note to my friend: **

Ch.1

_0921 Hours (9:21) Central Command Headquarters _

"Where's the freakin' general?" Ed yelled asked he angrilly stomped into Central Command Headquarters. He stomped and yelled like a 4-year-old who didn't get exactly what he wanted for his birthday. "I'm going to freakin' kill him!" He then went over to the nearest person, which just so happened to be Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, and took him by the collar despite the major height difference, and began taking out his anger on the poor master sergeant.

"I wonder what got him so pissed," 2nd Lt. Heymans Breda wondered as he walked into the office. Warrant Officer Vato Falman was right behind him.

"Possibly a bad mission," Falman suggested.

"Mmhm," Al replied. Al, who was now 15, had finally gotten his body restored. And to those of us who care about Ed's height, was now taller than Ed.

Just then, 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc strolled into the office. A cigarette was dangling from his mouth. "Not here," he said. Everyone turned to look at Havoc. It sure looked like he was there.

"Uh..." Ed began. "What?" he said, forgetting about his yelling spree.

"The chief," Havoc said. "He's not here yet. Late I guess," Havoc exaled smoke out in a clear straight stream . He looked at the clock above the doorframe and said, "3 hours late."

Ed blinked. "Late?" Ed chuckled already snapping out of his bad mood. "Hehe... HAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled. "I'm sure Hawkeye is going to have some fun shooting today."

Sergeant Denny Brosh, who had just recently been transferred into Roy's troop with 2nd Lt. Maria Ross, held back a snicker unsuccessfully, thus causing Havoc and himself to erupt in spontanious laughter.

"What'd you say?" Al asked, looking over to his 16-year-old older brother. Ed shrugged. Brosh fell out of his seat from the uncontrollable laughter and Havoc was hunched over, still laughing and his cigarette in between his index and middle finger.

_0925 Hours (9:25 am) Appoximately 2.125 Miles From HQ_

"Hell!" General Roy Mustang yelled as he snapped his State Alchemist pocket watch closed.

Immediately going into defend-the-general-mode, 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye pulled out her handgun, which was securly strapped in its holster, and aimed it at a random direction. "What is it sir? I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Riza said.

"For one," he began. "Its Roy, not sir, when we're off duty," he held up a finger.

"Sorry, Roy," Riza said. "I'm just..still not used to this. We've been keeping the secret about us for over six months," she twirled her handgun between her fingers. She and her superior had been dating for quite a long time. Six months and seventeen days to be exact.

Roy sighed. "Yeah...it has been hard keeping all this secret," then Roy snapped back to reality, just remembering why he had yelled 'hell!' in the first place. "Yeah, Riza, but right now you can call me 'sir'," he said.

"What?"

"Well, we aren't off duty. It's just we're...3 hours...late," he stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"C'mon then!" Roy yelled. Roy grabbed her hand so they can get moving, and in the process, Riza shot her gun in the air out of just pure shock of being dragged.

_'At least she didn't shoot anything,'_ Roy thought as he looked up at where the gun was aimed.

_'At least I didn't shoot anything,' _Riza also had looked up to the sky, where her handgun had just been pointed.

_0927 Hours (9:27 am) Outside The Central City Train Station _

"I wonder what Ed and Al will think when they see I've come for a visit." Winry stepped out of the train station with her not-so-heavy luggage. The sunlight that had poured down on the entrace/exit of the train station was now set upon her. Winry covered her eyes with her arm because of the bright rays of sunlight. "Eek!" she screamed, dropping her suitcase.

A dead pidgeon was spread right in front of her. It had fallen straight from the sky. It's right wing had a bullet lodged in it. Winry looked up from her gazing at the dead pidgeon and spotted two familiar people. Two familiar people...in military uniform. "Isn't that General Mustang and 1st Lt. Hawkeye?" she thought aloud.

_0931 Hours (9:31 am) Back to Roy and Riza_

ffnjvaaaawderftrtghebxcxsdgcbvcdzegfgtbiqpgbomvn

ooooqwazhbyttttatxbmudqtukaxeeeeeddbyyhbbbbzbdsxxxskcsfwwwwwwwwwpqkbbbbzzzxduuuiijkyhhccccwsxxxrgz"In all my damn life," Riza began as she jogged up next to Roy. "I never thought I'd be late for work because I was having a breakfast date with the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, himself, " she panted.

"Hey," Roy said shrugging and still runnning at the same time. "That's why you love me, right?" Riza rolled her eyes at his short attention span.

_0949 Hours (9:49 am) Central Command Headquaters_

Both Elrics had their mouths gaped open in an unbelievable shock. "Y-you're not kidding? Y-You swear that Mustang and Hawkeye are-are dating e-each other?" Ed stammered. He couldn't believe it.'Mustang and Hawkeye...dating? No. It's too good to be true._ 'I can see Mustang with any other girl, but Hawkeye...? No way,' _Ed blinked as he all this ran through his head. _'Oh..I get it now...oh yes!'_

"Ed?" Brosh said, waving an open hand in front of Ed's face. Ed looked as if he was lost in his own thoughts. As if he were in la-la-land or something.

"REVENGE! REVENGE!" he cackled wildly. He curled his fingers so they looked to be in a claw-like figure.

"Shhh..." Havoc said. "The thing is, neither Hawkeye nor Mustang know that we know about them."

"So, then how do you guys know?" Al asked. Ed shrugged and turned around, facing the bookshelf that contained books about alchemy, guns, military history, dress code, et cetera, et cetera.

"Uh..yeah. We'll talk about that some other time," Havoc rubbed the back of his head. The situation where they found all this out was just all too awkward. "Besides Al," Havoc said. "Its not that we don't trust _you,_ Al. Its Ed. You know how he can be a little short on keeping a secret."

Keyword: Short.

Ed spun around and dropped the book he was scanning through. His face darkened and his eyes went white and scowly. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN INTERACT WITH GERMS!" Ed yelled.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"Havoc yelled. "YOU NEED TO SETTLE DOWN THERE...shortbread."

"SHORTBREAD!"

Havoc looked up. His cheeks were stuffed._ 'Damn. I guess I shouldn'tve said anything about my shortbread cookies that my girlfriend made me.' _Havoc was known for his bad responses and bad timing. Havoc swallowed his shortbread cookie. _Now I have to think of something to get him back... _"Uh..well you are."

"YEAH!...WELL YOU'RE A CIGARETTE SUCKING... SUCKER!" Ed yelled. "SO...HAH! TAKE THAT!"

"Yeah, I am. So..?" Havoc took a drag on his cig after fully rinsing out his mouth shortbread cookie crumbs. "I mean," Havoc exaled. "Look at Al. He's a year younger than you, and yet he's 4 inches taller," Havoc took out the cig out of his mouth and pointed it at Al.

"Sorry Brother. I don't know how to follow that exactly," Al said, tapping his forefingers together like an innocent kid.

"WHY I OUGH TO--!"

_BAM!_

A bullet sailed just above Havoc and Ed's head just as they were about to have a "face-off". Everyone, including Brosh, Ross (who had just arrived), Breda, Fuery, and Falman, who were currently playing a game of cards, turned their heads to see who had nearly killed Havoc and Ed, although they had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Roy said. Riza nodded to the superior general and put her gun in its holster.

"Well, aren't you two the earlybirds," Havoc said when he got over the shock of almost getting murdered, and knowing that the two were oblivious of all the people in the office who knew about him and Hawkeye.

"Can it, Havoc," Roy ordered.

"And aren't we cranky this late morning. Speaking of late, do you know you're supposed to be here at six in the morning?" Havoc jeered.

"I said to put a sock in it Havoc," Roy ordered again.

"Technically, sir," Havoc began. "You told me to can it." Roy took a sharp glance at Havoc, sending him an ominous glare. "Okay, okay," Havoc said, putting his hands up in a surrenduring manner.

"Fullmetal," Roy said as he sat down. But he was cut off.

"Mustang. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Your. Sorry. A-"

"Fullmetal, if you're going to murder me at some point, I'd like your report, first," Roy extended his hand, waiting for the arrival of Ed's report.

"No.Way. You put me through hell, and there is no way that you get this precious file without you having to do anything. Equivalent exchange, Mustang. 'Fess up," Ed said moving his fingers so they said in a way that said ,"Pay up."

Roy sighed. _Must I go through this shit everytime he comes back with a new report_. "Ed, would you rather face court marshalling for not following your superior's orders... again." Roy sighed.

"Er..." Ed said. He magically pulled out the file document from his red coat jacket and handed it over to the general. He glanced at it and he stood, went over to the nearest trashcan and incinerated the papers then and there. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I EVEN TOLD YOU I WENT THOURGH HELL. FINDING THE GUY, ARRESTING THE GUY, EVEN HAVING TO DO AN AUTOPSY BECAUSE... "

"I don't even care. And I'm sure you went through hell. You seem--"

"Lemme guess," Ed said,crossing his arms. "I seem shorter than usual? Well, lemme tell you something Mustang!" Ed yelled. A vein popped. "I can make this plain and simple.."

"Oh, here we go again," Al said aloud. The other men in the room all nodded.

"Men," Riza sighed. "How do we put up with them?" she asked Ross.

Ross shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Oh yeah," Ed said. "Wait'll I tell HQ, who you are currently seeing."

And with no time to spare, Riza immeidiatly stood up, loaded, cocked, and placed the gun directly behind Ed's head. It was ready to go. Ready to shoot the brains out of Ed (if he had any) at any given moment. In the same moment, Roy stood up suddenly in a threatening manner. "Erk," Ed sqealed.

_1012 Hours (10:12am) Behind Warehouse C of Central Command Center Headquarters _

"Where did you find out this information?" Riza demanded. She and Roy had the Fullmetal Alchemist cornered by the building known as Warehouse C.

"Havbrauhbcwoss," Ed answered in a maniacly fast tone.

"Say that again," Riza demanded. "Slower." Next to her, Roy crossed his arms, gloves on.

"Havoc and Brosh told me," Ed said. '_I hope they don't kill me for this.'_

"How the hell do they know?" Riza whispered to Roy. Roy could only shrug. "Does anybody else know?" Riza asked Ed.

Ed looked down. "The whole unit," he muttered. "Uh..so that does mean that you guys are?" Ed asked. The safety to Riza's gun clicked off. "Um...sorry I asked. Er..can I leave now?"

"No you may not," replied Riza. "What about Alphonse and the rest of HQ?" she asked.

"Al knows. But I don't think anyone else knows about the two of you guys," Ed said in an innocent way.

"Well," Riza said. She tucked her gun back in its rightful spot. "Tell Alphonse and the rest of the unit ot keep their damn freakin' pieholes shut. And that goes double for you."

"Yes ma'am," Ed said and saluted just as he ran away. _Damn, to think I fear someone in the military. People could fear someone like... Armstong. Yeah, right. He's just disturbing. Mustang? Well everyone- except those whores- just despises him. But Hawkeye? Jeez, throw me a bone. I mean, Mustang didn't even say a word. Hm..._

"Meow," Roy said. "I like a woman who takes charge," he boasted. He rested his elbow on the warehouse so that his forearm was dangling off. He was smirking.

Riza shook her head and pushed him aside and headed back to the main building. Roy raised an eyebrow and followed after her.

**A/N: How'd you like it. Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? I know it didn't show much Royai, and probably had more of what was going on in the office than what was going on between Roy and Riza. But if I get just one review, I'll know I'll have to keep going. That's a fanfiction philosophy of mine. And since I already wrote the whole story down, I'll just give a quick preview of the next chapter. Its an office chapter: where Roy has a discussion with two of his subordinates about Riza.**


	2. How It All Began: A Random Discussion

**A/N: YO! Um...not much to say but that this chapter is a flashback, 6 months and 18 days ago. The day before Roy and Riza started going out...for those of us who don't remember when Roy and Riza started dating. I thank TearShield Alchemist for the first review! I hope that reminds all you other readers to review (anonymous welcomed) as well. And I don't think I metioned this before. Slight AU. Only in some chapters that involve cars, electronic stuff and other random stuff... like a game that's sorta like jeopardy, you'll find out where that comes in as you read this chapter. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, slght OOCness..partially b/c I dunno much about the supporting characters. I.E., Havoc, Brosh (I only put Brosh in here cuz he's cool like that), Fuery, and the rest of the subordinates. Plus, we have a surprise guest star in here. If you haven't seen ep.25, I suggest you ignore that last sentence...or something.**

Ch.2 How It All Began: A Random Discussion With The Subordinates

_6 months, 18 days ago at precisely 1143 Hours (11:43 am), Inside The Offices Of General Roy Mustang and his Subordinates_

"General! Get your lazy ass up and start on that paperwork!" Riza yelled. It seemed like all that Riza cared about was paperwork. Paperwork this, paperwork that, is that all she thought about? Is that all she ever did?...With the exception of shooting of course.

She clicked the safety off her pistol. The all-too-familar sound of the _click_ of her pistol got the sleep deprived general to immeidiatly sit up. To the untrained ear, it may seem like a regular click, like the click you hear when you flick the switch of a lightswitch, but to the comrads of Lt. Hawkeye, it was nothing but an omen.

"Huh?" Roy said, regaining his composure from his partially pleasant nap, which just so happened to last two minutes. He looked at the stack of papers that were placed on his desk. _Three inches,_ Roy thought. _It grew three inches in two minutes. Oh joy._ It was a miracle to how fast one's paperwork can grow...and if you compared it, it could probably grow faster than Ed if Roy never had to do it **(A/N: I like making fun of Ed's height if you hadn't noticed)**. "Ugh," Roy moaned. He slapped his head. Riza bit her lip.

"Sir, are you alright? This is your third time falling asleep today," Riza said, looking up from the book she was reading. It was as if she never told Roy "to get his lazy ass up and start on that paperwork".

"Y-yes. I'm fine," Roy said, propping his head up so his head rested on his right palm and his elbow was against his desk.

"Good." _I hope you really are, sir. For your sake. _Riza sighed. "Sir, I need to go out now and take Black Hayate to the vet's for his monthly check-up. I'll be back as soon as I can, sir." Riza said. She stood up and saluted her superior officer and left the office.

"Hey! Don't forget to give him his disciplinary lesson!" sneered Havoc with his eyes in a closed and his eyebrows casting downward, making it look like a fake scowl look. His look was followed by a corny grin. Altogether it looked like one of those faces where you look like you're up to something no good, like one version of Ed's faces, where he has something devious on his mind. Plainly, it scared people. Greatfully, Havoc's look suddenly blankened and he looked bored again. "Who the hell discplines a dog by shooting at it anyways?"

Havoc looked around. Only Mustang, Brosh, and himself were left in the office. Everyone else had left for an early lunch. The office looked so...dead. Mustang looked like he either was on crack, or having a hangover. Brosh was staring out the window...watching the green grass grow. That's how lifeless the office looked. Then an idea hit Havoc.

"I got it!" Havoc yelled. "Wanna play a game?" he said ecstatically.

Brosh sat up. "I like games. What kinda game?"

"Um..." Havoc put his hand to his chin and began thinking. "How 'bout I say the answer and you guys have to tell the question that goes with the answer. Make sense? Then the next person tells the answer and so on and so on."

"Awww," whined Brosh. "I wanna go first."

Havoc blinked. "You know how to play?" _Funny, I just made this game up 5 seconds ago. Oh well._

"Uh-huh," Brosh nodded. He was such a child.

"Well to bad. I'm goin' first, so myeh. C'mon Chief," Havoc said.

"Urgh," the Flame Alchemist said.

"Right then," Brosh said in a british/australian-like tone. "On with the game, mates."

"Okay...um...this one goes to Brosh," Havoc looked up into his mind. "So pick a category." Havoc extended his arm so it pointed to a blank wall. "Okay, choose from Mustang and his subordinates, Mustang and his subordinates' social life, food, The Elrics, and random," he said. Each time he said a different category, his arm moved so it faced a different part if the wall, even if nothing was there.

"Hmm," Brosh said. "I'd like Mustang and his subordinates for 200," he said, also pointing to an invisible card on the wall.

"Okay," Havoc magically pulled out index cards from his military jacket and started flipping through them.

"Jean," Brosh said. Havoc looked up. "If you just made this game up five seconds ago, where did those flashcards come from?"

Havoc blinked. "Oh you mean these?" he held up the index cards. "I like to keep a record of everyone." He nodded in corny way. "So, off with that. Here's one. Uh...she oversteps her rank quite often, usually carried at a minimum of two guns, never misses a bullseye, let alone target, has a dog, and...gets the better of her superior," Havoc said. _This is an easy one. Only an ass can't get this one._

"Uh..."Brosh stammered. "Schieska...? No wait! Um..Ross! Er...Winry Rockbell!" Everyone looked at him like he had a third head. They sweatdropped. "Duh. I was only playing. Hawkeye. Obviously," Brosh rolled his eyes.

"Correct!" Havoc yelled. He grabbed a pen and paper from nowhere and jotted down the score. "That's 200 for you, Denny." Brosh nodded. "Okay give the chief his question."

By now, Roy had snapped out of his boredom, or whatever he was having, and relaxed in his chair. "Okay," Roy said. "Give it to me."

"What about the category?"

"I don't care. Draw a card. Pick a stick. Decapacitate a bone. Whatever."

Havoc smirked. A devious plot fell into his mind. He moved closer to Brosh and whispered in his ear. Brosh nodded. "Okay, here's one. How _come _Hawkeye gets the better of you?" he and Havoc raised and eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

Roy furrowed his brow. _What?_ But what he really said was-

"What?" which was exactly what he thought. "This doesn't seem to make sense. I thought you gave the answer and I have to find the question," he said pointing at each other to demonstrate.

"Who cares, Mustang!" Havoc said. "She cursed at you with an adjective and added to it with a noun!" he exaggerated.

Falman walked by the office, and seeing that the door was open, he decided to correct the mistaken man. "Noun. Ass is a noun. Lazy is an adjective."

"Screw it!" Havoc said. A vein popped and Falman walked away. _Gee, thinks for the english lesson, teacher._

"So..why does she?" Brosh said, gently elbowing the general."Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon. Tell us."

Roy crossed his arms. "I owe it to her for simply helping me up the ranks."

"Is that all? C'mon. 'Fess up."

"That's it," Roy said. The two lower-ranking soldiers gave Roy a look. "Seriously, it is."

"I bet you like her."

"Do not," Roy denied.

"Oh, I think you like her. Oh I think you like her. Oh- oh I think you like her," Denny "rapped", putting up a new version of that song by Dem Franchize Boyz as Roy and Jean were having an argument.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Quit!" Roy yelled. "This is childish."

"You're just in denial, Roy-ee," sneered Havoc. "We'll help you through it."

"Shuddup Havoc," Roy said between clenched teeth. _I'll demote you if I have to._

"So you do like her? You told him shut up, so I'm implying that you do, right?" Brosh said, ending his "rap".

Roy groaned. _I thought we were supposed to be playing a damn game. _"How about this?" Roy said. "I'll say what I think about Hawkeye, then you guys leave me alone, okay?" Havoc and Brosh didn't look satisfied. Roy sighed. "And, I'll pay you a couple sens."

"How much we talking?" Havoc said eagerly. Brosh elbowed him.

"No, keep your money," Brosh said. _Mustang's up to something. Why would he give us money when he doesn't even want to say anything about Hawkeye in the first place? _

"What!" Havoc said, turning to give Brosh a look. "He's giving us money for God's sake!"

Brosh ignored him. If there was one thing Brosh could do, it was negotiate **(A/N: I made that up. Does he?)**. "Listen, sir," Brosh said. "_We'll _give _you_ money to tell _us_." Brosh pulled out his sens.

Roy looked down. _Is this how it goes? I admit I like Hawkeye...for money? Is that right? They can't bribe me._

_That's right, Roy._

_Who the hell? Maes? Hughes?_

_That's right, Roy. Its me._

_What? Why?_

_I'm your conscience._

_What do you want with me?_

_Roy, Roy, Roy. Can't your best friend help you without having to be questoned?_

_Maes, your dead._

_Yes. Yes, I am. Anyways, I say, do the right thing. If you're bribed to admit you love Riza...then you're screwed._

_Screwed! Maes!-- Wait! I never said I loved Riza!_

_I know you do!_

_Maes, stop playing with me!_

"What's his problem?" Havoc whispered to Brosh as they eyed the general suspiciously. He seemed...psycho. Mental. Going out of his mind. Mad.

_  
Okay,_ Roy thought when he was sure that his "conscience" was out of his head. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

_That's right Roy. You da man!_

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE, HUGHES!"

The two soldiers, Havoc and Brosh, stared at the alchemist with a queer look. They both sweatdropped. If you listened close enough, you could hear the crickets chirping. Someone in the background coughed.

"Eh..hehe," Roy said, rubbing the back of his head. "You neither heard, nor saw nothing." The two subordinates nodded.

Desperate to return to the original subject, Havoc said, "So...about Hawkeye...?"

Roy exaled and fumbled with his hands. He sat back down. It was as if he _was _asking Hawkeye on a date. In his dreams. "Okay. I'll spill."

_You will! _the subordinates thought. _Thank you God! Praise the angels!_

"Okay," Roy thought. "I think of Hawkeye as...as a friend."

_Well, duh. Well, I usually think of her as a gun toting co-worker..._the lower-ranking subordinates thought as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"And... she's a good friend."

_Say it Roy! _ Maes had returned to the mind of Roy Mustang. The best Roy could do, was ignore his best friend's minuscule tranluscent image.

"A friend, who's stayed by my side. Saved my neck numerously, nonetheless."

He sounded like he was at her funeral.

"And...I'll just come out with it."

_Yes! _Havoc smirked.

_Yes! _Brosh smirked.

_YES! ROY'S FOUND A WIFE!_

Roy ignored the "conscience".

"I guess its safe to say...I do like Hawk--"

"Wh..a..t..'s going on?" Riza said as she stepped into the office. Hayate in her arms. He barked.

_Damn, _Havoc scowled

_Dammit, _Brosh scowled as well.

_Aww...C'mon. I really wanted to hear him say it._ Maes weeped/sobbed.

Riza blinked. She felt as if she were stuck in an awkward moment and that said she should come back later. But she was better than that. "So..what's going on?" she asked.

"...Hughes. That's it! Uh-huh... We're talking about Hughes," Brosh lied. "He was a good man. Its a shame how he died so young."

_What! Why are you picking on me?_ Maes shrugged it off like it was nothing and began playing with his halo that hovered above his head. _Oh well._ And like magic he disappeared, returning to the guy upstairs.

"Really?" Havoc said. "I thought we were talking about Hawk--" Brosh jabbed him in the mid-section. Hawkeye gave him a look and Brosh smiled a really cheesy one. "Hawks," Havoc choked. "We were also talking about hawks. Cuz Hughes liked hawks and he said that...when he had a hawk, he would name it son," Havoc nodded. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh..." Havoc blinked. "What I meant to say was, when he had a son, he would name it Hawk...not the other way around. Hehe," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay," was the lieutenant's response. "Well, then. I should expect that you all got your paperwork done if you had all this time to talk about the late brigadier general."

"Ugh," the 3 slackers moaned.

_2207 Hours (10:07 pm) Central Command Headquarters_

"So...you need a ride home?" Roy asked nonchalantly as he grabbed his coat. He had just finished his paperwork and had been permitted to go home now. Brosh and Havoc had gone home ages ago, seeing that they didn't have the responsibility of a general, and the other subordinates had left at the exact time they were scheduled to return home. Riza stood by him as usual, regardless if she did finish her work (which she always did) and if she didn't.

"I prefer walking, sir," Riza responded.

_Idiot. I don't even own a car, except for that military one for emergency use only._ Roy metally kicked himself. "Uh... yeah. So, you mind if I walk with you then?" Roy said.

"You're house is in the opposite direction of mine," Riza said.

"Oh."_ Bull. What do I say now? _"Um...I'm meeting a friend along the way," he lied.

Riza closed her eyes. _Please don't lie to me, sir. _She shrugged and let Roy accompany her as she made her way home. Black Hayate both nipping at each other's heels.

"Sir," Riza said as they turned another block. "You seemed a little off today. Is anything wrong?"

"No. I'm fine," he said in a positive way. _Am I?_

_Roy-ee is lovesick_

Roy scowled and flicked the figure of Maes Hughes off his shoulder. He and his pictures of his family went flying.

"So...um," Roy said, casully starting a conversation. "Me and the unit are getting together tomorrow morning and having some breakfast. Would you like to join us?" he lied.

"What's the meeting for?" Riza asked.

"I--er..um. We..'re just having a cup of coffee among each other. As friends and you know."

Riza shrugged. "Well, I don't have anything planned, so..."

"So, yeah, okay I'll pick you up at 9AM okay?" Roy said. Riza nodded unsurely and Roy waved at her and ran back in the other direction.The other direction that lead to his home.

_Yeah, I'm sure you had to meet your friend. Either your lying or, your "friend" is going to have a major fit._

**A/N: Yeah... I can't believe I wrote this much in like _n._ hours. I have to constantly switch places with my wordpad and my journal (the journal where I wrote it down) and the internet (I sent my friend the first 6 chapters of it) b/c the internet one has the edited version. I have to decide which is better, or otherwise fuse it (like a chimera). And I had no intention of putting Maes on here. In the notebook, or the edited version, but I think that he was an awesome guy. He has the right to be in this fanfiction. Review please! -- FLAMETAL**


	3. How It All Began: Is This A Date?

**A/N: YO! School's over! YAY! Last Thursday was the last day of school (May 25, 2006)! And I'm finally headed off to Jr.High! But, I heard the lockers there were sooo rusty... Uh.. back to the story. **

Ch.3 How It All Began: Is This A Date?

_0922 Hours (9:22 AM) At The Central City Cafe_

"So...where are the others?" Riza asked as she and Roy approached the cafe where they were to have their "meeting" with the rest of the subordinates. They sat at an outdoor table as they waited for their coffee to arrive.

_Shit_, Roy thought. _I completely forgot about that fib. _"Uh..." he stammered. "They couldn't make it. Breda had an appointment with his..er.. psychologist for his fear of dogs and whatever. Uh...Falman accompanied him. Havoc was...a lazy ass. And Fuery had to visit his grandmother," Roy nodded in his own satisfaction.

_Roy, Roy, Roy. Lying is not the way to get to a woman. Especially if that woman is Riza Hawkeye,_ Maes said suddenly appearing on Roy's shoulder. He chuckled and kissed one of his pictures of his beloved daughter. His halo bounced on his head as Roy took his seat.

_Great. Maes, not now ,okay. Besides, I won't lie to her again when--_

_--She says yes to your proposal?_

_Proposal? Maes, get out of here. _Roy dusted his shoulder off, like a pimpand Maes went flying back to the man on the top floor.

"Sir," Riza said. "Fuery's grandmother died of a sickness. His other grandmother died as a civilian in Lior," Riza stated quite firmly. She looked at Roy. _I hope you're not lying, sir. I hate it when people lie. Especially, you. You're horrible at it. _Riza shook her head.

Roy clenched his teeth in nervousness. _Bad lie. _"Um... did I say grandmother?" Riza nodded in a 'duh' way. "What I meant to say was his... long lost cousin that was twice removed on his father's side that had disappeared after the incidents of...You get what I'm saying, right?" Its official. Roy lost his charm. He was a good man and we will all remember him and his charm dearly.

Riza nodded again. _What is up with him? _

_0925 Hours (9:25 AM), One Block And Across The Street From The Cafe Where Roy And Riza Are At_

"Mmmm," mumbled Jean Havoc. "This donut is delicious Denny," he said as he stuffed his face with the sugar-powdered donut. He swallowed it down with a styrofoam cup of coffee. He licked his fingers clean of the powder. Jean and Denny have become good friends since he and Maria got transferred to Mustang's group. Maria Ross and Denny Brosh stopped in their tracks and looked at the man. "Sorry," Jean apologized. They exited the bookstore they had just entered and rounded a corner.

"Hey," Maria said. She pointed over across the street. "Isn't that the general?"

"Huh? Where?" Denny shook his head. "I don't see him." He brought his hand up to his forehead and squinted his eyes. "Oh, I see him. He's right there. Right? With that person?"

"Hmph," Jean said lazily. "He's probably with just another girl." _For once, just make it Hawkeye. I mean he admitted it yesterday, so who's he fooling?_

"Not just any girl," Maria said.

"?" Jean looked up from lighting his cigarette. _Hm..._ He squinted his eyes so he can get a better look. It struck him like lightning.

"HAWKEYE!" he yelled. Denny covered Jean's mouth before he could say anything else that could get their attention and quickly crept into the nearest alley, which just so happened to be right behind them.

_0928 Hours (9:28am): The Cafe_

"Did you hear something?" Riza asked. She turned around at the sound of her name. The voice seemed very familar to the lieutenant.

"No," Roy said simply. "Why? Did you?"

Riza looked down. "I swear I heard someone who was calling my name. Or rather...shout it."

"Don't worry about it," Roy said. He looked up at the sky. It was a perfect day. Blue skies, cloudless, chirping birds flying overhead, not to mention the slight breezes that came every now and then. It reminded him of a day a couple years ago, but it seemed just like yesterday. "Hey, do you remember a time when we were at the parade grounds for my alchemy exam?"

Riza smiled faintly. It was barely noticable, but it was a smile nevertheless. "Actually, I do. It was nine years ago in fact. To this day, it is now officially nine years." she said.

Roy shrugged. _How does she do that? _"Nine years. Really. Time flies so fast."Roy said, astounded at her memory. Even he couldn't remember the exact date he got his State Alchemist license.

"What makes you bring that topic up?" she asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Roy said. "Oh, nothing really. Its a stupid reason actually. Its the weather. Even the air feels right."

_Yup. Cuz there's love in the air..._

_Hughes..._

_Okay. You'll never hear from me as long as I live..._

_May I remind you that you're dead?_

There was no response from his conscience. _Yeah, you better get that invisible ass of yours out of here. _Roy found himself in an awkward moment. Riza was staring at him with a confused look on her face. "Uh..." Roy said. "Yeah. On with that...I actually remember that day like it was yesterday..."

_9 years ago: 0900 Hours, Military Registration and Festival, Parade Grounds_

"Sorry. We don't accept woman under the age of 21," the military officer said. He looked over Riza's registration form to make sure he was not mistaken. He wasn't. "No exceptions."

"What's a year's difference!" The 20-year-old version of Riza Hawkeye yelled. "That's -"

"Sexism," a voice said from behind.

Riza spun around to see who had said that. Riza spun around to see a man with jet-black hair and onyx eyes. He was in a white longsleeve with the top three buttons undone. Over his longsleeve was a regular black sport coat. He wore black pants and a pair of casual black shoes. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Riza stared at the man, trying to judge him by first glance. He looked to be one of those relaxed, layed-back, who cares, kind of guys. The man made eye-contact with her and she took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes were like fire.

The military officer cocked his head to the side. "Sexism? I'm just obeying military order."

"We'll see about that," The man said deviously. He spotted the officer's uniform and his rank emblem. _Lieutenant General. That's only one rank away from general._ _And two ranks away from Fuhrer. Pff. _"Let's see if something can change your mind," he muttered partly to himself. Roy nodded over to the shooting range. "That's a shooting range."

"Yes, boy, I know its a shooting range," the officer said.

_Boy, huh? _"And those targets are... what? A mile? Two miles away?" the man said.

"Five," said the lieutenant general.

"Five miles?" the opposing man said. The high-ranking officer nodded. "Well then," he said, going into his back pocket. "I've seen her shoot," the man said. He nodded over to Riza. "She can hit a target miles away."

Riza looked up. _How does he know that? Even my dad and my brothers don't know I can shoot that far._

"Really? I have enough soldiers who can do that, thank you very much," he said in a bragging tone (sorta like Yoki's).

"I'm sure you do," he said.

_Why is this man so persistent in getting me into the military? _Riza thought.

The raven-haired man continued. "But how many can do it with just," he pulled out an M9 9mm Beretta from his back pocket, "a pistol?"

"I'd like to see her try."

The man went next to Riza and tossed her the gun. "I hope that isn't a poblem," he whispered to her. Riza nodded and looked at the lieutenant general.

"I don't have to try," she said.

And in the blink of the eye, she was at the shooting range with the man's pistol in her grasp. She checked to make sure that it was loaded and that the gun didn't have any typos. It was all good. She pulled the hammer back. And--

"ROY!"

Riza sighed and turned around. She saw a man, about in his mid 20s. Black hair, cut short, styled back. He had frameless rectangular glasses and light-green eyes. He wore a white button-up shirt with white pants. Over his shirt was also a white sport jacket. The only un-white thing he wore were his shoes. They were a darkish-brown. He seemed to be waving something in his hands.

"Roy! Did you meet my new girlfriend yet?" he yelled loudly.

The man, who went by the name of Roy, sighed. "You mean _meet_ your new girlfriend or see a new _picture_ of your new girlfriend?" The guy in white began his thinking process. "Maes," Roy began.

The guy named Maes looked up.

"Do you mind?" Roy said between clenched teeth.

Maes blinked. "Mind...what?" he looked over at Riza who was curiously staring at the two. She wasn't the only one though. So was the lieutenant general. "Oh..." Maes said. "I get it. Okay. I'll wait..." Roy waited for his friend to exit the shooting range, but he just stood there, obliviously staring at his picture of his girlfriend, Gracia. Then he looked up, noticing the people's eyes on him. He looked at the lieutenant general "Oh. Hi, Lt.Gen. Greco."

Greco nodded. "As to you, Private." Maes had just enlisted and was now of the enlisted rank of a private. Greco looked up at Riza and nodded. "Go on ahead. You may go to war one day and everyone will be watching you, making sure you shoot that target." He put a finger up so it was in the air. "Hm.. and nice wind, too. Wouldn't want that bullet to be misdirected."

_If he thinks he can scare me out of here, then... well, he really is a sexist. _Riza smirked and brought the gun to eye-level. She got her index finger on the trigger and pulled it back. The loud gunshot rang in the bystanders' ears. The bullet rushed through the air in a rushing frenzy, eager to hit the target. And it did. Even better it hit the bullseye. Smack dead center.

"Damn," Roy said as he brought down his binoculars from his eyes.

"Damn what? Lemme see," Maes said. He grabbed Roy's binoculars and put them to his own eyes after putting his rectangular glasses on top of his head. Roy choked. The cord to his binocs was strung around his neck. Ouch.

"Ah," Roy choked. "Hughes, get off. You're choking me."

Maes shrugged. "Fine. I can't see anything with these anyways." He removed the binocs and Roy was a free man once again.

Lt.Gen. Greco stood speechless. "Ah...I-I..ah. That was just pure luck. Nothing but it." Well, he was speechless until then.

Roy scowled. "How can you say that!" He said storming up to the man. "She is clearly a soldier's worth."

Greco stroked his chin. "Do you by any chance know this young woman?" he said. He peered into Roy's eyes in a threatening manner.

Roy scowled, taken aback on this question. "N-no."

"Then why are you so persistent in getting her into the military?"

Now this was a question that he was ready to answer. "Because that's what's right. You can't allow men into the military at eighteen and woman at twenty-one. That's just damn sexism."

"So... you're saying you're bisexual?"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! I'm gonna strangle you!" Roy leapt for the man, but Maes held him back.

"Roy, its only some chick. Settle down," Maes whispered to Roy. _Hm, he must really have it bad for this girl. _

"He just called me a transvestite!"

"Roy, Roy, R-Roy, Roy, R-R-Roy!" Maes strangled his friend. "Calm down."

Just then two soldiers arrived at the shooting grounds. One of them stood in front of the Lt.Gen. and saluted to him. "Sir," he said. "Fuhrer Bradley would like to see you." Greco smirked. He gave a threatening glare to Roy and Riza before he left. But the other soldier just stood there, watching Roy try to strangle free.

"Uh," he said. He looked at Roy. "Are you Roy Mustang?" Maes took this as some sort of military thing and freed Roy of his grasp. Roy nodded to the soldier's question.

"Do they want me in for my alchemy exam now?" Roy asked.

"Yes. You'd better hurry up. They're starting it soon." Roy and Maes stole a quick glance at each other and started hurrying off to Central HQ for the exam.

Riza sighed and twirled the pistol in her hands as she sat down on a boulder. She looked at the gun and then at the target and back at the gun up again. _Oh well. The military's not everything, I guess. _She stood up and shot another bullet at the target, careless to whether or not it hit the target. But it did anyways. She dropped the gun down on the ground and turned to head back home.

"Uh.." Riza looked up and stared at the face of Fuhrer Bradley. "Uh.. Fuhrer Bradley," she whispered.

"There's no need to be so tense, young lady," Bradley smiled. "I saw how you shot that gun. Twice actually." He picked up the papers that were pinned on a wall. "Do you have one of these filled out yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she pulled it out of her back pocket and handed them to Bradley. He looked them over.

"No reason to be so formal. You're not even a soldier...yet," he said, continuing to flip through the files that she had filled in. He looked up at her. "You do know that before you get into my military, you have to first go through my training?"

Riza nodded.

"Well then, congratulations. You'll be notified of your whereabouts and what you will be doing further on." He bent down to pick up the pistol she dropped. "I believe this is yours." Riza took it and Bradley smiled."But remember, six months of enduring physical pain. _My_ type of pain," he said. "I hope you're qualified enough, Miss Riza. We could use someone with that type of accuracy." He turned around. " And don't worry about your age. I'll be sure to change that rule. Now, I have to see a certain lieutenant general. Good day." He turned and walked away.

Riza looked down at her hand that held the pistol. The gun that man, Roy, gave her. The gun that got her noticed by Fuhrer Bradley himself. The gun that got her her first bullseye. She shrugged.

-

"So Roy, what was her name, huh? C'mon. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," Maes encouraged, elbowing his buddy numerously.

Roy stopped walking. They were both still on there way to HQ. They didn't think it'd be a long walk, considering that the Parade Grounds was on military property, but for some reason, they still found themselves still walking to Central HQ. A man in a ragged clothing, and messy hair with a devious look in his orange-brownish eyes, passed Roy and Maes. Roy brought his eyebrows together when the man made eye contact. Roy looked away and focused back to Maes's question.

"Who?" said Roy.

"Who?" _You have gotta be kidding, Roy. _"You know that girl. And the beretta. And the bullseye. And the lt.general who called you a transvestite slash bisexual."

Roy ignored the remark. "Very funny." He looked up, noticing Central HQ. _Finally_, he thought. "Listen, Maes, I'll see you soon," he said and ran into the building.

Maes was slight confused. "Wait! You didn't answer my question!" Roy had chosen to ignore him. "Oh well," sighed Maes. He decided to sit in the shade of a nearby tree as he waited for Roy to come out. "I bet this is gonna take a while," he laid back and put his hands behind his head so he was laying on the trunk of the tree. He crossed his ankles. "Hm?" he looked up, noticing something. Something that had caught his eye. It was a person. _Hey, its that blonde chick that Roy was with. The one with that bullseye shot. I guess I'll go talk with her. I got nothing better to do. _Maes stretched and stood up.

"Hey! I know you."

Riza spun around, hearing somebody say something. _Its that man in white_, Riza thought. _He was with that other man, Roy. What's his name again? Monroe? Milan? Mason?_

"The man in white" as Riza prefers to call him, stood in fromt of Riza with his hands in his pockets. "You're that lady who shot that bullseye, right?" he said.

Riza nodded. "Yeah. That was me."

"Right," Maes said. "I'm Maes Hughes. You know. The guy trying to hold Roy back when Greco called him bi. And entered with a picture of my girlfriend. Ooh, wait. Wanna see," he pulled out the picture of Gracia from his front pocket.

"," Riza wondered. Seeing that Maes had already pulled the picture out, she didn't have a choice. But she waved the picture away anyways. Maes shrugged and stuffed his picture into his pocket. It wasn't the first time someone rejected his offer. "So Maes Hughes," Riza said, but she was interrupted when the guy named Roy rushed out of HQ. He glanced at Riza before he went over to Maes.

"Maes," Roy began. "My pyrotex gloves? Where are they? Do you have them?" he asked in a blur.

Maes shook his head. "N-no. I don't. Did you lose them?"

" 'Lose' is an overstatement. I don't lose anything. Dammit, where are they?" he said, frantically scanning his pockets and giving himself a body check.

Maes, who was as short attention spanned as a dead goldfish, said," Hey Roy, remember that lady with your gun. She's-" Maes turned around. "Where'd she go? She was here just a second ago."

Roy sweatdropped. "Quit, Maes. We have to look for my gloves."

"Well, why don't you just draw an array?"

"Blood, sweat, and pain, Maes. That's all I use for my arrays."

Maes sweatdropped. "So the transmutaion circle on your gloves is made out of blood, sweat, and pain?" Roy clenched his teeth as Maes's foolishness. Maes cringed. "Sorry," Maes said.

_BAM!_

Roy looked up. A thought struck him. "Maes, follow me," he said, and grabbed Maes by the elbow. Three words, Maes got dragged.

"W-where are we going?"

"I have a hunch to where my gloves went."

Soon enough they arrived to where a crowd had emerged and they seemed to be hovering something really, really interesting.

"You want them? Here, here, you can have them," the man said, surrenduring something that was white and had red lines on it. He was pressed against the wall with numerous bullet holes surrounding his body. "Surrounding" being the key word. None of the bullets made contact with the man's flesh and/or bone. They cornered his body down to the last centimeter. Almost as if it was either meant to, or that was some close shooting.

Riza stooped down and picked the gloves up. She stood back up to her full height and looked at the man sqaure in the eye. "Such a shame how you turned out in the end, Maven," Riza said. And just in time, Maes and Roy arrived at the scene after bypassing the crowd with yells of "move!" and "out of the way" and threats like "I'm military personnel. Out of the way unless you want to be jailed" and "I'll incinerate you!"

"Oh, hi," Maes said when he saw Riza. Riza nodded back and looked to Roy.

"These it?" she said, handing the pyrotex gloves over to Roy. Roy looked amazed.

"Thanks," he said. "I don't think we formally met actually," he said. He stuck his hand out. "Roy Mustang," he introduced.

"Pleasure meeting you," she said.

_Wow. She's pretty cold, _Maes thought.

Roy raised an eyebrow and closed his fist that had once been an open hand. Roy looked at the pickpocket. It was him. That man with the devious look on his face and ragged clothes. Him.

Roy shook his head and looked at Riza. He decide on a different approach and being the womanizer that he was, well, you get the point.

"So," Roy began smoothly as the crowd began to depart. "You know, you're pretty sexy for someone who totes guns like that."

Riza put the gun up to Roy's chin. "I don't get hit on, Roy," she said.

-

"So, what did you say your name was again?" Roy said as he rubbed his chin. The way that gun hit his face hurt.

"I never did say my name," Riza said, walking alongside of the men.

"So.. you don't have one?" Maes implied. The other two looked over to him in silence.

After that uncomfortable moment, Riza broke the silence saying," Its Riza. Riza Hawkeye."

"Riza, huh? Peculiar name," Roy said.

"I'm not one to go by the name of Elizabeth."

"...Right then."

Riza pulled out the M9 9mm Beretta that Roy had given to her. "Here," she said. "This is yours."

Roy made a move to take his gun back, put stopped. "No. Its yours. You can have it."

"But-"

"I insist. You can have it," Roy said.

-

_1023 Hours (10:23 AM) The Cafe_

"Yeah, those were the days," Roy said. "I can't believe that happened nine years ago. That memory was just all too clear." There was a moment of silence. "So you still have that Beretta?"

Riza nodded. "Always do. Its actually one of the guns I use more often."

Roy raised an eyebrow. _Really? _Roy looked up to the sky. Still clear and cloudless. _Okay. If there really is a god out there, well, I'll take that cloudless sky as a good sign. Where's Maes when you do need him? -sigh- Okay, here goes nothing._

"Riza, we've been friends for a long time and..." he stared at her deep om the eyes. "And well, I just think that... maybe we could become more."

Riza blushed a deep red.

_1024 Hours (10:24 am) Alley_

"Holy crap," the three witnesses said with mouths agape, shocked.

_(Still)1024 Hours (10:24am) The Cafe_

_Please tell me she feels the same way,_ Roy pleaded to the gods. But outside he remained calm. Not to tense, not to relaxed, just... right.

"But," Riza began. "H-how can we do this? What would everyone think?"

_Score. _Roy smiled, even though he had no idea who "everyone" is. "Who says anyone has to know?"

In a moment's time, they leaned their faces closer to each other's and their lips met. They kissed passionately, not wanting the moment to stop, but all too soon, the kiss faded and their lips parted.

_1025 Hours (10:25am) The Alley_ **(A/N: I know. It really kills the romancey moment)**

"This is such a kodak moment," Jean said, pulling out a camera from nowhere.

"What're you doing with that?" Maria asked, although she already knew.

"Yeah, we could get in trouble if you're doing what we think you're doing," Denny said. Normally, he was a light-headed guy, but Jean was going way too far. This wasn't like the regular Jean Havoc that did anything by the book-save the cigarettes- well to boot.

"Quit it!" Too late. Jean had taken the picture of two officers breaking military rule. The rule that stated that there shall be no fraternizing among military personnel. Jean snickered. He noticed Denny and Maria scowling at him.

"What?"

"You can't just sell them out!" they yelled.

Jean looked confused for a second. He held up the camera. "Oh, I'm not selling them out. Its just a moment. I mean, c'mon, would I really do that?"

"Comparing to how many times the general stole your girlfriends, yes, I believe you would. For your sake of revenge," Maria said in a smart-allec tone.

"But, its just a kodak moment..."

Denny and Maria exchanged glances. "Fine," Denny said. "But on one condition. You tell nobody, got it. And we won't tell a soul either... or else we...we'll take _these_," Denny pulled out Jean's cigs from his pocket.

"Where'd you get those!"

"Never mind that. Keep the secret or your cigs are going gone... along with your paycheck. If anyone finds out, we'll tell Roy, and he'll probably demote you before he's reprimanded."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just lemme have them back. I really need to take a drag." Jean got down on his knees and begged.

"Here," Denny tossed him his pack of cigs.

"We kept our end of the deal, now you keep yours," Maria said.

"Mmhm," Jean said, as he took a drag on one of his cigs.

_1027 Hours (10:27 am) The Cafe_

"This could be out little secret. We don't have to tell anybody." Roy said, flashing one of his boyish grins. _I can't believe it. I finally showed her how I after all these years. And she feels the same way. And I...I did it. I did it without so much as a one of her guns cocking._

Roy spoke to soon. While Roy was lost in his little thoughts, Riza pulled out her pistol and _SMACK!_ She slapped him right in the face with it. Roy looked like a complete jackass. "You better not," she said. Roy blinked.

_1 day later, _

Obviously, Jean didn't care for secrets and never will. The following day, he came to work, and to his luck, he was early. But he wasn't the only one at HQ early. Ironically, every subordinate of Roy Mustang was there except for Riza, Denny, and Maria. But Roy wasn't there either, leaving Jean to reveal the secrets. But as they started asking questions, Brosh and Ross arrived and made them swear not to say anything to anyone else. They didn't... until Ed and Al came back from their mission six months later.

**A/N: Was this a long chapter or what? It has lke 4000-something words. It seemed a lot shorter when I wrote it as my rough draft, but that was over 4 months ago. But since I got my summer vacation now, well, I've got more time to for the internet. Woo! I've had over 200 hundered hits, but -sigh- only seven reviews. To hell with that! Cookies to the following people who reviewed in the last two chapters: MoonStarDutchess, gun-alchemist01, FruitsBasketFreak44, Pichie, and TearShield Alchemist. I hope this encourages all you lazy couch-potato people to review. Hahaha! FLAMETAL-- **


	4. Central

**A/N: Happy (belated) Memorial Day to you all! Especially to all you deceased troops out there. We will all remember you dearly as a soldier who had died in battle, protecting the one country that you serve. I now have a moment of silence for all of you...OKAY! That's how dedicated I am to the US armed forces (I hope I didn't offend any of you non-american readers. If I did, my apologies) and for those of us who are fans of the late Brigadier General Maes Hughes might as well take a moment for him as well, for being KIA (killed in action)...okay. Sadly, speaking of Maes, his ghostly image/conscience of Roy is not going to be with us this chapter and we will have a quote/dedication for him at the end of this chapter in my ending author's note...I'm just too obsessed with ep.25...well on with chapter 4. Oh, and we're back to the present now...**

Ch.4 Central

_1025 Hours (10:25 am) Central HQ, The Office of Roy Mustang_

"Sheesh," Ed said marching back inside the office of Roy Mustang after having his 'little talk' with him and Hawkeye.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked when he noticed his brother had returned.

Ed looked at his younger brother and sighed. "All I'm supposed to tell you is to tell nobody on what you just heard about Hawkeye and Mustang," he said between clenched teeth. Al nodded. "And same goes for you guys," Ed said to the other men in the room. They all nodded, but something, or rather someone was missing in the room.

"Hey Ed!" Havoc yelled, having come back from his bathroom break. "Where are the two lovebir-" And who else but the two 'lovebirds' would come in. Havoc had to think of some replacement word fast. "LOBSTERS! Where are the two lobsters that you promised us when you guys said you'd come back from your mission?"

Corny.

Everyone looked at the second lieutenant in a weird, dumbfounded look. Havoc just shrugged at his own... idiocity. "Hehe."

_1751 Hours (5:51pm) Central HQ, The Office of General Roy Mustang_

Hours later, Ed and Al found themselves still inside Roy's office, bored out of there misery. The constant _tick-tocks _that the clock made was starting to drive the young alchemists mad...well, mad is an understatement. It was more like-

"This is really pissing me off!" Ed yelled. "Why again am I still here?" he asked, looking to his younger brother. Al could only guess.

"You're only here, because you've got nothing better to do," Roy replied in a simple manner. He signed a document after scanning through it, not caring one way or the other what it said. "Plus, torturing you is one of my many hobbies," Roy said to himself.

"Get a new one," Ed said, crossing his arms.

_1758 Hours (7:58pm) Central HQ, Roy's Office_

"Okay," Roy said. "That's the last of that paperwork crap," he said as he placed the last document on the top of the stack. "So, two more minutes and I'm off duty." He tapped his pen on his desk for the umpteenth time when a sudden realization came to him. _Hey, I finished my work on time. I guess there is a god out there..._

"Okay, sir, you're permitted to leave now," Riza said as she packed up some of her things, some two minutes later.

"Does that mean we can leave too?" Ed asked, ecstatically. He sat up from the sofa he was lying on in pure excitement of finally having to leave this dump of a headquarters.

"Maybe," answered Roy.

"Go suck balls."

Roy smirked as he held the door open for him and Riza. "C'mon, Fullmetal. You know I was kidding. Now let's go, unless you'd rather stay in my office. You're more than welcome to do that."

Ed got up and immeidiatly headed out the door with Al behind him.

"C'mon, we'll give you guys a ride," insisted Roy. They all piled into Roy's car. Roy got a car after deciding to save his money (it pays to be a general) and to lay low on the alcohol for a while. When Roy finally reached the military lodgings, Ed and Al hopped out of the car and bid the two officers a goodnight. But Ed noticed something was up.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming out?" Ed said.

"No," Roy said.

"Why not?"

"Because we have something we have to take care of."

"Does it have to do with the military?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know." Ed was beginning to act like an insane, curious child.

Roy sighed. "No, it isn't military related."

"Then can we come?" Ed said. Al didn't really want to go anywhere, but he always tags along with Ed...usually.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to come."

"Well, with just the two of you, aren't you guys gonna get lonely?"

Al sighed. _Brother, you are such a child._

"Please," Ed pleaded.

"No. Why do you want to come anyways?" Roy said. "You seemed eager enough to get away when we were at HQ," Roy retorted.

"Well, we just want to."

Roy sighed. _Ed, your stunt will cost you one day. _Roy was getting to pissed at him, and saying no would only make things worse. One way or the other."Fine, just get in."

Riza raised her eyebrow at Roy's response._Well, can't blame him. I was just getting pissed at him myself. Oh well. _Roy drove off and they returned back to Central. Roy parked the car and they got out.

_1814 Hours (6:14 pm) Central_

Ed moaned as he got out of Mustang's car and set foot back into Central. _Why did I come back here again? Oh well. Mustang had it coming for making me stay in his office for... however long he works. _Ed stood up straight when an idea struck him. "Catch me if you can!" Ed yelled, and he ran off.

"Ed! Get back here!" Roy yelled.

"Brother, where are you going!" Al asked.

Riza just shook her head in mock disappointment. _How do I put up with this?_

_1815 Hours (6:14 pm) Central, Where Ed Is_

"Hehe," Ed chuckled when he saw that the others began to chase him. He turned arounds so he could focus on where he was going when-

"Oof," Ed said as someone bumped him. Ed fell to the ground and threw a fit. "Hey, watch it!" he said, bobbing a fist.

"Ed?"

Ed looked up at the mention of his name. The voice wan't Roy, Riza, or even Al. It was someone else. "Winry?"

"Ed!" Winry stooped down and offered a hand to him. Ed took it and stood up.

"Winry, what are you doing here in Central?" Ed asked. But before she could answer, Roy, Riza and Al, finally caught up with Ed, after Ed had decided to play a game of "can't-catch-me".

Winry looked up, upon recognizing the man who had killed her parents years ago. But at least she forgave him for it. She also recognized Riza, noticing her guns, she assumed that she probably hasn't changed for her gun-toting purposes. And Al, he also looked confused. Why was Winry here?

"Winry," Al said. "Would you like to join us? We're just roaming around Central."

"Sure," Winry agreed. "You guys are the only reason I'm here anyways."

Ed backed up so he could talk to Winry. "You wanna get some dirt on Mustang?" he asked like some stalker.

"Uh.." Winry said. "Not really-"

"Great," Ed said. "See Mustang and Hawkeye over there?" he said pointing to them.

Winry nodded. "Yeah, I know who they are, Ed."

"Exactly. Mustang is _seeing _Hawkeye." _Oh shit._

"What!" Ed covered Winry's mouth before she could say another word.

Ed took his hand off of Winry's mouth and hushed her. "Don't tell nobody. Hawkeye and Mustang are gonna kill me if they find out. If anyone asks, well you didn't hear it from me. Okay?" Winry nodded unsurely.

_1821 Hours (6:21pm) Central, Roy and Riza_

_This sucks. Me and Riza are supposed to be on a freakin' date. Alone. But then that stupid runt that's an excuse for a state alchemist just has to barge in. I have do something about this..._

Roy turned to Riza. "Riza," he began. "This isn't working out."

Riza stopped in her tracks and looked at Roy. _You can't be serious. Are we breaking up already? Shit._ But what she said was, "W-what do you mean?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Roy turned his head so it faced Ed, Al, and Winry. Winry seemed to be in a serious talk with Ed and Al was starting to fall behind because he was looking at a wanted poster for a lost kitten. Roy looked back to Riza. "I mean _them._ They're like stalkers... paparazzi. We need to ditch them."

Riza stole a glance at them as well and frowned when she saw Ed and Winry.

Roy noticed it. "What?" he said in a dead serious tone.

"Ed," she said simply. She reached for her holster and pulled out the Beretta that Roy had given her nine and half years ago (remember its six months later).

"Hey," Roy said. "That's the Beretta. Wait-what're you doing with that?" he said when he saw her load it. She pulled the hammer back.

"Ed spilled our secret."

"What?"

Riza didn't answer and deliberately shot the pavement that Ed and Winry were standing on. Ed went into 'Hawkeye-and-her-gun-mode' and grabbed Winry and they made a run for it. When they passed Al, he did the same when he saw the chunks of metal that were coming straight in his direction.

"I think they heard us," Ed panted. "When I told you about them." They dashed into a narrow alleyway.

_1827 (6:27pm) Central, Roy and Riza_

"Umm," stammered Roy. "Did you have that idea in mind from the beginning?" he asked. Riza tucked her gun back into her holster.

"No."

"Well, it was still well rehearsed."

"I read Ed's lips. He was talking about how me and you are seeing each other."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was."

"Well, at least it got rid of them and now-" Roy stopped mid-sentence. He looked up, so his eyes landed on the roof of a building. _Damn. They're here. _

"Roy? What's wrong?" Riza said.

Roy mouthed to her," _They're here." _Riza nodded, although she had no idea what he was talking about. And being clueless was not one of Riza's traits.

Roy smirked a really evil one. "Hey, Riza. Do you think that Fullmetal would be better off with a girlfriend? I think he'd be best off with Winry Rockbell." Riza raised a eyebrow at Roy's...short attnetion span. First, he's all serious, and now he's all... jokey.

"What're you-"

"She's just my mechanic!" Ed said. He jumped down from the roof that Roy had just been eyeing. Al and Winry followed him. Winry just looked as clueless as ever.

Roy smiled again. _This never gets old. _"Say that again. You're too far away...oh no- wait. You're right there. I didn't realize you were so-"

The thunder rolled followed by a fork of lightning. Ed snickered just as the rain came pouring down. He transmuted a bucket and began collecting the rain that was coming down on them

"You know Fullmetal," Roy began. "Drinking rainwater doesn't get you growth spurts. Drinking milk does."

Ed ignored him."Its raining! It's raining!" he sang. Ed then stuck his tongue out a the older alchemist and started mocking him. "Oo-o-oh" he put a hand to his forehead. "I'm Roy Mustang, and I'm afraid of the rain. Someone help me, help me," he started prancing around like a little girl in a dress with the bucket above his head.

Roy scowled. This was really pissing him off.

And came Ed's finale. Ed transmuted the ground below him and Ed grew two feet taller. he was now face to face with Roy.

"Brother, what're doing?" Al asked.

Ed smirked to his younger brother and continued his mocking. "Help me, help me. I'm useless in the rain. Useless." He then dumped the rainwater all over Roy's head. Roy.Was.Soaking.

That did it. Roy's veins popped and his blood started to boil. If there was one thing Roy hated, it was being called "useless" especially if its in the same sentence as "rain". But rainwater being deliberately thrown on him crossed way over the line.

Ed noticed. "Uh-oh," and he made a run for it. Al and Winry, who were unsure of what to do, followed Ed, who was running for his dear life.

"Fullmetal, you get back here! Now!" Roy yelled, chasing after the vertically challenged alchemist. Riza followed, otherwise, she would've been left alone. In the rain. With no one there. A creepy situation if you think about it.

Riza had finally caught up with Roy, who was behind Winry, who was behind Al, who was behind the person in front, who was Ed.

"Hahahahaha!" Ed laughed. "You can't catch me now, can you Flamie!" Ed cackled. He turned around, making sure that Mustang wasn't behind him, and Ed slipped into a narrow alleyway, unseen. He kept running, and without warning, stepped into a dip in the road. The dip was in the disguise of a puddle, and Ed, thinking that it was level, ran through it. But since it was a dip, he stumbled and fell, twisting his ankle.

Ed regained his composure and decided to quit the game, even if it meant getting incinerated. He turned around so he can make his way back to the entrance of the alley, when he slipped in his attempt for making a run. He hit his head on the wet concrete and he felt a warm, running liquid settle behind his head. Ed felt the rain fall down on his face. Everything went black.

**A/N: Wow. I know there wasn't much fluff r anything romancey (if there was, I must've missed it) but whatever. I've had nearly 500 hundered hits, but them couch-potatoes won't reveiw. So waffles to the following who reviewed: FruitsBasketFreak44, Cles, flOofymikO, C.A.M.E.O1 and Only, Pichie, and MoonStarDutchess. Oh well, like I promised, I said I'd give a special quote for Maes Hughes, cuz he was one of the best. This is for him. But if you haven't seen episode 25, then DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING EXTRAS! Happy (belated) Memorial Day to you all!..I would've posted this yesterday, but my dad had to go to the hospital. Typing the extras just almost made me cry. I was watching the ep on DVD as I typed this...now the song "Brothers" is playing on the piano. I'ma lose it soon...**

**-**

**Flashback (extra)**

**"I'm going to become the Fuhrer, Maes. I'll transform how this whole country runs. Its the only way I can justify taking my next breath." -Roy Mustang**

**"To do that, you're going to need someone who understands you and the system, and supports you from the inside. I'll work under you, stay close to the higher-ups, and help push you to the top," -Maes Hughes **

-

**The Funeral (extra)**

**"Mom...how come? Why are the burying daddy?...Who are those people? Why are they burrying him? Why?" -Elicia Hughes**

**"He's gone baby."-Gracia Hughes**

**"They can't! I don't like it! Daddy said he had lots of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up!" -Elicia Hughes**

**"Elicia..."-Gracia Hughes **

**"Stop them, Mommy! Daddy said he had lots of work! He told me! Why are you burying Daddy, Mommy? Why? Daddy wake up!"-Elicia**

**Episode 25: Words of Farewell**


	5. Rainy Days

**A/N: Not much to say except that I got really bad allergies. Either that, or I'm getting a cold. Its not right to be sick on summer vacation. And some of you guys loved Maes so much, I decided to go against part of my story and put him in more frequently, so I had to do some minor editing, but its no problem. So, to those of you who care, Maes Hughes will now play the permanent part as Roy's guardian angel/ conscience/ mind clearer/ et cetera, et cetera.**

Ch.5 Rainy Days

_1912 Hours (7:12pm) Central, The Alleyway_

"Huh? W-where am I?" Ed said. He blinked and looked at all the the blurry faces around him. He made out two people in military uniform: A blonde woman and a raven-haired man. There was also a blonde girl in casual attire who looked like he was about Ed's age and a boy with straw colored hair. He was taller that Ed, but younger. Ed recognized them all as he came back into focus.

"Ed? Are you all right?" Roy asked, gently tapping his face.

"I'm...I'm okay," Ed said. He slowly sat up. The rain was beating down hard and it was an understatemnt to call it a downpour. It felt more like liquid hail. It was cold, wet and hard. Basically, it was raining like hell.

"What happened?" Ed asked, shivering uncontrollably. He seemed to be the only one who didn't have a coat or an umbrella. Both Roy and Riza had their black overcoats. Al wore a hooded sweater; Winry had an umbrella. Ed coughed.

"Later," Roy answered. "C'mon," he offered a hand to Roy and Ed took it. He slowly managed to stand up, but as he regained his composure his left leg shot up. Roy looked at it questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked when she saw Ed's sudden movement.

"Nothing," Ed replied. He rubbed the back of his head. He felt something sticky. He put his hand down and stole a quick glance at it. Blood. Luckily, for Ed anyways, no one noticed him looking at his palm which had a himt of blood on it. Ed slowly put his left foot down so he could stand without having to find his balance on one foot. He failed. As a reflex, it shot back up as the pain surged through.

Roy saw it just in time. "Your ankle, Ed."

"Its nothing. Really," Ed said stubbornly.

Roy sighed. _This kid is such a pain. God. _Roy adjusted Ed's weight so Ed could lean on him as they walked. Ed refused. _Ed, just swallow your pride for once. Jesus Christ. _"Okay, fine," Roy surrendured. "Al, you help your brother."

"Yessir," Al said quickly. He hoistened his older brother's arm around him for support and they slowly limped to Roy's car. The rain beat harder and faster as they made their way there and it got colder, too. The thunder rolled once more and another fork of lightning struck.

_1919 Hours (7:19 pm) Central, Where Roy's Car Is Parked_

Roy unlocked the car and they all got it after Al and Winry helped Ed into the car. Roy shoved his key in the ignition and-

_Krschhhschhschschscchhscc_

It stalled.

The sound continued as Roy turned the key for the umpteenth time. "Damn." He got out of the car and went to check under the hood. Smoke exited from it as he lilfted it up. Roy waved it away while he tried to restrain his coughs. When Riza saw the smoke, she exited the car and jogged up to Roy to see what went wrong.

"What happened?" Riza asked, dusting the smoke away from her face.

"I don't know," Roy answered. He bent down and tried to get a glimpse of what was wrong. He glanced left and right, but couldn't distinguish what was wrong with it. He sighed and stood up. "Nothing," he said to Riza.

The rain hit harder and Riza had to practically yell to respond to Roy's statement.

"I'll be right back," she said. Riza ran to the back seat of the car and seemed to be talking to someone, which was obviously Al or Winry. Ed seemed like he wasn't in the mood to talk. Riza returned with Winry and Roy explained the situation.

"Do you know anything about... car engineering?" Roy asked.

Winry shrugged. "Not really." Since she was moslty a girl from the boondocks, you wouldn't expect her to know much about vehicles. "But I'll try," she said. She bent down and inspected the engine. She sighed just as Roy had done earlier and said, "Sorry. I can't make heads or tails of what's wrong with it."

Roy nodded. He looked up to the sky as the hard rain poured onto his face. It was gray, and had clouds that were rarely seen in the country of Amestris. The puffy rainclouds showed no mercy to the fact that somone was eyeing them curiously. The rain should've hurt, hitting his unshielded face, but Roy barely flinched. _Okay,god. Now what? Throw me a frickin' bone._

"Roy," Riza said. "Are you all right?"

Roy exaled. "Yeah. I-"

But they were interuppted when Al emerged out of the car and yelled, "Brother's passed out!" Winry stood next to Al. She was just on her way back inside when Al had stepped out. Roy and Riza turned to look.

"Dammit," hissed Roy. "Riza, if we were to walk to the nearest location that we have access to, what location would that be?"

Riza looked down at the damp ground. "Yours. But that's over five miles away," she said.

"We can't make it there I guess," Roy said. They'd go back to HQ, but that was farther than Roy's house and they were in the downtown part of Central. HQ was in more of a private, seperated place. "And there's no one on the street, so we can't just ask someone for help."

Riza looked down. "We can't stay out here in the rain, Roy," Riza said. "We should get back in the car. We'll think of what to do with Ed while we're in there."

Roy, who wasn't in the mood to argue, nodded. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. But something restrained his left hand from getting any deeper. _What? _Roy felt it. It felt thin and flimsy, like paper. But it had this funny laminated feeling. Roy couldn't figure this out, and decided to pull the obect out. "What the-?" Roy flipped it over when he faced a blank image and saw a picture of Maes Hughes and his family. Roy furrowed his brow. _Since when did you get in my pants pocket? And how long were you there? Some sign...wait a minute.._Roy grinned and looked back up at the downpouring sky. "God sure has his ways of giving me signs," he muttered.

"Roy? You're really starting to soak. Get in here," Riza said from inside the car.

Roy turned around and held the now damp picture between his index and middle fingers. He smirked at her.

_1925 Hours (7:25 pm) Central, Several Blocks From The Hughes' Residence_

Roy dashed around a corner with the other four on his heels. Al was carrying Ed, who was still passed out and luckily, being big for his age, he was able to keep up, even with the extra weight. Winry jogged alongside the brothers and Riza was right behind Roy. Roy dashed around another corner.

"The Hughes' residence shouldn't be more than a couple blocks now," Roy panted. "From there we can get Gracia to help us with Ed."

Roy stopped running after noticing that the normal echo of footsteps wasn't echoing his steps anymore. He turned around and saw that they had all stopped running and Al was saying something.

"Look," Al said. He lifted Ed's head and they all saw that the back of Ed's head was bleeding. It was minor bleeeding, but it was still bad.

"Hell," Riza said.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"You know him. He's just...stubborn," Riza said. "No offense," she added quickly.

"Well, if he's that bad," Roy said. "We should get going."

Another strike of lightning filled the sky along with the loud rolls of thunder. The gray clouds looked even more threatening now that night had fallen. The downpour continued to worsen.

"Great, now its getting worse," yelled Roy over the load drops of rain hitting the pavement. "Let's go. Now."

_1931 Hours (7:31pm) Central, One Block From The Hughes' Residence_

"Yes," Roy muttered when he saw the sign of what street he was on. _Murphy Road. That's only one more block. Shelter._ Roy was soaking wet. His hair was wet, his clothes were wet, everything was wet. Even his socks were starting to get wet, despite the fact that he was wearing his rubber military boots.

Behind him, Riza was trying to keep up. The sound of the raindrops hitting the ground was drowning her ears out. She felt like she was going deaf. Plus, the number of guns she was carrying today was really weighing her down. She didn't even know why, of all days, she chose to carry four guns. But, since she was "the perfect soldier",so-called, she just chose to ignore it. Just to suck it up. I mean, its not that hard to carry an extra eight pounds when you're already being weighed down by the water dripping off your clothes, right? Right? Well, easier said than done.

Al was surprisingly doing good. Even if Ed was like 100- something or other pounds but Al had decided it was best to keep a steady pace. If he had decided to run, Al wouldn't be in a good mood. Especially if you start breathing the cold air deeply, it could cause a real bad cold. So, unless Ed would magically wake up with his ankle healed, yelling "Born free!" then Al would just have to suck it up for falling behind. This time, Al had to be responsible and haul his brother over until they reached Gracia Hughes' house.

Winry was just barely in a better condition. Her clothes were wet, and so was most of her skin. After all, she only wore a spaghetti-strap tank top, a light jacket, and a miniskirt. The only thing that could kept her dry was the umbrella. But her wrist was starting to feel all rusty and dead. Winry wasn't use to this. She didn't like it either. Running for like, half a mile, more or less, was really cramping her sides. She jogged for the rest of the way.

"Hey," Roy said, turning to look over his shoulder. They were just barely keeping up. "We're on Murphy now. Just one more block. Riza, how's Al doing with Ed back there?"

Riza stole a quick glance behind her. "He's... alright. Compared how anyone else would be, he's doing fine. Tired, but fine. He's keeping a steady pace."

"That's good." Roy gazed at Riza. _She's pushing herself too hard. She needs to slow down._ "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Riza nodded, then she looked up. They were coming up to the next corner. The next street. The street that held widow, Gracia Hughes' house. The street that was renamed after Roy's best friend.

"Hughes Avenue," Roy panted.

_1937 Hours (7:37pm) Central, The Hughes' Residence_

Roy, Riza, Al, and Winry stood on the front porch of widow Gracia Hughes's house. They stood their panting and coughing. They were breathing cold air for over ten minutes and their throats were soar. Even though they still haven't full regained their strenth, Winry immeidiatly knocked on the door. She gazed at Ed. _Please be all right._

To their relief, the door opened to reveal-

"Ha...Havoc?" Riza coughed. She wasn't feeling too good. Especially if you had been running out in the rain. Her throat was dry.

Roy stood up from leaning on the wall, and looked at the second lieutenant. What was Havoc doing here?

"Havoc, where's Gracia?...And why are you here?" Al asked.

Havoc tilted his cigarette up and down his mouth so the ashes were now littered on the front porch. "Well," Havoc blinked. _This is just insane. I'll never get used to this. And why are they..? _"Uh.." he stammered. "Me and Fuery are watching Elysia tonight. Um, sir, um, do you know you are guys are... drenched?" Havoc stammered.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you'd let us un, now would it?" Roy said between clenched teeth. He was not in the best mood.

"Uh..." Havoc moved aside and they all ran into the house. It felt all warm and cozy. Exactly what they needed.

_1940 Hours (7:40pm) The Hughes' Residence_

"So you guys chased Ed, Ed disappeared, you found him in an alley, a little out of it with a sprained ankle, and blood on the back of his head?" Jean said, rephrasing what Riza had just explained. Riza nodded. They all looked to Ed. He had been stripped of his all his clothes but his boxers and was layed down on a couch with a blanket over him. Winry knelt next to him and put a wet cloth over his head.

Roy chuckled. "Damn, Havoc, you're making me sound like a child." There was a low, grumbling sound that came from the staircase and everyone turned to look.

"Uncle Roy?" six-year old Elysia Hughes said. She was in her pink pjs and held a blanket in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

_Awwww_. Yes. The almighty Maes Hughes returned to Roy and was perched on his shoulder. _Right, Roy. Isn't she adorable? She's the cutest thing, isn't she? She's my pride and joy, you know._ Small, little pink hearts floated around Maes's head. Roy sighed.

Jean gave Kain a look. Kain shrugged. "I thought I already tucked her in," Kain said to himself. He got up from his sitting position and went to Elysia. He kneeled so he was the same height as her. "Elysia," he said. "I tucked you in already. You should be asleep."

"Uncle Kain, why is Uncle Roy, Auntie Riza, Big Sister, and Big Brother here? And why are they all wet? Why is Big Brother on the couch? Is he okay?"

"C'mon Elysia."

"But I want to stay here. I want to wait for Mommy to come home."

_Awww! She's just so adorable! I'm so proud of you Elysia. You're so big now!_ Maes continued to blab on and on, although Roy wasn't even listening.

Kain sighed. He didn't actually specialize in children. Al stood up and went over to Elysia. "Hey Elysia," Al said. "Do you know who I am?"

Elysia blinked. She was sort of clueless to who the 16-year old boy was, since she only knew Al as the big suit of armor. Elysia shook her head and slowly backed away. She looked up to Kain.

"Uncle Kain, Mommy says not to let strangers into the house. Who is he?" she said pointing to Al. Al chuckled.

_Aww.. Elysia doesn't know that's Al._ Maes said.

"Elysia, its me. Alphonse. Remember?"

Elysia broke into a huge grin. "Big Brother!"

_Oh my god! I just have to take a picture! _Roy glanced over at his shoulder. His curiousity got the better of him, and Maes took out a camera and shot a picture of Elysia realizing who Al was. _Awwww..._

A pair of headlights came through the window, but no one noticed. The front door unlocked and in walked Gracia with an armload of paperbags from the grocer's. "Sorry, I took so long getting back," she said as she turned to lock the door.

_Gracia! Aw, I missed you! I wish you could see me now._ Maes began to cry waves of milky way tears. How much the man missed his family on a scale would be an undiscovered number.

Gracia turned around and noticed for the first time who else was in her house. She set the groceries on the kitchen counter. "Oh, Roy. What're you doing here? And the rest of you?"

Roy looked down. "Gracia, its Ed. He needs help. He hit his head and sprained his ankle. We found him out in the rain by an alley. His head has some minor bleeding."

"Well then shouldn't you have taken him to hospital?"

"Its too far. My car spontaniously combusted... ooh that was an overstatement, what I meant to say was that my engine wouldn't cooperate. My car sorta broke down basically."

"Say no more. Where is he?" she asked.

"Um, we had to use the couch," Al said. "Sorry if the bleeding stained it, Mrs. Hughes."

"That's okay Al. You are Al right?" Gracia asked unsure of herself. Al nodded.

_And I thought everyone knew that I got my body back..._Al thought. _I guess you can't be famous for everything._

"Er," Jean said rubbing the back of his head. He felt like he was getting left out in this story. "I-uh..."

"Mommy!"

_Awwwww..._

"Elysia, why are you up? You should be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'll take her to bed, Mrs. Hughes," Al offered. He took Elysia by the hand and they went up the stairs to Elysia's room. He had looked like he was thrown into a hurricane when he was out in the rain, but now that he was sheltered, he took off his nylon hoodie and he was all dry. His pants were made of some plastic-like material that was sort of like leather that withstood the rain.

_1952 (8:52pm) Central, Hughes Residence, Sitting Room_

Gracia returned from the utility room. She had just thrown in Roy and Riza's military jackets, Al's hoodie, and Winry's jacket into the dryer. Ed was still on the couch, he wasn't unconscious, just asleep. Winry dipped a cloth into a bucket that was half-way filled with water. She wrung the excess water out of the cloth and replaced it with the old one that was on Ed's head.

Roy was gazing out the window. It was still downpouring and by the looks of it, it wasn't lighting up either. It was a pretty depressing sight. He had changed from his white button-up longsleeve shirt to a light blue button-up shirt that Gracia lent him. To be honest, Roy would've turned down the offer, but Maes kept on pressuring him from his shoulder.

Gracia looked to Riza who was polishing her gun. The shirt she wore underneath her jacket was barely wet for some reason. Gracia decided to change the subject. "So," she began, trying to start some small-talk, "I heard that the two of you are seeing each other now?"

Roy swiftly turned from his gaze at the window and Riza stopped rubbing the handle of her gun with her polishing cloth. Jean and Kain looked at each other, dashed for the coat closet, grabbed their coats and said, "Seeya.Don'tworryaboutthepay.Bye!" they started for the door, but as they opened it, a huge wind overcame them and they instinctively shut it. Roy and Riza eyed them, glaring daggers. Gracia looked like she just said the wrong thing, which after all, she did and she sweatdropped.

"Um...he..hehe," chuckled Kain. He and Jean backed up against a corner as Roy and Riza stalked over to them. "We didn't mean to," Kain explained. "Honest." Jean nodded.

"We-we were," Jean began. "Just talking. It must've slipped out. We didn't mean to say it. We're sorry. Don't shoot me Riza. You're like a sister to me. Please don't shoot," he pleaded with hands in the air.

A sister? Where in the name of the lord did that come from?

Riza unclicked the safety for one of the four guns she was carrying and released it from its holster.

Roy extented his arm to stop Riza and said, "No."

Riza nodded. Its not like she was really gonna shoot her subordinates. Kain and Jean wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"Um..on that cheerful note," Jean began. He wanted to test his luck. "How about you not reprimanding us either." Roy just glared at him and Jean got the message. The message was, _'don't try your luck that far.' _

Gracia was scared out of her wits. Was it her that had caused all this uprising? Minutes of silence passed. It was as if the world was frozen, only the pitter-patter of the rain made you know that it wasn't. Yes, boys and girls, it was still raining. "We are."

Gracia turned to look. Riza just admitted that she and Roy are currently dating each other. In the amount of time that Gracia was pondering over all this, Roy took the time to go back to the window and gaze at it and Riza went back to sitting down and polishing her gun.

"Yeah," Roy said. "A little over six months."

"B-but," Gracia stammered. "I thought the military forbade military personnel from-"

"Fraternizing?" Roy said, interrupting her, mid-sentence.

"That's true," Riza said. "But we're doing it anyways."

Roy nodded, continuing to look out the window. "Can you keep this a secret? We've had enough of these slip-ups." Roy turned from his gaze to glare at Kain and Jean, who were still backed up against the corner.

"Of course," Gracia replied. "I could almost hear his voice. He'd be saying that he knew that the two of you would get together one day," she said with a sigh. "He'd probably be making wedding plans, if he knew," she chuckled. Everyone knew she was talking about her late husband.

Roy sighed. _I CAN hear his voice. And he IS making wed..ding...plans... wait! Maes-!_

_Hm...no. Maybe this tux wouold look better on Roy. No. Maybe this one..Hm..._ Maes said with a tuxedo magazine in his lap. He was constantly flipping pages.

"Er-" Riza managed to say. "Wedding?"

"Yeah. I don't think we're ready for that yet," Roy said, waving his hands wildly. Both Roy and Riza knew that it was way too early for them to settle down.

"Plus that rule. What about that?"

_Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I know what you can do! _Maes yelled. He stood up on Roy's shoulder to his full height (3 inches) and waved his hand in the air like he was a pre-schooler who knew the answer to what color the sky was. His David's Bridal magazine fell off. Before Roy even noticed that his friend had a suggestion, Maes burst it out. _Fuhrer, Roy! Think about when you beomce the Fuhrer! When you become Fuhrer you can lift that rule!_

"Uh-I-uh," Riza was just speechless. _What would happen if Roy and me were to get married?... Well, that was a scary thought. _"Um," she was so speechless, that she couldn't even find words. _Well, its not like he is proposing me, so get over it._

"I-I...yeah, like I said," Roy stammered. "Its just too early for us," he smiled a really cheesy grin and nodded like a buffoon. Riza elbowed him.

"Roy, you're acting cheesy," Riza said between clenched teeth.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"W-where am I?"

Everyone gasped and looked towards the couch.

"Ed!" shouted Winry. It was almost as if everyone forgot about her. Al, who had just finished reading "The Three Little Pigs," to Elysia, was just coming down the stairs when he heard his older brother's parched voice. He quickly rushed down the stairs and went over to his older brother's side. Ed sat up so his legs dangled off the couch.

"Gaah!" he yelled. "Where are my clothes!" he said when he realized he was only in his boxers. Winry rushed over to him. "Agh, Winry!"

"Would you relax, Ed. I've seen you in your boxers before," she said.

Ed scowled. _Damn hormones._

Roy, who was glad that Ed had interrupted their conversation with Gracia, had a smug look on his face. "Well, well, Fullmetal. You're finally up. That slip you took must've did you some good."

"Yeah, right. Some good it did me-AAH!" Ed fell back down onto the sofa. He had just tried standing up when the pain jolted at his ankle. "Damn ankle."

"Suck it up," Roy said. Riza and Winry gave Roy a look. Roy shrugged. "Well you don't see me whining," he said.

"Well you weren't unconscious in the cold rain with blood spilling out of your head for twenty minutes."

Roy shrugged again.

Winry shook her head and ignored what just happened. "Really, Ed. You should think before you actually pull a stunt like that."

"Uh-huh. Who are you? My mother?" he said. "Now lay off. I can walk on my own."

"Brother," Al said. "She doesn't mean about thinking about your ankle. She meant thinking about pulling that stunt you did outside in Central with Mustang."

"Well if Mustang hadn't have chased me-"

"Hey, don't blame your faults on me, you cripple!" 0.o

"I'm only crippled because you chased me into an alleyway!"

Riza scowled. She was starting to lose her patience with Ed. "Roy wouldn'tve chased you if you hadn't dumped that gallon of water on his head!"

"It was only a joke!"

"And your joke cost you, Brother," Al said. Everyone was either against Ed, or not playing in the argument.

"Oh, you too Al?"

"Ed," Winry said softly.

"What?"

"You jerk." And what else did she do but, _SLAP,_ swat him in the head with her wrench. Ed looked like an idiot.

"What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?" She hit him again.

Al cringed but couldn't help but let his mind drift. _I wonder who's more aggressive? Winry or Teacher?_

Riza made a point in interrupting by saying, "Winry, you're going to injure him even more."

Winry dropped her wrench.

"Well," Jean said. "I certainly am confused."

_You're telling me. And I thought we were talking about their wedding._ Maes had returned after he had jumped off of Roy's shoulder and climbed back up after completing his mission: Operation: Retrieve David's Bridal Magazine. _Now, listen here Roy, I think this tux would look great on you-_

_Maes. I'm in the military. Traditionally, if I were to get married I would wear my uniform._

Maes blinked. _So...you are going to ask her to marry you?_

_Maes..._

"You know," began Kain. "It seems kinda quiet, but I can't figure out why..."

Al gasped. "The rain stopped!"

Riza crossed her arms. "About time it did. I really need to feed Hayate." She looked over to Roy. His head was slightly titled so it faced his shoulder, like he was looking at something on his shoulder, but it was really more of a _someone_. "Roy, you okay?" she waved her hand to his face. "Roy?"

"Uh..what?"

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"What for?"

"The rain stopped."

"Oh cool. I need to get home and sleep. All that running can really wear a guy out you know." He yawned.

**  
A/N: About time this chapter came to an end. I would've came up for a better ending for this chapter when I was in study hall a couple months ago, but I had to rush b/c the period was almost over. I guess I shoulda re-read the whole story. And I'm having a problem with indenting (someone help me out. I dunno what's wrong withit).Ugh, I've been typing forever. So, yeah, gumdrops to those who reviewed: FruitsBasketFreak44, flOofymikO, TearShield Alchemist, Cles, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose (),** **ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Hunter-Robin, C.A.M.E.O1 and Only, and rizahawkeye13. I would've ended this author's note,but I had some other news. Maybe the (rough draft) to this story isn't complete after all. I decided to put in an epilogue to the story, but don't worry, I'll still update as frequently as I do now. So review so you can get a hershey bar in the next chapter! **


	6. A Plot

**A/N: YO! I was out going to Denny's (the restaurant) when it starts downpouring. So, we only have one smally, teeny-tiny umbrella that we all have to fit under. So, I go rogue, and run out in the downpour headfirst. My t-shirt got all freakin' wet and I think to myself, "Hey, I just experienced chapter 5"..only the way I described the downpour seemed much worse...so yeah. Oh, and today is the 62nd anniversary of D-Day. The tragic day where the/our US soldiers landed onOmaha Beach in Germany, Dog Green Sector. Salute to the fallen soldiers!..Okay. (Sorry if I'm doing that patriotic thing again. I'm so dedicated). On with chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I keep forgetting to put these...I own nothing, okay? Good. Hiromu Arakawa owns everything...that's FMA related.**

Ch.6 A Plot

_1 Month Later, 0638 Hours (6:38am) Central HQ_

"You're in luck today, sir," Riza stated when she dropped Roy's papers off at his desk.

"How's that?"

"You seem to be lacking in your average paperwork."

"Uh-huh," Roy said. There was a disturbing moment of silence. "Yeah... what does that mean?"

Riza sighed. "You don't have as much paperwork as you ususally do, sir."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Oh," was what he said. "That's all." He tapped his pen on his desk. _Wait a second. _"You mean I have less paperwork than I usually do?" he said, lifting his head from his desk.

"That's what I just said. Yes."

"...Then..." Roy began just as his other subordinates came in with their cups of coffee. "You mean... less paperwork?"

Riza nodded.

"I'm a free man once again! Hallelujua! **(A/N:Sp?)**" Roy yelled startling the jesus out of the guys and girl (Ross)who had just walked in. Kain spilled his coffee at the sudden...er... laughter.

Roy continued to cackle like a maniac and Riza was slowly starting to back away from the man.

"Do you think he got layed?" Havoc whispered to the others.

"What was that Havoc?" Riza said, although she already knew what the lower ranking officer just said.

"Erm... um," Havoc stammered. "W-w.."

"Why is he so... happy?" Brosh asked, saving his friend's neck.

"You say that like he has no right to be happy," Riza said.

"N-no..um..." Brosh said. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we all start on our paperwork? Heh..." Brosh said, nodding his head and smiling like one of those guys from a Colgate commercial.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Havoc said. "Why don't we?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Riza muttered to herself. Around her was her superior, with his irrepressible laughter, and two lower ranking officers who were nodding like those bobbleheads you find in your HappyMeal at McDonalds.

1607 Hours (4:07 pm) Central Command HQ, Gen. Mustang's Office

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Yes ma'am."

Havoc marked a tally on his desk. "You know Chief," he began. "Do you mind slowing this argument. I'm trying to make a tally record," he marked a couple more lines on his desk and leaned back to admire his work and started adding the tallys together. "Hey, you asked Hawkeye that same question about 109 times over," he said.

"I asked her what?" Roy said. Riza slapped her head. _How do I put up with this man?_

Jean sighed. "You asked her if you can leave the office because you just finished your work about something something hours ago."

"Oh," said Roy. He turned to Riza. "How about now?"

"No, sir. Not until your hours are over."

"Why not just a walk. C'mon. What harm can a stroll in the park with the woman I love do?"

Riza gave him a look that said _'Don't mention that around here'. _Roy clenched his teeth and mouthed 'S_orry'._

Havoc who was the only other person in the office shook his head. He felt so left out.

"So how about it?" Roy said.

"Fine."

Havoc sat up. "Oo-o-oh. Looks like you're finally following up to Mustang's charm, huh Hawkeye?"

Riza gave him a deathglare.

"Okay, let's go," Roy said throwing his coat on.

"Me too?" Havoc said hopefully.

"Havoc," Riza said bluntly. "You've been dismissed an hour ago."

Havoc hit his desk with his head. "You're kidding me."

"No.."

"You mean I stayed in this crapshit office for an extra hour watching Mustang beg and Hawkeye... do whatever Hawkeye does?"

"Looks like it."

Havoc blinked. "Well, shit, that's bull. I'm outta here," he grabbed his coat and ran out the door before you could say "cigarette".

"His problem," Roy shook his head in mock disappointment. Riza shrugged as the two of them left the office.

"Where to sir?" Riza asked.

This time, Roy was the one to give her a look.

"Uh... Roy," she corrected.

"How's the park sound to you?"

"That sounds good."

The walk to the park was uneventful. The autumn leaves were falling off the trees, followed by small breezes every now and then. Red, orange, yellow, brown, and other random colors in between. The leaves swirled into the wind as the flow of those gentle breezes ran by. The raven haired man sighed and turned to see if anyone was behind them before he put his arm around Riza's waist, pulling her closer to him. Riza didn't resist and leaned her head against his chest as they continued to walk.

"General Mustang!"

Roy scowled. _Great. What now?_

He turned around and saw no one. _Weird. I'm sure someone just called my name._

"Who was that?" Riza asked. Apparently, she had heard someone calling his name too.

"I don't know," Roy answered.

There was a rustling in one of the trees above them, but there was no breeze to follow this.

"You in the trees, hands up!" Riza said, pulling her pistol out and aiming it at the tree limbs.

Roy shook his head. _She sure needs to lighten up some. _

The person in the trees stuck his head out. He chuckled. "Eheheh."

Riza put her gun down in relief. "Alphonse." Al smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I shoulda said who I was first," he rubbed the back of his head and smiled, climbing out of the tree."Oh, right." the 15 year old boy saluted as if it was a natural thing to do.

Roy and Riza exchanged glances and saluted back to the younger boy. When that little affair was over, Riza asked, "Al... what was that for?"

"Oh, I'm taking the alchemy exam. Its in three months you know," he answered cheerfully.

"Really? I'm sure you'll do fine, Al," Riza said.

"Mmhm. My teacher says I've really been improving in my accuracy and speed. And I'm only here because Ed needs me to check up on HQ, to see if there's anything he needs to know. But I guess I just ran into you guys. So, I'll be leaving soon," he took a sip of water from his waterbottle that he held.

"Ahem," Roy said butting in. "Speaking of Fullmetal, how is he doing. Haven't seen him in a month now."

Al began his thinking process. "Oh, he's doing fine. He's already recovered from his cold and his ankle's doing okay. He's just as fine as ever. He's in Resembool right now with Winry, but he's catching the next train so-"

"Wait!" interrupted Roy. "Did you just say Winry?" Al nodded. Roy gave one of his devilsh grins. Riza cringed. _What is this man up to? _

"I've been thinking," Roy began. "What do either of you guys think... in a case between Miss Rockbell and Fullmetal?"

Al spit out the water that he was drinking and Riza jumped back in fear of getting spit on. Roy held back a chuckle.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Al apologized.

"That's okay Al." She turned to look at Roy. "What did you just say about Winry and Ed?"

"I mean," Roy repeated. "What do you think if they were to... you know, hook up?"

Riza shook her head and Al giggled a little bit. "Honestly, Roy," Riza began, but her sentence was quickly interjected by Roy.

"No, think about it first."

"Actually," Al said. "I always thought Brother acts a little different when he's around Winry. I guess they would look good together if you think about it."

"Yeah, see Riza. If Ed would hook up with his mechanic-"

"You'd use it as a weakness," Riza said, interjecting the man.

"Yeah, but you can't really prove that now can you?" Roy said. There was no answer from his lieutenant. "See, I caught you there. Now c'mon. Al's in, you can get in on it too."

"I never said I was in," Al said. The other two looked at him. "Okay, I'm in," Al said.

"Okay, never mind. Let's hit the next topic. Riza have you ever noticed that there was something between us?" Roy said.

"Roy, that's why we're-"

"No, not just us, I mean Ed, Al, Winry...hell even Maes."

"Hughes?"

"Yup."

"Sorry to say, but is that even a word?" Riza said. "Yup. Is 'yup' a word?"

Roy shook his head again. "That was irrelevent. Okay, now guess." Roy crossed his arms as if he were the gameshow host to Jeopardy.

"We're... all alchemists?"

"No. Duh."

"We're all in the military?"

"Nope. Not Al or Winry."

"We all had someone close to us die?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Good one, but no. Who died for Maes?"

_Yeah...who died for me? No, wait. I died for myself. Pretty sad story, right Roy?_

_God no._

"We've all had encounters with... humuculi!" Al yelled. Roy and Riza looked at him dumbfounded.

"Well?" Riza said.

"Well what?"

"Is that it?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay, I give up," Al said whole-heartedly. "Its hard."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Yeah, so tell."

Roy pulled something out of his jacket. "We all... have birthdays in the same month!" he yelled ecstatically.

Riza and Al sweatdropped.

_Why am I dating such a childish man?_

"We do?" Al said. "Mine is actually one month difference from Brother's so that can't be it."

Roy ignored Al, much to Al's dismay. He doesn't like being ignored. Actually, no one does.

"What about?" Riza said.

Roy slapped his head. "Oh thanks a lot. Now you make me feel stupid."

"But-" Al began. His birthday really was just a month's difference from Ed's.

"So, my point is, what if we can get them together for, like, a birthday present or something?"

Riza groaned. "So we're back to this subject?"

Roy nodded.

"If I say yes-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Roy said waving away any of Riza's worries. "So does that mean yes?"

Riza rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess so."

"See," Roy smiled a real corny one. "Okay, this is what I was thinking," he pulled another tablet from his jacket. It was marked with dates and names and scribbles and whatnot.

"Roy."

"Yeah Riza?"

"If that was the same thing you were working on when I told you to watch Hayate and he got loose from his leash, I swear I'll-"

"Funny thing actually. Ehehe," he smiled yet another cheesy grin.

"Roy Mustang!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Godhelpme!" he yelled as Riza pulled out her pistol and began chasing after the man. Roy swiftly turned and he ran into the woods with Riza on his heels. While all this was happening, Al was completely clueless and he sweatdropped. About two and a half minutes later, they both returned. Luckilly Roy had full control of his body and he didn't look like he had been handicapped of any body part whatsoever. Roy seemed to be laughing his ass off over something that seemed hilarious to his point of view.

As we all know, Riza Hawkeye is an expert when it comes to guns, more specifically, pistols. Everyday, as we all know how she deconstructs and reconstructs her gun, and challenges herself with her time. And apparently, she has forgotten two, yes, I repeat, _two _parts to her Colt .45.

"Yeah, I-I can't believe you forgot the mainspring _and _the sear. Oh god," he said doubling over.

Riza whipped him with the end of her gun. Al made an "ouch" face.

"Ow. Yeah," Roy coughes. "That's what I like about you , Riza."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I must've took forever to get this chapter up, but I was super busy and whatever. So, yeah, other than today being the 62nd anniversary of D-Day, where the US soldiers of World War 2 landed on the shores of Omaha Beach and Normandy, France, there is also today being 6-6-06. In other words, if you are superstitous, today is the day of Satan's... whatever. Just a bad luck day, cuz the number 666 is a bad omen and its in the bible, new testement, revelations. Where the apocalypse comes, Satan takes over the world, or something or other. Freaky. So, yeah, I hope nunya guys got some bad crap on you. And here's the review list: cutemonic fox, rizahawkeye13, proud shipper, flOofymikO, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Mawk, FruitsBasketFreak44, Cles, dreximgirl,potterandefronlover, andxofull-midget-alchemistxo,and MoonStarDutchess. Hershey bars to all of you. FLAMETAL-- **


	7. The Misdemeanor Of The Mess Hall

**A/N: YO! Um, I had to right this chapter raw, meaning that it didn't come straight from the notebook, because apparently most of the original chapter 7 was either torn, scribbled on, or any other type of vandalism you can think of (thanks to my 3 year old brother), occured to it and I can only remember much as... the plot/title of this chapter. Oh, and does anyone know if Resembool has its own train station for sure? Contact me so the setting line could be corrected if it doesn't or if any other typos come my way.**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual: I own nothing and and Hiromu Arakawa owns everthing that's FMA related.**

Ch.7 The Misdemeanor of the Mess Hall

1200 Hours (12:00 N) Resembool Train Station 

"I still don't see why you should have to come back with me," Ed said, with his elbow rested on the windowsill. He and Winry just boarded the train that would take them back to Central, where the two of them would meet up with Al and get things back on track for the state alchemist.

"C'mon Ed," Winry said. "Its not like I'm going to cause you any trouble," she said.

"You already did," Ed muttered to himself, recalling last month where Roy had yelled something about Winry being Ed's girlfriend. That little event caused a whole chain reaction to ensue. He sighed in his ennui and gazed out the window at the train station.

Outside the train, you could hear the station chief yelling, "All aboard!" for anyone else who would be boarding the train."All aboard!" yelled the station chief. "Last call for transportation to Central City!" he said with the megaphone in his hand. As if on cue, a man had ran out onto the platform and jumped onto the train. The man had sort of caught Ed's attention. He looked familar, but couldn't quite figure out who that person was.

"Ed?" Winry said. "What was that you said?"

Ed sat upright. "What was what that I said?"

"Never mind," she said. The train had made a sudden jerk, signaling the fact that the train was departing the station and was starting on its straightaway trip to Central.

-

3 days later,1205 Hours (12:05 pm) Central Headquarters, Mess Hall

-

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Havoc said. "Ed's coming back today."

"He is?" Fuery said, clearly stunned. "But its only been a month."

"Yeah. Well, that kid can seriously break in," Havoc said, as he and the rest of them head in line for their lunch.

-

"Ewww," Breda said as he sat down in the Mess Hall with the rest of the group.

"What is this stuff?" said Havoc. He took his spork and flipped the sog on his tray, only to have it slop down with a _Splatb!_ sound. "Ugh."

"Um... I think today is supposed to be some sort of... stew," answered Fuery. He prodded his unappetizing "stew" with his spork, and it jiggled. "Mine looks like its made from a different substance than yours," Fuery said. His jiggled and Havoc slopped. "Which one of ours do you think tastes better?" he asked.

"I don't know. You try yours first," said Havoc.

"Ewww. No," Fuery said just as Ross and Falman joined them at their table.

"What's ew?" Ross asked, settling down next to Havoc.

"That," said Havoc, pointing at the entree on his plate. "Where's Brosh?" he said suddenly noticing that his friend wasn't there.

"Back paying for his lunch... well sort of. He got into a fit with the chefs about what this food actually is" Ross answered, still gazing at her slop, lost in its yuckiness. She poked hers just as Fuery had done earlier. "Yeah. This is...gross."

"Not gross. More like... ew," said Breda. "So, who's gonna eat theirs first?" he turned his head to see if anyone would.

"Let's make a bet," Havoc said suddenly.

Falman put a hand to his chin. "But General Mustang said not to make anymore bets about anything whatsoever."

"Screw that! He's not even here! Besides, its not really a bet. More like an offer of the sort." Havoc replied in a smart-allec tone.

"Speaking of him," said Ross, ignoring the bet that was about to take place. "Where is he? And Hawkeye?"

"Do the math," said Falman. "They said that they are going out on a "mission"," he said giving bunny-ears to the word 'mission'. "He said they'd be back after lunch.Yeah right. They're probably out at some bar, swinging it, while we have this... stew shit."

Breda choked. "Hawkeye at a bar? Yeah, right."

For some unclear reason everyone started to choke up. Maybe it was how Breda had said it, maybe it was how he choked on his own saliva, but whatever it was, it seemed to get a little chuckling going.

"I don't really get it. What's so weird about Hawkeye going to a bar?" asked Havoc, when they all finished snickering.

"...I don't know," someone answered with a laconic reply.

Havoc scratched the back of his head and lit a cigarette. "Really. Remember when I said she was like a sister to me?" he asked to Fuery, since he was the only one there, he nodded. "Yeah, well, I was serious. It just wasn't an excuse. I meant it then, and I mean it now. Hawkeye can have fun if she wants to. Let her have some. Its a free country," he stated.

"Yeah, since Bradley slash Pride had "disappeared"," Breda put in, emphasizing the 'disappeared'. "AKA, ever since the regicide."

Everyone blinked. Fuery shrugged and wiped his glasses with his cloth, and in doing so, his elbow accidentally knocked over his glass of water.

_Clink!_

The glass of water crashed to the floor, spreading broken glass and water everywhere. And it just so happens that a random soldier was heading in that direction.

"Wait-! No! Don't go there!" Fuery yelled just as the person went through the puddle of water.

"What the-!" the soldier said. He skidded through the water, and his lunch tray went flying. The soldier who had slipped on the puddle, landed on his back. Meanwhile, other people were paying attention to the tray of crap. It practically went flying vertically in the direction it was tossed at.

"Shit!" Brosh yelled when he saw a dark shadow craft upon his head. The greenish-yellow...multicolored thing was about to land on his head. He held his tray up in defense from the thing known as "lunch". _Splat!_ Touchdown! It hit the tray, with not one piece of "stew" hitting him. But, of course it was the impact that sent Brosh falling to the Mess Hall floor. Good news: The tray didn't fall on him. Bad news: The adhesive like stew thing did.

"Alright who did this?" Brosh yelled, as he stripped off his military jacket. It was encased in the goober pea thing.

"Uh.." There wasn't exactly an answer.

The poor soldier who had slipped had suddenly managed the courage within him and slowly stood, creating a somewhat dramatic effect. "Um that was sort of... me, but it wasn't intentional or anything-"

And yet, another soldier had happened to slip on the water, getting another set of slop to fly. It hit someone who was actually not even paying attention to what was going on, splashing him on the head.

Immeidiatly getting really, really pissed, he stood up and yelled, "What the fuck!" he threw his slop at some random person in an anger frenzy, and that person, who didn't even do anything, but laugh, took his shit-stew and launched it somewhere, and the chain reaction ensued. Yes my fellow readers, there was a food fight in one of the least expected places to have a food fight: The Mess Hall of the Amestris Armed Forces, aka Military.

"Fuck!" Breda yelled when he got nailed. He stood and aimed and struck his lunch back at where he thought it came from. Meanwhile Havoc was laughing his ass off, that is until he got shot. He stood from hiding under the ledge of table and tossed, not threw, tossed his disgusting crap.

"Lieutenant Havoc! Lieutenant Breda!" yelled Falman. "It is most unwise if you continue to do this childish manner!"

"I agree," said Fuery. He was on the floor with his empty tray over his head and using it as a shield.

"Yeah," agreed Ross. "Brosh!" she yelled when she spotted the sergeant. "Stop that!"

"Hell no!" he yelled back. "This shit is fun! I hadn't had a food fight since I was a kid!"

"I never had a food fight!" someone yelled.

"Well, here you go!" Brosh launched a spork at the guy who said that. Bullseye.

"There is an underside to this you know," Ross said.

"Underside my ass!" another person yelled. He was clearly high on something. Maybe it was the slop.

"This is getting out of hand," Fuery said. "Where are the MPs?"

"They never are around when you think of it. And yet they are always around when you don't want them to be," said Falman, ducking just as a carrot piece sailed over his head. "This is unjust."

"This lunch is unjust!" Havoc yelled, clearly having fun, despite his unkempt appearance. It appeared that it was the southside of the Mess Hall against the northside. Havoc and the rest were on northside. "Its a sortie!" he yelled when he was suddenly and deliberately attacked from all sides. His battlecry caused his side, the north, to suddenly attack anyone who was taking part in the sortie.

"Holy..." a familar young voice yelled.

"Didja hear that?" Ross asked."It sounded like Ed."

"Ed?" Fuery said. "He's here? Already?" Fuery managed his gut and slowly stood to a crouching height where he was sure Ed would notice him waving.

"What the hell?" Ed questioned. The Mess Hall was a complete wasteroom. It was covered from floor to ceiling in some sort of intoxicating goo. Some tables were turned over, chairs and stools were on their sides or were being used as shields, and a regiment of soldiers throwing shit at each other with the classic civil war: North vs. South.

"Edward!" Ross yelled over to the adolescent.

Ed turned to look. Somehow, over the roar of the Mess Hall, he had heard someone yelling his name. Then he noticed them. Thankfully Ed was on the northside, and noticing some familar soldiers who were trying to keep out of this "war" like civilians. Ed grinned, noticing Fuery, Ross, and Falman, ran over to them, slightly crouching and his arm bent over his forehead.

"What's going on?" Ed asked. "Besides the fact that there's a food fight going on. Its making me want to retch."

"I dunno. It just happened."

Ed furrowed his brow. "This is a pretty presumptuous thing to do," Ed said, cocking a smile.

"What do you mean?" Fuery asked. Sure it was obvious, but you have to wonder.

"Presumptuous: pr: pre.zump.choo.ez. Adjective, too bold or daring; taking to much for granted-"

"Falman, that's not what he meant," said Ross. She cleared her throat so Ed could explain.

"I mean, shouldn't Mustang be all over this? Its not like him just to leave this hanging in the air. He'd reprimand and punish everyone who's in this room for what..." Ed stopped midsentence, noticing the appearance on Fuery, Falman, and Ross's face. "Oh," Ed said. "W-where is he?"

As if they were summoned from a spellbook, Roy and Riza stood bewildered at the sight in front of them as they stood in the doorway of the Mess Hall.

_Ooh. This does not look good_, Maes said, shaking his head.

"R-right there," stammered Fuery, pointing a shaky finger. Silence seemed to eerily creep upon the hall as each soldier dropped what item he or she held in their hands. It was a shaky silence and was almost life threatening.

Uh-oh.

"What the hell happened?" Roy asked, breaking the silence.

No one dared answer the question.

-

1323 Hours (1:23pm) Central HQ, Mess Hall

-

Havoc whistled as he dunked his mop into the bucket the contained the sour smelling, dark liquid, for the umpteenth time.

"So this is the underside you guys were talking about," Brosh said, as he wrung a sponge of the same murky water that was in Havoc's bucket.

"Uh-huh," Ross said.

"Can't you guys help us out?"

"No. Can't do the time, don't do the crime."

Breda rolled his eyes. "Who the hell says that anymore?" he whispered to himself as he mopped the floor.

"Besides," Ed said. "Mustang is making us watch you guys, making sure all you military dogs get every little piece of crap clean. Even though I wasn't here for more than half the time," he said, muttering that last part to himself.

"I'd rather go through a month without my cigarettes."

"I'd rather bath a dog."

"I'd rather...be your bodyguard again, Ed."

Ross shook her head. "I for one would never go through that again," she said recalling the incident where she and Brosh had to be used as bodyguards for the Elrics somewhere along the lines of Lab 5.

Havoc sighed. "Shouldn't the four of you guys be making sure everyone else is doing their part, not just us?" he asked.

"Yeah." But the the four stayed where they stood.

"Oh boy," Havoc sighed.

-

1347 Hours (1:47pm) Central HQ, Gen. Roy Mustang's Office

-

"Hey, what the-?" Riza yelled, just as Roy took her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "Sir, what're you-!" but before she could finish her sentence, she felt Roy's lips on hers and before her mind had clicked, he slipped his tongue past her lips and began exploring the inside of her mouth, taking in every little space. Riza was a little out of it at first, but she quickly returned the kiss and began the tongue battle. Roy pushed her closer to the wall, trying to kill as much space as possible in between them and he let go of her wrists. When Riza found the movement in her wrists, she cupped Roy's jaw, trying to bring him as close as she could.

Maes wolfwhistled. _Damn, Roy. Keep this up for another thirty seconds and you both will find yourself unconscious and dizzy._ Roy ignored him. But, there was something else. There was another wolfwhistle, but this time it seemed real.

Upon hearing the wolfwhistles and catcalls of several people, Roy pulled apart from Riza and noticed thhat his subordinates were standing in the doorway and watching the two officers make-out. The predicament was slowly followed by a disturbing moment of silence.

Roy, feeling it was his duty to speak up said, "Uh, I tripped and I-I-" Yeah. Not exactly a good excuse.

"Right... We need to continue cleaning the Mess Hall," Havoc said, and he, Breda, and Brosh left.

Ross, Fuery and Falman were the only others left with Ed. "Um, we need to watch them," Falman, Ross, and Fuery immediatly scrambled back to the Mess Hall as well.

"Yeah, Mustang. I need to... do something," Ed said, slowly slipping away from the doorway, only he went as far as the other end of the doorframe and from his angle, he could still see what they were doing, but they couldn't see him.

Roy sighed and let his shoulders slump. Riza turned to him and pistol-whipped him.

_Ouch! _Ed said scrunching up his face. _That has got to hurt. And that is total insubordination. _

"Oww," Roy said rubbing his face. "What was that for? And that one hurt this time."

"Sir, you're going against protocol. I clearly stated that I would prefer if none of this would occur while we're in office."

"Yeah, but-"

"No exceptions, _sir_," she said.

"Well you returned it back," he said, satisfied in his come back.

Riza didn't answer, but slightly blushed.

By the doorframe, Ed snickered.

"What have we here, Fullmetal?"

Ed spun around to see the image of Lieutenant General Hakuro lurking over him. He had been demoted a while ago and seeing that Ed hadn't responded yet, he said, "What is so funny, Elric?"

_Hm...that's the first time anyone's actually called me 'Elric' without the Ed/Edward in front of it._ Ed quickly gained his composure. Ed cleared his throat and decided to speak in a loud voice so Riza and Roy could hear that Hakuro was there. "Um," he began loudly. "Nothing, Lieutenant General Hakuro, sir."

Inside of Roy's office, Roy and Riza suddenly stopped their argument when the name 'Hakuro' was heard. Roy panicked. "Quick! Hide!"

Riza pistol-whipped him again, lighter this time. "You idiot, I work here. Get back at your desk and do that paperwork."

_Ooh. Roy you got pistol-whipped by your girlfriend... again._

Roy glared at the mini-ghost on his shoulder. After doing so, he turned back to Riza. "What about you?"

"I said, 'I work here'. There's nothing wrong with me being here," she said and magically pulled out her pistol cleaning kit and started polishing it, starting with the trigger guard.

_Duck Roy! She's gonna shoot you!_

Roy ducked, for the cloth being so close to the trigger, it could misfire. _Maybe you're right this time, Maes._

Riza sighed, yet again noticing the man's childishness. "Its on safety, sir."

"Oh. Okay," he said returning to his desk and sitting in his seat in an upright position. On his shoulder, Maes cackled.

_You are such an evil pixie, _Roy thought.

-

1356 Hours (1:56pm) Central HQ, Outside of Gen. Mustang's Office

-

"Then if there's nothing more to discuss with you, Elric, I'll just head inside of Mustang's office," Hakuro said. He moved towards the door, but Ed blocked it. Hakuro had expected a bold move as this one, and had faked moving left, and hit right. Where Ed wasn't blocking that part of the door. "And I expect to find everything as it should be." He turned the knob-

Ed panicked. _Now_ _I can see why Mustang doesn't like this guy. He's a creep. He doesn't even knock first._

"General, sir," Hakuro said.

Maes raised an eyebrow. _Sir? Oh, that's right. You ranks higher than Hakuro now._

Hakuro saluted to Roy and Roy did the same. After dismissing the formallity, Hakuro spoke. "Sir." Everyone, meaning Ed, Roy, and Riza, could tell that Hakuro was having trouble calling Roy 'sir'. "Do you know that the Mess Hall is in a complete-"

"Mess? Yes, I do, _Lieutenant _General," Roy said, emphasizing the 'lieutenant' in 'lieutenant general' for his own pleasure. "I have more than half of the regiment responsible working on that, with the custodians."

"Oh, yes sir. I just wanted to clarify that Eastern Command and Central Command will be having their annual vacationing month at the same time. Is that okay with you sir?"

"Yes, Hakuro. It is."

"What months shall I put them in for?"

Roy shrugged. "Pff. I don't care. You decide. As long as it is legitimate." Roy blinked. _What am I doing? I just gave Hakuro control of which months to vacation on. _

But before Roy had a chance to protest, Hakuro saluted and said, "Yes sir," and he left. Roy sighed.

**A/N: Um...yeah. This chapter sure was long. Um, sorry if I took long to update. Did I take long ot update? Sure felt like it. Well, at least I updated. And I actually got this chapter from my brother. We were watching a movie with a food fight in it and he was all, "Hey! Why don't you-" Exactly. Yeah, so since I got nothing else to say, here's the thankies list for the reviewers, which will be known as TLFTR (TLFTR shorter than last time. Boo-sob): Redsoul, Rei Sabere, FruitsBasketFreak44, Cles, rizahawkeye13, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and Moonstar Dutchess. I hope you guys like lollipops, cuz that's what you getting! Review! **


	8. When You Go Into Someone's Kitchen

**A/N: YO! I wrote to someone in a review reply saying that this chapter was four pages long. My bad. I write real small and I used a big notebook, so it may end up longer than I may have said...plus I added a bunch more description. Oops...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and Hiromu Arakawa owns everything that's FMA related.**

Ch.8 When You Go Into Someone's Kitchen...

-

1 Week After The Mess Hall's...Mess, 1219 Hours, Central, In An Alleyway

-

"Are you sure you gave Al the note in his mailbox?" Riza asked. She stood by the entrance of an alleyway on Yalsie Street, looking for the person that she and Roy Mustang, were currently waiting for. Normally, Riza wouldn't even think of leaving headquarters since it was another busy day, but it was lunchtime and Roy and Riza slipped out, making sure no one had noticed.

"I'm positive. I put it exactly in the box marked 'A. Elric'," Roy said, with his back leaning against the wall. Even though Al wasn't in the military, he happened to get his own mailbox, which was weird...

I _wonder where that kid is? I don't think that riddle was too hard, I mean for an alchemist as experienced as he is, it should be cake. Well, I guess I'll have to wait here with Riza, alone._ A lightbulb clicked in Roy's head. _Wait. Me and Riza are alone... _A devilish smirk played upon the Flame Alchemist's lips.

"You know Riza. Since me and you are alone, we could-"

"Don't even think about it you pervert!" Riza said, falshing her gun out.

Roy sighed. _Its not like I expected her to say "Yes, Roy. Make love to me!" Pff. I wish._ He looked up, recalling what happened that earlier morning with nothing else to do.

Flashback

It was early in the morning, the start of a new paperwork-filled day. The air smelled of morning dew and there was a light fog hanging over the Central area. Roy stepped out of his house and pulled his keys from his pocket. He fumbled with the keys until he found the right one. There were so many keys. One for his car, one for his mailbox in HQ, one for the mailroom in HQ, one for his office in HQ, one for the outer office, aka: his subordinates' office in HQ, one for the lounge in HQ, one for the numerous janitors' closets (luckily they were all worked with the same lock) in HQ, one for the investigations' department in HQ, one for the military library in HQ, one for the State Alchemists' library in HQ, and even keys for theEastern, Western, Southern, and Northern HQ,and don't forget the spares. Who knew becoming general of the military meant being a key holder. Luckilly he found the one he needed, his house key. He jammed it in the keylock and locked the door.

He paced his way to his car, started it, put it in gear, and hit the pedal to the floor, making a nonstop trip to Central HQ. On his way there, he couldn't help but wonder. Riza had told him to do something the last night, but what was it? _Oh man, she's gonna kill me. I don't even remember what I had to do? Think Roy! Think! Idiot!_

_YO! ROY!_

"Aahh!" Roy's nerves instantly went off and he suddenly switched pedals, hitting the brakes (luckilly no one was behind him, or even on the road. It was early morning after all). Roy's head jerked forward, almost hitting the steering wheel. His heart was pounding like crazy. When he finally regained his composure, Roy leaned back in his seat. "What the hell was I thinking?"

_Um..._

Roy's eyebrow twitched. _This can't be happening..._

_"Well it is Roy. Face it. You almost killed yourself witha steering wheel,"_ Maes said.

"Why are you here Hughes?"

_"Why wouldn't I be here?"_

"Because you're supposed to be deceased! Dead! Onto the Underworld! Making bets with Haydes!" Roy said, almost loud enough for it the whole country of Amestris to hear.

Maes raised an eyebrow that was barely distiguishible since he was only a couple inches tall. "Isn't Haydes a god? I didn't know you believe in gods, Roy. And Haydes is the hell god. Why would I go there?"

Roy groaned. "Why me?" And he instantly started hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Whoa, Roy," Maes said. "That kills brain cells you know. And they won't grow back."

Roy stopped. "Maes, why are you here again?"

Maes put a hand to his chin. "Hm...why _am _I here?" Roy rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's right Roy," Maes said. "The thing Riza wanted you to do was to make this letter thing to Al. You had to meet him somewhere with Riza around your lunch hours."

"Was that it?"

"Uh-huh. Bye now!" Maes waved.

"Where are you going?"

"To Elysia. She just started school you know! And I wanna be there with her 24/ 7. Even if she doesn't know I'm there. Wanna see some pictures?"

Roy cringed. "No, that's okay. You can go and um.. observe Elysia in her studies. I'll be fine." Once Maes finally disappeared, Roy pulled out a pen and piece of paper and started scribbling down the letter he was supposed to write to Al.

As Roy passed the mailroom when he reached HQ, Roy got an idea and pulled out a new piece of paper.

End Of Flashback

-

1222 Hours, Central, In An Alleyway

-

"Where is that kid? Seriously," Riza said, slumping down against the wall. She glanced at Roy and sighed, deciding to return back to the entranceway. To her relief, she saw the fifteen year old boy walking down the street with a piece of paper in his hands, looking lost and worried. He had a tan backpack hanging over his shoulders and he glanced up every now and then.

"I see him. Finally," Riza said, turning around to see Roy. Roy looked up. He was sitting in a crossed-legged position with a stick in his hands and drawing in the dirt. He had drawn numerous things, none of them, surprisingly, alchemy arrays. Some were stick figures and houses that even a toddler can draw better than.

"Uh..." Roy quickly took his hand and wiped the doodles away, causing some dust to emerge. It cleared and the two regained piece of mind and ran back to the alleyway. He spotted Al and a small smirk played upon his lips.

"Alphonse," he hissed in a whisper tone. He sorta sounded like Shou Tucker after he had been formed into a chimera. Yeah, that raspy voice."Alphonssse," he repeated.

Riza looked at him strangly. "What are you up to?"

Roy ignored the question. "Alphonssse Elllriic. Over here," he hissed.

A person who was just walking by the alley noticed the man in military uniform, hissing. _What a freak, _thought the bypasser.

"Aaalllll," the general said.

Riza shook her head. She was so clueless.

Al, who had heard his name being... hissed. Turned around since his back was facing the alley the two militants were in. "W-who's there?" he slowly crept towards the alley. Al didn't even know his feet were moving in that direction. It was a notion, a force that pulled him closer.

"Hello?" Al said, creeping into the alley. "I brought what you asked for and I'm alone! Now give back Lt.Hawkeye and Gen.Mustang!" Al said defiantly.

Roy laughed. He had grabbed Riza and they hid in a darker part of the alley when he saw that Al was coming closer. "Oh, boy, Al. You really are gullible," he laughed. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Riza asked.

"Me too," Al said.

"Here, Al give me that note," Roy said. Al did so. It read:

**Alphonse Elric,**

**I have Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and General Roy Mustang in my custody. I willslit their throats if you don't give me what I ask for. But to make it a little more interseting, I put it in riddle. Figure it out and I suggest you do that soon.**

**-Bring me AE. 1) Find a word that defines a person who is of highest rank and/or has good moral. IE Flame. It is five letters long. 2) But yet, its first letter is the sixth letter in what I want you to bring that is eight letters long in its name. 3) E is equal to what your brother, The FullMetal Alchemist, has a weakness to being taunted at and its the sub-meaning to the 'E' word. The 'E' word has the same number of letters to the first answer in riddle 1.**

**-Once you have the answer, bring that and that alone.**

**-The daughter of a friend of yours died is the name, unscramble and you have the name of the street to meet me at. **

**-Meet me at 1200 of today.**

**Gusnamt **

Roy rubbed the back of his head and turned to Al. "How'd you get it that quick? I needed help from a lot of people just to get that riddle done."

"I asked Sciezka and Falman for help."

"But-"

"Don't but me," Al said. "Cuz I'll but back." There was a disturbing moment of silence. "Uh... why did you do this in the first place?"

"I wanted to make it seem fun," Roy answered.

"Oh boy," said Riza she rolled her eyes. "But what was the 'AE' in the letter?"

Roy and Al looked to each other. "Alphonse Elric," they both said simply.

"Huh?"

"My name is eight letters long. The sixth letter in my name is the first letter to the word which is 'noble'. A high rank that Flame is after is noble, which is Fuhrer, and he has high morals. Flame is Roy, since he is the Flame Alchemist. Noble is a five letter word. The E is for Elric. Which stands for ruler of the elves. Elf is a term that Brother would be furious to be called and is also five letters long, which is the number of letters in the answer in riddle one," Al said. Pause button. "I never knew my last name meant ruler of the elves," Al said bluntly.

"Who's Gusnamt?" Riza asked, inspecting the paper, seeing it was signed by 'Gusnamt'.

"Oh," Roy said that was me. "I unscrambled the letters to 'Mustang'."

Riza raised her eyebrow. "And that was pretty ingenius how you decided on meeting at Yalsie Street, being that it is unscrambled as Elysia...Maes Hughes's daughter."

"Yup. I guess I am pretty smart," Roy gloated, looking at his finger nails.

_No credit Roy! I gave you the name of that street! And the the whole riddle!_

_Shuddup Hughes. I'm on a spree here!_

"So why am I here again?" Al said suddenly.

"Right. Remember we said we'd get together Ed and Winry?" Roy asked. "That's exactly what we're going to try. We need to set them up."

-

1239 Hours, Central, Alleyway

-

"Okay, quick recap," Roy said after having to explain the strategy. "At night today, we hit Al's house, empty the fridge so there's nothing to eat. Next morning, Al, you make sure Ed is in Central. I'll get him to eat, easy, while we have a little small talk, then you run back to your place, since Winry is staying there, you lead her to the metro of Central just as you had done with Ed. Riza, you get her from there. We'll all meet back at my colonel office at HQ. I repeat, _colonel_ office. Not the one I have now. We will all be at the spot exactly at 1600 hours. On the dot. Got it?"

"Yes sir," they answered as if they were going to war.

"Good."

"Roy," Riza said. "You did remember to request that we were on off day for that, right?" she asked, giving Roy a quizzical look.

Roy's eyes darted. "Yeah. I'll take care of that once we get back to HQ."

-

2315 Hours (11:15 pm) Central, Elrics' Lodgings

-

It was the dead of night and only 45 minutes till midnight. Two GIs crept across the ditch, with their stomach's on the dirt and their elbows inching them forward. The two soldiers were dressed in black, ninja-like suits, one of them with an axe at hand, the other with a backpack and an M9 9mm Beretta. The leader of the two crouched up to a crouching position as they reached the road.

"We just have to cross this road and we're home free," he said.

"Roy," Riza said as she crept up behind him.

Roy shuddered. "God, woman," he said turning around. "You scared the jesus out of me," Roy said clutching his chest.

Riza gave him a blank look. "Tell me again why we're dressed like fugitives in the dead of night and crawling on our stomachs like we're going through military training?" Riza said, pointing at the mask that covered everything but her eyes. "Besides, I can't even breathe."

"Oh, suck it up Riza," Roy responded.

"What did I do to deserve this man?" Riza whined, looking to the skies.

"Cover me."

"Well, yeah, I'm your subordinate," Riza said bluntly.

Roy turned to face her. "Don't you ever think that I think of you as just my subordinate. You're much more than that to me. You mean more to me than anything."

Riza blushed beneath the mask.

Roy turned to face the road and became his normal self again. "Plus, we're in this just for the hell of it. And when I said 'cover me', I meant to cover me. Someone's out there, and it's not Al." _Who could be here in the boondocks of Central at this time of night anyways?...Why am I in the boondocks of Central at this time of night? Well, I guess Ed and Al would rather live on the outskirts of Central than the real Central for memory purposes I guess._

"Right," Riza said. "Move left once you cross the dirt and hit the window, I'll flank right and distract enemy sentry."

Roy looked at her funny.

"Uh," Riza said. "I mean person, not enemy," she said. "Right."

Maes whistled from Roy's shoulders. _Roy, she got strategy. Probably more than you will any day._ Roy frowned at his friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said admitting defeat.

"What was that?"

"Uh.." Roy said. "Um, you flank right, right?"

Riza nodded.

"Okay. I'll head left now."

-

2319 Hours (11:19pm) Central, Elrics Lodgings,

-

Roy's POV

Okay, this sure is creepy. Man why did me and Riza have to split up?

"Rrrrooofff!"

Was that a dog? Whatever. Let's see. Ah, there it is. The window. "Finally." I crawled over to the side of the house and snuck underneath the window. I pulled out the axe that I had strapped to my back and gripped it around my fingers. Holding this axe in my hand makes me feel like a lumberjack or axe murderer in this dead of night. Okay, here goes nothing. I swing the axe, but I stop suddenly when I see a shadow, no wait, two shadows, come out into the kitchen.

"Al, I'm just getting a glass of water," one of them said.

"But, Winry, I-I-"

That was definately Al and Winry. Good to know Al's awake for this. But we need to get Winry out of here. Even if she returns to bed, she'll hear us fussing in the kitchen.

-

2320 Hours (11:20pm) Central, Elrics' Lodgings 

-

Riza's POV 

"Rrrroof! Rrooof!"

"The hell?"

I can't believe it. It's a dog. A dog guarding the front. I didn't know Ed had a dog, but Winry's living here too, so I guess it could be her dog just as well. Hm...It's leash is tied to a post. I'd better tell Roy and meet up with him.

-

2320 Hours (11:20pm) Central, Elrics' Lodgings

-

"Riza," Roy whispered. "Riza."

_Yeah, she'll definately hear you with that whisper tone of yours._

"Shuddup," Roy said to the pixie. "Riza."

"Yeah?" she came walking around the side of the house.

"Get down," Roy ordered. "Someone could see you," he said. Riza crouched. "Did you take out the sentry... I mean distract the sentry?"

"No. It was a dog."

A lightbulb clicked in Roy's head. "Dog, huh?" He got that mischievous look on his face. "Hey, Riza, I'll be right back," he said with his axe at hand. Riza noticed the bladed weapon.

"An... axe?"

"I was gonna use it to break-..I mean open the window, but I have another idea. I'll get that dog barking, and when I see _your _signal, I'll cut it," Roy said.

Riza's mouth gaped open. "The leash?"

"No, I mean the dog," he said sardonically. Riza furrowed her brow. "Of course the leash!" Roy said and he started running.

"But what signal and when?" Riza yelled back at him.

"Anything!" Roy yelled back. "And you'll know when. Just watch the window!" Roy said pointing back at the window.

Riza shrgged and about 30 seconds later, Riza heard the dog starting to bark loudly. It growled a little, and Riza could tell he had done something bad to get that dog pissed.

Inside of the house, Al said. "Why's Den barking like that? Maybe you should go check on him," Al said. He really didn't have a clue to as why Den was barking.

"You're right. I should," Winry said.

Riza's eyes widened when she saw that Winry's sillouette was heading for the front door. She craned her neck slightly so Roy could see him and inched ahead a little farther away from the house. Roy was eagerly waiting for her signal and was actually jumping away from the dog, since it kept attempting to bite Roy's head off. But luckilly, Roy noticed the signal. Riza's left arm extended forward horizontally, her fist clenched. Her right arm was making a horizontal movement below her left fist, its palm facing down.

_What's she saying? Is she saying- Ugh, hell no! Shit, what the...Oh!_

"Oh!" Roy said after his sonfusion.Doesn't that mean to release the sling load? Oh, right. The dog's the sling load. I'm brain dead. Well, that's what you get at this time of night."

"Roy!" Riza yelled. This time she was jumping up and down waving her arms trying to get his attention.

Roy got out of her brain dead-ness and lifted the axe. He cut the dogs leash, and Den (the dog) ran away barking. Roy grinned. "Well that wasn't so hard," he muttered.

"Roy!" Riza growled.

Roy spun around only to have the front door behind him beginning to open.

"Oh shit," Roy said. He ran as fast as his size 15, rubber-soled, polished, military boots could carry him and dived like the house behind him was about to explode. By some miracle (probably established by Maes) he had jumped and ducked in the nick of time, landing behind the bush next to Riza.

"Nice," Riza said.

"Thank you," Roy said. He cocked a smile, but not before Winry yelled, "Den! Den! Get back here!"

"What's wrong Winry?" Al asked.

"Den's gone loose. Wake Ed up. We need to go get him," she said, pulling on her coat.

"But Winry-"

Winry raised her wrench in a threatening way. "Get your brother," she said between clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am." Not long after, he returned with Ed, who was moaning and was getting dragged by his shirt collar by Al.

"Wha?" he said rubbing his eyes. "That dumb dog loose? Why do I have to get him?"

"Cuz I said so," said Winry. "Now c'mon."

"Uh..." Al began. "Can I stay? You know, just in case Den comes back?" Al prostested.

"Sure Al. Good idea," Winry said. Ed made a face that said, _'What!'_

Al waved as Ed and Winry went out ot go look for the dog and shut the door. "Hm.." he said, sitting at the dining table. "What to do now. I wonder when Mustang and Hawkeye get here..." and there it was. A knock on the window. Al instantly got up and opened the kitchen window. Roy and Riza were crouched under it.

"About time," Al said. "Okay get in."

"Ladies first," Roy said, allowing Riza to climb through the window first.

_No way, pervert. _Riza knew what he was trying to get at. "No you. I insist," she said between grit teeth. Roy cringed.

_Looks like that plan faltered. _"Yes ma'am." He put one boot on the wall to support him climbing and his arms through the window, but his foot slipped, but quickly used his other foot, but it did the same thing and his other foot, and his other foot. And son on, and so on. Really, it looked like he was on a vertical treadmill. "Hey Riza, you mind giving me a boost at least?"

Riza sighed and helped hoist his one foot up, while the other attempted to reach through the window. "Hell, Roy , how much do you weigh?"

"180. You?"

"Ugh," Riza instinctively gave way and gravity kicked in, but Al saw this coming and grabbed Roy's wrist.

"Dammit, woman! Are you trying to kill me?" His legs were dangling in the air and they were kicking madly. But Riza had somehow disappeared. "Where'd you go?"

"Right here...?" she answered, popping up next to Al. She grabbed his other wrist and she and Al pulled the man up into the house.

"Nice place Fullmetal's got here," Roy said, dusting himself off and taking a look at the house. "Riza, how'd you get in here."

"The front door."

"What!"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. I didn't think you'd want to just use it instead of being 'Action Man'."

Roy groaned.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Riza said, pulling the backpack of her shoulders and heading straight to the fridge. "It won't be long until they find that dog," she said, stuffing a carton of orange juice in the pack.

"Wait," Al said. "That was you guys?"

"Yeah," Riza responded. Roy joined her in stuffing the pack.

"Ooh, turkey leg," Roy said, gripping the turkey leg. He put it up to his face.

"Ahem," Riza coughed, giving the man a look.

"Ahe...hehe," he chuckled. "Yeah. Right." He put down the turkey leg, despite its luscious goodness, and began to work on the rest.

"Okay, I'll head what we got so far into your car, Roy," Riza said, once the pack was full. "I'll get another sack, too." And she left off.

When Riza returned, she found the guys, meaning Al and Roy on the floor, slouching against the walls. One of them burbed. "This is so not worth it," Roy said. "My stomanch hurts."

"Roy!"

"Huh?" Roy instantly sat up and saw Riza. She was in awe at the two guys. Yes, even Al. Apparently, they had eaten their way in fridge food and had ended up with a huge stomach ache. Plus, to top it all off the kitchen was a total mess.

"Roy..." Riza groaned.

"Uh...sorry..?" Roy said.

Al looked like he was having a hangover. "I'm full."

_Bark! Bark!_

"Shit, they're back!" Riza yelled, turning around. Al snapped back to reality.

"Oh no! The kitchen!"

"The kitchen shit!" Roy yelled. "Oh, hell god. Now what?"

The two guys in the room started running around the kitchen madly. Riza thought that could really give you a stomach cramp after eating all that much, but that was not the time or place to even consider about indigestion.

"QUIET!" she yelled. The guys cringed and backed up against the wall like she was some psychopath, monsterous, mudererer... thing. "Keep running and scream your friggin' heads off and they'll know we're here!"

"Hello? Who's there? Al? We found Den..." someone said from the front door.

"Too late," muttered Roy and Al.

**A/N: YO! Cliffie. Sorry. Yeah... when I hit the pages button on my wordpad, it read like over 20 pages. So I'll admit, I added a couple paragraphs. (Yeah, right. More like a couple pages) And that riddle thing, in study hall my old teacher (from last year) made us do riddles. Hehe. Ed'll sure be pissed once he finds out his last name means 'Elf Ruler'. Haha! And since I added more than I should've... I guess I'm gonna have to do seperate parts in the real chapter 8...So here's the TLFTR: MoonStarDutchess, oceana, rizahawkeye13, cutemonic fox, proud shipper, Inu-Moon94, Pickledevil, redsoul, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Dailenna, KTRose, Jade Rhade, and flOofy mikO. Hope you like Skittles!**


	9. Don't Attempt To Empty Their Refrigerato

**A/N: YO! I had this one dream that I got a flame on the story and then all of a sudden my computer burst up in flames. Weird...And I found out how big size 15 men's boots are... I'm gonna have to change that to a size 13 or something...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and Hiromu Arakawa owns everything... that's FMA related.**

**-**

_**Chapter 9 ...Do Not Attempt Emptying Their Refrigerator**_

_**-**_

0005/2405 Hours (12:05am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings, The Kitchen

-

Roy was freaking out. "Dammit! The damn window's jammed!" he half whispered, half shouted. "What the fuck do we do now!" he yelled, glancing over to Al and Riza. Al's legs had gotten numb from sitting down so long and Riza was getting frustrated and scratching her head insanely.

Riza blinked when she saw the hatchet that Roy had brought earlier. "Roy!" she tossed him the axe. Roy, half-wittedly caught it. He didn't notice the blade of it spinning his way until Riza had called him. Instantly having come to his senses, he had caught it. He got the idea where this was going and swung the axe in an attempt to jump out the window.

_CRASH!_

It broke, shattering glass everywhere.

Riza slapped her head. "Roy! I was going to tell you to use that to unjam the window so we can escape silently. Not to break it and get their insurance to go up! Not to mention being exposed!"

Al raised as eyebrow. "Does this house even _have_ insurance?" he muttered.

-

0007 /2407 Hours (12:07 am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings

-

"What the hell was that?" Ed said. He stopped midtrack when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He and Winry had just come into the house from having searched for Winry's dog, Den (as we all know).

"It sounded like it came from the kitchen," Winry whispered. "What about Al?"

Ed's eyes grew wide. "Al!" he yelled. He began sprinting to the other side of the house, much to their disadvantage, yet much to Roy's, Riza's, and Al's advantage, since the kitchen was on the other side of the house.

-

0008 /2408 Hours (12:08 am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings, Kitchen

-

"Hey," Roy said once he crashed the window. "I have an idea." Roy threw his gloves on and extended his forefinger and middle finger so that it bent to the thumb's advantage. He slipped the fingers past each other, creating the ever-so powerful 'S_NAP!'_ that the Flame Alchemist needed. The swirls of flame spun around the left-over crumbles of food, burning it to a crisp. He continuously snapped for every piece of food. "Hell."

Finally, and miraculously, every bit of food that was exposed on the kitchen floor, wall, counter, and etc. was now nothing but a pile of ashes.

_Ashes. Ashes. Ashes._ Thethoughtechoed in Roy's head. "Shit, ashes!" He yelled. Roy turned to tell Al to do something. He had just transmuted a rope for them to climb down out of the window. Al nodded, understanding. Roy smirked childishly and headed out the window, after Riza, who had already gone.

Al grabbed his chalk, which is always with him (and other alchemists) for some reason. His pitter-patter of the chalk scratching against the kitchen's tiled floor. He crossed his hands, one over the other, and let the transmutation turn the ash into a barely visible substance.

"Al!" Ed yelled, running into the kitchen wildy. "What..." he lost sentence when he saw Al standing up from a crouching position and wiping his hands all over the floor. "...Happened?" he continued.

"Oh hi, Brother," Al said, jumping up in startlement. "I guess that means you and Winry found Den.Okay, that's good. See ya. Goodnight!" he said, trying to slide past his older brother innocently.

"Al, I thought I heard something. Was someone here while we were gone?" Ed asked suspiciously.

Nervous sweatdrops started to run down Al's head, making him look somewhat guilty. "Er- no. Of coursed no one was here. You must've heard something else."

Ed sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Okay, whatever you say Al. Hm... I could go for some water," the Fullmetal Alchemist said, he casually headed for the refrigerator. Al was once again, overwhelmed with nervous sweatdrops.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

Ed turned around to face his incoherent brother.

"Yeah...?" Ed said.

"Um... where's Winry?"

"She went back to bed. It really pooped her out, you know," Ed answered. "Why?"

Al rubbed the back of his head. "No reason really."

-

0016 Hours/ 2416 Hours (12:16am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings, Side of the House

-

"Um... my bad...?" Roy said, when he realized that Riza was still on the rope and that she hadn't touched ground yet.

Riza simple crossed her arms, having hooked the rope to a hook on her belt and simply knotting around and over. "Honestly Roy.."

"Hold that thought," Roy said, interjecting her. He looked up. Something was engraved to the side of the house. A word. Roy's eyes widened realizing what it read. "Riza, throw me your backpack."

Riza, now even more confused, began to reach for her shoulder strap, but... "I don't have it!"

-

0017/2417 Hours (12:17am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings

-

"Hey, Brother, you look tired. I'll get the water for you," Al volunteered after he had transmuted the word "Water" to the side of the house where Roy and Riza were dangling off a rope. Ed yawned.

"Yeah. Okay Al. You do that. I'll head to bed," Ed lazily said, and turned to walk out of the kitchen and to ascend the stairs.

Al wiped the sweat off his forehead and began to dash towards the window to get the bottled water from them.

"Aaah!"

Al raised an eyebrow as he leaned out the window. "Hey guys- whoa! Um... what happened?" Al asked when he saw the sight in front of him. Riza was holding Roy by his shirt tail with one hand as her other hand and her legs was wrapped tightly around the rope. Roy was in a very uncomfortable position since he was somewhat horizontal in midair and was waving his arms frantically below Riza.

"Um...hey Al," Roy said, slightly turning his head. In doing so the front end of his body titled forward. Roy was halfway in a headfirst position.

"Roy slipped," Riza explained. "And now we're stuck like this."

"Don't worry. I'll get you guys down," Al suggested.

"Hey Al, is everything okay?" Ed yelled from inside. Al could tell he was coming down the stairs.

"Water!" Al said, suddenly remembering. "Hey, what'd you guys do with the water?"

"Inmybackpack," Riza said with one-word speed. Roy's weight (if we can rememeber as 180 lbs.)was starting to cramp her wrist. And to add more to their problems, Roy's shirt tail was starting to rip.

"Oh crap," Roy murmured, hearing part of it tear. "May god have mercy on my landing," he cried. He sounded like Scar, in a panicky way.

"Roy you're not gonna die," Riza said. "Al, my backpack is in the kitchen. Throw it to us after you give Ed that water!"

"How would you know?" Roy yelled back to Riza. "I'm about to fall one and half stories from mid-air!" He had a little temper-tantrum at this moment. "Getmedowngetmedowngetmedown!"

"Al!" Ed said. "What're you doing by the window? And why is it broken? ...Did I just hear General Shit's voice?" Ed asked from inside. By the looks of it, Ed had just entered the kitchen. Al suddenly pulled his head back inside and turned to face his brother.

"N-no, Brother. Why would General Mustang be here at this time of night?" Al said sheepishly.

Ed rubbed the back of his head in a tiresome way. "Yeah. You're right."

"Right," Al nodded. He threw his hands on the window frame.

"Al! No!" Roy and Riza both screamed.

Al didn't hear them and accidentally shut the window. The rope snapped.

"Shit!"

And they screamed, landing down from a one and a half story drop.

Inside, Al cringed. Just realizing that two people might just end up in the hospital after having fallen from the side of a house.

Al snapped to his senses and spotted the black backpack that was by the side of the now empty refrigerator. He saw that Ed was sitting at the table, back truned away from him and after unzipping it, he grabbed the bottle of water. With the backpack in the other hand, he went to Ed and handed him the bottle of water. Ed gratefully gulped it down, only stopping for two things. One, to wipe the liquid of his chin. Two...

"Hey Al, whatcha got there?" he asked pointing to the backpack.

Al tensed. _Oh no! I forgot to throw down the backpack! _"Um... it's nothing Brother," Al said.

"Then if it's nothing, then lemme see it," Ed said. He put down his water and extended his right arm slightly. Al immeidiatly pulled the pack to his left side and Ed, knowing this was coming, sped his hand at the backpack. He now clutched it and _WHOOSH!_ It was in his lap.

"What have we got here?" Ed said, digging in it. "What the-? A gun? SMGs? Magazines? Clips?"

"Magazines and clips?" Al asked curiously, forgetting about the crime Ed was comminting.

"Yeah. You know.. ammo. Uh.. what else? Combat Knife?... Walther P38? Who the hell carries Walther P38s these days? Hold on a second-! Guns... knives...Hawkeye was here wasn't she!"

"N-no. No she wasn't," Al stammered.

"Yes she was! And if she was here, I bet Mustang was here too! Tell the truth Al! These are her guns! I would know!"

There was silence in the kitchen. All of a sudden a rock flew in from the broken window and conked Ed on the head.

WTF?

-

0024/2424 Hours (12:24am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings, Outside

-

"Damn that hurt," Roy said. He rubbed his head. "I think I lost some brain cells." He looked up. He could barely make anything out. It was... black.

"Riza!" he yelled, not seeing her. "Riza! Where are you? I think I've gone blind! I can't see anything!"

Riza popped out of nowhere and fixed up the clumsy man. The torn part of his shirt had draped over his head.

"Oh. Hi," Roy said, grinning and looking down at her.

Riza scowled. "Mustang get off of me!" she yelled.

Roy was actually sitting on top of Riza. Yes. Sitting.

"Hey guys- Oh, um... should I come back later?" Al said as he stepped off the porch.

Roy and Riza were speechless. Roy still hasn't gotten off of Riza and Riza was sitting upright because she put her elbows up. "Uh- I- uh...It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah... whatever. Um... here you go," he dropped the backpack and made a beeline for going back inside the house.

Roy wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked to Riza. Yeah, she was getting pissed. "Oh, my bad," he jumped off of Riza's body and sat back on the grass with his legs crossed. "So, nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Yeah. Good weather isn't it?" someone said. It wasn't Riza.

It was Ed. Roy instantly put his black hood up and so did Riza, desperate in not having their cover exposed.

Ed stepped forward. He had snuck up on them from the backdoor after finding out a small rock hit him and Al had just gone back inside. "Who are you guys? Did you just throw this rock at me?"

Yeah. The ninja diguise does pay off.

"We are..." Roy said. "Outtahere!" he grabbed Riza's hand and they made a run for it.

"Not so fast!" Ed yelled. He clapped his hands together and a slab of stone popped up right in front of Roy and he and Riza decided to make a sharp turn at that. But Roy's fist smashed right into the stone, even though the stone was still in the progress of being finished, it resulted the breaking of the process of the stone to stop the 'ninjas'.

"Aaagghh!" Roy yelled. He let go of Riza's hand and clutched his left fist, the one that smashed into the slab. "Friggin' beansprout broke my friggin' hand!"

Ed didn't hear the beansprout comment and was way too tired to chase them. "Yeah! You'd better run! That'll show you not to mess with the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

-

0037/2437 Hours (12:27am) Central, 

-

"This crap had better been worth it," Riza said as she and Roy slumped back to Roy's car that was hidden a couple kilos from the Elrics' place. She had a major cramp in her ribs. "God. Ow," she said.

"Did I just hear right?" Roy said. "Did Riza Hawkeye just... complain?"

Riza sighed. "That wasn't a complaint."

"Uh-huh," Roy said, unconvinced.

Riza sighed again. _Oh we'll see who's complaining when they have to wake up early tomorrow. Shit. Effin' cramps._

"You know what's effed up about this?" Roy said.

"What?"

"We just went through hell for Fullmetal's sake." They reached the car.

"O...kay," Riza said, getting in the car as Roy turned on the ignition.

"Oh that reminds me," Roy said. "We get free food!" he shouted with glee when he turned around to back up the car, thus spotting all that food.

-

**A/N: YO! I write long...and I got nothing to say for once. Um.. Here's the TLFTR... actually, I found out TRL could work too. The Reviewers List. Plus, I found that ironic since I was watching MTV just a couple hours ago.. That's right! The following peole are on TRL!... Not literally, but as a reviewer: redsoul, MoonStarDutchess, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, KTRose, oceana, Pickledevil, proud shipper, FruitsBasketFreak44, Jade Rhade, Misty, and WiNdGoDdEsS668. You all receive oreos!**


	10. Interrogation Part 1

**A/N: YO! I got the volume 10 dvd with my favorite episode on it! Episode 37! I'm gonna watch it till I memorize the lines! (turns on dvd player and throws disc in) Yippee!**

**DISCLAIMER: Um... I own nothing...?**

_**-**_

Ch.10 Interrogation Part One

The Next Day, 0659 Hours (6:59am), Central, Roy's House

"Roy! Wake up already!" Riza yelled as she banged on Roy's front door. "Roy!"

Black Hayate, who stood next to Riza, looked obedient as ever. He barked and scratched Roy's front door with his left front paw.

There was no answer from the man inside.

"Roy!" Riza demanded. "Get your lazy ass up!"

Inside his house, Roy squirmed under his covers and threw his pilllow over his head. "Please tell me that's not Riza already," Roy muttered. "Agh," he moaned and tossed over on his side.

"Roy!"

Roy groaned again. "Jesus, what time is it?" he asked himself. He reached for his state alchemist pocket watch that was laying on his nightstand and flipped it open. "Seven in the morning? Already?" he whined.

"Roy!" Riza yelled even louder. "Get up!"

Roy sat up unwillingly and let his feet dangle over the side of his bed. He scratched the back of his head.

_KA-CHAK!_

"I'm up! I'm up!" Roy panicked, hearing the threatening cock sound of the deadly Riza Hawkeye pistol. "You don't have to use lethal force, you know?" he said. Taking a quick 3 minute shower so as not to anger Riza, he threw on a pair of red boxers, a pair of black pants, a white thin collared t-shirt (probably made of 90 percent cotton and 10 percent polyester or something), a pair of black socks, and a pair of casual black shoes.

After combing his hair, flashing himself a sparkly grin in the mirror, he blasted out the front door so fast, he missed a step on his front porch and ended up falling face first onto the hard sidewalk.

"About time, Roy," Riza said. "I actually thought I'd have to shoot your front door." Black Hayate barked.

"Hardy-har-har," Roy said, dusting himself off. "Very funny, Hayate." The dog barked again.

"So... what're we doing again?" Roy asked as the three (including Hayate) started walking down the sidewalk. _'Why did I say that? Then she'll think I forgot about our date today... and then...' _Roy shivered at the many possibilities.

_Roy, you dope, there isn't a date for you guys today. _

_'Right..are you, like, my planner or something?'_

_'If you mean planner as in wedding planner, yes.'_

Riza interuppted Roy's little mental talk show and said, "We're getting to get Ed and Winry together... why did you bandage your hand?" Riza asked, looking at Roy's left hand that was wrapped in bandaging tape.

"Remember yesterday?" Roy said.

"How could I forget?"

"Yeah. That stupid transmutation practically broke my hand off," he pouted. He made a puppy face.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it or something?" Riza said, crossing her arms.

"That would be nice," he said.

"Well suck it up."

Roy's face turned blue in disbelief.

_Is she PMSing or something?_

_Like I would know? Besides, you know how she is.._

_Yeah. Coldhearted._

_She is not!_

Silence.

_Maes! You get your pixilated ass back in my head now!_

"C'mon, we should get going," Riza said, turning around. "Where's your car?"

"Repairing again from yesterday."

"Why?" Riza asked in disbelief. "It hasn't been even two months since that one incident, and its already back in the garage!" she exclaimed.

"Apparently Fullmetal saw us leave and did a little transmutation. He took out a tailight."

"Do tell."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what's taking them so long to fix it," he said scratching the back of his head. "Well, didn't you bring _your _car?" he said.

"Hayate and I decided to walk here, since we always take early morning walks," she answered. She was backed up with another bark by the growing dog.

"So... now what?" Roy asked in confusion.

"I guess we do what we have to," Riza said.

"Go back to sleep?" implied Roy. Poor tired man. " 'Cuz it's not right for a grown man to have only seven hours of sleep. I should have at least eight, you know?" He yawned for emphasis. "Ahhh, see what I mean? We should all get some good sleep and we could do this in the morning."

"It _is _morning, Roy. Did you by any chance have a shot of alcohol last night?" Riza questioned suspiciously.

"No," he said.

"Roy," she said threateningly.

Roy had a pleading, puppy dog look on his eyes. "Okay, maybe just a shot."

"Roy."

"Okay, two! Two! I only had two! Spare me!" he pleaded and got down on his knees.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Get up." Roy did as he was told.

_Looks like I just found out who the head is in this relationship._

_'You shut your yap, Maes! No one ever threatened you to do your paperwork!'_

"Let's go."

"W-where?" Roy asked.

"To the city."

"But we're not due to meet Alphonse for a couple hours or so... which reminds me. Why did you wake me up so early?"

"To get a head start." Riza answers with such simplicity, don't you think?

"What do we do there till then?" Roy asked.

"Use your imagination."

Roy's eyes lit up. "Why don't you just come inside and we could... you know."

How many **(A/N: licks does it take to get to the center of it? Sorry. Lollipop commercial)** times can a man plead with one girl? The world may never know.

Riza sighed. "Fine."

"Really?"

_Really?_

Hayate barked, but it sounded like he said, "Really?" It's like the whole world was saying 'really' (Yes, you too).

Roy ushered Riza into his house, but not before Riza said, "But I'll have you know Roy Mustang, I am not going to lose my virginity."

Roy slumped his shoulders. _So close. Just_ _so damn close. _He watched as Riza went inside with Black Hayate barking. Her hair was up and she wore a white three-quarter longsleeve and a simple pair of black pants. Roy sighed. _'I wish she'd put her hair down once in a while... or at least wear a miniskirt.'_

When they were all inside (yeah, Hayate too), Roy decided to make some breakfast since we was a hungry, even though he stuffed his face to his fullest last night and decided to make some breakfast for him and his girlfriend... and her dog. He cooked a helping of a couple strips of bacon, which made Hayate drool, hash browns, pancakes with blueberries on the side, powdered funnel cake, french toast, buttered toast, and muffins.

"Eggs? Over easy, or scrambled?" Roy asked, closing the fridge door with a handful of eggs.

"I like them over easy," Riza replied.

When the mouthwatering food had been all layed down on the kitchen table, they began to eat. Three words, it was delicious! They couldn't get enough of the ever-so tasty breakfast even though there stomachs were just getting too full. Roy got desperate. He couldn't just waist his food that he had prepared, and glanced over at the dog, Black Hayate. He was waiting eagerly for any type of scrap to devour. Drooling. Roy waited till Riza was looking away and slipped a piece of bacon from under the table for him. Hayate easily scampered over to Roy and licked his hand clean of the meat.

_Mmm, Roy. I didn't know you could cook._ Maes was sitting on Roy's shoulder eating a piece of funnel cake. _I miss food._

_It's just another one of my many talents, Maes,_ Roy thought.

"Roy, that was delicious," Riza said awhile later. The two of them brought their empty plates to the sink and Roy was already starting to wash them with Riza deciding that she'd dry.

"Really?" Roy said, astounded. The one and only Riza Hawkeye had just complimented him. Praise god... no, on second thought, praise Maes. "Well, I dunno," he shrugged. Did Maes do something with his God-complex?

"Trust me. It was one of a kind," she said. She tilted her head up so she could kiss Roy on the lips. It was a light, soft kiss. Nothing major. When it ended, Roy was left with his mouth gaping and he was slightly beaming.

Hayate barked twice and wagged his tail.

Riza turned around. "I'll be right back. I need to let Hayate out," Riza turned to the dog and said, "Come Hayate." The dog obeyed and they went out the front door.

When everything was clear and quiet again, Roy left out a yell. "Yes! Thank you god! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank! You!"

Maes raised an eyebrow and whispered, _You're welcome._

**(A/N: SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT:Roy was practically mimmicking Hakuro from episode 39- or 40? where Bradley left Hakuro as Lieutenant Fuhrer) **Roy started raising his fists in a celebrating manner. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted. "She kissed me! _She. Kissed. Me._" He said it like he was some sort of victim.

"Roy?"

0.o Caught.

Roy immeidiately quit his celebration and went back to doing the dishes. "Uh... yeah, Riza?" he asked, hoping she hadn't heard of any of his yells.

"We have to go. It's nine fifteen."

"Already?" Roy said. _'Time sure flies when you're having fun.'_

"Roy, let's go," Riza yelled again. She walked in the kitchen. "Is there something the matter?" she asked, looking at the stunned Roy.

He snapped to attention. "Uh.. Oh! Yeah... I'm good."

"Good, because you look like when I told you that your flame alchemy wasn't any good in the rain about a year ago," Riza explained. **(A/N: At this point, we have a little flashback to episode 15, which by the way I saw last week). **

Roy couldn't look any stupider with his mouth gaped open.

0945 Hours (9:45am) Central, Elrics' Lodgings

"Brother, wake up!" Al said, jogging into Ed's room. "Brother, you have to-Waghhh!" Al tripped over something that was the floor of Ed's room. It was one of Ed's boots. Al sat up looking all wide-eyed. After saying, "Ow, that hurt," he took a closer glance at the boots. Its soles were covered in dirt and mud. _Fresh _dirt and mud.

"That must've been when he and Winry were out looking for Den," he thought aloud. But little did he know that it was because he snuck out last night, catching the "ninjas".

"Hey, Brother you have to wake up," Al said, coming back to his senses.

Ed pretended he was still asleep.

"Brother, I know you're awake."

"But I don't wanna wake up," Ed said, sitting up. "Last night there were these frickin' people outside our house who were dressed in black hoodies and black turtlenecks and black boots and black masks and black... leg-warmers."

"Leg-warmers...?" Al said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And a black backpack. Speaking of black backpacks I remember a black backpack and then-"

Al cut him off, realizing where this was going. "Oh- um, Brother, why don't we go to Central?"

Ed furrowed his brow. "One, we live in Central. Two, is that what you woke me up for?" He yawned.

Al had to do some quick thinking. "I meant to say downtown Central."

"You mean Central City?"

"Uh-huh."

"But why should we go there?"

"Cuz I said so. C'mon." Al practically dragged the older brother out of the room and threw him into the bathroom so he could take a shower, since Al was already cleanly dressed.

"Jeez, Al," Ed muttered, stripping of his clothes. Ed went into the shower stall and- "Agghh! Al you wasted all the hot water!"

0951 Hours (9:51am), Central City

"You're supposed to wait by 42nd and 3rd right?" Roy said, clarifying the locations. "And I'm supposed to be by that Wishbone restaurant, correct?"

Riza nodded. "Yes. You're on first. Around 1030 hours I'm guessing."

"So we have about 40 or someodd minutes till its time," Roy said and tensing slightly, "for the first mission of Operation: ElricRockbell." Roy squinted his eyes for effect and smirked wildly.

Riza looked up. "You gave it a _codename_?"

Roy shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I thought, you know, it'd be cool. You know, just to give it some flavor."

"Oh boy."

They reached the corner of streets 42nd and 3rd and Roy left her off from there, to wait for god-knows how long for Al to show up with Winry. She stood there with Black Hayate and tried to make herself somewhat busy.

Meanwhile, Roy was on his way to the local restaurant Wishbone. He got a little lazy, and let's admit that he was dawdling. He whistled cheeringly and looked to the sky. He didn't have a care in the world. He stopped a couple times to go into some shops. One shop included a new black sports jacket, which by the way, Roy did in fact need a new one. Another shop had some strong gel. Roy needed his gel. He also stopped by the barber's and made an appointment. If you were going to hit it off with your girl, shouldn't you have nice, neat, well-trimmed, yet good looking hair? He scheduled it for a week from that day. But as he turned a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with another store. But this one was different. Roy had to go in there.

1022 Hours (10:22am), Somewhere in Central

"Okay, Al, we're in the downtown. Now what?" Ed asked his younger brother as they stepped into the Central City borderline. Al kicked an odd colored rock that was in front of them.

"Um..." Al was about to say something when Ed had all of a sudden answered his own question.

"Why don't we get some grub first?" Ed said. "I mean I went into the fridge and there was nothing there," he whined. "Man, I really am starving," the young alchemist cltuched his stomach and as if on cue, it growled. "Yeah, I know tummy. Someone ate all the food, but we'll fill you up real soon, 'kay?"

The stomach responded with another growl.

All the while, Al stared at his brother with curiousity. Can hunger really make a person dillusional? Who knows. The younger alchemist sighed and looked around for any sign of the man he was supposed to meet. The Flame General.

"Look Brother," Al said. "It's-"

"General Shit. Dammit. And he's standing right in front of Wishbone," Ed whined again. Wishbone was one of Ed's favorite places to eat. "And I wanted some food from Wishbone, too," the teenager pouted and crossed his arms.

Roy stood in front of the little restaurant leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed and his head looking down like he was some sort of unwelcomed stranger. He knew the boys were already nearby ever since Al had kicked that rock, signaling their arrival, but everything had to go as plan.

"Why don't you just go up to General Mustang?" Al asked. He knew Ed would say-

"Like hell I would!"- or something like that, and that would be Roy's cue to approach them.

"Hey Fullmetal," Roy said, looking up and walking over to them.

"Hey yourself," Ed replied looking down and scowling.

"My, my," Roy began. "Aren't we cranky this morning," Roy looked up at the clouds and sighed. "You guys want a bite to eat? You look... famined. Starving even," Roy said, cocking an eyebrow. It wasn't likely to find Ed hungry, since he ate so much, stuffing his face whenever he could get a good meal and all.

_I didn't know you could act, Roy._

_'Well, I'm good aren't I?'_ Roy adjusted his shirt collar. _'Come to think of it, how much do you not know about me?'_

Ed (nor Maes) didn't answer Roy's question and continued to scowl at the sidewalk beneath his feet.

"Uh... whatcha got there, General?"He was referring to the fact that Roy was fumbling with something in his pocket. "And why is your left hand bandaged?" Al asked, seeing that Ed wasn't exactly working as the plan should've and decided to work up some small talk.

Roy cringed. '_Oh jeeze._' "Oh, um, nothing, Al," Roy said and threw his hands out of his pockets at unbelievable speed, like he was hiding something.

"What about your hand? What happened to it?" Al asked again.

Ed slowly looked up. _'True. Mustang's hand is bandaged.' _Ed slightly gasped, remembering last night. _'The people in black. The transmutation that got the guy's hand. What if...?'_

Determined to get things back on track Roy said, "Hey, I'll buy."

Ed's eyes lit up, forgetting about what he was just trying to conclude. '_Mustang... buying food for us? Hell!_'

"Okay, Mustang," Ed said, finally agreeing. "Food time!" He strolled into the local restaurant with a wide grin on his face and his mind on one thing: Food.

Outside, Roy and Al stood there, watching Ed gallop happilly into Wishbone. Roy turned and looked to Alphonse. "Okay, Al. Cue Rockbell. I got Riza waiting on 42nd and 3rd," he said. "You're expected to arrive at precisely 1059 hours. Give or take a couple minutes."

Al nodded. "Got it. By the way, good luck."

Roy smirked. "Don't worry. Interrogation is my specialty," Roy said.

"I'm not talking about that, General, sir," Al said.

Roy looked a little taken aback. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the bill. Brother is gonna eat his way through every page of the menu. I hope your wallet's full. Bye now, General," Al said, and walked off, back in the direction of his house to pick up Winry and stop her off for interrogation with Riza. He looked over his shoulder for a quick glance back. He saw Roy pull out his wallet and flip through the cash in his wallet. Al shook his head and snickered.

-

"Hey, where's Al?" Ed asked. He had already ordered a plate of hot wings and was muching through the bone. It was like he either wanted the bone to splinter, or he hasn't eaten in years, or he suddenly turned to the ravenous, overstuffed, fat-assed Gluttony.

Roy joined him and sat opposite of Ed. He forgot about the excuse he had to cook up for Al not being there.

_How 'bout he went to the bathroom?_

_'For the six hours we're supposed to be here? Yeah, right, Maes. He must really be constipated to be sitting on the johnny for six hours straight.'_ A very deformed image popped into Roy's head which seems very perverted for me to say or for him to even think.

"I- uh- Al went grocery shopping," Roy said, coming up with his own reason.

"Grocery shopping?"

Roy nodded.

"But he's as broke as I am," Ed said.

_'How broke can you get for being a State Alchemist? Don't you ever take money out of your account? Jeez, Ed. You're supposed to be loaded,' _Roy thought. "I lent him money."

"Oh. Okay," he said blankly, with his mouth open and chewing like a camel. Disgusting. Roy cringed.

Two orders of hot wings, 2 orders of spaghetti, 1 order of drum sticks, 2 orders of salisbury steak, 1 order of baked potato with bacon bits, chives, and sour cream and butter, 6 breadsticks, 3 mashed potatoes, 1 order of chili, and several glasses of water and apple juice later, Roy finally popped the question, since all he was doing was just watching the starving alchemist while Roy himself ate a very small sized baked potato for a man his age. After all, he already ate. It was amazing how these people served all this food. And it would be even more amazing if Roy could pay for it all.

"What was it like when you and Al were children?" Roy asked.

Ed looked up. "You never had any type of interest in my life before, Mustang. Why start now? And for what?"

Roy shrugged. "No reason. Just asking."

Ed needs to lighten up. "Well I'm not telling you anything. Besides you of all people should already know."

Roy sighed. "Listen Ed. If you tell me what I need to know, I'll tell you something. But it has to stay between you and me, okay?"

"I'm not buying it, Mustang. Something tells me that you're not going to keep your end," claimed the younger alchemist. "And how do I know it's worth it."

Roy gave Ed a deathglare. "Oh, fine, Mustang," Ed said. "I was born in Resembool, so was Al. Hohenheim-bastard left when I was young and Al was still a baby. Mom died a couple years after. We tried human transmutation-"

"Not that!" Roy objected. "I mean...let's change the subject. What about... um... her name keeps slipping my mind... Winry?"

"What about Winry?"

"You and Al known her for about practically your whole life, right?" Roy claimed.

"Yeah. So what?"

Roy sighed. This was harder than he thought. No one gave him a script to do this, so he might as well say it up front. "Fullmetal, since there is no other male that has taken up to resemble as a father-figure to you, I set forth that I think that I am the closest thing to that. Fullmetal, I think its time we had..."

Ed leaned forward.

"The talk."

Ed's chair fell backward and so did he. "Waagghh! What talk!"

1051 Hours (10:51am) Central, The Corner of 42nd Street and 3rd.

"Al, where are we going?" Winry yelled, running behind Al. They were a couple blocks from the rendezvous point and Al was late. He had about eight minutes to get their within five city blocks.

"Just follow me Winry," Al yelled, looking behind him to answer Winry's question. "Hey, Winry, do you, by any chance, know a faster way to get to the corner of 42nd street and 3rd?"

"Uh-yeah, but why-?" Winry was suddenly interrupted when Al grabbed her wrist and said-

"Which way?"

"Turn into that alley," Winry instructed. Al did so, followed by Winry. "Now turn here...Then here. Go left. Cross that bridge. Over there and-"

"We made it!" Al yelled when they made it to the rendezvous corner. Riza was just a little ways off.

"We made what?" Winry asked, just pulling into the corner. "Al? We made what?"

Riza kicked a soda can in Al's direction and Al stopped his cheering. "Oh, right," he said. "Um," he glanced in the direction to as where the soda can came from. "Oh right. Now... we go this way," Al said, and he pulled Winry in that direction, making Winry even more clueless.

"Alphonse."

Al stopped. _'That's my cue.' _He turned to the voice, already knowing it was Riza and said in a fake surprised tone, "Oh hi, Lieutenant. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Headquarters?"

The fake actor's tone Al was using was such a dead giveaway.

"I have a day off," she replied with a more professional tone.

Al and Winry approached her. "Hi, Lieutenant," Winry said. Winry spotted the black and white dog and knelt down. "Aww, he reminds me of my dog. What's his name?" she asked.

"Black Hayate," Riza said. "Hayate for short."

"He seems like a good dog. How long have you had him?" Winry asked.

"A little more than a year now," Riza answered. Al was starting to get bored. Riza Hawkeye likes guns. Winry Rockbell likes automail and mechanical stuff. How do you get together those two people and get them to talk about... dogs? Anywho, Al was more of the type of person to talk about cats.

"As to you, Winry. Have you been having a good time here in Central?" she asked. Apparently she didn't want to talk much about dogs anyways. Either that, or she wanted to get this interrogation thing over with.

"Yeah," Winry responded. "Except for one incident last night where my dog, Den, last night had his leash cut off somehow. And that one time with the rain at Miss Gracia's house. And this morning when I went to the fridge, there was nothing there."

"Really?" Riza said. "You must be starving then."

"I am," Winry said.

Al was leaning on a streetlight pole sighing his poor self off. He took out a half-eaten sub sandwhich (saved it frm last night. the reason why he doesn't seem hungry) from his coat and began nibbling on it. Yum.

"Why don't I get you guys something to eat?" Riza suggested. Everything was going good so far.

Winry looked surprised. "No, no. I couldn't possibly-" she waved her hands in rejection.

"No, it's okay. I just picked up my paycheck," Riza said, which she did earlier that week, and smiling a little. A rare sight.

"Well," Winry said, a little unsure of yourself. "If you insist."

And a couple minutes later they found themselves, walking down some random street. Riza had sent Al back to observe Ed and Roy's interrogation for a moment and then Roy would send Al back to find Riza to observe just as well. After that, Al would just return to HQ and wait at Roy's colonel office.

"How about here, Lieutenant?" Winry asked, about three city blocks later.

She pointed at a good looking small restaurant. There were a couple customers. You could tell by the fact that since the restaurant had no walls, you could see it. Instead of walls holding it up, it had supports. Or more like pillars that held the roof up, so practically it had no doors. Entranceways, but no doors or windows, that way you could see who's in there.

1119 Hours (11:19am) Central, Wishbone

Roy was still desperatly trying to get any type of information about Ed and Winry with Ed, but he was unsuccessful. He remember himself saying to Al earlier, _"Don't worry. Interrogation is my specialty."_

_'Yeah, right. Now it is the time to worry,' _Roy sighed and plsced his head on the table while Ed slobbered on his spaghetti. _'I wonder if Riza's having luck with Rockbell'. _Roy looked up just for some air and who does he see? Alphonse. He was hiding behind a pillar. Good to know everything's according to plan. But he gasped at the next two people he saw.

Riza and Winry were just across the street.

Roy pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his sport coat and started to madly scribble some words down. When he had finished he saw that Ed was eyeing his curiously.

"What's with the scribbling?" Ed asked.

"Uh..." Roy began. "Look! What's the in the sky!" Roy said, stadnig up and pointing to the sky behind Ed's head.

"What?" Ed quickly turned around to see what it was. Roy smirked at Ed's... easyness to fool and threw the piece of paper at Al, who was busy trying to make his boots a little less loose.

"Huh?" Al said, when the small piece of paper hit him. He looked to Roy who motioned for Al to open it. Al nodded and undid the folding and read it. It read:

**Al,**

**Look up. Take care of it.**

**Roy**

Al, confused, looked up at the ceiling. There was a small crack. _'What am I supposed to do? Fix the ceiling?'_ Al shrugged, drew an array, and the ceiling crack was fixed. Al smiled. _'All in a day's work'._ He dusted his hands off and looked to Roy for his approval. Roy only slapped his head and pointed in front of Al to Winry and Riza.

"Oh..." Al muttered. " 'Kay."

He slowly turned around and began stealthly crouching towards Winry and Riza so that neither Ed nor Winry saw him. He turned a corner and into an alleyway the joined into another alleyway that connnected to their sidewalk. He was directly behind Winry and Riza now. Lucky timing.

He tugged on Riza's arm. "Lieutenant," he whispered.

She turned around to face him. "Al? What're you doing here?"

"That's the General's and Ed's point," he said and pointed. "It's Wishbone."

Riza's eyes widened. "Oh god. Did Ed see us... or you?"

"No. Just the general. He pointed it out to me," Al answered.

"Oh good."

Winry all of a sudden turned around and noticed Al. "Oh, Al, where have you been?" Winry asked. Nervous sweatdrops ran down Al's face.

"Um... Over here. Over there. You know," he answered.

"Oh," Winry said. _'Figures. He never tells me anything.' _"Hey, Al, do you know anything about that restaurant over there?" she said and pointed to Wishbone.

Al's sweatrops increased. "Um... it's closed."

"But there are people-"

"They're... cardboard."

"Cardboard people?"

"Yeah."

"But they're moving."

Al couldn't think of another excuse. "Winry," he said. "Did you have you medicine today?"

"What medicine?"

"Exactly. You forgot to take your medicine. You're getting dillusional and slight amnesia."

"What-?"

"And I got just the thing," Al said. "Get away from here as far as possible... and eat for six hours."

"Six hours?"

"Yes.. Now go!" Al ordered.

"Uh..."

"Go!"

Winry started walking and then looked back to Al. Riza stayed where she was, clueless. She glanced at Al.

"_Cardboard_ and _medicine?_" Riza said.

"Yeah. Sorry," Al apoligized.

Riza just shook her head and went up to catch up with Winry, where she was walking at an unsure pace.

"What was that about?" Riza asked, although she knew 100 percent what it was all about.

"I don't have a clue," she responded.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

They were expecting someone like Al or Roy to be yelling that, but it wasn't. It wasn't Winry since she was next to Riza and it definately wasn't Ed, or else they were exposed... unless he was that clueless. It was none other than the caring Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Wait... Fuery?

"Lieutenant," Winry began. "Isn't that the master sergeant?" she asked.

Riza nodded. "Yes. I believe it is."

The two of them walked over to Kain, who was currently sweeping a broom outside of what appeared to be a store of some kind. Kain saluted upon seeing Riza in terms of a reflex.

"Relax, Kain," Riza said. "I see the general has given you a day off as well," she said.

"Yes ma'am... er... um-Lieutenant..um-"

"A first name basis can work," Riza reccomended.

"Oh, right. I'm just.. so used to..."

"That's okay. Um... do you remember Winry Rockbell?" Riza said.

"Oh, yes. Vaguely, though. I think you're Ed's mechanic?"

"That's right," Winry replied.

Riza decided to get this over with. "Kain, do you know a good place we can get something to eat?"

Kain nodded. "Yeah. Er, actually, the place the place that I'm working for for some extra money ever since my grandmother died is a just a local ice cream parlor." **(A/N: In chapter 3 or something, we described something about something on Kain's grandma. Coincidence?)**

"Oh, yes, would you mind if we..."

"Oh, absolutely!" Kain said. He led them inside and seated them. "Um... my boss isn't here, so feel free to get whatever you want. It's on the house, Lieutenant-er Riza."

"Nonsense, Kain. Of course we're going to pay. After all, outside of the royal blue uniform and our stars and stripes, we're just normal commoners," Riza said, which was followed by a light grin.

Kain nodded.

1159 Hours (12:59pm) Central, Wishbone

"Okay, Ed," said Roy.

"W-w-what talk Mustang? What're you getting at?" Ed demanded.

"Listen, Ed," Roy said in a more relaxed tone. "Did it ever occur to you that if you were looking-"

"I'm not looking for anything!"

Roy continued. "If you were looking for a special someone," he repeated. "You should look right under your nose. That's how it worled for me and Riza."

Ed was confused. "Is this about me or you?" he said, pointing for reference.

Roy ignored Ed's question. "You know, I've been dating her for nearly a year right about now."

"Must be hard keeping it a secret that long, huh?" Ed said. He has been in a good mood ever since his next plate of spaghetti came in. He sucked up a noodle.

"Hard it is Fullmetal. Truth be told, I still have ladies sneaking up on me because they still think I'm single."

"If I had a girlfriend I'd never be able to keep it a secret for that long or even hold up a relationship that long."

Roy raised an eyebrow. _'Looks like I didn't have to start this up.' _

"Does that mean you want a girlfriend, Ed?" Roy asked.

Ed's eyes darted. "Who? Me? N-n-no. No way. Why would I want a..." he paused. _'Pull yourself together Ed.' _"Hell no! WHY WOULD I WANT A FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND! They always worry about you. Quote 'Oh, Edward, you're hurt!' Unquote. Even when all you get is a papercut. And they're all cowards. 'Ahh! Help! A bug! Help me! Help me!'. And they always ask for something. 'Edward, would you please get me that teddy bear?' They're so demanding," Ed snapped. "Girls. Who needs them?"

Roy looked satisfyed. "Ahem," he fakely coughed. "_Ahem, ahem _Winry _ahem ahem _automail _ahem ahem _mechanic."

Ed looked offended. "What did you say?"

"Excuse me. I have a cough," replied Roy.

"Yeah right," Ed muttered.

"Beside Fullmetal," Roy said, leaning into his chair. "Not all women are as you, so called, quoted. When I go to Riza's to pick her up for a date, she's never peeved because I didn't get her anything-"

"But you _always_ bring her something! I know," Ed said. But he was ignored once again.

Roy continued again. "Plus, I get hurt all the time. So big whoop to her. She throws me a roll of bandaging tape and tells me to suck it up while she covers me."

"Well you guys are on the front lines!"

"And she never tells me to get her squat."

"Because you always know what she wants!"

"And she's a real coward, too," Roy said sardonically. "Especially when it comes to serving on the front. She'll just run home, right?...Of course not! She shoots their damn heads off until their fuckin' body has disentegrated! Yeah, such a coward, right Ed?"

"But-"

"Face it, Fullmetal. Not all girls are how you quoted."

"But we're talking about Hawkeye here. Not the girl from the flower shop. Not the girl next door. We're talking about Hawkeye!"

Roy didn't look offended. "...So? Ed, just name two, just two girls who are exactly as you described," he put up two fingers.

Ed couldn't.

"See, Ed. I bet even Winry isn't like that either. She's the one who hits you with wrenches, no?"

Ed beamed.

"What's wrong, Ed? You look red in the face."

"Nothing," he muttered.

"C'mon on Ed. Oh-wait. When I said Winry, you suddenly started blushing. Does this mean you somehow admire her?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You suck at lying, Ed."

"Do not."

"Todotoodottododo."

"Uh..." Ed was confused yet again.

"Hah!" Roy said triumphantly. "You hesitated. You do too! Hah!"

Ed munched on his god-knows- helping of food. "Just because you bought my lunch, Mustang, doesn't neccesarilly mean that I have to do anything you say or answer any of these possibly military related stupid questions," he said calmy.

"It's not military related!"

Roy scowled. _'Fine. He leaves me no choice. Besides, I've been keeping this bottled up for so long, it's about time that I told someone!'_

_Roy! Are you insane?_ Maes-ghost yelled. _You're gonna tell, Ed? I do know what it's like to keep a secret so large as this for that long, and although you just bought it this afternoon, and I'll just say that I have nothing against Ed, but are you serious?_

_'Dead serious, Maes. I need this imformation.'_

_That doesn't mean you have to get drastic about it!_ Maes waved his arms up and down like some wild chicken. _If you're gonna tell someone, why not someone you trust? Like Riza-_

_'I can't tell Riza. Obviously.'_

_Oh. Right. What about Havoc or someone on your team! Or Gracia? She'll know for sure and get things straight! Or even Al! He's responsible enough to keep it secret! _

_'Deal with it, Maes. I'm telling Ed. Oh- but don't worry, I'll tell Al and the unit sometime later.'_

"Ed, We'll make a deal. I'll tell you something and you tell me what I need to know."

"Jeeze, Mustang. You sound like you're about to tell me you have a deathwish or something. "

_It's a deathwish alright if I get 'no'. _

"Alright. But swear on it," Ed said.

"I swear on Maes's grave. Now you."

"Fine. I swear on mom's grave."

Roy reached into his coat jacket and pulled out what Al saw him fumbling with.

"Ed, I'm going to..."

**A/N: YO! CLIFFIE! What's the big secret? Why can't Roy tell Riza? Is Roy breaking up with her? Has Roy been cheating on her? Or has Riza been cheating on him and Roy got a picture of her and the other guy? What does Maes know? How long has he known? Shouldn'tve he already done something?Review if you think you know and I'll get back to you! Mwahahahahahaha! I guess I'm somewhat cruel this way. But it was freakin' long! Took me days to get this done. **

**And I guess you could say that the last couple chapters have been about food. That one paragraph about Roy making all that food made me so hungry. In the end, I had to go downstairs and get me a plate of spaghetti. Yum. **

**Well, I hope this chapter was satisfying enough since it was...long. I'll update as soon as I think some people are getting seizures from not knowing the big secret. Or until I get a certain number of reviews. I have two dice with me and that'll determine...let'see...11! That's Eleven reviews weiners! Haha! TLFTR/TRL: Misty, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, proud shipper, Inu Tachi lover, Pickledevil, oceana, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, FruitsBasketFreak44, and ShadowFlareon. You deserve snickers... or if you don't like peanuts (like me), then you guys get M&Ms! Your choice! **


	11. Interrogation Part 2

**A/N: YO! Whatever... I'll just say one thing. Guess what oceana, redsoul, KTRose, Elemental Transmutation, and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only? You were... right. Haha! Wow, I knew that at least someone would get it right... woo (sweatdrops)! But I didn't think 4 out of 4 people who guessed would get it. Anywho, for all you cheaters, don't hit the review thing and find what they wrote, you lowsy cheaters! You gotta read! ...Plus, I thought the negative stuff I put in the last author's note would throw you guys off... boo-sob. I do not have the ability to persuade. **

**To Misty: ...Maybe you should... go to a doctor or something..? ;p**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my dignity.**

**-**

**Ch.11 Interrogation part2**

**-**

1223 Hours (12:23pm) Central, Wishbone

-

"Mustang... You do know what's in your hand, right?" Ed said, slightly confused, yet again.

"Yes. Yes, I do know what it is," Roy answered. "But, let me explain-"

"It's a gel sample."

"Yes. Yes it- What!" Roy exclaimed. He glanced at his hand and noticed that it was the small sample gel he got when he went to the barber's to make an appointment for his haircut. "Wha-Wh-wh..! Wha-where'd it go?" Roy said, giving himself a wild body check.

"Where did what go?"

"The thing I was about to show you. Ah, here it is," Roy said, and pulled it out slowly as if it were a magical wand or something.

"I don't get it- WHOA!" Ed yelled.

In his hand was... (**A/N:Okay, I'll just say it. I'm not the type of person who likes to describe things and I have a very limited vocabulary, although only god knows why I'm taking Pre AP language arts this coming semester, so I'll just say it straight up. No fancy big detail or anything. Just a small, quick, blunt description of what was in Flamie's hand.)**

An engagement ring, happy? **(A/N: Sorry again. I'm.. sorta sugar high)** It had a gorgeous, **(A/N: Did I just say/write 'gorgeous'?) **sparkling blood-colored ruby with a slim sterling silver (**A/N:Sorry, again, but can you say that three times fast?) **band.

Ed gaped.

"What the-! Wh-wh-what's going on! Why are you telling me this? Me of all people, Mustang! Why me!" Ed ranted on and on and on. When will he shut up? A lot of people seemed to be stuttering today. He waved his arms savagely so fast, you would've thought he had no arms.

"What? Do you think I shouldn't? I know we've been dating each other for less than a year, but I clearly know more than a year's worth since we've known each other for almost a decade," Roy panicked. It took him a little over a month's paycheck to get what he held. And as I said in a previous chapter, it pays to be a general, and add that with his pay as a State Alchemist, then it must've cost _a lot._ "And I..I really think that I should just pop the question. Do you think... she's ready? I mean... ready for the two of us to settle down?"

Ed's chair fell backwards (again) and he landed on his back with his eyes swirling.

"Sorry, Ed," Roy chuckled, pulling Ed up. "It's been there in my head for so long... I guess I didn't have any-"

_Ahem_ Maes coughed.

Roy began to rephrase. "Er- I guess I didn't have any _human _connection to talk with anyone."

_Not the best line, but it works... _

"But it was the only way. I had nothing else," Roy said.

Ed smirked. _'This is it, Ed'. _

"Actually you do."

"What?"

"Let me ask you Mustang, where were you last night?"

_'Oh shit. Ed sure is quick to adapt. Either that or he just wants to change the subject.'_

"I...I was asleep. In my house," Roy answered.

"Were you really?"

"Yes. Yes I was."

"No you weren't! I know for a fact you were somewhere else! Tell the truth!"

"Okay, fine. I was at..." he mumbled the last part.

"Where?"

"Riza's!" he lied... in a very convincing manner, though.

Ed furrowed his brow. _'Hawkeye?'_

"What were you doing at Hawkeye's house then?" he asked.

"That is none of your business Fullmetal. Whatever happens in my personal life doesn't concern you." Roy turned his back and crossed his arms when he realized what he just said. _'Oh, that's great, Roy. Now I make it seem like I got layed last night,' _he thought to himself. _'...Which isn't so bad in Riza's case..'_

"But it sure concerns the military," Ed retorted, and disrupting the perverted man's imaginations.

Roy gasped slightly.

"Face it Mustang," Ed jeered evilly. "I have the upper hand."

_No kidding._

_'Just kill me', _Roy thought. _'Shoot me now.'_

"If you don't answer correctly, Mustang, I'm out of here." Ed wiped his mouth with his napkin and left the restaurant "Anywho, thanks for the grub," Ed thanked and left Roy with his mouth open.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled as he stood up. He hadn't been expecting for the kid just to take off like that. "Edward! Fullmetal!" Roy was clearly pissed. "Elric! Get that metal ass of yours back here, now!"

Ed just continued to walk, ignoring the general. He threw his pocket watch in the air as he whistled to himself and thought, '_This is the best day of my life. I get free food, get Mustang pissed, more dirt on Mustang, and finding out that he's going to propose to Hawkeye. The military is gonna have this for sure.'_

**(A/N: I have no clue how Roy and Riza can get married secretly... but they've been dating secretly. Maybe they'll pull it off...?)**

-

Maes Hughes was a good man. That's why at this moment he was talking to the 'big guy' about himself being more free. Saying exactly that he should appear to anyone when he feels like it. And Maes's wish was granted, since he was such a good supporter and friend. And Maes's first stop, was the 5'1'' living legend of the people, aka "The People's Alchemist" and the boy with the metal limbs, blonde hair tied back into a braid with golden eyes, with the surname of "FullMetal Alchemist", 16 year old Edward Elric.

_Hey, Ed!_

Ed spun around at the call of his name. He was expecting it to be Roy, but it wasn't. This person had a different voice.

_Edward!_

Ed turned around again. Still nothing.

_Ed!_

"Okay!" Ed yelled. "Who keeps yelling my name?" Ed yelled and spinning in a 360. The people around him stoppped and stared at the adolescent, yet short, alchemist. "Okay, where are you? Huh!"

_Ed! Have you seen my newest picture of Elycia?_

"What-!" Ed said aloud. More people stopped and stared. Ed ignored them. _'I know that voice. I know that quote, but why can't I figure out who this guy is...He's so familar. Who is he?' _Ed tossed his pocket watch higher this time.

Then it came to him. "Marvin Clues...?"

Idiot.

_Close enough, Ed. Repeat after me. Maes... Hughes._

The pocket watch Ed threw, conked him on the head. "Ow," Ed muttered, as he stooped down to pick it up. But as he was about to quit playing with it and stuff it in his pocket, the mini-ghost popped up and was sitting on it with one leg over the other, like the gentleman he was.

Ed almost dropped his watch, but instead, started tossing it around from one hand to the other, as if he was playing "hot potato" with just himself.

_Whoa! Whoa! _Maes yelled, just barely hanging on. _Ed, would you calm down? Us dead people get nausea too, you know?_

"I-it's you. Hughes?" Ed muttered, pulling the pocket watch closer to him.

_Ping!_

Maes disappeared.

"Hey," Ed stammered, "w-where'd you go? Hughes?"

Maes popped up on Ed's shoulder. _Whoa,_ Maes began. _I usually feel dizzy when I'm on Roy's shoulder because he's tall, but wow, Ed. You ARE short._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU THREE-INCH TALL BANSHEE!" Ed yelled aloud. Yeah, you guessed. Ed was getting stared at a lot today.

An elderly couple who was behind Ed stopped in their tracks. "Let's get away from him, Harold. He's one of them psychos," said the elderly woman and she and her elderly husband moved as far away from Ed as the sidewalk can get them.

Ed steamed. "Old faggots," Ed muttered. But then he registered back to Maes. "Hughes...? What? How-? Why-?" he whispered. More stammering.

_Don't worry Ed. I'm just a little guide for all my fellow...er- friends. Oh, and I can hear you in your head, so you don't have to talk out loud where people can..._Maes pointed his finger at the old couple, who were still eyeing Ed and doing the crabwalk, still trying to get away from him.

_'Yeah. Okay, but-'_

_Listen Ed. You really shouldn't sell Roy out like that._

_'What are you talking about?'_

_Ed, don't lie. I know that you're going to sell Roy out because he and Riza are dating and that the military forbids fraternization._

_'What-? But-?'_ Ed has been getting ignored a lot lately.

_'Ed. I know you strongly dislike Roy, but I know you don't hate him. No one hates Roy... well no one alive anyways, but my point is, do you really want to do that? After all Roy has done for you? Would you? Anyways I gotta go. I have something to do. But, just ask yourself, would you really? And why? Why would you? Anyways, I hope you get taller, Ed! Ta-ta!_ Maes was gone again.

"Oh jeeze," Ed sighed.

-

1259 Hours (12:59pm) Central, The Ice Cream Parlor

-

Riza and Winry were sitting across from each other at Kain Fuery's ice cream shop... well, the ice cream shop where he worked anyways. They had just ordered and Kain went to fulfill his duty... as a cafe worker.

"What I do with Den whenever he misbehaves is just not give him his dessert," Winry said. "What do you do with Hayate?"

At the mention of his name, he barked. Usually, animals weren't allowed inside the small cafe, but since Kain's boss was not present and he has as much love for Hayate as Riza, save the warehouse 13 incident, he decided to let it slip and let the dog inside.

"Uh..." Riza was about to point out her methods, when she felt it would leave Winry brainless and she'd probably think of Riza as heartless, but cookies to Kain! He arrived with a tray of lemon tea and a milkshake. He placed them in front of the two customers.

"Thanks Kain," Riza said, sipping the tea. Yum.

"Don't mention it," Kain smiled. "Are you sure that's all you guys want?" he asked.

Riza was still full from Roy's breakfast and she rejected Kain's offer.

"How about you Winry?" he asked.

"Yes, Winry, feel free to order what you want. Didn't you say that your refrigerator was emptied last night?"

"Well.. yeah, but I ususally don't eat much, so... I dunno. Do you have biscotti?" Winry asked. She really was starving, but she didn't want to be a burden or anything.

"Uh... sure." Kain turned on his heel and went back to fetch some biscotti. He returned with a basket of about 10 sticks of biscotti. "Let me know when you need anything else," Kain said. Hayate barked. Kain smiled at the dog and gave him a pat on the head.

Kain was about to return to the back when a certain figure of a certain somebody was seen as Kain passed by a window.

"Gah!" Kain yelled and falling to the tiled floor.

"Something the matter?" Riza asked.

Kain just scrambled back to his feet, jumped behind the counter and hid there.

"What's eating him?" Winry asked.

"No clue," Riza replied.

The door opened and the _'ting'_ sound rang in through the small little cafe. Winry and Riza turned to see who it was and without even getting their eyes on the person's face, ducked just as well. What had caught their eye was... the familar pink sparkles of Alex Louis Armstrong.

"No," Riza and Winry both whispered. They hid under the table, hoping Armstrong wouldn't notice them. Since they were at a table by the wall and not just in the middle, Armstrong didn't notice them.

"You know him, Winry?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. He was a bodyguard for Ed and Al a while back."

"Oh right. I remember that," Riza said.

"Hm?" Armstrong said and walked up to the counter. "Hello?" his strong voice said. "Is there anyone here? The sign outside says that you are open."

Kain tried to blend himself as far back into the counter as possible. Armstrong was practically breathing down his neck and there was a very small chance of Armstrong leaving and not noticing him. Kain tried to hold his breath long enough, but he just couldn't take it.

He gasped.

"Hm?" Armstrong looked down and saw the younger man. "Oh, excuse me, sir, are you alright?" Armstrong asked, bending over and not fully taking in the details of Kain's head, which by the way, he was looking down upon. Kain didn't realize that Armstrong was talking to him and turned his head ever so slightly.

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery!" Armstrong yelled. His voice echoed through the entire shop. I think a glass broke.

Riza whistled when she heard the multiple callings. "Wow."

Kain instinctively scooted as far back away as possible, onto the other side, only to have his back scoot to the back wall. Poor Kain. He was trapped with no where to go. Sparkles covered every possible way out. There was no escape. Now, he must take it upon himself and act like a real man. Like the soldier that he is.

"H-h-h-h-hello, M-M-M-Major A-A-Armstrong, s-s-sir," Kain stammered. Some soldier he was. He raised his quivering arm to salute the major. "W-what brings y-you here, sir?"

"It's my lunch hour, Fuery!" Armstrong replied. Whenever he says something, there must always be an exclamation point. "So, my good friend, you must tell me what you are doing behind that counter...?"

"Eh... I work here. General Mustang gave me permission ever since my grandmother died and my family **(A/N: Meaning his parents) **needs the money," Kain explained, looking down.

"Ah... well good luck with that, Fuery."

"Y-you mean I'm not in trouble?" Kain asked, surprised.

Armstrong chuckled. "Why would you be in trouble my good friend? If the general has permitted you to do such a thing, who am I to disagree? Many sparkles to General Mustang for having such a kind heart!"

Riza and Winry sweatdropped as they watched.

"May I ask what you serve here?"

"Um... it's mostly an ice cream shop, but it doubles as a cafe just as well."

"In that case, I'd like..." And Armstrong ordered.

"Right away, sir!" Kain said, running into the back and getting out some ground coffee, water, milk, sugar, bread, etc. etc.

"Take your time, citizen-Fuery!" Armstrong yelled back.

Winry twitched at the man's masculine, echo-y, voice while Armstrong went to sit at a table. Much to their luck, Armstrong sat at a table where his back was facing Winry and Riza. The two relaxed and felt it was safe to come out from under the table and sit back down it their seats.

"So how long have you known Edward... and Alphonse?" Riza asked.

"Long enough," Winry answered. "They're both like two brothers to me. Al is just a kind and caring, little brother. He's so gentle, and supportive, but sometimes he just loses it. Ed, for one, seems to always be impulsive. He likes taking charge and... he's just so stubborn."

"So if you had to take one of them as a little brother, which would you pick?"

"Well, I don't know. They're both practical. I couldn't take one and leave the other. That would just make me cruel and heartless. They're brothers and that's pretty much all they have left as a family. It wouldn't be right."

Moment of uncomfortable silence... Except Kain's footsteps delivering Armstrong a tray of food.

"What do you think of Ed and Al?" Winry asked. Why would she ask that? I have not a clue.

"They're not much of a pain to me. I don't mind them. If asked anyone else in the unit, they'd probably blow off with loads of statements."

"Speaking of the people in your unit," Winry began. "Is it really true that you and General Mustang are really seeing each other?"

Much, much gossip.

Riza tensed when she heard the question. _'I am killing that twerp!'_

"W-w-where did you hear that?" Riza asked, turning red.

"He says that if anyone asks, I didn't hear it from him. But who do you think?"

"Ed," they both answered.

_'Oh, I am really going to kill that twerp.'_

"So are you?" Winry asked suddenly. She, of course, didn't mean the kill thing Riza had in mind.

Riza felt _so_ uncomfotable. "Well... you can't tell anyone else."

"You are!"

"Shh..." Riza said, looking around to see if anyone heard them. There were only a couple customers and then there was Kain, who was working, and Armstrong who has eating (if you can consider him one of the customers). "If people found out me and him are dating..."

"People? Like who?"

"Take Major Muscle over there," Riza said, jerking her head at Armstrong.

"What about Kain?" Winry asked.

"He knows."

"So how long have you known General Mustang?" Winry asked.

The tables were turned and this was not how it was meant to be planned. Riza was supposed to ask the questions, but instead her subject was asking her. Plus, the stuff Winry was asking was pretty personal and was starting to make Riza redden even more. It was humiliating. Not the fact that Winry was asking all these questions. It was the fact that Riza was blushing. Hehe...

"Nearly ten years," Riza responded.

"How did you guys meet?"

_'God, she's curious.'_

"We joined the military together."

And before Winry could ask another question, Riza got up to it. "Hey, uh, Winry, is there anyone you admire?" Riza asked.

Winry's mind began to debate on an answer. Yes or no? Yes or no?

"Eh... yes," Winry replied.

Riza raised an eyebrow. _'Well that was easier than I thought.' _"Mind if I ask who?" Riza asked.

"Well... could I trust you? I mean not to tell?"

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone about me and Roy?" Riza said, making a clear point.

"Well... I can't give you a name, no offense, but I can say that he's... he's random. That's all I can say. He can sometimes be annoying. Sometimes he's funny. Other times he's just rude. But I like him."

_'GOALLL!' _Riza thought in her mind. **(A/N: Yes, I'm watching the World Cup) **

"Can I take a guess or two?" Riza asked.

-

1428Hours (2:28pm) Central, Wishbone

-

Roy flipped through his wallet for the umpteenth time. Several plates of spaghetti, loads of sens. Several plates of hot wings: a little less sens than the first. Several plates of baked potato, drum sticks, chili, mashed potatoes, beverages, and bread sticks: a ton of sens. Paying for all of that after spending have your wallet on an engagement ring: Priceless.

"Uh..." Roy said, facing the manager of Wishbone. "Well... it appears that I'm short a couple sens..." Roy reasoned.

"How short?" the manager asked.

"A couple hundred," Roy said innocently. **(A/N: I have no clue how to convert sens to any type of currency.)**

"Oh boy," the manager said.

"No, wait!" Roy began. "I can pay this off. I swear. Its just that I had to get my girlfriend this ring because I was going to propose to her, but then I had to do this interrogation thing for this kid I hate and I had to buy him some food just to get it through, and the kid just stuffed his face not caring one way or the other, although he knows that I bought that ring the cost over and is going over a little revenge because I broke into his house last night to operate onto a mission." Roy took a breath.

The manager blinked. "So you broke into someone's house?"

"Yes, but-"

"Call the police," the manager whispered to one of the employees.

"Right away, sir," the employer said, and went to the nearest phone.

"No, wait, you don't understand!" Roy yelled. He slumped his shoulders as two macho (not as macho-y as Armstrong) came in.

"Yeah, boss?" One of the security officers asked.

'Boss' replied, "I want you to watch this man. He just admitted that he broke into someone's house."

"I didn't break into anyone's house!" Roy yelled, standing up. But the guards pushed him back down onto the seat.

Several minutes later, a car came through and some police officer that looked somewhat familar to Roy came in and asked, "What's the problem?"

"This man just admitted to breaking into someone's home," 'Boss' answered, returning from wherever he came.

"Okay, I'll take him down to police headquarters," the popo (policeman) answered.

Apparently this guy had no idea who Roy was. The cop grabbed Roy and laced him with handcuffs and lead him out to his vehicle.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Roy yelled as he was stuffed into the backseat.

"Careful, bub," another cop said. He seemed to be in the passengers' seat the whole time while the other guy- the guy who cuffed Roy- went to get Roy.

"Listen to me!" Roy said, leaning towards the front.

"Sit down!" the second cop said, pushing Roy into the seat.

"Do you know who I am at least?" Roy asked. Being a general, he was probably the closest thing to Fuhrer right about now.

"Yeah. You're that guy who broke into several people's homes," Cop 1 answered.

"Several!" Roy yelled.

-

Not soon after, the three of them arrived at Central Police Headquarters. No, it wasn't the military police. Just the regular police. Roy had attempted explaning his situation at least forty times over, but they wouldn't listen to him.

"You have the right to remain silent," Cop 1 said.

"I have the right to a phone call!" Roy said.

"Pretty smart," Cop 2 said. "You been behind bars before fugitive?"

"I am not a fugitive!" Roy said, losing his cool.

"All right calm down," Cop 2 said. "Hey, Greco, what should we do with him? Slam him in a cell, or let him have his phone call?"

_Greco? Hey, Roy, doesn't that name sound familar?_

_'I don't known. The point is, I'm in jail!'_

_Greco... Roy, that Greco guy is-_

"All right, you get one phone call," Cop 1 said, aka: Greco..?

"Yes," Roy scrambled over to the payphone, jammed a coin into it and thought about calling Riza, but-

_'Shit! Where the hell is Riza anyways?'_

_Like I would know_

_'Go find her!'_

_Where do I start?_

_'Anywhere!'_

_Impossible Roy._

_'Then how do you know where I always am?'_

_I see through your eyes._

_'Then look through Riza's'_

_'Never mind.'_

"Hey, bub, you calling anyone or what?" Cop 2 asked.

Roy scowled at Cop 2 secretly and returned to his normal state. "Okay, so Riza's off the list. Even if I did know where she was, she'd kill me if I told her why I was calling. Can't call Al. I don't know where he is either."

Cop 1/ Greco pulled out a cigarette and said to Cop 2, "You want one?" Cop 2 waved it away. Cop 1/ Greco shrugged and lit his cigarette. The smell of it drifted over to Roy and Roy got who just to call.

-

1456 Hours (2:56pm) Central Headquarters

-

_Brrringgg! Brrriingggg! Brrr-_

"General Roy Mustang's office. Lieutenant Jean Havoc speaking," Havoc said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Havoc-" Roy began, but was cut off.

"If you're looking for General Mustang, he is off duty today and _I_ am filling in for any office work, and _Hakuro's_ filling in for any crime, and et cetera, so if you want me to do any hard labor, well, you wait for Mustang to come back, got it?"

"Havoc! I think I would know that because I am him," Roy said.

Havoc was surprised and straightened his posture as if Roy stood in front of him. "Sir, um what is the problem?" Havoc asked. Although he really wanted to ask if he and Riza were having fun, since he noticed that both were off duty that day.

"Havoc, get to Central Police Station right now!"

"But why, sir-?"

Roy sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear for a couple seconds as Roy sighed. After his 'sighing' moment he put the phone back to his ear and said, "I'm in jail Havoc."

"What! You're in prison! How did you get there? Did you do something with Hawkeye that-"

"Hawkeye's not here. Don't include her in this."

"But why-"

"Just get your ass over here, Havoc!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that the both of them hung up.

"Alright, chump," Cop 1/Greco said. "Let's go," he said, dragging Roy.

"Go where? And my name is not 'Chump' or 'Bub' got it? It's Roy-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," And Cop 1/Greco threw Roy into a cell.

"Hey! Hey!" Roy yelled, trying to get their attention, running up to the bars and gripping his hands around it. They just ignored him. "Aghh!" Roy yelled, giving up, and used his left hand to punch the stone wall. _'Shit...' _Roy thought, just before it hit the wall.

"Agh!" Roy screamed. The left hand was his bandaged hand. But Roy got another idea and went into his back pocket for the pyrotex gloves only to find a half- empty wallet. The only things that made it half-empty were the few sens in his wallet and a picture of Riza.

_Awww. Roy, you have a picture of Riza in your wallet? Cute, lemme see it!_

Maes was the complete opposite of Roy, no matter how close friends they were. Roy never wanted to see any pictures. Maes takes pictures and always wants new ones.

_Hey, Roy, how come you don't have a picture of me?_

_'Why would I need one? You're always around.'_

_So's Riza. But you still have a picture of her._

_'She's my girlfriend!' _Roy thought defensively.

_'And I'm your best man!'_

_'You mean 'best friend'.'_

_No, I mean 'best man'_

_'My point exactly Maes.'_

_You hate me! You really hate me! _And Maes started cry fake tears that landed on Roy's shirt.

_'Maes, get real. I know those tears are fake.'_

Maes stopped sobbing. _'How did you know?'_

_'Ghosts don't cry.'_

_Ghosts don't eat either, but that funnel cake you made for breakfast was delicous!_

Roy slapped his head.

-

1507 Hours (3:07pm) Central, Ice Cream Shop/ Cafe

-

Riza glanced at her watch. 3:07pm. She was supposed to meet Roy and Al in exactly fifty-three minutes. She had to make this quick.

"Do I know him?" Riza asked, still playing 21 questions with Winry.

"Yes," said Winry.

_'Ting!' _The shop door's bell rang, sort of distracting Riza and Winry for a moment, but they soon went back to it.

"Is he talented in any specific activity?"

Winry looked dumbstruck. "Uh... yeah, you can say that."

"Is he-"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Kain yelled. "Did you do something with Black Hayate?"

Riza looked up from the slight interruption. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he was just with you right?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Where is he now?"

"Why? He's right..." Riza looked around. The little black dog was gone. "Oh jeeze."

-

"Hayate?" Kain asked as they, meaning he, Winry, and Riza, were looking for the dog. Kain had opened the back freezer and continuously called the pup's name. "Hayate? Here boy," Kain whistled. There was no response.

"Hayate," Winry yelled as she went around the back of the store. "Come here, Hayate." Nothing.

"Hayate?" Riza yelled. "C'mon Hayate, come Hayate," Riza clapped her hands, but the dog wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where do you think he went-" Winry began as the three of them caught up with each other, but she stopped short when a shadow was looming over her.

"Miss Winry Rockbell!" Armstrong chanted from behind her as she turned around.

"Oh... hi, Major Armstrong," Winry said nervously. She stole a quick glance behind her to find that Kain and Riza had taken off and probably hid somewhere away from Major Muscle.

-

1414 Hours (2:14pm) Central

-

"Where the hell are you going!" Ross yelled from the back seat. She, Falman, Breda and Brosh had accompanied Havoc into retrieving Roy from the brig. Havoc had just made a narrow turn and she and Brosh slammed into a window.

"Hey, you listen to me Ross!" Havoc yelled, turning his head to face her.

"Watch where you're going!" Falman yelled sitting next to Brosh. It was a full car and true, Havoc wasn't keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't have to listen to lecture from equal officer!" Ross argued back.

"Oh, yeah, well-" Havoc turned around so that now his whole head faced Ross.

"Havoc!" Breda yelled, and he reached over from the passenger side to take the wheel.

"Breda, what're you doing?" Havoc yelled.

The car swerved. And it swerved some more. And some more. Just barely hitting any other cars or even civilians.

"We're gonna get arrested!" Ross yelled. "Havoc, keep your eyes on the road."

"I can't. Breda is in my way. I can't turn my neck!"

"Breda!"

"I can't! My arm's stuck. I can't get it out!"

"What're you talking about!"

"It's stuck! On the steering wheel!"

"Oh no... Look out! Turn! Civilian!"

"WHAT!" Havoc used his instinct, grabbed Breda's arm and jerked it, so the wheel jerked with it.

"AAH!" Breda cried. "Awuhggg... I think you broke something," Breda howled.

"STOP! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Brosh yelled. (If this is confusing, read this: Havoc- driver. Breda- Shotgun. Ross- behind Breda. Brosh- next to Ross. Falman- Next to Brosh, behind Havoc.)

Havoc somehow managed to push his foot on the brake and the car instantly halted to a stop.

"Thank you," Falman breathed. Ross gripped her chest and took a deep breath.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Yeah-" Breda began.

"Besides Breda?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Why did we stop?"

"Other than the fact that we were on a hit and run rampage...?" Brosh began.

"We hit people?" Havoc asked.

"What about me? I'm dying here!" Breda said.

"No... we were close though," Brosh said. "But there was a dog in the middle of the road.

"A dog!" Breda panicked. "Get me out of here! No way am I getting anywhere near a dog!"

Falman got out of the car and went to the front. He stooped down and gasped, stood back up and went back to the car, but didn't go in it. Instead, he knocked on Havoc's window and Havoc scrolled it down.

"You won't believe what just happened... or... you won't believe who's dog that is," Falman said. Havoc and the others looked at each other.

**A/N: YO! Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Anywho, what's next? What happens while Roy's in jail? Havoc and the others to the rescue? Greco, the sexist ex-lieutenant general standing guard? What happened to Black Hayate? And a member from the band "From First to Last" likes to watch Fullmetal Alchemist? No, seriously. Anyone a fan of From First to Last? Anyone?... Right. **

**TRL/TLFTR: bohemianwriterredroses, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Rei Sabere, animechick50, Anicka, redsoul, Misty, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose, oceana, FruitsBasketFreak44, Rawthorn, and Elemental Transmutation . That's 13! Not 11! 13! Haha! Let's see... right... You honest homies get Kit Kat bars! The mega-sized type! **

**Er... I got only dice, and I'll roll it... 8. So... I need 8!**

**(Turns to people who don't review) REVIEW DAMMIT! I'd have at least a thousand reviews by now if all you dicks had reviewed! And that's barely a third of all the hits I've gotten! You make us writers feel worthless. Hmph... **


	12. Just An Innocent Life JAIL

**A/N: YO! What to say... oh right. GAAAH! I hit the one-hundred review mark! Oh my god! I never thought I'd live to see that day! I'd like to take this moment to like... thank all you guys! You're all awesome. Even if you reviewed once, it got me here! Thanks! Just... thanks! And no, I'm not getting all tearly eyed. Haha! **

**Oh- Who saw episode 48 (last) Monday? Tight, wasn't it? Although that was my second time seeing it, I loved it. Go Roy and Riza in your little mission! Whoot! Whoot!.. The only thing that got me pissed was my brother. He kept on making fun of how Riza sorta looked like a paperboy... She sorta does... **

**To KTRose (and other fellow reviewers): Ooh. Sorry. My bad. In the last author's note of the last chapter I guess I gotta little review-conscious and everything. Sorry if I offended anyone by calling you a dick or something. I'll try and make it a priority to not do that. (To KTRose: Oh... and cuz Roy sorta broke into Ed's house, logically speaking).**

**To Misty: Um... Nice dream... I think...? My brother's the one who always gets the good dreams. -sigh- He has plenty of weird dreams. Ranging from zombies to FullMetal Alchemist to a whole bunch of other stuff. -sigh-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and I'm glad I don't, or else I would really mess up the story-line and there wouldn't be much of a viewer count.**

**Ch.12 Just An Innocent Life**

**J. A. I. L.**

**(A/N: Get it? J-Just. A-An. I-Innocent. L-Life...?)**

-

1431 Hours (2:31pm) Somewhere in Central

-

Alphonse Elric. He was fifteen years old and has gone through practically every bad possible unimaginable thing that can happen. Dad leaves. Mom dies. Older brother the only one left. They both try resurrecting their mother. Failure. Older brother loses a leg. Al loses his body. Older brother binds his soul to armor. Al returns in the form of armor. Older brother loses arm. And that was just the beginning. He's witnessed one too many things and one year later, at the age of fifteen, he is back to his regular body. Nothing like it. There's no place like skin, tissue, and muscle, right?

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. For the past six hours he was just doing that. Glancing at the kitchen clock, waiting for it to strike a certain number and that's when he would leave.

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

Al sighed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if I'd get to HQ early." So he stood up, grabbed his coat and a backpack which contained numerous sticks of chalk, and other random stuff. He grabbed his key and went out the front door, locking it and giving Den a pat on the head.

Al swung his backpack onto his shoulder. Headquarters was only about a forty-five minute walk for an average person, but Alphonse liked to run. Therefore, it would take him about half-that time if he was on a non-stop flight... or in this case, run. The boy started at a slow jog, followed by a sprint and then into a full out dash. He passed several stores, several people, and several other miscellaneous things.

Rounding off at a corner, he found himself taking the street route to headquarters. Ten minutes later Al was at the big, famous Central Command Headquaters.

"Hey, Al," a soldier said. He was perched on a watch-tower and was probably a guard.

"Hi, uh.. Private... Hedger!" Al waved, unsure if Hedger was his name.

The man known as Hedger waved back and said, "Hold on, I'll come down and open the gates."

Al rubbed the back of his head as the private came down and opened the gates and walked him in. Al was used to this by now, since he was one of the famous Elric brothers.

"Um... if you don't mind my asking," Al began. "Don't you usually just buzz me in instead of having to run down and open the gates?"

Hedger nodded. "Yeah, but the wiring got cut off and everyone specializing in wiring is off duty today," he answered.

"What about Fuery? Isn't he working today?"

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery you mean? He took leave early. So, we can't find anyone to rewire it or anything."

"What about the alchemists?"

Hedger stopped midtrack. "I have no clue why anyone hasn't thought of that yet," he said. Hedger was a friendly guy. He was normal sized, about 5 foot 8 inches and about in his late twenties or early thrities. He had a brownish-blackish hair color that was cut to a crew cut.

"I could fix it if you want," Al suggested.

"Really? Well, thanks Al. Here, let me lead you up to the entranceway's circuit breaker," Hedger said. They climbed a couple flights of stairs up the watchtower and Hedger and Al stopped midway, facing the circuit breaker. "Well, here it is."

Al nodded, grabbed a stick of chalk, drew his little array, clapped his hands on it and _FLASH!_

"I think it should work," Al said.

"I'll try it out," Hedger climbed a couple more steps and threw his key into the keyhole and turned it. Watching below, the gates flew steadilly open. Hedger chuckled. "Wow. You are good Al."

"It's just a talent," Al shrugged modestly.

"Hey, have you considered taking that alchemy exam? You should be one of the tops that make it in," Private Hedger said.

"Er- yeah. I am," Al said. He really forgot about it. Truth be told, the exam was in three weeks. Three weeks! Twenty-one days! Al hasn't studied in a while and... whoo, this might be a problem.

"Well, I'll be rooting for you, Al," Hedger said, as they both came down the stairs. "Good luck with it!"

"Er.. thanks, Hedger," Al said and walked into the building and headed straight for Roy's old colonel office.

-

-Meanwhile- 1439 Hours (2:39pm) Central

-

_Screeeechhhh!_

That was the sound of what everyone on the city block heard. The sound: A car screeching to a halt. The location: In front of The Coffee House and Dairy.

"What was that?" Kain asked, popping up from the table he hid under.

"Not a clue," Riza said, also popping up.

"Oi!" Armstrong yelled. "There you are my friend, Fuery! Oh, and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! You are here, too? What a pleasant surprise!"

The other customers sweatdropped.

"Uh... hi, Major," Riza said hesitantly, but she was almost instantly cut off.

"And congratulations with your newfound relationship with-"

Kain threw a teacup at him and Armstrong's sparkles instantly fell down to the ground. **(A/N: Got the teacup thing off of the episode 19 commentary. Hehe...)** Armstrong, uneffected, glanced at the guilty sergeant. He was shamefully looking at the ground and watching one of his feet move side to side.

Riza gave him a look that said, '_Did you tell him?'_

Kain seemed to understand and shrugged his shoulders and replied with, _'It wasn't me. Honest.'_

Honest was right. He didn't tell Armstrong... But who did then?

"Isn't that Warrant Officer Falman?" Kain said, trying to get the subject changed from him to something else. Winry, Armstrong, and Riza turned their heads back at the window. In fact, there was a car- the car that had probably caused the screech- and coming out from the back seat was Officer Falman, who stooped down and looked under the car. He seemed to have a shocked expression on his face and ran back to the car.

"What do you think happened?" Winry asked.

"As highly-ranked military personnel," Armstrong began. "I feel that we should take this investigation upon ourselves and inspect what has come acrossed our fellow co-workers!"

This man exaggerates too much.

"Come with me!" Armstrong said and dragged- key word being 'dragged'- and lead them all (Kain, Riza, and Winry) outside.

-

-At the Same Time- 1439 Hours

-

Jean Havoc and the rest of them, except for Breda, all stepped out of the car and went to see the damage and what or who they just supposedly ran over.

"What is it?" Havoc had asked after he had rolled down the window and let Falman answer. He answered and they all stepped out.

Breda felt left out. He reached over to the radio with his uninjured arm and said, "Um... Can I get an emergency dispatch to Trest Place?" A short pause here. "This is Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda," he said. Insert silence here again. "Nothing serious. My arm just feels dislocated or something."

"Hehe, you had it coming to you Breda," Havoc said, bending his head down so that Breda could see it through the window.

"Shut up," Breda muttered. Havoc only snickered.

-

Ross gasped.

"Wow," Brosh whispered. "Wait, isn't that-"

Falman nodded, slightly glanced up and tripped over his own feet, which seemed pretty idiotic since he was only standing. He landed on his butt and looked a little nervous.

"What's with you?" Havoc asked. He didn't actually look under the car yet to see what the situation was and he hadn't glanced up either just as Falman had. So he unanimously decided to shrug his shoulders, bob his cigarette up and down and check under the car. And when he did, his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Holy..." he said. He stood back up, not fully sure of what he just saw, but that didn't matter. What he saw after seeing what he just saw would make everything possibly worse.

"Lieutenant Havoc," Riza said. "What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be holding down the office?"

-

-Same time- 1439 Hours (2:39 pm) Central, Roy's Office

-

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

-

1440 Hours (2:40pm) Central

-

"Uh.." stammered Havoc. But now faced to moment of truth. Say or not say. This could define who he was. Generally and as a soldier. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," Havoc began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question, Havoc."

"Well, when was the last time you saw Black Hayate?" he asked nervously.

Riza, Winry, and Kain looked down. They were afraid of where this was going. The only reason everyone else wasn't looking down was they either already knew or you were Armstrong, who had no clue what this car incident had to do with Black Hayate.

"We're actually looking for him right now," Riza said.

Breda stuck his head out of the window out of curiousity. Despite the fact that he cared nothing about canines, it was a whole different matter.

"I...I suggest you look under the car, Lieutenant," Havoc said, slightly depressed.

Riza took no moment and squat down and checked under the car. Her eyes grew wide...

As the dog leaped at her face. Riza instantly drew back as the dog came into contact. Everyone else looked dumbstruck.

_'Er.. ah... huh? I-I... I thought he was d..d-d-d-'_ they all thought, but they couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hayate," Riza said strictly. The dog stopped on cue and sat obediently. "That wasn't funny," Riza stated. Hayate made a poor face. Riza sighed, signalling that it was nothing and that he shouldn't ever do that again. Hayate barked in response.

-

1443 Hours (2:43pm) Central Police Station

-

Roy was bored. How long could it possibly take for his men to come fetch him? Long enough. The poor alchemist. He had no idea. Roy sat with his back to the gray, dirty cement brick wall and let his head bump at it.

_Roy. I've told you time and time again that doing that kills-_

_'Yes. I know Maes. It kills braincells!'_

Roy thumped at it some more as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Unexpectedly, he found a harmonica.

A harmonica?

Roy didn't even know he had one of those things.

_'Maes, where the hell did this harmonica come from?'_

_Well, you seemed bored so I got you a little present._

_'The only present I need is a damn key! Or a lock pick or something!' _

Roy gripped the harmonica and brought up to his lips. He drew in a quick breath and started playing a little tune. It was well known, and no doubt everyone should know the song. Here, on harmonica is obviously Roy Mustang. For vocals, we have good old... not that old, Maes Hughes. It went...

_This old man. He played one. He played knick-knack on my gun. With a knick-knack, patty-whack, give Ha'te a bone. This old man came rolling home. This old man. He played two. He played knick-knack on my rune. With a knick-knack, patty-whack, give Ha'te a bone. This old man came rolling home. _

Surprisingly, Maes wasn't his usual three-inch size. He was actually full size and had a microphone in his hand. And to add to the other twists, Roy wasn't hearing him in his head. He heard it in his ears. And apparently, Roy wasn't the only one who heard him.

Another prisoner, whom Roy didn't notice when he came in, who was trapped in his cell was humming the tune all the while and at the verse of three, he joined in along with Maes.

"This old man. He played three. He played knick-knack on Fuery."

Roy had no clue how that man knew Fuery.

-"With a knick-knack, patty-whack, give Ha'te a bone. This old man came rolling home."

Or how he knew Black Hayate, in which they were simplifying his name as 'Ha'te'.

_"Okay! Everybody now!"_ Maes announced.

More twists. Not only was every fugitive now singing, but so were the two cops. Roy couldn't get anymore clueless at this point. He felt like he was in some other dimension. Had Roy Mustang crossed The Gate? No, couldn't be. Roy needed to stop his harmonica-ing. But he couldn't. He was trapped in a trans.

"This old man! He played four! He played knick-knack on..." Everyone paused like a crowd. What rhymed with four with this category? "The Ma-rine Corps."

Way out of line.

"With a knick-knack, patty-whack, give Ha'te a bone! This old man came rolling home! This old man! He played five! He played knick-knack on Hawkeye!"

The voices were getting louder! And now they were using Riza! Bum. Bum. Bum. Roy needed to stop.

-

"STOP IT! STOP! IT! Stop! Just stop!" Roy cried in agony. "Stop it! Stop it!" His eyes were closed and he was covered in sweat. He couldn't open his eyes. He heard someone yell.

"Get him. Get him!" someone said.. The command was followed by an echo of something screeching open. Then a slam. Two pairs of hands gripped him and sat him up. One of them slapped him.

Roy opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and he was breathing hard.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice said. It wasn't familar and the person who owned the voice popped up in front of Roy. "You okay, bud?"

Roy took a look at his surroundings. He was still there. _'Jail. Dammit.'_ The thought in his head head was followed by a friendly laughter.

_Haha! Roy, you are such a gullible friend! You wake up screaming all of a sudden only because you hear "This Old Man" playing. So gullible._

_'I was only being protective.'_

_At what? Riza being used as a pun in "This Old Man" C'mon, Roy lighten up. I only gave you that dream so you could have a little fun. Better being in here, right?_

_'Dream? More like a nightmare...'_

"Hey, I asked if you were okay?" the cop asked. Roy decided to name him Cop3.

The other cop, Cop4, in this case stooped down next to Cop3.

"I...I'm fine," Roy responded.

"Hm... First time in the brig, kid?" Cop 4 asked.

Did he just call Roy a kid?

"Yeah," Cop4 continued. "Most first-timers gets unpleasant dreams."

Roy wasn't in the mood to argue. "W-where are the other two guys? The two that brought me here?"

"You mean Greco and Irons?" Cop3 said. "They just got off-duty. Our shift now, bud," he said, nodding to Cop4. "They told us to look you up on file. Lazy bums. Oh- by the way, I'm Sergeant Whitcomb. The guy next to me is Sergeant Kelly."

Sergeant Kelly raised a hand at Roy.

"Don't think of us as cops. We're just in this for the good of the will."

"Same with me," Roy muttered looking away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Roy answered quickly.

Kelly nodded, got out of the cell, and went into a filebox. "Name?" he asked Roy.

"Who? Me?" Roy said. He wasn't thinking straight. Whitcomb stood back up to his full height and began to walk out of the cell as well. "Uh... Roy Mustang," he answered confidently.

Whitcomb stopped dead in his tracks. "Mustang?" he said. "Why is that name... familar?"

Kelly shook his head. "Who knows..."

Whitcomb continued his pace and stopped again. He was doing the cha-cha slide or something with all these walks and stops. "Mustang... The Flame Alchemist? Roy Mustang?" he said in disbelief and turning to Roy.

"That's me," Roy said. _'Please let me out now!'_

Whitcomb went back into Roy's cell and faced Roy. "Are you sure? You're pretty young to be a general aren't you?"

Roy nodded. He just wanted to get out of here.

"Do you have identification?"

A lightbulb went off in his head. _'My watch! Why didn't I think of that before!'_

_Action man has returned! No more idiocity!_ Maes said. He practically got that quote off from yesterday when Roy and Riza got into Ed's house. Yesterday. Ahh that seemed so far away right about now.

Roy reached into his back pocket and... he slumped his shoulders. The man must've reached into that pocket for about a hundred times today. Short-term memory. Nothing but an empty wallet with a very limited amount of cash and a picture of Riza. Sigh.

Roy sighed like I said in the previous chapter. "Listen. Just trust me. I am the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. General of the State's Armed Forces. I am thirty years old **(A/N: I said they were all one year older)**. Served in the Ishbal front, conquered it, left scarred for life. I was promoted to a lieutenant colonel afterwards. I found the FullMetal Alchemist, gained partial credit, and was promoted to a colonel by forward said Major General, now Brigadier General, Hakuro. I-"

"Well, we don't need your life story. No offense. But take another phone call and I'd like to make an identification. No harm. No foul."

Roy couldn'tve smirled wider. "Thank you." He was set free and he rushed to the phone.

-

(Too lazy to do time) Roy's Office

-

Brinnggggg!

Brinnggggg!

Brinnggggg!

Would anyone answer?

Brinn-!

"Hello?" Hakuro said.

Great. Ho-ho Hakuro.

"Hello?" Hakuro said again.

"Brigadier General Hakuro," Roy said after he sighed. Why did Hakuro have to answer? Why not anyone else? Oh, that's right. They were having a problem with Black Hayate, and Breda's arm.

"General Mustang, sir!" Hakuro chanted. "How is your day off, may I ask, sir?"

"Not exactly as I hoped for."

Hakuro looked surprised. "How so, sir?"

"Nothing, nothing. Do you know where Lieutenant Havoc is?"

"He said he had business to do on your account. Is it something about that?"

"Yes.. er.. no. Not really."

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

And they hung up.

-

1513 Hours (3:13pm) Central

-

Black Hayate barked. He smelled something in the air and then spontaniously took off running.

"Hayate!" Riza yelled, noticing the dog darting off. She shrugged. "He'll be back," she said.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

"It's normal for him to usually do something like this."

"Shouldn't you go after him then?" Winry asked again.

"No... I'm sure he's fine. If you want, you can go after him. Play for him for a while."

Winry shrugged. "Sure. I love watching dogs. They're so fun to observe."

Winry. Automail engineer. Mecha addict. Weapon of choice: Wrenches. Has an obsession with... dogs?

Say what?

And Winry took off after him.

"Lieutenant Havoc, if you aren't at office, what are you doing here?" Riza asked once again.

_'Dammitdammitdammitdammit!' _Havoc thought. "I have to run an errand for Mustang."

"What kind of errand?"

"I have to take him some place...?" Yeah right. More like get him out of some place.

"To?"

"Headquarters," he lied.

"Liar..." she whispered. "And from? Where is he now?"

Havoc has just about ran out of ideas. "Headquarters," he repeated.

"So... you have to take him from HQ to HQ?"

Bloch whistled and nudged Havoc. He hissed, "Great job, Havoc. We're gonna get crispified for sure if we don't get a chock full of metal in our asses first!" Havoc pushed him back.

"Eh..." Havoc stammered. He needed someone or something to intervene. Luckily and just on time to was an ambulance...?

"What is an ambulance doing here?" Kain asked as it stopped right behind the vehicle Havoc and company took.

Breda, who's head was still hung out the window said, "Finally!" and he waved his undead arm to get their attention. The paramedics went straight to him, asked him a couple questions, pointed to Havoc and the others, and not to soon after he was being loaded onto a stretcher. Another paramedic went to the front, grabbed his radio and spoke into it.

Soon enough, two cop cars pulled up and the paramedic who was on the radio went to explain what happened to who seemed to be the head officer. He and three others followed up behind him and the six of them went to approach the military company as the ambulance pulled away.

"Yes?" Riza asked, being the highest ranking officer of the few, meaning.. Yippee! Armstrong is gone! His lunch break was over, which meant that the State Alchemists lunch break was over, thus beginning the lunch break for those of that shift. Which ironically was the same shift where everyone there had. Yes, a three o'clock lunch. HQ was running late that day.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you," the officer said as he handcuffed Riza. The other cops did the same with everyone else.

"What?" Riza said. "For what crime?"

"You are all being taken into custody for the injury of another man and erratic driving."

"What! But-"

They were all speechless and the popo knew what was coming. A whole lot of stuttering. "I'm sorry. But Lieutenant Breda said specifically that it was you guys had had caused his injury."

"But... But-!"

"Sorry. You're trial will be scheduled."

"Trial?"

"Hawkeye, calm down," Havoc said. He was only obeying this because there might be a chance that they'd get arrested and jailed in in the same doghouse Roy's in.

"I didn't do anything!" Riza argued as she was thrown into the back of popo's car. Her perfect military career. Ruined. Well, back to being thrown into the back of the car. The cop got so mad at her, he really did throw her into the car. Well, roughly shove, but you get it. Her head thumped against the window as two others joined her. Havoc and Fuery. Havoc sat next to her and Bloch by the other window, buth staring down at their feet.

"Do what your friends are doing, lady," the other cop said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Police my ass! I didn't to shitworth!" she protested again.

"Shut it, woman!"

"Just do as he says, Riza," Havoc said. "Hell, don't worry about your record."

Riza crossed her arms and pouted in a scowling manner and she glanced out the window.

-

1529 Hours (3:29pm) Central Police Station

-

Yes. Roy Mustang paced in his cell and found out that, in fact, that the harmonica was real. "This Old Man" was hovering in his head, but who cares about that. He decided to play an old blues tune. You know, that one tune you hear when BB King is on the commercials? Yeah, that tune. Sometmes hobos play it, too. But just to say, it was the blues.

He got tired off it. Plus stopping every once in a while to take a breath was killing his lungs, so he threw the harmonica back in his pocket and got out his wallet.

He placed his wallet in his hands and started to let it drag across the bars making a _'Pppbpbbpbpbpbpbpbp' _sound. It was annoying.

"Do you mind?" Kelly said.

"Oh, sorry," Roy apoligized. Prison can do a lot to a man. You could say he possibly even lost part of his confidence. He sighed and his mind drifted off to something else. Something important.

"Hey, what time is it?" Roy asked.

"Half past three," Whitcomb replied. "Hey, maybe I should go to that Central HQ military place. Maybe we can get a file to see if everything matches. Unlike most cops in Whitcomb's unit, Whitcomb was pretty friendly. He wasn't a pushover or anything. He just liked to be friendly.

"Right," Kelly said.

"Half past three!" Roy yelled.

"That's what I said. Yes-sir-ee."

Roy groaned and fell back down onto the hard jail ground.

"Something wrong, Roy...?" Kelly asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. He wasn't all that friendly as Whitcomb, but he took things seriously.

"Can't you just let me out? I swear on my State Alchemy license that I didn't break into anyone's house! I was visiting a friend where we worked on a mission," Roy explained. "Why can't you just believe I am _the_ Roy Mustang?"

"Sorry, but we have to look into it. But we don't have access to military files and everything. That's why Whitcomb just went," reasoned Kelly.

"I'll have to change that," Roy muttered. "Listen... I...I... this is urgent. I have to get out of here before four o'clock!"

"What's the rush?" Kelly asked, turning his spinny chair to Roy.

Roy grinned evilly. He had an idea. "I have a date with my girlfriend-"

"Boy, don't we all?" Kelly chuckled.

"No, I'm serious. This is _the_ night. You know that one day...?"

"You mean you got your girlfriend pregnant and its been 270-someodd days and it's ready to be-"

"No!" Roy said. "I'm not that type.." Or is he? Of course not. "..Of person to do something like that. I mean _the night._" He patted at his ohter pocket. "If you catch my drift."

"Huh?" Kelly said.

Maybe Kelly never had a girlfriend.

"I'm... asking her to marry me." What a lie! No, seriously. He isn't going to pop the question for at least another month or two. Hopefully things will go smooth...

_'And it will... as long Havoc or anyone else spills that I've been in jail!'_

"Whoa!" Kelly said spilling his coffee.

Roy decide to make his lie even more realistic. "See, I have a schedule. My date with her is at four and..." His lies. This man can lie. "..You know when I said something about a mission and not breaking into the house? Well, that was the mission. I got there and planned it all out with a couple of friends. So, _please, please_, just pity me," Roy begged.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Wha-!"

And right on track, Whitcomb returned with a couple files. He probably took a car or something. "Okay... Roy. If that's your real name.. we're gonna have to ask you a couple questions, okay?"

"Sure." Roy expected to be brought into an interrogation room or something, but nope. He just stood in his cell while the two sergeants looked at him.

"Okay, first question. When did you get you State license?"

Roy answered correctly.

"Birthdate?"

Correct.

"After being promoted to colonel you were moved to...?"

"Eastern Command HQ."

And followed by a whole other questions. Questions that Roy answered correctly.

"Okay. We need to do some finger print analyzing. Come with us."

Roy stood up and was handcuffed. Roy looked up.

"Sorry," Whitcomb said. "State law, you know?"

Roy nodded as they took him to a seperate room. He fingerprinted his fingerprints onto a clear slip of paper and they put it over the one that was inside the folder. Clear match.

Whitcomb and Kelly were stupified. "Oh... oh. We're sorry. We didn't realize and-" they stammered.

Roy waved it off. "I know, I know. State law and everything. Don't worry about it. Not like you arrested me or anything."

"Er- thanks," said the two cops. "But there's still the matter of having to pay your wage through that..." Kelly lifted up another file document, "... Wishbone restaurant I believe. Followed by a five thousand sen fine."

Roy could see the light. What day was it? Oh, right. Saturday. Five more days til next paycheck. Can Roy wait that long? D-d-dum!

"Uh... I'll handle that... on my way to the bank," Roy said, blind-eyed.

"Right," the two cops said.

"So... I can leave right?" Roy said instantly perking up.

Kelly and Whitcomb nodded.

"No charges pressed?"

"Just the fine and the pay. Other than that you're free to go."

Roy smiled. "Thanks." And he left the place. Poor man. If only he stuck around a little longer.

-

1545 Hours (3:45pm) Central Police Station (CPS)

-

"Let me go!" Riza yelled, trying to get of the cop's grasp. She just needed to reach her gun.

"Hawkeye. Just calm down," Ross said.

"You guys act like you've already been to jail before," Riza retorted. She growled.

Meanwhile, across the street, Roy was walking. Yes, he was just walking. Upon noticing two police cars pull into the CPS driveway, Roy stopped short. He really shouldn't have, but it sort of caught his interest.

There appeared to be six convicts, since that was a two-car full. He sat on the curb as he watched the sops take fugitives out of the back seat. One of them was a bit belligerent and fighting against a cop that held her.

_'She's kinda hot..' _Roy thought, but he mentally kicked himself. _'No. Bad Roy.'_

A car passed by, blocking Roy's view for about two some-odd seconds, but as I said, it only passed. Roy studied them. The soon-to-be prisoners, I mean. Two woman, four men. Simple as that. But Roy couldn't put his thumb on it. There was something familar. All the while, Maes tried telling him. If it wasn't for Roy being so absorbed in his own thoughts, Roy would've already been across the street, trying to work it out, by the help of Maes.

_ROY!_

Roy snapped out of his trans. _'What?'_

_You're seriously asking that?_

_'What?'_

Maes sighed. Unbelievable. _Why don't you help those guys out?_

Roy shrugged. _'It's not really my business.'_

_Just do as I ask, Roy._

_'Okay.'_

-

1549 Hours (3:49pm) CPS

-

"Hey, we need some back up over here," Cop, which I decide to name as Cop 5, said.

Whitcomb and Kelly instantly came out of the headquarters with their nightsticks at hand, but they didn't use them. The others, meaning Kain, Bloch, Ross, Falman, and Havoc were awed. To see the calm, cool and collected Riza Hawkeye to be.. not calm, cool, and collected was just a once in a life time opportunity.

"Hey, just calm down," Kelly said to Riza. She didn't do as she was asked.

"What's the story for these bandits?" Kelly asked the head officer as he left the calming to someone else.

The head officer replied, "They are the cause for a man's injuries as of erratic drinving. They are also the main suspects in a hit and run incident and were speeding."

"That's a load of statues broken."

"Hell of a load."

"Hey do you guys need some help?" a familar voice said. Kelly looked up. "I saw what was going on, so I decided to help out. You mind?"

Whitcomb came out of the CPS with a can of soda in his hand. "Well if t isn't good old-"-

-_'Don't say 'old','_ Roy thought in his reaction to the 'O' word.

-"Roy Mustang," continued Whitcomb.

_'Mustang...?_

"Roy!" Riza yelled, turning around.

"Riza?" Roy said confused.

"General!" all the obedient soldiers yelled.

"Mustang!" the others shouted.

"Havoc?" Whitcomb said, noticing him.

"Whitcomb?" said Havoc.

"The Flame Alchemist?" said many extra cops.

"That's me."

"Irons!"

"Greco!"

The calling name-game ended when another popo car pulled up. The driver was the man the guy called Irons. The man in shotgun was a man that Roy, and Riza- and Maes- knew all too well. Sort of. Greco.

They both got out of the car and the other cops saluted to him. It seems so that Greco and Irons were the heads of the cophouse. Although they were head, it doesn't necessarilly mean that the other cops liked them. They despised them.

Chief Greco and Major Irons. You should shiver...

"What have we here?" Greco said. He got frickin' old! The first and last time Roy saw him, he had this wise, smart-ass look and seemed to be in his thirties. But this Greco looks like he went through a time vortex and is now in his fifties. Don't get Roy wrong. This was the same Greco.

**A/N: YO! I think I called Brosh Bloch a couple times. I'm starting to get used to him being known as Bloch now so I'll just call him Bloch instead of Brosh, kay? What has Greco have up his sleeve. Will Roy and Riza make it to HQ before it strikes 4? Hm... Does anyone know how old Riza is? I've checked loads of sites and none of them have ages that match... well some do, but there isn't an official age. I thought of it as 25 through 28. Help me out here..?**

**Wow. I don't know what I did, but this chapter has the most reviews ever since that Food Fight chapter. -whistles- Wow. So, um... I'm just in a good mood and all cuz I just saw episode 48. -cheers- Once again, go Roy and Riza and your under-covered-ness and their crew for covering them! Haha!... Armstrong freaks me out! **

**Oh right. TLFTR/TRL: KTRose, Anicka, bohemianwriterredroses, AmoebazFantasy, Rei Sabere, PotterandEfronLover, MishyFishy and Fesma, flOofymikO, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, redsoul, MoonStarDutchess, FruitsBasketFreak44, oceana, Tate Freak, WiNdGoDdEsS668, and Demon Lord Sesshomaru. Like I said, I'm in a happy mood... so I dunno. Here's a list for you guys... Get hyper!**

**-Ice cream **

**-Cotton Candy**

**-Gummy bears and/or worms**

**-Get ready to get sugar high! Yes, SUGAR! Mwahahaahahaha! **

**I'm hungry. You guys deserve way more... but I'm brain dead. I'm like mega thankful for you people! If I could, I'd give you money, but I'm frickin' broke. I deserve a raise in my allowance... **


	13. The Road To Headquarters

**A/N: YO! Can you believe they moved the Monday showing from Monday to Thursday? I drank a whole load of caffeinated stuff last night just to watch it cuz I almost fell asleep last week. Uh... right. On with chapter 13.**

**To KTRose: Yeah... I should fix that. I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I was reading volume 5 earlier and I guess it sorta got stuck in my head. And I should fix the driving thing, too. Thanks for pointing that out to me! I appreciate it! **

**Ch.13 The Road to Headquarters**

**-**

1555 Hours (3:55pm) CPS

**-**

"Uh... look! What's that in the sky!" Roy yelled falsely. He pointed at the cloudless, clear blue sky. Exactly, there was nothing in the sky. He was just making some pointless lie that hopefully, everyone would fall for.

"Huh?" everyone said, looking up in the direction of Roy's finger.

_'Yes,'_ Roy thought. He grabbed Riza's arm, who by the way was also gullible enough to fall for the 'what's-that-in-the-sky' trick.

"Uh- what-?" Riza said. Roy dragged her into a nearby alley. Roy had to sacrifice his other men, but that's what loyalty is about, huh?Roy and Rizajust had to duck behind a couple police cars to get there. Thankfully after all that drama, there were plenty of them and it made great cover.

"Shhh," Roy hushed. "C'mon." Riza followed Roy's lead and ducked behind a couple cars and in one situation they had to crawl under a car just to get by. "Hurry up," Roy muttered.

"Do you expect me to get in front of you if your ass is in the way?" Riza answered harshly.

"Okay, okay. Don't get pissed at me," Roy said, raising up his hands in innocence as they reached the other end. "What time is it, by the way?"

"Time to get to headquarters," she replied. "It's five to sixteen."

Roy blinked. "Huh?" he said half-wittedly.

"Five minutes to four!" Riza replied more bluntly.

"Seriously?" Roy said in disbelief. "There's no way we're going to make it to HQ in time."

"Then why don't we get _our butts_ off the pavement and get _our legs _moving," she said, emphasizing it. It was true. They were now sitting on the asphalt with their backs against the car. "Cuz we're never going to make it there if we're just sitting."

"Oh... right. Yeah. You're right. I mean, it's not like they can see us anymore," Roy said, standing to his full height and dusting his shirt off. "C'mon."

Meanwhile, with Havoc, his company, and the cops, there was a little hold up going on.

"Hey, I swear, we're militants," Havoc said, as he was led into a cell with his hands behind his back.

"Get that cigarette out of your mouth," Greco said.

"But sir, you smoke as well," said one cop.

"Yeah, I do. You got a problem with that?" Greco said rudely. The poor cop shook his head violently. "Good." He looked to Havoc. He was the last of them that was to be arrested. There were only two cells. After all, it was a police station, not a prison. It just so happened that the other cell was was deteriorating, so they all had to be bunched up in one cell.

"Now if you were real soldiers, wouldn't you be wearing your uniform?" Greco said, and threw Havoc in. Since it was close to their lunch break, they idiotically decided to kill the uniform and head out as civilians. All that was left were there undershirts and their military pants. But no one ever dignifies you by your pants.

"Agh!" Fuery yelled as Havoc nearly landed on him. Kain ducked away instantly. The cell was quite packed.

"And stay there!" Greco yelled. He turned to the other four cops. "One of them is missing. Search the city for her," he ordered, referring to Riza. Did he really need four guys? Not really, but he called for it.

"Irons," Greco said, turning to his trusted second-in-command. "You stay here with Whitcomb and Kelly."

"Sir," all three, including Whitcomb and Kelly said. Greco left, much to almost everyone's happiness. Almost.

Kain turned and wrapped his hands on the cell bars. "Um... sir. I think you're mistaken. See, I wasn't involved in this and I was only working at my shop when I went to see what all the commotion was about and- Aghhh!" he said, screaming bloody murder as something was thrown at him. It somehow surpassed the laws of physics and it landed square in his mouth. Poor Kain. He was practically choking on it and he was twitching on the cell floor.

Irons laughed his heart out... If he had a heart. Then he suddenly stopped and said, "Shut up, dairy farmer!" And then he cackled again. Everyone could only just stare. He was probably drunk.Falman went up to the dazed Fuery and fished whatever was in his mouth, out of it.

"Hey look. It's a harmonica."

-

1558 Hours (3:58pm) Central

-

"Time?" Roy said, dashing past a deserted building.

"Two minutes till," Riza answered, glancing at her watch as she ran alongside Roy. "Can't you run any faster?" Riza asked.

"No," Roy panted. "God... my... sides...are... cramping," he said.

"You are such a girl, Roy," Riza joked. "Seriously though. We need to get their quick," she said. "Oh... shit," she thought suddenly.

"What?" Roy said.

"I totally forgot about Hayate and Winry."

"...So?"

Riza almost slapped Roy. "Never mind. Roy, you're always late, isn't there a faster way to get to Headquarters?" she asked. "Roy?" she stopped suddenly. Roy wasn't right next to her as he should be. "Roy?" she turned around to see him limping behind her.

"Wait.. up," he breathed, clutching his right side.

Riza rolled her eyes and stopped. "God, Roy."

About something or other minutes later, Roy finally caught up with Riza and Riza started to get ahead of him again. Then Roy called to her, telling her to stop until he caught up with her, and then the process would continue. And continue. And continue. And continue.

"That's it Roy," Riza said. "It's already five past. What do you want me to do? Carry you all the way to headquarters?"

"Can't we just rest for a while?" Roy whined. He bent over and looked like he was going to hurl any second.

"Are you okay?" Riza asked, clearly concerned.

-

-At the Same Time- CPS

-

It was Falman's turn to play the harmonica. Everyone else was already out of breath. He grabbed a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the harmonica clean of any loose saliva. Then he took some antiseptic and sprayed it against it. Everyone watched, dumbfounded. Once Falman thought that all the nasty little germies were gone, he played it. He played the same tune that Roy had played. The BB King song. He was just as good as Roy, only none of them knew that Roy had been there, let alone had played the harmonica.

"I can't take it anymore!" Havoc yelled. "Where did Mustang go with Hawkeye anyways? Andwhy didn't he take us with?" he whined.Whitcomb and Kelly looked at each other. And then at Irons. Irons was just about the same age as Greco. He has tilting his chair back as he drank a beer. He burbed loudly.

"Disgusting," Ross, Bloch, and Havoc said, clearly disgusted.

Since Kelly and Whitcomb were sitting behind Irons, Irons had no idea what was about to go down. In an instant, Kelly and Whitcomb threw Irons's back down (and his chair), sending him to the hard floor. Kelly, who was clearly the strong out of him and Whitcomb, pressed on Irons, holding Irons down, with Kelly's sunglasses nearly slipping of the bridge of his nose and he used one hand to push them back up. Meanwhile Whitcomb went into his desk drawer, grabbed some duct tape and braided rope and ran back to Irons and Kelly.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Kelly yelled as he tilted Irons up slightly so the rope can wrap around him.

"I am," said Whitcomb. "Okay, I got the fifth wrap in. Get the duct tape."

"Right." Kelly grabbed the tape and wrapped it around his mouth to the back of his head, to his mouth and to the back of his head. Meanwhile Irons was struggling to be free and had dropped his beer, spilling it all over the floor. Havoc and company were all up front on the action with their faces as close to the bars as possible.

"Don't worry. You can breathe through your mouth, too," Kelly said. He grabbed a knife from his belt. Irons tensed, but instead of necking the guy, he punched two little holes in the tape. Irons's breathing made a little wheezing noise from his mouth/tape. Almost forgetting about his hands and feet, Kelly strapped his wrists down onto the arms of the chairs and wrapped the tape around his ankles. Irons got smart and kicked Kelly in the mouth.

"Shit," Kelly muttered, feeling a warm liquid dribble down his lip. "You made my lip bleed," Kelly whined. "You son of a-!"

"Hey, hey!" Whitcomb said. "We don't need that kind of language in here," he said interuppting him. "When was the last time you went to anger management?"

"Last night? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. Hey, you got any leftover tape?" Whitcomb asked.

"Yeah. Need some?"

"Nah. Just wrap some extra on his forehead."

"Okay."

"You got a Sharpie?"

"What's that?"

"You know the permanent maker sharpie. Oh, wait, I got one," Whitcomb said. He reached into his belt and pulled out a red one. He uncapped it and wrote on the duct tape that was on Irons's forehead. He chuckled when he looked back to admire his handywork. It read: I love you, Greco.

Kelly only turned to look at Whitcomb. Whitcomb raised an eyebrow and said, "What? I thought he was gay."

Kelly shook his head in disbelief. Irons started thumping the chair up and down in anger. "Yeah, you have a good day, too," Kelly said. He grabbed Irons's keys and went straight to Havoc and people's cell.

"Okay, let's go," Whitcomb said after throwing the cell door open.

And they all escaped away in a police car. Since there were a total of seven of them and there were only five seats, there was a little problem.

"Fuery, you're smallest, go squish in between Whitcomb and Kelly," Havoc said.

"But, that's a pretty small space-"

"Either that or the trunk, Fuery."

Kain groaned and took place there.

"Okay, we have to settle one more problem," said Havoc. He snapped his fingers. "Ah, got it. Ross, you're sitting on Bloch's lap."

"What?"- "Say again!" Bloch and Ross said at the same time.

Havoc rolled his eyes. "What're are you guys talking about? Its obvious that you guys are-," and he was stopped when he suddenly started twitching. "Oh... man! I need to take a drag."

"Oh, yeah, here Jean," Whitcomb said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Snatched them from Irons while I was wrapping rope."

"Thanks, Jacoby," Havoc said, catching the smokes when Whitcomb threw them at him.

"How do you guys know each other anyways?" asked Kelly.

"Oh, yeah. We were roomates at an elementary boarding school."

"Ah... elementary. The good old days," said Bloch. "Back in those days I had these little childhood crushes and-"

"You are so love obsessed, do you know that Sergeant?" Ross said. Bloch collapsed.

"I am not love-obsessed." **(A/N: Okay, I'll admit, I got that off of the volume 4 manga.)**

"Okay!" announced Kelly. "Let's hit it! To Central Headquarters!" Kelly said, and everybody piled into the cop car. Denny and Maria blushing most of the time in the car. Havoc couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

-

"You know, you guys shouldn'tve done that... for us I mean," Havoc said, halfway through the ride to HQ.

"Nah," Whitcomb shrugged. "We were planning to quit the force anyways. Me and Graham always wanted to peg Irons or Greco and when you guys came, it was like god made it or something."

"Graham?"

"Oh, yeah, that's me," said Kelly. Kelly took off his sunglasses, which by the way he always wore and turned around to face the guys, although he was driving he made sure he kept an eye on the road.

"You're an Ishbalan!" everyone announced.

"Heh..." said Kelly. "Happy birthday to you too."

Graham Kelly was in fact from Ishbal. His dark skin, those piercing red eyes.

"It's pretty secret you know," Kelly said. "I always wear my sunglasses. Even when I sleep," he explained. "I had to find a job, and I always wanted to be in law enforcement. Even after the war. I'm pretty crazy for that. So, much to my luck, I met Whitcomb and he seemed like a good guy so I told him."

"Wow," Havoc said. "Looks like you're out of a job now."

Kelly put the brake on almost instantly. "Sorry," he apoligized at started the car up. "Well," he continued. "Just to clear this up Kelly isn't really my name. Graham is my first name, so you can be sure of that, but as an Ishbalan living in the State, I shouldn't give away my last name."

Whitcomb nodded. "I've been studying the Ishbalans through experience and literature. That's why Graham trusts me."

"What about the job thing?"

"Oh, yeah, well, when me and Whitcomb were assigned to watching Mustang-"

"Wait, General Mustang? Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang?"

"Yeah. That same guy who sorta came to your rescue? ... Wonder what happened to him, but none of that, I was gonna ask him if he'd let us join the military... or military police or something. But he left before we had the chance. And if you guys are real militants... wait, do you work personally with Mustang?" Graham asked before continuing.

"Personally and socially," replied Havoc. _'I seem to be the only one involved. Falman never has anything to say. Fuery's to squished for him to even breathe. Poor kid. And Bloch and Ross are still blushing. Like they like each other. Obviously,'_ he thought.

"So you know him well?"

"Huh?"

"Mustang?"

"Oh right. Yeah. Not as much as his girlfriend though," Havoc said, making sure to keep that last sentence under tone.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Havoc.

"So... can you ask him if I can qualify?" Graham asked.

"Sure," Havoc said. He stared out the window after the conversation and saw a sight. "Stop the car!" Havoc yelled. Graham put the brakes on quickly and everybody's heads slammed forward. Bloch landed on Ross. Ouch.

"Sorry," apoligized Bloch once he regained his composure. Ross scowled at him. Bloch reddened even more.

"Why'd you stop?" Kain asked. The sudden stop, made him lean forward and he hit the dashboard as his glasses flew off and landed on the floor. The same happened with Graham.

"Can someone pick up my glasses?"- "Did anyone see where my shades went?"Kain and Graham asked at the same time.

"Uh... here," said Whitcomb, handing them to the master sergeant to Graham. Kain and Grahammumbled a thank you.

"Look," said Havoc. "Mustang and Hawkeye," Havoc said, pointing out at them as he rolled down the window. "See... and looks like Mustang's about to show her a time, too."

"What? But-"

"Just watch. He's done this move before. I didn't think Lieutenant Hawkeye would be so gullible to fall for it," said Havoc.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, we're all in the military. Its just that she and Mustang are off duty."

"Oh... But what move are you talking about?"

"Like I said, just watch," Havoc repeated.

-

1617 Hours (4:17pm) Central HQ

-

Alphonse sat in the big chair of one of Roy's recent offices. The good old office of when he was a colonel. The smell. The look. The memories. Ah, it brought back so many memories. So as Al sat down he waited. And waited. And waited some more. He tapped his chalk stick on the desk, hoping it would pass the time, but it did no such thing. Minutes passed. Al was bored. He took his chalk stick and started transmuting little toys. Cars, ponies, carousles.

Al sighed. "I wonder where Mustang and Hawkeye are."

-

1617 Hours (4:17pm) Central

-

"Maybe we should- Shit!" Riza yelled. Havoc and the others cringed, thinking that maybe Riza had saw them.

"What?" Roy coughed. He was sitting down with one knee up and the other leg spread out. His side was cramping. It must've been something he ate or maybe it was the jail cell. Whatever it was, it was not a good feeling and it was not some trick to get Riza to make out with him, in other words, Havoc was wrong.

"Here," Riza took Roy's wrist and literally dragged his 180 pound self into an alley. Alleys. They save so many people's lives these days, huh?

"What?" Roy asked again, when they were in the shadows.

"Those damn cops," Riza said. Several of them just ran passed the alley, while in the car, Havoc and everyone else ducked as far down as they could.

"What about them? C'mon, it'll just be easier if we head straight to HQ and meet up with Alphonse," Roy said, recovering from his cramp almost instantly. And since he was released, he couldn't care less about those cops. He just needed to stop by the bank, get out some cash, and pay the fine.

"Once the street's are clear," Riza said. "The place is crawling with them."

"It makes me wonder," Roy began. "Why are those cops after you and how did they nab you for doing it?" he asked, in a smart-allec tone. Roy smirked. But Maes frowned. _'Okay, so I'm not the best guyfriend, but hey if it keeps my ass from getting chock full of bull, I'm willing to take that risk.'_

_Roy, what did I tell you about lying?_ said Maes threateningly.

_'It's not lying... I'm just stalling.' _

Maes gave Roy a deadly look.

_'Okay, I'll tell her... when we have eighteen kids and a family of our own,' _Roy thought sarcastically. Another death glare arrives from Maes-the-madly-obsessed-family-man.

_'I'll tell her. I'll tell her.'_

_  
C'mon Roy. We're not talking about a one-night stand. We're not talking about a high school crush. We're talking about a full commitment! Get serious Roy! One day-_

Roy had just about enough of him and how you should be commited 24/7-365 and turned to Riza. "Riza, can you please pistolwhip me?" Roy asked.

"Uh... uh why?"

"Just do it. Do it hard."

"But... Roy-"

"Please. And that's an order," Roy said with puppy-dog eyes. Riza couldn'tve looked anymore clueless. She pulled out her pistol and said, "Whatever you ask."

_BASH!_

Everyone in the car was awed. "What did Mustang do to her!" Whitcomb asked. "That had to hurt!"

"I have not an idea," said Havoc. "Maybe he broke up with her."

"What?" Graham and Whitcomb yelled. "You mean that Mustang's girlfriend is _her_ and she's the one _he's_ proposing to?" they exclaimed.

Havoc and the others looked at each other. "What do you mean Mustang's going to propose to her?" Kain asked. "Isn't that... against the rules."

"Yeah, but then again, they shouldn't be dating either. They've kept that under wraps and so have..." Bloch's eyes grew wide as he realized what he was about to say. Soon enough, everyone else had followed except for Graham and Whitcomb.

"You guys can keep this a secret right? I mean, Mustang and Hawkeye...?"

"Yeah, sure we can. As long as you don't tell anyone I'm from Ishbal," said Graham. "People these days just want to kill, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, you said something about Mustang _proposing _to Hawkeye?" said Ross. Bloch and her must've forgot what was going on between them.

"Yeah. Mustang told us and everything. If you guys are that close to him, shouldn't you guys know as well... Duck! It's the popos!" yelled Whitcomb. Everyone ducked to make sure that they weren't spotted. They weren't but when they looked up, four out of the four on-leash cops were heading into the alley where Roy and Riza were hiding.

"Holy hell," Roy muttered.

"Freeze," one of the cops said. Let's call him Cop1, since the other Cop1 is Greco, and he's being called Greco now instead of Cop1. Cop1 pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Riza. Roy slowly inched his way closer to Riza.

"I said freeze!" Cop 1 repeated.

Roy only moved closer in a slower manner and whispered to her, "You see that shard of glass over there?"

Riza moved her eyes so that it landed on a shard of glass in front of her. "Yeah," she muttered.

"Kick it over to me."

Riza did as she was told and slowly kicked it over to him.

"Freeze!" Cop1 repeated even louder, cocking the gun this time. Pff. He didn't cock it earlier. Idiot.

Roy stooped low and picked the shard up.

"Freeze! I said freeze!"

Roy started scribbling madly on the ground with the shard in an extremely quick pace.

"FR-!"

"I know, I know. Let's try that again," said Roy. "Instead of freeze, how about," Roy placed his palm down on his transmutation circle he had scribbled down. "Fire."

The line of flame came through and charged. Roy wasn't really going to burn the man... just his hands. It was enough of a distraction that the other cops needed to put the flame out.

"Riza," Roy whispered."Up the wall," he said, pointing to the wall behind them thatrefusedfor then make a run. Riza nodded and started climbing up it. Roy followed after her.

"Hey, floor it!" someone said, but that was enough for Graham to hit the gas and get the car to... stall?

"Oops," said Graham. He took the joystick and put it into gear. He had left it at park. So, after shifting it, they turned the corner and headed for the opposite side of the alley. They miraculousy got there the same time Roy and Riza arrived out of the alley and they nearly got run over whenGraham arrived.

"Hey- what the-!" Roy and Riza stammered as the side door opened and a pair of hands grabbed the two of them and threw them inside the vehicle.

"What the hell?" Roy said. He wasn't properly thrown in and with all the capacity in the car it was tight. If you thought it was tight then, well, it sure is tight now. Roy was on the ground of the car, back down and Riza was on top of him, with her eyes all wide. -Whistle here-

Roy sniffed. "Mmm... You smell like lavender," he said dumbly. Riza rolled her eyes as she prepared to sit up. The only problem was that, as stated, it was clearly cramped.

"Havoc, move over!" Riza ordered.

"But-"

"I said move over!"

"Yes ma'am, Havoc said. He moved over, squishing Falman, squishing Bloch, squishing Ross.

"Can you help me up before we unintentionally contract a child?" Riza said, still stuck in that position.

Roy chuckled as Havoc helped Riza up. Roy began to sit up just as well, when he grabbed on Fuery's shirt collar for grasp and Fuery then tumbled backwards, landing on Roy. "Ow," Fuery said.

"Fuery,would youget off of me before you say, 'Ow'?" Roy asked.

"Oh right."

After the little commotion, well, nothing. The car was moving all the while and they were headed to Headquarters, for three reasons. One, to get Roy and Riza to finally meet up with Al- that was a secret reason actually. Two, to get Havoc, Bloch, Ross, Falman, and Fuery to work. Fuery only had to work for four hours at the shop that day. And three, to get Whitcomb and Graham a job as military police. Or were they?

"Jobs?" Roy said when Whitcomb brought the topic up and the entire- and I mean _entire_ story was told.

"Well, see, now that we've told you everything, can we enlist?" Whitcomb asked.

"As MPs or as soldiers?" Roy asked. He sat on the floor with his knees huddled up to his chest because of all the crowded space. "And why are you so interested as being in the state's forces?"

Graham took his sunglasses off to reveal what was beneath them. Roy shuddered. "You're from Ishbal," he whispered. Graham threw his glasses back on and turned his head so it faced the road.

"No one else would take us," Graham said. "No one would take Jacoby because he was intereseted in Ishbal and that. And I want prove that Ishbalans are not worthless, stubborn cretans."

Roy put his hand to his forehead. "Whatever. That question that I asked you- the one about why you wanted to join, I was only interested. Enlisting is all up to your own free will," Roy recited. "There is an enlisting office in headquarters and you can go from there."

Roy then turned to Havoc. "As for you Havoc, let me ask, how many people have you told about me and Riza's secret?" he said raising an eyebrow. Riza scowled at him and it was as if almost everyone's eyes were on him.

"I don't know...?" he said, hoping that it would get him out of trouble.

"Let's see then," Roy said. "There's Fuery, Falman, Breda, Whitcomb, and Graham-"

"Ah!" Havoc said. "I never told them. You told them, Mustang."

"No, no, no, no, no," Roy said. "I didn't tell them who I was going out with, I just said I was going to..." Riza looked at him funny. Roy slurred in his speech for an answer. "I.. I said was going to.. to... to dinner with her tonight," he lied.

"We are?" Riza asked.

"Yeah... You know, I told you when... when.. you know, that one time with that thing and the guy and, and that one place where.. you know. Yeah," Roy nodded.

Riza just looked confused. "O... kay," she said. "Oh, wait, and not to mention Gracia," Riza said, returning to the original topic. "And Armstrong."

"Armstrong?" Roy said.

"I didn't tell him," Havoc stated. "I swear." Then Roy and Riza turned to everyone else. They all shook their heads in negativity.

-

1622 Hours (4:22pm) Central

-

"Oi! Edward Elric! And Miss Winry Rockbell! What another pleasant surprise! How fortunate it is that I have found you!" yelled Major Muscle aka Major Armstrong. Ed and Winry turned around in disbelief. Winry was walking Black Hayateback, when he saw tht they weren't there. Then she met up with Ed, and here they are... with Armstrong.They whimperred.

"Uh... hi Major," and before they could continue, Armstrong ran over to Ed and strangled him in one of his back-breaking hugs. _Crick! Crack! Snap!_ was the sound of Ed's spine breaking.

"Edward Elric! Have you heard the wonderful news!" Armstrong boomed.

"What news can be so wonderful that it's worth breaking my spine?" Ed said, rubbing his back.

"That the wonderful General Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye are courting each other! Is that not spectaclar news to you, my wonderful FullMetal Alchemist!"

Ed half expected for him to magically obtain a tutu and start twirling around in it, spreading out flowers from his flower basket and for him to spill tears. "Uh..." Ed said. "I know that."

"You should be celebrating, Edward Elric! I bet that maybe they shall make you the ring bearer if they were to get married!"

Ed almost choked on his own saliva and Winry let out a small chuckle. After giving himself the Heimlich Maneuver, Ed said, "Ah.. uh.. how- how did you find out, Major?" he asked.

"Ah! Glad you asked my fellow alchemist! I have found out by merely using my emotionally-disturbed-knowledge-of-my-comrades-around-me traits that have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" he boasted.

"No anymore," squealed Ed.

-

1625 Hours (4:25pm) Central

-

"About time," Roy said as he scrambled out of the car head first. Everyone else followed in a pile. "Let's go Riza," Roy said, grabbing her hand. "Time?"

"Twenty-five after four," Riza said, as she and Roy were about to run into headquarters.

"Oh," Roy said, turning his head slightly so it faced everyone else. "Fuery, tell Whitcomb and Graham where the enlisting offices are at!"

"Yes sir," said Fuery.

"C'mon, let's go. Alphonse is probably dying of boredom," Riza said. "And you had to say sixteen hundred hours sharp."

"I never said that," Roy said defensively.

"Yeah... you did," Riza replied.

"Doesn't matter now," Roy said. They started to pick up some speed in their running and many soldiers were saluting to Roy. Roy didn't have time to awknowledge them all and acted like he was rushed and didn't see them, which in fact he was pretty rushed. They finally reached the old office after climbing several flights of stairs and Roy pulled out his keychain that held several of his keys. He fumbled through each key quickly. His hands felt like they turned to butter.

"Roy," Riza said. He didn't seem to hear her. "Roy.. Roy!"

"Huh?" Roy said, looking up.

"Calm down. You act like he might be dead in there," Riza explained.

Roy smiled. "Oh right."

"Plus, the door's already open," she continued, turning the knob and pushing the door open. Al was inside, lying on the desk with his head hanging off the edge of it and his tongue sticking out. His eyes were on the ceiling so he didn't seem to notice them.

"Ahem," Roy coughed. Al got his senses back. "Uh... Al if you're done counting the ceiling tiles-"

"Oh," Al said. "Actually, I was trying to figure how many watts are in those lights," Al said, readjusting his body so he was now sitting on the desk and that his legs dangled off of it. "So.. you guys are-"

"Twenty-five minutes late, we know," Roy informed.

"I was going to ask if everything was alright..?" Al said. "But, yeah, you're twenty-five minutes late. So, yeah."

-

**A/N: YO! I know it. It was short. I thought we needed an Ishbalan, so here's to Graham Kelly... even though that's not really his real name. And I'm a fan of Maria/Denny, so I put a little of that in there. It wasn't obvious-obvious though. So, yup, not much to say now. **

**I sorta got the gist of this chapter easy, so... that's why I sorta ended it here. I mean, the next title is called "The Meeting At Headquarters" where I really don't want to get to that on this chapter that has been titled "The Road To Headquarters". Yeah, probably wasn't the most hilarious chapter either, but myeh. **

**Oh my god! I have school starting in like 2 weeks! Ahhh! I'll still post just as frequently though. How hard could junior high be?... Stupid question, huh? Maybe if I post, like, three chapters a week... No, that won't work either. I've got like 10-something or more chapters to go...**

**TRL/TLFTR: KTRose, MoonStarDutchess, Jade Rhade, bohemianwriterredroses, Tate Freak, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Anicka, flOofymikO, Rei Sabere, horsehearted15, oceana, ed and winry lover, and redsoul. Thanks to a a review given to me by flOofymikO that had to do with food, you guys get hot fudge brownies! Mmm... **

**I would've posted this chapter days ago, butI had no dial tone, so I couldn't use the internet cuz we got dial-up. Just got it fixed yesterday!**


	14. The Meeting At Headquarters

**A/N: Um.. chapter 14. Be warned, I posted this in rush and didn't bother to edit/preview. Forgive me. You'll find out why I posted this in such a rush at the ending author's note. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing;**

**-**

**Ch.14 The Meeting at Headquarters**

**-**

1627 hours (4:27pm) Central HQ

-

"So... how did it go?" Al asked.

Roy and Riza looked at each other.

"Hell-"-"-Simple," they both said at the same time.

"Um... as in seperately?" Al suggested.

"I'll go first," said Riza. "As I said, mine was a simple task. Easy... yet boring. I asked her a couple questions. She asked me a couple questions. That was pretty much it," she explained with a quick summary.

Al and Roy gave her a strange look.

Riza sighed. "Alright. I'll go into detail. Okay, so Winry and I were on our way to a restaurant, looking for some good place to eat. We apparently end up at Wishbone, where Al set us straight, compliments to the man standing next to me," Riza said.

Roy blinked. "What guy standing next to you?" he asked stupidly. "Oh... me."

Riza continued. "So we keep walking and we run into Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, where he welcomes us inside-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Roy stuttered. "Fuery? What are you doing at his house?" Roy asked suspicously.

Riza sighed. "I was about to say, Roy, that Fuery welcomed us inside the cafe he works for part time? Remember? You said he could handle the extra job," Riza pointed out. Roy thought back a moment.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Roy said. "Um... sorry, Riza. It's just that-"

"I get it, Roy. I don't blame you," Riza said unemotinally. Roy smirked to himself and decided to go for a little humor. He craned his neck so he could kiss her and-

Al pulled the needle off the record. "Uh..." he said. "If you guys are going to... you know, can you at least wait till... I'm not around...?" Al said, very uncomfortably.

Roy reddened. "...Right. Sorry." Maes snickered softly.

"As I was saying," Riza restarted. "We ate there. Though, she didn't eat much, so much for the little late night episode last night. She only had some biscotti or tea or something-or-other, while I asked her the questions. Turns out she thinks Ed is a stubborn, rude little kid. She she also thinks of him as funny and unusual at some times. But, when I compared him to you, Al, she said that you're a fun kid who takes it easy, but can sometimes be impulsive and irrational."

"Impulsive! Irrational? I am not!" Al protested.

"There you go," Roy said. "Even though that doesn't really define the words."

"Okay, we get it," Riza said. "What else happened?" she asked herself. "Oh, she wondered what I thought about Ed-"

"What _did_... or _do_ you think about Ed?" said Roy.

"I said he was an okay kid, and somewhere out of the blue she asked if it was true if me and Roy were really dating," she said nervously and slightly chuckling.

"You're kidding me," Al said. "Who told her?" he asked.

"I am killing that twerp!" Roy yelled in a mad frenzy. He must've found out easy, or he remembered what had happened a month ago.

_'That's exactly what I was thinking,'_ thought Riza.

"You don't really mean... kill-kill, do you?" Al said, scared out of his wits.

"Yes, I do mean _'kill-kill'_."

"Isn't that a little... irrational," Al said, using the word that Winry had used to describe himself. "Or burn.. or incinerate..?" Al suggested hopefully... or not so hopefully.

"It means all the same," Roy said, squinting his eyes. "Edward. Elric. Must. Die."

Al cowered behind Riza in fear. "Eehmp," he squealed.

"Can't you take a joke?" Roy said, instantly lighting up. "Man, you're easy to fool, Al," Roy said. He turned to Riza, which wasn't much of a turn. "Continue please," he said sweetly.

Riza looked a little creeped out. "Okay... I sort of answered yes- oh and Armstrong comes in at this point and we duck under the table until his back is turned on us. So.. she asks what I thought of you, Roy-"

"She did? Really? What do you think about me?" Roy said anxiously, like he was sugar high. Mood swings.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Riza said harshy. Bad-ass. Roy slumped his shoulders.

"You hate me," he peeped.

"Roy," Riza sighed.

Roy pouted and went into a fetile position. "Hold on," he said, pulling together. "I'll be right back." He dashed out of the room and returned with water streaming down his cheeks. "Okay, I'm ready," he said. He got back in his fetile position and started to wail. "You hate me! You hate me!" he cryed.

_'Jeez, he sounds like Wrath screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" And what is he doing? '_ thought Al, wincing a little.

"Roy," Riza said calmly.

Roy only continued to whine, "You hate me! You hate me!"

"Roy."

Roy only resumed his crying.

"Roy!" Riza yelled. "You're not even crying, for god's sake! You went into the bathroom and threw water on your face!" she accused. Roy's lip quivered.

"Well... how could you be so sure I didn't dunk my head in the toilet instead of using the sink?" he said.

"Then I am never going to kiss you again."

Roy's mouth gaped. "Um... I lied...?" he said.

"Roy Mustang!" Al said, getting into the joke. "You liar! What kind of boyfriend are you to lie!" he said with a fake gasp at the end.

"C'mon, would I really dunk my head in a toilet?"

"Yeah,"- "Works for me-"- "You're right," they both said.

"Good," Roy said. "So... can you continue?"

"Okay," Riza said. "Um... yeah, switched a couple questions around and then Black Hayate went missing, which resulted in the sound of a car screeching, which the car was loaded with Havoc, Bloch, Falman, Breda and Ross, all claiming that they were in of order to retrieve you from the clutches of something, which by the way I never found out-"

"What happened with the screeching?" Roy said, interrupting her.

"Oh... uh, Black Hayate was caught underneath and was miraculously not in any part... run over. That almost killed me, but he's okay, although I have no clue where he is either. Uh... as I was saying, somehow Breda had broken his arm- or so I was told, and then out of order and the cause of so and speeding, we get arrested-"

"You got arrested!" Al said, shocked. Roy, once again, looked to the ceiling. _'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,'_ he thought non-stop. Maes pulled a thumbs-up.

_'Why aren't you talking?'_

Maes looked blank from Roy's perspective and he pointed to his face.

_'What? What about my mouth and your face?'_

Maes put up two fingers and pointed at Roy's eyes then back to his face.

Roy didn't get it, but peered closer. _'Oh... you don't have your mouth anymore.'_

Maes nodded.

_'Why?'_

And magically, a new mouth appeared on Maes's face. Maes sighed. _See, when you pistolwhipped me, it hurt so hard, God just continued put with the pressure, you know._

_'Heh. If it hurt you, wouldn't you like to know what it did to me...'_

"Yes, I did get arrested-"

Two words popped into Roy's head. _'Oh shit.'_ Roy grabbed Riza's arm and pulled her to the side of the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Telling what happened...?"

"W-w... why?"

"Am I not suppose to?" Riza asked, ignoring Roy's question.

"Well... what if anyone found out? J-just... I dunno. Maybe it would do the world some good to know that neither of us were in jail," Roy said. And Maes directly kicked him in the head. Roy knew why.

Riza crossed her arms. "When were you in jail exactly?"

Roy sighed. Not good. Not good at all. He put his hands up and started reasoning. He thought the best route to go was to go straight out. Nice and honest. Right.

"See, it was like this. Uhm... I didn't have enough money to pay for the bill at Wishbone," Roy explained. Riza was about to speak up when Roy continued. "Let me continue. I know that we went to the bank yesterday to get our checks cashed in and everything, but I spent a little extra cash on something else."

"And that was..." Riza said.

_'Honesty, honesty, honesty! Jeez. I've said too much. What am I thinking?'_

_You're thinking of becoming the best husband the world has scene. Wow, Roy, you're so caught up._

_'I didn't even ask her yet.'_

_When will you?_

_'When I think we're both ready.'_

_You're ready now! She's ready now!_

_'Maes. Would I really propose to her in this dump of an office with a fifteen year old kid sitting on the desk trying to figure out how many watts are in those lights?'_

_If you did, then you need a dictionary. You know what the word 'romantic' means?_

_'Just shut up. I'll find a way to work this out.'_

"Um," Roy said. "I had to pay for my car's repair," he lied. More lying. Naughty.

"An up-front fee?" Riza said.

"Ye-ah. Something like that," Roy finished and he and Riza went back to Al.

"What did you guys talk about?" Al asked.

"Military business-"-"- Our date-"

Everyone seemed to be talking over each other a lot today.

"Right. So was that it, Lieutenant?" Al asked. "About your day with Winry?"

Riza slowly nodded. "Mostly. Yes."

"My turn!" cheered Roy... or not-so cheered. "I interrogated him and he said that women are useless."

Riza turned on her heel and tilted her head at Roy. "Excuse me?"

"Uh... of course I tried correcting him. But then he got pissed about all this talk and everything and kept changing the subject and..." Roy stopped. He remembered something. _'Asshole! I'm an asshole! Why the fucking hell did I tell that germ that I'm going to propose to Riza! I'm a fucking asshole! A fucking asshole! No wonder he left with such a smirk on his fucking face!'_ Roy seized his head, but quickly recovered.

"I'm... I'm fine," Roy said to Riza and Al who looked a little more confused then scared or shocked.

"And... that was it?" Al said. "I mean he didn't say anything about Winry?"

"He said she's been a good friend and has always been there. He even turned red when I mentioned her name followed by 'She hits you with wrenches, no?' Then he blasted off with all these insults about women- where I disagree with all of them," Roy said turning to Riza nervously.

"You're sure?" Al said, jotting it all down.

"That was it."

"I mean Ed really blushed?"

Roy laughed. "Haha! Guys don't blush!" Roy said.

"Oh, Ro-o-oy," Riza said very seductively.

You guessed it. Roy blushed.

"See, guys can blush," Riza said, pointing to Roy and returning to her normal tone.

_'Aw, I didn't know she could be so... sexy,' _he thought dreamily.

Maes laughed and then laughed even harder. _Oh my god, Roy! She calls your name in an erotic tone and you're already drifting away. You are... so wierd._

"Okay, Ed blushed," Al said, scribbling it down. He placed the piece of paper in a folder and stood up. "Well, I guess that's it," Al said. "So which one of you wants to keep the folder?" Al said, holding it up. "General?"

Roy had, by now, recovered. "Uh..."

"I can't," Al said, "because, obviously, I live with Ed."

"I don't think I could. Black Hayate has been very unruly," Riza said.

Roy sighed. "Yeah, sure. I don't have an excuse. I'll take it," Al handed him the folder and Roy gripped it in his hands.

"And now that you have," Al said. "Do some homework. See if anything can add up. Try to figure if they like one another or something."

Little beads of sweat buzzed around Roy's head. "What? But- but.. why can't you?"

"Riza can help," Al said. "Right?" Riza nodded.

"But what about you?"

"Me?" Al said pointing to himself. "Heh. I have an alchemy exam to take in three weeks. Sorry, but I have to go to my teacher's house for a little more studying... or avoiding to get killed," Al said. "By the way, if you run into her, don't tell her that I'm taking the exam. She hates me and Ed enough already. Oh!- I could take Ed and maybe Winry to lighten the load on you guys. Want me to?"

"Hell yeah!" Roy answered.

**-**

**A/N: YO! I know it was mega- mega- mega- mega short, but-**

**Ed: Don't call me short you pre-teen who's so spoiled that you run away when you don't get things your way, only to die and smell like sweat in the blistering sun!**

**Me: You're so short you actually could be my sweat.**

**Ed: Ew. Oh, yeah, well... you're ugly.**

**Me: You're short.**

**Armstrong: I am neither! My stunning features and muscularity have been passed down the Armstrong for centuries!**

**Me: You mean... generations, right?**

**Armstrong: No! Centuries!**

**ME: Anywho, you can't call it running away when you're only going jogging a couple miles with a backapck full of FMA stuff (IE dvds, mangas, etc.) a camecorder, notebooks, my Pendragon books, a bottle of Dr. Pepper and three tubes of Go-gurt.**

**A/N: Okay, back to the author's note. Um... yeah. It was super short and I'm grounded from the comp for like a month or something and school's in less that a weak and I'm going to San Antonio for two, three, or four days. It's like a 12 hour drive from here in Houston to San Antonio. That's longer than the trip I took from New Jersey to Canada when I was eight years old- (It took 8 hours). So I'll try and sneak in another chapter before I leave. No promises though. Um... Oh, yeah, I got the volume 8 (english) manga! Yay! And Barry the Chopper... needs help. shivers **

**TLFTR/TRL: Damn. I forgot to add this is in in my rush. AmoebazFantasy, oceana, horsehearted15, bohemianwriterredroses, flOofymiko, MoonStarDutchess, KTRose, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Rei Sabere, TateFreak, nmi-nut, and Quandtuniverse. Forgetting to add this made me feel like an ass. So... um have some lemon meringue (Did I spell that right?) with some whipped cream. **


	15. Roy's Happy Day

**A/N: YO! So, obviously, I'm back from San Antonio! Whoo! Before I said that it was a 12 hour drive... My bad. It was only about 4 hours, give or take. My family went with two other family friends philippinos (one of my friends who came along was the one who said it was 12 hours), so I wasn't entirely bored. We went to SeaWorld, and the Alamo (awesome fort by the way), and walked on the riverwalk. Fascinating, no? I dunno. **

**Okay, you may think I'm ungrounded or something, but truth is, my mom, dad, _and_ brother forgot I was grounded. I cheer for my parents' forgetfulness for once where they sometimes get mixed up with me and Daryl (my brother), and forget our names, and forget their english, and forget our ages. Yay me!**

**Oh, one other thing. This is told in Roy's POV. This is the result of re-reading the Pendragon series over and over again.**

**To Misty: No! Don't kill Al! He's on my top 10! Not Al! Without him Riza and Roy can't succeed in their mission!... Oh, wait. Did you say something about your birthday being tomorrow or something on a review? I think... Yeah! So here's an early present! Happy early birthday!.. I think. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Hiromu Arakawa?... Okay, stupid question since no one knows what I look like... But, no. I do not look like her, and I am not her! **

**-**

**Ch.15 Roy's Happy Day**

**-**

The first thing I saw was a dog.

I had only opened my eyes a small crack. A teeny, weeny, smaller-than-FullMetal crack and when I saw that dog I did one thing. I yelped. "Aghh!" I screamed. I bet I sounded like a wuss... or Breda. But I had to ask myself, what the hell was a dog doing inside of my house.

The dog was sitting on top of me with its tongue out and its tail was wagging. He scampered off of me as I sat up and he sat at the foot of my bed, waiting obediently like I owned him. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that Maes was giving me another one of his psycho dreams, but it wasn't a dream. As I moved my legs so I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, the dog scampered onto my lap and licked my face.

Gross. I don't know about any of you, but the first thing that I _definately_ don't want to feel first thing in the morning on my face is dog drool. But as I said, it only licked me once.

My mind was slowly coming back into focus. I looked down at the dog.

"Black... Hayate?" I croaked. Man, I was thirsty. I don't even know what happened the night before, let alone how I got here.

And that's when I noticed something more. Something very out of place. This was definately not my room. And this was definately not my house.

I quickly stood up and started towards the exit of the room. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it ever so slightly, but then I came up with something. What if I wasn't in Central anymore? What if I wasn't even in the state. What if... what if I had crossed The Gate? But how would that explain Black Hayate. I mean, he even had the same bright red collar.

Black Hayate. Black Hayate is in this house and Black Hayate belonged to Riza. Therefore...

"Riza!" I bounded for the door, but it wouldn't budge. I kept pushing against it, but it wouldn't move. Nothing. I even had a running start and I even did a Chuck-Norris-Walker-Texas-Ranger roundhouse kick. Boy, that hurt. My ankle banged against the doorknob. I stood back up after my god-knows fall and tried another running start. I was sure it was going to work this time.

_BANG!_

I bet you were expecting for me to bash through the other side, breaking the door. Actually, the door had opened from the other side. So, I had to pull the door, not push it. I am idiot.

The edge of the door banged against my skull and I ended up sprawling backwards onto the hardwood floor again. Hayate looked down at me curiously, but I only saw four of Maes's Maes ghosts running around in circles. As if one wasn't enough.

I shook my head like an idiot, but I only got dizzier. Really. Why do people shake their heads when they're dizzy or something only to end up even more dizzier than before?

The next thing I felt was someone's hand lightly tapping my face. I stopped counting the number of laps the Maes-ians people were doing in circles and returned to reality.

"Huh?" I said. Nice starting sentence, huh?

Riza's face came into focus as my dizziness settled. I put my hand up to my head out of instinct. "Ouch," I said.

"Sorry," Riza said, extending her hand. I took it and stood back up. "I didn't think you'd be ramming against the door. I thought Hayate had locked himself in again. You okay, honey?"

Honey? What the fuck? I was now at my ultimate limit of confusion. "What am I doing in your house?" I asked. I was now certain that this was her house. Why wouldn't it be? I mean the place is as organized as... as... there's really nothing as organized now that I think of it.

"What do you mean 'my house'? This is _our_ house, Roy." Riza said.

I shook my head again and brought my hand to my forehead again. And I saw it. I. Saw. It. There was a wedding ring on my finger. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Was I actually married to Riza Hawkeye? What the hell? I looked to her and I saw she had the same wedding band. Thoughts rushed over and over in my head. I couldn't think straight. If it wasn't for my focus, I probably would've passed out.

"Riza... how long?" I asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have we been married?" I asked. I desperately needed an answer.

"Six years," Riza said. She didn't sound surprised for some reason. As if she were expecting something like this.

Oh. Just six years. Good.

Wait. SIX YEARS! Did I jump a time vortex or something? I'm missing something. And I'm not just saying that.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Aww... no. Please, no.

And get this. Some... five- more or less- year old kid runs in the room. I.. I... I don't know. He... he was so joyful. So carefree and I suddenly had this reaction. A reaction that told me I was this kid's father. And Riza was this kid's mother. The kid looked exactly like me when I was a kid. He even looks like me as I am now; I don't mean to sound real cheesy or nothing, but he had Riza's eyes.

"Well..." I began. I walked over to the window and stared outside. And snap! No, it's not like everything came flooding back or anything. I just remembered some little bits and pieces of this dream I had before I woke up. Well, I thought it was a dream. It could've been... real. But I dismissed it. If we were married, why would we go on a date to a strip club... I'm sure Riza doesn't approve of strip clubs.

"You... don't seriously remember anything?" Riza asked once again. The kid looked at Riza with curious eyes.

"Uh-uh," I answered.

The kid finally spoke. "Mom, what's wrong with daddy?"

"Your dad's not feeling well today," Riza answered to him. "Why don't you go outside and play with Hayate?"

" 'Kay," he said. And he ran out of the room. Which, at the same time, the phone rang. It stopped and the kid came back. He said, "Mom, thebig brothers was on the phone and they said they was coming over!" the kid announced. "They said they wanted to check what was wrong with daddy."

"Okay," my wife replied. Wow... I just called Riza my wife. I'm gonna faint. And the kid left again.

"..." Wow. I really had a mouthful there.

Riza shook her head. "Roy, you are so predictable."

"What? What happened! Tell me," I was so desperate.

"You seriously don't remember. Nothing at all?" I know she doens't soud concerned at this sentence, but she really was.

"No."

"Anything?"

"No. Well... in the last six years... no."

-

This sucks. Seriously. It _was_ a dream. I look to my shoulder, expecting for Maes to be there. He wasn't. I started a mad frantic search for him. I checked in my button-up shirt. Under the covers. Under the bed... even though it felt more like a couch, but it was dark. I couldn't see anything.Under the pillow. In the desk drawer. Even in my boxers... Okay, you didn't need to know that.

Where was he? Oh well. It's not like he's always with me. He's just around when I don't want him. But now where is he? I need to ask him some things. Desperately!

_Knock! Knock!_

Huh? I turned my head towards the sound in which it was coming from. The window? I stalked over to the window and opened it. At first I didn't see anyone, but when I looked closer I saw that Maes was leaning against the window's ledge, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Maes, where were you?" I asked.

Maes shushed me. "Lower that voice Roy. We don't want to wake anyone up."

"What're you talking about?" I asked. "No one's around," I said, although it was pitch black that I couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, especially since we're at _Riza's_ house."

"Excuse me? This is my house," I said, sounding a little aggravated.

"Yeah. Right. Walk up the stairs and knock on the first door on the left and see who's in there."

"Seriously? I'm in her house? Why? What for?" I asked.

"You guys were both arranging the facts of that thing with Ed and Winry. And you fell asleep."

"I fell asleep?" I asked. I fell asleep in Riza's house. How idiotic is that? But, hell, it was a long day. I'm a grown man who's been running around Central Cityall day. And let me tell you, Central Cityis a big place.

"But... how did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"You... fell asleep?" Maes said.

I gave Maes a deathglare. He cringed.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Um... you were analyzing the data and Riza went to feed Hayate and when she came back you were sprawled out on the couch, asleep."

I turned a bright red. A_ bright _red.

"Let me tell you, Roy," Maes said. "You looked so... innocent. Like a five year old child after a sugar rush. And you shoulda seen the look in her eyes."

"What?"

"They looked so.. gentle. And she even hinted a small smile when she saw you."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"But... where the hell were you this entire time?"

Maes rubbed his chin. "Um... eating some of the carrots on Elycia's plate. I've made it so that she can see me. It's our little secret. And we had my favorite dinner. She said she was going to eat all the carrots, even though she doesn't like them, but she eats thembecause she knows I love them. I really surprised her today. Roy, she ate more carrots than me. Ahh..." Maes sighed.

I couldn'tve looked stupider. "So.. you were eating dinner?"

"Why not?"

"Never mind. Did you happen to give me an insane overlydramatic dream of some sort?" I asked.

"No. Why? You have one?"

"Yeah. Me and Riza were married and we had this five- something-or-other year old son." Well, that solved one question. I didn't think it was a dream because Maes took no part in it... except those jogging ghosts.

"What was his name?"

"Who?

"This kid?"

"I dunno."

"Can you name him after me? Please? Pretty please. With sugar and cream icing on the top along with your awesome powdery funnel cakes?" he begged.

I blinked. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to name my son after you?"

"Assuming you'll have one, yes."

I thought about it for a second. Or two. Or three. I never really thought about having kids. Unless Maes himself had brought it up. And even if I did have kids, I don't think I'd be ready for that.

"Sorry, Maes."

"What!"

"Maes, I'll think about it. But, see, I'm not even married yet."

"But-"

"Even if I were marriedand I will- for your sake-... I don't think I'd be ready to have such a responsibilty. You know what I mean?"

"Sure, Roy, I understand. So, about that dream..."

And I told him everything. He just nodded his head and then he started thinkig when I was done. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I'd think he'd be some sorta psychic or something.

"Well, Roy, it could've been just a regular dream. Or it's a vision into the future."

"A vision of the future?" Maes was going way overboard on this one.

"It's possible," Maes said. "But, hey, I'm no spirit seeker genius or anything."

"Right. You're just a spirit."

"That hurt, Roy."

"Well, you are. Now, if you excuse me," I said. "I need to get some sleep."

Maes waved a small salute with his first two fingers and jumped out the window. I followed after him and shut it closed and I returned to the couch.

Despite all of the crap that Maes and I went through, he was an awesome friend. Scratch that. He is still an awesome friend. If I weren't an idiot, I'd perform human transmutation and hope for the best. Then he'd be my best man for the wedding... If that vision/ dream I had came true and there would be a wedding, assuming so.

**A/N: I know it was short. But other than that...MY MOM'S IN LOVE WITH ROY! Seriously. I dunno if she's in _love_ with him, but its more like a school-girl crush (At this moment, I shiver uncontrollably). But the woman doesn't even watch FMA. I made her take this quiz on which FMA character would take her out (she's married, but I made her anyways). Oh, I got Roy... since I ususally get Riza on these normal character quizzes... So, I got Roy. Yay! Oh, right. I know some of you probably don't watch s-CRY-Ed, but just get on google images and look for a picture of Ryuho of s-CRY-Ed... Anyways, I was watching s-CRY-Ed in San Antonio at our hotel and my mom was in the room and Ryuho was in this battle and I had an idea...**

**Me: Mom, look it's Roy! -points to Ryuho-**

**My mom: Where?**

**Me: On the TV screen. He's having a battle with this one guy.**

**My mom: -runs up to the TV screen and starts watching as I point out which one of them is quote and quote "Roy" (although he really is Ryuho)- **

**Me and Daryl: -burst out laughing-**

**Mom: What?**

**Me: Nothing. Nothing -We continue to laugh-**

**Yeah... My mom can't tell the difference between Roy and some other guy. Hehe. But I gotta admit, Ryuho and Roy do sorta look alike.**

**So, I have less than a weak and then school starts. Boo... It's a sob story.**

**TRL/TLFTR: KTRose, FruitsBasketFreak44, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, bohemianwriterredroses, MoonStarDutchess, oceana, barkquackmoostarbucks, Tate Freak, x0x0Shadowgirlx0x0, Jade Rhade, and Redsoul.(Earlier I forgot to put up the list in the last chapter, so, go check it out if you reviewed and didn't see itcuz there's someyummy waiting for you)Okay, I know some of you are getting really sugar high and fat from all the yummies I'm giving you, so... WELCOME TO FLAMETAL'S ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! It's free as long as you review and you can decide(DECIDE being the keyword)on what you want without spoiling yourself and making my homuculi-chef slaves cook more sugar-y delights for you. Eat healthy!**

**Lust: -chopping tomatoes with her razor sharp nails-**

**Sloth: -boils herself...- (Get it? Cuz she's water?)**

**Gluttony: -...- (Okay, I should get him away from here...Before he eats everything...)**

**Greed and Envy: -Envy turns into a frying pan while Greed layers over and shields Envy from any massive burns-**

**Pride: -uses Ultimate Eye- Look out! Someone flip that patty before it burns!**

**Wrath: -uses alchemy to turn arm into spatula to flip the patty that Pride said was going to burn up-**

**Mwahahaha! My useful (not Gluttony) homuculi chefs! Behold your master! **

**Menu for until further notice:**

**Caesar salad**

**Chicken Salad**

**Mashed Potatoes**

**Mac and cheese**

**Yogurt (any fruit flavor)**

**Ginger Chicken Wings**

**General Tso's Chicken**

**Fish Fillet (high in protein, low in fat)**

**Apple Pie**

**Cheese-baked mussels**

**Corn Nuggets (I love corn nuggets!)**

**Cheese wontons (-rule)**

**Potato salad**

**Salmon**

**Jellyrolls**

**Coca-Cola (Diet, Zero, Caffeine free, vanilla, etc.)**

**Sprite ("")**

**Pepsi ("")**

**Grape Juice/Sode ("")**

**Orange Juice/Sode ("")**

**Apple Juice/Cider ("" alcohol free)**

**Dr.Pepper (Berries and cream, vanilla and cherry (or something like that) "")**

**Big Red ("")**

**Big Peach ("") **

**Water (flavored or not, "")- (I'm don't like to drink water. It has no flavor..)**

**Milk (Any flavor, "")- (I HATE MILK! "You drink it. It tastes like vomit." Hehe...)**

**Martini ("")**

**Shirley Temple ("")**

**Okay, not the best buffet, but my brother's playing Burnout Revenge, where he should ususally be watching the food channel and giving me food ideas. So, this was a really long author's note It took about a quarter of the story... No! Wait! Gluttony! Don't eat that!..-grabs carrots away from the sadest excuse of a homuculus- Er..uh Goodbye now!**


	16. You Name This Chapter

**A/N: YO! Ahh! School's tomorrow! I'm scared... -coughs- ahem... Writing Izumi without getting her OOC is hard... Yeah, and Roy and Riza may be OOC, but myeh. Oh! And we're back to third person POV. Did anyone see this month's edition of "Beckett Anime & Manga" magazine? Royai! Yeah! Actions speak louder than words! The only problem is that I didn't even read the article cuz I was at Wal-Mart and we had to go. -sigh-**

**To Misty: Um... that _was_ a long review... I like getting long reviews! It's fun! Wait, you got FullMetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel? Lucky. I have an XBOX. -sigh- Oh, there's this one cutscene with Roy and Riza or something and Roy in a car and Riza in disguise, but when I saw it, it was in japanese and there weren't subtitles. (I saw it on youtube) If you ever get to the cutscene, can you tell me why Roy was laughing? It sorta confused me... oh! And my brother played an FMA game at Wal-Mart (he doesn't remember if it was Broken Angel or Crimson Elixir) before I was obsessed with it... He sorta liked it.**

**WARNING: I said Roy and Riza may be a little OOC inn this chapter and their might be some drama because of Roy... **

**Roy: Don't blame me!**

**Me: Well you are the... how do I put this? The demanding, impatient, clueless part of this end of the relationship.**

**Riza: FLAMETAL has a point, you know?**

**Roy:-sigh-**

**Warning (con't.): And bashing with the Elrics! Welcome to Alchemy training 101, with Izumi Curtis!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own. You no sue. **

**Ch. 16 You Title This...**

-

0732 Hours (07:32am) Central, Riza's House

-

"Hey, boy," Riza said as she sat up in bed. Hayate looked to her with his curious eyes and barked. "Okay, c'mon. Let's go feed you." Riza got out of bed and went down the stairs. It was still dark and most likely because the curtains were still shut and the lights were still out. As Riza went into the kitchen, she saw that someone was on the sofa. She instinctively went for her handgun, but then remembered that Roy had fallen asleep. She relaxed and holstered the weapon.

"Why don't you wake Roy up while I make your breakfast, huh boy?" Riza suggested. Hayate looked at her again and turned to walk to the sofa where Roy was sleeping on. He jumped on top of it and he studied Roy as he slept.

Roy suddenly felt some steady breathing come across his face. It was warm and Roy tried to continue his sleeping, but he couldn't. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a dog.

_'The first thing I saw was a dog.'_

Roy suddenly sat up. To his luck, his dream wasn't playing in real life this time. Roy grabbed his chest to slow his breathing and ruffled his hair back. _'It isn't real. It isn't real. Get a grip,' _he assured himself.

"Oh, good you're up," Riza said. Hayate scampered off of Roy and dug his mouth into a helping of some dog food.

_'Well, now I know it isn't real. She didn't call me 'honey' and I didn't call her my wife,'_ Roy thought. "Yeah... I guess I am up. What time is it anyways?" he asked scratching his head. He said it like he didn't care he had just slept in Riza's house or he had forgot. It's like they were already married. Sigh...

"Half past seven," Riza said. "Today's a late shift, by the way. So you don't have to worry about being late. We should leave sometime around nine," she said unemotionally.

Roy sighed. There's been something bothering him, but he always just avoided it. He just thought that it was just how Riza was. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Maes about it.

**(A/N: I'm listening to Panic! At The Disco: Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." It's going good with this conversation that's about to come up... Oh, and I think the song "Killing lonliness" by HIM would also go great with this conversation. Oh! And "Seize the day" by a7x... ahem, or avenged sevenfold... Oh! One more, I promise. Um... "Give It All." By Rise Against. Emo, pretty much...)**

"...Riza," Roy began.

"Yeah?" she said.

Roy sighed again. "Why do you act like this?"

"What?" Riza asked.

"Why do you act like we don't have this relationship?" Roy said, shyly at first.

"...Roy," Riza said softly.

"It's just that," Roy continued. "You... you tend to give me the blind eye. You shoulder me aside. You act like we don't have what we have," he listed. Starting slow. He was in fear that Riza was just going to say something like, 'suck it up'. Or 'deal with it. This is who I am'. Something that would just hurt. But she didn't. She let Roy go on.

"I... I really want to be with you, Riza. I just don't know if you want the same with me," he said.

Without a second's hesitation, Riza suddenly seized him in a caressing embrace. Roy didn't expect such a sudden reaction and slightly gasped along with his face starting to turn a light shade of red.

"You know I love you," Riza said into his ear, not wanting to let go of him.

"But then why do you insist on giving me the cold shoulder and pretending that nothing is there?" he whispered back.

"I'm not insisting on anything." She downcasted her eyes. "I'm just trying to hold this off from the government and command."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Do you really want to risk everything you have ever worked for just to be with me?"

Silence.

"Of course I would," Roy said. He held her close. He didn't want to let her go. It was the only sane thing he could think of doing.

_'Hey Roy! Oh...'_ Maes said suddenly. Then he slowed in his speech. _'Should I come back later?'_

Roy almost yelled. But, thankfully, he didn't. _'Get the fuck out of here Maes! Jesus...'_ Maes just sat there. _'And NOW!' _Maes disappeared without another word.

Anymore disturbing disruptions?

_Knock! Knock!_

Does that answer your question?

"Uh..." Roy and Riza both said looking to each other. Then they both stared back at the door.

"I should get that," Riza said, standing up and walking over to the door. Roy sighed. He really didn't want this moment to end. It was so full of peace. A moment where they went pass the masks that they wore.

"Hello?" Riza said, as she opened the door. Roy turned his head.

"We were looking for General Mustang, but we couldn't find him. Do you know where he is?" the person at the door said.

Roy turned his head. He stood and walked. Stopping just behind Riza. "Who's asking?" he yawned. He stood stock still.

There stood Graham and Whitcomb. Behind them, sitting in a car was Havoc, Bloch, and Ross. Havoc was riding shotgun and his elbow leaned out the open window. The window behind him was open as well and Bloch and Ross had a clear view.

In their perspective... Roy Mustang at Riza Hawkeye's house. Early in the morning. Too early for Roy to even consider waking up at the hour. So cross Roy with Riza and early in the morning at Riza's house equals...

Havoc whistled. "Damn." Roy was even dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday. Seeing that he did went straight to Riza's house and he had intended to go home, but he didn't, he, of course, didn't get his clothes changed.

"It's not what it looks like!-"- "We didn't do what you think we did-" They both said talking over each other. "Honest."

"Right, Chief," Havoc said, exiting the car along with Bloch and Ross.

"I'm serious!"

"Uh-huh. So tell me, what cup size is she?"

Riza pistolwhipped Havoc so hard, some of his teeth went flying out. His lip bled.

"Ouwwwwwwwww," Havoc moaned. "Dat fu'in hurrt," he said. Translation: that fuckin' hurt. "Wha'joo do dat fo'?"

"What do you think?" Riza said, disgusted. "And we didn't have an affair last night! And that's final."

"Mmmhm," said Havoc.

"Is that all you came for?" Roy said. "To be pistolwhipped?... And possibly demoted."

"No! Don'bt demopte me! I b'arely ma'ke enouff' money as sict tis!" Jean yelled.

"Uh... The military police thing... They won't let me in," Graham said.

"What?" Roy said. "Didn't I tell you to tell to tell them that you're of my command."

"They won't believe us."

"How about you Whitcomb? Did you get in? You're an normal as they come."

Whitcomb nodded. "Glad to say."

"So... what?" Graham said.

Roy scratched his head. "I guess I'm gonna have to go to HQ," he said. He looked down at himself. "Yeah... can someone give me lift back to my place? I need to change... and bathe."

"My car's already full," Havoc said. "Sorry, Chief."

"I'll do it," Riza said. She looked down at herself. No way was she going out in her light blue pj's with little clouds on them. "... Lemme just... change first. And Roy-"

Roy looked up. "Don't be a pervert and try to open the bathroom door."

Roy blinked. "O...kay..?"

So everyone just stood there. Waiting for Riza to return... Or not.

"It doesn't take me that long to bathe," Jean said. "Jeeze."

"She's a woman. What do you expect from her?"

They all sighed.

"Hey guys, you wanna hear this tune I made up?" Bloch asked.

"Is it a tune coming from your voice?" Ross said. She was bored.

"No," he pulled out the one thing that was starting annoy some of you people. The harmonica! Lalala! He put it up to his mouth and played some random tune.

Roy groaned. _'I hate harmonicas...'_

**(A/N: Yes, I know you're asking what the well is up with that damn harmonica?)**

-

1208 Hours (12:08pm) Dublith Train Station

-

"Oh... boy," Ed said as the three of them jumped off the train and onto the platform. "This is going to be a hell of a visit."

"No kidding," Al said. "I hope that she doensn't find out, though," Al said. "About my wanting to become a state alchemist."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Me neither. But, you know, we're gonna get our asses whooped? If she finds out or not, we're gonna get whooped."

Winry sighed. "If you guys are really into this, why do you have to come here if you fear Miss Izumi so much?"

Ed and Al looked to each other. "It's simple. When we come here, we get stronger, both mentally and physically. She refills our minds with the basic means of alchemy and its general arts. She may be one of the most brutal people on the face of the world, but because of that, she knows so much. So if we can get used to her brutality, then we can withstand almost any blow. Which is almost impossible, so we learn defense through the flow of alchemy."

"So... this is mostly about gaining more strength?"

"Yeah," Ed said. "You can't get without giving, right?" he and Al bumped fists. They both knew what was coming.

To their surprise and their luck, Ed, Winry, and Al came to the Curtis residence to find that she was not there.

"She went to Central, looking for you guys," Mason, a guy who worked for Izumi and her husband, Sig, said. "Maybe I can call her and tell her you guys are in town and get her for you."

Ed and Al looked at each other. This was the chance of a lifetime. They could rebound off of this and just head home, not getting verbally abused what-so-ever. They can get away with it and they can train in Central. But, without the abuse, they don't get what they came for. The knowledge.

"So now what, Brother?" Al asked, looking to him.

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. It's your training, Al. Not mine. Whatever you do, I won't judge you."

Al looked down. Is the beating worth the license? Of course it is. Al looked up with a tough and positive look on his face. "I'm staying."

"What the hell are you saying that for! You're gonna get us killed!" Ed rampaged. Then he suddenly stopped and said, "Oh... yeah.. What a way to stand commited, Al," and he slapped his younger brother on the back. "Ehehe," he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll... hey look! Here she comes now! What great timing!" Mason said, pointing behind the brothers. Ed, Al, and Winry turned around and saw that their teacher was coming straight at them.

Ed shivered. He wasn't ready for any type of abuse, even if he wasn't supposed to be there. He just came for Al's sake.

"Well, how amazing is this. I go in pursuit of my students to find that they have also come in pursuit of me. Am I right?"

Ed and Al nodded unsurely.

-

"So, Ed," Izumi said, slicing her chicken steak as she spoke. "You haven't told me for the unexpected visit."

The camera seemed to turn from Izumi, to her husband Sig, to Mason, to Winry, to Ed, to Al, and then back to Izumi. Ed had his mouth full and hoped that was enough of an excuse to not answer. Noticing, that Ed wasn't answering, Izumi asked again.

"Ed?"

Ed decided to cook up some reason while he chewed on his drumstick. "We... we just at South HQ and we decided to stop by while we were in the area," Ed lied.

Izumi wasn't buying it. But instead of taking the direct route, she took a shortcut. "Alphonse."

Al sat up. "Y-yes, ma'am?" he stammered nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I know that you guys try to avoid me as much as possible. Why would you go out of your way just for a visit if you do avoid me when you can?"

Tough question. "Uh... er..." Al said. He dropped his fork, uncertain of how to answer. If he lies, Izumi will know and he'll get beat up. If he doesn't lie, he'll get beat up. It was a no win situation. "Eh..."

"I want to become a State Alchemist," Al answered honestly.

_'What the hell are you thinking!' _Winry and Ed both thought.

Izumi stood up. "So you're going to become scum of the military as well, are you, Al?"

Al looked down. "Only if I pass."

"Don't give me that," Izumi said. "You are, aren't you?"

Al nodded.

"Well, is that what you came for? To train harder for the exam?"

Ed and Al looked down and nodded.

-

1557 Hours (3:57pm) Dublith

-

"Waaghh!" Al yelped as he was yet again thrown midair. He was thrown by the legs and then flipped sideways as he was airborne. "Aaaaghh!" he yelled as he pummeled down in a bush.

Ed put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Haha, Al." Since he really didn't need to be trained or anything, he just stood by and watched. Then suddenly, before he knew it, someone grabbed his legs and tossed him in the air the same way Al had been. Ed had laughed at the fact of Al landing in a bush. He shouldn't have, because he only landed on the hard, cold earth, landing on his ass. Ouch.

Winry slowly backed away. She knew that she wasn't going to be tossed around like some puppet, but there's no such thing as being too careful. She only bumped into Sig... which is sorta pretty scary.

"Ow," Ed said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for!"

"You shouldn't laugh at something when you know it's coming to you, Ed," Ed and Al's teacher said. "You could have it much worse. And you did."

Ed moaned.

_BASH!_

_SLAM!_

_BAM!_

_SLAP!_

_CRACK!_

There weren't enough action words to describe all the abuse going on.

After a couple hours of getting thrown into the air, and thrown into trees, and yadda, yadda, yadda, the Elrics, Winry and Izumi all walked back into the house after day one of moral and physical abuse.

-

Uh.. Around the same time Ed, Al and Winry came into Dublith...

-

"What took you?" Roy said as Riza came out.

"Don't piss at me when Hayate pisses on the bathroom floor."

Everyone looked at the dog. Hayate seemed to notice how in trouble he was and pouted... If a dog can do that.

"Hayate pissed on floor?"

"That's what I just said."

"Oh... so can we go now?" Roy said.

"Yeah... sure."

**A/N: YO! I know! It was frickin' short! But I wanted to post this before school tomorrow and I forget about it. I rushed. I'm still scared for school. Somehow, I'm guess through my last year's math teacher, that I got enrolled into Pre-AP algebra. Is it hard? Tell me!... I'm in seventh grade by the way... which means I'm only 12. Don't tell anyone on the FF.N board! **

**Ah... Some of you may be wondering when he'll propose to her. Lemme tell you that when he does, it will nearly be the end of the story... And I love working on this story, for those of you who don't know. Unless you want a sequel or something... then it's not gonna be the end of the story. **

**TLFTR/TRL: Jade Rhade, Misty, Suigin Kaiba, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Quandtuniverse, KTRose, MoonStarDutchess, earthrise, Inu Tachi lover, redsoul, Rei Sabere, bohemianwriterredroses, Tate Freak, animechick50, nmmi-nut. Wow... 15. Nice. That's more than average!**

**The menu's the same. But I'll add steak and club soda... And my slaves... I mean waiters/waitresses are the same. Oh, I've added some other people. **

**Hoho-papa! (That's Hohenheim for all of you who don't know.) **

**Yoki!**

**The scarred man of the east... Scar!**

**Basque Grand! Or.. Gran... whatever his last name is... -uses the iron in his blood to move it to foods with lesser iron-**

**And Zolf J. Kimblee... Or Kimbley.. whatever. -blows up leftover food-**

**Gluttony: Hey! I was supposed to eat that...**

**Zolf: Hm... Well since I'm now taking your part of the leftovers... You have no purpose in this world.**

**Scar: No he doesn't.**

**Zolf and Scar: Now I must kill you!**

**-Zolf and Scar chase Gluttony around-**

**Gluttony: Aaaagggghhhhhhh! FLAMETAL help me!**

**Me: I will... if you eat Daryl first. He's pissing me off. **

**-Daryl being chased by Gluttony. Gluttony being chased by Zolf. Zolf being chased Scar. Scar being chased by military officials. Military officials being chased by me. Me being chased by FF.N board because you people told them my age... but if you don't tell them my age, I'm being chased by Roy. Roy's being chased by mom. My mom's being chased by my 3-yr-old brother, DK. DK's being chased by Black Hayate. Hayate's being chased by Riza. Riza is being by C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only's dad (sorry couldn't think of anyone else...)-**

**I got nothing else**


	17. Cop Cautions and Car Collisions

**A/N: YO! How do I put this... You dawgs are like the best people (Or friend... you can call me a friend if you want...) in the world! I mean... Wow. I just feel so supported, you know. I'd just love to thank you guys for everything! Encouraging me through this story, your constructive criticism... just everything you put in a review. You guys even gave me great advice that has nothing to do with FMA, just to help me pass through pre-algebra and the rest of junior high. Possibly... that could just be because of the fact you want me to breeze through my homework and get a chapter done...? Nah... But, I'll just say that without you people I probably would've deleted this story's ass sixteen chapters ago. Wow. Usually, I'd say something like this every hundred reviews, but all you people deserve the credit. Yes, including you people who don't even review and just leave hit points. But especially to all the reviewers!**

**Little sidenote here: I hope I don't sound really gay or nothing... No! I'm not crying! And that was long. I hope you guys took the time to actually read it and not just skip over it.**

**To KTRose: I knew someone would say something like that. Really. I didn't think it was the goosepot of all chapters either. I appreciate you for taking the time to do some constructive criticism on it and not just leave it hanging there in the air, not really knowing what you think, or just lie and say it was effin' hilarious where you deafened your brother or sister or something by laughing too hard...**

**To Misty: YES! Get a profile! Cuz... I can't really e-mail you or review reply or nothing... so... yeah! You must get a profile...! And what in the name of fuhrer were you singing... or typing? **

**DISCLAIMER: What? Oh, yeah, a disclaimer. FullMetal Alchemist requires Hiromu Arakawa and two AA batteries. For ages who cares and up. Use with caution. Store in cool, dry places. Keep away from Roy Mustang. It may spontaniously combust.**

**-**

Ch... What is it 17? Yeah 17. Ooh. My bad..

-

Ch.17 Cop Cautions and Car Collisions

-

Everyone went into their designated car. Havoc, Bloch, Ross, Whitcomb, and Graham in one car. Roy and Riza in another.

"On secon' tought... I'uh wide with da Chie'f," Havoc said. His mouth still was aching from the pistolwhip he took from Riza. His cigarette moved up and down as he spoke, littering the ashes on the pavement.

"Why?" Bloch said. "Something wrong with this car... It is _your_ car, you know," he added. He faced his palm to the automobile.

Havoc shrugged. "I need to keep my eye on d'ose two," he said. He squint his eyes and took his first two fingers and pointed them from his eyes to Roy and Riza. "I got choo. I got choo," he said, keeping motion with his movement. "See, I heard'ded on da nooz (news) dis one time dat da'ere (there) was dis couple, wight? And da guy was dwiving and d'en da guy and girl stahrted'ded (started) makin' out, but da guy was stih (still) dwiving, and d'en... dey wan (ran) off a cliff," he finished. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled. He sounded like Riley and Huey Freeman from "The Boondocks". He drew in another breath as if to add to the story.

Roy put his hand over Havoc's mouth, to try and silence him. Havoc was persistent kept talking even though Roy's hand was over his mouth. It sounded something like, "Muuff, affor-for. mmhoom, woore a'ah," or something like that. Basically, his words were just muffled.

"Shut the hell up," Roy said, not really caring if he did or if he didn't. Roy removed his hand off of the tobacco addict.

Havoc breathed in deeply and glared at Roy. "I was'h twyin' to teh you dat you wuh touchin' da par' where my toof got knocked'ded out."

"Ew! Ew! Gross!" Roy said. He ran up to a light pole and started rubbing his hands up and down. His body moving with it. He looked like he was on a stripper pole. Nasty.

"Roy," Riza said, a little grossed out. "You could use the sink inside," she suggested. Roy ran back into the house and tripped over Black Hayate.

"Ow," he said. He stood back up and ran back into the kitchen. He took some soap and started rubbing it all over his hands, even though only one of them had it in Havoc's mouth. Soon enough, with all the material starting to be used up, the soap bar turned into a very minuscule image that smelled like lemons.

"Are you gone?" he asked, looking into his hand after fully rinsing it, not that he could tell. He closed his hand into a fist and then opened it again. He repeated it for over ten times as if feeling his fingers after enduring some painful surgery something-or-nothing.

-

"You know I dibn't weelly mean dat, wight?" Havoc said to Riza "About da ting... where you pist'lwhip'ped'ded me?"

"Havoc, are you trying to apologize?" asked Riza.

"...Wihll it kill to say dat I am?"

Riza rolled her eyes. "Apology accepted."

"Yay!" he cheered. He slapped Riza on the back. "I knew'd joo'd cohme awound, sis," he said.

"Havoc," Riza said. "I'm not your sister."

"Yeah, yeah, whadehvuh (whatever)," smiled Havoc. He slapped her on the back again. "Oh, by da way. When'z dis toothache gonna end?"

"I do not specialize in dentistry."

"... Wight. I knew dat."

"Okay, I'm ready," Roy said, emerging out of the house. "I'm sure that bloody gum crap is off me. So, off to my house!"

"Your house? I thought we were going to HQ?" said Graham.

"No way in hell am I going to HQ without changing my clothes!" roared Roy. Hehe... RR... Roy roared. It just sounds funny.

Everyone sighed. So they all got into the car(s) and headed off. Riza drove her car with Roy in the passenger and Havoc sitting in the middle, back.

Silence.

"Joo (you) know, joo can talk likez I'mz not heeh'r'z," said Havoc.

"Most likely, you're going to be taking notes with our possible conversation in how to get a girl to like you," Riza said straightforward.

Havoc slumped his shoulders.

"Sure. We'll talk. You just probably understand any of it."

"Try me," challenged Havoc.

"Delta... oscar-Yankee... oscar... uniform-...Tango... hotel... india... november... kilo- Whiskey... elephant- Sierra... hotel oscar uniform lima... delta- Golf oscar- Oscar... uniform tango- Tango... oscar november... india... golf hotel tango?" asked Roy, stammering a little. His code memory wasn't the best. ("Do you think we should go out tonight?")

"Novemberelephantgolfalphatangoindiavictorelephant," replied Riza in an insomniacally fast speed. Roy was left with his mouth open. Havoc was trying to get it, but his vocab was too slow.

_'Oscar... uniform- wait, no, it's another oscar... Wait, it's november... Erghhh!' _he thought.

Roy rolled his eyes to the back of his head and tried the same as Havoc. None. He tried to form his own sentence to reply back, but still couldn't get anything. "Can you say that again?" he asked, timidly. "That was a little too fast."

"Negative. I said negative," she repeated to spare Roy some brain cells.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We went last night?"

"Well... you've never had a date two nights in a row?"

Havoc saw that they were speaking english again and grabbed a notebook and madly scribbled down the conversation. It wasn't really going to get him anywhere since Roy and Riza were already close enough.

Riza gave him a look.

"My bad," Roy apoligized with a cheeky grin.

The car slowed to a sudden halt and Havoc's notepad went flying to the windshield. Roy picked it up. It had scribbles and arrows and words like, nov- and then a crossout. Or os- scribble hotel-scribble, etc. etc. You know. Other words, he was trying to decode the little morse code they were doing. So far, he got 'doodle turns to yogurt cuz of traffic'.

Roy snickered at the attempt.

"We're here," said Riza.

"Oh, really? That seemed like a short ride."

"You only live four blocks away."

The three of them got out of the car and Roy went through the keychain and key procedure and opened his door, rushed in and dashed straight into the bathroom. In his rush, he forgot to close the bathroom door. Idiot. Either that or he just really wanted to have "it" with Riza.

And, yup, Riza was just taking another tour when she noticed that it was open. She saw Roy undressing and she gaped. "Jesus fuck, Roy! Close the goddamn door. No one wantsta see your dick!"

Roy, with his back still against the door, said, "You sure about that?"

"You nasty little-"

Havoc came in time and covered her mouth as he himself made shocked faces at Riza's pottymouthing. "Ooh, izn't sh'e bad," he said, with his hand still covering her mouth. He was practically squeezing her head. There's been a lot of mouth covering lately. Riza still continued to badmouth.

"...She's right, Chief. I don't think I can stand looking at your man-butt anymore."

Roy pretended to act gay and he slapped his own ass. "Come get some."

By the way, he was still wearing his boxers and was about to take them off **(A/N: Don't get jacked now just cuz i said Roy was about to take off his boxers. Nasty little perverts...)** when Riza came in. Small little note for any of you who didn't get it.

Riza scowled and supposedly badmouthed some more as Havoc dragged her away. Roy laughed.

"She loves me."

Okay, after waiting about ten something or nothing minutes, Roy emerged.

"About time."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Uh... I still need to get dressed." After all, he only wore a towel. He went into his room and put on a pair of pink boxers that have been messed up because he accidentally mixed his his reds and whites, **(A/N: I couldn't find a good color and Daryl made me pick pink...?)**, a red button up longsleeve shirt with a white collar, some khaki pants, some black socks, and a pair of Josef Seibel Mens' Kolton black casual oxford shoes. Sense of style... average, yet flashy. And this time, he remembered his gloves and he chained his pocket watch to his belt loop. His gloves were in his front pocket this time.

_'Maes?'_

_Yeah?_

_'Check me. Do I have everything I need?'_

_For your date with Riza or what?_

_'Generally I mean.'_

_Hm... pocket watch. Yup. Gloves. Yup. Extra gloves, yup. Wallet. Yup. Cash... nope._

_'Remind me to go the bank, okay?'_

_Whatever floats your banana boat._

_'You are so much easier than keeping a planner,' _chuckled Roy.

_Yes, I am._

"Okay, let's roll," Roy said.

"Finally."

Everyone piled back into the car and then went to HQ.

-

"Okay, we're here. In front of the office," said Roy. "What am I supposed to do...?"

"Get Graham into the academy without anyone realzing he's an Ishbalan of course!" Whitcomb answered.

"... Right," said Bloch.

"I agree, cuz I am him," said Graham.

"Any problem with it, sir?" said Ross.

"None at all... just... there's a whole bunch of forms and it's bound to get out sometime," said Roy. He sighed. "I know. Why don't you just come through it out. No mercinaries are gonna come and run you over with their Harley Davidsons **(A/N: Okay, so they didn't have Harleys back then. So sue me)**."

-

"General Mustang, sir," said the MPs as Roy strolled in followed by his entourage. Bloch and Ross were to remain outside for no particular reason, but Roy just told them to.

"What brings you to our military police headquarters on such short notice?" said the chief of police, Robert Ponder.

"I'm an here," began Roy in a professional tone, "for the business among a fellow comrad... Graham..." _'Dammit.. last name..' _"Graham," said Roy.

"Graham... Graham?" said Ponder.

"No," Riza quickly answered. "Just... Graham," she said.

Roy sighed in relief. _'She saved my ass once again. Tally count, please?' _

_Eh... twelve thousand, nine hundred, and thirt-two, Roy._

_'Thank you very much.'_

"Does.. he have a last name?"

"I said, just... Graham," said Riza.

Roy nodded approvingly.

"Uh... is- er- Mr. Graham... here with us today?"

"Of course he is. Graham, step up," said Roy, regaining charge. Graham stood to attention.

"So... you're Graham?" said Ponder.

"Yes, sir. I am he." Graham's posture was stock straight and he kept his head high, looking up at a forty-five degree angle. His sunglasses shone against the lights."

"Okay, so all he has to do is go through some papers... basic training, weapon training, and all of that," said Ponder.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there is a need for blood sample, a physical, drug check, hearing check, vision check. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Anything in having to do with nationality? Race? Ethnicity?" questioned Roy.

"No, sir. We do not approve of racism. Let them be, no matter what, sir," said Ponder.

Roy slapped Graham on the back and whispered, "No problem. See? Now just-"

"Sir," said Graham. "They have to give me a vision check."

"And...?"

Graham turned his back a little and let his sunglasses slide a little of off his nose. "Red eyes, sir."

Roy sighed. He turned back to Chief Ponder. "Are you positive? About background?"

"Yes, sir."

He turned back to Graham. "No worries. Whitcomb," ordered Roy. Whitcomb came up and went over. "See to it that Graham gets the proper treatment. I don't expect anything less of you."

Whitcomb saluted. "I won't let you down, sir!"

"Good. Stick to it." He turned back to Ponder. "I'm leaving Officer Whitcomb here with Graham to enforce that nothing goes wrong."

"Sir..." said Whitcomb.

"What is it?"

"I've only been in training for one day. I'm not exactly an officer yet."

Roy blinked. "Oh... right. Then... when it's time for your class, I'll have Bloch and Ross on it, got it?"

Whitcomb nodded. "Thank you sir. I appreciate your will in never giving up in anything."

"No problem. Same with you guys. Ishbal or not, good luck."

Roy, Riza, and Havoc exited the building. As they made their way out, they met up with Bloch and Ross.

"See... what I'm trying to say... is- is- I want to- to. I mean- maybe... do you think that we can... go- ," said Bloch to Ross as the three approached them.

"Bloch, Ross!" said Roy.

They immediately spun on their heels and saluted. "Yes, sir?"

"At precisely 1530 hours, I want you to return here and observe Graham's physicals. Can you do that?" said Roy. He may have sounded dead serious, but it wasn't exactly. He was trying to sound lively and whatnot. After all, it was a late day.

Bloch and Ross turned to each other, then back to the general. "You can count on us, sir," they both said as a duo.

"What do you want us to do until then?" asked Ross.

"Pff. I don't care," said Roy. "Be it return to Central, go on patrol, get a bite to eat, go to the park, whatever."

Bloch smiled. "Yes, sir. When will you return back to Headquarters?"

"Sometime around," he looked at his pocket watch. "Eleven." It was currently eight fifty-three. Roy turned and went back to the car. Riza followed after him, but Havoc stood his ground and inched his way to Bloch.

"Good luck," he whispered. He knew that Bloch was trying to ask Ross out. Nice.

Bloch got the hint shrugged as Havoc spun around and noticed that Roy and Riza were about speed away without their chaperone.

"Hey! What the hell?" Havic yelled chasing after them

"Floor it!" Roy yelled, sticking out the window and seeing Havoc running towards them.

Riza stayed calm, adjusted her mirror and put it in drive. "You got it."

Floor it!

Roy stuck his head back out the window and stuck his tongue out at Havoc. Not a good idea, since 1) there was a sharp turn coming up in about seven miles. Enough time to slow down, right? 2) Riza was driving on 70 mph.

Riza heavilly turned the steering wheel. Her heart was racing when she saw it and Roy's head was still out the window and unaware of the turn and the possible accident that may happen. _'Oh well. I'm not his personal guard... Oh. Wait. I am._ Riza drifted. Yes, she _drifted. _"Whoa," she said. _'I've always wanted to drift... I never thought I could pull it off.' _She smiled at her success and sat up in her seat. The muffler screeched. _'Eeercchhhhh'_ Roy almost banged his head against the passenger mirror.

"Aahhh!" he wailed.

_Waaghhhh!_ wailed Maes. He soared out the window.

"Maes!" Roy yelled... aloud.

"Excuse me?" Riza said.

Roy turned around. "Huh?"

"You said something... Maes?"

"You can see him?" Roy asked astounded and thinking that she can see the less than an angel, Maes.

"What?"

"Guess not," Roy muttered. "Nothing," he answered to her. The car had slowed to a 50 mile per hour speed, and Roy put his head out the window to look for his friend. Luckilly, Maes was hanging by an arm off of the window ledge. His squiggilly body was flapping in the wind. He looked like a fish.

Roy stuck out a finger and let Maes climb upon it. Maes squinted his eyes and climbed up it as some of heaven's choir was singing one of those hero slow-motion songs.

_'Hey, Maes, tell those dead people to quit the superman music.' _

As soon as Maes regained being the shoulder ghost, he took his hand and gestured at his neck, telling him to cut it. The angels ceased and god took them back to the clouds.

**(A/N: Stupid sidenote... but I'm sorta watching pokemon right now cuz there's nothing to watch and Team Rocket... eh, Jessie and James... sorta remind me of Roy and Riza. I mean how Riza's always on task and hits Roy... and Jessie's the same with James. It's sorta cute. Oh, yeah, my bad.)**

"Hey, stop!" Roy said to Riza. Riza hit the breaks a little too suddenly.

"Shit," Riza muttered. "Roy what the hell were you thinking of telling me to stop all of a sudden?" And then- _CRASH! _Someone from the rear end bumped them. A lot of car stuff has been going on, huh?

"Wha--?" they both exclaimed as they were jolted.

Roy breathed in deeply, then let it out. He looked down in mock disappointment and twindled his thumbs. "I needed to stop and check my car at the auto-body shop," Roy explained, motioning his head across the street. He then turned his head to look out the back window to see who had hit them. Roy looked a little suspicous.

"Hasn't that car been following us."

"You're probably just being paranoid," said Riza. She sighed and she and Roy got out of the car. The person who accidentally bumped them also got out of the car.

They got to the back of the car and looked at the car that is identical to those of a 1940s Ford Coupe **(A/N: If I wanted to, she would've had a black corvette with a yellow stripe going down the middle (car vertical) And Roy would have... well Roy Mustang should have a Ford Mustang. Red and black. Or something else... almost everyone here in TX has a Mustang. Well not everyone, but there are loads of them. Maybe he should have a lamborghini... or a ferrari... but you know, some of you may make a piss saying that they didn't have these kind of cars back in the day)**. The bumper was thrashed and both tail-lights were damaged.

"Shit," Riza repeated. "Okay, so now what?" said Riza. "Neither of us has a car and we're stuck on the outskirts of Central which is pretty much nowhere!"

"Well... on the brightside," Roy said. "The shop's just where I said...?" he faked out a grin that was supposed to help.

Riza groaned.

The guy who accidentally rear ended Riza looked at his car. His left light was only cracked, but that wasn't much. A couple hundred thousand sens. He squat down and looked closer. A couple of scratches and a dent here and there. Nothing that would cost as much as repairing a tail-light. "Oh man," he said. "I hope my insurance doesn't go up."

Riza looked up at the guy who hit her.

Deathglare! (Echo, echo, echo)

Riza lunged.

Roy noticed the reaction ahead of time and his reflexes caused him to grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. At this point, the world stops and Roy turns to us and raises his eyebrows up and down.

Maes whistled. _Nice one._

The world continues, and she lunged anyways. The guy staggered back in shock and landed on his ass.

Suddenly, Riza let the mental part of her body calm herself, overwhelming her anger. Even though she was almost 100 percent calm, Riza still tried to hold back her anger and not sue the guy.

List of bad stuff so far: Tardiness. Arrest. Jail. On the run from a cop- that matter still hasn't been settled. Hayate nearly getting run over. And now her car's been damaged. Whoopdy-flippin'-do.

"Merry Christmas," Roy muttered as he looked at the lights in a close-up after letting Riza go. "There's like nothing but Chris-Kringle-crack written all over this," he stated. He looked over at the guy. "And what the hell are you thinking? Hitting my woman's car like that?" he said with an attitude (not much of an attitude Riza had eariler). "Christ," he said. "And I'm broke..."

Money.

_'Maes, why didn't you remind me to go to the bank?'_

_Um... I forgot?_

_'You are so predictable.'_

"Roy Mustang?" said the guy. He seemed a little surprised when he got over his shock and noticed Roy. Let's call him Hit&Run until we get him a name.

Roy stood back up and looked to him. "Who's asking?"

"Uh... nothing. Never mind..." he said in a devilish tone. "But, just in case that you are..." Hit&Run pulled out a Browning Hi-Power out of his pocket and pointed it at both Roy and Riza. Not something you'd expect all of a sudden.

"Do any of you know who I am!" he demanded, switching the handgun between both of them. "Think hard! I want to know."

Roy staggered back a little.

"Up against the car. Or I'll shoot you!" he said, madly, drawing closer to Roy.

Roy did as he was told. "Riza... now would be a pretty good time to get out your M9... Riza?" He looked behind him and to the side. She wasn't there. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Maven, freeze!" Riza said, coming out from behind the guy named Maven and putting her M9 to his skull.

Maven smirked a Greed-like smirk and said, "Aw... now tell me? Are you Riza Hawkeye?" he said.

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"Who else?" said Maven.

Riza kicked him in the nuts.

"Auuwrrgh," he whined. And dropped down to his knees.

"Bastard. Get your ass on the floor," she said.

"Did you have to kick me there?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Roy was in terror. "Thank you God that she only pistolwhips me."

"Yes, I did," she said to Maven.

"...You're badass," Maven said.

"Shut up." Riza took the gun out of his hands and gave him a body check. She found a pocketknife strapped to his ankle, but that was about it. She took the knife. "Stand up," she ordered. Maven did as he was told. "Now scram. I don't want to see your fuckin' ass again," she said.

Maven smiled evilly and started walking backwards. "I'm only leaving cuz I want to," he said pointing at her. "Not cuz you told me to." He turned and ran off in a full sprint. Riza gave him the finger as she walked over to Roy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... except... can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"You're... not going to kick me in my nuts are you?"

"Is that the question? Or is that the consequence if you ask that question?"

"Uh... the last one," Roy said. He repositioned himself so he was now sitting cross-legged and facing Riza.

"So... what's the question?"

"Do you know that guy?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. You meant him once too," she said.

Roy sat up more straighter. "Really? When?"

But as Riza was about to answer when a car ran past and then stopped right in front of Riza's car.

"Guys! There you are!" Ross yelled. She, Bloch, and Havoc all exited out of a car that had passed them and approached them. "We've been looking all over for you! We thought you may have went back to Riza's house, but when we went there you guys weren't there. You weren't back at your house either, sir" they explained. "Just our luck, we found you here."

"C'mon, sir," said Bloch. "We just found out you have a meeting at eleven."

Roy looked confused. "But, that's when I'm supposed to get there!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly," said Havoc. He looked at his watch. "And its precisely almost ten."

"Ten?" said Roy. "Already?"

"Yes, sir."

"Aw... damn," said Roy. "Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn," he repeated. "This must be the most hectic 72 hours of my life."

"How come- Whoa!" said Havoc. Apparently, he had healed from his dental problem. "Chyo, sis, what chappened'ded choo jou'r cah'r?" he said, looking at it curiously. "It gotsa beating." Okay, maybe he didn't entirely recover.

"Long story," said Riza.

Havoc took a seat on the road in front of the trunk of Riza's car. And the glass on the rear window shattered.

Roy whistled. "Slick."

"Aw... fuckin'-" Riza began and Havoc did his little censoring thing, and yup, she continued to curse with her muffled words while Havoc served his purpose.

"Now, now," Havoc said. "Joo don'tch chwant chjour boyfriend hearing joo cuss, now do joo?"

Riza sighed.

"Okay, now c'mon. He have to get back to Headquarters."

"Uh... can I change into my uniform first?" asked Riza.

Roy looked up in surprise. "Oh yeah. I second that."

Havoc sighed. "Agwain?"

"Oh, I'll be right back," Roy ran off down the street, turned into this gunky looking place and went inside. He came back out and then returned to his original destination.

"What was that about?" asked Bloch.

"Oh, I got a pal of mine to tow Riza's car back into the garage for a little fix. Cuz..." They all glanced at it. "... You know," he finished.

"So... what? We all have to carpool again?"

Roy looked around. "Hey, we could use that guy's car!" he said pointing to Maven's vehicle.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"Whabt's dat... sound?" asked Havoc.

"Holy..." began Roy.

"Shit," finished Riza.

_B-O-O-O-O-M_!

Everyone ran into the ditch that made it look like a barren wasteland because there weren't really any buildings. They tumbled down and as soon as they stopped, they crouched low and covered their heads. A smoke cloud rose up and red hot flames backed it up. All three cars combusted. Havoc's, Riza's, and Maven's. A smoke wave rushed past them and when it passed, there were hints of soot on their faces.

"Maybe we should look at it?" Roy brought up.

They all scrambled to their feet and climbed up the hill. The description fit perectly. All three cars were flaming like that dessert that's on fire. Smoke rose out of it.

"My cigarettes," said Havoc in disbelief.

"My guns," said Riza.

They were only thinking of their sentimental items when...

"MY CAR!" they both yelled. Havoc's cigarette dropped out of his mouth, not that his jaw can really support it. Bloch reacted instantly and started stomping on it.

"You trying to get us burned, too?" he overreacted.

"...S-s-sorry," he apoligized. "My lighter was in there. And my notes. And... and..."

Riza would've done the same except for her solid hold on emotion. All she did was leave her mouth gaping open.

-

"I just came back from the garage. They're just called the fire department. They'll be on their way."

"What about our ride?" Riza said.

Roy put his hands in his pockets and looked to the direction that lead back to the city. "Looks like we're walking..."

"Walking!"

"That's what I just said."

"Oh man," said Denny.

"So.. how long should the walk take?" asked Maria. **(A/N: Yay! This is where I call everyone by their first names!) **

Roy scratched the back of his head. "If we all jog or run or sprint or something like that, we can make it to HQ before eleven-"

"Sir," said Denny. "I don't mean to put your flame out, but the meeting is a physical endurance test from the government. Everyone's taking it."

Roy sighed. "You're kidding. So... if we run, we can definately make it, but then there's the fact of the physical endurance test going on, where if we waist the energy, we fail the test."

"Then me and Roy have to go off and return back home to change uniform."

"Fork in dah road. Whabt should'ded we do?"

Denny began, "Ah.. why don't we just jog, then walk, the jog and walk?"

Everyone looked at one another. "It could work," said Riza. "But the timing is going to be close."

"Right. Let's go."

-

**A/N: YO! I've updated alas! I've been meaning to put this on for a couple days, but I had to keep editing some scenes and moving them around. And I've made up my mind! I'm discontinuing this fic!**

**You shoulda seen the look on your faces... even though I saw nothing. Heh... Another thing, some of you want to know what happened in school? Uh... not much. I sorta got lost a couple times, but I was never late for a class, thankfully. Uh... I don't share a lot of classes with some of my friends or anyone from elementary school. Uh... lunch costs and extra .65. Which makes it $1.65 now. Uh... what else? I have to get up at 6 am cuz of athletics. Damn.**

**(SPOILERS AHEAD!) Noooo! I missed episode 51! They kept moving the dates and I couldn't get a lock. I desperately wanted to see Roy kill Bradley and Riza killing TerminArcher and Roy saying "That's why its so damn beautiful" I love that quote so much I memorized the entire little speech he gave when it first aired cuz Royai rules and Al looking cool and Ed going to Munich and WWII and Black Hayate looking so cute cuz he's older and Wrath being a good guy and Pride killing Selim (or did he live?) and the car crash with TerminArcher and Riza and TerminArcher shooting Riza and Riza dodging the first bullet. But I missed it!... Ignore that comment if you missed it and didn't bother to stop even though it read "SPOILER AHEAD" Hey... I just thought of something... last time, on the first air, when TerminArcher approached Roy, it is said that TerminArcher shot him in the eye, but I didn't see that happen. Did they censor it or something like when Scar killed Gran? **

**Wow that paragraph was long and full of spoilerage. I... yeah. And... And... And... God I don't know what to say. Oh the TLFTR/TRL. That always goes somewhere.**

**TRLTR/TRL: animechick50, barkquackmoostarbucks, Female Flamehead, Tate Freak, KTRose, MoonStarDutchess, Cat-Astro-Fee, redsoul, Misty , Rei Sabere, Jade Rhade, flOofymikO, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, bohemianwriterredroses, and Inu Tachi lover.**

**The menus always gonna be the same, but I've been watchig a lot of the food channel.**

**Lava Flow Cocktail (... It's a cocktail from hawaii)**

**Bubble Tea (Tapioca? I love it!)**

**Chocolate Cheesecake**

**Assorted Cookies**

**Fruit Tarts (Any flavor cuz I make my slaves... er waiters/waitresses do it!)**

**Assorted Ice Cream **

**Iced Coffees (The last five are compliments from flOofymiko)**

**Iced Tea **

**Sherbet**

**Cappucino (Love it!)**

**Fruit Bowls!**

**New Workers- so called:**

**...Everyone from FMA...**

**Everyone from FMA: WHAT!**

**Me: You heard me...**

**Lawyers: Sue! Sue!**

**Me: Uh-uh, homie. I'm just using them not saying I own them or nothing.**

**Lawyers: -walk away-**

**Me: Ye-ah! Get yo' badasses out of my restaurant.**

**Riza: Why do I have to work for you?**

**Me: Cuz Roy wants to see you where an apron.**

**Riza: Why does he want to see me where an apron?**

**Me: He thinks you're not feminine enough for him. Like you're a tomboy or something.**

**Riza: WHAT! I'm gonna shove my pistol right up his ass! -storms off to find Roy- **

**In the background we hear:**

**Roy: Hey, Riza! We still on for tomorrow-**

**Followed by a bunch of beating sounds. I have my manga. I'll use it. **

**DOM! SLASH! BAM! SLAM! KLAK! THOOM! VAM! THUNK! SHUNK! RATTLE! CLONK! ONG! GULP!KREEK! CLINK! KABAM! KAWF! BAP! BZZPPT! WMF! GACHAK! SKRITCH! SKRATCH! BANG! KACHAK! SNAP! **

**Somebody: GAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Me: What... was that?**

**The last sound we heard was SNAP! Did Roy snap his fingers? Did Riza break his arm? What happened? Later dogs! I'l try and update next week. Hopefully I won't have any homework for awhile. Oh and there was this fundraiser at my school where if you sell 80 items you win and MP4 player. Nice huh? And sell 8, go to a party where you can win money! MONEY! I need to sell 80 items! ... Not to yu cuz I dunno where you live nor do I wanna know cuz that'll be like me being a stalker... **

**Till next time! -salutes-**


	18. The Lonely Road

**A/N: YO! Yay! Weekend! Posting season everyone!... Or time. Whatever. School's been so hectic. It's only the first few weeks and all the classes already assign homework. I think I'm failing already. And I'm an A student. A straight A student! Jeeze. All, but my favorite class with my favorite teacher, Mr. O. I'll just call him Mr. O cuz... well cuz I don't wanna give away his name on the internet. The class is synergistics. Basically computer stuff for all us indoor computer weenies. Yeah... Well, at least I didn't get detention yet. But I lefy my pre-algebra HW in my L.A. class and I freaked! I swore I was gonna get detention. But then my L.A. teacher walked in and asked if I was in here. She then gave it to my pre-algebra teacher to grade. Saved by... the teacher who's last name is a holiday but I won't say which. **

**DISCLAIMER: I almost forgot to put this. FullMetal Alchemist is a hit tv anime show. Side effects of FullMetal Alchemist may include obsessive ranting, loss of money due to internet, fanfiction, fanvids, fanart, animecons, dvds, mangas, and apparel. An overdose may cause lack of sleep on weekdays because of FullMetal Alchemist reruns at specifically at 12:00am (USA Central time). Do not take if you are posing as Hiromu Arakawa.**

**- **

Ch. 18 The Lonely Road

-

The five of them walked in the direction of headquaters. There feet dragging along the side of the raod and the dirt kicking up, creating the dusty illusion around them. As if they were walking out of a fog with a mysterious emo look. Jean leaned forward as he walked, pouting because six out of his seven packs of cigarettes just blew up in flames. His other pack was in his pocket. One cigarette was left. He seemed oblivious to the fact that his car blew up and it probably was still there, withering to nothing but metal with soot stains.

Riza Hawkeye was better. Barely though. One of her rifles just got incinerated, but its nothing sentimental. She could always just buy another one. So what if she had to spend a couple thousand sens? But the rifle isn't the main part of this paragraph. Of course, it's the car. What else could she have done? Try to defuse that malicious man's bomb? Yeah, right. If there's one thing Riza's not, it's that she isn't in the bomb squad.

Those were the two victims. But there was an exception. Roy Mustang had also lost his car. Well, it was being fixed, but nevertheless, he had no car. He had relied on Riza for the most part to get both their asses to headquarters on time, but now, they have to walk seven miles to get to headquarters. There was no one in range within either of them that could give them a lift, and because of that, Roy had to get up extra early and lose some sleep. Roy liked to sleep... unless those deformed dreams return, then he'd rather be awake, but still, Roy like to sleep.

"I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone," Denny muttered as he walked.

Everyone's head was looking down as they walked. Emo.

"D-dum. D-dum. D-dum. Duhhhh. D-d-d-dum. D-dum. D-dum. D-dum," Jean said.

"I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one I walk alone." sang/ murmured Roy unexpectedly. Someone gasped... cuz its you.

"I walk alone. I walk alone."

"I walk alone. I walk a- My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I walk alone..."

"Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ahhh. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-ah."

"I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline, of the edge and where I walk alone."

"Read between the lines. What's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive, and I walk alone," Roy said, emphazing the 'fucked up' part just like BJ... not that he sounds like him.

"I walk alone. I walk alone."

"I walk alone. I walk a-"

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then, I walk alone."

"Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ahhh. Ah-ah. Ah-ah. Ah-ah."

"I walk this empty this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk a-"

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone."

Jean gets out of control at this point and starts doing some wild air guitar playing, using the cigarette that was almost put out as a guitar pick.

"Men..." said Riza and Maria, mostly referring to Jean. Denny and Roy were pretty held back. That is until Jean started doing his thing. Then everyone just stopped walked and stared at him.

"Drrrrdeeeerrrrbrrrrrrrah- ah- ah- shhhhchiiii!" he... said...?

"Havoc..." said Roy. Jean didn't hear him. "Havoc," Roy repeated. Roy put his hand to his face in mock surprise. "Ohmygod! Havoc, you're last cigarettes are on fire!"

Havoc panicked. "What!.. Wait... no. No, dey're not!" said Havoc.

Roy pulled a gloved hand out of his pocket and adjusted his fingers so they were prepared to snap. "Now they are." Roy snapped.

"Stop! Dwop! And woll! Stop! Dwop! And woll!" Havoc yelled, falling to the dirt road and rolling around in it, creating yet another dust effect.

"Eh... you're not on fire," pointed out Denny.

Jean stopped, stood up, and looked down. "Oh... But, da Jief've chust snapped'ded hiz fin'guhz," he said.

Roy shook his head. "It is gloved, but I snapped my other fingers on my left hand, which is ungloved, and I just moved my fingers on my right without them having to touch."

Jean nodded. "Uh... wight. I get it."

No, he didn't.

-

"Okay... maybe we should get going," said Roy about seven minutes of walking later. "I mean... Holy mother whore!"

"... Holy mother whore?" said Riza. "What- no. Let me rephrase that. _Why_ did you say that?"

Roy had a guilty look on his face and straightened his posture. "Uh... no reason. But, back to what I was saying," Roy said, shaking his head. "It's ten past ten. We need to get back to HQ asap."

"Jief've!" said Jean.

"What?" said Roy.

"Joo said'ded da word 'asap'."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that word, Havoc?"

Jean snickered. "I chust have dis wee'erd ah-pin-nyun (opinion) where I tink dat uh-l'ee _girls_ should say 'asap'."

Riza scowled. "Do you have a problem with girls Havoc?"

This time, Jean turned blue. "Ah.. ah-eh," he stammered. "Not witchu," he defended.

"Ahem," coughed Maria.

Jean turned around in surprise and said, "Not witchu eeder (either)," he waved his hands in the air to prove his innocence.

"Whatever," both of the girls said and everyone continued to walk.

_'What was I saying again?' _Roy thought to himself.

_'You're... getting old...?'_

_'OLD?'_

_'No, no. I mean... you keep on asking these things and like you're getting old timer's.'_

Roy thought for a second. _'Old timer's?... Ohhh! You must mean alzheimer's **(sp?)**'_

Maes sorta looked like Paris Hilton when she gets dumbstruck. _'Uh... like, that's what I just said.'_

_'... Yeah. You do that...'_

_'OH! You were saying something about running to get to HQ!'_

_'Thank you very much! Wait...'_

"Hey!" Roy said. "Hello? I just said we need to get HQ! Now to you want to get demoted or not?"

"Pff, like I care."

"Paycheck goes with the rank," emphasized Roy.

"Oh!... Oh!" said Jean. "Now I unduhztand why dat whenev'r I geht pwomoted'ded my payjeck goez up!"

"_Coughcough_idiot_coughcough_!" coughed Denny.

-

_Screech-screech-screech!_

That was the loud, irratating sound of Riza's whistle screeching. She jogged ahead of everyone. Jogged. Everyone else ran. "C'mon, move it!" Riza ordered.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," yelled Denny, trying to keep up. He was the back of the pack. In front of him was Maria, and in front of her, in third, was Jean. Second and losing energy was General-you-know-who.

"Damn. I didn't know she could run that fast and keep her pace," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Denny. "I hurt. We've probably _ran_ 3 out of the five miles already."

"Hey, maybe da Jeef should'ded duhmo'te her to a dwill instwuctuh."

"I heard that Havoc," Riza said. She blew her whistle again, although she never thought she even owned a whistle in the first place, but who cares. Let's just say a certain three inch tall, translucent apparition made up a little present.

"Eek! Ma'am, yesh, ma'am. I kwill twy to hold my sharcashm in, ma'am."

"Down and twenty, Havoc."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Havoc dropped down and started the beginning of twenty push-ups. **(A/N: In case you're wondering, the most I can do without stopping is fourteen. I've improved! It used to be thirteen) **No one stopped to watch him, though. They just kept going, leaving Havoc behind.

"Riza..." Roy began. "We're going into a physical course, you know that right?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then... why... are... we... waisting... energy," panted Mr. Flame. **(A/N: Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean... lalalalala)**

"To get you ready."

"...Oh..."

_Dammit! _he thought.

"Hey!" Havoc yelled. "Whakt da buh'lud'dee (bloody) hell!" he screamed when he looked up and saw no one was there. "Shit." He quickly did his last five push-ups with little beads of sweat streaming out and off his face. He then got to his feet and jogged the fastest his tobacco addicted self can carry him and went off to chase the other three. Now this time, he was the ass of the pack.

_QUESTION!_

"Aargh!" Roy yelled, completely startled as he tripped over his own feet. Remember those shoes that were mentioned for what he wore that day? Those are like the same shoes my dad uses when he goes to church. Not. For. Running.

Maria was right behind him and saw Roy's fall in time. What did she do? She jumped over him. She should be in hurdles.

Denny, who was right behind Maria, saw nothing, and tripped on Roy, which resulted in Jean tripping on Denny, tripping on Roy. Make sense?

Roy scowled. _'Maes, you son of a bitch!'_

_...Sorry._

_'What do you want now? I'm sorta behind schedule.'_

_Duh. I know that. Um... hey, you know that one guy who Riza kicked in the nuts?_

_'I guess. Am I supposed to know him?'_

_Well. he sorta looks familar. I dunno, but he does. I just can't exactly remember where._

Roy dusted his pants off, stood up, left his other comrades to rot and suffer on the ground (not really) and ran to catch up with Riza. There's not enough time to dawdle and help other people up.

"Hey!" yelled Denny and Jean.

"Every man for himself!" Roy yelled back. _'So, Maes, you were saying?'_

_That guy. What's his face? Mae'var? **(A/N: Haha! Guess where that name came from, Jade Rhade? Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own 'Mae'var')**_

_'Maven?'_

_Yeah! Him!-_

_'What makes you think I know who he is?'_

_'Well, he knows you. Quote "Roy Mustamg? Is that you?" Unquote. Yup._

_'Everyone knows me! I'm the General Roy Mustang. Flame Alchemist. Youngest general in the history of Amestris! The aid to the famous Elric brothers who achieved the impossible! The-_

_I get it! I'm just saying. Jeez._

_'Okay. Maes. If it bothers you that much, I'll ask Riza. Happy?'_

Maes shrugged. _Sure._

Roy mustered all the strength he could and pumped some iron so he could catch up with Riza. He passed Maria and nudged her out of his way.

"Hey! General Mustang, sir!" Maria yelled, as she lost her balance.

Talk about rude. Roy just pushed her and didn't even mutter an apology. Why bother, huh?

"Hey..." he panted as he finally reached Riza.

"Eh... hey," she said back.

"You remember that one question I asked you over that one guy who you kicked in the sacks?"

Riza shuddered. Kicked in sacks. "Y-yeah," she stammered.

"Good. So who was he?"

"Maven?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Don't you remember?"

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

"Guess not," said Riza.

"Uh-uh," Roy said, shaking his head.

"That one guy? From the- Roy look out!" Riza pulled one of Roy's arms and dragged him out of the middle of the road. In the same nanosecond, Roy yelled, "Hey-what!"

_SCREECH!_

"Hey!-"-"-What the fuck!" both Roy and Riza yelled at the same time as a car sped pass them and nearly ran them over. "You fucking assclown!"

Roy just realized what almost happened. He almost got run over by a speeding car. No, seriously. The speed limit was 55 mph, and the guy was, like, 70.

"Hey! You're speeding!" Roy yelled.

"Dunce!" Riza said, and slapped him, with her gun. Pistolwhip-ness!

Roy's eyes gleamed when he saw the gun. "Gimme that!" He jacked the Hi-Power Browning from Riza's hand, which she had jacked from Maven, and started shooting blindly.

"Roy! That's my gun! Why're you shooting it!"

Roy stopped as if he just found out what he was doing. "Oops."

"Here. I'm shooting," she said. She took the gun and aimed at the back window.

"You're aiming at the window! Shoot the tires!" Roy said.

"Hell no! This is our ride!" Riza pulled the trigger. The back window to the car shattered and halt to a stop. "You got your ID?" asked Riza.

"Of course I have my drivers' license," shrugged Roy.

"No. You're military ID?"

Roy flashed back.

_**Flashback:**_

_**'Check me. Do I have everything I need?'**_

_**'For your date with Riza or what?'**_

_**'Generally, I mean.'**_

_**'Hm... pocket watch. Yup. Gloves. Yup. Extra gloves. Yup. Wallet. Yup. Cash. **__**Nope.'**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_**Return to the Present:**_

_'DAMN YOU MAES!'_

_'Oops...'_

Maes didn't bother to check all of it. He didn't check if Roy had his drivers' permit, his ID or any other document. Roy sighed. _'The fact that Maes didn't check everything, doesn't exactly mean that I don't have everything.'_

Roy pulled out his black leather wallet (that in my mind, resembles mine) and pulled out what was in there. His drivers' license was in there... just he needed to renew it. But the important thing, his ID, was not within the leather boundary.

"Dammit!"

"So... that's a no?" said Riza.

"Yeah... but don't worry. I got an idea."

"Whakzt'z da hoh'd up?" said Jean, panting up.

"Yeah. We heard a car screech and then a gunshot. Is everything okay?" asked Maria.

"Absolutely," responded Roy. "Cuz now we don't have to do what your doing, Bloch."

Denny was a little confused. "...Standing?" he suggested since of course, he was standing.

"Eh... er... sorta. But," Roy did that little tense thing and smirked. "We got ourselves..."

Everyone leaned in.

"A pimpmobile."

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

Crickets are so lively today, are they not?

"A... pimpmobile?" said Denny. "What the is that?"

"A car!" answered Riza. "Let's just grab it and go. Okay?"

"Ma'am, kyes, ma'am!" Jean said. Stuck in drill mode.

Riza gave him a look. "Don't do that."

Everyone slowly approached the car in a single file. Roy in front, Riza- as usual, covering Roy, Jean following after that, and Maria and Denny holding the rear.

Roy motioned for Riza and Maria. He moved his hands so that it signalled to cover the left side of the car. They nodded. But just before they left, Roy motioned to look under for the count. They nodded again and squat over to the left side.

Roy gave a countdown with his fingers. From the left end, you can see them if you look under the car because of the puddle of water underneath it. It basically gave a reflection.

...3...

...2...

...1...

"Now!" Roy said, he pulled the door open and-

"Oh! For Christ's sake! Its frickin locked!" Roy boasted. Maes jumped out off of Roy's shoulder and threw his fingernail in there and unjammed it. It opened.

Maes did the same thing with his uberhuman speed and unlocked the left door at the same time, so it opened altogether.

"Evacuate the vehicle! We're ap...pre...hend...ing... it...?" said Riza. She slowed her speech when she saw who was inside. Or rather what was going on inside.

There were these two teenagers who were completely oblivious at the invaders and were, how shall I put this, oh! Yes, "making out".

"DUDE! Get a room!" Denny yelled.

He didn't get it yet. The part that didn't make Roy get all horny or suddenly want to make out with Riza or anything was that the two guys making out were two _guys _making out.

Riza's face was in shock. Her mouth stretched way beyond her jawline. It wasn't just her though. It was actually everyone. Their eyebrows twitched up and down and their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Like, do you mind?" One of them asked.

Both doors shut.

The guys (Roy, Jean, Denny) and the girls (Riza, Maria) all met up with each other.

"Okay. I am not taking a car that has been... encased with homosexual cells!"

"Me neither."

"Same here."

"Would you rather _run_ the remainder of the way...?"

"I dunno. If it means that between the car..."

"Okay. We'll vote on it. Majority rule," said Riza.

"Wait a second!" said Roy. "I'm the commanding officer," said Roy. "...Okay. What she said," Roy stated and pointed to Riza. She did nothing more than roll her eyes.

"Okay," began the lieutenant. "All in favor of getting there by automobile, say 'I'."

"I," said Jean, Maria, and Denny, raising their hands. They all hated the fact of what may lay in the car, but it was better than walking in 90 degree heat.

"All oppose, say 'neigh'."

No one said 'neigh'.

Roy didn't vote. And neither did Riza.

Riza looked to him. "Roy, you have to vote."

"What's the point?" said Roy. "Its unanimous. Even if we both bothered to go on foot, its still majority vote."

"Does that mean you'd rather walk?" said Riza.

Roy shook his head insanely. "N-no. No way. I'm riding!" He returned to his what appears to be normal self. "What were you gonna pick? You didn't vote either."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. If there were more votes for ride, I'll take the ride. I'm the only one with a valid license. If we had to walk, no arguments here," she replied putting her hands up.

"Oh... Wait... EW! Homos are in that car!" Roy yelped, suddenly realizing it. "I'll tell you one thing. I am not sitting in the back seat."

Since the two, ahem, gays were fluffing up back there, hence the room-y-ness. Obviously, since Riza was driving because Denny was driving illegally without a license- he left it at his dorm, and Maria didn't have hers since she ususally walked to HQ, and Roy _and_ Jean needed to renew their permit. Doesn't it just seem that whenever you desperately need something and you always have it with you, you ironically _don't _have it with you? That's what makes everything fun. Overkill.

Roy and Riza both turned to the three supporting characters.

"When you get to HQ... first take a shower or something," recommended Roy. "I am not climbing rope with homo germs on it."

-

"Okay. T minus ten... nine..." counted off Roy. "Eight... seven... six... five... four... three..."

"I canch't do it!" exclaimed Jean. "Why do I habve to gwab one o'f dem?" he whined.

"We're _all_ grabbing them. Two for the girliest guy, and three for the... less girliest guy," said Denny. "Its not a big deal."

"Oh yeah! Well you're borrowing the chief's gloves!"

"My gloves!" Roy dug into his front pocket to find just one pair. He glared ominiously at Denny. "Give me those, Bloch!" And Roy snatched it from the sergeant. Denny looked shamefully upon himself.

"Okay... back to the count... Two... one... NOW!"

They pulled both doors on either side open and said, "Step out of the vehicle! C.A.M.P.!"

"...Camp?" said Roy, asking Riza.

She rolled her eyes again. "Central Amestris Military Personnel!" **(A/N: Isn't the awesome? How cool is that?)**

The gaysbians continued to swap mouth inhabitants. One of them- wore lipstick- and pulled away. "Like, do you, like, have, like, ID, like?" he... liked...?

Roy pulled out his expired driers permit. He moved it up and down in a quick, parallel movement so it wasn't easy to read. "I'm am Roy Mustang. Exit the vehicle or we will have to use force!"

They didn't obey, but just continued to do their "thing".

"Fuck this," Riza said. Since the others weren't doing anything, she took the one that just spoke by the collar and threw it (hence the 'it') on the dirst road. Riza did the same with the other 'person', except she had to extend her arm a little far more off. She threw 'it' back on the dirt road.

"Now," Riza said as she stepped in the drivers' seat. "Get in, or I'm pumping this shit without you."

The four others jumped into the car and Riza put the pedal to the floor. The others didn't even have enough time to put on their seat belts as she made the first turn that caused nearly everyone to bump to their right.

"Ri-AHH!" began Roy, but he didn't finish in time.

"Do... you... like... drifting... or... something?" panted Roy. "Cuz seriously, you've been doing that a lot."

"Just shut up. We're not gonna get there on time," said Riza. She was driving around 80 mph, give or take. A miracle that some popo like Greco or Irons couldn't catch that. She sped pass her house, and then sped pass Roy's.

"What're you doing! We're supposed to change!" Roy said.

"We have lockers at headquarters. Don't you have an extra uniform?"

"Yeah. If you count the one where they threw that spinach stew on me during that wild mess hall fiasco about two months ago!" said Roy.

"... And you never bothered to wash that?" said Riza.

Roy looked stupid and dumbfounded again. "D-don't we have a laundry room somewhere in HQ?" he asked.

"The maintenance staff hasn't gone around to do that yet.

"Oh..." said Roy.

-

"Five to eleven!" Roy shouted. Riza was already pushing it by hitting 90. "Can't this car go any faster!" he exclaimed.

"I'm trying! Do you want the engine to blow or what! FUUUCCKKKKK!" Riza cursed. She slammed the brakes and the impact was way worse than anyone could ever imagine. Everyone slammed forward and possibly lost some brain cells as they collapsed. The car tossed, tumbled, screeched, turned and _flipped_ over.

Roy, who's side was the right side up side, stood up and tumbled out the door. "I'm cursed," he said. "I'm cursed," he muttered over and over again.

Riza popped out from the other side.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Jean. "Hawkeye, you're stebbin' ahn me!" he moaned from the inside.

"Deal with it Havoc. I need to get out before another car explodes."

"EXPLODES?" Everyone from below and in the car yelled. "Get me the fuck out of here!"

Riza grew very uncomfortable at this point when all the people she stood on started squirming around and she herself was starting to feel jumps of up and down as the ones below her started to panic. Soon enough the Denny, Maria, Jean and Riza were all stuck in the vertical doorway of the car's position.

"Please, god, tell me that the gas main isn't going to blow up. Please, god," Riza prayed. Roy sweatdropped.

"Wow," said someone.

"Alphonse! Edward!" Roy said. On fact, the two were actually there. "For once I'm actually glad to see you- What happened to your face?.. And your leg. And your other leg. And you arm. And your wrist?"

The camera zoomed so we can see an angle of Edward and his bruises. Ed muttered something in response.

Riza put her palm on top of Jean's head and forced herself up. She succeeded.

"Owwowowowowow," he said. His brain was melting. Melting! Sigh. It was only a matter of time anyways.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I said," Jean began. "Owwowowowowowow."

"Not you, baffoon," Roy retorted. "FullMetal. What did you say?"

Ed scowled. Al, who was even worse than Ed, but wore a longsleeved shirt so most of the gashes, and brusies, and cuts on his arm weren't visible.

"We got beaten by our teacher," Al answered.

"Was that when she found out or before she found out?" Roy asked. Like he was sipping a cup of tea.

"When she found out," Ed and Al answered sheepishly. It just hurt for them to talk.

"Did you tell her or did she find out on her own?"

"She suspected it and Al told her," said Ed. "Ow."

Riza stumbled out of the car. Roy didn't even notice. Some boyfriend he was. In fact, he didn't even notice anything these days. He's so preoccupied with nothing and everything. When Riza stood back up she nudged Roy in the ribs.

"Ow!" he moaned. "...What?"

"We _are_ at headquarters," she informed.

Roy looked dumbstruck. "Really? Where?" Roy moved his head around, but couldn't find the huge white building that was known as Central Command HQ. "Where?"

"Over," Riza grabbed Roy's chin and faced it north-nothwest. "There," she finished.

"That place right there? Damn. Where are the landscapers? And the maintenence? And what're all these cars doing out front cuz I sure as hell didn't call for a party."

"Cuz I sure as hell didn't call for a party," Ed mimmicked in a low impresion of Roy. "Oh puh-lease."

"Cuz its two pass eleven and you're all being dicks!" Riza yelled.

"Wow. She sure as hell lost her temper," Denny whispered from inside to Maria. She nodded in agreement.

"What about it being eleven o'two?" Ed asked. As sore as he was, he too had to go through the surprise test.

-

"Fuck!" Roy cursed as he ran into the mens' locker room. He grabbed his disgusting unwashed uniform and dashed back out, passing Riza. She had just come out of the womens' locker room and was now fully dressed in the blue uniform with her stars and stripes. She never did understand though. If you were about to go through war or a physical endurance test, shouldn't you wear different apparel? Sure, you have a dress one for special occasions, but what?

Riza looked a little freaked as she stepped back and let Roy run pass her. "Huh?" she said.

Roy ran up the two flights of stairs until he got to the designated floor that held the laundry room. He threw the rotting clothes in along with dumps of detergent and fabric softener, hit the start button and sat on a stool, watching the (wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round) clothes spin in the cycle.

**A/N: YO! I hope the length of this chapter is enough for the very long 2 week... or is it 3? week wait.**

**Yeah... It's Saturday. I have homework. Oh! And did I mention my parents have limited my computer time? (Yeah, I know I already told you this Misty) Only four hours! That sucks! For one whole entire year! Cuz Daryl told them that I signed up and "Bot" keeps on e-mailing me. You all know that "Bot" is just the name used! Its so stupid! And now my mom says she has to read my e-mail, my alerts, my reviews, and my story! **

**What a load of crap. She's gonna know. She's gonna know. Either she'll get addicted to the story, or she'll be heartbroken cuz Roy doesn't love her... (which is probably 0-1) Get real. Hehe. Uh... OR she might get mad cuz there's a whole bunch of cursing and a make-out scene in chapter 7 (the reason why I don't do much fluff- they might find out when they look on my documents...) But I do intend to do more fluff, but I just keep forgetting when I do the edit/preview thing or I just can't find a way to put it in... But so far, nothing has happened. I think they even forgot.**

**Speaking of the edit/preview thing, I intended to put in something here with Denny rapping before he "sang" the "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" with the Roy and Jean on er- acoustics I guess... But I had to cut it out, or it would be overkill. So, if you want the uncut version, tell me. **

**Okay, not that I'm gonna become some obsessed Pokemon fan, but has anyone noticed that Brock sounds a lot like Falman? Same VA? Who knows? It just sounds a lot like him... **

**Yay! Everyone's favorite part of the ending author's note! The TRL/TLFTR cuz you get mentioned for reviewing!**

**TRL/TLFTR: Tate Freak, Bod'm Cariad, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, animechick50, Inu Tachi lover, redsoul, MoonStarDutchess, KT Rose, Misty The Awesome, Female Flamehead, flOofymikO, and Jade Rhade. **

**Hm... the list seemed longer. Probably cuz of Misty's and Jade's (mind if I call you by your first word/name? Good) super-long reviews. I mean... those were long. But I like long reviews. Scratch that. I love long reviews.**

**And for the sake of the Bod'm Cariad (used to be bohemianwriterredroses)...**

**I add steak! Salisbury? Ribeye? You tell those people over there -points to FMA cast- **

**-they wave- **

**Ed: Hi mom... Oh. Wait. You're dead.**

**(I continue, disregarding Ed's comment) And they'll make it for you.**

**That reminds me. It's that time again! Its time to thank all you people! Cuz in case you didn't know, I went pass the 200 mark. Second century, yo! Okay, first off, I'd like to thank everyone! Just... everyone! I mean, you guys are my homies. My dawgs. My... my guide. Without all of you, I'd have no reason to exist. Everyone who reviewed so far gets the most of my grattitude. You know who you are. Don't lie to yourself! All you hit point people are secondary... I guess. Whatever. Oh! And I'd like to thank this one link called Distant Horizon (Avatar: TLA fansite). Without that website, I wouldn'tve found FF.N. **

**And without this story, I wouldnt've made all you online pals (Pals? Did I just say/type that?). God! I wish there was this little annual convention where we could all meet each other and get to know each other even more than we do now. Even if that con is all the way in Japan or Iraq or just in Maine (U.S), I don't care!... I hope I don't sound like a stalker.**

**-sigh- I've ranted enough. But one more thing. Through this story, I've been able to discover some new vocab and punctuate correctly and use my grammar the right way. Let me tell you, that right now, the only class I think I'm passing at the moment is language arts... (and synergistics... and history... and art... and athletics- but never mind them!) The thing was we had to write an intro to a story about war. I've read a lot of books on war and I know enough to set the tone... plus I like writing about war and realistic fiction. The class and teacher said mine was really moving. But... partially because I used my voice to set the mood. They say voice is a birthright. Is that true? If you want, I'll send it. **

**And Japan is just went against Mexico in the Little League International Championships. And they won! Three to Zero. Let me repeat it in numbers. 3-0. You want the details, say it. **

**Christ, this author's note is long. So, next time! The Government's Impossible Physical Endurance Test Strikes! (G.I.P.E.T.S.) **


	19. GIPETSWAT

**A/N: YO! I know I took like... forever to get this up, and you're either too mad at me to even check this, or relieved to know that I didn't just leave the last chapter hanging. Uh, whatever the effect is, I'm uber (yes. Uber) sorry I didn't update to my usually normal pace. -sigh- Well, I got that over with. Let's get (these teen hearts beating faster! Faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover clos-... Oh, right. Sorry. Panic! At The Disco is tight!) this over with. **

**Oh, in the Little League game for those of you who don't know, Japan went against Georgia, but Japan lost. Man, I nearly cried. The Japanese guys were all sad and crying after the game and were on the diamond dirt and filling metal cases with American soil. Soil from the land they played on. How... moving. I don't remember the score... 3-2. 3-1... other**

**DISCLAIMER: From the hit manga, comes FullMetal Alchemist, the anime! And already out on the PS2 are its interactive video games where you play as Ed, Al, Roy, and other miscellaneous characters! Because of _Hiromu Arakawa_ -the creator- we are able to enjoy the manga, the anime, and the video games. (Notice how Hiromu Arakawa is underlined and italicized, not my name, FLAMETAL)**

**If you noticed the title of my chapter being G.I.P.E.T.S. (as noted in last chapter), you can pronounce it however you want. GI Pets. Gip-ehts. Guhp-pehts. Or even Step-ig (backwards). I don't really care. As for the long version of the title chapter, "The Government's Impossible Endurance Test Strikes!" comes off of Naruto, cuz of the super long episode titles... I can actually hear Naruto saying something like that... But I added an extra couple abreviations to make it longer.**

**Ch.19 **

**G.I.P.E.T.S. W.A.T.**

**The Government's Impossible Endurance Test Strikes With A Twist!**

-

"Oh! Sir, there you are!" said Fuery, who just ran past the laundry room, stopped, and walked back. "Sir, you have to hurry up and come with me! The Speaker and the Congress are on their way here," insisted the master sergeant. But Roy didn't move. He stayed sitting on his stool and glaring persistently at the dryer. The dryer wasn't spinning like it was supposed to.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Roy. "Why won't the thing work?" he said referring to the dryer.

Fuery sweatdropped. He raised up a finger. "Uh... sir, the dryer has to be rewired..."

"Then rewire it! I don't have time for this!" he said in a harsh tone that almost made Fuery cry like the sensitive kid he was.

"Sir, I'm only on the radio business, not the maintenence staff," Fuery objected.

"Then get someone on the maintenence staff up here pronto!"

"Yes, sir. Okay, sir," panted Fuery. He scrambled out to the doorway, nearly tripping on his rubber boots, and ran straight to anyone who looked like they were with maintenence.

Meanwhile, Roy stood there dumbfounded. He scratched the top of his head. _'Okay,' _he thought, _'Let's see what I can do here while I wait for Fuery.' _The generalist stooped down and looked at the back of the dryer. _'Well, is that all?'_ he asked. _'I can whip this baby together in a sec.'_ The wires were just about chewed off. Only a couple here, a couple there. It couldn't be that hard.

Five minutes later, Roy lay on his back, pumped out. His hands were all dusty, not to mention his pants and his shirt. Even his throat felt all nasty. _'Where... is... Fuery?'_

"Sir!" Roy sat up stupidly at the call of his name and turned to see who was in the doorway.

"Oh hey Riza," Roy waved innocently.

Riza gave him a dead look. "Not in here you won't."

Roy thought as far back his ''young'' mind can carry him. "But we're alone. You said we can do a first name basis if no one's around," he whined. "Plus I don't like being called 'sir'. You know that."

Riza rolled her eyes and and decided against Roy's comment. "Sir, we have to go. Now."

"Jeeze Riza, lighten up," Roy smiled, suddenly havinig a mood change from impatient, to mr-fix-it, to jolly. "I don't even have a clue why you haven't been promoted yet. Ah, you should see what it's like to be a general one of these days-"

"Sir, I'll say this again. We have to go. Now."

"But my jacket isn't done drying yet-"

"What?" she asked.

"My jacket isn't dried-"

Riza pushed past Roy, stopping Roy mid-sentence. She went into the dryer and pulled the blue jacket out. "Sir, this is the wrong jacket."

"What do you mean it's the wrong jacket!" he exclaimed.

"This jacket is Havoc's," Riza explained holding it up.

"What? No it's not," Roy protested.

"Yes, it is. Count with me, how many stars?" she said pointing to one of the shoulders.

"...One."

"Exactly. One star. Second Lieutenant, right?"

"Right."

"Now how many second lieutenants are in mens' locker room number 1?" she asked.

"One..."

"And he is...?"

"Jean Havoc."

"Good boy," she said as if she were talking to Hayate himself. Roy pouted.

"But- but..." Roy stammered. "That's impossible! You saw me! When I opened the door and rushed out, the closest locker to the door was the one I went through!"

"And you and Havoc switched lockers two days ago."

"Oh! Yeah! I remember!" Roy said. _'This is shit,' _he thought.

-

Roy scratched his head. _'Where is it? Where is it?' _he asked himself, digging into his new-ish locker. Nothing. an extra pair of boots, and extra jacket, an extra pair of pants, an extra et cetera. Even extra paperwork.

"Sir, why is there paperwork in your locker?"

Roy jumped. "Ah! This is the men's locker room, Hawkeye! What're you doing in here!"

"Waiting for you," she answered simply.

"That doesn't mean you have to wait _inside_!" he overreacted.

Riza shrugged. Roy just stood with his mouth still open, waiting for Riza to say something so he could give off a comeback. Nope. She just shrugged. Until she said-

"Well, c'mon, the Speaker's practically outside! Move it, Mustang!"

"Aye, ma'am," Roy panted. He just threw on a random military jacket, not caring since he had to be in dress, and stormed past Riza, skid a corner (nearly running into the wall) and ran as fast as he could to the courtyard outside, where all the soldiers were stationed.

Riza blinked. "O...kay..?"

-

Roy slowed himself to a halt, and decided to casually walk up to the podium where the Speaker was giving his speech. He straightened his collar like a pimp, tugging on it. Behind him, Riza was just catching up.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"Uh..." She didn't know how to answer that. "Nice...?" she inferred.

"Oh, sure, that's some great enthusiasm right there from my own girlfriend," he said sarcastically. Riza jabbed him in the ribs for mentioning that, given there location. "Ow," he said. "Sorry." Riza should be the one saying sorry for jabbing him.

"Okay, seriously now. How do I look?" he said, turning into the closest impression of a serious guy as he could.

"Does 'fine' help?"

"C'mon, Riza, something that's not four letters. Your vocab is better than that."

"Okay, how's extravagant?"

Silence.

"...Is that a good thing?" he asked. Braindead.

"Uh... yes...?" she answered, somewhat confused.

"Good."

Roy walked out, half expecting for his men to cheer at him as if he were the Fuhrer, but obviously, his men were disciplined well. Plus, they didn't know that the General of the Military wanted some applause. The Speaker, whom we will call 'William Cafferty' **(A/N: He sounds British... Oh, remember, the names for OCs are created by Daryl... Well, I made up the last name for this guy... Remember Robert Ponder everybody? That was uber corny, but I couldn't think of anything!) **nodded at Roy, and Roy nodded back. Cafferty moved over to let Roy give his little speech of god-knows-what while Riza made her way into the crowd of just under a thousand soldiers.

"Uh..." _'I was supposed to give a speech?'_

_Apparently. Here, I always have a bunch of speech-y-s handy for you... Uh, Fuhrer exceptance speech- no, not that one; Wedding speech- nope_

_'Wedding speech?'_

_Uh... oops. Any-WHO!- let's see now, resigning speech- nope._

_'Resigning? What?'_

Maes was sweating rather rapidly now. _'Uh... I'm trying to find your speech here... Oh, wait! This is practically the closest one. Repeat after me, 'kay?'_

_'Sure.'_

_Okay, here goes. "Men (and women) of the Amestris Armed Forces, as you know, we will-"_

"Men and women of the Amestris Armed Forces, as you know, we will..."

_"Soon be heading overseas and into rough enemy territory..."_

"...soon be heading overseas and into rough enemy territory," Roy said without thinking. The soldiers all glanced at each other and a small amount whispers began.

"What's the Chief talking about?" Havoc asked Breda, kneeling down **(A/N: Yeah, his language returned. More or less)**. Kneeling because it hid their mutters and because it wasn't wise for subordinates to be talking while their commanding officer was giving a lecture. Those poor enlisted guys whispering to each other and _not _kneeling to be hidden were going to be in a world of hurt.

"I don't know," said the other second lieutenant.

_"Many of us may not make it, and many of us will..."_

"Many of us may not make it, and many of us will..." Roy repeated.

Riza slapped her head. _'What is he thinking?'_

"Hey, Hawkeye," said Breda, squatting down next to her along with Havoc. "What's Mustang talking about?"

Riza ducked down and replied, "No clue. I'm gonna try and talk to him." Breda and Havoc nodded, as Riza stood up to half her height and duck-waddled out of the crowd and past the trees so she can make a flank to get to Roy without being seen by the Congress or whatever. The Congress of Ordered Government, or COG, were _very_ strict ever since Bradley was MIA or even possibly KIA (which is true). A regicide, they suspected. No prisoners. They made sure everything was going right. No riots, no wars that might start to spark, no nuclear-addicts, no terrorism, no secrets, no prisoners. Security was tight along every border. North, south, west, and east. Especially the east. Along Central, the capital city of their country, was very ongoing. It was never ending. Life couldn't have been busier if you were a politician. And in Central, rules were the most strict. It was as if rules ran people's lives. And in the military, you either knew those rules, or you didn't. And within the military, everything was revealed.

But not everything. At least one thing was held captive. That was based on the rule of fraternization.

Riza quickly flanked to the back, or rather front of HQ, moved in from the front, and went around to the back, which was the courtyard. She sneaked around **(A/N: Now I'm thinking about the Mission Impossible Theme Song.. humming it nicely.. You know, I'll make Riza do that..) **the halls and quietly humming the Mission Impossible theme song. She decided she would run along the walls until she came to the corner side where Roy was closest, giving off his speech. That was just about a fullproof plan. No one was in sight.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza stopped dead in her tip-toeing tracks and slowly turned her head to face the oddly familar voice.

"Oh, Edward," she said. More uncalled for run-ins with Mister Ed. Ed nodded.

"Shouldn't you be in the courtyard with the rest of them soldiers?" he asked, partially using his authority of an equivalent rank as a major, and partially just being his normal curious self.

"I... could be asking you the same question, Edward."

Ed pointed back behind him to a door. "I was just using the bathroom and I'm on my way out there. So what's your excuse?"

"I have to assist the General in his speech."

Silence followed as they listened to the echo of his speech that was being given.

"We will stand up! And..."

Ed broke it by saying, "...Yeah, he sure does need some assisting. It sounds like he's talking about-"

"War, I know." Riza saluted to Ed, signalling the end of their mini conversation. Ed saluted back, more or less. Saluting wasn't the sixteen year old's thing when it came to awknowledgements. He'd rather wave. A more normal thing to do. So Ed took his route out, and Riza took hers to complete her 'mission' and to continue to hum the Mission Impossible Theme Song.

Riza finally made it to her targeted location, but her judgement was way off. Roy was a little too far for her to talk to him, let alone reach over and grab him. She had to think of something fast.

"Lieutenant!" Ed yelled again, sprinting to Riza. "I-um, can I ask a favor?"

"What is it, Edward?"

"Well, I sorta got lost, and I can't remember which direction it is to the courtyard, save this route, but I can't just jump off the little balcony thingy with the Congress watching."

_'Even Ed's afraid of The COG,' _Riza thought.

"...And we will stand tall above all forces," Roy's echoing speech continued. Ed raised an eyebrow.

Riza had a plan. Equivalent exchange, huh?

"Of course, Edward. Go down the hall, make a turn on the second right hallway, and you should be unnoticed for arriving late."

"Thanks, Hawkeye," said Ed. He was about to take off when Riza stopped him.

"But Ed, I need a favor as well," she said. Ed turned.

"Uh... okay. What is it?" he asked.

"Can you transmute a tunnel from here that leads directly to where under General Mustang is standing?"

Ed furrowed his brow. "Uh..." he checked behind the curtain to 'calculate' the distance and trajectory angle of where Roy stood and how much material we would have to take up without having the whole place collapse, plus the circumference of the tunnnel and a bunch of other miscellaneous stuff, and getting the answer all in under five seconds. "Sure, no hassle," he said.

Ed brought his hands together and placed them on the floor. From the inside under, the ground turned and made way to make a nice, clean little tunnel, and stopped it just less than an inch of Roy's ground.

"Okay, I left some room for Mustang so he can stand just barely firm, but once you're in there, it just might collapse, and he might... land on you. But once it collapses, I'll seal the hole up, and the COG will probably think that he just disappeared out of thin air," Ed said with a smirk following after.

"Edward, do you even know why I'm doing this?"

"You said because you had to assist him with his speech."

"...Well, its more of getting his priorities set straight...er. Straighter."

"Okay. On your mark, Hawkeye. Oh and I encased the dirt with this plastic-like substance so that you won't get no dirt on you or whatever."

"Even better. Thanks, Ed."

"Aye. Hit the trench," said Ed.

Riza dove in. The plastic-like material was slippery and she slid through it like a funhouse slide. (Now here's something you don't expect her to say to either Ed or Al) "Edwaaaardddddd! I'm gonna shoot you!" she yelled as the tunnel made a flippy flip and twisted. The tunnel ride was made long since it must've lasted about on one and a half minutes, although the actual distance without the tunnel flip was two yards, a two second walk.

Ed sneered. "Oops. Sorry, Lieutenant." He didn't really mean it.

The less-than-fun ride stopped suddenly and Riza flipped at the sudden hault, hitting the one inch thick dirt that Roy stood on. After having done so-

"Rebound!" she yelled, as the ground she sat on, collapsed bringing her downward.

Ed snickered. His original plan. Once Riza had hit her target, she would have to rebound back down since it was vertical, causing the dirt that had no support to break, falling stuck into one ditch without a way out.

Meanwhile Roy had continued his speech that was provided by his spirit friend. "And we will leave no man behind," he said. **(A/N: Mel Gibson! We Were Soldiers! Oo-rah!) **

The military crowd was stunned speechless. Roy suddenly figured out why.

_'Maes. I. Will. Kill. You. Why the hell did you give me a pre-war speech!' _

_I said it was the closest thing. You didn't have to say what I did._

_'You specifically said, "Okay, repeat after me."_

_'Well... it was an option.'_

_'Then why didn't you say it was an option?'_

Havoc felt even more freaked on the average. Most of the prior Mustang subordinates were freaked above the average. "What the hell is- CHIEF!"

"What-!-" Roy suddenly felt the ground below him shrink in material and he fell straight down. "Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell to... oblivion.

"Chief!" Havoc said with his cigarette in his mouth, forgetting about the COG. He, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Bloch, Ross, and Armstrong stood up and dodged past the other people. They jumped atop of the 'balcony thingy'- as quoted by Ed, and looked down into the hole.

Oomph!

"Chief, are you okay!" Havoc yelled.

"What was the 'oomph' sound?" asked Ross.

"I think he might've landed," suggested Fuery.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"There are two voices," said Bloch. "One's definately Mustang. The other one sounds like a girl."

"Yeah."

"...Or it could be that Mustang's voice is kinda like a girl's."

Everyone turned to Breda for having said that.

"No. It is definately a guy and a girl. The ability to trace voices has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" proclaimed Major Muscle.

-

(I don't remember the time and too lazy to check from last chapter) Down in the Tunnel

-

"Agh, what the hell?" Riza said, slowly sitting up with a massive carcass on top of her. "That damn kid," she said, referring to Ed.

-

Ed laughed maniacally. "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

-

Riza looked up into what small light there was that came from the hole. She must've fell an extra fifteen or so feet. Amazing how she wasn't paralyzed from the back. The small of light beamed down on Riza directly on the retinas, causing her to squint. A few heads popped up from the hole, covering some of the sun's UV rays.

-

"Chief! Cheeeiiiiiiiffffff! Are you okay?" Havoc yelled.

"What happened?" asked some MPs. Havoc turned to look at them. Graham and Whitcomb. Havoc nodded at them, thankful it wasn't anybody else.

"The Chief spontaniously fell down some ten- twenty feet. Apparently, there's another person down there," he reported.

The Speaker of the COG asked, "May I ask who is second-in-command in this facility?" Everyone nearly froze when he spoke unexpectedly.

Hakuro stood up on the account, since he was one of the people closest to the front. "I am, sir," he said.

"Your name and rank?"

"Brigadier General Hakuro," he said.

"Are you second-in-command by rank or quality?"

"Uh," Hakuro didn't know exactly how to answer that. "Is there really a difference?" he questioned.

The S of COG scowled. "There is a big difference, indeed."

Hakuro tensed.

"Now, is there or is there not a person who is second in command within quality, not rank?"

Havoc and company looked at each other. "I got someone in mind," he said.

"Me too," said Breda.

"Same here," Fuery said.

"Think everyone agrees?" said Falman.

"I think we all have the right person in there," said Havoc. "Bloch, Ross, Graham, Whitcomb. Do you agree?"

"Aye," the remaining four said.

"Oo-rah," exclaimed Havoc.

They people all turned to the S of COG.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," they all agreed.

"Then where is he?"

Havoc choked on his cigarette. _'Dawg just called Hawkeye a "he",' _he thought. "Actually, sir," he said getting it together and readjusting his cig from his left jaw to his right, "El-tee Hawkeye is a _she_," he emphasized.

"Oh, excuse me then," he said. "So where is _she._" He empahsized the 'she' for a particualr unknown reason.

Havoc was busy trying to settle matters with the S of COG. "Er... we haven't seen her since about... half an hour ago, give or take," he responded.

"Then go look for her!"

_'This S of COG has some major issues,' _Breda thought from behind with his broken arm. Because of that arm and the little hit and run car chase, Breda has been excused for the meantime. But on the contrary, he will have to make-up on one of the redo dates.

"Aye, sir!" said Havoc. "Breda, Falman, Fuery, search the inside of Headquarters. Armstrong, search the crowd... I'll-" he began but another thought came to him. "Sciezka! Go check the women's locker. Locker room number 3... and search the women's restroom while you're at it."

Sciezka stayed still. "Search for... what?"

_'Duh,' _thought Havoc. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," he answered.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," said the bookworm.

"Meanwhile," said Havoc. "I'm going to try and stay in touch with chief here."

-

"What-? Who is this?" Riza said, getting more of a feel for the carcass. Pulling out her pistol, she clicked on the flashlight that attached to it. "Ahh!" she yelled, having pointed it at the victim's face, aka Roy.

"God Roy," Riza said. "Scared the shitty out of me... Roy?" she said. She tapped his face. He layed still. "_Sir_, c'mon, this ain't funny." Blank. "General, get up. Now." Nothing. "That has got to be the corniest imitation of dead person. Get real, will you?" Mmp. "Wake-up. Now. Roy, wake up." Riza clicked her tongue and stood up. She pulled her leg back.

"No! No! No! I'maliveI'malive! You don't have to kick me!" Roy wailed, suddenly sitting up and waving his hands like he burned them. Yeah, as if he'd ever burned his hands.

"Good," said Riza.

_'Again with with four letter words.'_

"So... what happened?" asked Roy. "I remember giving this speech and then... bam."

"You fell."

"Duh, but how."

Riza didn't think she should answer that. Lying wasn't a thing to be proud of, but hey, the action called for it. "No clue. So how far you think we fell?"

"...Eh... less than a klick."

"WHAT!" Roy exclaimed. _'A whole kilometer? We fell a whole kilometer? Is, god, is anything broken?' _he asked himself.

"Less than a klick," Riza repeated.

"Oh... thank god," said the relieved alchemist.

"What did you think I said?"

"More than a klick."

"We would've died," Riza said.

"I know I checked to think if anything was broken. I think I'm pretty intact."

"CHIIIEEEEFFF!" yelled someone from above.

"Sounds like Havoc," said Roy.

"Think he's worried."

"Listen to him shout. It's deafening."

"CHIIIE-

-

"EEEFFFF!" yelled Havoc. "General! Are you alright!"

"I'm... fine Havoc!" Roy yelled back in response.

"Are you sure! I'm gonna try and get you outta there, okay? Oh, and is someone with you!"

"Yes!"

"Who!"

"R- I mean, Hawkeye!" Roy answered back.

"Okay..." said Havoc. _'Great. Hawkeye is down there and I got a squadron running around trying to fetch her. That's just great.' _"Is Lieutenant Hawkeye alright?" Havoc asked.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back.

"Good. So whatever you guys do don't make ou-" Havoc remember that the S of COG was standing there.

"He wouldn't," said Riza.

"He'd better not," said Roy as they waited for Havoc to finish his sentence.

". . . Don't make... out of there... dead," Havoc said. _'Good. So whatever you do, don't make out of there dead. God almighty, where did that come from? I don't even think that makes sense.'_

From below, Roy and Riza looked at each other. "Yeah-" -"Right-"-"Whatver." They both said, talking over one another. "No problem."

"Are there any footholds or handholds that you can see of!" asked Havoc from the heavens above.

"Yeah... Yeah! There actually are," said Roy, bewildered. Riza, too, since Ed had informed her of having lined the tunnel with plastic.

"Climb it," said Havoc.

Roy looked around and then looked up at the shape in which he thought was Havoc. "Who? Me?" Roy asked the figure.

Havoc sighed. "Fine. Hawkeye, can you hear me?"

"10-28," said Riza. **(A/N: In code, 10-28 stands for 'loud and clear')**

"Great. Show Chief here how it's done. This was strawberry cheesecake for you back in basic training," said Havoc.

Riza rolled her eyes, but Havoc couldn't see anyway, not that it mattered. _'Yeah,'_ she thought. _'But BT was over eight years ago.' _Riza rolled her sleeves up. _'And in basic, we had cable cords. And he I am climbing up with my bare hands. Way to go, sharpshooter. Way to go.'_

"And Roy," said Riza as she put one hand on the closest handhold. "Don't you dare touch my ass," she warned.

Roy looked down on the ground. Maes chuckled. _Hah! Guilty as charged, eh Flamie!_

The tunnel was at a crude angle. Riza felt that she might slip at any moment and crash back down with a broken spinal cord. She always thought that climbing up was a lot easier than climbing down, but now as she faced the reality of it, going down didn't seem so bad.

"Riza, you're almost there!" Roy yelled. Roy was also very pleased for not tempting himself to go against her statement and touch her ass anyways.

Riza stepped onto the next foothold and outstretched her arm to get to the next handhold. Stretching. Almost there. She grabbed it and her hand was full on. that was the last hold, and it allowed Havoc the distance to outstretch his arm.

"C'mon, Hawkeye, take my hand," said Havoc.

Riza stretched her left arm for it and then the foothold on her left and right foot crumbled. "Ah!" she gasped. Her only stretch to get back up there was her right arm that still hung. Little crumbles of leftover rock started to fall from that side of the handhold. Roy, from below, grit his teeth and looked alert, with small beads of sweat running down his face.

"C'mon Riza. You won't fall," Roy assured her.

"Take my hand. Take it," said Havoc, pushing himself- going deeper.

"I-I can't reach it!" said Riza to both Roy and Havoc.

"Havoc! If she falls, it'll be your ass!" yelled Roy, angrilly. Havoc tensed up and pushed himself in more. He now lay on his belly, back up, crawled as close as possible to the hole witout having to tip.

"Got it!-"-"-Got her!" they said speaking above each other's speech. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Lieutenant Havoc, we cannot find Lieutenant Hawkeye anywhere," reported Armstrong as he and the rest of the crew came in.

"That's okay. I've got her. She was down in the hole with General Mustang."

"Is she all right?" asked Fuery.

"See for yourself."

They all bent over the hole to see that Riza was just barely hanging.

"I'll get a rope," said Fuery, and he quickly ran off.

-

Meanwhile, Ed looked up at the sky. "Well, I guess they should be alright right about now," said Ed, thinking that Riza and Roy were out of the hole. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground so that the power from where he stood would transport and transmute what he needed/wanted to happen.

-

Out of nowhere, a matter started to overcome from one end of the hole to the next. Havoc saw it first. "Shit. Who's the bastard doing this!" he said. chewing on his cigarette. "Hawkeye-"

Too late.

The material was not only coming in from the left side of the top of the hole, but also on the right so that it would close in on the center.

Unexpectedly, the grip that kept Riza intact with Havoc to get back up to the surface had ceased, and how gravity was taking over.

"No!" said Havoc, as she fell from what little space the transmutation had left. It was still in the process and soon, the hole will completely have a roof and there would be no other known way to Roy and Riza out.

"Riza!" Roy yelled. Judging mentally, he ran to where he was sure she would land to try and catch her or to at least try and break the fall.

_BOOMPH!_

The first sound they heard the first time was, 'oomph,' but now there was, '_BOOMPH!' _Italicized, capitalized, and exclamation pointed.

"Hawkeye!" yelled Havoc.

Roy ran as stepped over to one side, then switched, deciding he should catch her on that side, then switched again back to where he was before.

_'Roy! Quick! The angel who's in charge of falling deaths says that Riza's coordiantes should be Echo-five-three-niner,'_ Maes informed. Roy nodded, spun around, counted five paces- which was good because he stood on the fifth pace, then moved what he hope was a position of 5-3-9.

Roy got ready to catch as if he were back in those old days as a kid playing in left field and a pop fly was just about to head right on his position. _'You know, who'd thought that falling would take this long?' _Then Roy understood why. Riza was just barely hanging on to another handhold and dangling. A little more than 10 feet were between them-excluding Riza's height (that should be around 5' 4'' and 5' 6''- just stating).

"Riza..." gasped Roy.

"I'm... I'm okay."

Roy didn't know what to do.

-

"It's stuck! Dammit! It's stuck!" Havoc yelled. He tugged on his right arm with its left. It wouldn't budge. His right arm- stuck in the center of what used to be a dead drop tunnel. Stuck within a transmutation. A transmutation that is incomplete.

"Hold on, Lieutenant Havoc!" said Armstrong. "The ability to tug people from being stuck in an unusual way has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" he boasted.

Havoc turned blue. "Uh, no thanks, Major!" he said while moving his available hand side-to-side.

"No need to be ashamed! I shall fix you up so you will be extraodinaire!"

"I got the rope!" yelled Fuery, randomly coming into the picture with a wad of rope.

"I got it now!" said Breda. "Hey, Em--es--gee **(A/N: MSG for the rec. I didn't want to get you confused so you read 'master sergeant' instead of the way I wanted you to pronounce it as MSG)** tie that rope on to Havoc here."

"What?" said Havoc. "Wait, no."

Fuery slipped the rope and notted it to a noose and slipped it over Havoc.

"Okay, all you guys tug and pull. I'll commandeer," said Breda.

"No! You can't-!" disagreed Havoc.

"Pull!"

Armstrong and people all tugged. Without Armstrong, there wouldn'tve been much of a difference on that squad tugging than there would've been a ten year old tugging. But!- with Armstrong, that made a hell of a man's difference by... let's say... from a squad to a... platoon would be about right.

"Gahahahaahaha!" cried the second lieutenant in agony. "You're ripping me from my limbs!"

"Limb. Only one limb, Lieutenant," corrected Warrant Officer Falman- the human Webster's Dictionary and Thesauraus... and English person.

"You're ripping me from my _limb_! _Happy_, Falman?"

"Joy."

"Raahhhhhhhh!" he cried.

This scene must've made Central Command- the hightop of military headquarters- look like a bunch of idiots.

-

"Can you find a foothold?" Roy asked.

Riza shook her head. It looked like she did anyways.

"God," Roy put his hand up to his face. "How long can you hold?"

"As long as you want me to, sir."

_'Damn. She just had to be the perfect soldier.'_

_But she's YOUR perfect soldier... who's about to die._

_'Thanks, Maes. I really appreciate the positive feedback.'_

_You're very welcome, my soon-to-be married friend._

_'Did you have to bring that up NOW?'_

_I bring it up twice a day. It's like that placidyl medication I used to take. Take no more than twice a day._

_'Yeah. Only YOU'RE the placidyl.'_

_Roy, I'm insulted-_

_'-For being a killer drug no one uses anymore?'_

_Yes._

-

"What?" Ed said. "Something's wrong. Like the transmutation didn''t completely cover the top of the whole. I guess I'll have to try again. I haven't made an alchemy error since I was a kid."

Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them back on the ground so it could transport to the other side.

-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Havoc yelled.

"What's he screaming about?" Fuery asked. "We've stopped tugging."

"My- My- arm! Wahhhh! It's- it's- something's happening to it!"

Fuery went over to Havoc. Not only was he the techno-wiz of Mustang's squad, he was also the medic. He kept that on a low-pro. Wouldn't want a terrorist coming to sneak up and kill you first because you were the squad medic, right?

"Where does it hurt?"

"On my arm, asshole! Where else!" Havoc yelled.

Fuery did his best to try and ignore being called an asshole. It hurt to be called an asshole.

"Which arm?"

"The one that's jammed! From the forearm down!"

"What does it feel like?" Fuery asked calmly, trying not to cry from being insulted. Still.

"Like someone jammed a bunch of needles through it."

Fuery stood back up and relaxed. "Sorry, Lieutenant. I can't help you with it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't see it," said Fuery.

"Are you blind?"

"I wear _glasses. _The left eye's BC is 8.6. Its DIA is 14.4. Its PWR is -5.25 /-1.25x 010. The right's BC is 8.6. DIA is 14.4. PWR is -4.50 /-1.25x180 **(A/N: I have no idea what any of that means, but it labels my contact lens specifics (Yeah, I'm practially blind with those measurements cuz they're mine) so what the hell)**. Other than that _there is solid ground for me to see it,_" said Fuery now pissed at Havoc.

Havoc spit out his cigarette. He forgot to step on it.

-

"Damn. It still won't transmute. What the hell is wrong with it?" said Ed.

-

"Don't give me that soldier crap," said Roy. "Tell me how long you can hold on."

Riza bit her lip and looked up, barely noticing the disembodied arm that was waving and wiggling at her.

"Shit."

Shit means she fell.

_POOMPH!_

-

"Uh-oh," said Havoc, feeling the ground below him tremble.

-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" someone yelled, in great pain. Not because they were falling. Because something happened. Someone was hurt. More or less. Bum Bum Bum.

-

Everyone in the HQ assembly yard could hear it. The shrill piercing scream.

Someone whistled.

"That doesn't sound good..." said Havoc.

**A/N: Okay. I finally finished this chapter thingy. Thank you God. Thank you _God. _It probably didn't live up to its funniest, but I just read a bunch of Tom Clancy and probably to formal. For my formality, I thank author's notes.Okay... let's see. Well my posting was delayed for about a day b/c I stood up to my _dad, _which is a total act of rebellion and he grounded me till I said, "Sorry." I did about 2 days later and muttered, "Not." Hah!... If you know me... please don't tell my dad that.**

**Okay! Oh, more news. I got Conqueror of Shamballa on english everbody! Woo-hoo! ...The sucky thing was Roy had like 10 maybe 20 lines in the whole 104-minute thing. And I counted Riza's too... 4. She has FOUR frickin' lines. My favorite one was her third... I think. "You liar! Come back!" I laughed at that... Liar... -snicker- Okay, suckier thing. None of the OVAs are on there. Boo-sob. I really wanted to see the chibi-OVA in english. I saw it in Japanese and Riza in the pink thing... Okay. Go Hayate! Oo-rah!**

**Oh, and in like... 23 days I'll be a teenager! My 1-3 is coming up! Oo-rah (again- a new catch phrase. Right next to 'YO!' and 'FUBAR'. Yo- is my hello phrase obviously. Oo-rah is something I picked off of my ate-upedness **

**Falman: Ate-up: adjective- obsessed with the military.**

**Me: Thank you for informing my minions... I mean readers, W-O.**

**As for FUBAR, I told Misty what it is so the rest of you... Have to guess it... You'll earn a pixilated prize! **

**Oh, and one other thing on the sake of Bod'm Cariad... HELP SUPPORT AL AND WINRY COME TO OUR WORLD FOR ED'S SAKE! All you have to do is mention 2 dollars in your review and we're good to send the F-14 Tomcat (I know it's retired... But I'll get it) to get them over here. Well... they'll be good to go as long as everyone or enough of you guys review. If only me and B.C. here have to support them on our own, Al and Winry are going to be in a hot LZ... and that is very bad. If you want to help support them and be in the little group thingy, at least contribute 10 dollars... I don't remember how much we've raised...**

**TLRFTR/TRL: redsoul, Misty The Awesome, animechick50, KTRose, Jade Rhade, Bod'm Cariad, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Michiyo-Chan, MoonStarDutchess, TreeHugger101, Tate Freak, flOofymikO, Rei Sabere, and Oceana... **

**The list seemed longer... I think it was the reviews that made it long... Most of you're reviews make me laugh... I'm weird that way. **

**Nothing new with the food... except the location and customers... I've moved to a... nearby military base on whereever you live. Therefore, my restaurant location being told you will find people in military uniform. -nodnod- Uber, huh? I've gone global! Forward march my waiters!**

**Ladies of FMA: Ahem!**

**ME:... I mean forward march, my waters and waitresses!**

**Slick, huh? **

**So, I hope this has been long enough for you homies. Peace. BTW... in like 2 chapters at the minimum, something will happen betwee Roy and Riza... Or will it? Hm... Oh and some... _accidental _Ed/Win thing will happen in the next chapter. Why? How? Because Ed does something stupid and finds himself on top of Winry... Did I just give out a spoiler? My bad. And for all of you who hope that I'ma make a lemon out of this... Duh, no. Hey, I'm on 12... 13 soon, but... I just don't like... lemons. **

**Dismissed, recruits.**


	20. PreAlchemy Exam

**A/N: YO! Oo-rah! Took forever to get this up. I had this thingy go wrong with my internet where I couldn't get online for a week. Yeah, but Daryl finally fixed it. Thank you for Daryl... for once.**

**Nov. 24?: I was off for the rest of the week cuz of Thanksgiving. Yeah! And speaking of Pilgrim day, happy thanksgiving yo. I hope you stuffed your faces. As for me, I went off to another lame party, but this time its at a house to where I actually appreciate the people who live in it. **

**Oct. 27: Yeah!! I'm a teenager!! I feel all giddy inside. Finally. THIRTEEN!!! YES!!! And I earned, like, 160 cash!! And sometime that week, I spent just about 15 cash on lunch money cuz Mom didn't get her paycheck... and I finally bought volumes 12 and 13!! Oh, and a My Chemical Romance cd. The new one that came out. Yup- The Black Parade. And Panic! At the Disco: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. Love those guys. I'm listening to My Chem right now. And ...now I'm poor. I got a dollar in my pocket (I had to buy Daryl something, Brothers In Arms something or other. Game really sucks... in multiplayer anyways... buy he still owes me 20 cash) **

**Oct. 31: Happy Halloween! I hope all you guys got a whole lot of candy. Daryl and I didn't go trick-or-treating, but DK went. It was his first year. He got a hand-me-down from my godbrother up in Jersey. It was Jafar... from Aladdin. Cute lil' kid.**

**Nov. 10-11: Hey, there's Veterans Day!! That's right. Me and Misty got into a lil' research cuz we got confused to as whether it was the 10th or the 11th. But we're good. I wore my Army shirt that day and watched a couple hours on the military channel about some veterans. Coulda watched more but I had to go to this Filipino reunion-thingy-party-thingy. **

**Nov. 24?: I was off for the rest of the week cuz of Thanksgiving. Yeah! And speaking of Pilgrim day, happy thanksgiving yo. I hope you stuffed your faces. As for me, I went off to another lame party, but this time its at a house to where I actually appreciate the people who live in it. As of whatever day this was, I had just came back from a party for some kid's birthday (Yo, Misty, you remember KK-SIT? Yeah, her party) I've never would've gone b/c of that "kid" (Trust me. She's ANNOYING) cuz Saturday is my anime day and 2 hours of Naruto was gonna be on, but I went cuz there was the Pacqiao (sp?) vs. Morales. Go Pacquiao (I know I spelled his name like 2 diff. ways) And Pac-Man won!! Yeah! It was LOUD in the house that's for sure. And loads of little people too.**

**Dec. 24-25: Merry Christmas, yo!! I got to act like Santa this year and wrapped all of DK's presents! That boy got so many cars. You wouldn't believe it until you've seen it. For real. And I got an iPod nano! Yeah!... Except I don't think iTunes works with Windows ME. Lucky Daryl though. He got an _MP4_. Lucky. That one works with Windows ME. Sucky. **

**DISCLAIMER: The local pool rules: No running. No diving. No pushing or shoving. No Roy Mustang because he'll just die out cuz... water kills fire usually. And, most importantly... No posing as Hiromu Araka**wa!

Ch. 20 Pre-Alchemy Exam

-

The Night Before The Alchemy Exam

23:02 Central, Military Command Headquarters

-

"And we're still cleaning up this god-awful place called a headquarters," Havoc said, dunking his mop into the rusty grayish colored bucket with some undetermined colored liquid that smelled like ammonia and plastic. "What a punishment. I mean, all we did was try to get the two of them out of a hole, and this is what we get in return. Some exchange."

"Yeah. I feel for you, man," joked Breda.

"Yo, Breda, do me a favor," said Havoc, stopping his mop-wiping and leaning on it.

"Whazzat?"

"Shut up!" Havoc yelled. "You don't know fubar about this stupid shit. What with you and Miss Guntote here crippled," Havoc established in his bad mood.

"Don't call me a cripple!!" Riza yelled back.

"Who's calling who a cripple?" Roy said, walking in.

"Lieutenant Havoc called Lieutenant Hawkeye a cripple."

"You tattletale whimp! I'ma get you for that Fuery!" Havoc threatened and he dropped his mop. Kain squealed and ran for his life as Havoc started after him, beginning a chase around headquarters. "Get back here four eyes!"

"Nice puns, huh?" Breda said to Bloch. The comment was followed by a snicker.

"Stop. No. You can't," Roy commanded very unemotionally and half-wittedly, complete with the half-drawn eyelid of boredom and tiredness.

"Sir," Falman. "You think you should maybe... stop it now?"

"The cleaning or the chasing?"

"Both."

"You're right," sighed Roy. "Hey, why don't we take a break?" he suggested randomly.

"Where? In this mob-dumb?" Havoc said, going plenty out of his chase line.

"Can you walk to the lounge?" Roy suggested somewhat.

"Of course," replied Havoc.

"Not you, moron, he's asking Hawkeye," said Breda, elbowing him. _What a twinkie this guy can be._

"Yeah, I can walk," was her reply.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't be stubborn," Roy said, punching her in the the shoulder.

"I'm not being stubborn."

Roy kissed her on the cheek. "Sure, you aren't."

"There are cameras you know," said Falman, crossing his arms.

"It's not like they're turned on, right?" said Roy, totally not being the high-ranked man he was supposed to be.

"They're _always _on," had been the remark.

"Oohhh..." Roy blinked before coming up with a quick solution. "Fuery, would you mind if you'd get to the control room and cut that out?"

"Well, er," Fuery had been needing to go to the bathroom for a while. _Man. I should have gone earlier. The tech room is nowhere near a bathroom! Aww, man. I can hold it, right? Yeah. Yeah! I can hold it._

"Please?"

"Uh- yes. Okay, sir." _I can hold it. I can hold it. I can hold it. I can hold it._

"And while you're at it, grab the Elrics and any other personnel who decided to stick around to help with whatever day of cleaning today was."

"Uh- yes, sir," repeated Fuery. The master sergeant- who buy the way is one report away from being promoted to a first sergeant- scrambled away to the control room to bleep the fraternization away from the cameras. Procedure: climb a stairway, hack into the camera system, cut the footage out from camera #77583, and climb down the stairway to find the rest of the crew. While trying to keep his confidence in holding his pee.

"Edward, sir? Hello?" Fuery yelled, only to hear his own echo. "Hello?" Kain sighed as he walked up and down the empty hallways. _This is giving me the creeps. I should've asked for someone to come along, too. And I _can't _hold it anymore. I can't! I need to go _now Plus,the normally occupied corridors with at least five personnel walking down was now eerie and spacious and on top of that, the dark moonlight that streamed into windows twenty feet above from outside really set the tone. Creepy.

"Master Sergeant," said a private. At the sound of a voice other than his own, Fuery almost leapt out of his own skin, nevertheless, almost wetting himself. Then, from nowhere it seemed, a private with a crew cut ran up to the sergeant. "Sarge, I sorta got lost," said the kid. His personality resembled plenty like Havoc's. "Can you tell me how to get to the cellar. I had just came back from the mens' room when I noticed that all the lights went dim."

Fuery was super relieved. _A bathroom!!! Tell me where!! Where is it?!_ Fuery restrained himself and said, "Yeah, they had to conserve the power."

"Okay, so can you just point me to-"

"Ah," interrupted Fuery. "Um, General Mustang is requesting for a break. Everyone deserves one, so we're all headed over to the CO Lounge."

"The CO Lounge? But isn't that only for commissioned officers? I'm only a private first class."

"Ye...ah. But I'm still a sarge, but he's bending the rules."

"General Mustang? Bend rules?" The private appeared to be a good kid. Maybe age nineteen or so and probably fresh from boot camp. His name was Luke Lansen **(A/N: Just like the J-32 Lansen)**. He was transferred from East HQ two days ago and his papers weren't sorted out. The only thing he knew so far was that his squad sergeant was someone name Fuery- who was supposed to be some tech genius- and his platoon officer who was some 2nd lieutenant who went by Havoc. Havoc and Fuery- names that sounded like real soldiers who took no crap out of nobody. But when did he figure this? Oh, let's say about two hours ago, whereas even _they_ didn't know they had a new installment to the group (and there were still people who were in the penetentiary called 'HQ').

"Eh... uh, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Kain said, no longer having the guts to hold his unrine. His bladder was just too full.

"Oh, sure. Down the corridor. Mens's room on the left. I had to read the braille since it was so damn dark. Lucky me." Kain nodded in thanks and relief and sprinted as fast as his bladder could allow. Taking the left, he ran in and relieved himself, thanking God silently.

"Uh- hey, how many people you got with you in the cellar with you?" Fuery asked once he came back from the latrine.

"Just me and another PFC," said the kid.

"Er... have you seen anyone else around here. Second floor? First floor?"

"Um... I think I saw three kids- two boys and a girl- eh... more like teenagers... Um, and I think I saw about two officers and an MP or two."

"No one else?"

"Don't think so."

"Know where I can find them?"

"Uh... I last saw them nearby the Grand Hall. No promises that theyre there though." The private began to be on his way.

"Hey," said Fuery. "Where are you going?"

"To the CO Lounge like you said," the PFC replied, stopping and looking at Fuery over his shoulder. "You said the Commissioned Lounge, right?"

"Sorry," Fuery gave a nervous smile. "Can't lose you. Just in case, you know?" The PFC nodded as though it were an order, although it was more of a little suggestion.

"Hey," said Lansen when they got to the file room, "Hedger, c'mon, we gotsta go."

"Go where?... Er gimme a sec. I gotta turn this generator off. Don't want it to overrun and have it blow up," said Private First Class Hedger. AKA: The gate opener to Headquarters, occasionally, and the kid who was lucky enough to meet Alphonse Elric personally through one of his transmutations. Hedger was, yes, promoted as well. Roy and other miscellaneous generals must've felt pretty light while reading reports and such that past week.

"Damn. Can't find the switch... Ah, here we go." It wasn't the switch. Hedger then stuck his head out and noticed the black-haired, eyeglass wearing master sergeant.

"Oh, hey Sarge. Haven't seen you in awhile. Anything you need in particular since you're down here?" said Hedger.

Fuery shook his head. "Uh-uh. Just to collect any remaining officers for a little party break. The Five-Star says so. Seen any personnel about while we're at it, Hedge?"

"Nope," said Hedger. Hedge was Hedger for short and also was his given nickname. Suited him well, since his front lawn was a perfect green-grass yard.

Fuery sighed. "Ah well. But we still ought to find some other personnel." Fuery and the two other enlisted militants started off into the dimly lit hallways.

Hedge sighed. "Its pretty dark. Anyone got a flashlight or can transute some light or other?" He turned to see that the other two shook their heads. Their footsteps echoed alone and solely in the dark. The constant tap was disturbing alone without the daily office noises to block it out. They turned another corner and suddenly there was this sound that sounded a lot like-

"Voices," said Hedger. Fuery and Lansen turned to him. "I hear voices. Sarge, you hear 'em?"

They were coming closer now. It sounded like there were only two of them. Both male and were both talking in whispers as if the night had affected their volume of speak.

"I'm telling you, no one will find out. What are the odds anywho?" As the two disembodied voices came closer, there was also a trail of light. A flashlight perhaps. Then finally, the three emerged into the beam of light and into the view of the two patroling militants. Screams of surprise were suddenly exchanged from both sides and some profanity as well.

When it was calm, one of the militants said, "Holy mother, you scared the soul out of me," said one of them. It was good old MP Jacoby Whitcomb, which meant the other darker guy was Graham. "Hey," said Whitcomb. "You're that MSG who works with Mustang, right? The tech-wiz?"

"Mmhm," muttered Fuery. "Say, you guys seen any other people around here?"

"Nah," was the reply. " 'Cept I saw Sarge Bloch and el-tee Ross with some minors. You know, those two famous alchemy kids. I think they're at the Grand Hall. They should still be there. Why? What's the rush master-sarge?"

"Orders by Mustang. Mini-break time."

"Where at?"

"CO Lounge, but you have to trail along for awhile."

"No worries. All that cleaning and shoveling from that stupid event and working voluntary night shifts is tough luck. I wouldn't mind a break even I have to do some walking first."

"Welcome to the party."

From out of nowhere were these pacing steps all of a sudden. It sounded like running. "Yo, Kain, you anywhere around here?!" yelled a voice.

"Lieutenant Breda!" exclaimed Fuery out of surprise. Fuery and people came to where Breda's voice had supposedly come from and met the red-headed man.

"Hey, c'mon, we got a PA to hook up, so we got just about everyone who was in a room," said Breda. "I'd doubt anyone but yourself messenger boy would've been out in the corridors on nights like these. So, let's get a move on."

The squad shrugged for a brief second before following the 2nd lieutenant. The walk back to the CO Lounge was quicker and not as long as it woud've taken without Breda to accompany them.

Inside the Commissioned Officers Lounge were about ten people, give or take:

"I'ma get you for that Colonel Bastard!!" was an anonymous yell.

"Puh-leez, FullMetal. If you're gonna insult someone, do it within their rank," was a response, followed by a whole lot of sounds of stmps of footsteps.

"Edward, stop that!" said an adolescent blonde girl.

"Brother!"

"Hey, hey, chill, Ed."

"Um... did we come at a bad time?" Breda asked to the nearest person who just so happened to be Riza and Falman.

"No. Just on time," answered Falman.

"Apparently," began Riza, crossing her arms, "Roy made yet another rude comment about Edward's height and now they're at it."

"Smells like bacon," said Hedger.

"Yeah, well, there was a mini food fight between them two before this chase," informed Falman. "They've been at it since Ed stepped in here."

Riza looked at her watch. "Well, aren't you...?" asked Havoc.

"I'll give them a few seconds-" BAM!

Everyone who was within three square feet of Riza fell to the tiled floor with their heads and ears covered, and eyes closed shut out of fear, reflex, and instinct, depeding on who you were. If you knew Hawkeye well, it'd be out of fear and instinct. If you didn't, it'd be fear and reflex.

"You coulda said _how_ many seconds," peeped Havoc.

Roy and Ed stood at attention with hands behind their back and eyes looking down guilitily at the floor at each one of each other's foot moved left and right.

"What do you say?" Riza asked.

"Sorry," they both replied.

"Who's she?" asked Lansen.

"If you don't know, let me give you the heads up, kid. The deadliest first lieutenant in the world," someone responded from behind him.

"Nah," said Breda. "The deadliest woman in the world known to man." Breda shivered.

7 minutes later

Roy took a seat along with everyone else to form a crooked a circle. "So... you look like you transferred from East HQ. Am I right?" He asked Lansen.

"Er- yes, sir," said the private first class. A private and a general. Two opposite ranks on the opposite sides of the military food chain. Face-to-face along with seven or so other people surrounding them. Roy took a sip of not-booze. At least that's what Riza thought he was drinking. Roy just put the booze in a coffee mug that was obviously supposed to be used for coffee.

"Figures. I came from around there too. The East always does something. Be it good or bad."

Lansen nodded.

"What did you say your name was again?" Roy asked. He wasn't drunk yet. About two more mugfuls, then he's definately drunk. He has his full brain capacity... If you could call it that.

"Private First Class Luke Lansen," was the nervous answer.

"Who's your company commander?"

"All my papers haven't been set up yet, sir."

"What have you been doing around here so far then?"

"Orientation with Private Hedger, sir."

"Well then, welcome to Central HQ, Private. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm General Mustang." Roy stuck out his hand.

Lansen had no clue that this was _the_ General Mustang. The Flame Alchemist and living legend of the state. He thought that Mustang would be some old geezer who was going bald, had wrinkles almost everywhere, and super strict on protocol. But this was the exact opposite. A young guy in his late twenties- maybe early thirties, who laughed like the rest of the world. He didn't know how to react but to take his hand and make sure he had a strong grip. "Sir, I... I.. It's a real pleasure to meet you, sir."

"...Yeah... Right." Roy did not expect something like that, although he does like the praise. "So, yeah, I'm me. To my left is my trusty assistant, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy winked at her. She mouthed back a, "Don't you even dare while we're still here."

Although, very unfortunately, a couple people do know lip reading.

"And to her left is 2nd Lt. Heymans Breda. That's 2nd Lt. Maria Ross. Over there is her partner, Sarge- just plain sergeant- Denny Bloch. The two MPs stading over yonder are Jacoby Whitcomb and Graham, both just enlisted, new as they come. Um, and the short blonde kid is a state certified alchemist, known as FullMetal, alias: Edward Elric. The younger, but _taller_ brother of FullMetal always stalking him is Alphonse Elric. He'll be taking the Alchemy Exam tomorrow. Don't be surprised if he passes. The blonde girl over there is their long childhood friend, Winry Rockbell- automail engineer. Oh, the 6 foot 2 guy smoking the Camel cigarette and the short wiry kid next to him- yeah, over here kid- not standing up where you're looking- the two sitting on your right, are 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc and Master Sarge Kain Fuery."

"Hi," said just about everyone nearby with just about a wave to follow afterwards.

"Wait, you guys are MSG Fuery and 2Lt. Havoc?" he asked.

"Mmhm."-"That's right."

"Um, well, Sarge, I just recently found out you're my squad sergeant and Lieutenant, you're my plattoon commander."

"I am?-" -" -We are?"

"Yeah."

Havoc slapped the kid on the back. "Well, newbie, you're in for one hell of a weird military career."

-

**(A/N: This is one hell of a long break, huh?) **

Just about everyone had left their voluntary work, thinking there part was just about fulfilled before the big day of the exam. A couple nameless soldiers went home 5 minutes after the break. Some went home directly after the break. For example, Hedger, Whitcomb, Alphonse, Breda, Fuery, and a bunch other nameless militants had gone home after. That left just about most of the old crew, plus a newbie.

"Yo, when did Al leave?" asked Roy.

"Think two minutes ago," Ed replied. "No surprise. It's way passed midnight and there's that Alchemy Exam. He has like-" Ed checked his watch- "six and a half hours of sleep."

"I don't mean to be pessimistic," said Riza, " and I'm no alchemist, but I doubt he'll have the strength to pull that exam off."

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be rooting for him, but I agree with Hawkeye. Unless..."

"Unless?" said Riza.

"Unless a certain someone can pull some strings," Ed said. Everyone, except for Newbie- the nickname given to all transfers, in this case, Lansen- turned to look at Roy.

Uncertain. "Wait, no... no. I- no," said Roy. "No way."

"C'mon, General. Let him have it!"

"No. That's my final. No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't follow bias. Don't get me wrong, FullMetal. Of course I want Al to take the license home, but as an alchemist- and you should know this Ed- and a high ranking officer, I will not tolerate bias or bribes."

Fuery smelled something. It smelled very utter and gross. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," Kain began in a whisper. One thing about Kain was that he always authorized someone with their rank and the dignity and respect they had earned. Riza turned to him. "Do you smell that. It smells like..."

"Yeah. I smell it."

"Shouldn't we...?"

"Yeah." Riza returned to her normal tone. "General-"

"Give me a sec, Riza," Roy said, holding up a finger.

"Wha-oh," said Havoc. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Huh?" said Luke.

"Listen, here, Newbie, no one holds up a finger to Riza Hawkeye. Got that? She may not be my company commander or my superior- logically speaking- but _no one, nobody_ does anything to displease Hawkeye. No matter who you are in work or in her social life. You got that, Newbie?"

"Mmhm. Mmhm," he nodded nervously. What does he mean? Lansen asked himself.

"Roy!" yelled Riza, grabbing his collar.

"What, Riza?"

"Get down!"

"What?"

"Get down!"

BLOOM!!!!

"What in the name of all that is holy was _that?_" said Graham, wiping the debris off his head. There was a whole load of coughing following. Graham was the first to recover from the 'splosion and turned his head to see there was a big hole five meters where they had just been. A huge big hole in the ceiling and cracked all the way down to the wall, making one huge crack in the headquarters.

"Damn."

"That was... Wasn't that... It smells like... Gas...?" Fuery informed.

Roy's eyes went wide when he realized what had glown up. "Who the hell left that goddamn generator on?!"

"Whoa, Ed, what the hell are you doing?"

Ed was lying on top of somebody. Not only that, but his tongue was practically in that somebody's mouth. And that somebody was pissed. They were turning red. Very _very_ red.

"Ed! You pervert! Get the hell off of me!" Winry whined, suddenly kicking the young alchemist in the face, giving him a sore cheek to last for two weeks if he wouldn't put ice on it.

Everyone started to laugh and crack up. "My ribs, my ribs!" moaned Havoc. He felt pleased with himself for having discovered the positions of the teenagers.

"You're ribs wouldn't be hurting so much if you didn't smoke," Ed said like a sister from the hood. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked being that close to Winry. He's never actually been that close to her before.

"Oh, Havoc, you got _served_. You gonna take that?" Riza said. Everyone turned to look at her like she just said something no one would've expected from her. Which just happened. "Um, uh... Ed, that wasn't nice. You should apologize."

_Now that's right Hawkeye! That's the real real Hawkeye I know! Mmhm._

**(A/N: Okay, I'll be honest. I couldn't deal with all the pressure and remembered this at the last minute. Sorry, coulda been more detailed, but I didn't have the time. My bad, yo.)**

-

After what seemed like days- even though the reality was just less that an hour- of cleanup and sweat, the day had finally ended. The fastest runner- who just so happened to be Riza, but since she had that severe ankle twist, they had to go on to the second fastest runner with the best metabolsm and stamina who had to run out two and a half miles to the nearest gas and energy plant to have them deliver a new generator and take a look to at it all. The thank-you-God-part, was that it was the newbie.

Turned out that Luke Lansen had run track in military high school, college, and during the military graduate games, coming in at second with a league run of only a couple minutes. He was probably even better than Hawkeye because he had metabolism and speed. Riza had that too, but Luke just had more speed. Natural-born-talent was all it was.

Luke was back within minutes with a truck, three energy and gas workers and an electrician. It was quickly done with the neccessary rush because the need for sleep was on. Although not all the strings were an absolute A plus work and there was probably a 60 percent chance of a typo somewhere there. Graham prayed to Ishbala that there was no typo (even praying in the forbidden Ishbalan language to hopefully boost his chances) and since no one else was as religious as him, that's why he prayed.

After getting the generator replaced, the fix for a hole in the earth was on demand. The construction guy said it would take a couple of hours. Maybe, if they did it fast enough, they'd be done by sun-up.

"Sun-up?!" Roy yelled. "I won't get any sleep then," he whined.

"You've been through worse," Havoc said. "Like the r-e-g-i-c-i-d-e," Havoc spelled.

"People can spell, Lieutenant," Falman said, giving Havoc the heads-up.

Havoc gave a cheesy smile, although it was true.

"Sorry, sir," said the construction man.

"You think you can do it without the supervision?" Riza suggested.

"Yes, ma'am. But mostly, people who know us personally trust us enough to it without no one watching," was the remark.

"Deal," Riza said. "What's the estimated cost?" she then asked.

"Couple hundred thousand sens, I'm betting."

Roy pulled her aside, careful not to pull her too hard in hurting the killed ankle. "I'm not paying for this out of my wallet."

"Then use the state's fund."

"I can't. That's reserved," said Roy.

"We're going to have to pay it one way or another, Roy."

-

Everyone split the costs evenly and Fuery left the cameras on high and night vision to watch the workers do their work. Everyone bid their goodnights and split off evenly, with Bloch giving the rides to Riza and Roy. "G'night, yo. I'll pick y'all up at 5:40."

" 'Night," was the reply from the both of them as they were dropped off seperately.

-

04:37, Central, Roy's... Crib

-

"Waghh!!" Roy yelped, sitting up in bed and unintentionally falling over the side of it, bringing his pillow and blanket clashing down with him. All the chaos ended with a satisfying 'Boomp'. After the 'Boomp', Roy sat up like a little kid and rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Ow." After rubbing it for the umpteenth time, he cursed Maes for another unpleasant dream. "Damned ghost," and flopped himself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling fan was screeching annoyingly and he thought, _'I need to oil that thing... or fix it or something.'_

Not finding refuge in his sleep by staring at the ceiling, Roy decided on going downstairs and getting a glass of water. He opened the fridge and did as his brain told him to... without the exception of spilling.

"Crap!" Roy said as the liter spilled all over his vertically-striped blue button-up shirt. It left a wet, dark stain. Roy sighed, threw the pitcher of water back in the fridge, stormed upstairs, and unbuttoned his shirt to change into a fresh one. After doing so, the man was now too 'in-control' of his mind to even think about going to sleep. But he had to.

So Roy Mustang lay in his bed doing nothing other than saying to himself, _'Must sleep. A soldier values his sleep. Must sleep. A soldier values his sleep.' _Not much going on there.

-

0523 Hours (05:23am) Central, Roy's... You know, His Place

-

Miraculously, the general had gotten to sleep, but only in several segments, meaning wake-up, then sleep; wake-up and sleep. That kind of procedure. He didn't get the best of it and was groggy as he got out of bed. He moaned.

"Christ, I feel like I have a damn hangover," he said to no one in particular. He rubbed his head like he did every morning, only rubbing it a tad bit harder than he usually did.

"Hey, Maes?" Roy began.

_'Yo..?!'_

"What time is it?"

_'Don't you have a watch...? I have to sleep too, you know.'_

"Oh. My bad," Roy reached over and flipped it open. The big hand just moved. 5:24.

"Oh gawd, oh-five-twenty-four," he whined. "I coulda just slept."

_'Roy, I think you forgot something.'_

"What did I forget? I don't think I forgot anything, did I?" Roy said, slinking back into his bed and closing his eyes.

Maes made a straight face. _'Say it with me. Al-keh-mEE Ex-Am.'_

It took a couple seconds for it to register into the certain soldier's mind. "Oh . . ." he said. "The alchemy exam," he said slowly, like a half-wit. "And . . . that's . . . to . . . day. And I have to get up earlier than usual . . . so . . . Oh . . . oooh . . . kaay."

Maes looked at his wrist that had nothing on it. It helps to have a watch on your wrist when you want to tell time.

"Damn!" he yelped. Roy ran as fast as he could into his bathroom- which was barely three feet away- and nearly slipped into the process after running around the bedpost. He threw himself in the shower with the majority of his clothes on and actually turning on the shower when he yelled, "Hell!" and threw the clothes he was wearing over the shower curtain rack. Barely three minutes later he ran out, not even bothering to grab his towel on top of the rack.

_'Roy! Oh my god! Get a towel! My eyes!! My eyyyyesss! They burrrnnn!!!_

Roy, getting frustrated, ran back into his bathroom, grabbed his towel, wrapped it around himself and as hhe passed the mirror, he thought, crap! Of all times, now- I have to shave?

Roy agressively picked up his razor _by the razor_ and he cursed again. "Damn!!" His finger bled like a spiral spring from a notebook giving you a papercut. **(A/N: Trust me. It hurts like hell when you get a papercut from a spiral spring) **"Fuckin'-A!"

He ripped off a piece of toilet paper, wrapped it around his finger, switched sides with the razor so he now held it properly, took the can of shaving cream **(A/N: No, I'm being honest, I don't know if they had shaving cream back then. Pretty sure, though)**, patted some on his face, shaved as fast as a 757 aircraft on full speed at dangeroulsy high altitude, yet as careful as a parent with a newborn. Magically, he hadn't cut himself and thanked god.

_'Roy! Hurry up! Three minutes!'_ Maes yelled from the bedroom, sitting on the nightstand and jumping up and down .

"God," Roy ran back into his bedroom (and Maes transported to the side table by the door). Roy picked out his dress uniform, which he was supposed to wear today as a general and whatever. He never liked the dress uniform and glared at it menacingly. There were lots of things he didn't approve of it. The black belt that you had to wear across your shoulder; the length of it; How baggy and ghetto it looked. If the uniform where black and didn't have the stars, stripes, or medals on it, and wasn't ironed, he'd look like he came from the hood.

_'Roy!! Two minutes- say again- Two minutes!'_

Roy took an oath he'd never do this again. He burned part of the dress uniform. Evil.

_'What the hell are you doing!?'_

"My bad," snickered Roy. He only burned the half of it, from the bottom, up. Just so that it was cut off right to the waist and it didn't exactly have to blow in the wind.

Roy Mustang was not a tailor.

_Damn._ It was a cutoff too short. He looked like he was wearing a cutoff jacket (like a cutoff tank top or something). Betcha never heard of something like that before.

Roy slumped his shoulers. "Oh, who gives a care in the world." He dug back into his wardrobe and threw on a regular pair of his uniform, only the jacket had the designated badges and medals like the dress uniform.

_'Better than before. Now hurry up! I don't think you can make it to HQ in less than thirty seconds'_ Maes sighed.

Roy ran out the door and as he did so, Maes stood up on the sidetable and handed Roy his wallet (loaded with cash), pocket watch, and other necessities. Maes poofed on Roy's shoulder the second Roy had the items in his hand, and by then, Roy was stumbling down the stairway and on his way out the front door. He practically ripped the door of its hinges as he threw it open. He ran out into the street, unable to stop himself and-

Nearly got himself run over... again. The car pulled over just in time and slowed next to Roy. The shotgun side window rolled down and Jean Havoc was in the drivers' seat with a cigarette... obviously **(A/N: Yes, he renewed his license)**.

"Chief!" he said, sounding surprised. "You're supposed to be at HQ by now. I thought Bloch picked you up."

"Roy..." A certain someone said threateningly.

Roy didn't want to, but he had to. He turned his head slightly to the left and towards the backseat. Riza was leaning forward against the shotgun seat. She looked dulled.

"Oh... hey..."

"Why aren't you in uniform?" she asked, noticing Roy's ensemble.

"Uh... it got lost...?" he struggled for an answer.

"It got lost?"

"Yes...?" he implied.

Riza shook her head. "Whatever just get in," she said.

Roy pulled open the door to the backseat when Havoc said, "Uh-uh! I am not gonna look like a yellow cab taxi driver, Mustang! You get in the front!" he ordered.

Roy rolled his eyes and did so. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the car. It didn't look like Havoc's, cuz after all, his was burned to a crisp and so was Riza's. So where did the car come from? The easiest way for an answer of course, was just to ask.

"Who's car is this?" asked Roy.

"Your mother's," Havoc said.

Roy knew that wasn't true and as for the real answer, Riza replied, saying, "Bloch's."

"Where is he then?"

"At Headquarters."

"How'd you get it?"

"He lent it to me after the physical thing. He says he has another one that he inherited from his dad that he never used," replied Jean.

"Oh..." said Roy blandly. Another thought came to mind. "Riza, how did you get in here with Havoc?"

"Hey!" Havoc yelled. "Are you accusing me of..." He couldn't find the word. "You know!" he yelled. "Of... of cheating!"

"You don't have a girlfriend."

"I mean of Hawkeye cheating!" Havoc said.

"Uhhh..." said Roy.

Riza just rolled her eyes. "What else is new?" she muttered in a bored punk voice as she drank a sip of water from her canteen.

"I mean," said Havoc, " I consider her like a sister to me-" Riza spit the water out, coughed, and started pounding her chest to stop her from choking. "- But, c'mon," Havoc said. "I'd never do that to you, Chief! No matter how many girls you stole from me..." Mep. "Not that you stole Hawkeye from me or anything..." Riza was now dead on the backseat.

"Are you done?" Roy asked, looking at his watch.

"Yes."

"Good. Cuz I didn't ask you. I asked Riza," said Roy.

Riza's soul came back from purgatory **(A/N: Haha! Like I'd put Riza in purgatory... she'd be the type to go to limbo... I'm kidding. Or am I? Hm...) **and she sat upright. "Oh, I was home when the phone rang."

-

Earlier That Day

"Yo, Hawkeye, how's it going? It's Jean."

"Um, I'm fine... Uh, what're you calling for?" Riza asked, feeling very awkward.

"Wondering if you needed a ride to headquarters. Bloch said he was running late and asked me to pick you and Mustang up. You mind?"

"Uh... no...?"

"Great. I'll be there right quick."

End Day

-

Riza continued, "He asked if I'd need a ride, so I threw into the rear when he dropped by my house," she answered.

"And," Havoc began. "I only asked because I was being polite, _not_ because I was trying to _flirt_ with her."

_I thought they said that Bloch asked him to_ Maes thought to himself.

Riza put her head in the palm of her non-gun toting hand and dragged it down. Roy put his hand to his forehead and chuckled silently (not so much as silently) to himself. "Havoc," Roy began, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _do_ like my girlfriend."

"Uh..." Havoc didn't know how to answer that. "Well, I'm no sicko. I mean, what kind of person would _like_ there own sister?"

"But... she's not your-"

"Oh! Lookie there! There's the newbie," Havoc said, pointing ahead. "I should probably stop talking so I don't run him over with the car." Havoc slowed the car and parallel parked. Roy got out of the shotgun and went around to the back.

"Yo, Lansen," Havoc said. "You need a ride?"

"I've been meaning to ask," Roy began in the meanwhile as Roy he recently switched his seating to the rear. "What's up with Havoc?"

"No clue. He's been acting weird since that Exam thingy," she responded back after a pause for thinking. "Maybe its his arm. People say that limb was the arm he used to light his cigarettes."

"Really? Do tell," Roy said. More disturbing silence followed. "Anywho, speaking of that Exam thingy..."

"I could've gone the rest of the day if you didn't bring that up."

"I know. I know. I'm just wondering how the ankle is."

"Hurts as much as a serious sprain would."

"At least it didn't break." And who do I have to thank for that? Roy thought.

_Thank you. Thank you. Sure I bended some laws of... what is it? Equivalent exchange- I think- but hey, it isn't broken._

_Greatly appreciated, Maes. Greatly._

"What about yesterday? When the generator blew up. You didn't get hit with anything did you?"

"Um..."

"Don't hesitate or stutter. Where were you hit? Please don't tell me its the ankle."

"Isn't it a little too late for this?"

"Riza Hawkeye, you tell me right now."

Havoc whistled. "Now that's the authoriticized General Mustang I know," he said to Lansen.

"Ankle."

"Dammit, why didn't you say anything?"

"Cuz it's the other ankle I'm talking about."

"I knew that."

The stoplight turned yellow. Then red. Havoc tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"So you're sure you wouldn't rather a week off?"

"Hey, Chief, Hawkeye hasn't missed a day at Headquarters for nearly five years. She has three weeks till she sets the record," Havoc said pulling up the cigarette with his uninjured arm that's connected to the hand. Somewhere among the "whispering", the volume must've gotten loud enough for the people to hear.

"Does that count tardies?"

"No."

"Besides," Riza said. "I am not missing this."

"Oh. Right, the Alchemy Exam. And Al..."

"Floor it!"

One exit and no injuries later, Headquarters was the place and the Alchemy Exam was the game. Through all the hectic-ness, they had to jam all the events of the exam into one day in a nine hour time period due to a government meeting with Roy and his generalists that had to take place that afternoon. The meeting was something Roy was not looking forward to- only ten times more than that surprise physical that almost cost Roy to go back to the enlisted ranks.

The outside of HQ was loaded with about a little over a hundred people who seemed to be waiting for the preliminaries to begin. Some knew that their dreams were going to be sliced in half. Others knew that they were going to be sliced in half again. And the rest of them thought that this was going to be easy as transmuting a couple flowers. Whatever they thought, they didn't care right now. They were talking and smiling, perhaps trying to squeeze some information from people who've gone through it at least once or twice, or just to extract and infer what information they can retrieve for themselves and about his or her's competetors.

"That's a huge crowd," someone said.

"More people than average. Truckloads more."

"Damn straight."

"I second that."

Roy looked around, looking for a certain alchemist. "Edward!" It wasn't Ed he was looking for. But by chance, he found Ed somewhere among the crowd looking and wandering around.

"General!" Ed stalked over to the group party. "Did you guys see Al?... And why does HQ smell like a different place? Like something... like a nursing home or other."

"Yeah..." It was the smell of the new generator and the new plaster. Roy mentally noted to thank that construct workers for having done a job that quick. "Uh... but, no, I haven't seen Alphonse anywhere."

"Dammit. He told me that he'd be somewhere by the State flag. I can't find him anywhere near there."

"Whoa, wait. He _told_ you?" Roy said, leaning in closer to Ed. "You didn't come with him?"

"No. He wanted to get a few things done so we decided to meet- TEACHER?!?!"

"You were going to meet your teacher?" said Roy.

"Teacher, no, no," Al said, behind her, trying to drag her back from the underworld she came without actually touching her. "C'mon, Teacher, please, you don't have to watch me. Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee???"

"No, Al. Where's your brother?"

Ed cringed when he heard that. "Hide-me-hide-me-hide-me-hide-me," Ed jabbered, running behind Riza. "Hawkeye you can take her on, please. Just make her leave. Pretty please, Lieutenant?"

You will never hear Ed say, "Pretty please," again.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but you caused some major strain on me for the past couple days."

"Really? How? Why?"

"The ankle."

"Oh... yeah.. I can explain that. See, um, well, the thing was that..." Ed stammered unconvincingly.

"We're listening," Roy said, crossing his arms and leaning on the staircase wall.

"Well, uh... see, the thing with my transmutation-thingy was there and I was here and my energy core-thing was hyped 'cause of the thing from the thing of which the thing that did with the thing turned into this thing. So it turned to a different thing where the thing collapsed and the thing-"

"Ed, say 'thing' one more time, and I will shoot you where it hurts."

Havoc chimed in next to Ed saying. "General, Lieutenant," he said to Roy and Riza. Havoc put his hand over Ed''s shoulder and cheesy-smiled. "Let me talk some sense into this boy, 'kay?" The couple nodded.

Jean then pulled Ed out of the two's hearing range and informed Ed saying, "Trust me, boy. It hurts getting hit _there_. Once, she found this piece of shrapnel after some war- don't remember which- I think it was the one war that lasted for six days.. The Six Day War... that's it, you know the one over seas, right. Well, we were there, it was when me and Hawkeye were still in Basic- state alchemists don't go to basic, that's why I'm telling you this, but... right, we were shipped out there, and while we were shipped, me and some of the guys played a prank on Hawkeye. It seemed so silly that I can't even remember what it was."

"Are you gonna get to the point any time soon?" Ed questioned.

"Yeah, almost there. So we had to study one of the battlefields that led to the surrender of the enemy. The drill sarges ordered us to finish digging some of the trenches, so we did. Riza suddenly heard a ping noise from her shovel and she ran and went down in an instant and so did just about every one else who heard it. You know what it was?" Ed shook his head.

"It was an old mortar round. A small one and the thirty or so square feet that surrounded the mortar just blew up in one huge explosion. Oh... wow. You shoulda seen it. It was unbelievable."

Ed pressured Havoc to leave his opinion and to get this over with.

"Sure. Then when the sarges said it was all clear and gave us a warning, then that's when Hawkeye acutally picked up a hot, fresh piece of shrapnel. And you know what she did?"

"I can only imagine."

"She threw the damn thing straight at me. And it hit-"

"Your dick."

"Yes. And it hurt. See, the sarge didn't see it, cuz it went like 65 klicks per hour and if she threw a piece of shrapnel, you wouldn't want to know what it'd feel like if she fired a .45-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ed then pushed Havoc aside and went his way to face-

"Eh, hi Teacher. What brings you here?" Ed sqeaked. Al popped up and said alongside of Ed, "Sorry, Brother, I tried stopping her, but she just came."

"Hello, Ed. I expect to see you watching the competors out there today."

"Yeah. I won't be around long, so, yeah," Ed smiled.

"Yes. I realize that."

"But most unfortunate for you, Elrics," Roy began. "I opened the exam to the public." Ed and Al's mouths just gaped opened. Like they just heard the most terrifying news ever.

"What? Why?"

Roy shrugged. "Just want to see how the public would react to such hard working alchemists."

"What about the preliminaries? The writing and the interview?"

"Oh, no. Just the finals. The qualifiers and the semi-finals are private."

"Oh. Joy," complimented Ed.

"Well," Roy checked his watch. _Five minutes to go until the written exam._ "I suggest," Roy coughed so he could make his voice heard, "that everyone start cramming some info because there are just five minutes left." He turned to Riza, Havoc, and- "Where's Armstrong?"

Everyone looked around, hoping (or not hoping) to see the sparkly, rectangular, steroid-muscular head of the major.

"Haven't seen him since the Phys. Ed. exam," said Fslmsn. "Wait, there he is. I think that's him."

"Major Armstrong. Over here."

The ground struggled to maintain its steadiness as Alex Armstrong came charging through the crowd. "Why, hello friends," was his greeting. "Hm? Lieutenant Hawkeye? Shouldn't you be home? I heard that was one nasty sprain you took. I saw the X-Ray. Just a foot higher off your falling spot and they say you would've broken it and maybe even your leg as well."

_The only people who've seen the X-Ray are me and Roy. How should he have known? _**(A/N: This is some random thought. When I was younger, I used to watch wrestling... actually I still do... but one time, Lita broke her neck. She was still with the Hardyz, more specifically Matt Hardy, and on this one ep of WWE Confidential, they had the people go in with Matt and Lita to see the X-Ray... Just a random thought folks... Matt and Lita were so cool together... I hate Edge...)**

"Y-yeah," she partially stuttered.

"Is that true, Lieutenant?" Ed, Al, and Fuery asked altogether.

"Okay, I know we're all worried about the Lieutenant's safety and how she manages to be calm and live through all the craziness in her crazed liefstyle, but," said Roy. "I... really don't want to start this now, but... As I was saying earlier. Ed, gather all the state alchemists, if I'm not mistaken there should be 58 or 63... should be something like that.. No wait... 63. Armstrong, assist him. Ross, Bloch, Whitcomb, security indoors. Graham, hustle up ten MPs for extra security inside. Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda- I know he went to get some donuts, tell him later- Falman, and Fuery crowd control... Wait, uh, Riza, stay off the ankle. Fuery grab non-alchemy exam militants to help you guys."

"I think that's just about it. Oh, wait, and if Breda says he's crippled, tell him that he can still walk and move at least one arm for human traffic, which I advise him not to do. Okay, squad, move out." Roy left his division off as he ran off to set up the exams room and see how well General Grumman and General Hakuro have done in there.

Breda then came by with a jelly donut in his mouth. "Fyo, guysh. S'time fo' da egg-zam ah-weh-dee?" Nod, nod, by his companions. "Okay, I'll sit out."

"Nuh-uh," Havoc grabbed him. "General says that if you can walk and make traffic signals, you're good."

"But I only have one arm for traffic."

"You can still motion."

"Wait, no fair-"

"_DEAL_ with it," Havoc hissed. Breda got Havoc _mad_, which resulted in Breda's sigh and give in. He went off to see what kind of human traffic was out there. The traffic was hard to miss.

Riza shook her head and pulled a book out of her jacket. It was titled 'Bought By Blood' or something like that. She was five pages away until she figured that the 13 Regiment was going to be shipped out to war and that in seventeen pages after they've been shipped out her favorite character was going to be the victim of a headshot because he took off his helmet. Her other favorite character just got shot by a "friendly" in a riot and a major fight was going to break out.

_**"You bastard!" Chavez yelled, storming up to Corparano, pushing his way past his squad, not caring one way or other. "You shot him! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chavez threw a punch at him square in the jaw. His knuckles cracked as the force was pushed onto the jaw. "What the fuck is your fucking problem?!" Chavez then through another punch at the specialist and backed him up against the wall. Red blood immediately began to ooze out of the college drop-out's mouth. **_

_**Corparano could barely hold himself up. Left and right. Left and right. Then an uppercut. The corporal's kickboxing skills gave Domingo an advantage. The only self-defense skills that Fred "Corpie/Corp" Corporano had ever learned was when he was in the fourth grade at the Y.**_

_**Suddenly, Halloway couldn't take it anymore. Since he was friends with both these guys and knew both of them to the core, he couldn't stand either of them like this. He knew Chavez since high school and they played on opposing teams during football at the state championships. Joe had met Corparano once Corp came over to protest at the newspaper production company Joe worked for at the time because of something faulty. Something had to be done.**_

_**"Ooh," the crowd murmured. Corp threw out a come-back-punch square in the cheek of the Hispanic, knocking Chavez off his feet for the unexpected blow. Chavez lost his cool then and there. Joe turned to look at Sinclaire to see if he was okay from the gunshot wound, except he wasn't there. The only thing that was left was a small blood stain on the wall that indicated that the bullet had grazed through his arm.**_

_**"What the hell is going on here?!" an officer yelled, throwing open Mess Hall double doors. It was Miller. Captain J. Miller. Chavez and Corp, though, were still going at it. They wouldn't give a rat's ass if their regiment commander was to walk in that very instant and to throw them both in the brig or to have either of them dishonorably discharged. Punches thrown and blood coming from the either one's mouth, being spat down onto the floor they stood on, not giving a damn at all.**_

"Lieutenant," Havoc said, pacing up to Riza in a small and quick salute. Riza looked up from the excitement of the paperback novel. "General Mustang wants to see you immediately. You need help getting there?" Havoc offered. Riza tucked away her book into her jacket.

"Thanks, but, no." Riza then stood up and hobbled over to side entrance, where Roy was supposedly waiting for her.

"How the hell does she do that?" Havoc asked. Fuery came up next to him. "I mean, she just suffered from one hell of a fall, nearly breaking her ankle in the case, and four days later she starts walking. What is up with that?"

"Well, I read Hawkeye's file once in the file room-"

"Ooh, Fuery. I'ma tell on you. You're not allowed into the file room. Oooohhh," Havoc said.

Kain remained perfectly calm. "Well, given my position in the squad, I _do _in fact have authority to only the squad's medical files. I read that the lieutenant has always been a quick healer in odd events or cases. Er, well, I didn't actually read that. I inferred it. From most of the cases she's been on, she has been shot at numerous times on different occasions and in less than an hour, she's all better. Not to say the wounds or scars aren't there from when she was shot at, it's like there's something wrong with her nerves."

"Or she's just natural healer," implied Havoc. "You got any examples?"

"Well, like... I'm not sure if I got all the facts right, but by what Lieutenant Hawkeye said, the MP who was driving her to HQ then crashed into another car which had Archer in it. She then told me that Archer shot her in the right arm. But she was practically fine. And get this. You know what the caliber of Archer's bullets are?" Havoc shook his head. "A 5.56 by 45 millimeter... a .223," was Fuery's reply.

"Aren't those the ones where when it hits human flesh, and it tumbles in the flesh, inflicting the wound even more?"

"Yeah... but she was practically fine. She strained with it for a couple hours, but she's good. It hasn't even affecting any part of her shooting, writing, or shoulder or arm movement whatsoever. Radical improvements."

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That she's a homuculus!"

"Lieutenant Havoc, if that were true, then who killed her, how, and who brought her back to life?"

"... It was just a suggestion."

"Sure was a legitimate one," Breda said coming into the page.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Havoc asked, rubbing his head, thinking vaguely to as what he was ordered to do. "Crowd control! That's it!" Havoc exclaimed. "Okay, people, this is one of the toughest jobs out there, so let's make General Mustang proud and we'll get ourselves promoted if we do this right. Aye?"

"Aye!" the team agreed.

"Okay, let's do it! The three of you go west, another 3 go center, and another 3 go east. Grab some MPs and let's make this happen."

"Ooh-rah!" The platoon suddenly split up and went to their directed courses with little argument.

"If you are not an alchemist waiting for time, I suggest you hold back into the courtyard."- "Alchemists, follow up here."- Whistles blow.- "Hey, you there, let me see your papers!"- "What're you doing?"- "You- in the blue suit and striped tie, no transmuting on these grounds. You will be authorized to do so at a later time." - "You kids, what're you doing here? No running! Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Hey, you!" Whitcomb said. "No unauthorized personnel with any firearms! I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate that, sir."

"Yo, no littering!"

"Watch it boy!"

"You! What do you think you're doing?!"

-

"Your people suck at crowd control, Mustang," Ed said as he and Roy looked through a window. "Is it time yet?"

"Thirty seconds."

"Your call, General. Hey, I got a question-"

"Riza!" Roy said, seeing his lieutenant.

"Sure," Ed continued. "I'm a worthless punk. Not like I have anything important to say. I mean who cares if I noticed the same guy who's been on the same train as me and keeps tailing soldiers from your squad. Like, who cares, right?"

"Hey," Roy said to Riza as Ed blabbed on. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're staggering, Riza."

"I said I'm fine."

"Yo, Chief," Havoc said, coming in.

"Havoc, I told you to walk her up here."

"Oh, but-"

"No buts-"

"But-"

"No buts-"

"But-"

"No buts-"

"Roy, he's trying to tell you that I turned down the offer," Riza explained with very low detail.

"I knew that," was Roy's lie-reply.

"Good to know."

"What do you want, Havoc?" Roy asked, crossing his arms again. "Make it quick."

"Oh, nothing. Just telling you that it's 6:15 and 32 seconds. That's all."

"Good to know the time. How about the weather-" Roy joked, but was suddenly cut off.

"Yeah, sure, its supposed to be sunny all day long! With a high of 87 degrees, a low of 73 degrees, and humidity at 45 percent with winds going south-southeast at five to ten miles an hour. If you ask me, I think that's perfect weather for today-"

"Wonderful, now get back to the human traffic." Roy shoved Havoc out of the room against his will. "...So they can run you over," Roy yelled as he shut the side entrance door. He dusted his hands off. "Okay. Hakuro, Grumman!"

"Sir?" they responded from the balcony down below under them.

"Everything good? All the seats polished, all the papers clear, and is the timer running correctly?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay." Roy nodded. "Edward." Ed turned to the older, experienced Flame Alchemist. "Open the doors. We are ready."

"And_ they'd _better be," Ed said. Ed said, jumping down. He threw open the huge, white-painted, massive entrance doors and made himself clearly seen. The first person Ed noticed in the crowd was Al. His younger brother with a determined and strategic look on his young face. "Everybody. The Exam is about to begin. I advise you not to come in as a crowd- ruining your social scores- but to come in singularly. No need to rush."

Al nodded to his older brother as they passed each other exchanging glances.

**A/N: Christ, my fingers hurt. Okay. Uh... let's see... I know I took forever and some of you are probably not there anymore because you might've lost interest and everything, but, hey, I'm sorry people I took forever. I D'ed pre-algebra (don't worry, I have a B now) and I have basketball- gotta wake up at 5:50, get there at 7 sharp, and my junior high mid-terms just passed and I had 2 projects due a couple weeks ago and I'm getting writers' block a lot because my LA teacher keeps on telling me how to improve my writing cuz I'm her star writer. And I'm trying to get more into my religion by losing the profanity and trying to memorize my bible versus (hoping that maybe He will help me) and shortage on cash ('cept Daryl, kid's ALWAYS rich) And hell... being 13 is hell of a lot hard.**

**-sigh- Ah hell, I'm tired. Okay, time, so uh... hm... I know this seems like a long time, but I'll try to keep the posting to up to 2 weeks to 2 1/2 months... If I go more than 2 1/2, may I be damned. **

**TFLTR/TRL: hippiechick, physco-muffin, youngwriter56, Tate Freak, flOofymikO, ShizueAoki, JE'N-Oceana, Misty The Awesome, redsoul, My Little Windmill, Jade Rhade, Rei Sabere, MoonStarDutchess, and C.A.M.E.O.1 ****and Only, Night Alchemist, and ninjas of the nite. **

**Oh, one more thing. I'll do this for as long as I'll remember. Help support Al and Winry to come to our world and that et cetera. Just send us $2 in your review! I only got one person to do that last time. 'Twas ShizueAoki (many thanks) Don't know how much cash we got now... But, yeah. So, c'mon people. Okay, I gotta go and play some Halo2.**

**To Jade Rhade: I forgot to mention that I never read Rainbow Six. I'm trying to read them in order. I'm on Without Remorse right now. Um, did you read Patriot Games or Clear and Present Danger? Those are my absolute favorites. (And yeah, I got Chavez from earlier in the story from Clear and Present Danger. I heard he's in Rainbow 6 also. He's my favorite character.) **

**Yeah. So, this is where you all gets to review and et cetera and I say I'll try to update as soon as possible. Got it? Good. Hm, I gots more to say... just dunno what. Well, I'm expecting a full mail box and I'm trying to get a lil' holiday NarutoFullMetal crossover going on. Christmas eve, Christmas, New Year's Eve, and New Year's. Yup.**

**Wow. You guys wanna know how many words is in this chapter? 10306. Let me put that in word format. Ten thousand, three hundred- and six. For real. Count it if you want. I think you guys deserved it for such a long wait. And in case some of you didn't notice, I didn't do much of a spell check. I put way too much of my slang in here to even bother with the check.**


	21. The Alchemy Exam

**A/N: YO! You may not like me much after this chap...**

**Ch. 21 **

**The Alchemy Exam**

"You have one hour and ten minutes remaining," General Hakuro announced to the competitors in the vast room. On cue, several of the to-be alchemists began to scribble answers and proofs as fast as possible- biting their lips in the process. The _scritch-scratch_ of the pencil hitting paper was beginning to fill the room even more, if that was possible.

Alphonse Elric stressfully clenched his teeth and licked his lips. He was stuck on this particular subject of the section. Philosophy. As an alchemist who felt the strain of The Philosopher's Stone, this should've been nothing of a burden. However, Al almost forgot all about philosophy as he trained to impress the judges for the _real_ exam. These written tests and interviews were nothing to complain about. He knew he was going into the final round. Thus, with that thought in mind, Al barely studied beyond math, scinece, and the principles of alchemy.

In particular, Al was stuck on one question: _Determine and disect the following passages. Be sure to include the philosopher, and the hidden meaning of the quote:_ _"In science there are no 'depths'; there is surface everywhere." _

_Who wrote it? Who wrote it!?! _

_How could I even forget about philosophy? The Philosopher's Stone practically reincarnated me! _Al took a breather. _That's okay. I can do this. It'll be a plain, docile mini-quiz me and Brother used to do. I got this..._

_Carnap! Rudolph Carnap. Duh. _Al wrapped his fingers around the writing tool and began to scribble down the philosopher. He got the quote's meaning the second after picking up who it was. Science is all, but science, there's no other truth to it- for as science is...

Finishing the question, Alphonse picked up the next booklet in his desk. Booklet number 5. Halfway there with only a little over an hour to go. This isn't good.

The gist was mythology. Both, Greek and Roman mythology. The younger Elric sighed. Among all the five booklets he had breached, none of them had to do with anything as of math and, or, science. The first one had to do with Natural Resources and Manufacturing- as of the privelage of having had a proctor with the quote, "If you can fix it with your own hands, do it. Don't rely on alchemy for everything." Number two was plainly based on Amestris History. The all out number three was on the majority of it as military history, including battle tactics, weaponry, statures and whatnot.

-

_Pleeenk!_

Al's alert senses caused him to look up away from test number seven (in which he somehow managed to finish the other two in a less than thirty minutes) at the noise and saw that behind the large double wooden oak doors peeped a blondish-brownish head. Just a head.

"Pssst," the disembodied head hissed. General Grumman, who was closest to the door stalked over to the man. The head moved in closer and the young teenager then assumed the head belonged to none other than Jean Havoc. It took a while to notice the lieutenant, as he was not loaded with the cigarette.

Al watched as he muttered something to the Lieutenant General.

"General Mustang needs to see Lieutenant Hawkeye immediately," were the words spoken by Havoc. Grumman nodded and went to fetch his granddaughter who was stationed on security at the far west side of the immense Hall. Meanwhile, Havoc was standing there, taking notice of all the young alchemists and all who were working diligently. His eyes fell upon a face, instead of hair. Havoc suddenly gave a small smirk, as Al did in return.

During that time, General Grumman was still pacing his way over to the west side, which was irrationally suddenly farther than it had seemed to the naked eye. Grumman, even though he was Lieutenant Hawkeye's grandfather, was, too, oblivious to the fact she was dating General Roy Mustang. The under wraps thing was doing good, despite the fact of the record number Havoc had leaked to in two months' time .

General Grumman finally found her, scanning the crowd with the advanced- nearly ADHD-like- eyes. Watching, and waiting for a contestant's eyes, in this case, her prey, to drift away from his or her own paper. If you were stationed at the west-side of the Hall, it wasn't pleasurable having the hawk's eyes gazing at you. Hawkeye had that... The ability to give others the feeling they are being watched, even if she'd already decided to scout another person.

Grumman motioned for her to come to him, and she "quickly" limped over. "General Mustang needs to see you immediately," Grumman informed, partially using the same words Havoc had. Riza raised her eyebrows and nodded. On cue, a replacement scout ran over to take Riza's place... Another sniper, she noticed. Only a sniper can tell when a soldier is a sniper.

-

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Riza inquired, limping into Roy's office. Taking notice, she and the general were not the only bodies in there. Ed was spotted, seated in a chair, turned his head curiously.

"Maven's here."

Riza tensed.

But Roy curved his lips in a mischievous sneer, and although Riza was feeling a bit uneasy, she said, "This fool is asking for it."

-

"Hawkeye, I want you to report back to the Hall. Once that test is over-" Roy looked at his watch, "- which shouldn't be too long, you're switching to crowd control, got it?" Riza nodded, but then, Roy realized something. "You're okay with that right?" the lieutenant nodded. "Cool, you're dismissed," Roy said, then turned towards Ed as Riza departed.

"FullMetal, much appreciation for that catchful eye, entrapping this weasle-nosed stalker."

"Don't mind me, Five Star," Ed responded, then leaning twoards him in a sneaky manner. "But tell me something. Who's this Maven fool anyways?"

Roy leaned back in the chair. "Gee, Ed, you tell me. I haven't a clue." Roy sighed.

Ed only shrugged. "All I know is that I've seen this guy so much I memorized his face to lead it to this. I saw him once when I was coming back that day- the day of that food fght a couple months ago..."

FLASHBACK

Outside the train, you could hear the station chief yelling, "All aboard!" for anyone else who would be boarding the train."All aboard!" yelled the station chief. "Last call for transportation to Central City!" he said with the megaphone in his hand. As if on cue, a man had ran out onto the platform and jumped onto the train. The man had sort of caught Ed's attention. He looked familar, but couldn't quite figure out who that person was.

"Ed?" Winry said. "What was that you said?"

Ed sat upright. "What was what that I said?"

"Never mind," she said. The train had made a sudden jerk, signaling the fact that the train was departing the station and was starting on its straightaway trip to Central.

- "That, and several other numerous accounted meetings. Al could gladly be my witness, but he's.. you know."

"Right," Roy said, stroking his chin. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh shiggy!" he exclaimed. "The first preliminary is over in a less than a minute!"

"Then what're you doing up here!? Get your sorry buttocks down there 'fore they form a crowd!" But he was too late, as to the fact that the general was now fleeing down the second set of stairs. "Huh?" Ed stammered. "Hey! Wait! Wait for me!"

-

"And... Stop!" Hakuro yelled. "The test is now officially over. Leave your completed or partially completed test booklets on the desk. You may head outside for one hour's break," he instructed. "When you return- and you must return exactly within the hour- please head to the western area. There will be military police in case you get lost. Any questions?"

A number of hands went up, including Al's. Hakuro overlooked Al and nodded to an 30 year old man with a head full of blonde hair. "Uh, yeah, within the hour, will you be able to grade every test?"

"Do I look like a computer to you? Of course not!" The man instantly turned red at Hakuro's harsh answer. "Next question. Yes, you- in the blue flannel shirt."

"Is there a limit to as how far we may venture?"

"Yes," answered Hakuro. "You may only stay within the Central Headquarters Campus. Do not worry, there are several small markets, coffee shops, and there is a bank- only for military personnel, but you may use the ATM. Anything else?"

Al was the only hand. "Uh, can we venture within Headquarters?"

"Only if you're going to eat-"

Roy panted into the room knowing very well that he was late for the closing ceremony for Preliminary Number 1; with the exception of course, he had heard Al's question.

"General Hakuro," Roy began, addressing the gray-haired man. "I'm giving Alphonse permission to roam about Headquarters under a special circumstance." At that moment, Roy realized his voice was loud anough not only for just Hakuro and the young Elric to here, but everyone else just as well. "And Alphones Elric_ alone_," Roy announced, extending 'alone,' so they knew.

Hakuro decided to say, "Dismissed. Your hour of freedom in sunshine begins now." Everyone began stampeding out, anxious to do a list of things while they were in the capital of the state.

Al was about to follow, just as someone put a hand on his back. He shivered.

"Shh, Al, it's just me," Roy said. "You seem prickly. Test freaked you out?"

"Yessir," Al replied.

Roy smiled. "Ah well. Listen, all happy aside. There's a guy I'm looking for. Your brother says he's here- here on the campus grounds." Roy dug into his pocket, pulling out a picture. "I had Armstrong draw a sketch of the guy. Blonde-brown hair, it's almost styled like yours, 'cept his is bushy and it gets darker as it goes down. His eyes are just about like Hawkeye's- only darker, like he's Ishbalan or something- he isnt'- I'll say he's about five foot six, a couple inches shorter than me, and a build just like Ed's. Ed also said he was wearing a navy blue hoodie, sleeves cut off and a pair of khakis. He wore sneakers. Is that enough?"

"I have a feeling I think I've seen him."

"LL Coolio."

_I wonder what LL Coolio means..._ Al thought, walking away, picture in hand.

"General!" Roy turned around, and noted that Hakuro, Grumman, Major Generals Serentin and Wellds, and Brigadier General Saenz. Hakuro stood up to Roy and said, "General, sir, um, we've been discussing a very important manner and such and-"

Roy shivered. _Shig. Oh, gawd, I hope they didn't find out... _But instead of showing the painstaking result on his face, he stood as cool as possible. "I'm-" Roy gulped, "- all ears."

"The matter has to do with Alphonse Elric and his taking of the Alchemy Exam."

Roy gulped again, wondering which was worse- them finding about the relationship between Riza Hawkeye and himself or the unknown matter relating Alphonse Elric and the exam, especially since the boy worked so unbearingly hard- even if theb topic was unknwn. Roy hoped, for the better, that it regarded Al's special talents and his immediate annexation within the Amestris Armed Forces.

"I'll lead you into my office, gentlemen."

-

"No!" Ed yelled. "That's not fair! You want to pull him out now! When he's already _finished_ what I didn't when I took the test? I finished only six of those godforsaken booklets out of ten, and he finished all ten of those stupid tests, and after all he's been through, you want to disqualify him?!" Ed ranted.

"Ed, believe me, but I haven't a choice," Roy said, crossing his arms. "It just can't be helped."

Ed slammed his metal fist on Roy's table, leaving a scratch and a deformed shape: a dent. "No. Damn. Way. Mustang," Ed yelled. "I am not letting you pull Alphonse out of this competition. No damn friggin' way!"

"Ed-"

"No," Ed swiped his right arm in a horizontal motion in the air, catching Roy off guard, and accidentally hitting him square in the jaw.

Ed stood wide eyed, glaring at his hand. With his peripheral vision, he could see the general's anger rising. "FullMetal. You had _better_ apologize. I... am not... going out... with Riza Hawkeye or to the Exam... with half my face... black and blue," the marshall instructed with grit teeth.

"G-g-General...? Uh..." Ed began, but he was too late.

Roy tugged on his gloves. "Well done, medium, or rare, FullMetal?" was the question.

"Nggghraaahhhhh!" Ed said dodging behind Roy, turning his metal arm into the usual scabbard, and cowering behind the black leather chair.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, on the other side of the desk, the result of trying to grab the boy.

Ed began a fake when his belt loop got caught on a certain drawer, pulling it open. Roy and Ed both looked at the mysterious drawer- Roy sweating anxiously and Ed glancing curiously.

"What do we have here...?" Ed said, pulling out a small velvet covered box. "And to think that of all people, Mustang would've _at_ _the very least _put this precious item in a safe place instead of a cheap wooden oak drawer.

_Cheap? That desk cost over 250,000 sens_ informed Maes.

_Not right now, Hughes!_

"FullMetal... Give it to me," Roy instructed, 'patiently'.

"This?" Ed said, holding it up. "This thing right here? I don't know, Five Star. From what I remember, this thing cost one hell of a fortune. Maybe I should sell it to a pawn shop or on the black market."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Both of their eyes narrowed, breaking it down wide-screen, 16: 9. Roy made a small noise as he hurtled towards him; however, Ed seeing this, hitched his boot of the wall, ricocheting himself to another wall, and thus, hooking his arm on the curtain rod.

_For a short guy, he's a pretty good aero-gymnast_, Maes commented.

Roy pretended to ignore the comment and licked his lips. Seeing an oppurtunity, the FullMetal boy kicked the window open with his boot.

"You better not drop that! Otherwise, its your limbs! All four of them!"

"I'm shaking in my boxers," countered Ed, swinging himself out the window and up the ledge, landing on the roof.

"FULLMETAL!!" Roy yelled, running out the room and up the flight of stairs that lead to the roof in is top speed. "Edward," he said, reaching the roof. "Give it to me."

"Then leave Al out of this!"

"This has nothing to do with your brother!"

"Then this has nothing to do with this expensive ruby ring, does it not?"

"FullMetal! I'm sorry, but I haven't a choice! I have to disqualify your brother!"

"No!"

"Ed, listen to me. I know that you and your brother did everything possible to get this possible. I know how he felt when I first rejected him when the two of you were barely teenagers-"

"But why?!"

"I have my reasons!"

"Spit it out!"

-

"You will be all be waiting in this room until your name has been called," Hakuro advised. "Once that has happened, you will then have permission to enter the room. We will notify you what will happen in the room once you enter. You may not share what has happened your competitors, otherwise, you will be dismissed. Once your turn is over, you may head outside with the same rules applying and lounge until 5:47. Any questions? No? Good. Your names will be called randomly.

The general known as Saenz brought up his clipboard and said, "First up..."

Hakuro glanced at Al harshly (although he didn't notice) and wondered why General Mustang didn't do anything about the boy yet.

The man suddenly came out minutes later and Saenz announced disappointingly, "Alphonse Elric." Al sensed the hint of despair in the man's voice, but didn't wonder why.

He was lead into the room and saw that Roy was nowhere in the room. Instead, another famed alchemist was sitting in the middle of the table. Armstrong- whom he was glad to see.

"Take a seat in the chair- bottom all the way done," the alchemist instructed. Al did so. After his rear had touched the seat, it squeaked and Al made a small peeping noise.

"Uh, sir... There are only three legs," Al pointed out, said just like his brother when he was 12.

"Sit on it."

Al gulped and did so, sitting perfectly and not falling over like any non-dedicated alchemist would.

"Okay Alphonse, why do you want to be in the military?"

Al bit his lip. Why? "Because... because I feel that it is necessary for me since... since I returned back to "normal". Major Armstrong, you will be the only one in the room to probably understand what I am saying, but, when I was on my "journey" I noticed all the people who were suffering in this country. I know most of that has changed since Pri-... I mean Fuhrer Bradley-" some people gasped, since the mentioning of Fuhrer Bradley was not to ever be mentioned- "and since General Mustang took over and all, but I... I just need to help those other people, who, in any case, General Mustang may have overlooked.

"I also feel that my alchemy abilities could be improved and by using those resources you provide, I could reach my goal."

"Right then, Alphonse," Armstrong said, getting paper edges even. "What is your duty towards the military?"

"To be determined and loyal- so I can be the best I can be to support my nation," was the tough response from the boy. "I know that by becoming 'a dog of the military' means that I have to follow all of this military's rules as well as enforce them. I know that whenever the chance is called- I have to be there."

Al was like a spokesperson with all these words, as if he had already rehearsed the entire thing.

"Okay," Armstrong said. "Alphonse Elric... please report to the parade grounds at the instructed time General Hakuro had previously mentioned."

Al nodded, silently walking out of the room. Hoards of people wathced him move away from them, wondering what the notion in the secret room was about.

And now, with the free time Al had, he can scout for the man known as Maven; Al pulled the white minuscule sketch paper out and studied it, asking himself all the while where he had seen him before. The face was vaguely familar- a face he remembered, but didn't have the slightest idea why or even how.

He climbed a couple of stairs of the eastern building of headquarters and pulled out a sniper scope he had- a gift from the lieutenant for the exam- and adjusted the lens to a 2x magnification so as to get a large peripheral vision of the entire campus.

-

"Not that you could possibly do anything with my relationship with Hawkeye."

"I can pull you off by talking to the government- no, I'll write a letter."

"No! No! Not a letter, FullMetal!" Roy whined, turning from dead serious and impatient, to pleading and sappy. "Ed, just... just give me the box and we'll compromise." Ed shook his head.

"I want you to leave Al alone."

"I can't!"

"You're a general! Five-starred general! A marshall! Overrule for his sake!"

"Too much pressure from the generalists' staff!"

"Overrule them!!"

Thhhsssshhh! While Ed blabbered, Roy saw the oppurtunity. The chance to grab it. He sped of towards Ed, and uncoiled his fingers, revealing the sacred box, in result, he snatched it up. He overdid the speed by a mere hair and instead of slowing down and turning to get away from the ledge, he fell down from the ledge.

"Bastard!" Ed whined, peeping his head out over the ledge. He saw that the man landed in the appropriate stance, barely hurting himself. "Ahhhh!!" Ed screamed, leaping over the ledge.

Roy ran. He saw Ed was coming down and needed to get as much distance away from him as possible. It was a miracle. A miracle for not breaking an ankle, given the height Riza had fallen from.

-

"That's him!" Al exclaimed. The blue flannel, unbuttoned, the khakis- all shriveled as if they weren't press ironed. The hoodie stuck out beneath the flannel and the sleeves were irrationally cut off nicely. His blonde-brown hair blew in the crazed gale that would come every moment or so. He wore sneakers.

Al zoomed in closer and saw that this was definately the right guy. Dark amber eyes and fair skin tone. Tink! Al blinked. The sun had caught something and magnified it right into his eye. Wincing, he brought the lens zooming higher and saw what it was. A Browning Hi-Power. It looked loaded and- by zooming it to its closest mag, Al saw the safety was on. He sighed, nearly panicking as of thinking it was off. But just a push of the thumb and a finger on a trigger could lead to havoc- and not the Lieutenant Havoc.

"This is it- what the-?" Al said, refocusing the scope, seeing General Mustang running and panting, glancing behind him as if somewhere chasing him. Running. Running in the direction of Maven.

"General! General Mustang!" Al yelled.

He didn't hear him.

-

_Jeez, this boy is really asking for it. He's gonna be in for it now... That little pest. I can't wait to get my hands on him and tear him apart... That is, if he can catch me. No way, anywho. What're the odds? He'll be so far back, by the time he's caught up to me, I'll be behind him! Right Maes?_

_Exactly as you worded it, Marshal. Except there's one problem. Uh, instead of maybe following you, Ed would do the alternative._

_And that would be...?_

_Well, I'm Ed's late friend and all and I don't mean to betray him or nothing, but I have a _hinted_ feeling that maybe he'd go and either, A.) Report to the COG..._

_Or?_

_Or... he would go tell Hawkeye._

"Nooooo!!! That little motherfu-" Roy caught himself short just as several unnamed people began to watch him with puzzled faces...

-

"Oh, good! He stopped," Al said to no one in particular, relieved. He craned his neck upward; he was now leveled with Maven. Pulling out a memo pad, Al began scribbling things he was doing by the minute, whereas, he, at this very moment, was making small conversation with what looked to be a non-com soldier.

-

"No, no. I'm sorry, sir, but spectators are not allowed at least a hundred yards from the campus until the final rounds begin. That shouldn't be until at least a quarter to dusk," Lansen instructed. Having just been transferred a couple days ago, this was his first actual real mission here with the big-tops- and working under Fuery and Havoc- who were tight with Mustang- he should be the next young one to continue the era and to prove himself as loyal as they were.

Maven shook his head and pushed him out of the way, storming past the gates that marked the 95 boundary until you officially stood at the bottom of the steps to the main HQ building.

-

_I need to get to Ed!_

Roy sprinted wildly, trying to retrace his steps and hopefully, if he's lucky, he'll run straight into Ed and do whatever thing possible to get what was in his head out.

"Wait," Roy said to himself as he was running. "More than likely, I won't find Ed since I've barely run an eighth of the campus, so if I run the other way... I can nail him just as well! The only difference would be that I would have enough energy to waste him!" Roy turned around, running in the same direction he had started.

-

"What the... What's the general doing?" Al said, noticing the raven-haired man coming into view. "He's... He's heading straight into him. He's gonna make a collision! I... I have to do something! Something fast!" he panicked.

Al knew nothing about this Maven guy, but by the way Mustang had described him, it seemed crucial for his capture. Not only that, Maven was armed. He was armed and was not security. That only meant something called 'danger', if not just being protective of himself, which was highly unlikely.

-

"Wait! No! You can't do that! I can have you under arrest," Lansen said.

"You can? Or you will?" the violater challenged.

"I will." Lansen's tone suddenly turned dead serious.

-

"Nooooo!!!!" Al screamed. "General Mustang! Turn around now!"

-

"What the-?" Roy exclaimed, just as he tripped onto Maven, making a rare, yet spectacular, scene. Dust arising from the dirt ground, Roy prompted himself up, coughing all the while, and nearly choked when he saw what had just happened.

"Black and blue," Maven started. "That's a nice color on your face. Not to mention the dirt and sticks of grass you just managed to pull on your uniform."

"I believe you meant _blades_ of grass," Roy corrected harshly.

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEE-_

_-_

_P! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! _

Al looked down at the distracting noise and spontaniously yelped. "Already?!" he said, looking down at his watch. It read 5: 44. Al nearly cursed and grabbed his backpack, hoisting it over his right shoulder as he made his way off the roof and out the building. Destination: Central Headquarters, Main Building, Courtyard: Parade Grounds.

-

Roy shut his pocket watch closed. "I'll deal with you later," Roy announced. "I have important business to attend to," he said smartly. "Lansen!" Lansen immediately stood up straight and alert. "Call for some backup and keep a sharp, skilled eye on this maniac. Got that?"

-

Al glanced at his surroundings. The courtyard looked blank, emptied and abandoned with the exception of the several alchemists remaining. There were fewer this time, as if more than half of the competitors have suddenly disappeared without a particular reason.

"You may begin."

_WHAT? _Al hadn't even realized while he was lost in his thoughts, he was ignoring every single word that Hakuro had made. That resulted in a large hole of confusion. He was lost. Al didn't know the 'what you can do's' and the 'what you couldn't do's'. Above all that, Al just noticed that spectators _were_ watching- just as Mustang had said. The Exam, for the first time, was opened to the public. Al felt eyes on him. So many eyes on him. So much pressure.

But he had to do something. If he wanted to pass this test, he had to do something. Something impressive. More impressive than anything performed.

Below Al, however, a certain lad had the entire thing planned out. This 'lad' didn't know that Al had not listened to the instructions, and by an unbeknownst twist of fate, he had, just ruined everything- thinking... well, unsure of what he was thinking.

"I'll show Mustang now," he said, from directly below Al. The boy clapped his hands, creating the mystical energy used to transmute things. It also revealed him as none other than Edward Elric.

He placed his hands above him, colliding his hands with the dirt ceiling he had dug to be under the arena and transmuted. His calculations were highly accurate. Although, he had no idea that it occured to be so near to Al's standing ground territory, that Al would later be blamed for the entire fiasco, starting with something as so appaling, it would be the day's- possibly weeks'- climax.

Al screamed. The statue formed barely a few yards in front of him and several eyes were glued to it- wondering what amazing feat the young boy had pulled. "Mustang's gonna flip," Ed snickered.

Everyone was silent. Al, who was once screaming bloody murder, was shocked and wordless. In the stands, where Roy had finally arrived, standing to the left of Riza and in front of his men in the upmost bench, had his temper rising to an unhealthy level, and Riza had her face turning computer paper-white pale, paler than ever. Fuery's glasses slid off his nose, landed, and cracked. Havoc loosened his cigarette and it fell to the ground. Military officers had their mouths rudely opened. As for the rest of the crowd, either you were with the aforementioned, or you were just plain clueless.

With the most excrutiating detail one had to offer was a monument of Five Star General Roy Mustang and his loyal First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, tongue battling it out, one on one. AKA: Kissing on the scene.

"Did... Did... Would... Al really... No... way... He couldn't. He- he wouldn't," Fuery stammered in pure disbelief. Riza stood next to him, still speechless and lost for words.

"Chief..." Havoc began, seeing the rising fury in Roy's body.

_One... Two... Three..._ Maes braced for the worst, covering his ears.

"ALPHONSE!!!"

Al shook, unsure of how or why he was being watched- glared- and why this happened. He was as just unsure and nervous as eveyone else. He glanced around, seeing that other people were talking and whispering: What did this statue mean? Al saw that the familar Mustang group stood firm, staring at him with what seemed to be animosity.

_What? What's going on? What... What did I do? What does this have to do with me? This... This... I.. I didn't do anything! Why... Why am I being blamed? What... What?!!_

Before Al even knew it, Roy was already within two feet of Al and roughly grabbed him by the collar, bringing Al up to his eye level by a mere 6 inches- which was pretty high up. Al gulped.

"Why!? Why did you do that?!" Roy yelled. "What would cause you to do something as lame and idiotic as.. as that?!" Roy pointed at the statue, with a desperate urge of sending it to Haydes in flames, even if it looked _that_ good.

"I.. I didn't do it!" Al stammered.

"Then who..." A sudden realization came to Roy and his eyes narrowed briefly.

There was a sharp whistle and a four foot, eleven inch sixteen year old boy hopped out of a hole. "Right here, Mustang."

Roy stomped over and did what he had previously done to the younger Elric: grabbing him by the collar and raising him to an _eight_ inch eye level. "Edward Elric. I ought to strip you of your permit right this very instant! Do you know what you just did?"

Ed smirked. "Other than wreck your relationship with Hawkeye? What I just did isn't on my turf, the whole military is here. Even members of the State Government. They're disguised as ordinary spectators, but they're here, nevertheless."

Roy wanted to beat this kid to a pulp so badly. In fact, he actually raised his fist and threw it straight at him-

"Restrin them!" a government bean ordered. An unknown amount of unwilling soldiers to do the man's bidding, obeyed and grabbed both Ed Elric and Roy Mustang.

"No!" wrestled Roy. "Let go of me!" 2 pairs of soldiers then came and grabbed ahold of Al, who was just standing there. Another four came and grabbed Riza as she was coming alongside the grounds down the stairs.

"Before the actual matter is presented," the man who ordered for the four's restrain began, "Alphonse Elric, due to the resourceful guidance of another state alchemist, you have been disqualified."

"What?!" Ed whined. "Wait! No! I take it back! Please, no! It's my fault- not his! I... didn't think-"

"His point exactly, FullMetal! You didn't think! You didn't think at all!"

"Roy," Riza began, but was instantly cut off.

"Stay out of this Riza," Roy said without realizing it.

"I'm sorry!" Ed yelled.

"Brother, you prepare me for this for months, and then you cheat for me?"

"That's not what I was thinking!"

"Not thinking. Apparently Ed, you're never thinking! Don't you get it?" Roy said, still trying to get out of the 6- man hold.

The crowd was in a mad rioting frenzy. This may not have been what they came here for, but _this is what they came to see_- if you catch the idea. The remaining alchemists on the parade grounds were nervous on how this would affect them and what was to happen after this.

"Let me go," Riza said to the men holding her. The four soldiers glanced at each other doubtfully, but surprisingly, they did. Riza walked over to Roy with her regular pace, however each step seemed like an eternity as everyone in the crowd quieted, watching and having a sharp feeling to as what may happen next.

Ed, Al, and Roy stopped their arguing when they saw this. Due to their being relazed, the soldiers with their firm grips, lightened them.

"Roy," Riza began.

Roy looked up.

_Oh, shit!!!_

"I... I... I have to break up with you. I'm sorry."

**A/N: -sigh- I... I'm really sorry I had to do that, but I had to. I said you guys would hate me... or extremely dislike... but you can't blame a kid for predicting it.**

**But anywho, I know you guys have followed this story on and on... (actually some of you haven't reviewed much as the first few, so I dunno if you still do)... but just keep following the story-line will ya? **

**Yes, I rushed this chapter so I could put it up today... 2 hours before midnight, Central USA time, but... yeah. And I had to work extremly hard and type fast to meet the deadline, even though I was sick today and didn't go to school, I finished this in a little less than six hours if you didn't count all the interruptions. Plus, I couldn't think of anything as for the "statue" thing, so I had to do my default in the unedited first draft copy (which I don't use anymore for exact EXACT details) and I promised Daryl I'd mention him for actually trying to give me some stuff in here, but he's just too much of a comic- which, lest you didn't notice- I've been doing so much Tom Clancy, that it wasn't exactly "Hilarious and Beyond."**

**TRL/TLFTR: Rei Sabere, animechick50, Misty the Awesome, sQuIsHyEmO, OTP, S J Smith, Tate Freak, winglessfairy25, ForgottenSpirit636, MoonStarDutchess, Quandtuniverse, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, flOofymikO, -my-name-is-V-, joua197.**

**-nodnod- You all rockm cuz I'm not talking to you when I say.. REVIEW!! **

**And I know I've only posted, like, three chapters during the school year, but I'll try to do better, especially since 4 1/2 more months and the year's over!! Yup, yup! And those of you who knew my b-ball life, well, the season's over and now it's time for track and tennis! My LA teacher is doing girls' track (yes, the infamous english teacher who loves my work) and I wanna do that, but I wanna do tennis more cuz I had a history in badminton. The fee is $20 per sport and you could go out for both, but I don't have that much money, for I have to pay outta my pockets!!.. -sigh- but I figured I've done too much running in b-ball, but I'm game... Game for tennis. (I only have enough for one sport)**

**So enough of the ranting and whatever. But I finally updated! Yepperz!! **


	22. The Five Stages of Grief

**A/N: YO! Okay, okay, I don't know why, but I got several reviews and to kill wasting time, I'll just illustrate what most of them said with a single word... "What?" To sum it up, a bunch of you were all "how did Al get disqualified?" "What did Ed do?" Y'know, that sorta thing. But don't be ashamed that I'm just pointing you out, but maybe I missed something- even though I did write it and it makes sense to me, I dunno how all the blah came up. So I'll say this, and these are your options... **

**A) Reread the ENTIRE story. I know it's a lot, but since I haven't been updating to my summer 1-chapter-ev'ry-2-weeks line (which I actually truly accomplished last summer for a real quick updating punch) maybe you just ought to reread and get it fresh in your head. I'm sure it's easy to lose yourself when you're reading a new chapter from a story that hasn't been updated in months. I know the feeling.**

**B) Reread the chapters where you have begun getting lost and the chapter before that until you get to a familiar chapter where you know the plot as it goes.**

**C) Continue going on without it. All you really need to know for the most part in this chapter is that Al got the boot because Ed "cheated" for him in some weird berserk way... and that Riza broke up with Roy... which means...**

**Dilemmas.**

**Oh yeah, I'm changing Maes's font-tone-thing. When its like Roy is addressing him alone, Maes'll talk like every other character. If Roy's in the middle of something and Mr. Hughes decides to interrupt, it'll be **_**bold italic**_ **if it's in the mind.****If it's Maes in his OWN head, it'll be, **_italic_** like everyone else, but I'll address it- got it? Good. **

**  
Oh yeah. **

**The Five Stages Of Grief**

**Chapter 21**

"No."

Sweating and finding himself in bed and awake once again, Roy panted and licked his lips tentatively. He blinked hard for about ten seconds and thought everything had just been a dream. Just a dream.

And that's when reality started to fall and sink in. _It wasn't a dream. It _wasn't _a dream._ Sitting up slowly, he covered his face with his hands and ruffled his hair. With half open eyes and not wanting to hear the answer, Roy asked, "It wasn't a dream, was it Maes? Did... did it really happen?"

Maes, who was not in the happy mood, just as well and had been currently lost in thoughts; he sighed half-heartedly. "Listen, Roy, I... I don't know what exactly to say to you. Heh... I'm sorry, but I'm just as lost as you are." Maes gave a weak smile.

Roy sat there, his knees up and his arms wrapped around them loosely. "Oh" was all he could manage as he sat there... motionless as if he wasn't alive, like lifelike statue made out of wax performed by a brilliant artist. To Maes Hughes, just watching his friend... his friend who faced life at its worst... be in this mode of stress was unbearable. He couldn't just sit there and watch it; he couldn't even look at him (goes to show looking isn't always watching). It was wrong.

"Roy," Maes began and paused to see if he would acknowledge him, but the alchemist did not. "If you wanna talk, you know, I'll be there."

Almost a totally cheesy pun to say in different terms, but...

"I know." Roy turned on his side and faced away from the nightstand where Maes stood as he began to lie down. Maes sighed sadly. _Man. It's been a tough day for Roy. This day was supposed to mean a pre-welcoming for Al. What he got was Al's disqualification and a break-up with the el-tee. This... this isn't cool. _

Lying back down doesn't often mean one is asleep. In this case, Roy Mustang wasn't asleep. His brain wouldn't allow him to. From an inside tip from Fuery, sleep only comes when the brain isn't thinking. All the muscles in the body relax and your eyelids become heavy that you know longer have control, which is why the next day you wonder what the last thing you were thinking was ten seconds before you crashed to snooze, you have no idea.

Roy's brain needed sleep, yet at the same time, the organ wouldn't let him. There was just too much in his head- so many thoughts, so many images, so many faults and fouls played. And all it did was replay over and over again. And the worst thing was it wouldn't stop. Roy would clutch his head in agony and beg it to stop, but it wouldn't obey; it would only go slower and it would all replay so he'd have to endure the moments longer.

"This can't be happening," Roy whispered to no one in particular.

-

"You have thirty-two new messages" was the answer-machine's response after Riza Hawkeye pushed on the missed calls/ messages button. Riza sighed and looked at the clock. 11:23. Riza turned herself on her bed so she was on her back. Normally, one of the first things the el-tee would do after getting home from work was check the answering machine, but instead she fed Hayate (who by the way sensed that something was up) and went on to take an hour's long shower and in follow, headed for bed, only to see the blinking red lights which read 32.

"New message: one," it said, and bleeped. "Uh, hi, Lieutenant, this is, uh, Breda. I know we're not supposed to be into this but most of us are wondering... what the hell happened back there? I know this is-" _Bleep._ "Message skipped. New message: two."

"Uh, this is Sergeant Fuery and um... uh... sorry. I can't do this-" another voice comes in- "Wait, Fuery, what're you doing! You're doing it!-" -"No!" -Yeah!"- _Bleep-_ "Message skipped. New message: three."

"This message is private and meant only for First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Lt. Hawkeye, you have violated a term of law in a sight of misconduct. Within time, you will be sent a subpoena-" _Bleep. _"Message erased. New message: four."

"Hey Hawkeye. It's Havoc. I'm betting some of the other guys have already called in wondering whatever the hell they was wondering, but that's not what I'm calling for. I was just callin' to see if you were all right. You and the General... uh, maybe I shouldn't mention him right about now, but the both of you left pretty quick after it and well... yeah, I just hope you're okay. Call me up for chat-" new voice: "Hey Havoc, I thought you thought of Hawkeye as family- so why are you hitting on her with that sensitive crap?"- "Breda, you sonuvabitch, shut up. And I'm serious. Jeez... Uh... sorry." The phone clicked.

"New message: five."

"Hello Hawkeye." Riza's eyes widened in the darkness and struggled too delete the message. It was too dark.

"I saw the performance this afternoon at the parade grounds. Quite a show." In the background of the recording you could here the man clapping. Riza's eyes narrowed as she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she began to press down the delete button.

"But you know what, I don't care what you do to get rid of me. Its not gonna work. You see, I know where you are. I know where _they_ are. I know what you're doing and what you're thinking. Hell, I even know what that Mustang guy is doing- not that you care, right? And you want to know something else? I know_ everything._" Riza bit her lip. "And I suggest if you want this little plan of yours to be successful, I suggest you do not go on that v-"

_Briiinggggg! Briiinggg! _

Riza fell short on her bed clutching her chest at the sudden ring, almost getting a freak heart attack or other. "Jeez. That freak Maven. He thinks he can scare me that easily. Little-" and angrily snatched the phone up, ready to tell Maven off. "You are getting on my last reliable nerve. I will find you," she yelled into the phone, "not the other way around. Do you forget that I have sources?-"

"Um... s-sorry. I guess..."

"Excuse me?" Riza said, confused. Not what she expected from one of the antagonists in her life. The first lieutenant squinted at the phone and cocked an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"It's Havoc."

_Oops._ "Uh... hello Lieutenant Havoc."

An awkward silence followed.

"Uh, sorry," Riza apologized. "I thought it was someone else who was on the other end- not you, Havoc."

"Okay, I guess..." Havoc muttered. "Mustang, huh?"

Riza blinked. "What was that?"

"Were... were you expecting the general to call?"

Riza shook her head as if the other lieutenant could see. "No. Someone else... Are you okay? Havoc, you sound... different. Saddish you could call it."

-

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was standing outside on his balcony, not having a small smoke, but cracking shells of pistachio nuts in his mouth. Leaning on the railing, he stood face forward and eyes unfocused, staring out at space with a phone in his hand. He smirked as he brought it up.

"Don't mind me, el-tee. I just... you know, gave up on 'em." A hard_ crunch-crunch_ sound transferred from his position to Riza's.

From her bedroom, Riza cocked an eyebrow, plainly confused. "What's' them'? What do you mean? Gave up on what?"

_Crack! _"My cigarettes."

Riza almost laughed. Havoc? Giving up on his cigs? It was impossible. Very low odds at any rate. He's been smoking since the legal age and couldn't stop. For Riza however, it just... sounded weird. Havoc without cigarettes is like Roy without flames, herself without her guns, Ed without Al (and vice versa), Breda without donuts, Armstrong without muscles, and so on and so on. As much as Riza hated tobacco, it was all centered on Havoc. It was Havoc's... thing.

"W-what for?"

"No reason..." -silence- Havoc was obviously changing the subject. He was one to often brag and bring attention to himself, but not like this. Not when something's going on. "Um... did you get my message?"

"Yeah."

"So. You okay, then?" Jean asked.

Through the earpiece, he heard her sigh in an 'how-do-I-answer-this' tone. Instead of keeping calm, Riza blew it out. "Ed just got _him_ to the point where _I_ couldn't stand the little rivalry the two of them have. Annoying is the word I'm looking for, but... stronger. I just don't think that I could stand living it out with an over belligerent man who constantly argues over a sixteen year old boy." She hung up after that last sentence.

Jean Havoc looked at the phone with discontent after hearing the dial tone beeping and huffed a breath out. _Damn. I am really going to hate going to work now._

-

It was the next day, as dreaded. Some people who worked directly under the general were hoping that the apocalypse would come while they slept, so as to end the to-be tragedy. But as unwilling as it was, the sun rose, the birds chirped, a dog barked, and the wind blew. No gunfire, no fire, no yells or screams of bloody murder, nothing that meant a revelation... not yet anyway, but nevertheless, the day was bright- a new day.

It was new, yes, but the weather was definitely opposite of what most militants were feeling. _Most._ Word spread incredibly fast. Lansen, Graham, Whitcomb, and others had accidentally yelled, "They broke up?" when they heard. That caused others to hear and with minds jumping to conclusions and with a little zing and spice, everything spread. Spread quickly, fine, and in whispered, hushed tones.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen. Nothing bad's gonna happen," Fuery muttered to himself non-stop in the office. Like several other people in their world, he didn't want to get shot. He didn't want to get burned. He didn't want anything bad to happen. He and several of the other officers were gathered in a circle, using their chairs to sit comfortably.

"Relax," Bloch said. "If we're lucky, maybe they won't yell or nothing. Maybe they'll... you know, just not talk to each other."

"You call that lucky?" Breda said. "After all the misshit we went through to keep most of this a secret, and they don't talk to each other... I could go mad! Silence is, like, unbearable after all this!"

"You know," Maria Ross began. "Their break-up wasn't _that _bad. It's not like... they argued over something serious or stupid or either of them- okay maybe the General- was caught cheating or anything. Or some bizarre super-secret, right? I've seen worse."

"I hear Ross' P.O.V. on this," Falman said. "The cause, if to be very dramatic, could end up in result- the effect- as something horrible. With something so minor as... 'I'm going to have to break up with you', it shouldn't be a huge affect."

"Yeah, but who are you to judge whether or not it was dramatic. The event was dramatic enough. You saw what happened at the exam. It was pure chaos. If you ask me, I think the cause," Breda started. "Was Ed."

Breda sat in his chair, head tilted back, waiting for someone to protest, but after looking up, he saw that the officers and sergeants were sitting with their own head held down. Pondering whether or not it was true. On one hand, Ed 'somewhat' caused most of it to happen. But first of all, what caused Ed to act like that towards the general anyway? For all they knew, Mustang could have caused his own relationship to go sour. He could've done something to Ed, who wanted revenge- end of story- or several other complicated methods.

"I... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree," Fuery said. "It does seem like Ed had induced the entire fiasco. But... why at such an extreme rate? Couldn't he have done something... more minor? Something like, hide Mustang's gloves or shave his head while he was sleeping or even put a mustache and beard on his face with a permanent marker. Why something so... huge?"

"I don't know. I seriously d-" Bloch halted his sentence, midword when he heard something. He raised a hand for silence.

"Footsteps. Back to the desks!" Breda ordered in a hushed tone. Noisily, the crew hustled over; making large screeches with the chairs they were dragging. Along with that were calls of "Move!" and "Damn chair!" after crossing one another's paths. But without a doubt, they made it their destination safely.

The door opened and black boots followed. A tall brown-haired man with blonde bangs walked in. He scanned the scene with his blue eyes and saw something odd. _The crew is... reading? And doing leftover paperwork? _One of the soldiers looked up and had a face of relief.

"Good man, Jean Havoc," Breda said. "Scared the jeebies out of me..." Breda gripped his heart for a meloD affect.

"Don't worry about it. They'll come."

"Wait... What?" Falman asked, noticing the tone in Havoc's voice.

"They'll be here- the general and the lieutenant. They'll get here."

"Did you talk to them?"

It was as if Havoc was suddenly engulfed in slimes of paparazzi with the soldiers asking him all sorts of questions. "How'd you get through?" "I know you talked to Hawkeye, but did you get through with the general?" "What'd they say?" "Did they mention anything about what happened?"

"I only talked to the lieutenant," was Havoc's simple answer. "I got through just by calling in every hour or so until she picked up. Hawkeye didn't mention anything at all about what happened last night. I asked her a question, and that was pretty much it. She hung up after that." Havoc made a loud crunching sound with his teeth. He spit the shell out; it found itself at the bottom of the trash bin.

"Oh... is that all?"

"Yeah."

-

"Eh, Roy, you okay?" Maes asked, that morning. It was late. Seven thirty. Roy Mustang should've left for work an hour and a half ago. "C'mon Roy. Wake up. Wake up, already! C'mon!" Maes warned. "You can't stay under there forever."

"I'm fine! I'm awake."

Roy didn't sound like... like he had the night a few hours ago.

"Excuse me?" Maes said.

"I know it was just another dream, Maes. And that's okay. I'm cool with it. You can keep doing what you do, Hughes. But nothing's gonna penetrate through me, you got that?" Roy emerged from his blankets suddenly and looked the apparition square in the eye. "You, or whoever the hell is sending those visions, came just keep on sending them, because I know for a _fact _that neither Riza or myself would even think about breaking up."

Roy jumped up and got dressed for work. "Listen here, Maes. See, if you even try a stunt like that, I'm sorry but as much as a great friend you are, I wouldn't want you around."

"Roy-" Maes began. He's in denial, Maes thought.

"Let me finish, Hughes. Those little dreams aren't fun. Especially if you put Riza into it. And did you see that last one? I was pissed. Very pissed. Hughes, dammit, you are one lucky son of a bitch that you're dead. Hell, what you were about to say had better been 'I didn't bring that dream to you, Roy'. Those words better come out of your mouth." Roy was near to the point where his blood was boiling just as he began to button the last button of his cream colored button-up. "So spit it, Hughes."

"Roy. I'm sorry. Those aren't the words that are about to follow." Maes waited for Roy's response. Roy raised an eyebrow, ready to stalk up to the ghost.

"It wasn't a dream. It really happened."

Roy turned away with a mixed look of unbelief and anger. The expression of a cold shoulder didn't go unnoticed. A scowl- only it was harsher.

"Sonuvabitch!" Roy outraged. "Do you really fuckin' believe that I would fall for something so blunt and so pathetic?"

"Yes, I would," Maes yelled, suddenly growing from three inches to three feet, and still growing. "Because... because it happened, Roy!" Roy scowled deeper.

"It isn't true!" Roy protested.

"Roy. Let me tell you something. Of all people, who was it that put you and Hawkeye together- even before the two of you went out- who was it?" Hughes asked. He paused, waiting for an answer from Roy. It never came. "Who was it that tried so hard to push you two together? Who was it that went beyond the laws of life and the commands of the military to get the two of you to think of each other more than just co-workers, or superior over subordinate, or even more than just friends?" Another pause. "You know who it was? It was-"

"It was you. It was you Hughes."

"Exactly. Why on earth would I leave the sunshine rays of heaven to come back to earth just to get you in the right mind to spit that courage out of a war hero? Why?" No answer. "Truth be told, I'm sorry that this didn't work out like you hoped for it to. I really am. But it happened, Roy. She broke up with you."

-

"Footsteps! Go!" Bloch urged. He noticed them first, upon being the closest to the door. There was no mistake about it. This time, it had to be either the lieutenant of the general. Armstrong had checked in long before, so that killed him. Jacoby Whitcomb and Graham had other business to attend to. Unless a messenger or some other guy randomly strolled in, it was going to be Hawkeye or Mustang.

Option: Some other random guy strolled in. The sarges and the officers all sighed with relief when they saw the young newbie who went by Luke Lansen. "Uh, is Lieutenant Havoc here?" he asked timidly.

"I'm here," Havoc announced tilting his head back. He spit out a pistachio shell again. He averaged ten shells a minute so far. "Whatcha need, Lansen? Er... you can come in. You don't have to stay in the"- spits shell- "doorway."

"Uh, yessir," Lansen answered quickly. The private first class walked into the office with a quick breeze, somewhat feeling nervous. "Lieutenant, sir, um, you forgot to sign this." Lansen handed Havoc the file. "It regards to my successful transfer from East Headquarters. Master Sergeant Fuery already did, so. So did my company and regiment commander. I just need you to sign it. I'll give it to the colonel and he ought to send it out."

"Right." Havoc picked up a pen, signed it lazily and sloppily and said, "Okay. That ought to be it... Say, who's your regiment leader?"

Lansen told him.

_Colonel Armstrong? Since when did he become a colonel? When did he get promoted, nevertheless, jumped two ranks? _Havoc asked himself, looking towards the door, thinking as if he heard something. _I'm being paranoid._

"Listen, Lieutenant. See, I'm sorry. And.. And... I-I-" It was a new voice...

_I'm not being paranoid._

Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in with Black Hayate. Everyone turned to look, trying to keep their faces steady instead of burying cowardly in their paperwork. Obviously, she wasn't just with Hayate. There was someone else.

His name was Edward Elric.

Once the room saw him, they couldn't help but send ominous glares at the small boy. The conclusion was obvious: Ed did it. And nothing could be helped. Knowing eyes staring at him, Ed weakly ignored them, but he still felt them. It was hard. He wrecked a relationship that could've gone... somewhere; everyone was mad at him- including Alphonse; and without knowing it, a group of people will never be able to help him with his problem. The problem about Winry. And not only that, but Ed was just feeling sick. Like he needed to vomit-sick.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry. Can't that be enough? I didn't mean for... I know..."

Riza didn't respond. She just sat down and began reading a file thoroughly.

Ed had enough. He didn't like to be ignored. His temper was rising and his brain couldn't take it. He felt himself go red with anger and a small amount of guilt and whined, "You know, you broke up with him. If you're just so goddamn mad about wrecking your own life with General Pony-Ass, why don't _you_ say _you're_ sorry and get back together with him? How the hell is it my damn fault that you broke up with him?"

"It isn't," Riza said, speaking up. "You can ask someone else if you want that question answered."

Havoc gulped. That 'someone' was probably him.

-

"Maes," Roy muttered. "What did I do wrong? Can't you just... turn back time or something? Can you try to talk to God and, and do something so this wouldn't have ever happened? I really don't want to lose her Maes."

"She'll still be there," Maes reasoned.

"But it won't be the same. Can't you... do something?"

"I'm only a conscience, Roy. I'm not a miracle worker."

"But, can't you... aren't you friends with the Big Guy? Can't you do something so this hasn't ever happened?"

Roy sat there; cornered by the walls he sat by in his corner in the bedroom. Knees up and arms dangling from them, he sat their motionless. His nightstand stood to his left where several other things lay. His pocket watch, his previously mentioned wallet, a crew picture- the ones with all his loyal friends and military buddies. And then there was the one with him and Riza, both in an open smile and Hayate barking cheerfully. One of their favorite first dates at the park. It was a great day.

"I can't," Maes answered. "He doesn't bargain."

Roy couldn't help it. He transmuted a paper clip from his pocket watch, uncurled it. He brought it close to his wrist.

Maes couldn't help but think that this was worse- much worse then Ishbal. It didn't even relate.

On reflex, Hughes kicked the paperclip away from him and only then did he realize what Roy was going through a where he currently was. He was on stage four out of five- the stage of depression, and from that comes one more step and Roy's complete- complete with grieving.

It didn't matter. That kick was useless against the Flame Alchemist, for the next thing he did was transmute a small budding flicker of flame. Roy rolled up a small piece of paper, which inside held ash in which he recently decomposed from the paperclip, and let the flames burn on the bottom of it. Like a cigarette.

He was going to stick the butt of it against himself.

"If you want to kill yourself," Maes began. "You can do it. I won't stop you. I'll let someone else find out how you died and let and let the autopsy tell how you supposedly died. But I'll only tell a handful of people- you're closest pals- how you really died. I hope you're okay with that." And after that last sentence, Maes disappeared.

Roy couldn't find him after that. He tried, and since he tried, he was alive. Maes was right- Roy couldn't kill himself if he tried. He played too big of an important role in this world for things to go bad.

Stage five out of the five stages of grief: Acceptance.

Roy accepted it. Riza Hawkeye probably just wasn't the one.

**A/N: Okay, lemme tell ya, I was supposed to post this in April, but better late than never right? So, yup... school's ended, so I'm headed to the top of the junior high food chain in August. But in between that, there's summer break. I haven't been working on this much during the school year, so I hope that the summer season will get me in the mood to do a better job on updating. Plus, I think this chapter was really, very, short... That's my opinion anyway, cuz I reread and edited this bootleg-quick. **

**As for Ed and Winry- I haven't forgotten about it at all. This is how it's supposed to go. Something will happen between the two of them... will it be good or bad though? To all you Royai people: I'm sorry, my bad, but this is how the cookie crumbles. But hey, if you're good... **

**Okay... so... **

**TRL/TRLFTR: Quandtuniverse, flOofymikO, Automailjunkie44, Drifting One, Forgottenspirit636, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, Give us Peace, winglessfairy25, Bar-Ohki, joua197, youngwriter56, and Tate Freak.**

**Hey! It passed this story's first birthday! Happy belated anniversary "You Not So Average Royai Story"! ... It's belated 4 days... **


	23. Same Names and Faces, Different Personal

**A/N: YO! Don't you guys love summer break? I get to post much faster cuz all I'm really doing here, at home, is watching some old DVDs, reading books and mangas, watching T.V., chores, and the usual internet. Yes. I realized that during the entire school year, I only updated like 4 times. Not cool. But, hey, I'll work better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I keep forgetting to do this.**

**Me: I OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!**

**Cops: -rush over and throw me to the floor- you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at interrogation time and at court.**

**Me: That's what happens when you say you own something, but you really don't.**

**By the way, we're still on the same day as we were last chapter.**

**Ch. 23**

**Same Names, Same Face, Different Personalities**

First Sergeant Fuery had just found out he was promoted and felt lief breaking in his new jacket. It left him a great feel knowing that he was a bit closer to becoming an actual officer rather than being an enlisted grunt.

However, on that very day was the day after the Alchemy Exam, which would subtract some of his joy, leaving it neutral, as if the Exam never happened, yet as if he was never promoted. Fuery felt very... odd at this mixed emotion as he began walking into the main office building, summoned for reasons unknown.

"First Sergeant Fuery, glad you're here," a sergeant major approached him unexpectedly. Fuery instantly recoiled his arm and shot his hand up for a quick salute. The sarge major returned the gesture. "I need you to fix something for me," he began after exchanging their respects. "One of my squad mates thinks that there's a wire problem with the radio he's using. You think you can trick it out?"

"Um, sorry, but I'm here under official business. I can't really dawdle, sir," Fuery responded.

"Ah, under General Mustang is it?"

"Uh, not really." Fuery dwindled his thumbs. "But I'll try and come back and take a look at it."

"You be sure to do that. You're the only tech engineer I can trust, even if you are just a first sergeant." Fuery tried to welcome that as a compliment rather than an insult in disguise.

Fuery blinked at that time. "Uh, thank you Sergeant Major." Fuery saluted, displaying the fact that he was about to leave. The higher-ranking sergeant returned the salute and left Fuery to go about his business. Walking into the mailroom, the secretary announced to him, "First Sergeant! Over here!"

Fuery instinctively turned his head at the woman's sudden yelp and started towards her desk. "Sir, this just came in from East HQ. It's from Brigadier General Hakuro." She handed the newly promoted sergeant a manila envelope. The flap was wrapped with red string from its hook. Fuery nodded at the secretary and she continued. "It's really meant for General Mustang; however, he hasn't checked in yet, has he?"

Fuery shook his head. "No, he hasn't."

"I wonder what has him so late. It's almost noon." The office worker suddenly lowered her voice. "I heard rumors that there was a small dispute at the State Alchemy Exam involving him and a false indication, about a certain alchemist's doing, along with a pretense involving the rule of fraternization. I heard that the General and one of his subordinates had broke that rule."

Fuery looked down, as if blaming himself.

"Hey wait, you were there weren't you First Sergeant?" the secretary asked with sudden curiosity. Fuery stammered, unsure of how to answer that question, for if he answered truthfully, Fuery would find himself lost in questioning. Instead however she said, "Well, since you were there, can you tell me whom the claim was under?" Fuery stuttered once again. "No wait!" she interrupted once again. "In my opinion, don't tell anyone I said this, but if the General should be romancing anyone in this military," she began as Fuery leaned in closer. The secretary sighed, "I think it should be the first lieutenant- the sniper. Riza Hawkeye. I mean they're almost always seen together. They'd look like a cute couple who'd probably even hack it. Don't you think so, too?"

Fuery pulled back. "Err... yeah. Yeah, I thought so too."

-

As Fuery began walking in the direction of the stairway, he stopped, seeing that other soldiers were stopping their chatter and their tracks and moving along to the wall, saluting. Realizing he had arrived, Fuery went to an empty spot near the staircase doors and saluted as General Mustang passed by. He only took quick leer at the First Sergeant before saying, "Sergeant Fuery, come with me."

Like an obedient dog, Fuery followed. Roy put his hand up, signalling the loyal leathernecks behind him to be at ease just as he and Fuery began ascending a stairway to Roy's office with no sounds other than the echoes of their footsteps. They reached the designated floor and Fuery accidentally muttered, "Sir, if you don't mind my asking... you're not angry with any of us, are you?"

He and Roy were still walking to his office. Fuery felt the officer probably wouldn't answer the question until he said, "No, Sergeant Fuery. I'm not mad at anybody." Roy shoved his key into the keyhole and welcomed the enlisted man into the large sitting room. Two large wooden oak doors in the back led to the real office.

"Sir," Fuery started, once again. "Is there a chance that you and the lieutenant could ever-"

"Fuery, leave it alone," Roy addressed/ Fuery abruptly shut his mouth and stared at the floor.

"I apologize, sir."

Roy sighed and seated himself down on one of the black leather sofas. "Give me the envelope." Fuery handed the package to the youngest General in Amestris Military history without hesitation and stepped back, feeling that it was his time to leave the office. He saluted under protocol and began tracing his steps backwards.

"Wait a minute, Fuery." The first sergeant stopped and turned one hundred and eighty degrees towards the marshal. Roy had his hand over his mouth while the other one held all the documents. His onyx eyes focused on the accounts with great intensity. "You know what, forget about it, Fuery. You may leave."

"Sir," Fuery said, saluting once more before departing.

-

"Took your time, First Sergeant?" Hawkeye asked him once the soldier had returned.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. I got a little bit caught up in something."

"That's alright."

Kain Fuery looked around, noticing the sudden decrease of soldiers in and around the office. There were barely any souls on the floor alone. In this office at the very moment, there were only four people. All of them feeling very low-spirited at the moment. Himself, Sergeant Bloch, Lieutenant Havoc, and Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Noticing the confusion on his face, Hawkeye said, "Several of the junior officers were summoned for an assembly regarding yesterday's events. Most of the generals are conducting this."

"Why didn't you or Lieutenant Havoc go?"

Havoc groaned, answering the question on his own account. "There are only two other junior officers other than me and Hawkeye who aren't intended to attend. They said we had to maintain the so-called 'peace'. But the real reason is because we worked directly under General Mustang for a series of years and they probably don't want us biased against what they generally say. They think we're uncooperative, unless General Mustang supports whatever they're up to."

Havoc slammed his pen on his desk. Small blots of ink formed along the desk and his forefinger and thumb. "What the hell makes them think we don't have a damn mind of our own with our own thoughts and opinions?" he yelled, uproariously.

"Lieutenant Havoc, I understand your outlook of things, but I suggest you restrain yourself," Riza strongly recommended.

Havoc examined her briefly before sitting back down. "Sorry, Lieutenant."

Ed Elric sat at one of the spare desks; legs sprawled onto the stool across from him. A smug frown placed on his face. However unaware he looked at the moment, he was conscious of all that was going on in the office. Turning his head out the window, he thought, _is this how it was while Hawkeye and Mustang were dating? If it was, I sure didn't make a heck of a difference around the other guys. _Ed sighed. _But what if it was more eventful around here then? Did that make work enjoyable for Havoc and the rest? What kind of things happened while I wasn't around? _

_And what happens when know one's around either of them? They show who they really are- past the military soldiers and protocol they knew-? Or were they more sensitive or romantic... not Hawkeye... Ew. But what if it really was something along the lines of that? _

_Even though I don't exactly know the details of everything between these guys, what if it really was my fault? What if they did have something there and a sixteen-year-old kid who's barely over five feet comes out of nowhere and wrecks it all? _

"And where is Mustang now? Does he even know that... that the other generals are plotting this coup?"

"That's enough Havoc," Riza barked.

Havoc suddenly had a sudden urge to stand up for himself and he walked up towards the higher-ranking lieutenant, knowing very well that he was breaking the rule of insubordination.

Hawkeye didn't look pleased and had one hand on her holster before you could spit out your cigarette (or in this case pistachio). "You have the audacity to stand up against me? Know your place, Lieutenant Havoc. I will tell you once more to sit down and shut your mouth before I'll be obliged to take action."

Ed sat up, realizing what was happening. He felt he should do something before a shot was fired and it actually hit someone's organ. Obviously, Fuery wasn't exactly about to bud it. But Ed sat there, frozen and bewildered, unsure whether he should do this. What if it leads to something... meaningful or worthwhile?

"You," Havoc said. "Know _your_ place." Havoc didn't blink and neither did Riza. She had a cold glare in her eyes; her face steady. Havoc had eyes that held knowledge and wisdom. Havoc, the new Yoda, wasn't about to back down. Both still refused to even wince. Fuery was currently backed up against a wall with a pleading and worried look on his face. Bloch, who was nearly forgotten in all this excitement, was still at his desk. The black pen in hand, ready to sign something, had only been delayed for the commotion, a disbelieving facial expression. Ed still wanted to jump in, but for a reason unknown, held back.

Jean softened up. His shoulders relaxed and a sigh came out of his mouth. He forced Riza's arm and hand away from the nine-millimeter pistol. "Listen Riza," he began, doing away with the protocol and onto the first name basis. "I think you need to let-up a little. It's been a really long week and I think we all need a break from everything." Riza looked away. "None of this is my business," Havoc said, "but I think all of you," Havoc then turned to Ed, "Including you Ed, and especially the General need to talk.

"You don't have to do it now, if you don't want to." Havoc leaned back against one of the desks. "We can all set up an appointment with him over 'business' and turn it into this personal matter. But in the time between that, we can all get our composure back together, or we can keep biting each other like we're a pack of vicious wild dogs."

Havoc looked from Riza to Ed to Bloch and then to Fuery. "My offer still stands. Both sides. We can take today off, blame it on me for not getting anything done. We don't have to do anything. We can just lie down and reminisce what we did in our own head. If anyone wants to talk, I did minor in psychology.

"And I can schedule the appointment with General Mustang if anybody doesn't want to," Havoc continued. Ed started sighing heavily, as if he had been engaged in a brutal physical battle, even though mentally he really was. Ed lowered his head and bit his lip as he thought about what Havoc just said- about everyone needing to gain their peace of mind. How they all needed to lessen the tenseness in the room and in their own heads. And for that, Ed was grateful. He was grateful he didn't stop the dispute between Havoc and Hawkeye earlier; his gut was right. Something meaningful did come out of this.

Kain Fuery was still huddled in the back corner, unsure whether or not he ought to move. The scene looked very much under control and Riza didn't exactly look as though she might try and go for the Beretta once again. To him, Ed looked expressionless, partly on the fact that he couldn't tell, for Ed's dandelion bangs hung over his face. That made it impossible for anyone to even see his eyes. Havoc, stern and stubborn, still leaned against the desk, possibly waiting for someone to speak his or her opinion. He wondered whether or not any of the words from his unrehearsed speech got through to anyone. Bloch still sat there, unknowing that he involuntarily was holding his breath. Barely a muscle had shifted at all. Bloch's eyes were dry from having not had blinked in fear of missing something dramatic only the naked eye could catch. His pen was still at the same angle it was a few minutes ago, when he nearly signed the file.

Havoc made the first move and saluted to Hawkeye. "My conduct was very improper for a lower ranking soldier as of myself, ma'am. I know I must endure my punishment for my misbehavior and I will accept it, for I have deserved what I have had coming to me. The major offense I have broken, insubordination, has me willing to have my rank stripped, ma'am."

The imperturbable Hawkeye sighed. She saw Ed, Fuery, and Bloch eyeing her uneasily, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Ed blinked. _This looks very familiar. Like when Hawkeye goes above her rank and then reprimands Mustang for his actions, and then apologizes on a dime. It's the same thing. Hawkeye is playing Mustang and Havoc is playing Hawkeye. Havoc's just looking out for her as Hawkeye would for Mustang._

"You have forty seconds, Havoc," Riza said, sighing. "Forty seconds, twenty-five push-ups. And spit out that pistachio shell. I heard it clucking about in your mouth while you were making your speech."

"Yes, ma'am," Havoc said, knocking the shells out of his mouth into the nearest trash can, then getting down as Riza's stopwatch emerged.

"I think we missed something." Breda walked into the office as Havoc was on his nineteenth push-up.

"You sure as well did," Havoc said. He didn't break a sweat as he looked up and ended his twenty-first push-up. Hawkeye muttered something about his nose having to touch the floor; otherwise he'd have to them all over again. Havoc answered a, "Yes ma'am. I'll correct my actions." Havoc made sure the tip of his nose touched down on his twenty-second.

Havoc finished with several seconds to spare and saluted to First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who in turn returned it.

"Yeah, we missed something all right," said Lieutenant Ross, answering Breda.

-

"General Mustang, sir," Brigadier General Hakuro said, speaking through the phone and standing stock straight. Hakuro had been transferred to East Headquarters yesterday. "What brings about this unexpected call from someone important such as yourself?"

_Apparently, he hasn't heard what happened at the exam_, Roy thought blandly. _So long as no one transfers to East City, then he won't hear anything. _Roy coughed. "I was wondering about the files you sent me. Is this true?"

"Uh, what, specifically, is true, sir?"

"The dates on East and Central Command Headquarters? For the leave?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Hakuro answered without hesitance. "The beginning day for both East and Central Command Headquarters' vacationing leave is correct. I know the dates are both exactly alike, and-"

"Then if that's the case, who will be commanding both forts?"

"I'm having New Optain working out on the paperwork for that. They have confidently assured me that they will hold down East Headquarters for the time being. They're working on getting some skilled alchemists from the west and south to help bunk her down. We all know how tough it is in East City. Especially the borderline's Customs Service and Immigrations."

"And what about Central?"

"Well, uh, sir, I'm still working on that. I think I have one of the minor forts up north wanting to experience less snow, so I believe they'll probably be waving some troops of their own to hold Central HQ down, but as I said before, they're still sorting out all the papers."

Roy smirked. "Good. That's all, General Hakuro." Roy placed the phone on its hook and laid back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head and crossing one leg over the other.

_It's been awfully quiet around headquarters today. Don't you think so Maes? _A sad attempt to try and bring him back, but for an unknown reason, Roy hadn't seen or heard from Maes since before he left his home. He tried to bring him back into his mind while he walked to HQ, still waiting for his car to return from the auto body shop, but he failed miserably each time.

_C'mon Maes. I'm sorry. You know me... Okay, you're right. An attempt to ending one's life is nothing one should ever ignore even if it has already been attempted once... But Maes... _Roy sighed. _Fine. It's okay buddy. I deserve it. Take your time if you want._

Roy continued to lean back in his chair. He felt it would tip over if he tilted back far enough, and Roy didn't want that. But kept risking it anyways. He dared to see how far he could go before the chair busted on him or chickening out. Roy sighed and the fore wheels on his chair slammed to the ground in balance.

"I'm going out. I need to think," he said to no one in particular. He stood up, deciding to leave his military jacket behind, and proceeded to exit his office, then left the vast sitting room.

Every soldier who saw him saluted at Roy with respect he as walked by, but Roy didn't feel like the hot thug on campus. He felt really horrible for a guy who accomplished so much in only three decades. Roy almost forgot to wave his 'at ease' to the soldiers before descending the stairs. As he passed other soldiers, along the stairway and the halls, they all saluted to him as well, regardless of what they heard of what happened yesterday. He was their superior. And with a flick of his hand, they would all return to one's own business.

Roy eventually reached the outdoors. Despite the real mood he felt inside, the day was bright and the sun shone brilliantly through each cloud. The sunlight blinded Roy's eyes and he had to squint, using his hand to cover a section of his face. He plainly loitered before coming to his senses.

Suddenly ignoring the beams of light streaming through the atmosphere and onto his face, Roy jammed his hands into his pants pockets and continued taking in scenery. Some soldiers were on break and smoking cigarettes in the permitted area. Roy found himself surprised to as how Havoc wasn't among the usual bunch. Roy passed on and saw some other soldiers who were just lounging around, having an early lunch break by the courtyard.

Roy sighed and threw himself against one of the oak trees. He eased himself down along the bark of it and landed on the ground, knees up, and arms dangling off them. Roy stared up, and in result he heard a familiar yelp. The yelp of a dog named Black Hayate who currently was scampering toward him. To Roy, the dog seemed oblivious that the special relationship between him and his owner had suddenly come to an abrupt stop.

Roy welcomed the dog as it licked Roy's face. "Hey, boy. Riza letting you walk free today, huh?" The mixed bred dog barked, which Roy took as the response for 'yes'. And then, like a force, Roy glanced upwards. He saw a window and through that window he saw Riza Hawkeye's back. She was probably facing what used to be Roy's subordinates. Fuery, Falman, Breda, and Havoc... the regular bunch.

Roy sighed yet again. "I'm guessing you don't know what happened between the two of us; am I right Hayate?" The dog still did not understand the human language and all he could do was respond with the sharp bark. Roy was still looking up at the window just as he asked and just as Hayate answered. Hayate's piercing yelp was what caused his owner to turn around.

They both locked eyes for a few brief seconds. And in those seconds, it felt like all the odd, fun things that happened between them visualized through their eyes and into their heads. Every little forgotten moment, and every little line between them, including the "I love you"s and the "Yes, sir"s had suddenly rushed in.

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye didn't know it at the time, but a strong unknown feeling inside of each of them said something. Something important.

-

"... Does he even know what's going on? I mean..." Breda and Ross were quickly informed about the spectacular events in the office they had missed while they were out. The two, Breda and Ross, were the other two junior officers Havoc previously mentioned who were not invited to the small, 'secret' 'party'. They were away on a 'suggestion' from Hawkeye to sneak in and see what it was all about.

"Is he even here?" Breda asked. Everyone in the office who was curious about what happened at the so-called coup was waiting anxiously, but both Ross and Breda demanded to know what had happened in the office that got Havoc spitting out pistachio shells while doing several push-ups at a time. That and why the room looked so... abnormal. Ed looked totally ashamed, yet began to recover. Fuery pushed against a wall. Bloch kicking his legs and waving his arms because they were completely numb. Weird.

"Hum," Fuery interrupted in order to answer the question. "But, the general is here today. He was who I ran into earlier."

Through the group's conversation, Riza neither heard, nor saw anything. She was still eye-locked with her... ex. Ahem. The commanding officer.

"He's here? Really?" Havoc said. "He didn't even bother to check in or say 'hi' or anything like he... used to do."

"Like he used to do... when he and Hawkeye were dating."

Havoc gave a small smile that was meant more for reassurance than it was for joy. "Well, the general never was much for keeping secrets. Especially about his love life. Only a few times was he really serious about keeping it in check." Apparently, no one was looking at Havoc, but he knew clearly that they all heard what he said. Jean took the chance to turn and see where the first lieutenant was. Havoc assumed she certainly wasn't in the room. She would've scolded them harshly by now.

He was wrong. She was right there, looking out the window; lost in trans, one would say. _That's... weird. She never really was one to daydream_, Havoc thought, making the choice to leave it alone, rather than approach her. With that, Havoc shifted to his other knee to kneel upon and accidentally bumped a desk.

Like a pendulum swing, the desk rocked against one, which hit a chair, which tipped over and the back of it was directly hooked under a drawer's doorknob. Havoc somehow already had his foot trapped and wrapped around one of the chair's legs. To free his leg, he pulled on it and the chair tipped over, opening the drawer too far until the drawer didn't have anymore railing support. That caused a whole bunch of files, folders, and other miscellaneous documents to spill out.

Riza spun around.

-

"Agh!! Yeow! Hayate!!" Roy screamed suddenly, he too breaking his gaze and instantly whining to get the dog off and for him to quit biting. "Hayate! Down! Down, boy! Black Hayate!" Even with Roy's constant yelps and orders, the dog continued biting Roy's left leg and working his way up.

A couple soldiers saw what was happening and rushed to help.

"Get that damn dog off!" someone yelled.

"Who does it belong to?"

"Who else? Get Hawkeye out here! This is her mutt!"

"Where is she?"

"Go check that place where the junior officers are all at!"

"I don't think she's there, Colonel."

"Check anyways, boy! If she isn't, then go look for her in one of her offices!"

"Which one?"

"Check the marksmen's office; if she's not there head to the platoon leaders; if she's not there go out onto the shooting range!"

Roy writhed in pain, knowing very well that Riza Hawkeye wasn't anywhere in the suggested areas. "Dammit, Hayate! Get off!"

-

The drawer Havoc had knocked over belonged to a desk. That desk belonged to Riza Hawkeye. And with that, Riza had simultaneously broke glances with Roy (for his own reason). Nothing of great importance spilled out. A few folders, files and others. But there were two exceptions. A sentimental personal item of hers, and something of business in disguise as two- a manila envelope and a manila folder. The first lieutenant snatched both up before Havoc, who was helping sort things out, could see.

Too late. Havoc took a glace at the sentimental object. He sighed as he put the drawer back onto the rail.

-

"Sonuvabitch! Someone get that goddamn dog out of here!"

"Did you find her?" what appeared to be the highest-ranking soldier out of the few to notice what happened to their leader asked. One of the three soldiers had returned.

"No, Lieutenant Colonel. She wasn't in platoon offices. There's no one there at all."

"Where else could she be?"

Roy bit on his hand to restrain him from yelling his lungs out. _Oh my gawd! What the hell?!_ Roy used his other hand to grip onto his right pant leg, the safe leg. A just then this red sticky liquid began seeping through his left pant leg, signifying the flow of blood exiting his body. The excruciating pain wasn't joyful and his leg began feeling numb.

_Hayate, what's your problem? Quit biting me, boy!_

"If you want something done right," the lieutenant colonel said. "You have to do it yourself." He quickly saluted to the commander and said, "I apologize, sir. I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll find that first lieutenant who owns this wild mongrel. And to think it was _trained,_ by all people. Hedger, you stay here."

"Yessir," the private said. Roy's leg began minor twitching. "Ah, sir. Should I get the paramedics our here? Sir?"

"What the hell do you think?!" Roy growled viciously, nearly biting his own hand off.

Hedger stepped back in surprise as Luke Lansen came running. "Sir," he said to Roy, showing the slightest obeisance. "Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't at the meeting," he panted.

"I don't give a shit! Of course she wasn't there!" Roy barked, trying to force push Hayate away. The attempt was a horrible failure. "Get Fuery or someone with a dog out here, right now!"

And just then, Hayate began 'cuddling' Roy with his muzzle. He seemed to be purring against him along the top of the pant leg, where his left pocket was. He buried his head into the deep pocket and emerged soon enough, something small, cubic, and covered in velvet in his mouth. Black Hayate made a small noise as if in apology and Roy turned to look at him. The biting stopped, not to mention the piercing pain.

Lansen and Hedger watched with their mouths gaping.

-(The same time Roy was getting the hell bit out of him)

"What's that irritating scream?" Falman asked, just walking in.

"And where have you been, Officer Falman?" Havoc asked, imitating his superior, the sharpshooter.

"Sorry. I was in the Investigations Department Building. They were low on lieutenants and captains. I had to fill in."

"Oh."

Ed, anxious to figure out what was making the terrible, ear-popping sound, had casually took to one of the windows in the office. He stared through it. By the westward doors, the usual few were having the smoke. All of them were enlisted guys. Not an officer among them. Ed began scanning to another area when his head stopped short.

_Not an officer among them..._ Ed's head blasted behind him to look at Jean Havoc. He was discussing something with Falman and Hawkeye, he saw. There wasn't a cigarette in Havoc's mouth. The only things in there were those darn pistachios. Ed shook his head and made himself continue looking for the mysterious screamer.

It was right in front of him, too. Roy Mustang was cursing wholly at a certain black and white mixed bred dog. Its name was Black Hayate, and he seemed to be the suspect in a wild dog attack. There was a small pool of blood tracing the general's left leg that continued running like a stream of water headed for a manhole.

Meanwhile, we join the conversation Ed took note of.

"Lieutenant, I'm very... sorry to say, but they're finding you guilty. You and the General," Falman said. "That's what some of the senior-officers were discussing when I happened to stroll on in. I overheard them say that fraternization is a major offense-"

"That's not true!" Havoc said. "I read that stupid code book a dozen times! It's a minor offense."

Falman leaned back against the wall as he crossed his arms, showing his discontent. "Investigations doesn't seem to care. They feel it's a major offense because it involved the highest ranked general in Amestris. You know how he's... like... a quarter of what is considered Fuhrer. He rules the military and law enforcement end of this country while the political, social, and economical sides each get their own twenty-five percent end profit of our nation," Falman interpreted.

"What's wrong with that?" Havoc asked. "Big deal! The social and economical ends don't have a law on 'being friendly'."

"The political side does."

"So?"

Breda decided to cue in at the moment, his still fractured arm resting on one of the wooden desks. "Look at it this way, Havoc. See, you heard how Mustang 'rules the military and law enforcement end of this country' thing Falman just said?" Havoc nodded. "Well, it's like this. The ruler of rules _breaks_ one of his own rules. Don't you think that's a little bit unorthodox?"

Havoc nodded. "I see. But if he's the ruler of these so-called rules, then why not kill that certain one?"

"He doesn't _make_ the laws; he just enforces them however way he can."

Breda continued then. "That's how they said it at the junior officer meeting." He looked up at that time, both to the ex-chain smoker and to the deadeye sharpshooter. "Listen, me and Falman, we're not siding with them obviously. I'm just quoting they're side of the story."

Falman nodded and said, "Yeah. I don't mean to be a bearer of tragic news either, but it was some sort of fate that I heard what I did and that I have a memory as good as for me to quote every word they said."

Riza spun around on the heel of her spit-shined boot. All of them knew she barely spoke a word at all during the unofficial uncalled-for briefing. "I'm going for a walk," she said, her stoic face firm and her eyes wandering down to her holster. "I'll be at the shooting range." She stepped out the door, only grabbing a folder from her desk before exiting.

Havoc glared at the floor for a moment. "Wait," he said. "Lieutenant!" Havoc rushed to the door and had his hand on the doorknob when Breda had caught hold of him, uttering, "Chill, Havoc. If anybody can take care of his or her own self, it would be First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Y'dig?"

Havoc nodded, understanding fully.

Ed totally oblivious to what happened moments ago, shouted out, "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Black Hayate! He's-" He spun around and saw the marksman wasn't in the room. "Hey!" Ed said, his head delayed. "Where'd Hawkeye go? She was here a few seconds ago."

"Didn't he listen to a word any of them said?" Ross asked Bloch and Fuery. Both shrugged for an answer.

"Yeah," Ed retaliated, overhearing. "I heard every word of it."

The room was suddenly filled over nervousness and the tenseness Havoc had strongly tried to get rid off.

"...And I'm sorry about it, too." Ed hung his head low, letting what had been pride a few days ago now become shame and guilt. "I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. He was right too. I didn't even think. I didn't think at all. I was being irrational again. My anger got the best of me- even though my emotions can't take the blame, and I know that. It's all entirely my fault."

Havoc, angrily pouting with his arms crossed, worded, "We forgive you, FullMetal." He spoke for everyone, and everyone forgave him, more of less. "But you can't whine to us. You have to whine to someone else."

"I... I know. It's General M-" Ed's words were caught in his throat as he started speaking Roy's name. The soldiers looked at him oddly, but Ed turned to look out the window.

"Black Hayate."

"General Black Hayate?"

"No! Hayate- Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog- he dug deep into the general's leg. But," taking a second glance Ed saw and heard the cursing and gnawing finally came to an end.

But not without a price.

-

Lansen, Hedger, and Roy were all standing there, completely shocked. Hayate gestured the general by tilting his head and in return, the man stuck out his left hand. Hayate dropped the object in his palm. There weren't any oozes of drool or any dents caused by the canine's teeth. If that wasn't amazing enough, Roy inferred the reason to as why Hayate was being so rough with his leg was only because the dog wanted to remind Roy of what Riza Hawkeye had been to him. Not just for the year they've been dating, but since the day they met. And that's all Hayate wanted.

"Sir," Lansen began. "I know I'm not involved in any form of your personal life whatsoever, sir, but... is that I w-what I think it is?"

Roy ogled at it. "Yeah. There is an engagement ring in there."

Hedger staggered back." T-then... does that mean... that those rumors are... are true? The fraternizing and everything?"

Roy wasn't listening; he wasn't ignoring either. He was thinking, forgetting about the small drips of blood coming from his leg.

_PHOOM!_

The shrill piercing sound was enough to make Roy jump out of his fantasies. The three of them automatically turn in the direction from which it came. The noise, sounding very much alike to that of an air soft pistol, didn't come from an air soft pistol. But something else, still considered a weapon.

On cue and as if to break the dreading silence, Black Hayate's weight seemed to have given in on him somehow and he collapsed to the dirt floor.

"Black Hayate... Hey, buddy, c'mon. Get up. Are you okay?" Roy said, shifting himself onto his side and elbow crawling towards the beloved dog. "Hey, boy, what's wrong?"

The dog could only whimper.

-

"The Lieutenant Colonel!" Fuery said. "We have to get down there, now! He- he had a gun in his hand." Fuery stammered throughout his announcement. "He... he looked like he was going to shoot him!"

"Fuery, calm down!" Falman said, grabbing hold of the newly promoted first sergeant by the shoulders.

"Yessir, but Hayate... We have to stop the Lieutenant Colonel!" He tore away from the officer and began sprinting to exit the door just as Breda asked, "Wait. What kind of gun did it look like?"

Fuery stopped. "It looked like a shotgun. Single-barrelled." And he tore off running faster than he ever had in his life. He flew down the stairways and halls, failing to salute to other officers as several of them began returning from the 'meeting'. Havoc and company followed behind him, trying to get Fuery's attention.

"Shouldn't we get Lieutenant Hawkeye first?" Ed said, storming in front to catch up with Havoc.

"Go find her, Ed."

"Wait, what?"

"She said she'd be outside, shooting."

"You sure she didn't mean inside?"

"Nah," Havoc objected. "She grabbed a folder on her way out, I noticed. That probably held some files or other and probably went out sniper-shooting."

"But, that site is three-quarters of a mile away from the main base- which is here!"

Havoc thrust one of his hands into his military pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Here kid, take my car. I borrowed it from Bloch. He'll go with you. Bloch!"

"Yes, sir," Denny said, turning away from the group with Ed, out onto the military staff parking lot.

-

"Lieutenant Colonel," Hedger said when the man approached. He and Lansen likewise were too disturbed to exchange salutes. "D- did you just-" The answer was obvious when he saw what the officer held in his hands.

The lieutenant colonel ignored the low ranking soldiers and saluted to Roy; he only lifted himself up slightly. "Sir," the LtC. began. "I'm proud to report I shot down the wild beast." Roy remained expressionless. The officer did not expect that and recovered by turning to the privates. "I take it you did not find that deranged, illicit bitch of a lieutenant-"

Roy drew in a sharp breath of air as if he were going to say something. Instead however, Mustang writhed at his own pain as he stood up, biting his lip severely to hold his own.

"Sir," the LtC. started. "General Mustang, I strongly suggest you lie back down. I'm no medical practitioner and I know there is bacteria, especially outside, but sir, you need to lie back down. The paramedics will be here shortly to transfer you to Central's best hospital rather than the infirmary and-"

"Dammit," Roy said, louder than he intended. At that exact moment Fuery came onto the grounds, only a hundred feet away, standing at the westward entrance. Havoc trailed behind the sergeant along with his small platoon. They all lingered when they saw the commotion... that and Hayate lying flat on his side.

-

"She isn't here?! Damn it all!" Ed yelled. "She isn't here! Where the hell could she be?" Ed's automail hand slammed down on the desk. The colonel who ran the advanced shooting ranges just informed Ed and Bloch that First Lieutenant Hawkeye was not present.

"In fact," he had said. "I haven't seen her all week." He rubbed his chin. "Ah, it must be that ankle, huh? Knocked her out for the week?" he assumed.

Bloch answered while Ed cursed away. "No, sir. She decided in enduring the pain rather than take the week off, knowing very well she could walk on her own. To be real, I'm pretty sure she recovered already."

The two, sergeant and major, both left the premises and drove back. "You know something Sergeant Bloch," Ed said as they began driving out. "I really am an idiot." Bloch took his eyes off the road and glanced at the FullMetal Alchemist before returning his concentration to what was in front of him.

"If it weren't for me, they wouldn'tve broken up, and that wouldn'tve lead to their avoiding each other which wouldn'tve caused Hawkeye to go disappear somewhere that nobody knows where the hell she is, nor turning Mustang into a head case to suffer for himself, nor Hayate munching on his limbs. I feel liable for all of this. I really am an idiot."

Bloch didn't give any form of reassurance.

-

Roy glared at the officer who libelled the first lieutenant. "What... Don't you ever call First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye by those words," Roy scolded. "Bitch my ass," he muttered before saying, "You may be two ranks higher than her, but you're no higher than me. Your rank doesn't give you the right to ascertain someone by his or her actions. Nor does it give you the right to shoot down that person's pet," Roy staggered as he motioned at the unconscious dog. "What the hell gave you the slightest idea that you could shoot down Black Hayate?!" Hedger and Lansen wavered back as nearly everyone within hearing range stopped their doings to witness the quarrel.

There was no answer, nor did Roy expect one. "I'm sorry, sir, General Mustang." He began to salute, but Roy cut him off.

"And as for the 'illicit' term you called her for, you can believe what you want."

_Whatever the hell you think won't change a thing about me. _

Instead he said, "If you think that me and my lieutenant had any form of fraternization- a private get-together, a walk in the park, or even a sexual affair, you can just let you minds rot to your improper pleasure." Roy spun around and saw nearly everyone was watching. "That goes for everyone."

Some people were staring at something Roy couldn't figure out. When he traced the stare of one soldier, he found that several of them were looking at his hand. The left one. Roy realized it and pocketed the velvet-covered box, glaring at soldiers just so he could show he was serious. He turned back towards the colonel and said, "Do you understand me?" he asked in a sonorous tone.

"Sir, I understand, sir!"

Roy didn't understand what he felt at the time, but all he knew was that he wasn't focusing. His eyes wandered to Hayate rather than focusing on the LtC. He took note of his best subordinates standing in the background. Roy saw a 9mm Beretta pocketed in someone's holster. He saw Maes Hughes, the real one, not the three-inch version. And he had small visions from the dream he had the night he had fallen asleep on Riza's couch in her house. The colors began tinting variously and Roy felt light-headed.

And like Black Hayate, he couldn't support his weight anymore and plunged downward. He felt how the earth was rock solid, not comforting at all. His stomach hurt too. His leg began getting its feel back- not the most peasant thing. The sounds he were hearing were vague and it felt like there was water in his ears along with that he might be going deaf.

He didn't drop because of the minor leg injury, but because he was under huge stress.

_I guess I can't accept it._

_Who would've thought that becoming the head in this military and knowing the person you love, loves you too- but now doesn't, would totally suck. _

**A/N: YO! Wow. I guess that was a quick update... compared to the last few chapters, I think I did well with my update.**

**I know most of you come for comedy more than you come for the romance, but some of you are getting tired with all the randomness. Some of you just want the EdWin. Others come for fluff and lemons (which all of you know, I hate! I'll only do it under severe pressure). And some come for the romance- not the fluffy stuff- the actual romance. And rarely any of you come for the drama. **

**That's why barely anybody seems to have reviewed last chapter. Not all of you are turning emo- which I have become half of. If any of you saw humor in Hayate's gory attack, then I don't know if you can actually notice the tone here.**

**While we're on the topic of reviews, I only got eight. I don't mean to sound obsessive or nothing, but I haven't gotten a **_**single digit review count**_** for this since a **_**single digit chapter**_**. Do you guys get what I'm saying? My confidence has been lacking and I need some miracle (or a couple reviews) and I'm not gonna beg or bribe. Alright?**

**TRL/TLFTR: Give us Peace, Forgottenspirit636, Free Hero, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, OTP, jenoceana, youngwrite56, winglessfairy25.**

**Wow that was really lacking in the average. But you guys ought to be proud you took the time out of a bunch of other people to review, so give yourself a pat on the back and you know what you guys get now?**

**Bobby Flay! (whom I do not own)**

**I got my buddy Bobby to become the head chef and he can cook anything. His foods are mouth-watering and absolutely D-licious. And so that's what you guys get- Bobby will be your own personal pixilated chef so long as you eat at my restaurant!... Or his, which is in New York City, New York, USA.**

**Discovered Typos That Aren't Really Typos: Somewhere along the lines, I called the lieutenant colonel 'colonel'. Usually, when they'd rather call the officer in short terms, they'd say 'colonel' instead. It's just for short, y'dig. I also found out that I made some of the small scenes with Havoc and Riza.. no. Not HavocAi!! I support the friendship between them, but not the romantic pairing, you dig? **

**Yes, to all of you who were wondering if there will be angst/emo/drama in the next chapter. There will be. But I won't say how much. -sneer-**

**What else is there to say? **


	24. Vulnerable

**A/N: YO! Okay, happy Royai Day to you all. That's all I can think of saying cuz I feel very emo right now (which is part of the reason there's been lack of the "funny stuff")**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm too lazy to even consider owning something so big as FullMetal Alchemist.**

**SETTING: Yeah. We're still on the same day. Maybe a few hours out of it, but it is sundown right about now in this chapter.**

**Chapter 24**

**Vulnerable**

Roy nimbly touched his head before he even had the energy to open his eyes. His head throbbed viciously and that was one of the main reasons he began massaging his temples. The pounding was so unendurable; Roy couldn't keep himself straight. He felt as though the entire room was spinning, and he couldn't even see it because his eyelids were barely drawn. From there, he got vibes of nausea and thinking that, Roy's stomach began getting queasy. And too top it off, he felt as if his left leg didn't belong to him.

Roy blinked, instantly sat up and drew the thin, pale, white blanket away from him, fearing the worst- thinking he had lost his leg. Much to his relief, Roy saw, his leg was completely intact. The only question with it was that the limb completely numb. There were stitches placed along the side of it and bandages to cover up the remainder of it.

Roy Mustang didn't like being hospitalized. He felt that it made him feel weak, vulnerable even.

"Sir," a nurse said strolling in. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, welcoming sky blue eyes that sparkled, and cheeks that seemed to be as soft and pink as a newborn baby's skin. In any other predicament, Roy would've attempted some form of flirting, but this wasn't the prevalent case. "You have a visitor," she said to him.

_That nurse_, Roy thought. _She works at HQ's infirmary. Does that mean I'm still at Headquarters?_

_Wait, a visitor? _Roy perked up, envisioning the guest as Riza Hawkeye. Yet, Roy didn't know if he could to talk with Riza. He really did want to speak to her, but the other side didn't yearn for it. What if it just turned out... wrong? Then again, what if everything played out right and Roy got her back again? But if it turned... awful...

Roy didn't need that to happen. In fact, much of the events, which had taken place that day, and earlier throughout the week were some things Roy never intended to come to face him.

Yet in case everything went smoothly, and if Roy was lucky, he could even get back together with her. Was it worth it?

_I'd rather get dishonorably discharged and become a water pipe mechanic than tolerate this iron curtain any day._

Roy's thoughts were crushed when the sharpshooter didn't walk in. He was part relieved and part disappointed the visitor was none other than Riza Hawkeye's "brother" Jean Havoc (as Havoc would consider himself as) and Roy sat up to look more presentable and Havoc made his way in, thanking the nurse. He saluted when he saw the general; nothing but the tongue, teeth, gums, and other organs in his mouth.

"At ease, Havoc," Roy muttered. His throat felt parched and he was in a real need for water. Miraculously, there was already a glass staring at the general from a desk. He seized it and abosrbed as much as he could before receiving an urge he ought conserve a few fluid ounces of the liquid. He returned the glass to the desk and it made a small '_clink'_ sound.

"As to you, sir," Havoc said, in the most professional tone and took the 'at ease' to be 'at ease' and took a seat. "Sir, I came to see you several times, but the nurse kept saying that you still needed to convalesce." Roy nodded, not thoroughly sure where the second lieutenant was getting at. "But, you know why I'm here, right? ... About... t-the incident."

Roy's deep onyx eyes fled to the floor in retreat. "Yeah. I know. W-w... Did she... Did Riza find out?" Roy stammered.

It was Havoc's turn to stare down. "N... No sir. I'm not entirely sure if anyone apprised her about... you or Hayate. Just imagine how she'd feel. She'd blame it all on herself, either way. Black Hayate is hers and when Fuery witnessed the shooting, his knees buckled and he practically passed out. Fuery's okay now... But when she finds out..." Havoc cleared his throat and changed a portion of the subject. "I don't know if they even found her yet."

"What do you mean by that, Havoc?"

"Sir, we tried looking for her. I sent several of my platoon soldiers out to go for a campus search- the sergeants are leading them. They can't seem to find her anywhere. We checked most of the offices in the main building- from the bottom floor and we're working on Command's floor. I sent other platoons, such as Breda's and Ross' to go check the other buildings and grounds. We've checked all the shooting sites and no one has seen her. Breda's platoon is doing a quick double check on that."

Havoc clenched his fists. "Dammit, Breda! He shouldn'tve held me back. I could've gone after her. Dammit!" Havoc whined.

"You saw her leave the office?"

"Yes, sir."

"Which way did she go?"

Havoc thought. He thought on it hard and long. His gut told him right, but his mind played images saying that she went both ways... But then thinking harder, he saw that she had grabbed the folder aforesaid and placed that on her left side. Her holster was always on her right side for easy drawing. The sun was glaring menacingly and reflected off of something shiny as she walked out.

"Left. She went left. The sun shone against her Beretta."

Roy failed to hide his small grin. _To think she still carries that thing around._ Havoc moved his chair. The sun was setting now. The sky was multicolored, linked in the oddest fashions of pink, red, orange, and blue. Clouds were nothing more than traces of white puffs.

In redirecting his chair, Havoc unintentionally knocked over a table that held Roy's keys. Roy eyed it curiously as the key chain and its inhabitants began spiralling to the floor.

Roy understood. And he knew.

Roy forced himself up and he now stood up on both feet. "Sir," Havoc said, looking breathless. Roy ignored him, grabbed his light blue button up long sleeve, his pants and started for the bathroom. "Sir! Chief! What're you doing?!" Havoc yelled. A nurse ran into the room then, Havoc guessed to check up on them because of his yelling.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really," Havoc stammered, trying to come up with a solution for his excessive yelling. "Um... Yeah. You can just go. It really is nothing." The nurse, shy and obedient, nodded, confused, yet, exited the room. "Chief! What're you doing?" Havoc pounded on the floor. "Hey!"

Roy opened up about a minute or so later. He was dressed completely from head to toe- and not in the cheap, bleached white hospital gown. Light blue long sleeve, his military pants, his officer's jacket hanging on his arm, his noncombat boots spit-shined, his pant ends tucked into his boots, his shirt tucked in all the way around, two buttons at the top undone. The medals on his chest clinked against each other, but were shinier than his boots and the stars on his shoulder bars.

"Let's go," Roy said, turning open the doorknob to exit his room and nonchalantly strolled out. He limped, perceived Jean.

"Chief!" Havoc yelled, realizing suddenly and chasing after the general. As he approached, he saw how a doctor and a nurse had stopped Roy. Jean slowed his legs and feet to stop just a bit behind the chief, listening in on the conversation.

"Sir, we recommend that you stay in bed," one said.

"These stitches are good right?" Roy said. A tone couldn't have been filled with less emotion than the one he just used.

"Yeah, but, but... sir. You can't. Your condition-"

"Is feeling much better," Roy protested. "I have to leave. I need to... It's something restricted. Now, move out of my way."

"General Mustang, sir." A young man began pacing towards the quarrel with casual pace. It was the man who managed the infirmary. His name was widely known along Central and he was one of the best doctors the Amestris Armed Forces has ever seen. He created several potions and concoctions that were all medicines and cures. You could even call him an imitation of Doc Marcoh because he, too, was a State Alchemist (on reserve for wartime and only deployed as a medical unit). And with a name almost as big Tim Marcoh's, everyone praised him. Good thing he was a friend of Roy's, because if anyone else asked him to manage the infirmary, he would've declined.

To Roy, he was another gifted alchemist who only wanted to help others.

Roy returned the gesture of a salute. "Sir," the doctor began. "You know are policy as well as I do- you have yet to recover, sir."

"Kinsey, I'm telling you right now," Mustang hollered to the successful doctor, " to tell you and your staff to stand down."

"Sir, I cannot. You will recover and you will not walk out this door until you do, sir," Kinsey persisted. A very familiar scene, thought Havoc. He thought about what happened earlier in the day. The gun-toting superior versus the ex-chain smoker. Only now it was a fire specializing alchemist arguing against a young, genius medical doctor. Coincidence?

"You got guts, kid," Roy commented. Kinsey was only four years younger than the marshal and he didn't even hold a rank other than a plain old medic (even if he was a state alchemist). Although he was 26, he was still a levelheaded prodigy.

Roy suddenly faked around the medical staff that were blocking his exit and bade a farewell.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon to get these stitches removed," Roy said, waving his hand as the medicals stood in disbelief. Havoc once again had fallen behind and panted to catch up with the commanding officer. They then continued to walk in silence. Soon enough they approached the most important building of Central Headquarters and the both of them, second lieutenant and head general, flew up the stairs. As they reached Command floor, the floor all the way at the top of main headquarters, Roy said, "Havoc stay here."

"But Chief-"

"You heard me," Roy demanded, using his authority well. Havoc nodded and gave a salute as he continued walking down the neatly polished and waxed tiled floor. The Command floor was the big one. It was where everything important took place and where everyone important (enough) was stationed. Roy, the ruler of all those on the Command floor, had his pretentious office at the very end of the hallway.

The alchemist witnessed how several of Havoc's platoon were running around the floor and saying to each other, "Did you find her, yet?" before stopping and saluting. Roy would wave them off. They in turn would continue what they were doing, softly whispering, "Didn't he get mauled by Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog a few hours ago?"

"I thought he was at Central Hospital."

"You think his leg's alright?"

"Don't underestimate him. He's our top general. He presides all of us."

"Yeah. He may be younger than most of the other generals, but this guy has something that got him to jump all the way to the top."

"Uh-huh."

Ignoring the mutters, but consuming the scene, General Mustang observed how several- at least five- soldiers were stationed and gossiping in front of his office suite. Gossiping like other soldiers on the floor.

"It's locked," said a specialist.

"Yeah, Sarge, we can't seem to get it opened," another specialist said to a sergeant first class.

"Where's the engineer? He'll pick it open."

"I don't know."

"Sergeant, what if she's not even in there?"

"We have to keep looking. You heard what Lieutenant Havoc said."

The specialist who was earlier talking was pulled aside by one of his own rank. "Eh, what're we even doing this all for?"

"Hells'z I know." The enlisted man rubbed his head. "We just got orders from our XO who said it came from el-tee Havoc. But what I really think," he began, getting on the hush-hush, "is because since General Mustang got mauled by her dog, maybe some sort of court martial is something she's in for."

"Hmph. Then that'd be two."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? There's a rumor going on that she... had an affair with General Mustang."

"You're kidding? You mean the lieutenant we're looking for? You sure you mean that sniper who barely shows _emotion_? It can't be. You're just playing me."

"That's what I heard happened yesterday at the alchemy trial. You know the FullMetal Alchemist runt? Well, I heard his younger brother was taking the exam and FullMetal cheated for him. You know how the runt cheated? He transmuted a statue-thing totally realistic. I mean you can definitely tell whom it was meant to resemble. Anyhow, you know what it was?" The clueless specialist could only shrug. "It was like... the General... General Mustang totally making out with-"

Roy emerged suddenly from hiding behind the corner and the soldiers drew back and hefted their arm up in a respective gesture. Roy nodded to them all and said, "Disperse. All of you. I need to get into my office. I don't need anyone looking over my shoulder." Roy's leg suddenly popped and he nearly kicked one of the specialists who were gossiping. _Just a surgical reaction. Nothing but._

"Sorry, sir," the specialist apologized, backing off more and believing it was his fault he got himself nearly kicked.

Roy waved. "My fault." The marshal checked over his shoulder and saw how several squadmen had left the floor. One that remained was the specialist. "You can go," Roy addressed. "Yessir," was the response. He clucked his heel and hurriedly left, following the rest of his unit. Havoc popped out from a hallway just as Roy pulled out his multilayered hey ring.

"Havoc," Roy said, feeling the lieutenant's body pressure. "I told you to wait out there."

"I know, Chief. It's just that..." he sighed. Roy found the key and threw it in.

_There are ten keys in total that can open these oak wooden doors that lead to the sitting room of my office. All the other generals have one. There are only seven generals at this HQ- counting brigadiers, majors, lieutenants, and the higher. Plus the parliament who has one and myself equals nine. I know that Riza has the other one; I handed it to her, _Roy knew. He began thinking in complicated forms once again, slowly turning his key in its lock. _There are only a total of five keys to my office. One each for each high general- there are only two of those guys. One for the parliament politicians. One for me. One for Riza._

_She's the only one with a key to this place who doesn't hold high rank. If anyone did the math to figure all that out, well something would've happened. Too bad nobody cares so much like a caretaker would for his keys. _Roy shrugged.

"That's okay, Havoc," Roy said. "I understand. You can stay out in the sitting office. I don't want anybody- _nobody_- span across their rank if you have to, but nobody walks into this sitting room, and no one, absolutely no one- not a single soul ought to walk into that office. That includes you. Do you understand me?"

"Aye, Chief." Havoc had to give a small smirk for that. _I know it. Chief knows it. Hell, what if she isn't even there? But if the both of us have a freak thing believing she's in there, then I'll be damned to die of lung cancer._

Havoc traced the commanding officer's footsteps as he walked into the sitting room.

-

"I can't help it. Why would Brother do such a thing?" Al asked. He was currently in Dublith, at the Curtis Residence. With him, he brought Winry Rockbell, who was getting the shaft from everything nearly exciting going on. The five of them, Al, Winry, Izumi, Sig, and the worker Mason, were seated at the table. The mood: tense. Tense like office-love-break-up tense.

"It's okay, Al. You know Ed wouldn't really do something like that," Winry assured, patting him on his back. Al had his elbows on the table- something Izumi wouldn't approve of- and his hands covering his face. Al didn't cry, although he very much felt like it.

"Your friend is right," Sig chimed.

"But... he knew... Ed knew how important this was for me. Why would he do that?" Al questioned.

"It's that Mustang fellow," Izumi ascertained. "I'm pretty sure about that." Al looked up at that.

_The General? _was what he thought. _Did... the general do something to provoke Ed into ruining my being a State Alchemist? _Alphonse's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his mentor began explaining. Explaining very thoroughly.

"What I concluded," Izumi began, "was that the statue had something to do with the general and what I believe to be a subordinate of his. Someone who works under him. From that, I asked myself what that had meant, but when Mustang came blasting towards you Al, and then to Ed when he first saw him, I knew something was going on.

"That alchemist-general Mustang was outraged. So outraged that the statue Edward transmuted probably meant there was some truth on the down low between him and that subordinate. Something more than the camaraderie that soldiers feel. I'm sure that when I was reading the protocol guidelines to being in the military, I read fraternization was forbidden. Minor offense.

"I knew that Mustang was the one Edward worked under as an alchemist. So to do that to his superior and to risk you, Al, had been a strong one. To get Ed so pissed as to risk your being in the military must have been something severe. I just haven't found out what that had been, but I can assure you that Mustang and, or, his subordinate lover had something to do with it."

Al clenched his fists. _Did Mustang do something to Brother so deep that he just needed revenge? Was that impulse so strong that he'd rather humiliate myself and put the reputations at stake for General Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and himself? Why would Brother do that? What could have been his reason?_

"Teacher," Al addressed. "If you're not so fond of the military, why do you reason to what you have concluded? Why do you make it sound like the military is of something far off that can actually be accomplished?"

"I never have supported the military, but ever since the new era came- when that Mustang guy took over, everything has changed. I could feel it. This country isn't as belligerent as it had once been and it appears that the promised help most of the low class citizens have been begging for has finally come.

"Al, to become a State Alchemist now isn't the same like how I used to think. I used to believe State Alchemists were war-hungry cretons who only cared about their ranks, the stars and stripes on their badges, and the medals they received. State Alchemists were the enforcers. They would take other people's lives at the slightest behest, but now I know not all State Alchemists are emotionless beings. To me, if you served now, it would much be considered an honor rather than a bad reputation." Al's jaw opened widely in a smiling feature, not expecting this to come out from a hater of the military.

"You mean it, Teacher?" Al asked, beaming beatifically. In fact, it was so spontaneous, Al hadn't even known he was smiling.

The grins were contagious, for Izumi did the same, barely noticeable. "Yes, I do. The fact that what I believed- that State Alchemists were cruel, blood-spilling hounds, has suddenly vanished. The man who leads our nation in armed forces is a State Alchemist. Yet, he ensures that the economical and social parties are doing their best to restore the north, and the east- especially Liore and Ishbal, even though that's not his problem. He provides natural backup without force in peace treaties. And although I don't know the entirety of what this 'fraternization' is, but from the look on your faces-" Izumi pointed to both Al and Winry- "of when I first mentioned about Mustang and the other officer, I drew in that Mustang broke his _own rule_ to _love_ someone in the military without the annul of the law or the aegis of the government. Am I correct?"

Al's smile was still visible. It really was; his mouth was hanging wide open. Wide open in disbelief and shock. Al's brow twitched. He certainly was amazed to how Izumi Curtis could say something so straightforward and blunt and make such an assumption, nevertheless, to be on-the-dot correct, was simply something... as Al would put it, something that a State Alchemist should be. Reasonable, logical, and straightforward. Winry was in shock- moreso than Al. She was simply blinking, thinking, "Huh?"

"Well," Izumi started. "I know for a fact now that I'm right, judging by the expressions on your faces." Mason laughed at that and Izumi threw in another smile.

-

"Wait," Al said that night, as they ate dinner. Deep fried chicken drumsticks and thighs with a side of plain white rice, mashed potatoes, and black-eyed peas was the dinner. The smell was so overwhelming; Al could barely restrain himself digging into the plate before wanting to say what he needed to. "About General Mustang, I didn't know he worked with the social, economical, and political sides of the state."

"Well, now you know."

"Yeah, but Teacher, can you tell me more about it?" Al persisted. "You see, I'm really good friends with General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye- the one who he covertly romanced-" Al threw his hand in front of his mouth.

_No! I know Teacher knows that the general broke the frat rule, but... but... I never did, and neither did she say, who it was. But now I freak and say who it is? Oh man. I promised Mustang and Hawkeye I wouldn't tell a soul. Not only that, but I said 'romanced' as in past tense of romance. I just gave away that they broke up!! Arghh. I know. I'll punish myself. No alchemy for the next two weeks. Yeah. That ought to teach me. _

"Alphonse?" Izumi said. "Something wrong? You started saying something about-"

"Yeah Al," began Winry. "You said, and I quote, 'You see, I'm really good friends with General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye- the one he covertly romanced-' unquote, and you forced your hand over your mouth like you were about to hurl..." Winry received a glare from Izumi. "Not that he was about to puke from your food, Miss Izumi. But..." Winry finally understood. "Oh. I get it, Al," Winry winked at the young alchemist and Al could only shrug in return.

"But what I was saying was... I'm a pretty close friend to them you could say, but never once have I heard anything about him on all sides for the nation. Roy Mustang was never exactly the guy who specialized in politics."

"I think you ought to get out more Al," Mason suggested. "A lot of people down here know a _lot_ about this Mustang fellow."

"Really?" Al and Winry chorused. They both took a bite of their drumstick.

Sig nodded as Mason continued. "He came down here a couple times. He wanted to recruit Izumi into the State Alchemist Special Forces- the elite of the elite State Alchemists. As we all know, she turned him down, right?" Izumi nodded.

"I did. He was somewhat disappointed, but apologized quickly and departed. However, coincidentally and almost like it was plotted, this particular part of the south had been experiencing a drought. Our water supply was limited and Mustang helped tremendously. It was a tough drought until Mustang came."

"Yeah," Mason said. "Not only that, but when I was doing some errands around the east, I heard Mustang was up by the Ishbalan region. He was supposedly there to help end revolts, but when I snuck past the guards, Mustang was talking to who I believe was the senior and chief in charge of the Ishbalans- I figured that out because other Ishbalans respected him. Then I saw how they shook hands, a grin on both their faces.

"Suddenly, I was called from a military patrol kid and asked me some question about how I felt about the poor and needy and if I wanted anything to do to help them. Guess what? I found myself recruited to help rebuild Ishbal. I don't know if that Mustang guy got permission or anything from the parliament or anything like that- I think I remember hearing about something about a meeting for them, but hell, I did a pretty good job. I helped pave some old roads and but up the base for about ten houses-"

"Is that why you took so long getting back?" Izumi attacked suddenly.

"Uh, uh," Mason stammered. "Yeah. I guess it was."

Izumi sighed and Sig said, "I have, too, witnessed accounts about General Mustang and anything of the sort. I know that this country is changing. The politicians didn't do a thing about Ishbal or Liore or even anything up by the Briggs Mountain Ranges in the north where the rebellion first took place. The Mustang guy took care of it. He addressed the problem and everyone agreed that something should be done to help those who were living in this once war-controlled nation. I'm sure he's still helping ameliate both Ishbal and Liore. That's what I heard. I can't say any of it is true, though."

"It's sad," Winry started. "Whenever I think of General Mustang, the next person that comes to mind is Lieutenant Hawkeye. If all those things you guys said were true, I can bet that the lieutenant was just as much for it as the general was and with that, she probably followed him all around the country. He probably got his confidence from her, and hers from him."

"But now," Al said, interrupting, "... Now that Hawkeye isn't exactly on tight ends with Mustang, he might lose a part of that confidence and his need to change this place might be at a loss."

"What?" Mason said first, before Izumi or Sig could utter something. "What do you mean?"

"At the exams, Hawkeye ended her relationship with Mustang. Me and Brother had a front row seat." Al smiled weakly. "I guess not everyone heard what she said; but I could tell she didn't want to break up with him. She probably knew something bad would come out of it."

Al had no idea how bad exactly that turned out to be. It was a crisis at Headquarters.

-

"No one's here, Chief," Havoc said.

"Obviously," Roy said. "I said you had to stay and wait here, in this sitting room, while I went into my office. Is that clear enough?" Roy drew the office key as Havoc said, "Understood, Chief. I mean it this time."

"Good, Havoc. Now go... sit on that sofa over there and keep an eye on that door. Especially since night's about to fall and the shadows are creeping in. Soldiers know how to cooperate with their surroundings, especially the other snipers and scouts."

"Aye-aye, sir. My eyes won't budge from that there door." Havoc nodded and retreated to the sofa, studying intently on the doors' oak wood finish.

Roy sighed, trudged forward and began to put the key into the lock.

-

While platoons of the lieutenants who remained behind from the meeting went out in search of the lieutenant sharpshooter, other lieutenants and captains began returning with the need of chatter building inside of them. In fact, despite that the junior O's had been told to keep their mouths shut for the good of the military and the military's CEO (if you could call Roy that), some of them broke under their own pressure and talked quietly with other friends.

"I can't believe it," one said. "Our own commander-in-chief crossed against his own rule and actually _fraternized_."

"It was a minor offense after all."

"Yeah, but you heard how they said it. It's totally a major offense. And of all people-"

"I know. I mean _First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_? I don't even know who the hell she is, but from what I hear, isn't she that expressionless lieutenant with the best shot in this army?"

"Keyword- expressionless. I know Hawkeye. We used to be in the same squad back before she was considered a potential sniper. She really was assiduous- diligent and all. Nothing ever got through to her. She knew when you were lying. She knew that you had to get things done. She knew how to get those things done quickly and efficiently. She followed orders without question. She led us when our sarge went down. She was like a frickin' robot. So... astute- which is why she probably does have the best shot in the military. And she's so... emotionless..."

"And how does that explain how she is now?"

"It don't think it does," another soldier said, a captain. The fourth man in the group. "But ever since... I dunno, Mustang's been promoted to a general-general and was given the high bone opportunity to run the nation- by a quarter at least, something fishy has been going on between them. Mustang winks at her nearly all the time and... You know that food fight?"

"The one eight months ago?"

"Yeah. Well... keep this on the D.L., but when I walked by Hawkeye's office one time, on my way to the bathroom, the door was practically wide open and some other guys were peering around it. I helped myself to look and see what was so interesting, and I found the two of them, even Hawkeye returning it, _kissing_. Like... _kissing kissing_. I mean you can see both their tongues and I swear I saw Mustang reaching up and into her shirt."

The lieutenant who had once been in Riza's squad had his mouth agape. Another guy was gagging. "You're kidding. You mean... the blonde chick with the amber eyes? And the head of us and the rest of the armed forces?"

"Hell yeah."

"So what do you think of it?" another guy said. Guy number 5. "About the frat rule."

"Give 'em hell, Mustang and Hawkeye. Shoot, if Hawkeye's showing affection- that I thought was impossible- I say someone ought to throw that damn frat rule away. Mustang and Hawkeye ought to give hell, like I said, to those politicians. They gots'z the right to love. Who says they shouldn't?" Captain number 2 state candidly.

"Other than the law?"

"Like I give a rat's ass," the former squad mate of Hawkeye said, filled with candor as well. "I'm with Zunis. Give 'em hell! They want to love each other, they can love. This is one cruel world if you can't love the guy you're working with when you love him and he loves you. I was hissing and cussing entirely at Brigadier General Saenz's speech. Hawkeye saved my life once by shooting at a tree branch- a branch I was directly under, and this guy falls out and lands at my feet. And now they want to dishonorably discharge her? Even if it is one sick minor offense?"

The captain ruffled his hair back and forged his cap on it. "What do you suppose is gonna happen to them now?"

The J.O.'s who were engaged in the conversation looked up, caught off guard, and unsure of how to answer the question.

-

"Alphonse! You have to come quick!" Ed said, running into his home. He had ordered Bloch to drive out to the outskirts of Central and escort him to pick up the younger brother. "Something bad's happened! They need you!... Al...?" Ed walked into his home, expecting some sort of noise- any noise.

"Alphonse?" Ed questioned, beginning to walk up the stairs. "Hey Sarge Bloch, look around down there, will ya?"

"Of course, Edward, sir."

Ed soon reached the top of the two-story country home. "Hey, Winry," Ed said, starting to walk into her designated bedroom. "Do you know where Al... is...?" The professional alchemist opened the door only to find it empty. "Winry?" Ed said, blinking.

"Um, Major!" Bloch said, running up the stairs and into the bedroom. He held a small white piece of paper in between his right hand's index and middle finger. "I found this on the kitchen counter, sir."

Ed accepted the slip hesitantly and scanned it aloud. "Brother, Winry and I went to Dublith with Teacher. Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience for the sudden trip. Al." Ed put his arm down to his side and huffed out a sigh. He forced the note into his pocket.

"Do you want me to book us some tickets to Dublith, sir?" Bloch asked.

"No. That'll take up too much time." With that, he and Bloch left the house and drove back to Central Headquarters.

-

Alas, Roy opened the door, his head somewhat recovering from the recent trauma, and suddenly, yet unexpectedly came face to face with Lieutenant Hawkeye. The upshot nearly caused the both of them to nearly crush and run over the other. Close call you could name it. Or you can say it was too close for one's own comfort. Their faces were nearly touching. They could feel each other's breathing. One smelled of vanilla with a vague scent of gunpowder while the other smelled like a hospital and the shampoo Riza used to bathe Black Hayate.

"Sir, I apologize," Riza said, stepping back and allowing Roy the extra room for his mobility. Roy sighed in return, without returning the gesture, and decided to bring the subject about Black Hayate up slowly. Roy began moving away from the door and unintentionally getting closer to the sharpshooter; she backed away. Roy closed the door without thinking. Havoc noticed the movement from the sitting room.

"Riza." Roy didn't intend to go on the first name basis, yet he did at the same time to show that protocol didn't matter at the moment. "Wh... Why were you in here?"

"I was delivering something to your office, sir."

Roy loathed that word. 'Sir'. Especially if it came from her voice. He liked the adulation; he just hated the word.

Riza gestured over to the desk where a manila folder and envelope lay, in which Roy stalked over to; his left leg was unwilling to cooperate. So, he dragged it while still keeping an eye on Hawkeye, and picked up the files. Opening them both, the folder and the envelope, Roy saw it was the plot. The one about getting Ed and Winry together with the help of Al. It seemed like an eternity since Roy even thought about such a thing. If he remembered correctly, the last time that they really discussed the plan was when he himself idiotically fell asleep on Riza's sofa in five minutes time, when all she did was leave to bring give Hayate his dinner.

That seemed so far away when it was just over a month ago.

Roy returned the snapshots, the notes, the profiles and biographies, and the conclusions back into their folder and, or envelope. Spinning on his heel, he limped over to the woman he intended to marry in a hurried, rushed fashion. Riza seemed to think of it as a threat and backed away, unsure of how to react.

Before either of them knew it, Roy had cornered Riza to the far wall of the immense office- cornering her, and causing the room to look less capacious. The sun had completely set now. There was no light at all. Neither Roy nor Riza had flicked on the light switch, for at the time, there was still enough sunlight to not waste any energy. They both underestimated the speed of time and sunlight.

"Riza," Roy began, placing his hand on her shoulder and avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry." Riza couldn't make heads or tails of what he meant. _Is he talking about the State Alchemy Exam? Is he apologizing for his own irrational actions? What does he mean?_

"I'm sorry... about Black Hayate." There was a small silence Roy made to see how Riza would react. Roy decided then to quit acting the fool and looked up to make eye contact. "Black Hayate... He was shot down."

Riza winced at those words and stared down at the floor. _Black Hayate... shot... down? What... how... why?_ But in reality, Riza's profession in being calm took over. "Where is he?"

Roy saw past Riza's act and said, "He's in the infirmary now. Fuery is watching over him. He's devastated. He witnessed it, too, from what Havoc told me. It hurt the kid bad."

"What was the weapon?" Riza's eyes were still at a downcast.

"I saw it looked like a single-barrelled shotgun. But when I heard it, it sounded like a dart gun or something air soft. I didn't focus on the weapon. I stood by Hayate and scolded the officer." Roy didn't want to answer all these questions, but if the lieutenant wanted to know, she should.

"What was the cause?"

Roy chewed on the inside of his mouth, unsure on how to answer that, for that was the brunt of this intimate interrogation. He didn't want Riza to worry not only about Hayate, but also his own well-being. Roy didn't want that kind of pity from her. Too much was going on as it all ready was. The chaos, the madness, one couldn't handle it all. Roy had authority. Riza didn't. He didn't need her to go through too much stress- he didn't want her to go through any stress at all. With Roy not giving an answer, Riza didn't know exactly how to react.

"Is he... still alive?" Riza asked timidly, changing the question. Her voice cracked, Roy heard. He knew this was killing her. She loved Black Hayate.

Roy's shoulders slumped a little and said, "Yeah... As far as I know, he's still alive."

The expert sniper thrust her arm up in the respective gesture to Roy- who gasped sharply- and said, "If you excuse me, sir, I need to go see my dog." Roy still saw past the stoic mask and grabbed her by the arm just as she started for the door. He saw how underneath, she was practically burning up and flooding her insides up unnecessarily, when they should be free to be expressed.

"It's okay, Riza," Roy said. "I understand. We may not be what we had once been, but that doesn't mean much to me. It's okay." While Roy was talking, we took his time to casually limp to her and make some sort of attempt in eye contact. "It's okay."

Riza suddenly jumped at Roy, full of mixed emotion and feeling and clung to him. Tears threatened to spill from what had once been emotionless amber eyes. And Roy welcomed her into his arms with compassion and rubbed her back, caressing her in the gentlest way as the threat of tears took to instant action. Was this the real Riza Hawkeye compared to the perfect, well-put together soldier? Was this the side Roy had always wanted to see? No. He didn't want to see her like _this_- capsizing over something that wasn't her own fault. Breaking down in tears in his own arms. That was something Roy hoped to never see in his life. He didn't like to see Riza Hawkeye crying. It showed what they both hated- it showed vulnerability. Weakness. Roy knew the feeling.

Outside, near the office door was Lieutenant Havoc, listening intently; his curiosity getting the better of him. He needed to know what was going on in there because the general was sure taking his time. When he heard the sounds of crying, Havoc backed away cautiously, shocked, and returned to where he was to be stationed... As if he never heard what he heard and never did what he did.

Riza Hawkeye was under an immense amount of stress, despite Roy's efforts to try and calm her down. They had been dating for nearly two years and she- and Roy, too- believed that things were going smoother than ever. Then when that Alchemy Exam came, everything went downhill. And Riza was already breaking down from it all.

Herself, Roy Mustang, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Jean Havoc, and the rest of them were oh, so slowly crumbling down to lower ends of themselves. Despite all the action that occurred in the past twenty-four hours, it was still only _twenty-four hours_. This was all just the beginning. Only one day, yet so much has happened. Everyone's collapsing.

**A/N: Okay, once again, happy (or after reading this chapter, it may not exactly be **_**happy**_**) RoyAi Day. I really don't mean to make Riza... touchy or nothing or sensitive like... like a lady with tear duct problems and goes to see a chick-flick, but c'mon, now. She just found out her dog was **_**shot**_**. Not only that, but, c'mon, think of the pressure. I'm somewhat tough and stubborn like she is, but I tend to unload under severe pressure- thus, resulting in my emo. But, c'mon. Plus, I'm really bad at describing people... cry. I'm not that type of person... **

**Okay, people, new topic. **

**Earlier I said I was feeling emo due to boredom, stress, family issues, and etc. But while writing this emo chapter here, I listened on some XM radio and some music. I experimented with a few scenes and a couple songs, but I think I got the knack of making an AMC- anime music chapter- not songfic or AMV- an AMC. Here's a little something something I used to work out: **

**Hero- by Nickelback over Izumi's speech on Roy. **

**The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows- by Brand New. Start it around the time Roy corners Riza. If you can decipher the lyrics, one of my favorite ones of that was "I lie for only you," which in this case, Roy lies to the rest of the military- and possibly the country about his and Riza's relationship. He wouldn't (or rather couldn't) lie considering his position, but he lies for her. Very cute- if you will... **

**Try the song Promise by Matchbook Romance. I couldn't exactly find an exact theme or nothing, but it's decent. **

**Unholy Confessions- avenged sevenfold. I dunno. It's the chorus I'm a sucker for. M. Shadows puts in a lot of feel for that hook.**

**Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade (Yeah. I partially named this chapter 'vulnerable' because of that song. Fit it somewhere... I dunno... The chapter titled "You Name This Chapter" would work)**

**Boys of Summer- The Ataris. I dunno, its just the guitar that gets me.**

**And Papa Roach's latest- Forever. I mean, you could fit that song nearly anywhere with Roy and Riza. (BTW, great AMV I found on YouTube. Check the profile)**

**TRL/TRLFTR: Free Hero, MoonStarDutchess, C.A.M.E.O.1andOnly, addiiee (and her super long review, which I loved cuz I love long reviews), jenoceana, winglessfairy25, unheardgoodconscience, (and a reviewer who like, reviewed every chapter)- Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1. **

**I won't rant at the lack, but, hey, at least I got some. **

**But...**

**Oh my effin' Gawd... I just clicked on the review thingy to check for the TRL/TLFTR... I just got 300 reviews... Oh my effin' Gawd. (I've changed my habits of 'God' to 'Gawd' so it won't exactly be 'God'). Wow... But I'm too hacked and busy to say "OMG! I'm like so preppy-preppy thankful for everyone" But I'll put something up next chapter. Or try to anyways.**

**Yeah. Once again, happy RoyAi Day!**


	25. Jean Havoc's Journal Entry: 2 through 5

_Chapter 25_

_Jean Havoc's Journal Entry #2-#5_

Hi.

It's been a long time since I wrote in this thing, huh? Okay, so it's been nearly two years- not that long, but... Let me just start over.

My name's Jean Havoc. I'm twenty-nine years old, single, a country-boy bumpkin from the east living in Central City, Amestris, and a second lieutenant in the Amestris Army. In my last journal entry- and also my first- I whined and complained a lot about the Chief- Colonel Roy Mustang- colonel at the time anyways. I protested against the Chief's actions. The actions of when he would constantly take the women I had been currently dating. He didn't care whether he got my (ex)-girlfriend's attention or not. They just came to him. Just my luck that I figured out that they just 'use' me just to get to the Chief. The Chief never meant to do something like that, and I never intended for something like revenge. He didn't care about my love life; I didn't care about his.

Wrong. True, but wrong in a weird bizarre way. Let me explain.

Chief. His name is Roy Mustang. Until recently- a few years ago, he had been booted up several ranks, and you know what? He's a general now. No, not brigadier general; not major general; not lieutenant general; hell, the way I see it, he isn't even a general-general. In my POV, I see him as the military's Fuhrer. He leads everyone in the military, armed forces, _and_ law enforcement. He's the big dog, just like he always wanted to be. He's the commander-in-chief; he's the marshal of the Amestris' Army- no, scratch that- he's the marshal of Amestris' _entire_ Armed Forces. We all remember Mustang's dream in becoming a true leader for this country, right? He said how he was going change this country. And now that a quarter of that dream came true- a quarter 'cuz the politicians, economics, and the socials have their own leaders- you'd think that Roy Mustang would be happy, right?

Wrong, again. Sure, he's totally for running the military and tactical stuff and et cetera, but he isn't happy. I'll elaborate soon enough.

You guys remember, Riza Hawkeye, right? She's the first lieutenant that I deliberately call my 'sister'- even though we all know she isn't. I look out for her (not that she really needs to be looked out for). She's a capable sniper who's responsible in nearly every way. But I still watch over her... in a sensible way; I watch over her like a big brother ought to for a younger sister. I'm a good friend of hers; I know it, she knows it. Sometimes we just get together to talk about what's going on in our lives and how we're holding up, so on and so on. We don't do it in such a way that it's like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, or in a flirtatious way or anything like that. We're just really good friends.

Chief and Riza were great friends, too. Riza would always look out for Chief and would follow him through no matter what. Even though she never told anyone, including me, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she liked... err... loved Mustang. I knew she loved him a lot. She treasured Chief and would give her life so he could live. The way I see it, I'd give my life to Riza so she could give hers for Mustang, so he could change this country. I already know that's how Commodore Hughes did it. He died for Mustang and look at Chief now. He is closer than ever to his dream- ever since the rank and title of Fuhrer has been abolished.

I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic. Sorry, Commodore Hughes.

But a while ago, two years or ago- give or take a month-, me and my buddy Sarge Denny Bloch found out that Chief liked the first lieutenant a little more than a superior ought to. Hell, he liked her more than _just_ _friends _ought to. He had feelings for her, too.

And one day, me, Bloch, and 2Lt. Maria Ross found them at a cafe, sharing a kiss. It was pretty safe to say they hooked up, and I thought they were a perfect couple. Even if I did act like the smart-allec. Sometimes I'd stay late when my work hours were over just to see what'd they do. Sometimes I'd literally play hooky when they were both on leave and stalk them, hiding in alleys. When I'd get caught, I'd say something like "Hey, chill, Chief. I'm just picking up tips on how to get a girl." Although, it was pretty obvious that wasn't the case.

I don't know why I stalked them. I just did. I wanted to know what Riza did when she and Chief were alone. I wanted to know what _Chief_ did when he and Riza were alone. I wanted to be there because I felt obliged to... to what? I don't know. I guess I was just being overprotective as someone who only _thinks_ that one of his best friends is his 'sister'. Then again, I really supported them. Despite the fact of all the times I revealed their secret and apologized, I really meant it. I didn't want them to ever get in trouble because they loved each other.

And then it came. Riza broke up with Chief. Not everybody knew they were dating. Not everyone heard that she said that she was sorry she was breaking up with him. Not everyone knew.

But I did. Me, Bradykins (Breda), Tech-y/ RadioHead (Fuery), and Webster (Falman). We were there and we heard what she said. Fuery almost cried, but Breda told him to man up before anything suspicious happened. Too late, 'cuz everything was built on suspicion. The statue too. I mean...

That stupid bastard. The stupid bastard who came up with that gawdawful fraternization rule. That stupid little alchemist runt who caused Riza to think she couldn't handle Chief like that and make that gawddamn statue. Why'd he have to be such a prodigy that the statue he transmuted of Chief and Riza be so... well done that you could easily tell whom the characters making out were? Dammit. It may have been humor in some odd way, but... Stupid. There's a problem.

That's not the end of the problem either. That night, I really wanted to talk to Hawkeye about what happened, but I didn't exactly follow through. Instead, I went to see Breda's psychiatrist- the lady who talks to Breda about his fear of dogs. She knew me 'cuz I sometimes accompanied Breda. But this was my own problem and it had nothing to do with dogs.

"What do you think of 'Roy'?" she asked me. I didn't dare say who the two characters were. I knew if I did, I would risk their 'once-forbidden-been-love-relationship' and their reps. So she said that if I could name them any name but theirs, what would I name them. I lied, basically and left their names alone. It would've been a lot easier on my head.

I was lying down on the cot with my hands folded over my mid-section. "He's a great guy," I responded. "He tends to shoulder work away and gets tired a lot because of his job, but he's really fun-loving. He slacks from what I know. He had one of his best friends die, and that was really tough on him. He got through it, though. He used to be somewhat of an alcoholic because he'd go to the bar two times a week, but now he isn't. I don't know the exact reason. But despite the fact that he somewhat gets tired of who he is in this world, he loves it. He's an extremely determined guy who wants to change something. To be blunt, that's how I'd describe him."

Doc took notes. "And, what do you think of Riza?"

"She's awesome. She's very... well put together. She's so... emotionless. She has a pretty good shot too. The best sniper there is." When I said that, I held my breath a little. I just gave away part of Riza's job. But I regained my head and kept on. "But when we're together- like as in, friends having lunch- we always have something to talk about. I consider her a younger sister to me because it's like I'm always watching after her in the shadows of another shadow."

"Do you think of her more than a friend- or sister?"

"No," I answered. "We're just really good friends. I'm not exactly the type to build romantically on her," I said defensively. "I guess I have passion and understanding, the thing she looks for in a guy, but, I'm just not her kind of man. We've been through situations in and out and have known each other for a long time, but... We're... just friends."

"And what do you think about 'Roy' and 'Riza' as a couple?"

"I feel really good. 'Roy' deserves 'Riza'. They're totally meant for each other. When they're together- like on a date or something, and I just happen to be strolling by- I feel really good about them being together. Like a sense of relief. Because if you've experienced what I have, you'd know. 'Riza' follows Chie- 'Roy', but it's not in the cheap woman pushover way. She knows when to draw the line, and in the end, 'Riza' has the final decision, no matter what 'Roy' says first. Either 'Riza' agrees or she doesn't. And when she doesn't 'Roy' takes it like a warning- or an omen. When she does agree, 'Roy' feels something good might come out of it, because of her positive reaction. They're meant for each other. "

Doc wrote stuff down. "And what about now?"

I sighed, aching for a cigarette. "...Now that 'Roy' and 'Riza' have broken up... I just feel like it's all my fault. I might be thinking too large on a scale here, but... they didn't end their relationship over something so trivial as... I dunno- something small. 'Riza' broke up with Chie-... 'Roy' because of some sixteen-seventeen year old kid. What does that have to do with me? Almost everything.

" 'Roy and 'Riza' were keeping their romance a secret, but I accidentally... It wasn't an accident... much... but I spilled it. I let-up to some kid. Who would've thought that in a few months time that my slip-up would wreck something I supported?"

"Why do you blame yourself for that?" the Doc said. "You should know that you don't run that kid's life and you don't tell him what to do. Do you see that child often?"

"Yeah. 'Roy', 'Riza', and most of my other buddies all know him well."

"I don't mean to be pessimistic, but don't you think he would've found out sooner or later?" I averted my eyes away from her, and to the plum colored wallpaper. "Just know this, Jean. Because you told that child a secret doesn't necessarily mean he was going to make trouble when he first heard it. There's no way to know what would've happened if we changed things."

I was in a dire need for a cigarette right now.

But I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore. Riza hates tobacco. We can never talk right when I smoke.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Doc suggested. I agreed by lifting my chin up ever so slightly. "Why do you support their relationship so much?"

I unexpectedly sat up, my legs dangling off of the cot. Why did I? Why do I still? I stared at a spot on the lavender carpet between my legs as my arms leaned off of my knees, thinking.

"I just want 'Riza' to be happy. I want Ch- 'Roy' to be happy. After all they went through, before and during their romance, they deserve it. I... I just want them to be happy. Nothing less."

That was the last question before my hour-long session was up. 'Doc', whom I found out was Doctor Carly Heron, hoped to see me again in the future. I nodded, walking in the direction of my barracks. After all, there was work tomorrow and unless I was on leave, I couldn't exactly go home.

I _really_ _didn't_ want to go to work tomorrow. I _really wanted_ to go home.

I arrived at the bunk in my casual stride. The only thing absent was the cigarette, and I was begging for one, but I found a way to deal with that. See, I recently discovered a type of nut called 'pistachio' from Falman. We were all snacking at the Mess Hall on the day of the Alchemy Exam. The show just ended. Al got disqualified. Riza broke up with Chief.

It was a silent snack. Take note, this happened directly before I went to see Breda's psychiatrist.

I was immediately addicted to the pistachio; however, I found it extremely hard to smoke and crack a nutshell at the same time. Which addict was stronger? The pistachio or the cigarette? The mood tempted me for the cigarettes, but... Riza hates tobacco.

I thought. Long and hard, sitting there. I suddenly stood up and left the table without a word. I felt the other guys' eyes on me as I left the Mess Hall.

I dashed to the locker room. I emptied the entire thing, making a slop on the locker room's floor. I found what I needed and stuffed it all into a backpack.

I immediately went back to my barracks afterwards. I tore open my drawers, turned my mattress inside out, undid the covers on them, shook out my pillowcase, forced all my pockets from all my jackets, pants, shirts, and et cetera. Emptied everything out of my knapsacks, duffel bags, and backpacks. I rummaged through my end of the closet me and someone else shared.

I forced my findings into a small section of the floor near my cot. Then I released the contents of my backpack over the piled mound.

Altogether, I had thirty-seven boxes of cigarettes in that small secluded circle. I emptied my pockets and put it another box and a half-full, half-empty one. Thirty-eight and a half boxes was the final count. I pulled another object from my uniform jacket pocket. It was a lighter.

Let me inform you how illegal it is to purposely start a fire in your own barracks: VERY WRONG!!! NEVER EVEN CONSIDER OF DOING IT!

I did it anyways. I burned the entire stash. All of it. I stood there, staring at the fire for a few minutes, before running to grab a bucket of water. I returned, happy to find the fire didn't burn elsewhere or spread. I dumped the bucket and the flames immediately ceased. I sighed, dropped down on my knees, grabbed a roll of paper towels and began wiping the mess and swept up the leftover ashes.

I returned to the mess hall, where Breda, Fuery, Bloch, Ross, and Falman were seated. They looked at me oddly. I smelled of ash, my knees were wet, my boots squeaked, my hands had small burns. They didn't utter a single word.

"Give me the pistachios," I said, sitting myself down. Falman slid a paper bag in my direction. I took one, cracked it, and chewed.

After that, we all left the table at our own pace- most of us without a word. I was the last person at the table. I sat there for about a few minutes and left the mess hall. I left the campus secretly- leaving to see Breda's psychiatrist.

-

I arrived at my barracks and it was, in a word, quiet. The lights were already turned out, despite the fact that it was only 21:15. Our earliest 'bedtime' was 22:00 on the dot. Our latest was 23:58:59- a record. Usually, our 'bedtime' depended on our captain- Captain Kelvin Zunis.

Our barracks system in Central Command HQ, naw, scratch that- the entire army in Amestris, was very complicated. I wish I could draw it out, but this is how it works: First off, each army soldier has an assigned barrack- all down to the specific bed you sleep on. Jeez... it's so complex. The barracks are at the back of end of HQ, roughly 2 miles from the main headquarters building (so if you don't got a car, you walk to HQ- wonder what idiot came up with that...). Then, it's cut into quarters- That's the corps. Four corps (is there plural to corps?) makes up the entire Army. From what I heard from Falman, a corps is typically made up of 20,000- 45,000 soldiers. Four corps times the mean of 20,000 and 45000... I don't feel like doing math...

_Then_ our corps is divided into five divisions. There is one division per commanding headquarters- one division for East HQ, one for West, one for South, one for North, and one for Central (ignore the minor forts like New Optain) again, Dictionary Falman says a division is technically made up of 10,000- 15,000 soldiers. After that, it is once again divided (by 3) and it gets you the regiments/brigades/groups (same difference really; they just have different names). The regiments are made up of 3000 to 5000 soldiers. _And then_, you divide regiments into five battalions, 300 to 1000 soldiers per battalion. _Once again, _we divide those sections by 6 and we get companies: 62-190 soldiers per company. We divide each company by four and we get platoons- each platoon made up of 16-44 soldiers. _And finally!!- _We have the smallest end of military structure's chain of command; the squad- often consists of 9 to 10 guys.

Did you get all that? I didn't. Falman explained it to me. I didn't get it still. But I wrote it down anyways... I think I understand now... I'll recap that forward instead of backwards like I just did (even if it does kill my wrist).

Squads hold 9-10 soldiers. Platoons hold two to four squads. Companies hold four to six platoons. Battalions hold four to six companies. Regiments hold two to five battalions. Divisions hold three regiments. Corps hold two divisions. The army holds two (and over) corps.

I get it now!

Uh, oh. I left something out... Gawd.

Squads are lead by sergeants. Platoons lead by lieutenants. Companies by captains. Regiments by lieutenant colonels. Brigades by colonels. Divisions by major generals. Corps by lieutenant generals. Army by lieutenant generals OR higher.

Ow. My hand hurts. But I need to keep going. Since I'm a second lieutenant, I don't work in 'squads'. I lead platoons, specifically myself, I direct third platoon Easy (actually it's Echo, but everyone calls E Company 'Easy') Company from 2nd Battalion of the Tenth Regiment... And, jeeze, I don't even know why I'm describing this all. (So, I lead 3rd Platoon, Easy Company, 2/10... Yeah...) My higher ups tell me my division and my corps and etc... Man.

Okay. So because of that... That directs my barrack. Yeah.

-

So I got to the barracks. Finally. Like I said, it was way too quiet. Everyone must've been asleep or something. Good thing, too- I wasn't allowed off campus after 2100. So I snuck in, changed my clothes, and tiptoed into my bed. All was well, right?

"Eh, Havoc, where have you been?"

I tensed.

I had been awake. I was focusing on the silence. I was thinking about... today. And suddenly someone jumps at me.

I turn over to see the culprit guilty of causing me to lose my concentration. I couldn't see, so I couldn't tell for sure. The voice was hollow, sorta like Breda's. Hell, for all I knew, it could've been Breda.

"Yeah, Hav. Lights out was twenty minutes ago." That was another voice, lighter. I concluded the first one to be Breda.

I sighed. "Just had a lot on my mind is all," I replied.

"It's about... Hawkeye and Mustang, huh?" Breda said. The other guy, Bob Bryare, in our private threesome conversation looked awed.

I tried to ignore his expression.

"Yeah," I said. "I was just... I... I can't believe..." I stammered. "I was really all out for Chief and Riza... I never thought that..." I left the sentence hanging there.

"W... whaddya guys mean?" Bryare asked, confused.

I tried to ignore him still. Even if he was a friend. He didn't know about the recent deal between Riza and Chief.

Bobby Bryare was another second el-tee. I've known him since Basic Training, too. He was one of the few soldiers from my BT who made it to become a junior officer, if not higher... And passed through the wars we've fought. Since he was in the infamous BT, that means he's known Riza, too. Bobby practically owes her life to Riza. He'd be one of the junior officers who _didn't_ make it past the wars we fought if Riza hadn't shot at some tree branch. A hidden enemy falls at Bobby's feet.

Coincidentally, Captain Zunis- our company chief- was also in my BT. He's known Riza, Bradykins, Bryare, and me since that time. However, he, too, had no idea of the hidden romance.

I stood up, unable to sleep. "I'm going to make a phone call." And I left, leaving Breda and Bryare to stare at me.

-

I had made several attempts. They all failed. I was on my fourth one this time. Once again, I dialled.

The first time: I had called was Riza's assigned barracks. I dialled six, then seven-five (six meant around HQ, seven-five meant 'P' for platoon and 'L' for lieutenant). Then I did a look-see in a HQ directory for Riza's exact barrack.

Someone picked up. It was 2Lt. Maria Ross. She told me that Riza wasn't there and that she and a reserved sniper were covering her platoon for her. That wasn't good news. I asked Ross to call back if... when Riza got back. Ross said she would as soon as she saw her.

I dialled once again. I was now on my eighth try. I was calling Riza's home. If I were lucky she'd be there. I dialled. And I dialled. And I dialled. And I dialled. And I dialled. And I dialled. Where the hell was she?

I lost count by the time someone answered and it wasn't the answering machine. My persistency has paid off! Too bad I had no idea exactly what I was going to say. In my messages I put on her answering machine, I just said, "Are you there? It's Havoc." or "Pick up, Riza. It's only me." or "Hey, Sniper. It's me again. I just called to see if you were okay. Call me back or something."

Now that she picked up, I had no idea what I was going to say. I crunched on a pistachio, nervous.

Actually, she spoke first. Her voice scared me.

"You are getting on my last _reliable_ nerve! I will find you- not the other way around. Did you forget I have sources-"

I swallowed. "Um... sorry. I guess."

"Excuse me?" Riza said. Why was she mad at me? "Who is this?" she asked.

I swallowed another nut. "It's Havoc," I said, my voice nearly cracking.

"Uh... hello, Lieutenant Havoc."

There was a very odd and awkward pause after that. I threw in another shell. I had to save those things. Who knows when I'll be on leave next time to buy these nuts? ... The silence was almost killing.

"Okay, I guess," I said, trying to break the pause. "Mustang, huh?" I wondered.

"What was that?"

I looked down. I was outside, leaning on the railing of the barracks. A bag of pistachios and the receiver of the phone in one hand, the actual phone in the other. "Were you expecting the general to call?" I asked meekly.

"No..." she said. "Someone else... Are you okay, Havoc? You sound different. Saddish you could call it."

I knew she was trying to get the subject away from her and what happened earlier during the alchemy exam that day. I didn't like that. She was the kind of person to face things head on, not to avoid them directly.

I didn't want to give her the benefit of my being gullible, but she sounded desperate to get the topic changed. I sighed. "Don't mind me, el-tee," I said, trying to put in some smile. "I just... you know, gave up on 'em." I cracked a shell.

"What's 'them'. What do you mean? Gave up on what?"

I looked into my bag of nuts. "My cigarettes."

I thought I heard her snicker a little. Good... I think.

"W-what for?" she asked.

I didn't want to answer "for the pistachios" because that wasn't the real reason. I would've said, "You hate tobacco," but I didn't. It was too... kinky. It might sound like I have an actual 'thing' for her... Once again, I'm just a really close (concerned) friend. That's all.

"No reason," I answered. I tried to change the subject, but I didn't know what to say next, so I briefly said, "Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah."

Not cool. Riza doesn't answer 'yeah', nor does she often answer in one-word sentences.

"So... you okay then?" I asked.

I think I hit something.

"Ed just got _him_ to the point where _I_ couldn't stand the rivalry the two of them have," she answered, breaking somewhat. "Annoying is the word I'm looking for, but... stronger. I don't think I could stand living it out with an over-belligerent man who constantly argues over a sixteen-year old boy."

She hung up.

I said 'I think I hit something' a few sentences ago. I was hoping I'd hit gold. I didn't, though. I hit copper.

Basically, she lied. She lied to me. But I understood... I think I did anyways.

I returned to my bunk where Bryare and Breda were still sitting there. Bryare's bunk was to the left of mine, but Breda's was all the way at the other end of the hangar-like compound. They were both obviously waiting for me.

"You talked to any of them?" Breda asked.

I pulled the covers over myself and turned away from the both of them, ignoring Breda's question. I heard Bryare turn and move to his bunk. I didn't hear Breda move at all.

"Breda, did you tell Bryare?"

"No," he said. "He persisted, but no."

I stared at the blank wall to my right. My bunk was farthest right in the hangar, I should've mentioned. It was silent once again. Breda stood up from his crouching position and crawled to his bunk. I reached over to my drawer out of habit for a smoke- I forgot I burned that then- and came up with a brown notebook titled 'Roy Mustang Surveillance Log'.

I turned that 'Surveillance Log' into a journal account of what's happening right now. That 'Surveillance Log' is what I'm writing in as we speak. I reread my first entry- the one where Chief stole... what's her name? Grace? That's right. Grace from the flower shop who played hard-to-get. Yeah.

-

Thursday

I don't know what just happened. I'm too confused. I'm lost.

Rereading my last entry- the one where Chief and Riza just broke up at the Exam- a lot has happened compared to that. Everything is so far away. To think exactly nine days ago, we were having some uncalled for fun in a chaotic manner involving a surprise physical exam. Now... that humor has turned into, dare I say it, drama.

Everything's amiss. No one's doing work. People are talking. The victims of those gossips are changing. They're getting less sleep. They're coming in tardy. No one's been taking things seriously. Everything's out of place.

I don't know.

So much has happened. So much that I can't just write it all down.

Brief Summary: Riza comes in very, very late. Chief is nowhere to be found. There's too much tensity in the room. And I snap. I try to calm down other people's nerves... I thought my little speech got through. The mood in the office seems to lighten as I did a variety of push-ups.

Then something else happens. Everything between that was a blur. Chief was mauled by Black Hayate. Riza disappeared. Ed and Bloch go looking for her to calm Hayate, but they can't find her anywhere. Meanwhile, me and the rest of the crew chase Fuery- who's frantically trying to get to the lieutenant colonel that's trying to get to Black Hayate- we stop dead as we reach the grounds.

Hayate finished his attack. Chief was standing up as if the brawl between him and the canine had never happened. But, Hayate was down. Down and out on the ground. He looked dead. Fuery collapsed on the spot. Chief was reprimanding just as a crowd began to form. I believe he was scolding the el-tee-cee for having shot Hayate, but there were words that almost had nothing to do with it...

"What..." Chief looked hurt. He looked pained. He tried to hide it, and it would've worked to someone who didn't know Chief as well, but I saw that Chief wasn't doing well. "... Don't you ever call First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye by those words." Chief muttered something. Sounded like, "Bitch my ass," before saying, "You may be three ranks higher than her, but you are no higher than me. Your rank doesn't give you the right to ascertain someone by his or her actions. Nor does it give you the right to shoot down that person's pet." Chief gestured at the lifeless cur. "What the hell gave you the slightest idea you could shoot down Black Hayate!?!"

The crowd was getting larger and denser in size. Mustang's reprimand had caused quite an attraction. The LtC. said, "I'm sorry, sir, General Mustang." He started to lift his arm for a salute, but Chief interrupted him rudely.

"And as for the 'illicit' term you called her, you can believe whatever you want. If you think that me and my lieutenant had any form of fraternization- a private get-together, a romantic dinner, or even a sexual affair, you can just let your minds rot to your improper pleasure." Chief turned on his heel despite his injury and faced the large crowd.

"And that goes for everyone," Chief stated.

And Chief swayed. He staggered. His knees buckled. And he fell.

I saw this and immediately pushed and shoved my way through the crowd to get to the Chief just as Fuery began to recover from passing out. I found Major Armstrong along the way, and together we forged a rough pathway to the center of it all. The other soldiers were standing around, shocked and unsure of what to do.

I reached the middle with Armstrong, and Breda. Falman stayed behind to aide the light-headed Tech-y. I was first to kneel down by the Chief. "Chief!" I yelled. "Hey, can you hear me? Say something," I urged. There wasn't a response.

I looked to Breda and said, "Breda, check the leg wounds."

And right on cue, our human dictionary and the tech medic came in. Apparently, Techy was feeling much better. That, or Falman gave the news to him and what Fuery did was react like a real medic sarge would. Fuery forced his way through with Falman, I saw, despite his small fragile frame. They arrived with a medic-pack.

Breda had already detached Chief's pant leg from his boot and was now rolling it up.

"Damn, this bite is huge," Breda commented. "It goes from just above the knee all the way up. I can't even tell how far it foes. Jeez, it looks like an old mortar round or some piece of shrapnel grazed alongside it."

"Bring them down," Fuery said.

"Hell what?"

"Pull his pants down!" Fuery ordered.

"But- but," Breda stammered.

"I said to pull down his pants! I can't determine the state of the wound if I can't see it!" It was safe to say Fuery wasn't in the best mood. He then transferred to Black Hayate. He was alive, Fuery said, but he needed some ATT1 and quick. "Jeez," he said.

The real pro medics came in and took Chief; Fuery ordered them to take Hayate as well. If that mutt died, you'd never hear the end of it from Hawkeye. The medics took Chief to the infirmary- they said that Central Hospital was too far away; they feared they wouldn't make it- not to mention the traffic at this hour. They also grabbed Hayate, because Head Medic Tomo Kinsey came on the scene and sided with Fuery as well.

When Chief and Hayate were gone, me and Breda went out in search for Ross. We were going out on a search and retrieve (not rescue) for Riza. Not by ourselves, but we were going to use our authority as lieutenants and make our platoons do the work while we conducted them.

We quickly found the only other junior officer and started the search. Ross' platoon was sent out to search all the other minor buildings within campus. Breda's was headed straight for the most probably place, the shooting range. Between the small arms ranges- where there were at least five of in HQ- and the advanced snipers' range- there were two of those- and the area within HQ and the distances between each range, it should've been enough to keep Breda's platoon company. But if Bloch and FullMetal had already checked up on all those, they'd move in to check the barracks area.

I arranged for my platoon to grab the main building and the entire perimeter around HQ.

-

I visited Chief a few times, but the nurses kept giving me the rejection.

Until Chief was finally awake that is. He wasn't out of it like the nurses had warned me. He seemed capable of holding his head together. And what he really wanted to talk about was Riza. He wanted to know if she knew. Where she was. What she was doing. All of that.

He really loved her. I could tell.

Gradually, we took to leaving the infirmary, while coming across several obstacles, yet getting past them using Chief's authority, clever wits, and critical thinking. Yeah. Chief told me to hang back a few times, but I got past him without a word. Maybe he knew that I was a close connection to Riza and I shouldn't be left out of anything involving her. Yeah. That should've been it.

"Havoc," Chief began.

"Uh-huh?" I said.

"Do you... do you know _why_ Riza broke up with me?"

I didn't know what to say. I was panicking on the inside, although I look pretty much aloof. So I said, "Yes, sir."- I rarely call 'Chief' 'sir'.

"What did she say?" Chief asked.

I debated, getting more panicked. "I- I can't answer that, sir."

"It's an _order_, Lieutenant Havoc."

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot and I will not answer that."

Chief sighed. "Havoc, if you know, and you said you did, tell me."

"No, sir."

"At least give me an idea. Does it have to do with me?"

"Can't say."

"Give me assurance. Tell me what... what isn't wrong."

I looked down as we still walked. "I'd love to, Chief. I really would love to give you some assurance so you know that it only had to do with the rivalry between you and Ed and that nothing else..."

Chief was stunned. I shut my mouth. How could I have said that? No... No! No! No! Riza's gonna kill me... she's going to grab her M24 and shoot me right between my eyes when I least expect it. How... Why did I say that? Chief was looking very somber... I can't believe that I just said that! I told it straight to his face! Oh my God, if Riza kills me, on my tombstone, they'd better write that I deserved it because I betrayed Riza.

Even if what Riza said had been a lie.

I'm glad to say, we walked into Chief's sitting room (the room that was before the real office of Chief's). For some reason, we both had this freak feeling that Riza was in there. Either she was or she wasn't. But this was one place where our platoons obviously didn't look, for the doors were locked.

"You can stay out in the sitting office," Chief said earlier. I don't want anybody- _nobody_- cut across their rank if you have to, but nobody walks into this sitting room, and no one, absolutely no one- not a single soul ought to walk into that office. That includes you. Do you understand me?"

There was no one in the sitting room.

"No one's here, Chief," I announced. Idiot. Of course no one was in there.

"Obviously," Chief remarked. "I said you had to stay and wait here in this sitting room, while I walk into my office. Is that clear enough?" Chief drew the office key.

I responded with an, "Aye, Chief." We said a few more sentences, and then I made my way to one of the black leather sofas. My posture was edge-of-the-seat, literally. My eyes were focused and they wouldn't move away from the double doors. Not a chance. No one was walking in here. No-body.

I heard Chief open his office door and walk in. Then, through my peripheral vision, I saw him close it.

She was in there all right. That was a definitely.

-

I stayed on the couch for a while. I focused on guarding that door to the point where I didn't even know that the sun was beginning to set and it was getting very dark. By the time I did realize the time, I was sprawled out on the well-kept sofa, bored to death, only stealing glances at the door every so often. There was nothing.

Sorry, Chief, I told myself. I just wanted to know what was going on in there. Was there a stern talking to? Reprimand? A conversation over what happened? Apologies? Were they getting back together? Making love?

(If the latter was the case, I'd be 'awed', cuz Riza strongly does not believe in premarital sex.)

I truly was and am sorry, Chief. But I had to. I stood up and put the lessons on being stealthy and covert to use. I made small steps and made pauses between each step as I closed in on the location. The office door. I didn't want to go inside, nor did I intend to. I basically wanted to get to the door, drop down on my knees, and peer through the bottom crack. Just a quick visual and a quick briefing.

I backed against the wall I was headed toward and scratched my way along till I made it to the door. I was right next to the doorknob and was about to drop down on my knees when I heard something. Chief was saying something.

I dunno. It sounded along the lines of, "It's okay," something or other. And then something else. And I think Riza said something else. And then... I stopped short and my pistachio and its shells fell out of my mouth. It sounded like... It couldn't be... But, there was also the Chief, no Chief couldnt've... No... Wait...

Was Riza crying?

She was. I turned around and sprinted back towards the sofa, frightened. My fingers fidgeted over my bag of pistachios. I popped one in my mouth. I felt like I was being taken over, like a seizure or something and the pistachio nuts were my pills.

There was no way. Riza wasn't crying. She couldn't have been. In my entire life I've known her, she only cried once. O-N-C-E. And that was because of Mustang nearly dying during the 'mission' when I was up north. But that was a rumor.

No way, Hawkeye wouldn't cry.

But then who else could it be? Chief? No. Chief was the man. He had to show Riza he would always be with her, and that he supported her, and he would always love her as the man. Not to beg or plead like some pansy. He had to be firm. The man had to be the strong one in the relationship. He _had_ to be strong. That was one of the few reasons I came with Chief to this spot, rather than chilling at the infirmary or waiting outside in the hallway like an enlisted guy. To help Chief man-up.

So it had to be Riza. She _was_ crying.

But then again, she has every right to cry.

Hell, I feel like crying right now. And if I feel like crying, then Chief and Hawkeye should feel like they want to die, because what I've been through in this ordeal is diddly squat compared to what happened between the two of them. Seriously. I shouldn't even think about wallowing in my own pity. I have more than enough to deal with. I don't need to add it by putting up with my own.

Riza's the smart one. Chief's the ambitious one. What happens when they both break? Who has the courage to do what supposed to be done? Who has the composure to stay calm in chaos if no one else? No one.

So I'll do it.

Chief called me. I pushed the bangs out of my eyes.

Jeez, did I fall asleep? I think I did. There was a very soggy pistachio shell in my mouth. I spit it out in the direction of the trashcan that I pulled next to the sofa.

"Havoc."

I sat up, stood up, and raised the arm up for the respective salute. "Sir," I said.

"Go home."

"What?" I asked.

"Get on the P.A. system. Tell everyone in Headquarters that tonight's night shift is cancelled and that they are ordered return to their barracks, if not stated to a furlough the next day. Including the night-shift workers and Lieutenant General Grumman-" (By the way, General Grumman is Riza's grandfather; and the general in charge on night shift- like a Lt. Fuhrer)- "When everyone has left, get into the security room to check the cameras. If every room and every hallway is clear, report to me. If all goes as planned, you may leave, too," Chief said. "You understand that?"

"Sir!" I said. I started for the exiting door and stopped.

"Chief," I began, slightly turning to face him. "Did she take it bad?"

I could barely see Chief's silhouette from the doorway of his office. The door was ajar, which was part of the reason, and Chief covered the open door.

Chief sighed. "She fell asleep. I'm taking her home."

I turned, ready to leave. "Havoc," he said.

I stopped, halfway out the doorway.

"I only told you that because you're her friend. Don't talk to anyone else. In fact, keep of all this to yourself. Nothing happened."

"I understand, sir."

I left. Reported. And one and a half hours later, Central HQ was empty. Not a soul in sight.

Except General Grumman.

"Who gave you this order?" I was confronted by the old geezer (Riza would kill me if she read this- my calling her G-pa an old geezer) just as I thought the coast was clear. I was in a very awkward position. I was cornered in a stairway, half a flight of stairs away from Mustang's office, by Hawkeye's grandfather. Very, very awkward.

"I... can't say, sir," I stammered. I felt sweat come down come down my forehead; it was about to fall into my eyes. I knew was going through Grumman's head. As of right now, there are only two generals that separate General Mustang and Lieutenant General Grumman. Those two generals both had day shifts. The night shift started three minutes ago.

And since no one but General Mustang was present and that a higher ranking officer higher than Grumman had given the behest, then it was obvious to conclude that the person who ordered for this sudden schedule change had to be none other than Mustang.

"Ah," Grumman said. Secretly, Grumman does hope that his granddaughter, Riza Hawkeye, would marry Chief, but he totally disregards the fact that the rumors between Chief and Riza are true. He doesn't know they _really are_ true... or were true. Oh, man.

Grumman dismissed me. He thought I didn't know. But I knew what he knew and he knew what I knew and that was that Mustang had given the order. I know he knows that it's Mustang. Since I know, I'll stop him.

I pretended to exit, but slipped into one of the most direct staircases to Chief's office. With my speed and agility, I'd beat Grumman to the punch just to warn Chief. Yeah. That was the plan.

I made it. I made it, all right. I knocked on Chief's sitting room door without stopping to take a breather. Roy answered a very gruff and grumpy, "What is it?"

I replied by throwing a pistachio shell through the bottom crack. Grumman was closing the distance; I needed to get in without him knowing. That included making noise- such as using my voice. Luckily, Chief caught the gesture of the pistachio (I think he expected a cigarette... I didn't exactly break the news of my trying to quit to him, yet) and let me in.

"What is it Havoc?"

"General Grumman, sir. He confronted me. He's concluded that you're the one who gave the order to cancel tonight's night shift. He's coming up here right now to talk about it."

Chief was alarmed; I could tell by the look on his face. "Grumman? Riza's grandfather?"

"The one and only, Chief."

"Shit," Roy placed a hand on his forehead in frustration. "Havoc, Riza's sleeping in my office. I was about to take her home- as you know, but change of plans. Get in that office and hide. I'll stall here."

I dashed into the office and bolt-locked it. Riza was curled out on the couch, looking, dare I say, 'cute'. (Once again, we're friends. What? A guy friend can't think of a friend who happens to be a girl to look cute? I'm overreacting.) I wondered how she got that way. Did she cry herself to sleep or something? Was that why Chief wanted to evacuate HQ? He didn't want anyone seeing him carry her down and bring her home?

I heard voices just then. I pressed my ear against the doors.

"General Grumman, what a surprise," Chief said. He was keeping his cool. At least it sounded like that.

"I apologize for my intrusion, General Mustang, sir."

"That's alright. Whatcha here for?" Sounded like Chief was trying to keep the mood light, too.

"I was just a bit suspicious over the sudden cancellation in the night shift. Rather sudden, I thought," Grumman said. "I believe it was one of the second lieutenants from 2nd and 10. If you don't mind my asking, sir, but what's this about?"

"Confidential matter, General Grumman. Something sudden involving the parliament is all." I gotta give my props to the Chief. He uses his authority well to boot, including to lie.

I think Grumman saluted at this time. "My sincerest apologies for the inconvenience, General Mustang, sir." There was a pause. I got down on my knees to spy through the bottom door crack to see if Grumman left the office. He didn't.

"But, there is one other matter that I have to discuss with you, General," Grumman said. I had a very vague, yet descriptive feeling informing me that this was not going out well and that the topic had to do with a certain law and a certain rumor. Curse my rank as a second lieutenant (if only I were somewhat higher ranked, I coulda convinced Grumman with a lie).

"I apologize once again for my curiosity, General, but it's only in my best interest to look out for my granddaughter."

Oh yeah. I think my idea was right.

Chief looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted his weight uneasily. Partially because he was uncomfortable, and partially because several hours ago, he was stitched up.

"Uh, pardon me, General Grumman," Chief began. "But it's very late. I understand how you feel on these preposterous innuendoes and such, especially on your account, but I can guarantee you you have my undying trust. And I assure you that-" Chief stopped short here. I think he thought he went to far. "Anyhow, um, I believe that it would be more appropriate to book a small session. Yes. I'll schedule a meeting over this in the near future." Chief grabbed his coat. "I really ought to be getting home, as to you too, General Grumman."

Together, they both left the office. For a second, I thought that Chief actually forgot us, but then I figured that he probably would just flank the lieutenant general.

Correct, once again.

Chief returned some ten minutes later and ran into the room. I was still propped against the door when Chief busted through, ramming the office door open and my jaw ricocheting off.

"Ow!" I screamed. My head then rebounded off the wall, and then against the doorknob. The brass doorknob. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Havoc," Chief apologized. Sorry wasn't gonna pay for my doctor's bill, but I didn't say that. "Now, go home."

I stood up and saluted. "Aye-aye, Chief. Goodnight." I turned and walked.

"Goodnight to you, too, Lieutenant."

I left, walking to my barracks. I didn't wait around to spy or to tailgate them or nothing. I've gotten myself into enough trouble that way, but hell, it was worth it. For Chief, for Riza, for the good of this country, it was all worth it. So long as Chief's happy and so long as Riza's happy, it was worth it.

The only question is are _they_ happy?

I don't think so.

Friday

I'm writing this entry in my living room condo rather than in the bunk of my barracks. Why? Hell, I wish I knew the answer to that.

Company Commander Captain Kelvin Zunis woke me up early. It was, like, 0400 I was told when he pulled me out of bed. I was tired and I didn't even realize I was being given a stern talking to. Remember last night? Yeah, who could forget a hectic night like that anyways?

I snuck into my barracks sometime between 0100 and 0200 hours. It was silent. It was dark. And no one could see me. Good. Better than good. It was, in a word, awesome that I had managed to sneak in and that no one had caught my late night schemes, yet.

I snuck into my bed and drew my log out from under my thin pillow. I don't know how, but I managed writing all of that from my last entry in an hour in a half.

And before I knew it, I fell asleep. At least I finished my last sentence though.

But I wondered what happened with Chief and Riza.

-

"Lieutenant Havoc! Are you listening?" Zunis said. I sat straight up in the chair I had been provided. How did I get here? I don't know. Oh yeah, I must've been half asleep. But I saw I wasn't in an office. I was in Capt. Zunis' secluded bunkhouse.

"Heh?" I said.

"You weren't present when I called 'lights out' last night- and the night before that. Your whereabouts?"

I was wide-awake now, blinking still. My mind had to cook up a reason. "Captain, I was with the Commander-In-Chief, sir. I was running errands under his direct order."

"So," Zunis began. "If I went to General Mustang right this very moment and asked him about your whereabouts last night, he wouldn't answer, "How should I know?" "

I nodded my head. "Yes, Captain. I was with the general entirely."

Captain Kelvin Zunis. I think I mentioned this once before, but Zunis was a former B.T. of mine... and Riza's... and Breda's. He's a typical guy. He's married, wife and kid- a son. He's relaxed as a friend. As an officer, he's a by-the-book man. Will do what he can to protect this country, He doesn't care about rank. He's been through so many wars and led so many battles that when the next one comes, he'll retire from the military and become an English schoolteacher or something. That was him. The captain of Easy/ Echo Company. Laid back, but overall, by the book.

"Okay, I trust you," Zunis said. He pulled something out from nowhere- behind his back I think. It was a manila envelope. "Here," Zunis shoved it at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Inside, I sort of hoped that the contents of the envelope beheld a promotion. Please?

"Not the slightest idea," Zunis responded. "Colonel Armstrong-"

"Colonel Armstrong?" I rudely interrupted.

"Yes," said the captain. "He gave it to me just before I called roll last night. He said it was to go directly to you, but you weren't in. I held onto it." Small silence. "The colonel also said that it came from the government."

"The government?" I repeated. It might've not been a promo, but that G-word just sparked my interests for an unknown reason.

"Yes."

"Can I open it? Here... and now?"

"Whatever you wish. It's not mine to mess with," Zunis said. He looked like he couldn't care any less with his crossed arms and his half-drawn eyelids.

I greedily ripped open the package. I read through it, barely able to make out the words because of the darkness. I forgot I was in Zunis' secluded barrack. He turned on a lamp.

"Better," I muttered, glancing down at the typewritten paper. I scowled deeply as I finished it. "This is bullshit!" I announced, outraged. My hands twisted the paper, but the captain grabbed it out of my hands before I could do any more destruction to it.

"What's it say?" Zunis asked.

"Read for yourself, Captain," I answered gruffly.

It didn't take a certified alchemist to know that that document reversed my mood. How stupid to feel anger to such a flimsy item. No, hold on. I wasn't angry at the paper. I was angry at the government.

It said I was being given a 'leave'. To sum it up, they've dismissed me from the military... temporarily anyways. Three weeks. If I 'cooperate' (whatever the hell that means), they'll let me return to my duties as a lieutenant quickly. They make it seem like I'm a criminal on parole. Bastards.

Why? Because they also believe that I was in on the knowing of the forbidden friendliness and that's why they've maimed me of my military status. If my mind was going right, I think they're planning to do a little one on one interrogation with me. And if I break, I endanger Mustang. And if they found out about Breda, Fuery, Falman, Bloch, Ross, Armstrong, Lansen, Hedger, Whitcomb, and Graham knowing, too, I'd break for all of us. Not to mention that if they did find out about those guys, then that means that the chances of one us spilling is greater.

'Leave', huh? I like taking my leaves off from the military to relax. But this is no furlough. It's... like... solitary confinement. A part time dishonorable discharge. That's what I know now. Then, when I was standing in front of my captain, vehemence was building inside, totally mixed to even think still.

Zunis stood up; his arm was outstretched, willing to give me my file back. I took it, hesitantly. To think that it had only been two days since that gawdforsaken alchemy exam. My head hurt.

"Listen, Lieutenant Havoc," Zunis began. "I was at the junior officers meeting. So were the other lieutenants in my company, other than Breda. But though I went, that doesn't mean I agree with everything they said. Me and Bryare were recalling the meeting with a few other junior officers from Delta Company." I sat there. "And the few of us agreed that the General and Lieutenant Hawkeye shouldn't restrain their feelings for one another."

I sat there, listening.

"Tell me, Havoc, is it true?"

I looked up. So straight, so blunt as six words. I sighed. "Sorry, Captain. I'm ordered not to answer questions relating to that topic. From General Mustang," I said, almost in a robot-like voice.

"I see," said Zunis. "Who's Hawkeye's captain?"

I shrugged. Okay, me and Riza are great friends, but I don't even know her captain... Odd. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I think she's Alpha Company- 3rd and two, 5th Special Forces Marksmen Division. Something like that."

Zunis nodded. "You'd better leave now. That notice," he pointed at it, "on the bottom, it reads effective immediately."

I saluted to my captain. "Sir." I began to leave, but stopped midstep. "Captain, I know we were comrades since Basic Training- hell, that was a long time ago- but, you remember Riza right?"

Zunis nodded fairly. "Yes. As does Bryare."

"Well, don't tell anyone about anything about this discussion. Including Bryare." I put my hand on the doorknob. "I hope you have a good night's sleep, sir."

I left, but without hearing him say, "Damn, there's no way I can get sleep now."

I walked all the way to the end of the hangar, trying to be silent as possible. The stretch from the Captain's bunk was far. Very far since my bunk was all the way at the other end, but after several long minutes of creeping past other comrades' bunk, I reached mine.

There was a closet behind my makeshift bed- the closet where I also stashed some cigarettes- that I shared with my bunkmate, Bryare. I opened that and pulled out my duffel bag; I dragged it forward. I then revealed my trunk from under my bed. The trunk. It contained clothes, mostly my fatigues, and a few other things. I stuffed it in there. The trunk was empty by the time I emptied the trunk. Empty all for a single backpack. That emerged and I stalked over to the nightstand to the cot's left. I unloaded the drawer and put its contents in the small backpack.

There wasn't much. The codebook. This journal I'm writing in. A few pictures. Yeah.

"Huh," I said, feeling something, rather someone, over my shoulder. "You too?" I said.

Breda nodded. "Yeah, Hav. Looks like we're both out." He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder.

I stood up to my full height of just a little over six feet. "Well, yeah. I guess we're going home. Who knows the next time I'll see the light of day in this place again." I kicked the drawer shut with my boots.

"Wha'dya mean?" Breda said. "The telegram says that we're supposed to be off for three weeks. Then we could come back," Breda said while pulling out the notice.

"Don't trust the government, Breda. Captain Zunis and I had a discussion over this a few minutes ago. This is probably just a bunch of crap they want us to suck up. They're scheming a way to get Mustang out of his power. That's why they're turning this non-issue friendliness into this big deal, when it should be taken lightly."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask me," I said. I bent down to lace my boots. I was still in my so-called PJ's. A royal blue T-shirt and some navy blue bottoms. We all dressed like that for bedtime. I didn't get a chance to change, but I did have the decency to pull on some socks and to tuck my bottom leggings into my boots. I tucked in my royal blue tee.

"C'mon. We're gonna miss our bus."

-

So here I am now. It's noon, but I don't feel like eating lunch. I skipped breakfast on the bus, too. I found out later on that Fuery and Falman were involved and given the 'leave' too. So were Armstrong, Ross, and Bloch. They were the only other soldiers. I didn't see Lansen, Hedger, Whitcomb, or Graham. Apparently, they were safe. But did that mean one of those guys ratted us out? Or did the feds find out using some sort of bean?

And where was Riza? And Mustang? Sent before us to throw us off? Or did something happen last night after I left the two of them at HQ?

I got questions, but the answers will intuitively lead to more questions. I'm somewhat relieved for this furlough. I can breathe easy now that I'm away from the chaos- even if I can't really 'breathe easy'. It's all too complicated.

I sigh now. I'm miles away from most of my buddies, but I have a superficial feeling itching at me, saying that I shouldn't leave the condo. But who damn cares? I'm in trouble anyways. The closest people living near me are the Elrics, but Ed disappeared. Bloch didn't know where though (he was the last person with him). Riza's a little over ten miles away and Chief's real place- not his special barracks- is five miles away from Riza's.

Now what?


	26. Is This A Discharge Or A Furlough?

**A/N: YO!... Okay, let's see... The POV of Havoc was set within the days of the Alchemy Exam, the day after the Alchemy Exam, and the day after the day after the Alchemy Exam. And the journal he used was the 'Roy Mustang Surveillance Log' from episode 37. Breda refers to it as 'Havoc's diary'. And ignore the fact that Havoc ripped up the Roy Mustang Surveillance Log in 37... Yeah. Just ignore that. -Ahem- And I used a special font rather than the 'Times New Roman' I normally use. If you copy the chapter, put it up on WordPad or Microsoft word (or whatever you use) and change the font to 'Andy', you'll get a pretty good handwriting. Handwriting suits best when in POV, especially in a journal... **

**SETTING: The first part of this story is like an inserted flashback. It shows what happened after Roy told Havoc to go home in ch. 25, after Grumman leaves. Yeah. Then the rest of it gives the detail of this so-called 'furlough'. Like Monday; Day 14, or Tuesday; Day 15 or something like that. **

**Chapter 26**

**Is This A Discharge Or A Furlough, Cuz I Sure As Hell Can't Tell The Difference!?**

-

Roy was carrying Riza, making sure the coast was clear before dashing out onto the parking lot. There were several cars. Most of them belonged to the military and were used in emergencies while others were designated as patrol cars. Roy picked through one of his keys and forced it into a car. Lucky! It fit! Roy would've jumped for joy. Instead, however, he went around to the shotgun side and gently placed Riza in the passenger seat. He debated on whether or not to plug in the seatbelt. In the end, he decided for. Roy wasn't exactly feeling all that good (after what he's been through, really) and didn't want to risk a nagging conscience over killing his lover because of a simple seat belt.

Roy walked around the car, got inside, and put it into ignition. He shifted gears and before he knew it, they were already on Riza's block. Not Alpha Block of the 5th Snipers Division barracks. The block where she lived. Roy parallel parked once he got there. He wordlessly exited the vehicle. He made his way to the shotgun seat, unstrapped his lieutenant and carried her.

Roy never noticed this, but was she always so light? He barely strained when he held her up, and that really is saying something, especially for his bad leg. Or was Roy just stronger than he gave himself credit for? Or both? Roy approached the door soon enough and twisted the doorknob.

"Of course it's locked, idiot," Roy muttered to himself. He bit his lip, shifted is weight, and in doing the latter, had to hold Riza tighter and caress her head. Roy had two choices at this point. Break into Riza's house using alchemy. Or look for a spare key that was hidden somewhere. Or, option number 3, bring her back to the car and just stay there. And sleep. _Or_, option number 4, Roy could take her home to his place.

"You air-head," Roy said to himself. "If I took her home, who knows what would happen."

Roy didn't want to stay in the car either. That wasn't exactly the best option. Roy also felt like he shouldn't be allowed to break into Riza's house, boyfriend or not, alchemist or not, military leader or not, it just wasn't right. So that left notion 2. Roy had to find a key. First place first: Riza. Roy really didn't want to wake her; he didn't. What he did was dig into her pants pocket.

Sure enough, they were there. Goes to show that the spare key isn't always under the 'WELCOME' mat. Following, Roy used the infamous process of elimination and came up with the key just as quick as he found the keychain. He thrust the key, turned it one-eighty, and then reversed to a three-sixty. Roy used his good leg to boot the door open. It opened.

It was dark. No duh. Look what time it was- a little past midnight, nearing to 0100 with every second Roy stalled. Roy couldn't see a damn thing.

"Okay," Roy said, standing in the doorway like an idiot, still holding Riza. "Where is the damn lightswitch?" Roy blinked and smacked his head against a wall for being an idiot (once again). He quickly drew out a glove and a matchstick. With a single snap, the match was alit and Roy was able to see in front of him.

No difference really. The house looked just about the same since he last entered it. Very...homey. And welcoming. Whenever Roy walked in, he felt like he could just sit back, and relax. Reason number 108 he loved Riza- her home always made him feel free and not have a care in the world- one reason he fell asleep on her sofa that one time. Roy would have done just that then if it weren't for all the chaos that was already going on.

Roy sighed and climbed the stairs. If he remembered correctly, Riza's bedroom was the first door on the left. So Roy made a plan to go thataway. Yes. That was the place.

Truth be told, Roy was never in Riza's bedroom before. Now if you talk about in her 'barracks', that was a different story. Roy's been there before, as her CO (not as her beau... well sort of). But this was her space, and Roy respected that. Now, the mystery was about to be solved. Roy pushed open the door with his shoulder and came upon it. Luckily, as he entered, he spotted a lamp. Roy made his way to it, struck out the match, and turned it on to its dimmest state.

Okay. There was a bed. A desk. A few awards posted above the desk and a few medals laid on it. An FN Model 1910 and a Browning Hi-Power on a nightstand. A few books. A few shelves. And on those shelves were things that would've made Roy cry, but instead, he hefted a heavy sigh. Gifts and presents Roy gave her whenever they went out were neatly placed on the shelves. Very cliché, but Roy was a traditional kind of guy. And there were photos, too, of himself, or the both of them.

A certain 'spy' named Jean Havoc took the ones that consisted of both Roy and Riza. Most of them had Roy leaping at the camera, trying to prevent Havoc from snapping a shot. Nevertheless, the camera turned out fine and so did the film and pictures. It reminded Roy of Hughes.

There was one photo where they were both at a cafe kissing. _That was our first date..._ Roy thought. _That was a long time ago. Who took that picture? It must've been Havoc again. Does he live to stalk or something? Crazy kid._

One was at a restaurant. Havoc was being totally obvious and saying you were 'on a date with your girlfriend' was hardly a good excuse, especially when you were all by yourself. Roy was sipping at a glass of water at the time when the flash of the camera caught his eye. In the picture, they were at the same restaurant at the same time as the last pic (about a minute later actually) and Roy was leaping at Havoc. Riza was standing up, an outstretched arm, trying to grab Roy's blazer coattail. Failed attempt. At the night, the three of them were booted out of the restaurant.

Then there was one where they were at the park. Roy was trying to challenge Riza to skipping stones across the lake. Another one had Roy nearly getting flipped over because he tried to grab Riza's hairclip. A separate one had Roy cackling as he snapped at little black dots; Riza was looking very confused then.

Several of those shots from Havoc, perfect angle and perfect light, by the way. Another shot, also by Havoc, had Havoc nearly getting tackled. It was a mystery how the camera always turned out fine in the end. It was also a mystery to how Riza got these photos. Did Havoc give them to her, or was violence used? Roy chuckled at that.

He sighed next and forced himself not to look at any more photos. Wow. Those were the days. And they'd probably never have them again. Roy fingered at the ring in his pocket. Stupid government beans and their stupid laws and their stupid enforcers.

Roy laid Riza on the bed and tucked her in. She squirmed a little, but then settled in a more comfortable position. Roy leaned over, undid her hairclip, and kissed her forehead like a parent would do for their sleeping child.

"I love you, Riza," Roy whispered before walking out the bedroom door. He said it like he might not ever see her again.

Roy sighed as he descended the stairs. Tough day. Tough week. Tough life. Tough luck. Where was Hughes when you needed him anyways? Roy sighed another one; his pocket jingled.

Pockets don't jingle. Roy remembered the keys and walked into the breakfast nook to hook the keyring onto the holder. And upon doing so, Roy spotted a legal pad. Next to it was a pen. Roy wanted to, and he had to. So he did. It was for her own good.

Roy picked up the pen and pad and scribbled:

Riza,

I'm giving you the rest of the week off. You need to relax. I understand that. But I know that you probably won't do it unless I give you a leave. Which, I am. Riza, you have to rest. Just take it easy, okay. Don't worry about anything. Just... stay home and rest.

This isn't an order or a schedule change, Riza. I'm asking you as a friend to take some time off. Your records won't be counted against you in case you do or do not show up to H.Q. But (...) Riza (...) please.

I'm Sorry,

Roy

Roy tore the page out from the paper and laid it clearly on the breakfast nook. Roy looked at it, then glanced upstairs where Riza was and bit his lip. _Man, this sucks._

Roy left the house- locking it using alchemy- and went into the patrol car. He drove not back to H.Q., not to his 'special barracks' as the lead officer, but he went home (forgetting that the patrol car wasn't his, logically speaking). To his real home. His estate.

-

Leave. The politicians have ordered General Roy Mustang, Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Second Lieutenants Jean Havoc, Maria Ross, and Heymans Breda, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, First Sergeant Kain Fuery, and Sergeant Denny Bloch an ordered leave. Some had received the communique through the mail when they weren't present. Others were given to their company commander, or handed personally if you were a higher-up. Nevertheless, it was a leave that would last for three weeks.

There wasn't an exact reason, but the men left in charge of HQ (and the rest of the army) were nowhere near the top-notch quality Roy possessed. The other two generals were a joke to Roy. They just didn't have the guts to be a real, true general. To know that those two would be running the entire military for three weeks, Roy felt uneasy. Things- important things- could change in three weeks... Especially since something very valuable had changed in only two days. A relationship.

When Roy Mustang and his loyal crew returned from the three-week leave, Roy was assigned to give a speech. A speech regarding the recent State Alchemy Exam, its contestants, and the upsetting theme. Roy had to plead to the entire military whether or not he was guilty of committing fraternization. The government would decide from there. Roy didn't know about the pleading and about his possible impeachment.

Riza Hawkeye on the other hand was supposed to receive two court martials, like the enlisted man of Havoc's platoon had thought. One for 'said' fraternization. Another for accomplice attempted assault on an officer- a general nevertheless. Instead, Roy wavered the accomplice attempted assault. He didn't do it with authority; he did it because he was the victim. As the victim, he decided to play ignorance of the affair, like it never occurred to him. Besides, his leg was doing fine anyways. There was nothing wrong with it at all. (Speaking of, Roy did get his stitches out).

Roy was glad he could (and did) kill the court martial for Riza- the one over assault. But he wasn't satisfied. If he could, Roy would dismiss the court martial over fraternization and play ignorance for that, too. But if he could do that, then Roy could also dismiss (and add) any other laws and rules. Roy wasn't satisfied. He was only glad. Glad he reached as far as he did. Glad he had authority. Glad he was the commander-in-chief of Amestris' whole military.

But it wasn't enough. It probably would never be enough. He wouldn't be satisfied until he got what he wanted. He wanted to rule this country. He wanted the power to decide whether or not they went to war. He wanted the power to help other people in need and not be denied. He wanted to have the power to veto and pass on whatever came to mind. But what he desired most wasn't power, money, or rank. It was Riza Hawkeye.

Roy would fuck off that fraternization law just for her. He'd twist, screw, crumple, tear, rip, and burn that law to nothing- not even ashes. The day that law was removed from the rulebooks was going to be the last day it ever saw the sun.

-

It was Monday. Monday- the beginning of the _second_ week for several soldiers' assigned leave. The seven days before had been loaded with dread, boredom, guilt, and anxiety. Mostly and above all else, the week aforesaid had lasted longer than it should have due to late nights, daydreams, nightmares, and all of it arrived with guilt trips. Each and every man and woman on the leave had their own way of guilt and their own way of dealing with it.

Heymans Breda picked at his food. Vato Falman wasn't interested in games like chess as he used to and would only stare at the board. Denny Bloch and Maria Ross had the tendency to not do much, even while on leave. Armstrong's masculine, booming voice had a sudden volume change- lessening. Kain Fuery acted busy by repairing radios and phones, hacking into systems, switching circuits, and repeating techs- all of that only manageable by _breaking_ those radios and phones, _locking_ systems at random so he could hack at them, and repeating the basic rules of engineerhood in his head. Jean Havoc cancelled dates with his girlfriend, and constantly went out to talk with a psychologist. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang acted very, very alike in certain situations, while in others, they might as well have been miles away.

They would constantly play with the food on their plate. Friends would try and communicate with either one of them, or even both- in that case it was Jean Havoc-, but they'd get rejected, even if it was just to go have a cup of coffee. Hobbies and interests were used excessively just to hold their own. The alchemist would trace transmutation circles over and over again; the other would shoot rounds at shooting ranges. Within their first week of 'suspension', sticks of chalk and clips of ammunition disappeared. Not a crumb of chalk, nor a bullet found anywhere in their homes. Those items in stock were supposed to last at least four months. For a four month supply of ammo and chalk to suddenly vanish in one week was something out of the ordinary.

Roy stared out the window. He saw how his last box of chalk was completely empty. Alchemy- it's science. A very addicting science. He sighed, tossed the box over his shoulder and continued to stare out the window. If only he had used his last stick to transmute more chalk.

Riza pulled the trigger. Click! Click! Click! The clip was empty. The last crate that held that clips was empty. Her M9 9mm Beretta was at a lost. Her Browning Hi-Power was just an empty handgun. Her FN Model 1910 was clear. She sighed, holstered the weapons, waved goodbye at the target range owner, and walked home.

Once she got there, it smelled... familiar. It smelled like Roy, she concluded. Even though the last time he was in her house was two weeks ago, it still smelled of him. Riza shook her head, went upstairs, and walked into her bedroom. She unholstered her weapons and set them in their usual place. But when it came down to the beloved Beretta, Riza debated on putting it on her desk, or by her nightstand where she always put it for close grabbing. _It's empty anyways_, Riza thought. She left it on the desk.

She decided on returning to the gun shop the next day to buy a few more rounds.

-

Tuesday; Day 15/21

Riza just returned from the weapon store. She stared out the window before deciding to crawl through it. Hayate watched patiently from the room that held the window, curious to as why she would decide to climb out of it with a rifle strapped to her back. Hayate barked.

The black and white dog was recovering to its correct pace. From what Fuery and Head Medic Tomo Kinsey had told her, Black Hayate had been wounded in the fore-right leg, right around the radius. Thankfully, it wasn't a shotgun shell, but rather a rifle with an extremely low caliber. Kinsey, although not a vet, was very helpful and offered a lot of advice. When Riza was not found, Kinsey drove down to the local pet hospital with Hayate and helped do some of the surgery with Fuery.

At that time, Roy had found Riza in his office, delivering some documents. And then, _BLAM! _Just like that, she was crying as Roy held her. She couldn't help it. It just... happened. And then... what? She found herself at home, in her bed, the following morning. Checking her mail that day, she found out that there was a temporary discharge, if you will, on her account.

A week later, Black Hayate was permitted to go home, but he couldn't do much. He just sat, ate, slept, and watched his owner not act like her usual self. That was what Black Hayate did and that's all he could do until the vet gave the thumbs' up. And there they were, lieutenant and pet, at home doing... nothing. Nothing but what she was doing now.

Riza leapt out the window and clung to the arch of the roof that supported the window. Using her upper body strength, she pulled herself up and swung her legs over and around the arch. Safe and sound and located at a high perch with an advanced sniper rifle was Riza Hawkeye. Her legs dangled off the edge of the roof as she began unstrapping the belt around her shoulder that kept the rifle in its place. Hayate gave a small bark, almost like a warning.

"Just sit tight, boy," Riza said to the dog. "I'll be fine... I just need to take some time off. That's all. Don't go worrying about me, okay?" Hayate remarked with a small noise and his head disappeared from the window side, leaving Riza all by herself on a rooftop with nothing more than a sniper rifle, a set of binoculars, a clip of ammo, a few mozzarella cheese and turkey sandwiches, saltine crackers, a few bottles of water, a canteen, a blanket, and a several other things that were in the backpack she recently tossed up there.

What was she planning to do exactly?

She just had to go back to the days of being labelled as a sniper. A sniper isn't person, she always told herself. It's a thing. Being titled as a sniper is considered an ability, rather than a being. And since it's an ability, it can be lost. You can't learn to be a professional marksman, take a break, decide to come back, and think you'll be the same expert shot. No. The trait of being a sniper can be lost over a short period of time when not in practice.

Riza needed that practice. But she didn't need it to refresh the rules, but to clear her mind. She stared as she began the usual weapon stripping process.

_I loved playing small games like hide 'n' seek when I was a kid; I'd always win, too. I loved to survey others, as I got older. And here I am now- a sniper, a shooter, a spotter, a scout, a spy, a special soldier of invisibility, a first lieutenant in the army. _Riza finished her deconstruction and witnessed the birth of the rifle's reconstruction. She laid down on her stomach and positioned the butt onto her shoulder and the muzzle straight, supported by a tripod.

_So this is what I do. Sit on a rooftop. Lame, but I love doing what I do. I love to observe others. _She spotted a random businessman nearby and his head was in her crosshair._ I love being able to sit still and no one can notice me. _It was mysterious really. A woman on her rooftop with a rifle in hand, yet no one seemed to notice._ I love the intensity. _She tilted the rifle and marked her target and pulled the trigger. She hit it. 'It' was a ball of modelling clay she purposely set there- 'there' was an area deep in the woods a half mile west. It was illegal to shoot there- or anywhere in that neighborhood, as a matter of fact. Riza didn't care.

Her eyes wandered with the scope as she pushed it starboard. _I love to protect and serve. _From below she saw a small gang of young boys in an alley beating up another boy. Riza wanted to pull the trigger badly, but that wasn't her style. Instead, what she did was unload the partially full clip and replace it with a magazine of small, round, harmless, metallic balls. Returning to her target, Riza gave a tiny warning shot an inch or so just above one of the bad boys' heads. The boys stopped what they were doing, and then realized it was probably nothing; Riza opened fire once more, this time on a different boy- The boy who was going for the next blow. Riza shot at the hand; he dropped it. And they cowardly fled.

"You love to protect and serve, but what you just did wasn't justice."

Riza sighed. "I know." She fell flat on her back then, exhausted somehow, and suddenly sat back up. "Wait," Riza said, throwing a hand on her waist holster. "Who said that? Who just asked me that question?" There wasn't a response; Riza let go of the handgun half-drawn and took down the sniper rifle from its tripod and lay it down gently on its side. She slumped.

"I love to observe others. I love being able to sit still," Riza repeated to herself. She was practically begging for herself to even keep the least bit of calm in her. "I love intensity. I love giving effective support from afar. I love not being seen. I love to protect and serve.

"I love Roy Mustang-"

Riza caught herself short and cursed. She looked back up at the sky. "Who am I trying to kid anyways? It sure isn't working on anyone."

-

Roy Mustang tried busying himself in the study of his estate. With no way other way of keeping himself occupied, that was the only form of actually doing something. He sighed, flipping through a sheet of paper. Yes, he was so desperate in not trying to think about the military, the government, or Riza, that he volunteered on doing actual paperwork.

The house Roy lived in was nothing short of remarkably breathtaking. Although he was head of the armed forces and he was intended to live his home life away from the military in the late Fuhrer President King Bradley's estate, Roy had declined. For several important reasons, Roy would not take the house, but since it was now his... property, Roy had ordered to take down every brick, and every shard of glass that had once housed the homunculus. Roy wanted every piece of dirt on that property to be turned over and replaced with new soil. He hated that place. But he had no choice but to take it- but who said you couldn't replace it?

One year and three months later- around the time Roy and Riza began dating-, the process was complete. The whole property plus two klicks in a circular direction was redone. The mansion was larger than the late one and the entire property, if measured correctly, was the a fifth the size of Resembool. Pretty large for property alone. In fact, it was largest property considering all the other leaders of the other parts of the country.

At first glance, Roy gaped. He thought that the construction workers didn't read their scales right on the blueprints, or maybe that they were spoiling him, but it was all done on purpose. The actual scale on the prints were half the size- instead of a 15 by 20 room, he got a 30 by 40. Why? No one knew.

Nevertheless, it was just... huge. Too huge for just one guy alone.

Roy ruffled his hair back and out of his face after taking a sip from a glass of spring water. He begged himself not to let his thoughts drift away; it was more valuable to focus on the important matters.

_Riza is an important matter. _

"Dammit," Roy said, his head falling onto his cheek. The sheet of paper that held imports and exports of their country within the past year was beginning to crumple. Roy sighed, forced himself to sit up correctly and begged not to drift. Roy hesitantly picked up his pen.

"Oil supply," Roy said to himself. "That came in from Drachma, up north. The cost was several million sens then..." Roy switched papers. "But now, the price is just below the hundred millions. They're running low, so they're getting desperate. Prices raise." Roy glanced at another piece of paper. "Yet, somehow the nation below us has achieved a higher amount of oil for a shorter price. Does that mean there is some sort of hiding going on? Records show that they have very few oil plants... but..." Roy shook his head. He'd have to dig on that deeper.

"What I'd give if Hughes was here," Roy said, leaning back in his chair and letting his body slink down. "Such a genius for Investigations he was. He'd get down to the bottom of this." Roy's eyes subconsciously traced to a shelf to his left where a few pictures were held. Most consisted of Riza- Roy tried to avoid looking at those- a few spots were taken by squad, platoon, company, regiment, brigade, and division group photos. And as many as the ones that were occupied by the sharpshooter was the best friends a guy could have- good old Maes Hughes.

Roy looked away. "This is so stupid." He picked up another paper from the imports and exports box. "The coal is holding steady- Youswell must be having a pretty good year. We've sold several loads to the country east of us- Xing- and can still make enough for our own. Very good. Hm," Roy placed a hand on his chin. "Rubies... The rubies we've had imported have done a great deal. Apparently higher demand for them. Expensive, yet there's a touch to these little rocks, it says, that's just so desirable. Yeah, like I'd sell myself for a ru-"

Roy had said the word 'ruby' so many times and so casually, one may had never noticed the sudden stop.

Roy chewed on the inside cheek of his mouth and his head fell and landed with a huge plop on the desk. It lay on his right cheek (Roy was facing the left wall). "This is the most stupidest, ridiculous, off-the-chart thing that I can't even name because it is just so gawddamn frustrating!" Roy yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. They made huge dents.

The door swung open after a brief knock and an MP guard walked in. "Sorry to disturb you, sir." He saluted. "But is everything fine? You were making a lot of noise in here."

Roy wanted to scream. _No!!! Everything isn't fine! I'm about to be stripped of my title as a general for _fraternizing_! May someone _please_ say that's a teeny-weenie-smaller-than-FullMetal offense! And on top of that, I'm not even fratting anymore, dammit! We're through! It's O-V-E-R! So I've 'been friendly', been caught, been dumped by the woman I love, nevertheless the one I was fratting with, and people are thinking things! No silver lining to that bullcrap! So does it seem _fine_ to you?_

Roy kept his head low and let his bangs drape over his face. "Yeah, everything's fine," he said 'calmly'. "Go back outside to your post, officer." The kid left then.

Roy collapsed to the floor and sat cross-legged.He purposely banged his head against the wall. "I'm so pathetic."

-

Wednesday- Day 16/21.

Riza was still on the rooftop. She was going to stay there for a long time, she told herself. _My only exception is to use the bathroom, to answer the phone, and to get the mail. _

_I've given Hayate to Fuery early this morning, so there shouldn't be much problem. Fuery was overwhelmed when I let him keep Hayate for the rest of the week. _Riza sat up from her position and went for her sandwich. She nibbled on it. _This is the only way to get out of what's going on here. To be perched high up somewhere with my M24. Not to shoot at anything, but to busy myself by scouting at other things. To be preoccupied that I can't afford to do anything else- let alone think personal thoughts._

She sipped some water from her canteen.

-

Jean Havoc felt very... awkward. All he could think of was CIC General Roy Mustang- Chief, as Havoc preferred- and The Best Sharpshooter with the Best Shot, Riza Hawkeye- whom he took to calling his 'younger sister'. His head couldn't concentrate on anything else. Because of that, Havoc's girlfriend took to dumping him. She said he was distracted. Too distracted to care about their own relationship.

Havoc didn't care. He knew _he'd_ get dumped. But he didn't know that _Chief_ would get dumped by Hawkeye. And that's all Havoc cared about. Those two. Suddenly and dramatically, his priorities came second when it drew down to those two. It was such a drag. Speaking of which, Havoc felt like smoking. But he couldn't risk it... for his own reasons.

Jean didn't show up much for his sessions with the PhD Dr. Carly Heron, so what she did was call him and they had a phone-wise conversation.

-

Thursday; Day 17 out of 21.

Riza was 'doing better' than she had imagined. It was like in the good ol' days. Being the scout who knew head on exactly what to do. Unlike those 'good ol' days', she didn't have a partner to assist her on the scouts, but that was fine with Riza. She liked to work alone. Her eyes caught something in the crosshair of her scope.

"It's huge. It seems like," Riza began, "it might rain for the rest of the week."

Riza was staring at an omen. It was a cloud- a sea of clouds actually. They were large, they were grey, they looked as if they stretched on and on for miles, and worst of all, it was intimidating. The storm was just floating to the west of her location- in other words, to the west of Central. It didn't seem that it was raining on that end either- that was good news. In actuality, the storm might look like it was going to start beating down once it got around to Riza's part of town. That was bad news. It looked bad too.

Riza did a little math and science and concluded that the clouds might arrive at her location within two hours. She had the scope after all, and the scope said the miles of clouds were miles away.

"But, still," Riza said. "I didn't foresee this. But I will stay out here even in this weather. I'll do this without bailing."

-

Roy moved. He was no longer in his study, but now in his library. Not doing anything. He wasn't looking at typed up paper. He wasn't rummaging in his desk drawers. He wasn't climbing a stepladder to get to the tallest bookshelf. He wasn't searching for a book. He wasn't reading.

He was sitting on a black leather sofa sipping at an inviting mug of fresh, warm, hazelnut coffee. It was all Roy could do without overworking himself, yet at the same time, relax. Roy sighed as he stared out the window behind him.

First, Roy thought it was just his imagination. But it the sound grew louder and hollower. The infamous pitter-patter of raindrops. It had begun raining. The sky exploded in dark, grey, swirling colors of unhappiness. The thunder would roll every five seconds and the occasional fork of lightning would brighten the sky without 'brightening' anything. The raindrops pounded brutally on the rooftops and gutter of Roy's estate. His cobblestone walkway began the flooding process of breaking in the cracks between each stone. Roy hated the rain.

The power was cut off. Roy jumped, nearly spilling coffee on himself due to the sudden reaction. Though, his reflexes got the better of him and held him still. "Dammit," Roy said, setting the mug aside and standing up. Roy tugged on one of his gloves as he walked to where he thought the library's fireplace was. He snapped and in an instant, a fraction of the immense library was lit. A small fraction at that. Roy could barely see where he was walking as he proceeded towards the sofa.

It was all too soon for Roy for it to start raining now.

An hour later- 2200- Roy went to bed. There was nothing to do. He might as well sleep.

-

It was all too soon for Riza, too.

"Damn," Riza said, still on the rooftop. She was covered in her parka, but despite that, she was she was feeling very, very wet. Outside for just an hour and she was already drenched. Her rifle was probably going to need a lot of maintenance in case any of the water dripped into the chamber. Not to mention that she was wrong. The storm came faster than she had thought; this was wrecking her 'way of calming down'.

Just as much as Roy does, Riza hated the rain.

-

Roy peered around the corner. Empty. That was good- the sentries may have been lacking in their protective duty to guard the commander-in-chief of the army (which meant bad), but as to Roy now, it was good. Roy put his back to the wall and slid along it, until he got to his designated spot. A ground-level window.

Roy was so bored; he decided to go for a walk. Even if it was raining. And since it was raining, Roy couldn't sleep. But, life was just at its least fun now, and Roy just wanted to get out of his overly spacious mansion. Even if there were guards. But Roy didn't want a cluster of bodyguards as he walked the sidewalks of a wet Central City. It was too... crooked. Too revealing.

So Roy opened the window, got hit by a huge set of raindrops, and set his foot out the ground level window. Clear, once again. Roy made a quick, yet stealthy route to one of the exits. Unguarded exits. In fact, the reason it was unguarded was because it was so hidden from the outside, no one would've noticed. It was because a set of spiral looking trees was blocking it.

Success. Roy was very safe. Smirking to himself, Roy casually made his way away from his property.

Despite Roy's boldness, it was still raining.

-

It was Sunday. Sunday, in the 'it feels like Saturday' way only because it was two minutes past midnight. And Riza was totally shivering. Her parka was completely useless now. Her hands trembled and the freezing rain caused her to lose the feel in her fingers. They were completely numb. Without her eyesight, Riza wouldn'tve known she had dropped her rifle. Drop as in tumble down and slide off the rooftop.

It was just so damn wet. And the damned wet was just so damn freezing. For all she new, her _parka_ was freezing.

"Okay, dammit," Riza said. "You win." The sharpshooter uneasily took her grace in being defeated by the hail of raindrops. "Don't pelt me anymore; I'm going inside." Riza began to stand, but suddenly dropped back on her belly. "Oh, that's great," was Riza's smart remark upon noticing that the feel in her legs no longer had any feel to them. In other words, they, too, had gone completely numb. She couldn't even stand.

-

"What is it, boy?"

Kain Fuery looked awkwardly at the injured mutt. Black Hayate had been barking non-stop ever since it had started raining. The dog may have been maimed, but his bark was unrestrained. Fuery cringed every time Hayate yelped, causing the poor first sergeant to mess up on his tech business.

"Hayate," Kain said. "Can you _please_ calm down? I'm trying to figure out the structure of this IED the general discovered back in the east when he was on tour over there." Kain smirked at himself. _If I wasn't with General Mustang on that tour, he'd probably be dead. Good thing I detected that thing before we ran it over._ "Unless you want me, you, and half of Central City blown up, Black Hayate, then I think that maybe you ought to please keep your barking to a minimum," said Kain.

Without a response, Kain thought that the dog had obeyed.

"Rrrrr- Arf! Rrrr- Arf!" Not really.

Kain dropped his screwdriver, and the book he was holding. "Hayate! Stop that!" The mutt only continued. Kain noticed, yet while reading between the lines at the same time. The sergeant stood up from his desk, making sure to strap down the IED first, and made his way to the recovering dog.

_I know that Lieutenant Hawkeye disciplines Hayate and Hayate knows his orders. He always obeys them and he knows the consequences for not following them. What if he's in pain? _Kain scooted over to the dog and examined the leg after ordering it to roll over (_Yeah, sure, he'll listen to that order_, Kain thought). Then Fuery left and returned with a painkiller the vet prescribed. After waiting several minutes for the painkiller to kick in, Fuery thought it had worked.

Bad news, for after those minutes, Hayate started barking again. Kain cleaned his glasses and wondered what was up with Black Hayate.

-

"Why the hell am I even doing this for?" Riza said, her teeth chattering. She was moving towards the edge of the rooftop, crawling, using her elbows. This wasn't exactly 'creeping through the muddy jungles'; it was more like 'crawling on crude, wet concrete with your legs shot off and you're trying to find shelter from the crossfire'. Yeah, that was the term.

Apparently, Riza had nowhere to go. She was on the flattest part of the roof (which was good), somehow attempting to crawl back down into her window. So far, not good. How the hell was she supposed to get inside anyways? For once, Riza didn't think things out through. Of course she knew how to get inside- by using the bricks that lined her house as stepping stones, and then climb down, slide a foot into the open window, and repeat with the other foot.

But with the bricks and the rest of her house drenched wet and legs completely numb, how was she supposed to do that? Stay and endure the rain until she got the feel in her legs and it stopped raining, or try to get inside, disregarding the storm?

Riza didn't care she just wanted to get the hell away from this storm and to get cozy in the comforting environment of her home. She swung her unfeeling legs around and over the edge of the rooftop.

_No! Wait!_

Instinct caught Riza and she reversed her movements. It was impossible. There was just no way out. A lose- ose situation with one small fragment considered a 'win', only if you paid the prize of jumping off the roof and miraculously clinging onto the window ledge half a second of gravity away. You had to be a god to accomplish that.

Riza sat there, gripping her legs because of the pain, lost and confused like a strayed, poor child, in the rain with her parka preventing a small portion of rain on landing on her skin. So wet it was. So... so cold the wet it was.

But she was going to get inside.

Riza gave total disregard for her legs, in which her leg muscles were beginning to tighten. Tighten as in convulsion. Convulsion as in epilepsy. Epilepsy as in a disorder of the nervous system that can cause sudden attacks of tightening of the muscles from time to time.

"Dammit," Riza cursed, releasing her lower limbs and attempting again to swing herself from the roof's edge. She did so and held on to the edge with a death grip. This was the pivotal point in whether or not she would live to see Roy Mustang again, or to die...

Riza edged closer to the window, inch by agonizing inch.

-

Roy found himself walking in the park. He didn't know he was walking there because he didn't exactly have a definite place to go. He just felt awkward. So schmaltzy. He just didn't feel like himself.

He sat on a nearby metal bench. An aqueous wooden bench at that. Roy just had no clue what the hell he was doing in this rain. He _wanted_ to know what he was doing in this rain. It was late, early Sunday morning late... like a few minutes- maybe an hour past midnight- and it was pouring mad, nevertheless. So why the hell was Roy Mustang, the military leader of Amestris, sitting out there, not doing anything?

Roy looked up from staring at the concrete ground. He saw the familiar spot where he and Riza would often have lunch when they were on a recreational leave (or rather 'break')... and the place was the same place where he would tackle Havoc for idiotically trying to sneak up on them... again... and failing miserably. Wow, those memories just never got old.

Roy smiled.

_-_

_"Jeez. I hate these things," Roy said, swatting away at the pests that constantly nicked at him. He and Riza sat opposite of each other at one of the parks picnic tables near the lake. They had just come from one of the concession stands. Both were still wearing military uniform. "Ahhhhhh!!" Roy yelled. "Can't a frickin' guy eat his hotdog in peace?" Roy said, partially to the flies and partially to his girlfriend._

_Riza rolled her eyes and stabbed a leaf of lettuce. By then, Roy had finally found some free time between swatting at flies and began to top the hotdog with ketchup. Roy groaned again. _

_"Aw, c'mon!" Roy said, after seeing that a fly had landed on the nozzle of the ketchup bottle. "One more time," Roy began, standing up. He was making a complete fool of himself. "One more time, and I am going to lose my appetite!"_

_Riza noticed that some onlookers were eyeing them curiously. "Sir," Riza said italicising purposely, so the crowd wouldn't think of them as anything more than just friends/ superior-subordinate. "People are staring."_

_Roy pouted, also on purpose, and sat down, hotdog in one hand, ketchup bottle in the other. "Happy, Lieutenant?"_

_"Ebullient," was her response._

_Roy chuckled. He saw that the nosy witnesses had gone on their way. "Okay, okay, seriously now," Roy said, attempting to break the fake play. "... Are we on a date or is this military business?" Roy asked, while eyeing an insect flying just over his head._

_Riza swallowed her cruton before answering. Nice manners, too, Maes said. She tends to finish, or rather swallow her food before answering other people. Yes. Nice manners. _

_"You asked me if I was free for lunch. I answered 'yes' and then you said we were having lunch at the park today," Riza said, twirling her fork. _

_"Right," Roy said. He forgot, really. "So," Roy said. "How's the salad?"_

_"It's good."_

_There we go again. Four letter words, Maes said. Roy pretended to slap at a fly on his shoulder, only so he could slap at Maes._

_"Can I have some?" Roy asked, smiling cheesy._

_"Roy, you bought it!" Riza said, grinning somewhat. Roy loved that._

_"So?" was Roy's response._

_"You said you'd buy my lunch, not eat it."_

_"Okay, so I'm a cliché kind of guy," Roy admitted. "Why? You don't like abusing the man's power to buy the woman he loves her lunch?"_

_Riza blushed, but defensively said, "That's not what I meant." _

_Roy knew that she meant 'don't eat my salad, Roy, even if you did buy it'. _

_"Sure," Roy said, ready to shove his hotdog into his mouth. A fly was about to land right on the end of the hotdog and Roy didn't seem to notice. But nothing escapes Riza's eyes._

_She leaned forward over the table and snapped her fingers at the fly; it turned, alarmed, and flew in a different direction. Roy blinked._

_"What did you just do?" he asked. _

_Riza sat back down. "There was a fly about to settle on your hotdog," Riza said nonchalantly. "So I forced it away."_

_"How?"_

_"I... snapped...?" Riza replied, as if it were pretty obvious._

_A vicious, evil-like smirk donned on Roy's face. "Heh," Roy said, placing down the breaded wiener on the paper plate. He placed the pyrotex glove on his right hand and brought the fingers of the hand into the familiar snapping position. And SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

_Roy switched hands for snapping after every snap (apparently, he also put a glove on his left hand). Left- snap! Right- snap! Left- snap! Right- snap! Snapping, a brilliant exercise for the fingers, yet also a divine art- at least that's what Roy told a few subordinates once._

_Smalls clouds or orange and red erupted and the flies were never seen again. "Sir," Riza said. "Stop that." Roy was having fun, even if Riza said to render his kinky attacks on the defenseless insects._

_"General!" Riza said, knowing that people were once again watching. _

_"But, Riza," Roy said, overlooking the calls of authority. "It's fun. I mean, I hate these things. It's fun to blow them up!"_

_Just like Kimbley, Maes said, shaking his head. _

_Shut up, Roy thought. _

_There was click then and then a sudden flash. _

_Roy turned, expecting to see Riza with her pistol out, her finger on the trigger guard. However, it wasn't. As peculiar as it may be, Riza was sitting there, looking at Roy in trying to get his attention. _

_"Didn't you just... unleash your pistol? Click its safety off?" Roy asked, confused._

_"No, sir," Riza said, still aware of other people. They were beginning to leave._

But then... if it wasn't Riza, _thought Roy_. The flash! Then that means...

_Roy spun around and moved to his right. He stalked over to a bush with quick pace and fists clenched. The figure behind the bush saw this and idiotically stood up to get into a run. Bad move, for as soon as Roy saw this not-exactly-mysterious figure, he leapt at him and tackled him to the ground._

_"Roy!" Riza yelled, seeing him go down. She drew her Browning Hi-Power- the M9 Beretta in a different holster- abandoned their picnic table and went to search down the hill._

_"Chief!" the unknown- figure said. It was Mr. Jean Havoc._

_"Havoc?!" Roy said, bringing him up from the ground by pulling on his long-sleeved shirt collar. "What the hell are you doing out of headquarters?... Again! Were you spying on me and Hawkeye again?"_

_Jean boldly moved his arm. He plucked a piece of grass from blond-brown hair._

_Riza arrived at the scene then, her pistol drawn close to her with both hands on it. She skidded to the bottom of the hill and saw the two men._

_"Havoc?" she said._

_"Oh... hey-ah, Sniper," Jean said, waving a little. "What's up?"_

_"What's up with you?" Roy asked. "What's with you checking up on us again? Is this a hobby of yours?"_

_"More like a habit," Riza muttered. _

_"What?" Roy wondered._

_Riza crossed her arms. The answer was totally right in front of you. Literally, the answer, Jean Havoc, was right in front of them. "If you haven't noticed, General, one in every three of our dates has been observed under Havoc. One in every three, precisely," informed the she-sniper._

_"Damn," Havoc said. "Was my pattern really that obvious?"_

_"Sure was," Riza said._

_Roy let go of Havoc's collar. "Aw, jeez, Havoc," Roy said lazily and scratched the back of his head. Roy looked at his pocket watch and said, "Okay. This fiasco's over. We got ten minutes to wrap up, and then we'd better leave for headquarters. Havoc, how'd you get out of HQ?"_

_"I told them I had a doctor's appointment."_

_"Nice. I'll tell the guards to take a look at your notice first." Havoc slumped at Roy's response. _

_"Okay... uh... Riza," Roy said._

_"?" was Riza's wordless remark._

_"Uh... what happened to my hotdog?"_

_"Oh. I left that back up on the picnic table."_

_Roy nodded and went ahead of Havoc and Riza, who were staring, somewhat dumbfounded._

_Several seconds later, they both heard a piercing yell of "No! You gawddamn flies!!!" and booms and the smell of something burning filled the air. _

_"Aw, man," Havoc said. Riza was already at the top of the hill after he finished his sentence._

_Riza found out that the flies had gotten to the half eaten hotdog. Riza however had finished her salad, and if Roy hadn't been procrastinating by busying himself with the insects, he would've finished his foot-long dog as well. _

_So in the end, Havoc ended up paying for Roy's second hotdog because in Roy's distraction with Havoc, the wiener was left unsupervised. Roy ate it on their way back to headquarters. _

_-_

Roy couldn't help but smile. It was a sad smile, really. But Roy just couldn't not smile at those days when keeping low-key on the relationship wasn't much of a problem. Yeah. The odd thing was that two of those scenes ended up in Riza's bedroom. Yeah, the picture with Roy cackling and snapping at black dots. The other one was where Havoc was getting tackled... Havoc tackle picture number 7. There were a lot of pictures there with Havoc nearly getting tackled anyways.

Yeah. The good ol' days.

Roy heard something. It sounded like... crying. _I'm just hearing things_, Roy thought to himself. _No child in their right mind should be out here in this wild rainstorm._

Roy grit his teeth as his head went through involuntary phases of seeing Riza cry as he himself held her. Roy clenched his pant leggings.

And before he knew it, Roy found himself getting up from the park bench and walking over to the child in distress. The boy, about eleven, maybe twelve years old was sitting, knees huddled up to his chest, under a tree. He was soaking wet, despite his shelter. He sniffled.

Roy approached the child and knelt down next to him. The child's dark brown hair was matted against his face- a hairstyle that plenty resembled Roy's own.

"Hey, kid, you know it's raining, right?" Roy said in serious, yet sarcastic tone. The kid looked up at him. Roy cringed.

"Selim?"

The young boy, who was once labelled as King Bradley's adopted son looked curiously at the man. "General Mustang?" he said, faintly.

Roy furrowed his brow. This kid, back in the not-so-good ol' days, had also wanted Roy dead, biased because of his foster-father- King Bradley, had, too, wanted Roy dead. However, if it weren't for this kid, Roy'd probably be dead. And if it weren't for Roy, Selim would be dead, too.

Great. Just what Roy wanted. More haunting memories. This kid sitting before him was... it was impossible. Roy thought for sure, before seeing Selim that he had died because Bradley had choked him and broke his neck. It was amazing.

"What're you doing out here?" Roy asked. He didn't exactly want to go straightforward and say, "Yo, Selim! Sorry I killed your foster-daddy! Oh, wow and you recovered well, too, didn't you? Good thing I saved you even if you were practically dead!"

No way. That wasn't good character- that wasn't Roy's character.

"No reason," the older version of the younger Selim said. "Just went out for some air and got caught in the rain." Selim didn't look up at Roy and stared blankly in front of him- not that there was anything to stare at, due to the condemning rain. The child quickly wiped the traces of tears and other signs of crying away.

"What're _you_ doing out here?" Selim asked, gruffly. He briefly glanced at Roy. And Roy didn't see anger or fierceness in his face. He saw a hangdog face of embarrassment and sadness. "Shouldn't you be in your estate, safe from all this rain, Mr. Flame Alchemist?"

Roy knew this kid probably wanted to make Roy feel bad, but his attacks were futile against Roy. "Just felt like taking a walk. That's all."

"In this weather?"

Roy looked back at the saddened child. "Heh... yeah. Call me crazy- even if I do hate the rain." There was a small pause as Roy began to squat down next to the child. "You know what the rain is, right Selim?" This peculiar question got the young boy's attention, causing him to stare at the downed alchemist.

"What is it then, General? You make rain sound like more than what it is."

"Don't call me, General, Selim. I don't want to get used to it." There was another silence, other than the water pounding. "Rain," Roy began, "demonstrates lots of feelings. Sometimes it's illustrated to show that someone is under a chaotic lifestyle. Sometimes it adds tensity. Other times, rain can bring the feeling of calmness and can help one relax. But, more than often, it evinces sadness- sometimes depression."

Another small pause. "Are you feeling like that, sir?" Selim asked. Curiosity ran through him like it was a natural thing.

Roy hesitated to answer. "Yeah. Bad things have recently happened and I'm caught in the strings, straight in the center."

"Does it have to do with what happened a few-"

"This is totally different, Selim. There's nothing at all that relates to those events. Don't worry about it. It's just something about someone I... I love, and the military got involved and... It's complicated." Roy shrugged. Another pause. "Anything you want to talk about, kid?"

Selim looked down. "No."

Roy furrowed his brow. "Well, most kids who are sitting out in the rain for no apparent reason usually do have something on their mind."

Selim sighed. "It's just that... ever since those... times, I feel like... I don't know who I am anymore. Since I constantly move around because the home I'm looking for isn't mine, I don't understand anything. Most people want me because I used to be rich and famous- because he chose me to be his son. Some people want to abuse me because of all the pain that he has inflict on other people. I can't trust anybody." Both Roy and Selim knew that the word 'he' was the pronoun used for Bradley.

"Y'know, kid," Roy said. "You gotta learn to. There are times when life's gonna be at it's most lamest point, and there are going to be times when you feel like you're the luckiest person in the world. Sometimes you have to retaliate for what you believe in, and then there are moments when you have to suck it up because you got the short end of the stick and just go to eat the crap they feed you. But you have to learn to make decisions and whether or not it's right or wrong and if it's worthy of the risk. But to do that, you gotta figure out who you are, and who you can trust." Roy gave a pat on Selim's back for encouragement.

_I know those feelings, _Roy thought._ I know what it's like when you think you're at your most downed point- Ishbal. Learning that this country's leader was a homunculus. Riza breaking up with me. The possibility of being overthrown_-_ And then I've known what it's like to be the luckiest man in the world- I was promoted to lead this country's military. I was loved by Riza Hawkeye- and before that, I've swallowed the crap others have fed me- killing Winry Rockbell's parents. The Ishbalan Genocide._

_I've made decisions- nominate FullMetal to take the alchemy exam, even though he committed human transmutation, rebelling against the Fuhrer, loving Riza- but was it worthy of all the risks? - FullMetal and Alphonse returning to normal and bringing me to find out about the Fuhrer? - If I didn't help Ed and Al, who knows where'd this country be? Hughes' death? - But then... if Ed and Al never got involved in our lives, Hughes would still be alive... Exposing the relationship between me and Riza, even though we loved each other so much? But if Hughes hadn't died and I never really found my feeling for her... would we even have had what we had? Was it all worth it?_

_But who am I? Who can I trust? _

_I'm the Flame Alchemist Commander-In-Chief Roy Mustang. I can trust... I trust... I trust my closest companions. _

_Yeah, right._

"Selim! Selim! Where are you? Selim!"

Roy snapped out of his daydreaming. "Someone's calling your name, kid," Roy pointed out. "You know them?"

Selim cocked his head so he could get a better view. "Yeah. They're... my foster family." Selim stood up. "To be honest, they're the best foster family I've had all this time. They treat me like a real son and act as if I'm a normal boy who has never gone through what he has. I... I don't know why I ran away from them."

Selim sighed and picked up his knapsack. "It was nice talking to you, General," Selim said, forgetting about the 'don't call me 'General' ' policy and seemingly forgiving Roy for... the past. Roy stood up, too. Luckily, Roy's bottoms weren't exactly sogged from sitting on the ground, because for the entire time he and Selim were talking, Roy was squatting. It was very uncomfortable.

Roy threw his hand out; it was meant for Selim to shake it. The boy glanced at it briefly, and took the hand, making sure to have a firm, strong grip worthy of the top general. "Thanks, General!" Selim said, and he began walking out from under the shade of the tree. He suddenly stopped.

"General Mustang," Selim said, turning around. "I was thinking about what you said... And you're right." Roy looked alarmed at that. "And... I'm going to follow your advice, too. And... And I've decided you're someone I can trust." Roy smiled broadly, yet weakly, and Selim turned to walk out.

A man, a woman, and a younger child were both looking around in the rain with umbrellas when Selim appeared.

Roy smiled, glad he was able to help out an old acquaintance.

And Roy saw them. He saw it for real. They almost looked like a perfect family. A man, a woman, and two sons, even if one was adopted. Roy clenched his pant leggings once again and departed from under the tree in the opposite direction Selim had left. To think that he and Riza could ever have something like that... he just wished.

-

_Knock! Knock!_

"General Mustang? May I come in?" It was the young military police sentry who had checked on Roy when he was having a small meltdown in his study. The officer knocked again on the bedroom door. "General?"

"Maybe he's asleep... as in a deep sleep...?" a sentry who had accompanied the other guard suggested.

The first guard shrugged and tried again, knocking louder. "General! General Mustang!"

Guard number two raised an eyebrow and said, "Maybe we ought to just walk in."

Guard number 1 shrugged once again and pulled out a set of keys. He began picking through the bedroom door lock. "Personally," MPG 1 said, "I really don't want to get reprimanded, but General Mustang knows the routine. We always come up to check if he's still intact and alive as his guards when he's on leave. Even in this time of storm and night."

"Yeah. I hear you. He shoulda said, "I'm alive", like he usually does when we first knock."

GN 1 swung the door open and peered inside. MPG 2 stood on his tippy-toes to look as well.

"General...?" MPG 1 said. "Hello?" He turned to look at his partner. "This is giving me the creeps. I feel like we're about to stumble across some mystery or find his body in a pool of blood."

MPG 2 slapped him upside the head. "Don't think like that. As an alchemist, you're intended to also be an optimist." Small pause. "I'm gonna go flick on the lightswitch." MPG 2 strayed from his partner and moved to an adjacent wall. He found the lightswitch with a breeze and flicked it on.

"Oh damn, is that power still out?" MPG 2 asked, annoyed somewhat. He pulled out his flashlight. The only reason the two military police guards could see the entire time without knowing whether or not the power was still out was because of the two flashlights they held. The other military police guards had already sent a technician to help flip the circuits, and they had to flip on the switch first to see if anything was accomplished.

MPG 1 and 2 both turned their flashlights in front of them and in the direction of Roy's king-sized bed.

"Ah!" they both said, surprised. "He isn't here!"

MPG 2 looked at MPG 1. "Go check the master bathroom and I'll send a squad out to look upside the rest of the mansion."

A few minutes later, the entire estate and property was searched. General Mustang was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! Alert Military Police Headquarters!" someone yelled.

"Man, you think this is some sorta kidnapping thing?" a different MP said to another, on a separate note.

"It very well may be. It's a perfect time and weather to catch us MPs off guard. More than likely, that may be the case."

"Yeah. That- Waghhhh!!"

Whitcomb grabbed onto Graham's arm without warning to help himself gain some stability, but in turn, they both fell to the hardwood floor.

"What the hell...?" Whitcomb said, standing up and helping his Ishbalan buddy up. "Sorry," he apologized. Graham nodded.

"Wait, look," said the Ishbalan. He pointed to the ground in which they slipped on.

"It's... wet," said Whitcomb. He bent down and whipped up some of the liquid with his finger. He rubbed it with his thumb. "It's water." Jacoby and Graham glanced at each other and then to their right. That wall they were looking at had a window. And that window was just barely open, letting in some of the rainwater.

"Hm," they both grunted.

-

Riza moved her leg, not in the dragging way, but literally forced her leg to actually move. Riza had to resist the urge to let go of the roof edge and grab her leg. The pain was just so... so unbearable. It hurt so much. It was like having a hot piece of shrapnel from mortar fire go straight through your shin, or having someone spray your leg with heavy .50-cal. _Dammit._ Riza forced part of her shirt into her mouth so she wouldn't yell.

That was another prior reason to get inside- to get some painkillers on this epilepsy thing.

But moving that leg paid off, because it touched something. Riza was relieved!

Riza forced her other foot down and once she was sure she could somewhat balance, she cautiously released the roof edge, and quickly squatted down to help maintain her balance. She then kicked her legs out in front of her so she was in a sitting position. She sighed and caught her breath. But this was still no time for a break.

Riza, once again, let her upper body drop down and held onto the edge. She was so close now. All she had to do was stretch a little bit farther and she had her window ledge. It hurt so effin' much, though. But she had to. She dropped her leg down more and... There it was.

Great God in the heavens! Riza felt a bit more relieved and let the other leg stretch down as well. She let go of the ledge with one hand and stretched down so she could slide open the window. Once that was done, with no hassle, she slowly inched each body part into the window. Once her pained lower limbs were inside, she let go entirely of the roof ledge and slid inside.

Riza collapsed on the floor, dead exhausted. Her heart rate had been higher, but it was still, nevertheless, high. Her breathing was heavy and came in huge gasps. Her legs felt useless entirely. Her clothes were matted down to her skin and were dripping carelessly onto the hardwood floor.

Riza forced herself to sit up and just as she shifted her leg, all her muscles tensed. Her nails dug into the palm of her hands as she clenched her fists. As soon as the pain 'lessened', she sat up. She picked at her nightstand drawer, which was conveniently two inches to her right, and an orange translucent cylinder emerged. Painkillers.

She pulled out a pill, popped it in her mouth, and drank from her canteen that was strapped on her belt.

-

Roy looked up and sharply drew in some breath.

"Oh, man," Roy said. "What the hell am I doing here?" Roy looked down the street. _How the hell did I even get here? _Roy shoved his hands into his pockets. Do or die. This was it. The junction. Go east or go west. Either way would inflict some sort of dramatic emotion in Roy. Now, which way? Left or right.

"Okay," Roy sighed. "I've walked all this way without even knowing it. But still, I'm not gonna cop out."

Roy turned left. He went east (which means the direction he came from was south, not north). Even if Roy had no idea what he was doing or even why.

And very, very soon Roy found himself on Riza's walk. He sighed deeply, looking at his attire. He was dripping, soaking wet and the only thing that was dry were his boxers and his socks (good thing he used part of the military's fund to manufacture better rubber combat boots- which in fact he decided in wearing, rather than some casual shoes).

Roy cursed at himself for being such a fallacious, cockamamie idiot. Looking down upon himself... it was just pitiful. This was no way to go to your ex-girlfriend's house. Drenched in water, late at night (or in this case, early). And what was the motivation behind this to even come here!?

Roy's leaned against Riza's door in exhaustion. Roy blinked and straightened himself up so as to look the least bit proper. He didn't want Riza to open the door from her slumber to find Roy on his hands and knees, begging.

-

As soon as the painkiller kicked in, Riza went to work. Sort of. First and foremost, she just had to get the feel of sticky, cold rainwater off of her. You know, freshen up. Without giving any regards to her ill-fated lower limbs, Riza got up and urged herself to go take a shower.

And after that, she could finally sleep.

That was the plan.

Several minutes later, Riza emerged from the shower, all pampered and vanilla fresh. She dried herself thoroughly and dressed into her PJ's. Riza couldn'tve felt better after that ordeal outside in the deluge. Then, out of nowhere, her stomach growled.

Riza didn't feel like exerting herself into the extra effort of moving her body once again. Even if it was for food.

She reluctantly crept to her bed and fell asleep instantly- before her head even hit the pillow.

-

Roy brought up a heavy arm (heavy because of the rainwater dripping off of it), closed his hand into a fist, and knocked. He brought his back to the wall left of the door and hiked a boot up it; he crossed his arms. Roy waited for a while, and then knocked a few more times. She never came. Roy persisted.

Roy was getting... anxious. He knocked once again, making it louder and sounding more urgent. Roy waited thirty seconds. He didn't want to sound... angry or... impatient... He just wanted to talk, but Roy didn't have a choice. He closed his fist once again and pounded on the door, making sure it was so loud, that his fist was beginning to throb and redden.

-

Riza's eyes were recalcitrant to open. She didn't want them to open either. But it was getting louder... Whatever 'it' was. Riza sighed, wondering, 'when the hell is this going to end?', squeamishly sat up, rubbed the back of her head and stood. The sharpshooter was surprised that the opiate had completely worked and the feel absolutely returned. Wonderful.

Riza shook her head and in turn spotted her pistols. Looking at them shyly, she picked one up, loaded it, and conceived it in the tuck between her PJ bottoms and her back. It was just for... threatening. If by chance that there was some serial killer on the lose and had decided on Riza as his next victim then... Well, there was always the option of fighting hand-to-hand.

The first lieutenant walked down the stairs, feeling like her slumber only lasted ten minutes. In actuality, it did.

-

Roy shook his head, starting to feel the first symptoms of being antsy. He moved over to the right of the house to look through a window and... found himself sprawled out on the ground. Roy had tripped on something. "What the hell?" Roy said, standing up and moving the object he had tripped on. "Wait," Roy said. He kicked at the item, so it sprung up. Roy caught it.

He held it by the barrel. _'This is...'_

The familiar 24-inch barrel of an M24 sniper rifle. Roy's eyes narrowed, feeling something very, very bad had just happened. He dropped the rifle. With haste, he wanted to take matters into his own hands and break open that door. He wanted to find Riza all right, despite the fact that her treasured rifle lay outside and that she hadn't answered to any of Roy's knocks.

But then again, Roy had to be patient. What if she was inside, sleeping, and her rifle was just sitting there because it fell out of a window. He didn't want to be an overeager fool, after all. It might make him look like a sissy.

Roy knocked once again. He turned his back to the wall next to the door, leaned on it, and let a boot hick up it. Roy counted twenty-five seconds and was about to knock again for the umpteenth time when the door slowly opened to reveal Riza Hawkeye.

The person she found at her door caught her off guard; you could tell by the look on her face. She probably didn't know what to say, whether it be, "General Mustang?", "Sir", or "...Roy?".

Roy started first. "Eh," he said. Even though he first uttered a word, more or less, the general still didn't know what to say. "Uh... um, Riza... Hey."

Slick.

"Sir," Riza said.

Roy interrupted her. "Roy," he corrected. "It's Roy, okay?" Roy smiled, with hope.

Riza looked away. She knew this was coming. "We can't, sir," she stated. With the trouble they were already in, they couldn't do anything- needless to say, be affiliated in one another's lives at this point in time. Hell, they probably couldn't even do first-name basis, even if they were, as of now, civilians. There was silence.

Roy didn't want to add to the silence. So he broke it. "Um, can I come in?" he asked, still keeping his manners in check.

Riza raised an eyebrow. She glanced outside. If it weren't for the fact of that downpour, she probably would've said no. If it weren't for the fact that _he_ was standing in her doorway and that it was someone else, she would've said no. If it weren't for the fact that it was raining _and_ that _he _was standing outside getting pelted, she would've said no.

So, following those guidelines, Riza answered, "All right, I guess."

-

"I don't think General Mustang was kidnapped," said Graham, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think he walked out on his own freedom and will."

Whitcomb put his hand to his chin. "I agree. That window was opened from the inside; otherwise, our kidnapper culprit would've left some sort of wet markings. But if Mustang was kidnapped, yet happened earlier in the day, before it started raining, well, that's just impossible. Us MPs would've seen the guy. One MP covers twenty square feet of Mustang's entire property, so it should totally be ruled out. Because of the sudden rain, though, our vision is fogged and we aren't able to see in front of us clearly."

Graham nodded. "What I thought exactly. That and also the fact that all the windows in Mustang's estate are only able to open from the inside, and only by certain Military Police personnel and the General himself. Sergeant Fuery really did a number on helping wire the windows to recognize certain handprints. That kid's a total tech specialist and'll start a new line in advanced security technology.

"Do you think we should tell MP Headquarters about General Mustang eluding us MPs for his own reasons? Because they're probably out in Central searching for him. But if we do, then they'll probably search for him just as well."

Whitcomb shrugged. "My honest opinion, I say we don't tell HQ. If Mustang wanted to elude us, especially in this weather, then it's something... important. He _knew_ the rain would lower our security and that it would be the perfect time to strike. He probably went out... to see Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yeah. I agree, Jacoby."

Whitcomb nodded.

-

"Winry," Al began. The both of them were on a late train back to Resembool. "What do you think will happen to us? When we get back to Central, I mean."

Winry smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, Al. Ed'll understand. You had to leave. You didn't want any of this chaos to envelop you or your head. You went down here with your teacher and to reminisce about what had just recently happened. You did it in such a way that Ed probably couldn'tve handled-"

"No," Al said, clutching the upper parts of his pants with his hands. "I mean... Well... I'm not concerned about what Brother thinks at all. I don't care about him." Al was still mad at his brother for disqualifying him from the State Alchemy Exam. "But... what I really meant to say was... about... about... about what happened to General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al looked down, ashamed. Winry repeated Al's actions.

"Do you think they'd blame me?" Al asked. The train then made an unnecessary amount of noise and lurched forward. "Do you think Mustang and Hawkeye blame me for what happened?"

Winry punched Al in the shoulder. "Don't think like that, Alphonse." She softened and lowered her voice. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then is it Brother's?"

Winry sighed. "I really don't know, Al." She looked at a spot between her shoes on the train floor. "Maybe. I heard how the lieutenant said what she did. She said it in such a relaxed way, yet pained, as if it was something she _had_ to say- like there was a script and that she had to follow it." Winry paused to see Al's reaction. "Maybe General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye had an argument over something earlier and she just had to break it off then and there."

"That doesn't make sense," retaliated the younger of the Elric brothers. "Before the exam even started, everything was fine with Mustang and Hawkeye! They weren't avoiding each other and there wasn't some sort of forced tension. Nothing like that at all. They spoke casually though and weren't exactly being romantic either, but their job calls for that. I didn't sense any differentials at all!"

"It was just a suggestion, Al," Winry said.

Al looked away quickly. "Oh, right. Sorry."

-

"Aw, jeez. This is killing me," Jean Havoc said to himself. "I'ma lose my mind before I can get the thumbs-up to go back to work. Man." Havoc looked up. He was doing nothing other than going through some old memories in a photo album. The book made Jean look back on all those good times, as if he was someone geezer going old and missing all those moments. They contained photos from Basic Training and Special Infantry training, all the way to the 'FullMetal Alchemist' beginning his journey with his tin-can brother, to the times of Roy Mustang being booted up as Commander-in-Chief- and all the way through and through, to Havoc's spying adventures of a sparking relationship.

Havoc sighed, seeing how he seemed to take all those moments for granted. "You picked up this book for a reason, Jean," he said to himself. "Might as well see through it front to back, then maybe you could figure a thing or two about all that's happened."

Havoc looked at one other photo and said, "Okay. This is stupid." He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the door of his condo.

"It's probably late, but I sure as hell could use a small shot, seeing that I can't even sleep. If I'm lucky, the bar'll still be open."

The second lieutenant walked out of his apartment, locked the door, trailed down the steps and exited the complex. It was truly very late. The streetlights were glowing and seemed to be the only thing that allowed the officer to see and weave his way through the complex streets of Central City. There was almost no life- almost. There was the sound of chirping crickets. And that was it. It was cloudy, yes, the rain was beginning to lighten up, but that was only because that certain area of Central City was in the eye of the storm. In a matter of minutes, the downpour would begin.

Although it was a light drizzle now, Havoc was splashing into large puddles as he darted along the streets, running and covering his head. He finally was on the avenue that held the local bar and was suddenly saddened to witness that the large neon red OPEN sign wasn't buzzing in the window. But there were still people. Havoc rushed inside anyways..

"Hey, Jim," Havoc said, taking off his tan coat. "Sorry, I know it's late. Just give me the usual shot. I'm feeling really stressed."

The second lieutenant looked up in direction of the bar and saw puzzled expressions of Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Denny Bloch, and Luke Lansen.

"What a surprise," says Breda. "The gang's all here."

Jean looked confused. "What's everyone doing here?"

Jim, the bartender, just shrugged. "Beats me, Jean. I should've gone home an hour ago, but stayed up late for your buddies."

Heymans nodded at his compeer. "Eh, Havoc, c'mon. We've been waiting for you. You know how we always club out on Saturday nights, especially on days of leaves."

Havoc raised an eyebrow and took his usual seat. "But, what's going on?"

"It's a coincidence," said Falman. "Breda was here first. And then one by one we all started coming in. Like it was an act of God for all of us to meet here."

Breda mixed his shooter by moving it around. "It's weird."

Havoc's shot glass was slid down. He gulped it.

"We were talking about..." There was a pause. "You know."

"We're talking about that topic that's being talked all over headquarters," said Kain. "Everyone's talking. Talking as in gossiping. No one has a plan. They're all just sharing why they heard and what they know; there's nothing to separate the spice from the real McCoy. Except us... but I don't think we can be used as alibis. No one has a plan."

"But we do," said Falman.

"What's it?"

"We got two," said Breda.

"Two?" Havoc asked. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Y'know how we always meet here on Saturday nights right? Well, when everyone else seemed to show up, without some sorta invitation, I assumed you would, too, Hav," said Breda. "When you didn't show up around closing time, we decided to fill you in later... Sorry."

"Lucky that I decided to keep the bar open," said Jim.

Havoc scratched the back of his head and only then did he notice someone else outside of the usual gang. "Lansen? What's he doing here? I didn't know you was booted out, too, kid. You've only been here for three weeks."

"Nah, nah," protested Breda. "Lansen's our spy. He's telling us about what the enlisted guys think about the romantic fiasco. Y'know, what the lower ranking guys have to say, along with their rumors. We're going to get the people who are still in work who know about the fratting, but weren't suspended in on this too,- those MP guys, Whitcomb and Graham- they know. Lansen'll inform them. The basic plan is to sneak Lansen out from HQ, proceeding into what would be some sort of escorting to Military Police Command HQ. Instead, he'll go out to the bar. We come in on Saturday nights and he snitches, right Lansen?"

Luke nodded, timidly.

"That's only a fraction of the first plan. Gain intelligence." Havoc looked stunned. "Yeah," Falman continued. "Lansen has the weekend off. It was lucky that Luke was here and then Breda strolled in, followed by the rest of us. We cooked up the plot then... like a few hours ago."

Luke reddened. These military officers- even if they were considered low ranked as officers- were using him, _him,_ an enlisted bumpkin to help with a high-up covert mission! It was the chance of a lifetime.

Havoc requested another shot. "So," he said. "What's the _main_ deal for Plot One?... If the first step is gaining intelligence."

"To prove Mustang and Hawkeye are innocent."

Havoc smirked. "I'm liking this so far. Bradykins, you came up with this?"

"Hell I did. And if both ideas work, you better stop calling me that stupid name!" Breda threatened; however, he was also flattered that he was able to come up with this. He was a second lieutenant, a bit overweight, great at strategy games as much as Falman was in chess and vocabulary, and was considered a pretty good throw when it came to launching grenades at a distance.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Havoc. "What's Plot Two?"

"You should know, Hav."

"Yeah. You came up with it..."

"Huh? Me?" said Havoc. "I don't understand a thing you're talking about."

"Listen... what do you want most for the Boss? And for Hawkeye?"

Havoc looked away, having being confronted by his comrades. He answered the same thing to them as he did to the therapist. "I want them to be... happy."

"You want them to get back together," Bloch said.

Havoc closed his eyes, relaxed, and then opened them. The clear blue eyes stared at the wall in front of him; those eyes were stubborn and determined. "Yeah. That's exactly what I want."

"Then you are going to be very happy, Jean," smirked Breda. He and the rest of the gang smiled mischievously.

"Plot Two: They will get back together."

-

She made them both, one for him and one for herself. She set the two mugs on the coffee table that separated them. She sat on one certain sofa, while he sat on another sofa opposite of her- the same sofa he accidentally fell asleep on a month or so earlier. A month ago, the couple would have never predicted for their romance to have ended- end in such a drastic way, nevertheless.

Along with the mugs of cappuccino (she didn't do coffee because of the given time and that the caffeine would be bad for them) she placed on the coffee table was a plate of lemon squares.

Riza thought, knowing that she was starving, she might as well try and satisfy her stomach so long as she was awake.

"Thanks," Roy said, sipping at his cup and chewing a bit from the lemon square.

_Oh my God!_ Roy thought to himself, making sure his thoughts didn't show on his face. _I love it when Riza bakes... Especially her lemon squares and her cookies and her little cakes. As a soldier, I can't have too much of these things- I could lose my physique. But when I do get the chance, I always make sure I go to Riza... That or I beg her for some dessert during lunch. She'd always bring an extra cake or an extra cookie for me, too. Yeah._

Roy definitely didn't want to show his thoughts right about now.

"Sir?"

"Roy," he corrected.

Riza didn't bother in changing her form of authorization. "What's with the look on your face, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked. So-so, nothing does escape the hawk's eyes. The myth was true.

Roy swallowed his second bite of the lemon square. "It's..." Roy wanted to say, but he couldn't. It just wouldn't feel right. "It's nothing," said Roy.

There was silence. A long pause of silence that was only broken by the pitter-patters of the rain. Roy coughed, to break the silence. "So, uh, what did you do with my clothes?"

"I put those in dryer," Riza said. Upon allowing Roy inside her home, she strongly urged for him to strip of everything wet. That left Roy in just about nothing but his boxers and his socks. Talk about embarrassing. However, luckily Riza did have something for him to wear. And it wasn't meant for Roy to crossdress, either.

Rain. The last time it rained as hard as it was raining now was several months ago. Ed had acted foolish, sprained his ankle, and passed out; Roy's car failed- what great timing- and they had to run all the way to the Hughes Residence, where Gracia had helped out with Ed.

That and the fact that Gracia washed and dried the wet clothes of Al, Winry, Ed, Riza, and Roy. Al had wore a hoodie that day and nylon pants (which prevented them from being wet), Winry just had her jacket wet, for she had an umbrella, Ed had downright everything wet (but his boxers), Riza just mysteriously had her jackets- both military and overcoat- wet- her pants were tucked high up on the boot cuffs, and Roy had his white button-up long sleeve, his military pants and both jackets wet as well.

When they left Gracia's house, after the storm that night, they all forgot about the clothes they had left in the dryer; however, Riza did remember the following day and retrieved the clothing. She returned each piece to the owner by hand- except Roy's. Don't ask why, but Riza had never returned Roy's button-up shirt, his military uniform- jacket and bottoms-, or his black trench coat.

And that's how Roy isn't completely naked. Because Riza forgot to return him his clothes on that fateful night of thunder several months ago, and kept them.

Roy was dressed in those clothes. Military pants and a white button-down shirt (no need for the jackets anyways).

Roy landed his coffee mug on the table. His face looked very serious.

"Riza," he started. "You know why I'm here, right?"

Riza set down her coffee mug full of French vanilla cappuccino as well. "Yes," she answered.

"Because... we have to talk." Roy looked up to meet Riza's eyes. She only averted them. "About... everything."

Here it comes.

"What happened?" Roy asked, leaning forward. "What happened, Riza? We... I thought we were happy. I was sure you were happy. I was positive. But... what changed?" Roy thought back. "Did something happen? Was it me? Something at the alchemy exam? What happened? I need to know."

Roy sighed when Riza didn't give him an answer. He tried to look at her in the eyes to show that he was serious, but she continued to avoid them.

"Listen, Riza," Roy. "I... I don't know. I don't know why I came here at this time, or even why I came at all. I don't even know what the hell I should say, let alone do anything. I'm confused. I'm lost. I just can't cooperate. My head isn't thinking straight. My body doesn't know what to do because my mind doesn't. Just... It's... There's... Everything... Nothing is...," Roy clutched his head. A major headache. "Oh my God," Roy muttered.

Riza knew exactly just how Roy was feeling. She didn't know what to do either.

Roy gained his composure. "It's... nothing's the same. I just want you back-"

"We can't," Riza protested as if the words were forced out of her mouth.

"So what? It was forbidden for a long time, but we risked out necks regardless!"

"We're through."

"Why?" willed a determined Roy. "I don't know what the hell snapped between us- everything seemed great. What happened?"

Riza didn't answer.

"Was it something I did? Was it something _FullMetal_ did? Or Havoc? Was it what happened at the alchemy exam? Or has this just been building on for a long time and you just didn't want to say anything so I could fix it?" Roy asked rapidly. "Or is it really something that I did?... Along with FullMetal."

There was no response.

"Because that's what Havoc told me," Roy said gently.

Riza perked up, more alert, and gasped. She opened her mouth then closed it when nothing came out. _Havoc told him? But... that doesn't make sense. Havoc couldnt've... he wouldn't. There's no way he'd admit it to Roy. No... Because... I lied to Havoc._

"What did he tell you?" Riza asked.

"He said that you were sickened over the fact that I fight over FullMetal. Because of that rivalry the two of us have. You're disgusted with it. It's childish." Roy paused. "You're right."

"But-" Riza began, ready to confess.

Roy interrupted her interrupting him. "But, you're right! It's childish. It's stupid. It's not how a man like me should act."

"Roy-" Riza caught her breath. Roy turned to look at her. Why? She had just called his name... aloud. That was an 'oopsies' to Riza. It was a sign to Roy- a good sign.

"Continue," said Roy.

Riza blinked and tried to regain her composure. How could she left that slip? Her calling him 'Roy' like... like when...

"I lied," said Riza. "I lied to Havoc."

"What?" Roy said, in disbelief.

"I lied to Havoc."

Roy still didn't know how to act. So the real reason wasn't something so fragile and cheap as a rivalry between two famous alchemists. That was good news. Roy knew that she wouldn't end a relationship because of _that._ But, then what was it?

"Then," Roy began. "If... you... lied to Havoc... then what is the real reason you ended it?" Roy was pained. Did he really want the answer?

"You saw what happened," Riza answered, "at the alchemy exam. There were people there."

Roy adjusted his head and turned to look at her. "I see," Roy said. "So you're just worried about that frat rule? Is that all?"

"No, Roy!" Riza said. She didn't mean to yell, but her being fatigued had caused her to lose some of her patience. "Why don't you get it? Do you know how hard you've worked? And that all that hard work paid off? Do you know what you are to the people of this country? You're a representative who's willing to fight for what's right. To the kids, you're a hero for bringing them out of war when draftees are needed-"

Roy thought of Selim.

-"You're a hero, Roy. All those other people, they don't know the honest-to-god truth about the real deal here."

Roy had no idea. "Where are you going with all this, Riza?"

"You're too important to the state to lose because of me."

Melancholy. That's what Roy felt at that point. His face revealed just that. He almost felt like crying for everything was bleak and falling downhill since that stupid alchemy exam those long weeks ago.

"Riza," Roy started, gently. "We went over this already. I will not lose my position because of you. _You_ are the one who got me here. And you're worth it, Riza," Roy said. "You're worth it. Even if I was getting overthrown or impeached... You're worth it."

The usually impassive first lieutenant had her stoic mask on. Regardless, Roy was able to see through it. He's known Riza Hawkeye for a long time. Long enough to know how she was really feeling. He's seen her happy, excited, and blissful. He's seen her surprised, embarrassed, and flattered. Everyone knows Riza's calm, equanimity side. They know her being cogent, dogged, and labelled as a diehard sniper. But Roy has seen her troubled, distraught, and unlike the majority of Amestris, he's seen her cry. As of now, he saw Riza as distraught and troubled.

"You don't know... do you?" Riza asked.

"Know... what?"

"After this... 'vacation', you're supposed to give a disquisition on the innuendos of our fraternization and then plead whether or not the entire thing is true."

"I know," Roy said. _I have to work on it... but I know._

"Do you know that your speech will determine whether or not you will be impeached?"

"... What?" Roy said, stunned beyond his wits. He was choking; his throat dry "I-i-i-impeachment? Impeachment as in try? As in court? Law court?"

"Yes," said Riza. "But it only depends on the outcome of your speech."

"What about you?" Roy asked, not wanting to know.

"More than likely, I'll be discharged. If not, I'd be demoted several ranks, possibly down to an enlisted grunt- more than likely along the ranks of a high sergeant."

Roy couldn't believe it. But he could at the same time. He grabbed his the top of his pant leggings and squeezed them.

"I'm sorry..." he began. "I'm sorry about everything." Roy gulped. His throat felt parched once again. "I know... I know that loving you was a risk. And I didn't know it would turn out like this. But it was a risk... A risk I just had to take." Roy's knuckles cracked as he gripped his pants. "I told myself I was ready for whatever was going to come out of this." Riza bit her lip.

"I said that if anything got in my way, I'd be able to handle it because of my position. I thought I'd be able to overrule them and help veto that goddamn fraternization rule. Damn, I sure was wrong. Look where it landed us. Take a look-see.

"I should've played with this rank before trying anything stupid like this. The only thing was, it wasn't stupid.

"My love life with you was probably the least stupidest thing I've ever done in my life."

Riza reddened a very deep red. She didn't expect this. She didn't know what to expect anymore.

"I know this is a total unrelated matter, but I'm sorry about what happened at the Exam too. I don't know what I was thinking. If I kept myself level-headed or anything like that, I would've probably gotten away with some complex lie or other on how Ed had some bizarre mental condition and was suddenly obsessed with my love life, believing that me and you would make a great couple. But... it's the truth and the truth is what wanted to come out.

"I'll find a way to deal this. Dammit, I will find a way to space through all of this. I will.

"And you know what," Roy said. "I don't give a damn about my job," Roy said. "Or who the hell I am to other people, or what role I play." Roy's eyelids lowered, but his face still showed that he was completely serious- a sad scowl. "Because the only damn I give about anything is whether or not I get any more moments like this... just me and you." Roy tried to catch her eyes. Failure once again.

"We can't," she protested.

"Why? Because of a stupid rule?"

"Because of what's going on now!"

"I said I'll try and flip things over. I'll do anything to have you back, Riza. Anything."

"We can't. That's final," said Riza. "What're we going to do? Keep dating and hiding it from everyone-"

"Hell, yeah. We won't tell a soul. No one. Not Havoc, not FullMetal, no one."

"Are we supposed to keep romancing each other secretly like before-"

"I'll try harder. No one will have a suspicion."

"Yeah? Well, what? What's the point of this romance? Are thinking serious, Roy? As in a serious relationship? Did you think about that? What if you proposed and I said yes? Are we supposed to hide our betrothal?"

Roy was thunderstruck. He never thought of that, and he was the one who was going to propose! It never came to light of how they would keep an engagement, let along marriage, under wraps. Roy had high hopes for him and Riza- really high hopes. Hopes that were too farfetched and impossible. He'd marry her and she'd marry him, no regrets. They'd settle down and live in Roy's unreasonably large estate and have kid or two, maybe even three if Roy was lucky enough and Riza wouldn't mind another rascal. There wouldn't be any worry about war or sudden deployment, for they were still working soldiers. Everything was peaceful and Roy would die a very happy man and go to heaven to see Maes Hughes' familiar smiling face. A fairy-tale with a happy ending. That's what it was.

Roy answered Riza's retort and said, "I don't care, Riza, I love you. I really don't care."

Riza looked away.

"Riza, I know you're not that cold," Roy says. "At least say something back."

"We can't, Roy."

"We couldn't before, but we did it anyways! "

Riza was tired. She needed to sleep, but she couldn't just very well let Roy leave her house thinking that she really didnt love him. She loved him, all right. She loved him too much to love him. That's how complicated it was. And with Roy just about begging, coming up with the most absurd reasons for it all, it was even tougher.

Riza was going to protest against that statement saying something along the lines of, "Sure, we did, Roy. And look where it's landed us." But she didn't want to say that. Roy was right, she wasn't that cold, nor was she that stubborn. She didn't know what to say.

But the entire time she was saying 'We can't', when she herself meant to say something entirely different.

"_I_ can't," Riza said. "I can't do that, sir."

Great, back to the authority formality.

"I know you'd want to risk your rank, but I'd rather you not," Riza said. "You say that you don't care, but I do."

Riza waited for Roy's response.

Then the phone rang.

Riza sighed. She was reluctant to move; she was still feeling sore from her little adventure outside in the rain. Riza blinked, excused herself from Roy's presence with a quick, 'excuse me', and answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Hawkeye," said Riza.

"Thank goodness, at least someone picked up this time!" someone said.

"Who is this?" Riza asked.

"Military police officer Jacoby Whitcomb."

"What do you want? D'you know what time it is?"

"I'm well aware of the time, ma'am."

"Then what do you want if you're calling me this late, Whitcomb?"

Roy, accidentally eavesdropping, cringes just he remembers that Officer Whitcomb was one of the Military Police sentries assigned to guard Roy and his estate for that particular week and the next.

"Well," continues the military police officer, sounding very nervous. "Um, General Mustang has gone missing from his estate and I have reason to believe that he wasn't forced- or kidnapped for that matter- and that he decided in abandoning, rather escaping, his household and risking his safety."

"What's your point?" said Riza.

"Do you, by chance, have the slightest idea where General Mustang might be?"

Riza covered the lower end of the phone as she sighed. "Officer Whitcomb, listen and listen carefully. I am no longer affiliated with General Roy Mustang. I have absolutely nothing to do with him whatsoever and am only in relation to him as a loyal soldier in the state army- in which he presides. That goes without saying, I don't know, nor do I care where he is. I hope that answers your question. If it doesn't, feel free to contact the other hundred thousand soldiers Mustang commands over."

"Yeah, but Lieutenant-"

Riza hung up the phone, sighed, and made her way back to the room where she and Roy were having their little dictum.

-

"Dammit," said Whitcomb. He and his partner were about a block or so from Mustang's estate, using a payphone for certain purposes. They were ordered to stay at the estate, for the military's own reasons, but decided against it and slipped away. They wanted to know where Mustang was, and not in the strict protocol way. More like the 'I'm your friend' way.

"What'd Hawkeye say?" said Graham. He was holding an address book. He 'borrowed' it from Roy's study. That's how they managed to get Riza's number.

"She said she doesn't care," replied Whitcomb. "There's a bunch of bullcrap."

Graham laughed, and then asked, "Is that all you could get from her?"

"She was... cranky, to say the least."

"Well, of course she is! It's three-quarters to the three in the morning. What else?"

"She said," Whitcomb cleared his throat to sound a bit more like her, " 'That goes without saying, I don't know, nor do I care, where he is. I hope that answers your question. If it doesn't, feel free to call the other hundred thousand soldiers Mustang commands over'." Whitcomb returned to his normal voice. "That's what she said."

Graham looked displeased. "Yeah, but we already called the other soldiers- Havoc and them anyways. But none of them answered their phone."

"Yeah..."

-

"I heard what you said- I heard the entire thing," said Roy when he saw her come from the kitchen.

Riza sat back down.

"Why'd you say that?" Roy asked.

"I was forced to lie. I couldn't risk letting them know your location given how matters are currently are."

"Why'd you... imply that you hated me?"

"Same purpose."

"Riza," Roy began upon deciding to drop the phone conversation Riza had. Plainly, that discussion as going nowhere. "I... I was thinking..." Roy stammered. "Well... I was... I..." Roy drew a breath. "You're right."

Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You're right," said Roy. "We..." It pained the alchemist to say this. "We... can't be together. You're right about that."

Riza caught it. He said, 'You're right about that'. Keyword: about. About that. Roy was going to change the consciousness of the subject. Score, Riza's keen hearing pays off.

"So," Roy stands up. He put his hands in his military pants pockets. "I guess I should be going."

What? Wasn't Roy supposed to... to change the subject to something else? To twist things. Hell, sure, that was one hell of a twist. Roy giving up just like that? Just like that? So simple. He didn't walk out in the rain just to beg and plead and to get nothing out of it. Maybe Roy didn't give his all. But if he didn't, then what was considered his all?

Roy nodded to Riza. As he made his way to the front door, he hesitated. He really didn't have to go, did he? Back out there in the rain where more than likely MPs were crawling around, ready to apprehend Roy, give him some enlisted crap like, "Sir, you know you're not to blah blah blah," or whatever. He didn't want to go back there.

But he had to.

Roy put his hand on the doorknob and turned to look back at Riza. Her head was held down, being supported only by the palm of her hand. Her fingers were running through her soft, blonde, untied her hair, as if regretting the doubts she persisted.

"Goodnight," Roy said, as he took his overcoat and opened the door. The sounds of rain thundering and pounding echoed inside and along the house when the barrier, the door, was let loose.

"Roy," Riza began. Roy closed the door and looked glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "I'm sorry," Riza said, as if that was her way of saying goodbye.

Roy stared at the floor and shut the door. He wasn't going to leave just yet. "I'm the one that's sorry, Riza. I really am. I just... I just wanted... I... Nevermind... It doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't think like that."

"What else can I think about?"

"I don't know. Something other than what you're thinking."

"I can't. It's too hard too. I can't help but think it."

"Roy," Riza said. "I love you."

Roy may not die a happy man, but content to know that Riza just said those three words.

"Then why can't we be together?" said Roy.

"We went over that. I love you too much to think about my own needs and I'd rather die than see you fall."

"You think I'm not falling now?"

"That's different."

"How so? Doesn't how one feels about a particular thing help influence their next move? Doesn't how one feels determine their character or their morale?" Roy didn't know what to say next, because Riza didn't look like she was going to say anything.

"I just wanted to hear you say you loved me," Roy said after a moment or two had passed by.

"You know I do."

"I know. But... I just want to make sure that you do... that you do love me." Roy swallowed. "After all that's happened... you can't be too sure of anything."

"I didn't end our relationship because I don't love you anymore. We had to break it off before anyone could suspect anything."

Roy chewed on the inside of his cheek. "People are still talking, so it didn't help at all. It only made things worse." Roy started to walk towards Riza, who was still trying to avoid eye contact with Roy in every way possible. She was staring at nothing, even if her eyes were in the direction of the coffee table in front of her. She saw nothing of Roy's approach.

"Roy, stop acting like-"

Roy suddenly grasped Riza's head and jerked it so they now faced each other, but only for a split second. In the next second, she felt Roy's lips on hers. It was a small, innocent kiss, nothing more. That's all Roy wanted, that's all Riza felt.

Roy pulled back. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know what came over me." Riza turned her head away from him and looked back at the table. There was a very awkward silence.

"Don't screw up," Riza said.

"What?" Roy said.

This time, Riza actually turned to face him. They made eye contact. She nodded. A small, sad, almost invisible smile placed on her lips.

Roy's eyes widened in confusion. Several moments later, Roy understood. And when he did, Roy raised his eyebrows and a smile was growing on his face. It was almost humorous to know that several minutes ago, Roy was feeling very funereal at everything.

"You're... you're serious?" Roy asked. "You're not joking or trying to gyp me, now are you?"

Riza shook her head weakly. The fatigue was really starting to consume her.

"For real? My head's not screwing with me? Are we even thinking about the same thing?" Roy glanced at her. For the first time, Roy saw that she looked very, very tired.

"I'm sure we are," replied Riza, changing the look on her face. "Don't get too excited," she warned. "Remember what you promised."

Roy's eyelids lowered from his furor. "Yeah, Riza. I know. I won't allow myself to slip-up. I swear. No one will know; no one will suspect a thing... So I guess we'll have to be more careful. Figures," Roy said. "But," said Roy, "although we can't... do much... I still have you."

_Cheesy_, Riza thought. But she didn't hold back when Roy seized her. "Thanks, Riza," he said, breathing in deeply and inhaling her scent. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Riza rested her chin on his shoulder, not having any more power.

Roy couldn't believe it. He got to her. He got back with her. What did Roy do to move past that brick wall he knew all to well? Was it all of Roy's talk? Big talk doesn't often mean big bite. Was it when Roy kissed her? Nah, Riza isn't that... romantically _cheap_. You can't get past her with a simple kiss. Did she see how Roy was willing to do anything, anything at all, just to have _her?_

Possibly.

Roy sighed. "Riza," he started. He shifted his weight a little. "Riza?" Roy realized what just happened.

_Oh, wow. I thought what happened in my officer two weeks ago was a chance in a lottery, but she falls asleep on me again? What're the odds?_

_I guess she really was that tired. _Roy's pocket watch emerged from his pocket. It was 0300... actually 0302, nevertheless, it was still very late... or very early. Roy turned his head to look out the window- not that he needed to. The sound of the pelting rain was giving enough information that the rain was barely letting up.

Roy had to get up. But... he didn't. He liked it like this. It's not like last time where he had to take Riza home. They were at her home.

So what could Roy do? Options narrowed, Roy could A) exert some unwanted energy and return her to her room and he himself could leave the premises with MPs probably around every corner, ready to apprehend the military leader. Or B) he could just stay there, fall asleep like the exhausted man he was, wake up the next morning, then face Riza's wrath. Or C) The same as Option B, only alternatively to Riza's part, face the acrimony of the military and etc. if they found them like that. Or D) Take Riza upstairs, and fall asleep on the couch.

Roy exhaled. Well all the options had their pros and cons.

But Roy couldn't keep his head up long enough to take the side, because he fell asleep, too.

**A/N: So! Aren't you happy? They got back together? But now what? Huh???? Now what? **

**I so-oo-ooo wasn't pleased with this chapter, but something along the lines of this had to happen some time or another. And y'know how hard it was? Jeez, it was a problem. So I just had to get it over with. ... I can't believe I just did another "Awwwwww" chapter. Aw, man. **

**On a separate not, yeah, okay, so people have been OOC. And we've just about seen Riza in her most pitiful states in this entire story (which is a gonna be a very long story when it's done) So sue me.**

**And I'm sidetracking on the EdWin for those of you who care- but it's supposed to turn out along the lines of this... so I guess you EdWin guys have to deal with this for a while.**

**It started raining as I wrote the scene with Roy kissing Riza and all. Thunder, lightning, clouds and I was next to the window as I wrote this listening to "All at once" by the Fray. Let me tell you, if you experience all of the aforementioned, you'd probably cry... or feel really bad.**

**TRL/TLFTR (for chapter 24): Rizalicious, Free Hero, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Cheeseycraziness, MoonStarDutchess, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, winglessfairy25, jenoceana, Jessica, Bar-Ohki, and OTP. You are all AWESOME people!**

**Yeah... Wasn't this long? Just over 19000 words. I think it's 19,005.**


	27. The Contrary of A Never Ending

**A/N: YO! Sorry, guys. It's another LONG chapter...**

**DISLAIMER: Hagane no RenkinJutsushi (c) Hiromu Arakawa... 'Nuff said. Oh, and I don't own the fraternization policies! Those came off of the U.S. Army Regulation 600-20, and also from the Uniform Code of Military Justice (U.S.). It's also straight from this link http// usmilitary . about . com / od / army / a / fraternization . htm (without spaces) and so much thanks to the guy who wrote it- Rod Powers.**

**SETTING: Well... I'll just do it like I used to...**

**Ch. 27**

**The Contrary Of A Never-Ending Celebration Is A Never-Ending Tragedy **

Sunday; 0600; Riza's House; The Living Room

Three hours of sleep and he was already awake. That was a miracle. But, he didn't have a choice. A very disturbing artifact awakened him. The sun. The rays of the ball of light were streaming in through the window he was facing, causing the poor alchemist to blink and rub his eyes. And only then did he realize the who, the what, the where, the when, the why, and the how of his situation.

Once again, he had managed to fall asleep in her house.

Roy groaned silently to himself and attempted to alter his body position in order to avoid the sun. But he couldn't; something was preventing him from doing so. Roy squiggled and it came to light that not only had he slept in Riza Hawkeye's house for a second time, but also he fell asleep _with_ her.

Roy couldn't help but smile. Cliché as it was to the common romance story, they had fallen asleep together on a couch, in the middle of a thunderstorm after Roy's several pleas. Currently, Riza was asleep, her head on Roy's chest, tucked under his chin. Her arms were wrapped around him, as if he were a pillow. _She breathes deeply when she sleeps. She's so... relaxed_, noticed Roy.

Roy sighed. In all of his years as a womanizing jerk, never did Roy wake up feeling so great and so refreshed, despite only having three hours of sleep. Never did Roy actually feel like keeping the girl he went out with for a record two months. Never did Roy feel that the person he was dating actually love him for who he was and not because of his good looks or his masculinity, or his rank, or whatever the hell it was. Never did Roy feel like that. Until he started courting Riza, that was.

Roy inhaled sharply in feeling Riza move. She stirred a little, but continued to sleep soundly. Roy fondled Riza's back; she squirmed in first feeling his touch. Roy's hand felt something along Riza's lower back. It was hard and... solid. Roy had an instinct to see what it was. He went under Riza's shirt and pulled the item out- it was wedged between her back and the top of her PJ bottoms. Roy pulled it out.

"A... handgun...?" Roy said, staring at it. _She was armed the entire time? Hoh, man, she probably would've killed me._

"Roy," she muttered in the faintest tone. She was still asleep.

"Drop it," she said... seriously...

Roy, startled, did as she ordered, and miraculously fell asleep.

Sunday; 1209; Riza's House; The Living Room

Riza Hawkeye blinked. She shook her head, feeling somewhat ailed. She sas up several seconds later, confused. _The living room? Why was I asleep in the living room... on my couch? _Riza tilted her head side to side and brought the feel back into her arms and shoulders. "I guess that's better," she says, after shaking her legs. They were somewhat better from the epilepsy she suffered from last night.

_...What happened last night?_

Riza hears a noise in her kitchen and sits up instantly and sees her pistol on the coffee table in front of her. She grabs it and clicks off the safety. She moves toward the kitchen, her pistol aimed at the floor with both hands the handle, away from the trigger and the trigger guard. She enters the kitchen soundlessly. The criminal in her house was... rummaging through her refrigerator...?

Riza pulls the hammer back on the pistol. It clicks with the familiar _ka-chak_. "Hold it," Riza said. The felon puts his hands in the air, already surrendering; he turns around slowly.

Roy pauses, confused. But he suddenly turns and looks at Riza in the eye- who by the way is completely shocked. Roy? In her house?

"Good morning to you, too, earlybird," Roy peeps.

"_What are you_ doing here?" Riza asks, completely shocked.

Roy's confused at Riza's confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing here?"

Roy's still taken aback. _Oh. That's right. She fell asleep on me, then I fell asleep like ten seconds later. She must've slept pretty soundly to not understand my being here. I think she... she remembers last night at least- if so, she probably thought I might've gone home._

"... I ... uh," stammered Roy. "I fell asleep... on your sofa..."

"Again?" said Riza, setting her pistol down, after thumbing the safety on.

"Yeah."

Riza looked down. She remembered last night. Who wouldn't? Everything between her and Roy was almost never forgotten when it came down to just the two of them- soldiers-in-arms or a romantic couple. Last night especially. And she fell asleep. She remembered leaning against Roy and then... nothing. She had a small, vague dream of Roy holding her as she slept, cuddling her, as he was in slumber as well.

That was no dream. Riza came to that very conclusion.

"You know," Riza began. "You have to leave sometime or another, regardless about what happened last night."

"But..." Roy whined. He knew Riza was right, but he just wanted to stick around. "... I was about to make lunch."

"Lunch?"

Riza raised an eyebrow. Lunch? They somehow manage to get back together and he's already talking casual about a lunch date; isn't that typical?

"What time is it? It's a little early for lunch," said Riza. After all, she had just awakened.

Roy couldn't help but laugh. "It's noon."

Noon?! Riza was taken aback at Roy's reply. Seriously, noon? Riza Hawkeye was not the type of person to just sleep in. She was a morning person, an earlybird- Riza's thoughts pause, remembering the first thing Roy said to her that morning- "Good morning to you, too, earlybird." _Come to think of it, he did have a sense of sarcasm in his tone._

"It's noon, Sniper. Tuh-welve-hun-der-red," assured Roy.

Riza just couldn't believe it. Did she actually sleep in?

"No," Roy started, as if reading her mind. "You didn't sleep in. I'm sorry," Roy said. "I shouldn'tve come so late last night, unexpectedly, nevertheless." Roy sighed. Then a second later, smiled. "But on the other hand, if it weren't for it being so late, you would've awoken early." Roy dragged out his pocket watch. "You had the usual eight hours of sleep... actually nine."

Riza shrugged her shoulders. "Are you going to leave soon?"

"I said I was going to cook us lunch."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm serious, _sir_."

"I'm serious, too, _Lieutenant_."

"I mean it. You should leave."

"I just want to make it up to you. I really am sorry."

"For what this time?"

"For... everything... Still. I don't think you understand what I mean when I'm asking for your forgiveness. I'll just cook lunch for us- that's it. Then I'm out of here. We won't make contact for the rest of our military suspension."

Riza sighed in agreement. "You're just dying to show off your cooking skills, aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"The fact that you can cook a decent breakfast doesn't me that you can cook a decent lunch," Riza smart-allecked.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Decent? That's all you have to say to my cooking? As the Flame Alchemist, I probably could've burned everything." Roy placed a small smug look on his face. "So, what'll it be?"

1207; Havoc's Condo

-

"I'm aborting," Havoc said, over the phone, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What're you talking about?" Breda said, on the other end, after having just picked up.

"I said, 'I'm aborting'," Havoc ruffled his hair back.

"What? Why? You can't," Breda yelled, loud enough to hear throughout Havoc's kitchenette, which was where Havoc was at that given moment.

"Well," Havoc said, cracking a pistachio. "I just think it's a lost cause. What're we fighting for? For Mustang and Hawkeye to be totally happy, or to find them innocent of their rule-breaking?"

"B-both!"

"It has to be one or the other, Breda. We can't do it both ways. If Mustang and Hawkeye are gonna be happy, that means that they don't have to worry about a single thing over their relationship. They'll be happy- as in bliss, carefree and the such. Not paranoid and stressed about wondering who knows what about them after we get them back together." Havoc placed on the phone on another ear and pressed it against his shoulder as he opened a brand new bag of fresh pistachios.

"But," he continued. "If we're going to have to get the military council to find the both of them unoffending, then we're going to have to take the risk of Chief's and Hawkeye's relationship. They can't date and then be found innocent without the military knowing. Even if Chief did learn from his mistakes, we can't take the chance of both."

Breda sighed. "You sure about that? You sure you want to end it? Even as quick as our coup began?"

"Yeah. I'm positive. If the council finds them innocent, and we get Mustang and Hawkeye back together, and the military finds out on some cheap rumor, then they're not gonna put mercy on them. They'll... do something bad to them both- who cares about their reps as a prized state alchemist or a commander-in-chief or the top marksman, they won't tolerate it unless there is proof in black and white that none of that is true."

"Yeah, so what if-"

"Murphy's law."

Breda scoffed. "When did you become a pessimist, Havoc? If you believe in that 'anything-that-can-go-wrong-will' crap, then I've been living in a nightmare. You're going to choke on a pistachio, or if you couldn't handle the break between your tobacco, then you're gonna screw yourself with those cancer sticks."

Silence.

"Havoc? You still there?" Breda said.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was way out of line," Breda apologized.

"Naw, you're right," Havoc said. "I've just been going through a lot; my mind's crumbling terribly. I haven't been thinking straight."

More silence.

"Still," said Havoc. "I still stand by what I say. Mustang and Hawkeye, I mean. We can't do both with them."

"What if we do one?"

"What?"

"What if we concentrate on just finding them innocent?"

"Where are you going with this, Bradykins?"

Breda clenched his teeth at the nickname, which was once temporarily used on him as a codename. "Head to Wishbone. We'll talk with the others. I'll call someone on the inside to bring Lansen- I didn't inform the MPs yet."

"Uh... yeah. All right."

Havoc hung up and Breda pressed the receiver button. He dialed another number.

"Amestris Armed Forces, Central Headquarters," an operator said.

"Patch me to Captain Kelvin Zunis. This is Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda"

"There's a policy-"

Breda rolled his eyes and interrupted the operator. "The code is..."

"Hang on, please. I'll inform Captain Zunis."

1212; Central Headquarters; Light Infantry Division; Mess Hall

Captain Zunis was at the Mess Hall along with several other officers from other companies. They were discussing the suspension of General Mustang. Nothing surprising. Even if it was yesterday's gossip. Zunis and his small group from his company and Delta Company discussed it every lunch or whenever the time was given.

"I'ma rip off the next guy's head the next time I hear someone say, 'Man, they totally hit it off,' or 'Mustang and/or Hawkeye totally deserve it!" said Second Lieutenant Bob Bryare. "It's bullshit..." Bryare notices his higher-ups, meaning other captains and quickly responds with a, "Sorry for the profanity, sirs."

The two captains- one from Delta Company (the other being Zunis) nod it off. They continue interpreting, exchanging views about topics ranging from how they got together to 'did they split' to 'who definitely knows the answer?'.

"Well, a couple weeks ago, before the military suspension," Bryare began, "Second Lieutenant Havoc was discussing something heavy about the Mustang-Hawkeye-frat. I tried jumping in, but there was nothing they'd tell me."

Zunis didn't know how to react to that. Should he defend Havoc, so punishment doesn't find itself on his doorstep? Or should Zunis give his insight?

Just then, a courier arrived in the Mess Hall. He scanned the vast room, seems to find his target, and walks quickly to an unsuspecting Captain Zunis. He salutes to him and says, "There's a call for you, sir."

Zunis excused himself and returned to his office, where he then intercepts the call. "This is Zunis."

"Captain Zunis," the operator says. "You have a call from an outside line."

"Put it through."

Breda's voice was suddenly heard. "Yo, Cap'n Z."

"Heymans Breda?" Zunis says, shocked, thinking, 'what the hell?'

"Yeah, it's me."

"What're you doing calling headquarters? You're on suspension."

"Sorry, Cap'n, but this is... um, a special request."

"A special request? Is that what you called for, Breda?"

Breda ignores the question. "Havoc told me that you two talked before the suspension."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Did he tell you anything about Mustang and Hawkeye?"

"He kept himself tight-lipped."

"Oh..." Breda sounded disappointed.

"Does this have to _do_ with Mustang and Hawkeye?" Zunis asked, trying to break a stiff silence.

"I'll answer truthfully if you answer truthfully: What do you think about Mustang and Hawkeye?"

Zunis scoffed. "I think that the military council and the law enforcing delegates are shoving crap right up those two's throats. Fraternization should be taken lightly. It isn't worth a court martial and is more off for reprimand. That's my personal opinion. I understand the concept between the fraternization rule and all, but I still believe there ought to be an exception to those two. From what I've been told from before any of this craziness began, Mustang and Hawkeye had a li'l something something going on- but that was a kinked out rumor and the backtale that started a whole lot of bets."

Breda smirked on the other end. "I'm liking your attitude."

"I'm your captain, Breda. You had better like my attitude."

"Ye-ah... so, since I like your personal opinion on things, I was wondering if you could do a little favor... for me, as your comrade."

"Depends."

"Do you know that newbie, from East HQ?"

"There's a lot of newbies. We got some shipped in here a week or so ago. They just graduated from boot camp and-"

Breda blinked. "Well, then..." Breda cleared his throat. "His name's Luke Lansen. He's a private."

Zunis raised an eyebrow stood up, taking the phone with him. Luckily, the phone had an extremely long cord and the records room was right across the hall. But as Zunis crossed the hallway, the cord got caught and couldn't go any further. Zunis pulled an exasperated sigh and said, "Breda, could you hold?"

"Yeah, no problem, Cap'n."

Zunis retreats and places his phone on the desk. He quickly walks into the record room, shows his ID, states his reasons- which were lies, and the desk lady walks into a back room. Several seconds later, she emerges with the file folder, and hands it to Zunis. Zunis nods a thank you.

"Okay, Breda. I have Lansen's file. Only thing is, it says he's been booted up. He's a specialist now."

"Whatever. I want you to sneak Lansen out of headquarters. Take him to this one restaurant, it's called 'Wishbone'."

"I know where it is," says Zunis. "But why should I?"

"You wanna help out Mustang and Hawkeye, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your little operation can do huge homage in the long run for the two."

Zunis sighed. "All right, but Breda-" Breda paused, -" remember, I'm _your_ captain. Don't think I'm a softie just cuz I'm following your orders. I'm doing this as former class grad of Hawkeye's and as a soldier biased to all of the general's impressions. Do you understand that?"

"Wouldn't sneak around headquarters if it weren't for those same reasons you just named," Breda replied. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah."

1223; Central; Riza's House

"See, wasn't that nice?" Roy said. "I told you I can cook lunch." The man placed a napkin to his face and started wiping around his mouth, trying to remove traces of mayonnaise and mustard.

"You didn't cook," Riza objected. She sipped at her glass of orange juice.

"Okay," admitted Roy. "So I just threw together some sandwiches with the bread, lettuce, tomato and other stuff I found in your fridge and your pantry. But you have to give me credit for grilling the chicken- wasn't that a nice touch rather than the usual ham, turkey, tuna, or bologna?" They both stood up from the table and instinctively began clearing it.

Riza sighed. "Yes, I shall give you credit for the protein."

"Riza, do you know how... pertinacious you are being?" Roy jeered, playfully, leaning against the sink couter.

_I could only imagine,_ was the answer Riza thought. Her views, however were expressed saying, "You should leave now."

"But-"

"We may be seeing each other, but we have to keep that low-key. _Very _low-key. Nothing must show on our faces."

Roy raised an eyebrow. _How low-key_ _are we talking? No one's even here to see us! _But nevertheless, Roy nodded and agreed, remembering his pledge. "All right," Roy concurred. Riza tilted her head in the same conforming nod and accompanied Roy to the door.

"Well," Roy started. "I was going to say... can I get my... _civilian_ clothes first?" Roy asked.

Riza sighed and said, "You might as well change into them."

Roy nodded (lots of nodding going on) and left Riza to retrieve and change into more fitting clothes- or rather something not having to do with his job (remember, his military pants?).

1225; Central

Jean Havoc had left his apartment complex not long ago, ready to meet Breda and the rest of the gang at Wishbone- one of Central City's most favored local restaurants. Wishbone was very far from Jean's temporary home. Luckily, Denny Bloch had turned the car over to Jean for a small, favorable, yet beneficial to the dealer, price. Havoc now owned that car. So, what're friends for?

Havoc knew the quickest and most direct route to get to the rendezvous point, but something shocked him somehow, as familiar as the route was. Havoc braked when he realized he was in front of Riza's house.

Jean frowned, pulled over and sat in his drivers' seat. He contemplated. He did it long and hard. Havoc shook his head, sighed and muttered, "Wouldn't hurt just to check up on her." Havoc exited the vehicle, and walked up to the front door.

1225; Central; Riza's House

"Is it clear?" Roy asked. He returned, wearing khaki pants (somehow, they looked press-ironed...) and a dark red button-up shirt. He slipped on his blazer.

"Yes. When I checked it w-" Riza's reply was cut off when a knock sounded at her door.

"I thought you said it was clear," said Roy.

Riza could only shrug. She beckoned Roy to go hide. Roy was upstairs and gone in two seconds. Riza waited ten seconds after hearing the last of Roy's footsteps from upstairs, then decided on checking to see whom the mystery person at her door was. Riza checked to make sure she had her nine-millimeter, which she did, and answered the door.

"Havoc?"

"Yo, Sniper," Jean said, raising a hand in greeting.

"What're you doing here?" Riza asked.

"Uh..." Havoc didn't have an answer. "I'm going out to eat and meeting a couple old friends- I was just passing by, so I decided to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," was Riza's clear response.

"Good. Good," repeated Havoc. "Yeah. So I was just checking up and-"

_Bru-Ump! Tihm!_

Havoc peered past Riza and glanced suspiciously upstairs. Riza, thinking quickly, said, "Oh, that was Hayate. He probably did something... bad."

Havoc returned to his previous position and said, "Yeah."

Riza knew the conversation was going nowhere. She ruffled her hair back and said, "I'd better go and check up on him then. So, I expect to see you next week at headquarters, right Havoc?"

"Yeah. Count on it. So..." Havoc nodded a goodbye and left Riza's doorstep and returned to his car. Riza however, closed the door, sighing at the close call and instantly changed moods. She stormed upstairs, ready to tell Roy off in making such noise. She reached the upstairs level and called his name.

"Auhm avuh herr," came a male voice. Riza suggested it came from the hall closet

"Get out."

"Auhm stuhk."

Riza threw open the hall closet door and saw Roy squished between two shelves. Two very small shelves.

"How'd you fit between there?" Riza questioned.

"Alchemy," Roy replied. "Can you get me out?"

Riza rolled her eyes and did so.

"What was that noise you made?" Riza asked.

"Nothing. I just found myself in an odd position and hurting in one of my limbs. I just had to switch my stance is all." Roy dusted himself off- shoulders, pants, and all.

"Right," said Riza.

"Yeah," said Roy. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

Riza nodded and followed Roy to the door after seeing it was clear. Roy stepped out after opening it. He looked to Riza, who was standing in the doorway in front of him with crossed arms, looking a mixture of displeasure and, or guilt. Roy smiled sadly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Riza nodded. Roy mimicked her actions and gave her another quick kiss, much to her surprise, before departing.

1230; Central; Wishbone

"About time you showed up, Havoc," said Breda.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Havoc, who waved it away. He emerged from his car and had his sport coat in his arms.

"I had to compromise with Zunis for like five minutes, and I still get here before you," Breda bragged.

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Just forget it. Be sober I didn't make a bet with you on who would get here first." Breda frowned and leaned against the restaurant pillar. "Well, speaking of Zunis, what'd you talk to him for?"

Breda blinked. "Didn't I tell you?" Havoc shook his head and stared at his compeer. Falman, Fuery, and Bloch, who were given the shaft on this end of the conversation watched with confused faces. "The inside connection I had was Cap'n Zunis. He's bringing us Lansen."

"And speaking of the newbie, I think they're just about to pull up," Falman said, nonchalantly as a black, military car pulled up. Shortly after the vehicle had pulled to a stop, Captain Kelvin Zunis emerged from the drivers' seat along with Specialist Luke Lansen.

"I owe you, Cap'n," said Breda, nodding to his commander. Most of the soldiers expected Zunis to up and leave then, but Zunis stood in his place.

"Then, by all means," begins Kelvin, "let me join you men."

Havoc and Breda glimpsed at each other. It took several seconds to register into their brains what their captain just suggested. And when it did, they nearly howled.

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" the second lieutenants chorused. "No way. We can't, sir. It'd be too big then." Zunis tilted his head with folded arms, letting the men continue. "Captain, we... we... just can't. This OP would be too big, not to mention it could put you at risk if the higher-ups found out. And then we have to worry about secrecy."

"You don't have to worry about that, men. I assure you the secret is safe with me." Zunis put his right hand over his heart, showing his loyalty. "And, what good does it do if someone already knows about this little group? If they know, they ought to be let in on it. Besides, Specialist Lansen here doesn't exactly have connections with the higher-ups. As an officer, I can find out what Lansen- no offense kid-"

"None taken, sir," Lansen quickly replied.

"Can't. Anywho, I can be of much use," ended Zunis.

"Why?" was Havoc's blatant question. "Why?"

"Havoc, I've known you for a long time. I've known Breda for a long time. I've also known Hawkeye, needless to say. But from what I've known from the two of you- Havoc and Breda- you two tail Mustang wherever you go. You're loyal to him, even if it isn't exactly by the book. You'll do whatever it takes for him to get his way- so long as Mustang agrees."

Havoc sighed and put his hands on his hips. "No choice then. Welcome to the coup, Cap'n. Just don't screw up." Havoc extended his arm and hand.

Zunis chuckled and said, "You really do need a promotion, Havoc." He took Havoc's hand and shook, sealing a deal.

"Can we eat now?" Breda asked, impatient.

"You're always hungry."

"Am not."

"Who's paying anyways?"

"We're splitting."

"What? No way. I didn't bring my wallet."

"I'll cover for you, Sergeant."

"Thank you, Lansen. At least some people have some sort of decency. Black Hayate keeps moving things around; I couldn't find my wallet anywhere," whined Fuery.

Havoc stopped in his tracks. Upon noticing one of their second lieutenants missing, the group glanced at Havoc simultaneously as all but him decided to take a seat at a table. "Fuery, you said Black Hayate was moving things around. What did you mean by that?" Havoc asked.

"Oh!" said Fuery. "Well, it's not like Black Hayate was actually moving, it's more like he's taking things and... I don't know, honestly. Ever since Lieutenant Hawkeye gave Hayate to me to care for the rest of the suspension..." Havoc stopped listening there. If Riza had given her mutt to Fuery, then... what was the _Bru-Ump! Tihm! _sound he heard when he was just at her house?

"Nevermind, kid," Havoc said, taking his seat like everyone else. "So! You guys ready to order?"

One Week Later; 0559; Central Headquarters

Roy frowned and rubbed his eyes; this is it. He flipped open his pocket watch. He had very few time left. In forty-eight seconds, it would strike as oh-six-hundred-hours. That meant Roy had one hour and fifty minutes to get everything ready. He had to get everything together if this was going to work. He needed assistance if he had to get those things done- he wasn't about to out this without any help. He had so much to do in such limited time.

Roy ran a hand through his hair.

In Roy's other hand was a manila envelope- a packed one at that. Papers, papers, and papers that were jammed in the neatest way. Roy's statement looked like it was a go. Too bad Roy didn't get a chance to verify any of his work for the Uniform Code of Amestris Justice. That was bad.

Ever since Roy returned to his estate on that fateful Sunday, Roy was clouded. He was on a tight schedule without the military police watching him constantly and questioning him of his whereabouts. For six days straight, Roy was cooped up in his study, which conveniently had doors in that very room that led directly to Roy's library (they were adjacent with adjacent doors... something like that). Roy stayed up long hours trying to whisk through the UCAJ on fraternization, offenses, court martial order, and responses to blah, blah, blah.

Most of those books haven't been updated since before King Bradley. They were old, and lots of changes have been made to the UCAJ- including the Uniform Code of Military Justice which was held in the UCAJ under specific chapters, subchapters, titles, subtitles, sections, subsections, and so on, and so on.

What scared Roy the most was that in that _old_ form of the UCMJ was that the fraternization rule hasn't even passed- meaning, Roy had nothing. The best Roy had was a certain bookworm named Sheska, whom Roy could instantly contact.

And that's how Roy had his statement ready. All he had to do was verify that Sheska was right.

Roy looked up at the Central Headquarters that loomed over him. Roy was a big man of rank and morale, but suddenly, this building seemed to intimidate him, questioning him whether or not Roy was ready to face the music and the wrath of his fellow generals below him as well as the Military Council.

He turned on his heel and went into the library. He had tons of research to do.

0600; Central Command Headquarters; Command Floor; Conference Room

"I think it's the most obvious form of fraternization I've seen," one of the major generals said.

"In a word, yes," another agreed. "I've always suspected something to be very- how shall I put it?- ah, _off_ about Mustang and Hawkeye ever since Mustang was appointed as the commander-in-chief of this country," another stated. "That's how they've always been, come to think of it. But when Mustang got his big promo, then everything was different... in a weirder way between those two."

There was a short form of silence in the Conference Room. The entire Amestris Military Command Center was stationed there in their designated seats, a lengthy table separating them all. In front of each officer were papers, files, and in some cases, there were large books.

"I disagree with the whole situation entirely," a lieutenant general said after the period of silence.

"You what?" someone else exclaimed. "How can you say that?"

"How can you not?" someone else says grotesquely. "Grumman's Hawkeye's grandfather. Of course he'll defend her."

"Well, this clearly isn't the time or place to use such bias," a different lieutenant general said.

"Well, for starters," begins General Grumman, " I am clearly aware that I cannot be used as an alibi on my granddaughter's account. However, although I am not able to serve on her account, I can still provide valuable information." Grumman raised a right hand. "If the entire Uniform Code of Amestris Justice were sitting on this table, I would gladly swear an oath upon saying that all the information I am about to present is the truth- the entire truth with nothing bestowed upon it to make it in the slightest way false.

"I know that Riza Hawkeye did not commit any sort of _illegal_ fraternization."

"Do you know that because she's your granddaughter?" a compeer of the lieutenant general's asked.

"No," Grumman replied. "I know that because of these." Grumman exposed what was in his file folder- a large, bulky one at that. Lots of typewritten paper looking extremely official. "This policy is found under Army Regulation 600-20," Grumman revealed. "Army Regulation 600-20... the fraternization policies."

Several generals raised their eyebrows at that.

"What do you mean by that?" the major general said.

"You will figure out shortly. First off, I'm am going to skip prohibited relationships between the enlisted and the officers, because both subjects are obviously officers.

"All military personnel share the responsibility for maintaining professional relationships. However, in any relationship between soldiers of different grade or rank the senior member is generally in the best position to terminate or limit the extent of the relationship. Nevertheless, all members may be held accountable for relationships that violate this policy," Grumman recited. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Commanders should seek to prevent inappropriate or unprofessional relationships through proper training and leadership by example. Should inappropriate relationships occur, commanders have available a wide range of responses. These responses may include counselling, reprimand, order to cease, reassignment, or adverse action. Potential adverse action may include official reprimand, adverse evaluation report(s), nonjudicial punishment, separation, bar to reenlistment, promotion denial, demotion; and courts martial. Commanders must carefully consider all of the facts and circumstances in reaching a disposition that is warranted, appropriate, and fair.

"I will read off the prohibited relationships- One," started Grumman, "Compromise, or appear to compromise the integrity of supervisory authority or the chain of command. Two, cause actual or perceived partiality or unfairness. Three, involve, or appear to involve, the improper use of rank or position for personal gain. Four, are, or are perceived to be, exploitative or coercive in nature. Five, create an actual or clearly predictable adverse impact on discipline, authority, morale, or the ability of the command to accomplish its mission.

"Now, tell me," Grumman says. "Did Lieutenant Hawkeye or General Mustang appear to break any of those standards?"

"Does shooting a superior officer count?" another asked jokingly. His face suddenly changed and he said, "Seriously, though. On numerous occasions, and also through rumor, that Lieutenant Hawkeye tends to threaten General Mustang at gunpoint."

"Are you suggesting something more than what this meeting has called for, Wellds?" Grumman asked.

The major general known as Wellds shrugged. "This has nothing to do with the main topic, but while we're discussing broken rules, I feel that we should-"

"No," said the high-high general who conducted the meeting. "We're hear to talk about the fraternization offense, nothing else. If possible, we can detain Hawkeye later for her forms of... insubordination."

"So," Grumman says. "Out of those prohibited relationships, did you notice anything of the sort?"

Some of the generals shook their heads, while others whispered to another.

Grumman continued. "Nothing, right? If some of you generals are unsure, consider this. It's a rumor going around. There is no proof of this. Nothing. And what started this innuendo in the first place? A transmutation by the FullMetal Alchemist, right? Right. A transmutation. If I could grab FullMetal right now and tell him to transmute... oh, I don't know... me murdering General Mustang- that doesn't exactly define that I killed Mustang- even though he is still alive, nor does it imply that I'm going to kill him.

"Also, on account of prohibited relationships, there was no question of rank. No questioning of authority or chain of command. Nothing at all."

"And nevertheless," says Grumman. "I still stand by the fact the General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye did not have an affair or any other form of fraternization except maybe as just friends. And even if they were more than that, well, you have those guidelines which I just cleared up."

Everyone in the conference room was awed. It was impossible. They couldn't... the council couldn't do anything since there was brutally no evidence, much less court martial. The worst they could do was a minor reprimand and order to cease.

The general in charge of the meeting, Corsair, raised his eyebrows and smiled purely. He really meant it, too. "Okay," he said. "That was... very... Wow, I'm speechless. Brigadier General Saenz," he addressed.

"Sir?"

"Go send out a courier. I'm requesting to see General Mustang. And I'm ordering Hawkeye to see me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"As for the rest of you," he started. "You're all dismissed." Everyone stood up from their seats and saluted. They grabbed each of their things, unsure of what to think and what to assume, because the entire time, there was nothing wrong at all. Nothing. Nothing.

"Except," started the Corsair, "Lieutenant General Grumman. Stay."

Grumman nodded, retraced his steps, and sat back in his designated chair. He placed the folders neatly in front of him as General Corsair stood up. He placed his hands behind his back and walked over to Grumman.

"I gotta hand it to you, Grumman, that was some nice work you did there," he complimented.

"Thank you, General, sir. But I didn't do this work."

Corsair raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, sir. If anything, this came from Corporal Sheska, Captain Zunis, and Specialist Lansen. The story they told me was that they were looking over policies and the such and came across this. They went directly to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Corsair put a hand to his chin. "Let me tell you, when I first heard this fiasco, I wasn't exactly... surprised. Anyone close to Hawkeye and Mustang should've known it wouldn't be _that_ much of a surprise. Those two have been together for a long time, am I correct?"

"So far, General."

"However, do you know why I called this meeting exactly?" Grumman didn't answer. "I wanted to see the opinions of the military council of this absurd excitement, and it seems that everyone is ready to convict Mustang and Hawkeye, even if they didn't make their statements.

"I," started Corsaie, "am one of the few who believe that these rumors are indeed false. And now, it seems that the real laws of fraternization can help keep these two out of the dark and away from Mustang's... impeachment's a big word... how about... denouncement. Yes."

"So you called me back to tell me you disagree with the rumors?" asked Grumman.

"Precisely."

0621; Central Headquarters; Central Library

"Welcome back, General Mustang, sir. Glad to see you," addressed a sergeant major upon seeing the general. He saluted.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back, too," Roy said, as he approached the sergeant behind the counter of the immense library. Roy tried to restrain a yawn as he handed the sergeant a small list, which contained a series of books that Roy wanted to look up.

"Hm... You usually send some messenger to grab some books from here- any particular reason for coming down here in person, sir?"

Roy waved his hand. "Just felt like it is all."

"So, on a separate note, how was your vacation, if I may ask, sir?" the sarge asked, going through a filing cabinet to remove the card catalogs and to hand the general.

Roy blinked. _How the hell should I know? _"Ah," Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "It was... very... _peculiar_." The bulletin stated that Roy Mustang was on an emergency leave and would return for three weeks- that's what was addressed to the military for Roy's sudden disappearance. They didn't want to reveal the truth and make an even bigger fuss as it was- and as far as Central Headquarters Command knew, the entire ordeal didn't even reach the other half of headquarters. Good thing people knew how to keep their mouths shut.

"All right then," said the sarge major. He handed Roy the cards and said, "These books are for reference, sir. Unless you really have to, I can't allow you take them out of the library."

Roy nodded. "Understood." Roy retreated and followed the calling cards with quickness. He didn't have time... enough time. Within several minutes, Roy had several heavyset books piled on his arms- all about military law and any other books with relationships to military law- like courts-martial and impeachments. Roy tried not stumble as he moved his way to a table. After seating himself and placing the books down, the large envelope emerged from Roy's jacket pocket. He took out all the papers, opened up a book and started... verifying...

"Okay, Sheska was right on that... And that... And that... So, I'll just skip to this," Roy said to no one. He was so intent on his 'research', that he didn't even notice the shadow looming over him.

"General Mustang, sir?"

Roy jumped at the courier's voice and turned to him. "Uh, yes, what is it?"

The messenger handed Roy a white slip of paper that was folded into the thirds. Roy stared at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's something from Brigadier General Saenz, sir. He says it's directly from General Corsair."

Roy tilted his head. "Uh, yeah. Okay. You can go."

The messenger saluted, turned on his heel, and sprinted away, probably to fulfil another runner. Roy watched the boy, then unfolded the paper. Roy furrowed his brow at the writing, glanced at his work on the table, and then returned his gaze to the slip. Roy sighed and moved his way to the library counter, grabbing his so-called speech and placing it in the envelope before doing so.

"Sarge Major," addressed Roy. "Keep those books out for me, will you?"

The sergeant major nodded. "Uh... yes, sir."

0624; Central Headquarters

Riza Hawkeye was walking up the steps of the third building in Central City HQ. She was going straightaway to a meeting about some sort of situation where several soldiers have been taken hostage on a routine patrol in the east. Riza was going to be the lowest ranked soldier attending the meeting, but they needed her input, as she was, of course, one of the best- if not the best- sharpshooters the state had to offer.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Riza turned around at the call of her surname and faced a running soldier, all worn out.

"Take a breath or two," Riza instructed, while putting a hand on her hip. The young soldier nodded and drew a few breaths before handing Riza the notice.

"What's this?" the lieutenant asked as she stared at the slip.

"I don't know, ma'am. It's from Brigadier General Saenz, who said it came from General Corsair." Riza unfolded the note and quickly scanned it. She frowned. _Oh, great. Just what I needed- a lecture from another general. To top it off, I'm torn between this meeting I _have_ to attend._ Riza thrust her arms to her side hastily and said, "Tell General Corsair I'll do my best to show up, but there's something important that I have to attend for."

"It's over the fraternization policy, ma'am," said the courier. "That's what they told me to tell you."

Riza sighed. "I have a very important meeting scheduled and it starts in twenty seconds. Let me talk to the colonel who's grouping it, then I will see to Corsair."

"Do you want me to tell the general, Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"Will that be all, Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

The courier saluted and quickly ran off as Riza turned on her heel and to the meeting room.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," said the colonel in charge of the meeting when Riza entered. "We've been waiting for your arrival; take a seat, so we may commence the planning for this operation." The colonel gestured at the only available seat.

Riza shook her head. "Sorry, Colonel, but I cannot," protested Riza. The colonel gave a mixed look of displeasure and confusion as Riza stalked to him and handed her the note- the same one that the courier gave to her. The colonel sighed after giving it a brief scan.

"All right then," he said. "You're excused. Captain Zunis."

"Yes, sir?" said Zunis, standing up.

"See to it that Lieutenant Hawkeye gets all the information about this conference. You're in charge of informing her."

"Yes, sir," agreed Zunis.

Riza saluted, knowing that everyone in the room was higher ranking than her, and turned to leave.

0627; Central Headquarters; Command Conference Room

Roy opened the door to the conference room, only to find it complete empty... Empty except for two high-ranking generals- one a lieutenant general and the other an 'oh-and ten' general. He saw them and knew immediately who they were- Lieutenant General Grumman and General Corsair. Roy grit his teeth.

"General Mustang, sir," they both said, hopping to their feet and performing the respective gesture of a salute.

"Thank you for coming out here on such short notice, sir," said Corsair.

Roy blinked. "Yes, all right, then. What's this about?" Roy said, stepping forward.

The door behind Roy suddenly creaked open and everyone turned to see Riza walk in. Upon noticing the presence of upper echelons, she saluted. Everyone but Roy returned the salute. Roy only stood there, wondering what the hell was going on. Shortly after realizing his mistake, Roy abruptly snapped his salute. His awkwardness caused the two generals and the first lieutenant to stare at him oddly.

"You're probably wondering what this is about, sir, Lieutenant.," said Corsair.

Roy took a seat at the table across from Corsair and looked to Riza. "At ease, Lieutenant," Roy said. "Take a seat."

"Yes, sir," Riza said with her usual monotone.

"So... what's this about?" Roy asked.

"It's," started Corsair.

"It's about the fraternization," finished Grumman

**A/N: ... I got nothing to say for this end of the author's note... Except it was another long chapter... Yeah... And I'm sorry if I didn't put in anything with Ed, Al, or Winry lately...**

**TRL/TLFTR: Free Hero, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, C.A.M.E.O.1and Only, winglessfairy25, Cheeseycraziness, Bar-Ohki, AAR, ****Kurissyma san Tybalt, jenoceana**

**Wow... sigh... wow... sigh...**


	28. The Double Life of a Chief and a Playboy

**A/N: Sorry again. Another long chapter... Oh, and the Ed, Al, and Winry stuff that everyone's missing is making it's re-debut and it's dedicated to Free Hero and Jessica (anonymous).**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, do I have to do this?**

**Chapter 28**

**Living A Double Life As A Commander-In-Chief And A (Possibly) Retiring Playboy Is Some Hard Work**

"Say what?" Roy said, losing some of his general coolness. He and Riza have just been informed of their situation and in reality that there was no _illegal _form of fraternization. "Are you saying that after everything Lieutenant Hawkeye and I have been through, including some other lower ranking soldiers, there was no... crime?" _That's bullshit_, thought Roy gritting his teeth.

"Yes," said Corsair. "For that, I and the rest of the military council apologize for this mistake."

Roy blinked. "What about the government?"

"What about them?" said Grumman.

Roy shoved his hands into his pockets. "The FullMetal Alchemist told me that some security sent in from the government was present at the exam- the time the... transmutation of our... so-called... romantic relationship"- Roy bunny-eared those last two words.

Grumman and Corsair looked at each other. "No, sir," said Corsair. "I'm pretty sure that there was no involvement with the government whatsoever during the alchemy exam... However we did disperse some undercover agents as security- they were plain-clothesed."

"FullMetal told you this?" said Grumman.

Roy nodded and dismissed the subject.

"Nevertheless, sirs," Riza started. "Whether or not General Mustang and I were moreso into each others lives as romantics, there is still the matter of the proof. If all the proof there is of our accused fraternization is some transmutation, then-"

"That's exactly how your grandfather brought it up," said Corsair, crossing his arms. Grumman nodded, as cued. Riza glanced at him as if he were some foreign object, blinked and thanked him through her head.

Several minutes later; Central HQ; Command Conference Room

"So that's everything?" Roy said, standing up from his seat. Everyone else followed in tow, by emerging from his or her seats as well.

"Yes," said Corsair. "Except... one thing."

"What're you talking about Corsair?" Roy questioned dubiously.

"Well, sir, I'm not implying anything by ordering _you_ of all people, sir, but with respect, you have orders to cease in case there was some sort of fraternization. This was granted from the military council."

Roy nodded. "I understand, but if I have to say this once more, someone's going to find his or herself in a court martial. There was no fraternization."

"Again, sir, this... will never happen again. I assure you. And General Grumman and I apologize fully and sincerely- with us, the apologies of the military council. The next time of any military offense, we'll be sure to look fully into the offense. Our sincerest apologies to you, too, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The officers shook hands and Roy dismissed himself, grabbing his envelope of that speech with him. Roy was going to burn that thing. After all the hard work, and to think that the military council of all parties overlooked the fraternization law... Roy just needn't be reminded of said occasions.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, come with me," Roy ordered, his back to the conference room and his body halfway out the door.

"Sir," said the sharpshooter, saluted to the higher-ranking officers, and followed Roy out the door. They walked in silence for twenty-odd paces.

"That was too damn close," said Roy, as they walked along the second floor.

"Yes, it was, sir."

Roy sighed and put a hand through his pocket. "I can't believe they didn't check the subs of the law... Idiots. At least your grandfather had the decency to do a little digging. Saved our necks."

"He did."

"Come on," Roy nudged. "Give your old granddad some credit, Riza."

"Sir, I unequivocally suggest that you-"

"I know, I know," Roy said. "I didn't mean for it to slip out," he answered, referring to the first name basis. "It's a habit."

"Whatever you say, sir."

Roy sighed. Soon enough they approached Roy's destination- the HQ library- as they were outside in the air by then, after descending several staircases and exiting the large building. "This is my stop. I have to do some stuff here." He turned to her. "You going anywhere in particular?" he asked.

"Depends; what time is it?" Riza asked. The meeting was in her head and Riza didn't like having to burden other people for her absence-in this case, Zunis was the poor victim. He was in the case of having to memorize as many facts of the mission as possible for the scout.

Roy raised an eyebrow as his pocket watch was drawn from his pocket. "Ah... it's six-forty."

"Then, yes, I do have to go somewhere," was Hawkeye's answer. Her monotone was really starting to peeve Roy. That tone was so... professional.

Roy tucked his silver pocket watch into his pocket. "Okay, sure. I'll walk you."

Riza was taken aback by this offer. "Sir, that's unnecessary."

"I know it is. But I want to."

"We're at work, sir. If you keep that up, you will expose us both."

"I know we're at work. It's just an escort, nothing else. If it makes you feel any better, I won't hold your hand. Happy?" Roy proposed sarcastically. That boyish smirk of his quickly crawled onto his face. It was like a curse that caused others to smile around him; Riza couldn't help but give an almost invisible one at him.

"I saw that!" Roy exclaimed suddenly, but lowered his tone just as quick when he saw how other people were beginning to wander around the courtyard the separated the principal building from the HQ library because of his volume. "I saw it," he whispered. "I did. I saw you smile."

"And if I did, sir?"

Roy had no comeback. "Touché," he snapped playfully. "So... where're you headed?" They nonchalantly started walking, as if nothing happened. Roy didn't know where he was going, but it seemed Riza did. He just tagged along with her.

"Sir, you have work to do. I can walk there myself."

"Work can wait," Roy said, physically waving an arm as if it were nothing. "And by the way, I asked you a question, _Lieutenant_."

Riza sighed. A sigh in agreement. And Roy noticed (some of Riza's sharpshooter traits were starting to rub off on him). "I'm going to a meeting- Colonel Armstrong is conducting it."

"What for?" Roy asked.

"A hostage rescue operation."

"Really?" Roy asked.

"It's in the east, sir. Ishbal regions."

This time it was Roy's turn to be surprised. _Ishbal... But... it's... It's settled there. We're on easier times with those guys. Why would they take hostages? _

"General?" Riza asked.

"What? Huh?" Roy mumbled idiotically.

"What were you thinking about?" Riza asked, knowing Roy didn't answer after her reply.

Roy blinked. His operations there in the east were covert and only known to military command, the top government beans, and small portions of the social and economic groups. He couldn't reveal anything to anyone; it just might start something...

"Nah, it was nothing," Roy dismissed. He chewed on his tongue as he changed the subject. "So... what do you think about Friday?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You know-"

"Yes, I do. We'll talk over lunch. Not now," Riza said, cutting him off before he could say more. By then, Roy didn't realizeRiza had stopped walking, for they had reached the end of the hallway where the discussion over the operation was being helped. His foot clashed with her leg, tripping on her. At the same time, the force of Roy's uncontrolled body weight, pressed against Riza's and they both fell to the tiled floors, making an unreasonably large amount of noise.

0647; Central Headquarters; One Foot Away From Conference Room 19

"Sir, get off of me," Riza pleaded, trying to push Roy's carcass off of her own.

"Yeah, sorry," Roy apologized, moving his legs off of hers, crawling GI styled. He stood up; being the gentleman Roy was, he attempted to help Riza up off the floor as well, by grabbing her by the arm with one hand and the other on her waist. By pulling her up, Roy didn't realize the hand on her waist was moving lower, to her hips.

And that's when it happened. Roy's thumb accidentally clicked off the safety of her pistol without noticing. Riza pulled Roy's hand off of her waist, believing Roy was probably lost in one of his perverted trances. But in doing so, Riza's finger laced around the trigger guard, and in trying to shake it off, pulled the trigger.

"Fw-whoa!" Roy yelled, jumping back in shock when the semiautomatic weapon 'blammed'. Riza yelped in surprised with a, "Sc-waaah!"

The bullet shot and ricocheted against the tiled floor.

Roy jumped back and cornered himself against the conference room door. He grabbed Riza, who was scrambling towards him and there backs pressed against the wall in panic, trying to avoid the manic .38 special round.

0647; Central Headquarters; Conference Room 19

"What was _that_?" Zunis asked, after a period of silence. Before the period of silence was a barrage of noise that came just outside the conference room door. It was a yell, then a few 'silenced' curses, then a loud _Ouu-ump_, and another yell, a gunshot..., and another yell, plus a curse.

"I suppose I'll go see," said Zunis. Armstrong nodded and jumped out of his seat, following the captain.

"Are you alright, Riza?" Roy asked, out in the corridor.

"Yes... I'm fine. Are you, sir?"

Roy cracked his neck. "Yeah, you could say that... but what the hell was that?" Roy said. Riza craned over, released her pistol, and unhooked her holster. Riza made sure to stay away from trigger.

"The safety's off," Riza informed. She and Roy inspected the holster; there was a hole in it.

"And it shot through your holster," Roy added. He put a hand to his chin and backed up. He picked the resting projectile up from the tiled floor (after it had its share of ricochets) where it lay near the conference room door.

The door behind Roy swung open. "The _hell_!!" Roy moaned when it hit him, courtesy of Captain Zunis, and the edge of the door smacked Roy just at the back of his head. Roy swallowed and fell to the floor, stomach first, followed by the thump of his chin.

"General!" Riza yelled.

Zunis blinked and screamed. "Oh! Oops!" He glanced down. "Oh! Oooooh! General Mustang! Oh, whoa, I'm sorry. General! General Mustang, are you okay? Wow, I'm so sorry, sir. I had no idea you were there."

Roy lay on his stomach. He rolled over, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow," was the single word that came out of his mouth. "Am I bleeding?"

By now, the entire conference room was up and out of there seats, leaning over Zunis to see the ruckus.

"I'm very sorry, sir! I didn't realize your presence." Zunis ordered, seeing the soldiers who ranked over him act so unprofessional as officers.

Roy whined, rubbing his head profoundly. "Ow," he muttered. He brought his hand down and closed it into a fist.

"Do you need some medical attention, sir?" Armstrong said.

"No," Roy lied. _I can take this no problem- just a bruise to the back of my head, right? _Roy looked to Kelvin Zunis. "And don't worry about, Captain. It was just an accident."

"Yessuh," Zunis replied shakily.

"Anyhow," Roy said, standing up and dusting himself off, "enough of that. That noise you heard earlier was nothing to worry about." Roy turned to Riza. "I'll be on my way now, I've got _work_ to attend to." Everyone present saluted as Roy turned to leave, retracing his steps outside to the library.

"So... shall we continue this meeting?" Armstrong asked. Everyone, at least ten other officers in all, nodded and filed into the room as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. "Will you be joining us, Lieutenant?" Armstrong asked. "You only missed backgrounds of the hostage soldiers, which Captain Zunis can fill you in on at a later time."

Riza nodded and followed Armstrong inside, where they discussed the W's and H's of the operation.

1208; Central Headquarters; Mess Hall

"Breda's right," Roy said, sliding into a seat across from Riza, much to her surprise. "This food is disgusting. I _have _to change the menu."

"Sir!" Riza answered, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Riza asked. This was the first time _ever_ Commander-In-Chief Roy Mustang ate in the military mess hall. As a general, and as a chief, he deserved better, like going out to eat for lunch instead of something so cheap and dingy as... military mess hall food.

"What?" Roy said, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and leaving the utensil in there. "I'm not allowed to eat here?" Roy nearly gagged at the taste. "I practically own HQ."

"It's just that," Riza stopped her sentence and glanced around, where several people were curiously eyeballing the general. Riza shook her head. "... Nevermind. Why are you here?"

"You said," Roy pulled the spork out of his mouth and shoved it in the direction of Riza's face. She flinched at the quick action. "That," Roy swallowed his lump of food, "we would talk about the... you-know-what for Friday during today's lunch."

"Yes, I did, but I didn't mean..." Riza gulped down some of her water.

"You didn't mean what?"

"...Nothing. So what about the... you-know-what?"

"Friday- the you-know-what should be good on that day. How about we discuss with 'the subject' over the 'you-know-what' over dinner? I assure you that 'the subject' cannot refuse." Translation: You-know-what is code for low-key fraternization. The subject means date. The last sentence- I assure you that 'the subject' cannot refuse means 'there is now way anything bad can happen, I know how to keep 'them' out'.

"No," Riza replied. "I got plans Friday. Not dinner."

"Someone I should know about?" Roy asked, breaking code. He leaned over with his elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Riza exclaimed a little too loudly, causing others within a table of their choice to stare at them as they chewed, sipped, or swallowed. Awkwardness...

"All right, all right," Roy said, pressing his hands forward against the air to try and keep her calm. "I was only fooling around. I wasn't being serious."

"Right."

"... So, Friday- lunch? How about lunch?"

"I can't," Riza replied.

"Man," Roy said, scratching the back of his head, trying to avoid the thump on his head. "Whatever you got planned going to take up your entire Friday?"

"Meeting," Riza replied. "Another one for the hostage situation."

Roy sighed. "Okay... Coffee. At the cafe. Does that work?"

"The meeting's at nine. Squeeze it at around seven-thirty to eight. That ought to work."

Roy slammed his head on the table. "That _early_?"

"You're complaining when you wake up to your dream job to go to work at oh-six-hundred. That, and would you rather have no 'subject' on the you-know-what at all?"

Roy tilted his chair back. "Okay. Fine."

" 'Afternoon, Chief, Sniper," the familiar voice rang in their ears. "How's it going?" Jean Havoc threw his tray down on the table and slid into a seat next to Riza. He grabbed the dinner roll on his tray and bit off of it, rather ferociously.

"Good afternoon, Havoc," Roy said. Riza nodded at him. The couple turned red for a small second, then casually returned to their food. There was silence for a while. A long silence, actually.

"Sorry," Havoc apologized after spooning up his peas. He stood up, realizing that the conversation the first lieutenant and the general were having had ceased. "I didn't mean to interrupt something. I'll just leave."

Both, Chief and sharpshooter, glanced at each other. "Havoc, get back here. You weren't interrupting anything. We were just... talking."

"Nah. It's not my place, sir."

"Nonsense, Havoc. Get over here."

Havoc sighed. "All right, Chief. Your call."

Friday; 0524; Roy's... Not Mansion... More Like His Weird Oversized Barrack- The One Where Only Military Command, Riza, and Other Close Allies Know About- Because His Barracks Is T.S. and Everyone Roy Lives In The... What Was It...? Wad (?) District...?... You Know... Like... Roy's BOQ

"Okay," Roy said, shaking his head. "This is it." He arose from bed and tore the sheets off of him. Stifling back yawn, Roy swung his legs up and over and to the side of the bed. He did a few stretches- toe-touches, arm stretches, et cetera. His head wandered to the closest window and his eyes stared through it with a vicious feeling.

"Today's it," Roy said to himself... and partially to Maes Hughes. "Today's the day. I will get Riza back- definitely, I will- today." Roy jumped up and switched into his sweats. Although he preferred sleeping in, Roy was too hyped. He's been waiting for this Friday. It was going to be their first not-military-related date since they... broke up, so to speak. Roy wanted to get things better and back to 'normal' as quick as possible without making any sort of deal out of it.

So Roy was going out for a jog.

Roy laced together his jogging sneakers and grabbed a bottle of water before storming out the front door. He did a few extra stretches to loosen his muscles a bit more and then turned left, starting his non-stop jog.

The sky was mostly still dark, the sun just beginning to come up. There were rarely any souls on the streets, let alone sidewalks, and it was almost creepy. But Roy was being the optimist today. Nothing could go wrong.

Except that the familiar rumble of thunder was echoing in front of him.

"Oh, jeez, you're kidding, Maes," Roy muttered to himself as he jogged in place at a street corner; a car was passing by. "There's no way you're going to let it rain, Maes. Not today."

Roy crossed the street and continued jogging while silently praying for it not to rain. He counted his steps out of sheer boredom of mind and sighed. He jogged another few city blocks, and drank a few sips of water. He was starting to get tired twenty five minutes later- by then he believed he was on his third mile going on fourth (pretty athletic, huh? Twenty-five minutes and going three and a half miles).

Roy returned soon enough from his jog after doing a few more minutes. Drenched in sweat and breathing hard, Roy made a beeline for the shower. He welcomed the cold water on his skin with a yelp of surprise to as how cold it actually was, yet continued washing with it anyways. Roy soaped, rinsed. Lathered his head full of hair, rinsed. And rinsed. And rinsed again. Roy sighed, switched to the hot water and let him soak in his boiled water as the natural flame alchemist he was.

Finally, Roy came out, threw on his boxers- they were white in red letters that read 'Friday'- and dried himself thoroughly. He whistled the Battle Hymn of the Republic **(A/N: Don't ask why that... After all, in some episode... 38 or 39 or 40... Kimbley was humming "Ode to Joy"... **_**That's**_** weird.)** with the towel still wrapped around his waist and began shaving what little stubble he had on his face. He peered deeply into the mirror when he was finished, making sure he was nice and smooth. He slapped on some aftershave, brushed his teeth for three minutes to give him that peppermint breath, and then casually walked out to his adjoining bedroom.

Roy put a hand to his chin as he rummaged through his wardrobe. He had a vast assortment, but nothing that showed Roy he was totally serious. Note to self: Get more serious clothing- not just casuals. His usual button-down collared long sleeves in random colors. Polo shirts. Plaid shirts. The blazers he owned were on one end of the closet. Then, halfway down the wardrobe was the beginning of Roy's pants. His khakis, his dress pants- nothing different about the pants other than their color. All his Class A's, fatigues, OD's (since they're blue, they should be called BD's actually...) and other drabs of military clothing were in Roy's walk-in-closet, rather than his wardrobe.

"I need something that shows that I'm serious," Roy muttered to himself. "That... I won't ever screw up- no screw ups..." Roy threw his hands- one to the topside and one for the bottoms- and randomly selected his clothing. "Well, I never matched this before with Riza. I guess I could deal with it."

Roy threw on some black (always press-ironed) pants and a crimson red button-down shirt. He neatly tucked his shirttail into the waist belt of his pants and quickly did the buttons on the shirt. He hastily decided on leaving two buttons undone at the top rather than the usual three. Following the latter, Roy dashed back into the adjacent bathroom and quickly fixed up his hair. And that's when he spotted the tub of hair gel on the sink counter.

"Gel or no gel?" Roy said to himself, gripping the blue plastic tub. Roy smirked and twisted the top off. Then he sighed; he twisted it back shut. _If I did put the gel on... it would be a dead giveaway._ _The way I wear my gel just makes me look cocky_, he admitted. _I want to look serious... not cocky._ Roy grabbed his comb and started to somehow manage his hair without messing up its natural design.

"All right, this is it."

Roy started out the bathroom, grabbed his wallet and pocket watch, and exited his bedroom. Roy flipped the watch open and his eyes widened in shock. "I spent over an hour getting ready," Roy exclaimed. He dashed into his hall closet and grabbed his black blazer, which was going to top off his 'serious' drab, threw it on, and jumped into his Josef Seibel Mens' Kolton black casual oxford shoes. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late!"

"Yeah, that's not a good impression."

"I know, Hughes," Roy said. "Not-" Roy tripped on his feet and fell face forward. "Hughes!"

Silence.

"Dammit, Hughes!" Roy yelled. "Where are you? I heard you; I know I did!"

Still silence.

"Hughes, I need you!"

Roy stood up and dusted his pants off (to some lucky degree, no white stains or whatever on the black pains whatsoever). "Be like that, Maes. I'm sorry."

Roy looked over his shoulder for reassurance before stepping out the door.

0728; Riza's Walk

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Roy said, running up her block. "I'm gonna be late, no, no, no!" Roy urged himself to run harder and as he turned onto her street, he slowed, sighed, crouched over, and took a few breaths. His pocket watch poofed out from his inner blazer pocket and Roy gave it a quick glance. He was safe.

He jogged up her walk and knocked briskly. "Hey, it's me," Roy said.

Riza threw the door open, almost causing Roy to fall over for the second time that day since he was leaning on it, but she caught him and forced him inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riza said.

"Uh..." Roy was clueless. "Taking you out for coffee...?"

"We have to be careful about this; we already went over this, Roy," the sniper scolded, as if reprimanding a child. "Could you been any more conspicuous?"

"Yeah," Roy replied. "Give me a rainbow colored afro, a neon orange two piece tux, a sign that says 'I'm Chief Mustang- shoot me if you hate me'-, a unicycle, some stilts, and throw me behind enemy lines. Yeah- how's that for conspicuous?" Riza looked away and down at the floor. Roy frowned and walked over to her.

"Listen, I didn't mean anything by it," Roy said. "All I'm saying is that you have to loosen up a bit, okay?"

Riza nodded. "Sorry. I'm just being paranoid," she apologized, crossing her arms, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Roy waved it off and leaned his forehead against hers. He inhaled her scent. "You're not being paranoid; you're just using your head- the same head which I entrust with my back."

Riza didn't have a reply.

"So," Roy started, standing up straight. "You ready to go?"

"Er, yeah. Let's go." She and Roy walked out the door, only stopping once to lock her front door. Roy took that time to check her over. She wore a dark brown top and over that was a light brown jacket that draped over her. Despite the second layer of clothing (the jacket), it displayed her curves quite well- actually, better than the military fatigues anyways. Much to the alchemist's dismay, her hair was pinned up.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" Roy answered. "Oh, yeah," Roy started, realizing that Riza had caught him staring. "I was just thinking... Um, oh, no! I wasn't... thinking like _that_." He flailed his hands about nervously. "Not anything like... _that_."

Desperate to change the subject, Roy said in a somewhat serious monotone, "Riza... are you comfortable with this? I mean... with 'us'. I mean, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I can try and wait it out, because-"

"I'm alright with it," Riza assured.

"You sure? I mean... I mean, I can t-transmute something and... and w-we can be... be in disguise so no one will, or can, recognize us," Roy said, a little too fast for his tongue to keep up and stuttering half the time.

"I'm fine with it," Riza insisted.

"Be honest if you feel we're being watched."

"Roy," she started, cutting him off. "You were the one pleading on my doorstep in the middle of the night as it poured over the city. If you're having second thoughts, just say it." _Needless to say, who's the paranoid one now_? Riza thought unkindly.

"Sorry," said Roy. "I'm just..."

"I had the same feeling not two minutes ago, Roy. I understand that."

"Yeah." Roy stopped and Riza echoed his movements. "I guess... we're walking. We don't have a car."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking up by that cafe... you know the one. We had our first date there and a few other get-togethers for coffee."

Riza raised her eyebrow. "It's true what they say about you, Roy Mustang."

"What's that?"

"You are a traditional cliché."

"Sharp you are, Hawkeye," he praised. "Sharp you are. Our first date was over there, and now, our first date in over a month is over there."

0734; Central HQ

"Hey, Breda!" Havoc yelled, as he caught up to him in one of the curved hallways of Central City Headquarters.

"What, Havoc?" said the redheaded second lieutenant, turning around to face his compeer, knowing instinctively even before Havoc yelled to him, that Havoc was coming. The sounds of pistachios were starting to get on Breda's nerves.

Havoc raised a finger, slowing down next to Heymans. "I spoke with Mustang and Hawkeye yesterday during lunch."

"Really?!" Breda jumped ecstatically, switching from his lame emotion to a more excited one. "What happened? Mustang was supposed to give his proposal on the fratting yesterday, but I heard there was a typo or mistake or something and it got cancelled."

"Well, first of all... Fuery!" Havoc yelled, seeing the newly promoted first sergeant. The small black haired man was just passing through- going from one room to the room across the hallway. Poor Kain had bitten off more than he could chew and had lists and lists of electrical maintenance to do. Dangled around him were wires that hung off of every pocket and limb. Tangled around his neck were headphones signalling that he was also radio operating, not just repairing.

"Sir?" Kain said to Havoc. Jean motioned to him with a few flicks of his hand. Fuery, confused, looked around pointed at himself while mouthing, "Me?" Havoc nodded like it was a totally obvious thing and Fuery lifted a finger, mouthing, "One second," ran into the room in front of him and returned, wires still strung around his neck, pockets, as well as the earphones wrapped around his neck.

Coincidentally, Vato Falman was walking towards the group with a whole bunch of files and folders. He had returned from the Investigations Department and was so intent on the story set before him that as he reread it in the hallway, he passed his usual gang without noticing, and that's when Havoc grabbed him by the collar, causing the older man to squeal, "Huh-awghh!?!" while dropping several papers.

"What's this about, Lieutenant Havoc?" Falman asked, stooping down to pick up his papers.

"Sorry. But," Havoc cleared his throat and noticed how the hallway was starting to crowd. "Let's just get into an office first." Together, the group all walked into the nearest unoccupied room and Havoc had them all seated. As Havoc was once again, about to start, he heard familiar voices and they were coming closer to the room.

Havoc opened the door, threw his arm out and grabbed two persons' collars and dragged them inside. They both yelped with surprise.

"Lansen, Cap'n Zunis, what great timing," said Havoc with mock enthusiasm.

"Havoc, explain yourself," Zunis ordered.

"I got news about Mustang and Hawkeye. I spoke to them yesterday during lunch. They acted like they were talking in code." Everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to react to that. But Havoc chucked out a breath. "But I'm no idiot." The soldiers' face brightened.

"The military council found the two of them innocent- not only that, but without proof, they can't press charges. And not only that, it appeared that Grumman found some sort of error in the fraternization conviction. Something like even if they did fraternize, it wouldn't be illegal fraternization because there was no exploitive behavior, bias or prejudice, and other stuff like that."

"So...?"

"It worked!" Lansen exclaimed. "Captain Zunis and I, we recently looked up some stuff on Army Regulation 600-20- where the fraternization law was placed under. We found our findings and reported it to General Grumman-"

"Which by the way, Havoc," said Zunis. "You never said anything about Grumman being Hawkeye's grandfather."

"Oops," Havoc replied. But he meant it both ways- one way from Zunis and another because of the time. "Well, meeting's over. Our scheme's accomplished- good work, et cetera, et cetera. But I must leave. I've gotta be somewhere." Havoc nodded to his to compeers and left the office, all of them were left with a sweat drop on their faces.

0737; Central Headquarters; Command Floor

Edward Elric walked out of the staircase and reached the top floor of Central Headquarters Main Building. He shoved his hands into his pocket and looked up at the ceiling, as if waiting for a sign to show up. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, revealing himself in the hallway as he started walking. There were several higher-ups walking about, with their adjutants tailing them, each one minding their own business. There were a whole bunch of state alchemists, too. Their pockets jingled, telling Ed that he wasn't the only national alchemist about.

Ed got lost to tell the truth. He was positive he knew exactly which way Mustang's office was, but the three turns he swear were right lead to an intersection rather than a big wall with big doors in the middle of it.

Ed frowned. _Okay._ The Elric boy turned, retraced his steps, and started walking to where he was sure was the right direction, but only lead to somewhere else. "Dammit. Where's his office?" he whispered to himself. Ed sighed and slumped again. After running around through the maze of military command, Ed finally stopped an officer (he made sure to salute).

"Uh... which way's Chief Mustang's office?" Ed said. "Uh, sir," he quickly added.

"The general isn not in, yet," Corsair replied after pointing out the directions. "However, I do believe he ought to be in soon. Central HQ's granted leave is scheduled in a few weeks. Paperwork's piling."

"Well, _sir_, I really have to talk to him," Ed said.

Corsair looked Edward up and down, mostly down however. "What's your business in the first place with General Mustang, kid?"

"I'm a state alchemist!" Ed roared, grabbing his pocket watch and shoving it in Corsair's face. "I report directly to him and I worked under Mustang since he was a colonel- and that was a mighty long time ago, bub. And above all, I'm _not_ a kid."

Corsair blinked. "All right then. But I do not think I can help you there, State Alchemist. I do not know when Mustang is going to arrive, but it ought to be soon. I'll unlock his office suite and you can sit in the waiting room if you wouldn't mind, State Alchemist."

Ed nodded. "Thank you..." Ed struggled to remember his rank insignias and realized the guy had three stars on his wide golden shoulder bar, signifying him as a general-general. **(A/N: Sorry, but I had to change the rank insignias and I'm not sure whether or not that's right- but I made Roy a five-star general and Bradley only had **_**four**_** stars. So... well, I'll explain later). **"General," Ed continued.

Corsair unlocked the sitting room door and Ed waiting on one of the large black leather couches.

0739; The Unnamed Cafe Place

"I sense it," Roy started, sipping at his cup of hot hazelnut coffee. He sat across from Riza, and unlike their first meeting at the aforementioned restaurant, they sat inside- mainly on Roy's hinted warning or rain. They were seated close to the counter, which was all the way at the back end.

"I sense it, Riza," Roy continued, staring at her intently. "You're tense. I can tell."

"Just relax," Roy urged. It was a cycling circle. Either it was going to be Roy or it was going to be Riza who felt the paranoia coming to them. If it wasn't Riza, it was going to be Roy. If not him, it was going to be her. It wouldn't end.

"Just relax," he repeated, stretching his arms across the table and firmly, yet gently placing them on her shoulder. "Loosen up, we're going to be safe here. Other than the weird notion of it raining, the _real_ reason I'd rather be inside is because... we don't want to be too obvious- after what Corsair and Grumman said, we have to try to keep this on the DL as hard as possible."

"I'm trying, I swear I am. I can't help it. It's funny... you're the one at risk, but I'm the one worrying for you."

Roy kept his hands on her shoulder. "Breathe easy, Riza. We're fine here. Let your hair down."

"Right." She took a deep breath.

"No, literally," Roy suggested.

"Excuse me?" Riza said.

"You know what I said. And if you're seriously freaked out about this, we can do this several ways. Let your hair down, I can change my hair color... by the way, I can't see myself as a blond or brunette... or you can keep it up and I'll dye it some other color."

Riza sighed and unclipped her clip. "Happy?"

Roy smiled. He just wanted her hair down, it wasn't much, but Roy was one of the kinkiest guys. The slightest thing about Riza could set him off, even if every other girl does it- like wear her hair down. However, that little disguise thing would probably pay off, right?

"Yeah," Roy smiled.

0745; Central HQ; Central Command Floor; Roy's Waiting/Sitting Room

Ed sighed. He stood up and walked to the counter on the eastern wall. We did a few exploring and found what he was looking for. A mug and a box of teabags. Ed then went out transmuted a pot, filled it with water, and let it boil after discovering how flame alchemy worked in the slightest amateur way. With that Ed, made himself some tea. He returned to the black, leather sofa and continued sipping.

He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it- ignoring the engraving on the inside- and stared at the time. _If Mustang doesn't show up soon, then I won't make it to the train station in time. _Ed glanced at the door, then back to his watch. He tilted his head slightly, finished his mug (and deconstructed his transmuted imitation pot) of tea, set it in the sink, and left.

He came across Corsair as he was about to walk down the stairs.

"Did you see to Chief Mustang, yet?" Corsair asked. "Or rather, did he come in, yet?"

"No," Ed simply replied. "I just have to be getting somewhere; I'll be back later."

"State Alchemist, would you want me to inform General Mustang of your stopping over?"

Ed blinked then said, "No. Don't tell him I'll be coming back either... sir."

"Haha!" Corsair chuckled, slapping the short, ahem, vertically challenged alchemist on the back. Ed winced. This big old guy sure packed a punch... or slap. "I like you, kid... Oh sorry. What's your name, State Alchemist?"

"Edward Elric, sir," Ed informed. "The FullMetal Alchemist."

"Yes, I've heard of you. Who hasn't, honestly? I just pictured you to be..." Corsair stopped his sentence, remembering from somewhere out of the back of his mind someone had said the FullMetal Alchemist hated being called 'short'. "More.. metal... Since your title and all."

Ed raised an eyebrow. How is it that one of the generals in the army has had no idea who the hell he was? Other than by his looks- Corsair knows his rep, apparently. Ed revealed his arm and knocked on his lower leg, showing that it, too, was metal.

"I get it," said Corsair. "Automail."

Ed nodded. "All right then, sir, I'll be going now." Ed saluted, somehow, and left command floor. He was headed to the train station. He needed to pick someone up...

0807; Central; That Unnamed Cafe Place

Jean Havoc walked into the cafe with hands in his pockets. He wore civilian clothing. The reason why he had to leave headquarters so quick was because he had to rendezvous with a civilian friend who seemed to have some insider tips on a mystery person. This mystery person wasn't a wanted man, but was under watchful eye for a while before special ops soldiers declared that he was scheming something.

Havoc knew exactly who that mystery person was, and unknown to Hawkeye and Mustang, Falman was assigned to the case of the 'mystery man' in which Falman then contacted Havoc and Havoc was then unofficially the head leader for this mystery man. But why keep it a secret from Mustang and Hawkeye?

Because this mystery man went by the name Maven.

_Who the hell is this Maven guy anyways?_ Havoc thought to himself, brushing by several unoccupied tables and heading straight to the back. _Falman can't get a lead on the guy or what his motives are. He seems to know a lot about Mustang, Hawkeye, the FullMetal kid, and the rest of us. Is this supposed to be some sort of threat?_

Havoc seated himself at a round table a few seats away from a couple- Havoc didn't know why, but they somehow looked familiar. A waitress quickly came to him with a menu. Havoc said, "I'll just have coffee- French vanilla, please." The waitress nodded shyly and walked away. She returned soon enough with his coffee. Havoc heard a doorbell ting and looked up from his menu, expecting to see someone looking for him.

Eh, wrong. Just another customer.

But Havoc saw something. It took his brain twenty seconds to register what was wrong with the scene in front of him. A scene where Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were three tables away from him and it didn't take a genius to know they weren't there under working business and looked more like a couple. They were the familiar looking couple.

Havoc spit out his coffee out of disbelief, shock, and that he could no longer control his body functions. He grabbed his menu and cowered behind it, trying to make his head as invisible as possible.

"Excuse me, sir," the waitress said, creeping up behind the second lieutenant. In response, Havoc jumped, nearly letting go of his menu, but instead, juggled it, trying to get it to continue covering his face. When he realized it was upside-down, he turned it over clumsily.

"Uh, yes?" Havoc said to the waitress, still hiding behind the menu.

"Are you a Mr. Jean Havoc?"

"Yes. That's me."

"There's a phone call for you in the back."

Havoc nodded, blinked, and walked behind the counter to the phone; the entire time, he covered the side of his face that faced the two all-to-familiar officers with his menu.

"Hello?" Havoc said.

"Jean?"

"Yeah? Jean Havoc- that's me."

"Listen, it's me." Havoc figured that to be the undercover tipster whom he was supposed to meet over the mystery man Maven. "I can't make it out to meet you and give you my input. My train got delayed."

Havoc sighed. "Fine, fine. You got a date?"

"Pardon me?"

"A replacement date so we can meet up."

"I'll call you through HQ tomorrow."

"All right." Havoc hung up, sighed and started walking back to his table. _So the guy's not gonna show up_. Havoc tossed his menu on the table and slumped in his seat._ I'll pay and leave._ Then it came to him again- Mustang and Hawkeye. Havoc frowned, stood up and ran to the bathroom. He had to put as much space between them as possible.

He washed his face in the sink. "Damn it all." He wiped his face and opened the door.

Roy was headed in his direction. Jean 'eeped' and twitched eerily. Roy was getting closer to him, but wasn't paying any attention. Soon, they were shoulder to shoulder and that's when Roy decided to look up at him. Havoc reacted quickly however and lifted his shirt collar and hid behind it.

When Roy had walked into the mens' room, Havoc figured he was safe... Yeah, right. He wasn't safe until he left the place because he still had to deal with the hawk's eyes. Havoc groaned, returned to his table, and found his menu had been taken up. Brilliant. Havoc grabbed his napkin and used that to hide instead. He stood up and went to the counter, going to pay.

He quickly turned, keeping his shirt collar up and practically dashed out of the store. But in his haste, he idiotically tripped on the chair leg of what had been Roy's. _Idiot!!!_ Havoc yelled inside his head.

"I'm sorry," came the voice of Riza Hawkeye's. "Are you all right?"

Havoc answered in a mock imitation of a more masculine voice, saying, "That's all right, Snipe-..." Havoc felt beads of sweat run guiltily down his face. "Sni... Sni... 'Snight your fault." He slanged the term 'it's not' to 'snight'... somehow. Havoc scrambled to his feet and started running for the exit.

However, the mens' restroom was dangerously close to the exit. And Roy just emerged.

0826; Central Train Station

The FullMetal Alchemist sat on a wooden bench on the third platform, waiting for a train to pull up. They've been gone for a rather long time, and Ed wasn't exactly positive if they were ever going to come back, but they had better. The train Ed was waiting for was the last train in a month that would go to and, or from Dublith.

Finally, the train pulled up and Edward sat up from his boredom. He kept all eyes on the exits, looking for a certain straw-hair colored boy and the familiar bright blonde haired mechanic. Alas, and without having to stand on the bench to see over everyone due to the crowd, Ed finally recognized them.

And they saw him, too.

"Brother..?" Al sighed when the trio came face to face.

"Hey, Alphonse," Ed said, as if it pained him. "Listen, I'm sor-" Al pushed past his older brother disrespectfully and started walking towards the south gate. Ed sighed.

"Ed," Winry peeped behind him.

Ed turned around to face her. "Yeah, Winry?"

"You know you're an idiot, right?" she questioned harshly with a hint of innocence in her voice.

Ed put one hand in his pocket and grabbed Winry's luggage. "You don't know how many times I called myself that when you and Al were gone. C'mon." He threw her baggage over his shoulder and seemingly traced Al's steps out the south gate. Winry followed without question.

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not too ga-ga over this chapter. I would rather keep writing, but this chapter probably would've been five times as long as it is now, because so much more is supposed to happen. The way I see it, this'll be just part one of "Living A Double Life As A Commander-In-Chief And A (Possibly Retiring) Playboy Is Some Hard Work... Well, at the least, there'll only be two parts. At the most, there ought to be four (which I'm sure won't happen). This was one of my shorter long chapters...**

**Anywho, what'll happen to Havoc? Are Roy and Riza gonna realize that the clumsy idiot man is Havoc? What about Ed and Al, what'll happen to them? Will Ed ever really apologize? Who's this Maven guy and why does he keep randomly popping up in this story? How does he fit into all this? And what exactly is in store for Roy after buying the farm with his excessive rule breaking? And how does it fit with Ishbal?**

**Okay, I said earlier I'd explain something about Roy's shoulder bars. Although, three stars means general, as in a general-general, and five stars is Roy's rank-, which is commander-in-chief... Then let's say that the four stars means like... the Secretary of Defense or something or even a hero-general, like some general who got something like the Medal of Honor, The Purple Heart, The Navy Cross... A bunch others I can't name... But four stars means an honorary general or something...**

**TRL/TLFTR: Cheeseycraziness, Kurissyma san Tybalt, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, Bar-Ohki, Free Hero, Jessica, and Jenoceana...**

**Oh, I forgot to do this... Uh, since I got over 300 reviews, I gotta do that rant thing. Okay, awesome-ness people. Reviews, you've gotta love them. And who doesn't like reviews. So once again, I'll thank you guys all for the reviews you're all giving me... even if they're -sob- one digit numbers... But enough of that! Free Hero pointed out that at least I **_**got**_** reviews, so I shouldn't take that all for granted. So, you guys all rock. The C2 adds, faves, and alerts... Yeah. Thanks guys. You're all awesome. And Oceana, I can't believe I'm saying this "Hughes", but I guess I gotta thank you, too, or putting up with me pushing you into this story and reviewing, and etc. Yeah... Once again, you guys are all awesome and in the words of one of my friends "Keep on keeping on". Word out. **

**And school starts in 3 weeks... **


	29. Apologies Are As Liable As A New Fuhrer

**A/N: Episode 25 re-aired again last night on Adult Swim/Cartoon Network. I own the DVD with the ep, but the TV version always hits me home, because... it's the classic version. The first time I saw FMA was ep. 25 (which is why I kept watching)... It always gets you... (And I got so pissed when they censored Scar blowing up those guys...)**

**DISCLAIMER: ...huh...?**

**Chapter 29**

**Apologies Are As Predictible As The Next Fuhrer Inauguration**

**(Which Means Apologies Aren't Predictible, Because The Fuhrer Position Has Been Abolished. Duh.)**

0830; Central; I Think Maybe I Should Give That Cafe A Name Now...

Roy was face to face with Jean Havoc, and Havoc was the monkey in the middle. He was caught between Roy,- who blocked his exit and his hopes of escape- and he was caught between Riza, who you couldn't escape if your life depended on escaping- which half the time it did. Havoc couldn't hide either. Since he was in front of Roy, he couldn't exactly look down at his shoes and pretend to walk out, because, well Roy was shorter than he was. He'd practically be staring straight at him. He couldn't exactly cover his face with his collar either. So there was only one thing to do.

Crane his head back and stare blankly at the ceiling as he attempted to walk out. And Havoc's thoughts (the above paragraph) all ran through his head out of second-nature instincts and tilting his head back was his last resort. He passed Roy, who was staring at this crazy, yet vaguely familiar man.

Roy coughed, having an idea, and muttered, "Cigarette sucking sucker." He coughed again to try and cover it up.

It took every ounce of willpower for Havoc not to come up with a retort or stating on how he quit and switched to pistachios. Just as Havoc was about to burst, he made it to the fresh outer world of Central City.

Once Havoc was out the door, he returned his stance to normal and collapsed on a brick wall. He clutched his chest dramatically and said, "Man, that... that was a close call," he breathed roughly. Then he had a sudden realization, as obvious as it was, this was the first time Havoc had any peace of mind to elaborate on it.

"They're... back... together..." he aired. He sat up slowly from crouching on the brick wall and leered just barely just so he could get a quick peak into one of the windows of the cafe.

0832; Central; Cafe Place Without A Name...

"Hey, Riza," Roy started as he sat back down. "You saw that guy back there?" He sipped at his coffee and chewed on a stick of biscotti. He glanced at Riza, waiting for her answer.

"You mean that kook with the blonde bangs?" Riza implied, also sipping her warm drink.

Roy nodded. "I can't put my foot on it and it's just on the tip of my tongue, but he seems awfully... familiar. Like we've met before. But, I just can't put my glove on it."

Riza nodded. "I have the same feeling. While you were out, he was running- as if wanting to escape from something in here and tripped on your chair, so I checked to see if he was all right. He seemed to panic and just scrambled up and out after stuttering some words."

Roy shook his head. "People have their problems... The guy just looked so familiar." Roy tried to glance over Riza's shoulder, as she turned around to look outside.

Riza stared at the man from a three-quarters side-front view out the window. He was so familiar. In the most eerie way, but if he was that disturbing, why couldn't she pull the name out? She was the valuable sniper; the treasured scout- how is it possible for _her _of all people to forget something? If this was a mission and that mystery man she was looking after was some wanted crook and she forgets what the crook's face looks like, she would be dead! ...Well, at least it wasn't a mission. It was a date.

But what if the guy worked as government bean? Or... or even among the military? Or some other upper echelon having to do with some sort of great importance out of the country? Hell, the odds of that happening were slim, right?

"But anywho," started Roy, interrupting her thoughts."What have you been doing on the last week of that dreaded suspension?" he asked curiously, smirking.

0845; Ed's BOQ

Edward sighed. As he unlocked his Bachelor Officers' Quarters that the military had personally offered Ed as a temporary home in Central and walked in with Winry in tow. He took the luggage he carried that belonged to Winry and said, "You want me to put these in your room or what?"

"You can do that later, Ed," Winry said.

"Um, all right." Ed felt that there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Winry rubbed her arm up and down as if worrying about something. Ed stood there with his hands in his black pants pockets.

"Al must've gone downtown," Ed said, breaking the silence. "Seeing he isn't here and all."

"He said..." Winry began. "Al said that once he got here, he would to care of something about Mustang."

Ed's eyes widened in realization, but then his eyelids lowered. "I'd like to go after him, but... I have an idea what Al might be doing and I'll leave that to him."

There was another uncomfortable silence. It was early in the day, two and a three-quarter hours past daybreak. The sky for the most part was fairly bright and sunny, but more far off to the southeast, it was a bit rough on the clouds and such, like it might rain or something. However, Central City was bustling as always. Traffic along the main streets, the sidewalks crowded with pedestrians- the usual acts of the capital of Amestris.

"Why'd you do it?" Winry asked after a while.

Ed understood the 'it' the second the first word escaped her lips. "I... I was being stupid."

"That doesn't answer the question, Edward..." Winry replied.

Ed looked away. "I... I... I don't know. I don't remember anymore. It was about a month ago. I can't recall. You were there. But... I..." Ed chewed on his lip. "I got mad at Mustang. I don't remember why, but he got to me. So... I got revenge on him." Winry frowned at Ed's last statement. "I don't know why I did that. I had nothing against Hawkeye, but I wrecked _their_ relationship- at least I think I did. It was wrong. The next day- the day after the alchemy exam, I saw the aftermath of my idiocy. " Ed squinted at the crisis roughly a month ago. "It was bad."

Edward looked out in the direction of the door. "I'm going to go find Al. Winry, you do what you want- follow me, or stay here. It's not my choice." Ed tugged on his black jacket and slapped on his plain white gloves. "So, what'll it be?" he asked.

"I want to go," Winry started. "But this is between you and Al. And possible even Mustang and Hawkeye. I don't want to butt in."

"All right," Ed nodded, opened the door, and stepped out. "Try to stay inside- I don't want to go off looking for someone else."

0857;Central HQ; Command Floor

Alphonse Elric arrived at the top of Central Headquarters and glanced briskly around. Nothing changed much, he concluded. There were the same generals up there, the same adjutants and NCOs who tailed them. Noise was at a somewhat minimum with sounds of shuffling feet, orders given in the not-loud monotone, advice presented in whispers- nothing out of the usual.

Al automatically did what his mind told him and started walking in the direction of Roy's office. Unlike his older brother, Al remembered perfectly the direct destination to Roy's business province. Seconds later, he stood in front of the big oak doors leading to Mustang's large office suite. Al raised a gloved hand, curled it into a light fist, and prepared to knock.

"You looking for the CINC?" a wise voice boomed. Al caught himself from nearly falling over due to the uncalled for announcement and turned around to face this man.

"Uh-huh," Al nodded timidly. "I really have to see him." Al saw, from the uniform, this man was high ranked.

Corsair shook his head. "No can do, kid. The Chief isn't here, yet. You'll have to come at a later time."

"Oh," Al said, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, in the background, there was a loud crash. Someone yelled, as if talking to another, "Now, that's FUBAR. Fucked up beyond all repair."

The person Soldier1 must've been talking to replied, "Nah, nah. I'm positive that FUBAR is fucked up beyond all recognition- which this radio is, because it's so busted up, you can't even tell that it's a radio."

"You idiots are both wrong," another soldier said- Soldier3. "It's fucked up beyond all reason!"

Soldier 4's voice popped up, saying, "Who the hell cares what FUBAR really means?! We just broke our only radio that connects to Lior. We're screwed! We're screwed, man! Corsair's gonna eat our necks!"

"I got a solution- there's a tech sarge. His name's Fuery. Go get him!"

"That's not gonna work, idiot. The radio's crashed to a million pieces! Fuery only works when the radio's put together, like there's something wrong with the wiring or other."

Al stared at the room where the people were arguing, Corsair noticed. "My subordinates," he said. "I put them on radio transmission for the week. It seems they broke our only connection to Lior. Outstanding."

"I can fix it," Al suggested.

"Huh?"

"I can fix the radio. Using alchemy," Al repeated, with a few touch up words.

Several minutes later, Al drew his transmutation circle, placed the radio parts on top of it, and transmuted. It resembled the good old days- the first time Ed and Al went to (coindientally) Lior and accidentally broke a radio. The good old days... Putting that radio back together was no hassle, he could tell you that.

"Hm," Corsair said, rubbing his goatee. "A talented kid alchemist. You were about to walk into Mustang's office, right?"

"Yessuh," Al replied.

"Hmph. That's the second time today a kid alchemist asked about him."

"Someone else?" Al asked.

"Yeah, a state alchemist he said he was. The FullMetal Alchemist... that was around seven this morning, but he left, saying something about not having enough time and not letting Mustang know he was here. You're not another kid state alchemist are you? Cuz, I'm pretty sure we only have one of those."

Al shook his head. "No, sir." He looked around. "Um, thank you very much for your time, sir. But I really ought to be going. I might be back later."

Corsair shook his head. "Don't you mention it, Alphonse."

Al stopped in his tracks as he had started walking the reverse route. "How did you know my name?"

"Well," Corsair started. "Being a general has its prioities. And in case they framed the entire military council, I was on the opposing side for your disqualification at the exam."

Al had no idea what he was talking about. "What does that mean? I thought I was immediately disqualified- I didn't know there was meeting for it."

Corsair shook his head. _No one must've told him..._ "Never mind. It means nothing."

0857; Central; Hm, I'm Thinking Of Cafe Names, But All I Got Is Starbucks...

Roy pulled out his wallet and smacked a few sens on the table, paying for tip. They exited, walking back in the direction of headquarters.

"So... what did you think?" Roy asked after walking in silence for a few minutes. "I really wanted to do something more for our first date and all, but time was limited," he explained in an apologetic form. "I know coffee isn't the ideal thing, but I promise you, I'll make up for it-"

"Roy-"

"Cuz... Because... I really wanted it to be something special. My first idea-"

"Roy-"

"I was sure it was foolproof- to have dinner tonight and then to..."

"Roy, I was okay with it. Really. I wasn't expecting anything fancy," Riza interrupted him interrupting her interrupting him.

A sparkle flares in front of Roy's face. _She wasn't? Weird, because I almost always do something fancy..._ Roy sighed. "I'll still make it up to you," he said, using his hands to illustrate as they walked. "Coffee at a local cafe isn't the exemplar get-back-together date, but then again, nor was our very first date, which was practically the same... but then again, that same night I did treat you for dinner at the one place, but then again..."

Riza almost slapped Roy upside the head for his nonsensual ranting. "You don't have to make it up."

"I will. I insist. As soon as we both get a free night, I'll send out reservations to a restaurant and we'll have dinner there. Trust me, Riza, the place has some of the best food Central City has to offer," Roy commented. "In actuality, those guys gave me my culinary skills. Well, their company gave me my skills- the original restaurant actually. It lies between Central City and East City."

"Why didn't you ever mention them before?"

Roy couldn't answer. _I... wanted that place to be something... special. Like... something worthy of a momentous occasion,_ Roy would have said. However, a mysterious grin played his face and the tone alone in his head was riddling. If one were smart, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out Roy was planning to have their dinner there- the dinner they'd have before he asked her to marry him.

_What is he planning...?_ Riza thought, eyes shifting and staring towards him.

_Oh, shit. I should have never mentioned that place... It might be a huge giveaway! This is the stupidest mistake in my line as a playboy! Aghhhhh!!!_

They walked in a calm silence, until Roy said something.

"It's bothering you, Riza," he pointed out once again. "Leave the guy in the dust. He was probably a nobody. Nothing to worry about," he said, referring to the suspicious familiar man only known as Jean Havoc.

"For once," she started. "I just want to go out and not have... that freak excitement that seems to pop out when we're together. Like Havoc showing up, or MP guards walking into the restaurant looking for you- swearing they saw you in here through a window, while you try and hide under the table."

Roy raised an eyebrow and curved his lips in the famous Mustang grin. "You mean a nice, romantic evening with just the two of us- no interruptions, no idiots, no iconoclasts, no inanity, and so on and so on. That's what you're really trying to say, right?"

Riza glared at the sidewalk as if saying what she just said was a bad thing. "Yes," she said after a while.

"I do, too," Roy sighed.

The aforesaid man squeezed Riza's hand a hundred meters before approaching HQ's gates. "I'll call you later," he whispered. He let go off her hand, straightened his posture and walked with as much authority as his civilian clothes allowed him to. Riza followed in tow, acting once again as his adjutant while simultaneously pinning her hair back up.

Everyone at the front gates saluted upon Roy's arrival. "Good morning Commander-in-Chief, General Mustang, sir," they chanted wholly.

Roy walked swiftly passed them. "As you were."

0859; Central HQ; Command Floor

The FullMetal Alchemist reached the top of Central Headquarters- Main Building. He once again pocketed his hands and tried to recall the direction to Mustang's office. Likewise, General Corsair was just returning to his office when he saw the young teenager. Corsair started to approach.

"Uh, hello, sir," Ed stammered, bringing his metal arm about to a salute. Corsair returned it.

"You return, FullMetal Alchemist. Are you coming in to see Mustang?"

Ed nods, "Yeah. Is he in, yet?"

Corsair shook his head. "Not that I know of, kid-" Ed almost lashed his tongue- "But if Mustang doesn't show up right quick, there's no way he'll be going home before midnight. But, I'll be glad to sit you in his waiting room again if you'd like."

Ed nodded. "Thanks... sir. I'd appreciate that. Oh, and by the way, did you... General..."

"Corsair, Elric. General Corsair."

"Right," Ed said. "Um, General Corsair, did you see another kid lately. He's around my age and yay tall," Ed said, unwillingly showing that his younger brother was a few inches taller than himself. "He has brownish blonde hair and was probably wearing a red shirt and khaki cargo shorts down to his calf. See anyone like that, sir?"

Corsair nodded. "Yes, I did see a kid like that. He an alchemist going by the name Alphonse?"

"Yeah! That's him! Do you know where he is?"

"Ah, so you are looking for your younger brother. But, sorry, FullMetal Alchemist. I don't know his whereabouts as of now."

Ed sighed. "Okay." Corsair proceeded and took Ed back to Roy's waiting room.

0859 (In sync with Ed's arrival); Central HQ

When they were inside, Mustang dismissed his lieutenant, strongly suggesting in changing from normal people drab to military soldier drab, although it was apparent that she needn't be reminded. Hawkeye nodded and quickly ran off, going into the locker room where she evidently had a spare set of fatigues. The locker room was empty.

"Oh, good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye," a voice rang out. _So much for privacy._ Riza jumped as she was throwing on her dark colored shortsleeved shirt and turned to see a lower ranking, jacketless Maria Ross.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Ross," Riza replied casually, as she tucked the tight turtleneck tee into her BD pants.

Ross went to her locker and pulled out her military jacket- she was first seen in her white button-down shirt. Maria noticed Riza's civilian clothes as she was about to neatly hang them in her locker.

"What's with the civvies?" Ross asked.

"It's nothing," Riza answered automatically.

Ross put a hand to her chin. "Come to think of it, I just saw General Mustang walk in wearing civvies, too."

"Uh, yes," Riza stammered, thinking up an idea. "We were just on city inspection," she lied.

Maria raised her eyebrow. "Normally, before doing any sort of patrol or inspection, don't you think the patrollers would at least check into their work and _then_ be given the assignment?"

_Smart, _Riza thought. "Are you questioning my methods, Ross? Or are you questioning that of General Mustang's?"

Ross twitched at the ice in the Ice Queen's voice. Truth be told, she was questioning methods, but at the exact same time she was only curious. "No, ma'am," Ross replied quickly, tagging on her jacket, saluting quickly, and exiting the locker room. Riza sighed, shut her locker and slumped on one of the benches.

"Close," she sighed. A while later, she stood and exited.

0901 (in sync w/ everyone else's time zones...); Central; Elric BOQ

"Al! Where have you been?" Winry demanded, the second she saw the young alchemist walk into the bachelor officers quarters assigned to the Elrics. Al only threw down his backpack and shrugged.

"Sorry, Winry. I didn't mean to leave in the dust."

"What about Ed?" Winry asked, walking towards him.

"What about Brother?"

"He went out looking for you. He said he had a hunch to where you were going."

Al squinted, his eyebrows nearly touching. He picked up his backpack and said, "I'll be back soon, Winry."

"Wait, Al! At least say where you're going!"

Al was out the door by the time Winry had finished her sentence. Winry slumped in her seat at the kitchen table, having a glass of orange juice and some toast. "Figures," she muttered.

0902 (nearly in sync); Central HQ; Mens' Locker Room

Roy Mustang calmly walked into the General/ Flag Officers Locker Room and threw open his locker. He expected to find a few sets of his military uniform- Class A's, BDU's, fatigues, RBD's (**A/N: Previously, I mentioned those as BD's or OD's, but I found out for sure that the color is royal blue- thus Royal Blue Drab...) **and all the slang terms and acronyms for military uniform and the like. After the incident over the unexpected physical training test, Roy had unanimously put at least _two_ sets of each type of uniform in his locker along with countless undershirts, socks, boxers, and a set of civilian pants.

However, what he found was not of the such. Hell, they weren't even the right size, nor where they even the right rank. In actuality, there wasn't even a _uniform set_ Roy saw.

In there, was a set of civilian clothes. Not his, though. The pants length were a few inches too long for him. Roy peered past the folded clothes and glanced to the back where the person accountable for the locker had his name tagged on. It read Jean Havoc. Roy swallowed.

_Havoc... Havoc. _Something hit Roy. _Of course! We switched lockers. The reason why his locker is in here- the Flag Officers Locker Room- in the first place is because there were no available lockers in any other locker room. Thus, with several lockers remaining in the Flag Officers Locker Room, I had given permission to Havoc personally to have his locker here._

_But the civvies... _Roy's head was currently sucked into Havoc's locker in having to peer inside it. And the locker specifically smelled like coffee. Like coffee from a certain cafe. Roy rubbed his chin. _Why is the smell so familiar?_

Roy shook his head, shut the locker, and proceeded to his own. He pulled out the usual uniform. To be purely descirptive, as the CINC of the whole country's army, it wasn't as dressy as to what the late King Bradley had worn. In fact, it consisted of the normal jacket, but was a bit longer and a slightly darker shade of the royal blue- a cross between navy blue and ultramarine. Roy's medals hung and shone brightly. His shoulder bars and stars sparkled. Pants? Same as always, tucked into the cuff of his boot.

Undressing, dressing, and storing his civvies into his locker, Roy hastilly made his way out and proceeded to Command Floor. If he was lucky, paperwork would be at a low.

"General Mustang, sir!" someone addressed. Roy turned and came face to face with a lower compeer. He saluted and Roy did the same.

"What, Corsair?" Roy said.

"There's someone waiting for you in your office suite."

Roy tilted his head, but didn't ask further questions. "Thank you."

"Oh, Chief! I'm sorry, sir; I almost forgot." Corsair handed Roy a folder. In it was jammed pieces of paper. Documents. Files. Paperwork.

"What's this?" Roy asked, staring at it.

"Paperwork, sir. All of it relates to government issues, mainly suggesting on one, _confidential_ topic."

Roy turned the manilla filing folder on it's side so it was eligible to open. All this paperwork on _one_ topic. _It had better be a good one._

"I wouldn't do that, sir."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"If you open it, given your stance, the papers may all disalign and fall out."

Roy sighed. "I'll take your advice on that." He thrust the folder in its previous position and put it to his side. He nodded to Corsair, and turned back in the direction of his office.

Roy reached his office- it was unlocked. He shrugged, walking inside, nearly forgetting someone was waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and it clicked shut. Now alone, Roy felt he could let his feelings out. "Dammit," he cursed, staring at the large folder in his hands. "This thing is a frickin' packnut. And all of it on one single topic. Hell, it better be a damn good topic and not on something not worth my while like pay raises, promotions, or leaves. Speaking of leaves, that HQ furlough I've been looking forward to is finally within the same month. Halleluja!" Roy praised.

Roy scratched his head and nearly fell to the ground. The paper-pack was weighing him down and amazingly, he needed both his arms to carry that one folder, otherwise it would lose its balance and splatter to the carpeted floor, looking like egg yolk surrounded by egg whites- the folder the yolk, the paper the whites.

"Better be something about establishing miniskirts. Better yet, reinstating the position of Fuhrer!" Roy joked. He sighed. "I wish."

Roy took two steps and stopped dead in his tracks. The entire time Roy was ranting, he either had his eyes closed, was staring at the floor, or glaring (Maes') daggers at the paper-pack. But now, as he looked straight in front of him, he saw an unpleasant site- or rather an unpleasant person.

_"There's someone waiting for you in your office suite."_

Roy frowned. _Great. Now you remember, Mustang._ Roy's eyebrow twitched irritably.

There, standing up in front of the CINC, was the FullMetal Alchemist. He stared at Roy knowingly with his fists clenched and his posture upheld. He frowned. The stare he gave Roy wasn't that of anger. It practically didn't show emotion other than the scowl on his face, making him look like a determined kid.

For the first time, Ed brought up his automail arm. He straightened his hand and fingers and placed them at his right eyebrow so the middle finger was touching it. Ed had saluted to Roy, and this time it was real- not a derogatory one, a professional one.

Roy still frowned when he started to walk to the far end of the room in order to enter his office. "What do you want, FullMetal? You no longer report under me- if you checked your mailbox, you would've found out you're under Colonel Armstrong's State Alchemist Regiment."

"You're a Commander-in-Chief, General," Ed responded, unsure if it was possible to even _be_ a Commander-in-Chief _and_ hold the rank of a general. "Everyone reports to you. Especially state alchemists."

Roy sighed as he thrust one of his keys into his locked office door (somehow balancing the paper-pack). "True, but unless I give you a direct order saying that you're to report to me and me only on some sort of mission or other, then for now, you work under your commanding state alchemist, Colonel Armstrong."

Ed looked down.

"You want an order? Here's an order for you, Ed. Leave my office suite."

Ed kept his feet firmly planted. "No."

"You wanted to see me, right? For an order or two? Well, there you have it."

"I'm not here for an order- I'm here for another reason."

"Leave, FullMetal, or I will-"

"What?" Ed interrupted. "Court martial me? Strip me of my license? Do what you want. You won't get my apology that way," Ed huffed out a breath, after feeling that he couldn't take the heat in the room- even if he was going in to apologize and started walking to the exit.

"Like I give a damn about an-" Roy blinked. "Edward... wait." Ed stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Did you say you were going to apologize?" Ed spun around and faced Mustang.

Ed looked away first, then back at Roy. He gave the slightest form of a nod- so invisible, one wouldn't tell he had even moved his head, as slight as it was. "Can you... can you call in Lieutenant Hawkeye? Tell her to come here, too?" Ed asked in favor. "I want to talk to her."

Suddenly, someone just decided to knock on the door. Ed gave way to it, seeing he was right in the door's swing after Roy said, "Come in."

"Sir," someone said. The rank was immediately recognized as that of a sergeant major and Roy knew him as a personal assistant of General Corsair's. On a sidenote, he was also the same sergeant major who requested Fuery to help do some radio maintenance when Fuery was first promoted to a first sergeant. "Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but my superior, General Corsair, forgot to give you these."

The man walked in with, to Roy's dismay, another folder packed with papers. He personally handed them to Roy, who was still carrying the first paper-pack and Roy nearly fell over from the weight of it.

"It's the part two to the government issues pack that General Corsair gave you."

Roy winced. A part two? The first folder he was already holding probably held a thousand pages worth of this paperwork, and now a _part_ _two _on the same damned topic? Nevertheless, _one topic_?!

_When I walk into my office_, Roy thought, looking behind him at his private office door,_ there had better be nothing in there having to do with paperwork, cuz _this _is going to take me all of today and up till dawn of tomorrow morning to finish!_ "All right. Thank you Sarge Major." The soldier saluted and retraced his steps to the exit.

Roy sighed and then noticed Edward and his being there.

"Sergeant Major, hold on," Roy ordered. The man halted. "Get to Sergeant Fuery," Roy started. "And tell him to tell el-tee Hawkeye to get up here. Now. I want her in here in no more than two minutes. You understand?"

"Sir!" The man dashed out as if he was running for his life (or possibly a promotion) .

When Roy was sure that both of them- he and FullMetal- were alone and there weren't going to be any other intrusions, he said, "We'll wait until Hawkeye gets here," Roy announced. Ed looked away. "What?" Roy said.

"You know why we started that game of cat and mouse, right?" Ed asked.

Roy shut his eyes. "Yeah, I do."

"So... what was the reason the military council wanted Al disqualified... before he was disqualified because of my idiocy?"

Roy chuckled wisely. "Stupid reason- they didn't want another 'Edward Elric' running around- to put it in plain view without the big words and the papers and all the bullshit. They thought up this weird idea, that when you were around looking for the Philosopher's Stone, you stirred up a lot of trouble."

"Wait, just a minute!" Ed raged. "That's a stupid, _pathetic_ reason!"

Roy shrugged his shoulders, as if saying, "It's beyond my reach, kiddo," sighed and started pacing his with hands folded neatly behind his back.

There was a loud knock on the door while Roy was midpace. _That was quick_, Roy thought, flipping open his pocket watch and seeing that it had been less than a minute ago that Roy had sent a sergeant major to do. He saw that Ed, too, was glaring at his pocket watch, probably thinking, _There's something wrong with this thing. No way she got here in 53 seconds... I'm gonna have to ask Winry to take a look at it. _

"Come in," Roy answered the disembodied voice. The door opened slowly, as if it were a total drama.

Riza Hawkeye walked into the office suite- particularly the waiting/sitting room. Her Beretta was tucked into her hip holster- she made sure to get a new holster after the one incident where the pistol had 'accidentally' gone off in front of the meeting room the day before. Concealed under her military jacket was her shoulder holster, her dual wielding pistol particulars- the Browning and the FN 1910 tucked into them. Yeah...

She stopped when she saw she and Mustang weren't alone. A certain automail fitted alchemist was among them, seated in one of the sofas.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hawkeye said, shutting the door.

"Yes," Roy said. "You're in for some news."

"Sir?" Roy raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to call him 'sir' one more time and then...

Ed stood up from the black leather sofa, revealing himself moreso. "I called you here, Lieutenant," Edward announced.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," Ed started. "Listen, the reason you're both here is because I have something to say." Roy and Riza took that pause, granted, and glanced at each other.

"Three and a half weeks ago, something happened at the alchemy exam. And it was entirely my fault. None of it was on General Mustang's account. He didn't do anything offensive in my part about the things that I'm... sensitive over. All he did was try to inform me of Alphonse and his status as a potential state alchemist. And then I overreacted. I did something wrong to both of you, even if I only intended to hurt Mustang."

"Comforting to know, Ed," Roy said.

Ed gave him a small look so quick, that it was impossible what the look held- anger, pity, or something else? He continued. "I don't have Al with me right now to tell me whether or not his losing of the exam is anywhere near the standards of the relationship the two of you have.

"Then, there was... what happened the following day." Roy and Riza drew a sharp intake of breath at that. It was pure unease and surprise that caught them off guard. "I don't know what happened. One second I was waiting in the office, the next, I heard a piercing yelp; I ran to see what it was... And I saw General Mustang lying in a pool of his own blood with Black Hayate acting as the cause. I was ordered by Lieutenant Havoc to try and inform you, Lieutenant Hawkeye... but... it's my fault, too. I couldn't find you in time and when I returned to the scene of the accident, they said you were lifted to the infirmary. I went there... and nothing. They said you 'checked out'. I didn't know what to do then... so I went home. I thought I'd try and get Al's help, but... he wasn't there. I was lost and everything that happened...," Ed sighed, "is my fault."

"I roamed Central City for the next three weeks," Ed said. "I didn't know what to do. But it did me some good. I was taught a lesson and that's hard for me to say, as stubborn as I am. It made me think- since Al wasn't there, nor was Winry, I had nothing to do. I don't know what's wrong with me because I normally wouldn't think about stuff like that. Like... like there was a conscience... A ghost or something nagging at me."

Roy froze up at ghost... At conscience. Maes...?

Ed didn't notice. "And whatever it was wouldn't leave me alone.

"So, I'll just get on with it." Ed stared at Mustang and at Hawkeye knowingly, looked away, and glared back at them. "I'm sorry. " Edward bowed to them. He leaned over from the waist up and let his upper body fall over halfway so he was practically bent ninety-degrees. "I may be acting out of character, especially towards you, General, but... I really mean it. I'm sorry," Ed muttered, still bent over.

Roy turned to look at Riza, as if saying, _What do I do?_

She gave him her own face, reading,_ I'm not sure. I feel guilty because he's apologizing for our idiocy, because we're the ones breaking rule, to ourselves._

_Huh?_

_What do you mean, 'huh'? I forgive him._

_Riza..._

_Listen to him- listen to Edward; he's apologizing._

_What if-_

_-he really means it, Roy. You can tell. _They both stared back at Ed, who was still bent over in his apologetic bow.

_I guess you're right, Riza._

_You say it like it's a surprise. Still, Ed's serious Roy. He really means it._

Roy sighed and put a hand on Riza's shoulder. _I may not like him, Riza, but I'll do this for you. And I don't think I can allow myself to take the best scout's judgment so lightly._

_Just do it. _Riza tilted her head to the side and a small, sad smile traced her lips. _Go on. _She nodded.

Roy nodded back, shrugging his shoulders. He took two steps toward Edward, and slapped him on the back once. "Edward, stand up straight," Roy commanded. Ed did as he was told, a questioning look on his face, yet didn't dare to say anything.

Roy cocked his head to the side and placed his hands on his waist, "I think you should know by now, Elric, that I don't tolerate or allow other people to bow to me. Not so much as I don't tolerate it; it's more complicated than that. I don't allow... I _can't allow_ people to bow down to me. But, you're bowing, not only to me, but to Lieutenant Hawkeye- needless to say, in a formal apology.

"What we're trying to say, Edward," Roy started, looking back to Riza, then to Ed, "is... is..." Roy drew in a large amount of air to fill his lungs. "Is... we accept your apology..." Ed, totally surprised, raised both his eyebrows. Honestly, Edward didn't expect such a quick, straightforward response. He thought he'd be first given a lecture, and it'd follow from there. But it was so straight. So blunt.

"And, well," Roy continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking about this for a long time. But now... I'll try and make it a priority. I'll try and give Alphonse- and the other qualifiers- a benefit of the doubt, so next year, when the next alchemy exam comes, they can just... skip to the final round."

Ed almost tripped on his own boots. "You can do that?"

"Of course I can. You're not talking to an amateur, Edward," Roy said, relieved he got his little speech of acceptance over with. Out of boredom, he picked up part one of the large government folder files, leafing through the first big folder packet of papers.

"Bad timing for a brag, sir."

"You're hilarious, Lieutenant," Roy responded.

"I didn't say anything, sir."

Roy spun around to face the first lieutenant, after reading a small portion of the first page of paperwork, and after realizing what she said. Then he turned back to Ed. Then he stared back at Riza. And then he stared at the paper in his hands.

Roy squinted. The voice said, "Bad timing for a brag, sir." _But Riza said she didn't say anything... nor did Ed; I was facing him. Hughes... _Roy clutched the paper from the paper-pack in his hands. _I understand, Hughes... Thanks._

"FullMetal, can you leave the office? There's something I need to discuss with my el-tee for a few minutes," Roy asked. Ed, unsure of how to react, looked between the general and the lieutenant, the gears ticking in his head. But the gears were ticking towards what exactly? Ed had several ideas of what he might want to discuss with her... but...

Ed, still eyeballing the chief, said, "All right. I can do that." Ed nodded to both of them and opened the door.

"Al!" Ed yelled, completely startled when he opened the door. His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, had currently been leaning against the door, eavesdropping, one would think- and as soon as Ed pulled the door open, the younger less experienced alchemist came tumbling to the floor. "Al! What're you doing here?!" Ed yelled. The other officers shared a look of alarment.

"I came to apologize, too..." Al said timidly. "But-" Before Al could finish his statement, Mustang walked toward both Elrics.

"Good morning, Alphonse."

Al blinked. "Um, good morning to you, too, sir. You, too, Lieutenant."

"Al, were you eavesdropping?" said a standing Riza, her arms folded across her chest. She raised an eyebrow along with everyone else in the room.

Al tapped his forefingers together in innocence. "Well, it wasn't like eavesdropping, Lieutenant. It was... it was like... overhearing without intending to." He chuckled nervously.

"Then you heard what I told your brother last, regardless at whatever moment you decided to 'overhear without intending to'," Roy said, quoting the quotes with bunny ears. "And that was to leave the room so I can have a little privacy with the lieutenant."

"Privacy...?" Ed and Al both whispered to each other.

"Not like that!" Roy protested. Roy had a look of disgust on his face as Riza did with a look saying that she was feeling uncomfortable to the boys' wild imagination. "Jeez. Read my lips boys," Roy started. "Me and the Lieutenant- We. Are. Over. All right? We're over it. Isn't that right Ri- Hawkeye?"

"Correct, sir," Riza replied, emotionless as ever. "Our relationship as romantics has ended. And I'm pretty sure, boys, that it wouldn't start up again. Even if the general wamted to, I'd forbid him with a harsh reminder of the past. General Mustang would do the same for me," Riza lied.

"There you have it," Roy said. "We're through with said relationship, but we aren't through with our duties here. We're both comfortable with our jobs and we are more than willing to serve and protect," Roy said.

_Professional_, Riza thought. _I'm astounded he would make it sound so serious. _She nodded along with Roy, proving that everything Roy was saying was the truth.

"You mean..." Ed started. "I... I really..."

"No! No!" Al said. "That's impossible."

"I really... I did... I... I," Ed stammered.

"You can ask questions and stammer later. Right now, I have to talk to the lieutenant without any disturbances. Now, please go," Roy said. He leaned against one of the sofas with his arms crossed.

Ed nodded to his brother and they both left wordlessly. As soon as the door shut, Roy stood up and walked over to it. He leaned his back against the wall closest to the doors, and pushed his ear against it. Satisfied, Roy slipped on one of his ignition gloves and snapped.

"Al! Your backpack! It's on fire!"

"Brother, your jacket!"

"Ahhh!!! Water! We need water! Someone get a fire extinguisher!" The brothers' voices started to fade as they dashed around Command Floor, trying to relieve the burning flames.

Roy chuckled to himself and said to Riza, "Predictible boys. Always the same." He blinked and when his eyelids brought up, his eyes didn't have the sarcastic sheen in them. They were eyes that were hard, dark, and above all, meant business.

"Hawkeye, follow me to the office," Roy said, picking up both packed folders. The contents threatened to spill.

"Sir," was her response as she followed Roy inside his office all the way at the other end of the sitting room. Roy had some trouble balancing the folders and trying to get the correct key out.

"Allow me, sir," Riza volunteered, pulling out her own key to his office. She easily thrust it in and opened it.

"Thank you," Roy smiled. Riza rolled her eyes at his cockines as he strolled into the office first; he nearly dropped his folders at first site. His desk was packed with more folders and other papers. "Goddammit!," Roy yelled, meaning every word of it. "F-" Roy clenched his teeth tightly to prevent him from cursing onward of the paperwork. He sighed and said, "Lieutenant..."

"Sir?"

_Don't you 'sir' me._ "Can you hold these folders for me?"

"Yes, sir."

_'Sir' me one more time and then I'll... _Roy handed them to her after warning the lieutenant slightly, saying, "They're pretty heavy, so just tell me if you can't handle it."

"Yes, sir."

_Oh, you are going to be in for it the next time we go out. Calling me 'sir'. _Roy cracked his knuckles, seeing Riza was handling the job pretty well, went over to his large desk, and cleared some of the other folders off of it by slapping them onto the floor. Once Roy was sure he had a pretty good area of space for the large folders Riza was carrying, he took them from her- nodding a thank you- and put it on there.

Roy leaned on the desk and flipped the cover of the first folder open. "Let's skip the small talk I usually start off with." He handed her the first page. "We're in business now," he said, the first page still hanging between Roy's index and middle finger. "This is big serious stuff." Riza hesitated, then took the paper in her hands. She read aloud the first paragraph, skipping the salutations, the date, the big list of who this is meant for and said, "The following is confidential. If you are not of high personnel from either the government, the socialists, or the military, restrain yourself from reading any further." And then there was a big line of consequences.

"I don't understand, sir. Why are you letting me read this? It doesn't concern me."

"Just keep reading. I trust you with this."

Riza sighed and kept reading. And then there was the section with the gist- the main idea. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. "Sir..."

"I know," Roy said. "You understand now?"

"Yes, I do," Riza said. "But, how..."

"It's not gonna be easy. But now, I think I have a chance. I can do this... We can do this."

"Should I-"

"I'm only telling you," Roy said. "Don't let it out. I'm positive military command knows, but I think that's just about it if you don't count the official feds and the governing social parties. Don't tell anyone. I'm telling you this because... well, I don't have to say it. And that's why I'm telling you. We're going to have to go back to the old days. Only this time, it's closer than ever; we're going to have lots of work ahead."

"I understand, sir."

Roy took the page from Riza's hand. "Now, there's something else I have to say." Roy hopped off the desk and dusted his pant legs. There was a small pause in Riza waiting for Roy to say his second thing. Roy seemed to stall, staring out the window as if admiring the view of Central HQ's base and the vast outlook of downtown and suburban parts of Central City. Roy wanted to speak to her about Maes, but... "You know what, forget about it."

"Sir?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

Roy waved his hand. "It's nothing." He stalked closer to Riza, who, as always, stood her ground. Except, this office played the background scenes of-

"Hawkeye, is something wrong?" Roy asked, once again putting his hands on her shoulder. He noticed that she was looking a little pale. When she didn't answer, Roy started to get worried. "Riza? Riza, are you all right?" he asked, accidentally dropping formality.

Riza shook out of it. "I'm fine, sir."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked. "You don't look too fine to me, Riza," Roy said.

Riza shook her head. "I'm okay- just a little lightheaded."

"Do you need to lie down? Visit the infirmary?" Roy said, overreacting.

"Sir, you're acting like I'm pregnant."

Language registers. There are five of them. Frozen. Formal. Casual. Consultative. Intimate. Riza just crossbred the formal line with the intimate line. There is something wrong with that. Very wrong...

"You're not... _are you_?" Roy said, feeling very awkward in the stillness of the room.

"Yeah," Riza started. "That's it. I'm pregnant."

Roy almost panicked, but caught the sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor. Seriously, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine."

Roy took a look at their surroundings. Then the light bulb flicked on. Now he understood. "Oh," he said. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

"That's understable, sir." Roy raised an eyebrow when Riza wasn't looking. _Sir...? C'mon, already!_ Roy opened the door to the adjoining room and walked Riza out.

"You sure you wouldn't rather lie down?" Roy said, concerned.

"It's just a headache, sir. I've been through worse."

"Right." Roy seated her down on one of the couches and retreated to get her a glass of water. He handed it to her and she gulped it.

"I think I can go back now," Riza said, the glass tinking as she set it down on one of the side tables placed to the right of the sofa.

"That's not acceptable to me, Riza Hawkeye," Roy said.

"Sir..."

"You said you 'think' you can go back. I want a straight answer. Can you or can you not walk back down those stairs, through those hallways, and to the other buildings?" Roy waited for an answer. "Don't be stubborn, Riza. The last thing I need on my busy schedule and in this illegal relationship of ours is for you to black out."

"It's just a headache, sir."

"Headaches come with fevers, colds, stress, seizures, and so on." Roy stood up. "But I guess I don't have an option." He stuck his hand out to her. "I'm walking you back."

**A/N: Is it me, or does Roy's sensitive side resemble that of Renton's from Eureka Seven? Heh...**

**Hey, I read this one fanfic and it had these long chapters. And I can't exactly pinpoint exactly who's chapter's are longer, but either way, I just got a taste of my own medicine. I mean, what you guys have to **_**deal**_** with when reading these super long things. I might have to make these things shorter and start cutting some scenes. In fact, I cut a few scenes from here and threw them into the next chapter.**

**But some of you guys **_**like**_** these long chapters... Hey! Sudden realization! The next chapter is chapter 30! That means I'm getting closer to the end... Is that good or bad? This thing is supposed to have like 40-50 some-odd chapters... Well, this fic won't be done anytime soon if it's gonna be **_**that**_** long, huh?**

**TRL/TLFTR: MoonStarDutchess, Kurissyma san Tybalt, winglessfairy25, Cheeseycraziness, Jessica, Free Hero, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, Bar-Ohki, and jenoceana. **

**So, hmm... lots of questions just popped up. What's with Al? What does he intend to do? Apologize, but will he apologize to Ed, too? And what's up with the document so confidential that I can't even tell **_**you**_** what it's all about? And what happened with Havoc? He didn't have a big role here, but he just saw **_**something**_**- which, Havoc has to take a course of action. Secret-secret on the hush-hush, or will it accidentally spill? **


	30. Another Way To Say Paperwork

**A/N: To be honest, I know almost nothing on Amestris geometry because the map... is so frickin vague!! I mean, give me a scale! An inch to a mile or something! And Ishbal... what's up with that? In the anime, they make Ishbal sound like an extremely large city, when in the manga it's its own country. I mean I assumed that Ishbal acted like a city in the anime because, well, Liore was too damn close for them to be just on the border... So, I'm confused.**

**Chapter 30**

**Important Documents Needed Of Your Immediate Approval (Or Disapproval) For the Sake Of The State**

**-That's Another Way Of Saying "Paperwork"**

Five Days Later; 1309; Central HQ Command Floor;

It suddenly seemed that Mustang's 'golden boys ' (and girl, in this case Hawkeye) seemed to revolve around something known as 'three weeks'. 'Three and a half weeks' ago, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and others were on military suspension for 'three weeks'. 'Three and a half weeks' later, when the suspension had come to an end and all suspended personnel were immediately returned to their line of duty, the Central HQ official military furlough was underway. The furlough was happening in three weeks

For some reason, 'three weeks' just was another term of chaos between of the allotted amount of time. Three weeks could also translate to bad luck.

"Three weeks," Jean Havoc muttered to himself as he walked along command floor. In his hands was a folder. He had just retrieved several books from the quick-ease library downstairs (the whole library the military only had access to was across the home base) and since he was just a floor away from Chief, why not stop by and give him a visit? "Three more weeks," said Havoc. "And then, vacation with the rest of the division."

He walked in the direction of Roy's office and stopped when he came upon a detour. "Hi, General Corsair, sir. Is Chief Mustang in?" Havoc saluted.

Corsair, whose office was coincidentally the office before turning the hallway to Mustang's office, nodded. He seemed to be out in the halls a lot nowadays, but what with the chaos going around since the leave was coming soon, it wasn't a surprise. Everyone was out in the hallways, rushing around to other offices and buildings. "Dunno, if you can see him just, yet, Havoc," Corsair said, barely remembering Havoc's name.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Havoc said, raising an eyebrow.

"Chief's swamped with paperwork. But don't ask me," said Corsair, raising his hands. In one hand was a pen and in the other was a set of papers he didn't realize he was crumpling. "If you want my opinion, the Chief ought to get himself a secretary- like Bradley and the Fuhrers before him." Corsair sighed. "Well, that's Mustang for ya. Always shouldering other people aside from his burdens. That's how I heard he got this CINC position- he's got a heart."

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it, sir. You could think up Hawkeye for his secretary, but she has too much on her hands to play something so trivial as that. However unofficial it may be for Hawkeye being Mustang's prime aid-de-camp, she's still infantry. Grab an officer- a non-combatant officer that's close to Mustang, and you got yourself Mustang's secretary," Havoc suggested. "Well, thanks for the small talk, General. Us company grade officers appreciate you upper echelons chatting with us, to let you in on a little secret, sir." Havoc gave a salute.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Havoc knocked on Mustang's suite door, but as soon as he had done so, he barged right in. "Hey Chief, it's me, Havoc. Just came to ch-"

"Dammit!" Roy hissed into the phone, his back to Havoc. The latter clung to the door as if it were life. Clutched in Roy's other hand was a set of papers, wrinkling and crumpling unknown to the alchemist. In Roy's mouth (the main reason he was literally hissing), was his pen. "Why didn't anyone inform me sooner?"

Through Roy's phone, the person on the other end said, "I'm incredibly sorry, sir. I thought the Ambassador's other secretaries had informed you, of all people, already."

"Well, as you can see, they didn't." Roy sighed, drawing his eyelids closed, scowling. "Is there a possible chance that you can try and change the date for the conference?"

"Sorry, sir. I don't think that's possible. I've already checked."

Roy swore, loudly, although he very much meant for it to emerge as a whisper. "Then how in the _hell_ am I supposed to get to Ishbal? I couldn't make it out there in time if I skipped onto the train this very minute!" Roy yelled into the phone.

_Ishbal?_ Havoc thought.

"I don't know, sir." There was a brief silence throughout the room. "Would you like me to tell the Ambassador that you're not going to make it?"

"No," Roy said. "I'll get there. But, double check first. If it's all right with Ishbal's reps and Cafferty, reschedule the time for the meeting there. If you can, check it out to... oh-three-hundred... Oh, sorry, I mean, three in the morning of tomorrow," Roy said. He went around to the back of his desk to pull something out of his drawers, but as soon as he did, he saw Jean. "Havoc! What're you doing here?!" Roy yelled, forgetting to cover the phone.

Havoc had a look of shock on his face, as if saying, "Who? Me?"

"Get. Out. Of. Here," Roy uttered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Chief."

"Out, Havoc!"

Havoc exited, feeling that if he saluted, he'd be in even worse trouble. Roy ruffled his hair back. "Sorry. It was a subordinate of mine..."

"About the schedule..."

"Yes?" Roy said, overeager.

"I've already gotten permission from Ambassador Cafferty and he said he wouldn't mind delaying the trip." Roy nodded at that. "But I still have to contact the Ishbalan leaders and confirm. If they disagree, sir, we're going to have to do the go ahead for tonight's meeting at eleven of tonight. But, sir, if it is possible that the meeting be delayed till three A.M of tomorrow, do you think you can make it to Ishbal by then? By train, it'll take four days to get to the Ishbal border. Stops included."

"Then I'll be taking a non-stop train."

"Sir, even with those switches, I doubt you would still make it in time... with respect, sir."

"Pay extra to the conductor," Roy proposed. "I want _that_ train- the new kind- the thing going over four hundred miles an hour. I'll be able to stand a chance then."

"Sir-"

"Book it. I know it's still a... whatchamacallit...? Yes, a prototype, but if that train is really meant for emergencies and can go over four hundred miles an hour, I want it here in Central City by midnight. You book that train and I can make it to Ishbal for the conference. I'll pay out of my own pocket if I have to."

"Sir, the train has yet to be released to the public-"

"It's a _private_ train. I want in on it."

"But Chief Mustang-!"

"If you're not booking it for me, I am." Roy nodded."You've helped me enough. I'm a busy man and I'm sure you are, too. I have to get back to conducting this country's army. Thank you." Roy hung up, slumped on the desk, and hung his head, sighing. "Havoc, you still there? Get your ass in here."

Havoc opened the door and timidly went inside.

"Hell, Havoc," said Mustang, removing his pen from his mouth. "I didn't really think you were still there. I just yelled it, because I felt like it." Havoc suddenly had sweat drops running down his forehead and dripping off the tip of his nose. Not only was he going in to check up on Mustang, but there was also another reason.

"Well," said the CINC. "What do you want? Hawkeye tell you to check on me every now and then since she's at Chinook, or what?" Havoc shook his head. "Havoc, you're sweating profusely." Havoc pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Havoc, what's wrong?"

Havoc gulped. "I am going to be in deep trouble," he started, "if I told you this later on, or if you found out later."

"Found out what?" Roy said, leaning back in his seat. "And make it quick, Havoc," said Roy. "As you can see, I have a shitload of paperwork to get on." Roy's desk was at an overload. The papers were at their limit. The slightest movement could send them topside, scattered, and it would probably take a month to sort them all out. Roy's second desk, the one from his sitting room, was somehow moved into his office and they were adjoined at the edge, making an L-shape. Books were scattered on the second desk and were opened to random pages with sticky-notes on other pages. Binders were opened on tabs. Mustang seemed to be taking his paperwork seriously.

"I... Uh..." Havoc stammered. "Do you really want to know?"

"Havoc, you're the one who came here," reminded Mustang. "If you don't want to say it, don't. My last phone call- you had better not heard any of it- has strayed me from my work and now I've got twenty thousand pairs of hands at my desk on delay." Mustang glared. Ishbalan hands, the military hands, the civilian hands, and the government hands. So many hands waiting for whatever was on his desk.

"I'll say it," said Havoc, gulping. "I saw you... and Hawkeye... at the cafe... yesterday."

Roy choked on his saliva. "You _what_?!" He leaned forward in his chair. "That was _you?_ _You_ were that strange guy, weren't you, Havoc? The one who tripped on the chair; the one who I ran into in the bathroom; the one staring at the ceiling tiles. That was you! No wonder your locker smelled like coffee beans and cocoa!" Roy accused, taking his time during his stand to stomp over to Havoc and corner him to a wall.

"Dammit, Havoc!" Roy yelled, throwing his fist towards his face, but intentionally missing and placing his fist to the right of him (at Roy's angle). Mustang exhaled loudly, ending the wall-to-wall counselling. Storming to the middle of the room, he placed his hands on his waist. "Damn. Not even a week back together and someone already knows."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Mustang's eyebrows nearly touched in his scowl. "What were you doing there, Havoc? Tell me you weren't stalking, again."

"I wasn't," Havoc said briskly. "I was supposed to meet someone there. A tipper from Special Forces Command. He was supposed to give me some information on... this wanted guy." Havoc didn't want to say Maven's name. "But he cancelled at the last minute when I was already at the cafe."

"Isn't that Investigations' duty?"

"I'm unofficially in charge of the case, sir. Falman brought it up to me."

"Does anyone else know?"

"About the case, sir? Yes, several NCOs and enlisted guys are-"

"No," Roy intervened. "About... me and Hawkeye."

"No, sir."

"Keep it that way, Havoc," Mustang commanded, moving toward his desk and trying to calm himself down. "If anyone- _anyone-_ finds out, you won't live long enough to find your own girlfriend to settle down with-"

Havoc was a lot sharper than others gave him credit for. "Settle down, sir?"

Mustang's arm instantly reached across his desk and clenched Havoc's face. It hurt, but only enough so Havoc couldn't squeeze out a single peep. "Shut. Up. Havoc."

Havoc nodded, knowing how serious Roy was.

Mustang thumped his head on the table, spun his chair to the adjoining desk, and flipped through a three-inch binder. "I guess I'll have to tell Hawkeye about your knowledge, Havoc." He continued to flip through the pages.

"Don't tell her, Chief."

"What?"

"Please don't tell Riza."

"Why shouldn't I?" said Mustang, sounding irritated.

"Because... I'll help you propose to her."

1347; 1941 Miles East of Central City; Amestris Army Forward Operating Base: Fort Chinook

"Thanks for coming out here, Riza," said Captain Zunis. "We really appreciate it, knowing you have other duties in Central and all." He, Hawkeye, Ross, and Bloch walked along the hallways of Fort Chinook, a forward operating base over nineteen hundred miles away from Central City and well over two hundred miles east of East City. They came upon a door and Zunis opened it, letting Hawkeye walk in first. Zunis was going to give her another mission briefing.

"You're welcome, sir," Hawkeye replied nonchalantly at Zunis' last remark. They seated themselves down at the table and Zunis slammed several folders on the table.

"This campaign here in the east is crazy," Zunis commented. "I thought military command took care of everything hostile having to do with Ishbal and resolved all conflicts with them," he worded. However, Zunis had no idea how big the reconstruction of Ishbal was towards military command and the parliament actually was. All he knew was what Colonel Armstrong told him.

"Well," said Zunis. "Armstrong said we're here to suppress some revolts or something like that- despite our peace treaty. Stupid rebels." Zunis shook his head. "But all I know is that the only rebellions going on here is about some sort of hostage situation- involving our troops. You know that already, right Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good- even less for me to explain. All you needed on explanations was the backgrounds and identities to the hostages, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And since we covered that, let's just go over mission objectives and roles," he said. "You and another soldier, lower ranking, are acting as the observation team. You're heading in only to observe and to report here, via radio and communications, everything- what the rebels are doing to the hostages, what the terrain is like, the weather, how the rebels act, what they look like, their objectives- everything. You'll be sending to our COMMO, who'll be coded 'Falcon-one-two-seven', while you and your partner are acting as 'Hawk-one-two-seven'. Individually, such as in case of separation, you are 'Hawk-one-two-five' and your partner will be 'Hawk-one-two-six." Riza raised her eyebrow at that.

"Hey, I didn't pick the codes on this one," Zunis said defensively. "We just called the code base, told them to give us two words and three numbers to go with each word. They just handed it to us through the phone, probably using a dictionary and flipping through random pages."

Hawkeye nodded. "Who will act as my," Riza paused, unsure what to call her partner, "battle buddy?" Battle buddy- for lack of better words, was the term your partner was nicknamed back in basic combat training.

Zunis picked up a folder and opened it. He skimmed through several pages, and then found the name under Hawkeye's in the observation team page. "Luke Lansen. He's originally from East City, you know?"

"Lansen? That specialist? Is he qualified for these kind of operations?" Hawkeye started, alarmed. This kid was a set of new boots- only having graduated a few months ago. His rank- specialist- proved him of not yet having reached NCO standards, or possessing leadership qualities. He's still considered a grunt who has yet to face combat.

"He's qualified all right," said Zunis. "The guy went to sniper school and everything. His shooting skills weren't exactly exemplary, and during basic he could've done better on leadership, but his camouflage was outstanding and was half a mike close to beating your camo score.

"But, it's an observation thing," said Zunis. "A scout. No shooting will be involved until we send in the Special Forces to annihilate the rebels and to free our hostages. You will not strike, you will survey. Do you understand Hawkeye?"

"I understand, sir. When will we be deployed?" Riza folded her hands on the table. She was going to be away until- well, who knew when? If things went smooth and timely, she'd be heading back to the 'real world' before Central HQ's furlough kicked in, she knew that much. The operation depended on her and Lansen. If all the scouting was good and they gave the pros and cons to everything all quick-like, the Special Forces team would be sent in as soon as she gave the okay. And then, she'd go home and act like nothing had happened and get a well-deserved vacation... with Roy Mustang.

_He did say he had plans for us..._

"Tomorrow; oh-three-forty-five," Zunis answered, interrupting her thoughts, a different folder opened and in his hands.

Outside of the room, Sergeant Bloch and Second Lieutenant Ross stood by the doors, acting as guards. "Heavy," Bloch worded. "Do these guys _always_ talk heavy?"

"Once again, Sergeant," said Maria Ross, reading a pocket-sized book concurrently. "You can listen _at_ your own free will, _of_ your own free will, but I'm not going to get myself into trouble by doing that. Haven't you learned that, yet?"

"But it's fun," Bloch said. "What other way is there to find out why we were sent two thousand miles east when we could be stationed in the safety of Central? We're probably the only soldiers in the FOB who don't even know what this FOB is even about." -FOB- forward operating base- "But I think," Bloch peeped through the keyhole, "that it has something to do with Ishbal."

"We're twenty-five miles away from the Ishbal border, Bloch. Isn't that more or less of an obvious statement?"

Bloch only shrugged and struggled to hear what was going inside.

1357; Central HQ; Command Floor

Mustang signed the document and proceeded to the next folder, which held the next who-knows-what. That's when he noticed the stamp on the folder and the official seal of the parliament on the top right hand corner of the first page. Mustang frowned and glanced around his desk. All the rest of the paperwork seemed to have miraculously made it's way to the box that was labelled as finished. The huge stack that was unfinished was the two paper-packed-nut folders on the clandestine motive.

Mustang sighed and grabbed a set of books on his desk and started turning pages. Reading thoroughly through the pages and switching to each of the paperwork, the CINC nearly forgot that a single starred junior officer was in his presence.

"Later," Mustang said.

"What?" questioned a confused Havoc.

Mustang sighed. "We'll talk later. Exit my office, Havoc."

Havoc was lost now. He smiled, though, knowing Mustang said, "We'll talk later," but was still lost, and Jean didn't feel like asking questions. "Sir!" he sounded off, turning 'about face' and exiting. "Thank you, sir," he addressed, saluting. Havoc exited, fairly quickly.

As soon as Havoc's shadow was no longer visible from the door crack below, Mustang huffed out a large sigh and thumped his head on the table. He purposely laid like that until he felt he ought to return to work. He blew the bangs out of his eyes and prepared to read the paper-pack, part one and part two. If Roy were lucky, he'd be able to understand every word and breeze through just as quick. If luck were on his side, Roy could finish it by the end of the day, and hop on that train to Ishbal. That was the plan... if Mustang got lucky.

Sorry, Mustang. The first page was agonizingly long and the print was insanely small. It took Mustang a painful three and a half minutes just to get that page over with. And that was the introduction, with lists and columns and other people's names. The next page was where it would really begin. After five sentences, Roy found the first line he had to sign, and saw that Ambassador (or on loose terms, Speaker) Cafferty had signed as well. Roy continued to read, then, paragraphs later, had to sign. The process continued. Read, read, reread for possibly missing something, sign, read, read, reread, turn page, sign, initial, read, read, read, turn page, reread, sign, read, initial, read, reread, turn, initial.

Roy was in agony. He was happy, but was in agony. This paper-pack _was_ getting better. With each page Roy turned, he got closer to the end of the rainbow. And at the end of that rainbow appeared to be a huge pot of gold, probably worth all the pain Mustang was suffering through. And of the first page of the two thousand-odd pages, it briefly stated the main motive of this deranged work, and with that, it couldn'tve gone any worse with more specifics, leading up to the mystery pot of gold.

_'Fuhrer President King Bradley's ultimate goals for the state are as said follows. Only by using certain means and methods of approach and inaccessible research did the aforementioned researchers and analyzers were able to conclude these accusations.' _Roy rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going- the next ten, twenty, thirty or so pages were going to give a vivid description on the life of the late King Bradley. What joy, Roy thought. What joy it would be to learn about the dead militaristic anarchist who nearly killed you. Oh, yes.

Mustang read on and on, in a less than animated form. He already did his research on Bradley a long, _long_ time ago. He became the Fuhrer President in his forties, 'exponentially expanded' the country's territory, turned the country's military into the best of the best, caused other neighboring countries to fear Amestris, et cetera, et cetera. Roy heard it all before when he was pinned down by that flagitious saber.

"I'll just skip this and get to where they don't talk about this bastard. Just reading his name makes me want to regurgitate." Roy flipped several pages, but stopped when he saw his name was written in one of the previous pages. Mustang raised an eyebrow and went back two pages, where he saw his name and next to it was regicide, and next to that was treason.

And then next to that was an underline, where Roy apparently had to sign and claim that it was true. Roy committed regicide- he killed a king... (Ironically, the king's first name was King), and he committed treason-

_Damn, I didn't commit treason! I committed regicide, no doubt in my mind, but to benefit this country- not to betray it, which is what the term 'treason' is named for. Bradley's the one who's been committing treason all along. Whoever wrote this article needs to get their facts straight..._ Roy shook his head and picked up his pen. He signed next on the underline, not exactly satisfied, and confirmed that he did commit regicide. But Mustang did not gesticulate the line next to treason. _It was for the state... _Roy hissed in his mind.

Mustang stood up. The things he hated: Rain. Paperwork. Homunculi. Stubborn brats (more or less, Ed Elric). And those who ascertain his own self by using past experiences or who he currently is. "Bet I'm going to court for this," Roy muttered as he exited his office and emerged into the adjoining waiting room. He stalked to the counter and poured himself some coffee, despite it being fifteen: hundred, and gulped it down like it was a shot of whiskey. Sadly, Roy mistakenly took the mug as whiskey and his tongue ended up burning.

"Aw, thshit," he semi-cursed, dumping the rest of the mug into the sink and filling it with cold water. Roy let the swish in his mouth until the burning sensation stopped. "Thank you." Mustang glanced back towards his office and then towards the forward exit. He contemplated for a while and then decided on going back to work rather than taking a break. Work first; play later. Whoever came up with the motto was obviously not a CINC.

He finished reading Bradley's end of the paper (he did it because he had to; he scoffed at it all the way through) and came upon another biography: William Cafferty, the Ambassador, or loosely just called the Speaker. He more or less ran the government and acted as the representative when it came down to other countries.

"So," Mustang said. "This is what we have to do. Reports- make a brief autobiography in report form. That's amazing," he said with a less than enthusiastic tone, showing how 'amazing' it really was. _Nothing like telling- scratch that- writing your own life story as a professional. Should I get Falman to act as my thesaurus so I can sound as big and macho and... smart as Cafferty? I mean, he starts his report like " ' Salutations to the fellow citizens that I look dearly upon in the aftermath days of transgression. This is the autobiography of, of course, the Ambassador of the country of Amestris- William Cafferty. I have been commissioned by my trustees of the Assembly Hall to delineate this country in its time of distress and need- from the ending tirade of King Bradley, to the reconstruction of today. The day I was born into my transcendent, illustrious, affluent family...'" Aw, someone get me Falman so he can translate. _Mustang continued to read and then... nothing. There was a blank page and Roy suddenly knew what it was for.

"Great," he said. "Let's start in on my autobiography." Mustang wasn't enthusiastic. He wrote for an hour and that's when his hand and wrist started to burn. So far he wrote his childhood, his dreams as a child, and how he met people like Maes. Amazing how he could fit all that in one single hour. Maybe Mustang was starting to get the hang of this paperwork thing, and not only that, but also his hand and wrist were getting accustomed to it, too. He frowned, knowing that it would take a while before he got the feel back into his right wrist and at that rate, he'd probably never finish the first pack-nut. Yes, there was more to come in the first pack.

Mustang cocked his neck side to side and rolled onto the ground into front-leaning rest- the push up position. Roy started doing the push ups, knowing that it was the quickest way to get the feel back into the wrist, and at the same time be able to work out. Good going. Mustang did twenty and sat cross-legged. He moved his wrist in a circular direction and concluded that its movement has returned.

Satisfied, he got back onto his seat and started working on the self-biography. This time, focusing on how he became a state alchemist, then the most depressing moment of his career- no, his _life_- Ishbal. And then his big break: being dubbed as a hero (not exactly his form of 'big break', since it was mostly depressing) and discovery the prodigious Elric brothers. And... we already know the rest, however, Mustang didn't feel like explaining, unless it seemed essential (which technically, didn't help narrow down his life at all). Lastly, Mustang described the battle with Pride, his betrayal, and how he did not commit treason, for he was acting on the good of the state.

Several hours later, Mustang completed his life story (thank god he was only 30- one more year and there'd be more stories to tell...). Now, he had to move on. He continued to read; he reread; he signed; he initialled. Mustang was so focused and so intrigued by these set of papers, it was almost terrifying if you were to watch him. By now (1835), he was on title 7, subtitle 2, and section 25. Considering Roy's normal time, it was practically impossible that we got that far in four days- counting all the other papers he had to look over. As of now, title 7 had to do with government ordinance. Mustang thought that the military had rules, but these government beans went top far with these. Roy had to familiarize himself with said principles and get acquainted with them. And there it was, the end of the folder. He was two hundred and fifty-eight pages away from finishing the pack. Who knew he could-

2049; Central HQ; Command

There was a loud knock on the door. "Chief Mustang, you still in there?" It was General Corsair, Mustang identified. Since Hawkeye was on that mission of hers two thousand miles east of HQ, his second resort was Corsair. Corsair also noticed that with Hawkeye gone, there'd be no one to keep the CINC in line. Havoc noticed that, too, but in observing how Corsair tried to give the benefit of the doubt without her being there, Jean bailed and let the flag officer keep the Chief in line.

"Chief Mustang!"

Roy lifted his head off of the desk. Wait, had he been sleeping? He yawned, answering the question. Mustang cracked his head side to side and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" he said. He _had_ been sleeping on the papers and the papers had some sort of sticky moisture on them. Was that... sweat? It was. Sadly, it was.

"Chief Mustang!"

"What is it?!" Mustang yelled back. The room was dark, he saw. He turned around, expecting to see the curtains drawn over the windows, which would be the apparent reason for the darkness, but the CINC was lost when he saw the curtains were _not_ drawn and that the antecedent for the eerie darkness was that it was night and the sun had long set.

Corsair walked into the office, panting as if he had run from the barracks end of HQ to the main operating base, climbing the stairs to get to Mustang. "Sir," he said. "I was just informed me that your proposal has been accepted. The train's already here. It's waiting at Central Train Station." Corsair gasped for more air. "The MPs are already there to escort you to Ishbal, sir. They'll lead you to the tracks."

Mustang was standing up and ready to go. He grabbed his black overcoat from the coat rack and fished out several items from his desk drawers. "When were you informed?" Mustang asked.

"Twenty minutes ago, sir-"

"Twenty minutes!?" Roy exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell me back then?"

"Because the call came through towards the Communications Tower." The ComTow was half a mile away from the main operating base. "And they said the message was for me, sir, so they had to track me down, where I was already at my FOQ"-Flag Officers Quarters- "watching a movie with my oldest son, but the message was mistaken. It was meant for you sir, not me. So I had to leave the FOQ and trek over here to HQ. I had to jog a mile, sir, before a patrol car gave me a lift." That explained why he was breathing hard- he _had_ ran.

"Cluster _fuck!_"cursed Roy. He jammed a bunch of papers into his briefcase, and prepared to storm out. He tucked his coat over his suitcase and between his arm and side. "Corsair, take care of things while I'm gone. Tell Grumman the same thing once fire patrol starts."

"Don't mind if I do, sir," said Corsair.

Mustang patted Corsair on the shoulder- his 'I'll see you later' trademark. "Uh... General!" Corsair started. "There's a patrol car waiting for you out front, sir."

"Thank you, Corsair. I'll be back by, hopefully, oh-six-hundred, if I'm lucky. But don't count on it."

"Yes, sir."

"And lock up my office. I don't want no one in there," Roy yelled from the hallways. "They might try to rearrange my work," Roy muttered.

Corsair was left in the office, stunned to as how quick Mustang reacted, and then saluted. "Sir!"

2319; Facade of Central HQ

Mustang saw the patrol car that waited for him at the front gates and hurriedly dashed to it. He threw open the back passenger door, flinged his briefcase and coat inside, and jumped in. "Central Train Station, step on it," Roy ordered, as if he were talking to a cab driver.

Jean Havoc craned his neck to see the commander-in-chief behind him. That gave Mustang a chill for a few seconds, knowing very well that since Havoc was the driver, he was probably going to say something on the you-know-what. Havoc shifted gears then, after turning to face forward, and put the pedal to the floor. There was a brief uncomfortable silence. Each one was waiting for the other to say something- Mustang believing that since Havoc was interested in this, he thought that the second lieutenant would bring it up; Havoc believed that since it wasn't his place as a subordinate (since he might get an unofficial reprimand for bringing up non-military related issues) and as a friend (since Havoc wasn't the supposed one to p-r-o-p-o-s-e and was more like... the best man kind of guy).

Wait... Best man...?

"So..." they both said, coinciding with the other. Havoc coughed and tried to keep his eyes forward. Roy stared out the window. Havoc coughed again and said, "Um... so, I heard you're going to Ishbal..."

Okay, small talk. It was bound to go somewhere.

"It's a covert operation," Mustang said. "You shouldn't even know about it."

"Right." _Okay, wrong move,_ thought Havoc. _Oh, I got it now_. "You know, Lieutenant Hawkeye was just deployed to the east for some covert mission... Does it relate?"

Mustang's eyes widened. He had somehow forgot that Riza wasn't around because she was temporarilly stationed at Fort Chinook- A special operations forward operation base located conveniently between Lior and Ishbal- a base that was condoned for reconstruction and surveillance, not affirmative action, or action nevertheless. That's why they sent out Riza... because of the action in Ishbal.

They haven't been in contact for five days. What if something happened? But, if that was the case, what could Roy do about it? He was going to Ishbal secretly and no one but the MPs who were to escort him, military command, and the top government beans knew about it. All Roy was intended to do was discuss with the appointed Ishbalan leaders and arrange dates for the reconstruction and get funding together.

"No," Mustang answered. "I don't think our missions cross."

Havoc stopped at the streetlight. He turned around, placing his elbow on the passenger seat. "You miss her, huh?"

Roy leaned against his hand, his arm and elbow being propped up against the window ledge. "Yeah. Awkward not having her around to nag me."

Havoc laughed. "Be real now, Chief."

Roy frowned. "Are you obsessed with my love life or something?"

"Not obsessed. Just intrigued... and protective."

"Hawkeye can protect herself."

"What if she gets hurt, Chief? Actually she did. The night I called her up after the alchemy exam, she was pretty-"

"We're over that, Havoc. Forgive. Forget. Forge on."

"Hoo-ah. Sounds like something you'd say to a bunch of enlisted guys after a war breach."

"You're changing the subject, Havoc."

"If I am?"

"You're talking to me- the man she's dating- over her own protection- about _protection_?"

"That's why I'm trying to change the subject," Havoc argued, slamming his hands on the steering wheel as the light turned green.

"Okay! Then by all means, change the subject." Roy threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I will then. How about _that._"

"Elaborate."

"About the.. p-r-o-p-o-s-a-l. How are you supposed to pull that stunt off?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but I know how."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can change laws now or something? Or you're starting to become 'big' now, huh? Or is the government pulling the frat rule off the list?"

"I can't answer you on that, Havoc. It's co-"

"-Vert. I know, I know. _Everything's_ covert nowadays."

"No, Havoc, that's not what I mean," Mustang interrupted. "I'm talking about the p-word. It's bad enough you knowing about it." Havoc looked very hurt by that. "Not like that. As in... if you- the average platoon leading infantryman- discovered this, how much harder could it be for Riza? I'm a buffoon."

"You're no buffoon, Chief. You're just in love."

"Thanks," Roy said, expressing his gratitude in a less than excited tone. "You're acting like Hughes. You're not possessed are you?"

"By General Hughes? Sir, there's only one of him and no one could replace General Hughes if they were given a script of his life. In his will, he said that I was the next closest 'Hughes', seeing how I'm always around with you and Hawkeye, and he offered me his camera-"

"The cursed camera lives on."

"Glad to see you're loosening up, Chief," Havoc chuckled, pulling into the parking lot. He got out and opened the door for Mustang. As his loyal subordinate and temporary driver in Central City, Havoc had to follow whatever laws were thrown at him. He accompanied Mustang, and instead of going inside, ran around the back of the train station. There were a few trees in the way, but there was already a rough forest path to lead through it. Once they were in the clearing, Mustang saw why he wasn't heading into the train station.

After all, this new train was 'new' and has yet to release itself to the public. The tracks were built, though, and this novel train was parked, facing east. Roy saw how the train was pretty average in size, however, if you to a look-see around the train, you would notice it wasn't just a caravan. The mechanics and machinery was so complex that even Kain Fuery might have trouble understanding it (keywords: might and trouble).

"General Mustang!" Fifteen MPs moved their rifle into the present arms stance. Altogether, the fifteen MPs (yes, all fifteen in fifteen) and they were all armed with their carbine rifles. The conductor was military appointed as well as he was trained in running this high-speed train.

"Order arms," Mustang ordered, feeling that the term 'at ease' would be derogatory since everyone was on salute with their rifle. The trained MPs brought the rifle down to their side. "Stand at ease." The group did so, spreading their feet about 12 inches, and placing their left hand behind their back. These guys acted like a rifle drill team.

"All right," started Mustang. "Lieutenant Havoc, you can leave now."

"When are you going to return, sir?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know."

"I need specifics, sir," Havoc said. "Otherwise I wouldn't know what time to pick you up. General Corsair suggested that if you leave out any information, then I'm to be... part of your escort, too."

Mustang didn't know what to say other than, "You're shitting me, Havoc."

"No, sir. Those are my orders."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "You're starting to act like Hawkeye- the way you're following orders and all."

"You think so, Chief?"

Mustang rolled his eyes. _First Hughes, then Hawkeye... Who's next? Armstrong? _Roy half expected Havoc to rip off shirt and start flexing, bellowing in a masculinely deep voice. "Fine," he said. "If Corsair ordered you, then I have no choice. I gotta be open minded."

Havoc's sharpness seemed to dampen there. He couldn't make heads or tails of what Mustang meant. "Uh... right... Chief." Havoc watched as Mustang boarded the private train.

"Let's go," Roy said. The MPs acted on the beck and call of the Commander-in-Chief instantly and boarded the three-car train. Havoc's feet were glued to the dirt. "Havoc," Mustang started. "You coming or not?"

"Yes, sir."

On the train, Mustang had his own compartment. The MPs were seated either in the coach class of the train, or on the rear or forward compartments, near the exits of the train. In case any bandits or hijackers were to chase the train and get on board, those higher-ranked, more experienced MPs would take care of them. Havoc didn't exactly know where to sit. Mustang didn't invite him in his private compartment, so Havoc unanimously decided on taking the compartment across from Roy's. If any trouble were to get to Mustang, then Havoc would just bust up from behind and give those bad guys the good ol' judo chop. Plus, Havoc was armed, too.

The train lurched forward and the speed gradually increased. Before Mustang knew it, he had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window. As bumpy as the ride was, he somehow had more than enough will to fall asleep. After all, the next few weeks were going to be hectic and full of cross country rides to places needed of reconstruction and then there were going to be meetings about the paper-pack which was about...

Mustang's head bumped against the train window, but he did not stir. He was having a... good dream.

2339; Fort Chinook

"Rest up, Lansen," Hawkeye ordered to the specialist. The two were seated across a table in one of the smallest planning rooms. She had just given Lansen the specific details for the mission that the two of them were going to be on. Everything crucial depended on them- well, mostly, anyways. If something happened to the hostages before the Spec Ops came in, it wouldn't be their fault- they were only there to observe. If the weather suddenly changed without prediction, that wouldn't be their fault. There was a lot that wouldn't be their fault in case things went bad, but then again, there were a lot of things that they could be blamed for.

Lansen looked lost as he stared at the file in his hand.

"Lansen, you're dismissed. Head back to your bunk," Riza repeated.

"Lieutenant," started Lansen. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Oh-three-forty-five. Precisely."

Lansen almost echoed her response in the form of a yell, but instead muttered, "Uh..." He stood up with the folder in his left hand and saluted. "Yes, ma'am." He dashed out of the room after giving his obeisance and dashed to the area that would be considered his barracks. Riza sighed when she was positive Lansen was out. Her shoulders slumped as she picked up the remaining folders on the table and turned the lights out as she exited the room to the area where she was supposed to bunk out.

"Hawkeye, you're insane!" Zunis yelled, when he saw her emerge from the meeting room with folders in hand. "You should be in your cot, sleeping!" Zunis pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "What are you doing up? You're mission is less than five hours away."

"Sorry, sir. The briefing with Specialist Lansen took longer than expected," Hawkeye apologized, feeling there wasn't a need for salutation exchanges.

"Don't apologize to me, Lieutenant. Get you gun-toting skills in bed now. The second that happens, fall asleep. My gawd," he said, rubbing the back of his head. _Come to think of it I did run into Lansen some two minutes ago._ Hawkeye nodded and went in the direction of her bunk, only to have Zunis follow her.

"Captain Zunis," she started. "Any particular reason you're following me?"

"I'm an officer, too, y'know," Zunis said. "I was up looking for you. My bunk is two from yours."

"...Sir?"

"The Special Forces who are going to be deployed, me, you, and Lansen, are all bunking in the same hangar for... certain reasons," Lansen said. "Colonel Armstrong and the other senior officers- the major and lieutenant colonel- get their separate rooms."

"But, I was told that-"

"Uh, yeah," interrupted Zunis. "The other barrack area is for the soldiers who aren't being deployed on the mission. Y'know, the extra soldiers. The ones who were initially stationed here... The FOBbits."

"But..." Hawkeye was feeling very uncomfortable. She never before shared a hanger-like barracks with...just men. There was always at least one other woman if they were going to be bunking co-ed in one big room, but...

Zunis sighed. "Oh, whoa. My bad, my bad," said Zunis, flailing, as they emerged outside in the darkness to cross towards the barracks area. "Don't worry. I'm positive none of the Spec-Ops guys would... you know..." Zunis stammered in realization. "And I'll ask the guys on fire patrol to keep sure. I swore to Armstrong who swore to Mustang that we'd keep an eye on you," Zunis said, whispering the last end of the sentence in a low tone.

"What?" said Hawkeye.

"Nothing. Don't worry about being... harassed by any of the guys. They wouldn't do that, plus I'll keep watch. If there's something bothering you, don't be afraid to wake me up about it," Zunis assured. They approached the designated area. "Everyone's already asleep. And by the time they wake up, you'll be gone. Don't worry," Kelvin patted Riza on the shoulder.

"You've done this before, Captain?" Riza asked, staring at the hand on her shoulder. Zunis took the hint and removed it.

"Yeah," Zunis replied. "I have my wife to worry about whenever my unmarried brother comes over to look after my family when I'm away on duty," he answered. "But my eldest son, he's thinking about enlisting, is always around whenever his uncle is over. Not that I don't trust my brother or anything, but you can never be too cautious."

"You have a family, sir?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. I got married right after I got promoted to a sergeant. Nothing like getting married after being dubbed as 'Smokey the bear'. I was a drill sergeant. Then, later on, I became a first sergeant- you know one of the slang terms for first sergeant? First daddy. Ironically, I became a father ten days after being promoted to a first sergeant, literally giving me the title of 'first daddy'. That was my eldest son I mentioned. Then, I was blessed with a daughter who's in pre-med and another son who turned twelve- we adopted him not too long ago." Zunis sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"When Bradley was president, there were a whole bunch of wars, remember, Hawkeye?"

"How could anyone forget, sir?" said Hawkeye.

Kelvin sighed. "What with all the wars and the unstableness in this country, war was always something that worried my family. Every time one broke out, they made me promise that I would come home, and to come home no matter what. If I were critically injured, I'd come home. If I were told I had six more months on my tour of duty as an NCO, I'd come home. So long as I didn't come home in a casket, I'd keep my promise.

"And after the reign of King Bradley and before Mustang became the Commander-In-Chief, I promised, oh, I _promised_," Zunis emphasized, "that the next time war broke out, I'd retire from this job of mine- the job I've wanted since I was a kid. Just for my family, I'd do that," Zunis said. There was some silence except for the constant claks of their GI boots on the concrete.

"You ever thought about starting your own family, Lieutenant?" Zunis asked.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked, feeling slightly confused and feeling that such a conversation wasn't meant for formal conversation.

"I don't mean to butt into your life, Lieutenant," said Zunis. "You don't have to answer; I was just curious." There was more silence, sans the sounds of their boots.

"I have," Riza answered. "I do think about it... occasionally."

Zunis raised an eyebrow. _Great. I ask out of plain curiosity- not for Havoc. Just out of curiosity. And... I'm her friend! Hawkeye trusts me. If I tell Havoc, then it'd be like friendship treason! Damn, this juicy piece of gossip. Damn myself that I even asked such a question. Hot damn..._

"Two kids... maybe even three..."

_Shit! She's elaborating!_

What was really awkward was that, when Roy was faced down with the fairy tale plot he told Selim out in the rain that piercing night, was that he, too, wanted two kids, hell, if he was lucky, they'd hit three. Creepy.

"Is there a lucky man?" Kelvin asked, losing control of his mouth and cupped it with his hands when he realized what he said. _Idiot! Idiot! Havoc's turning you into himself! Get a grip, Kelvin Zunis. You didn't get this far in the ranks for ten years by blurting out whatever you wanted._

Riza gave him one of the most trivial looks and said, "You've crossed the line on that, Captain."

Kelvin furrowed his brow. _I swear I crossed the line when I asked about you ever settling down._

They stopped, reaching the small building where they were to all be bunch up in, for tomorrow was the beginning of this operation. Armstrong had been worded that the operation was being titled Red Wings. **(A/N: Red Bull gives you wings!) **

"Get some good shut-eye, Hawkeye," Zunis said, chewing out his candy chalk stick. Zunis, once again, swore to set a good example for his kids, so he couldn't smoke (as addicting as it was), so instead, he took upon the candy chalk sticks that children often use to act as cigarettes. "We gon' need those eyes for tomorrow's sight and scouting prize." Hawkeye stared at him oddly, for the entire line Zunis used had rhymed.

"Yes, sir." She tucked herself into her blankets (after changing in the bathroom) and saw that Zunis had fallen asleep and that her battle buddy, Luke Lansen was sleeping deeply. "I'm hoping I don't go through hell," she told herself. She freed her hair and fell asleep on demand, surrounded by twenty... thirty other men.

0243; Inside the Ishbal Border

Roy Mustang moaned slowly when someone gently nudged him on the shoulders.

"C'mon, Chief, wake up," Jean said, pushing Roy slowly. "Chief, wake up. We're inside Ishbal." Havoc frowned when the man only stirred, but no other movements were pursued. _Heavy sleeper. No wonder it takes Riza and her pistol to wake him up._

"Mmm," Roy groaned after Jean's twenty-sixth shove. "I love you..." Havoc practically dislocated his jaw when he heard that, for his mouth was agape to the floor, practically going past the metal floor of the caravan and grinding below on the railroad tracks. "But," Mustang continued. "Let me sleep... Riza..."

The train screeched to a stop and Havoc choked on his saliva, hearing 'I love you' and 'Riza' in the same sentence, despite the pausing dots. Since Havoc was standing up then, he lost balance and dipped to the metal floor, bumping his chin, and still choking on his spit.

Roy slowly came to life at the sudden lurch. "Huh? Havoc?" he said.

"I was _trying_ to wake you up, Chief, to tell you we're already in Ishbal."

"We're in Ishbal?!" Mustang yelled, rising and grabbing his black coat. He forgot about his little dream he had some two minutes ago and dashed out the compartment, unintentionally leaving Havoc in the dust in his push-up position. He shook his head rapidly and ran after him. But Mustang was stopped in his tracks, still the on the compartment cart of the train.

"Somethin' wrong, Chief?" Havoc asked, standing behind him.

Roy shook his head. "I thought I saw one of those em-pee-" Roy paused. "It's nothing. Never mind."

Once off the train, the MP guard entourage split into groups. Five of them were left behind to guard and watch the train, while the other eleven were to act as Roy's bodyguards. Havoc, as a military man himself, was seemingly appointed to be the lead bodyguard. Mustang walked out of the clearing and towards a seemingly desert like place that had the smallest form of civilization.

They were then approached by a dark-skinned man in a T-shirt and some sort of robe draped diagonally over his torso. The MPs saw this and drew their pistols and aimed them at him. They waited for someone to say something... and Havoc got this weird notion that _he_ was the one to approach the guy.

"Relax," Mustang said before Havoc got his chance. The bodyguard MPs seemed to take this literally and physically presumed the drill stance 'rest', which could sometimes be taken as 'relax', in which, Mustang just ordered. The MPs performed 'parade rest' and shifted around a little, but left their right foot planted to the ground, causing Mustang to freak out.

_Jeez, even Riza isn't this uptight, nor Falman. Neither is Hakuro!_

Mustang waved to the Ishbalan man who only seemed to be a threat, but apparently wasn't. "Early morning, General Mustang," he said, bowing.

Mustang returned the bow and said, "As to you, Ishbalan Master." After exchanging bows, they greeted the Amestrian way, by shaking hands. Both demonstrated with firm grips.

"Come, General, I will lead you to our meeting place," the Ishbalan Master said. Previously, he was the man titled as 'Master' with obeisance, given by the infamous alchemist serial killer, Scar.

**A/N: And I just realized that this is the first chapter where I purposely call Roy 'Mustang' instead of, well, 'Roy'. Mustang equals serious. Roy equals goofer, or relaxed. That's how I see it. And this chapter went farther than it was initially intended to, because well, the next chapter's gonna be long, too, so I had to put some scenes from that chapter in here...**

**But still... It's 'Master'!! Scar's Master! (And Scar's awesome, right? Right? C'mon, someone out there has to think Scar's awesome, right?). And what's in stall for this meeting? And what about Riza's mission? Will they cross paths? And what about these crucially confidential documents? And how come Havoc isn't being punished?**

**Speaking of Riza's mission, I'm gonna play with that topic in my head. I might come out with an action/adventure fic for something like that... And this 'mission' is based off of real-time events, and I love doing real-time fics. FMA-ified, to borrow a word from FMA4Ever I think it was who wrote that... I'm not sure.**

**As you can see by the scroll bar thingy, I haven't quit writing my (insanely) long chapters. I didn't know how much long chapters were appreciated. **

**TRL/TLFTR: Cheeseycraziness, winglessfairy25, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, MoonStarDutchess, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Kurissyma san Tybalt, jenoceana, noname, um can't think of a name, Free Hero, Bar Ohki...**

**My fast update (if it's considered fast to noname/ um, can't think of a name; I mean, I updated in like 4 days!) was thanks to those two people (or one, cuz the reviews basically had to do with the same thing) for making me feel peeved and to prove that I could update fast **_**and**_** with a long chapter. You know how hard that is? To balance this fic with my life?... Okay, not that hard, but it wasn't easy. I think my typing speed has increased. Well, yeah...**


	31. Make Like A Martyr With A 60mm Mortar

**Chapter 31**

**Make Like A Martyr With A 60 Millimeter Mortar Maneuvering Interminably From Meetings and Missions**

**In Other Words, Avoid Boring Conferences and Complicating Operations **

"Master," an MP gasped involuntarily. A fellow MP who stood abreast to the spoken MP glanced at him. Havoc saw this and fell back, as the other MPs, Mustang, and 'Master' started walking to a designated, sealed off area. They stopped in their tracks when Roy said something to them. Finishing his statement, Mustang fell back towards Havoc and the other two MPs, unnoticed by both former and latter. 'Master' and the other MPs stayed stock still in their place, as if they were ordered.

"Jacoby," Jean hissed.

Jacoby Whitcomb spun around and saw his long time buddy Jean Havoc walking in their direction. "Jean!" he greeted. "Hey." Havoc didn't exactly stop to say 'hey' and went past Whitcomb and to his fellow military policeman partner. Havoc bent his knees so he was eye level to the other man. Havoc peered deeply into the sunglasses of the man, and suddenly flicked the MP's cap off. Then Havoc, slowly, took off the MP's sunglasses.

"I knew it," said Havoc. "Graham, what are you doing here for?"

"Er... uh, my job, Lieutenant Havoc," Graham the Ishbalan replied, his voice cracking under pressure. "I'm a-acting as General Mustang's escort for this obscured mission."

"But-" started Havoc. Mustang was closing in on them; they still didn't realize his presence. Havoc blinked. Then he saw how Graham was looking rather pained. Havoc sighed.

"It's hard for him, Lieutenant," Whitcomb said. "It's a tough job."

Graham's looked away. "Ishbal... I didn't know the reconstruction here... I didn't..."

Havoc bent down so he was eye level with Graham. "Calm down, G. Just calm down. You know you're here for a reason, and, see, that's to protect that man right there," Jean leaned his head in the opposite direction, towards Mustang. He didn't think Mustang was practically behind him, "like Riza Hawkeye protects him. You do that and you're good to go for the rest of your life. No one can judge you by your skin color or the color of your irises because your job is more complicated than theirs. You understand that?"

"Yes..." Graham gulped. "I am willing to serve this country and protect any leaders to prove that us Ishbalans are willing to forgive and forget," Graham added. "That was my first intention. But now, not only am I willing to protect any leader of this country, but I am willing- more than willing- to protect this country's _leader_... not just any leader... _That_ leader. Mustang." Havoc smirked and Mustang, still in the background, looked stunned. He practically annihilated Graham's people and he considers himself, Roy Mustang, as a(n) (unofficial) leader.

"As painful as it is to return to the country I was born and raised in, I am glad to see that the help we've been guaranteed is finally going through." Graham smiled.

Mustang emerged finally and gently shoved Havoc out of the way. He put a hand on Graham. "I heard what you just said, kid. And I like it." Graham didn't know how to react, nor did Jacoby. "Keep it up."

Graham pulled together and reached for his cap. He tugged it on and placed his sunglasses on the brim of his nose-

"Nah, ah, ah, ah," Mustang said, grabbing the sunglasses. He flicked his wrist and said, "Havoc. Take care of these." He handed the sunglasses over. Havoc, confused, put them in his breast pocket.

Mustang turned around and faced Graham in his red irises. "Pride, kid. Pride..." Mustang blinked, his heart skipping a beat when he grasped what he had said. Pride. Bradley. Nearly one in the same. "_Now_, do you understand? That man called 'Master'... you know him. You _face_ him and you're good to go, like Havoc said," Mustang assured.

"Sir, yes, sir," affirmed Graham.

"You talk to him whenever you want, so long as it's before we leave for Central," Roy proposed. "This isn't an order, Graham, so if you don't want to do it, don't. If it's too painful of a confrontation, then..." Mustang stood up, leaving the sentence open in mid-air. He patted Graham, then Whitcomb, and lastly Havoc as he passed each of them.

"Let's go," Mustang ordered.

Havoc followed with brief hesitance. Graham and Jacoby just stared at each other, as if saying, "What the hell just happened?" and then followed Havoc.

Graham felt awkward. It was the first time in practically eons did he take off his sunglasses (with the exception of bathing of course). He felt naked without them- as if he were being exposed to something harmful and hazardous. He habitually kept reaching up toward his nose to push his sunglasses up. He already knew they weren't there, but he couldn't grab hold of his actions in time. Whitcomb clutched Graham's wrist the thirty-second time he pulled his stunt and forced it down to Graham's side.

"Lay off, will ya?" Whitcomb teased. "Chill."

"In this desert heat?" Graham retorted sarcastically. They both chuckled, showing their 'chill'.

They soon arrived to the base of where this meeting was supposed to be composed. Mustang ordered two MPs to stand guard by the entrance, where also militia Ishbalan Allies stood on guard. Mustang ordered for those MPs to help stand guard with the Ishbalans. Like, to mingle... but stay vigilant.

Several hallways later, Mustang ordered four other MPs to stand guard. The hallway was deserted from anybody or anyone else. The turn before they reached the meeting room, Mustang halted his last two MPs- Graham and Whitcomb.

"You two watch this hallway up and down," Mustang ordered. The military policemen nodded and stood as if they were fireguards and saluted. 'Master' stared intently at the dark-skinned one. Graham caught this and turned his head away to avoid eye contact, and dropped his salute with Jacoby.

"We're getting closer," 'Master' said after a while. On the word of 'Master', they soon reached the big double doors that stood for this meeting room.

"Am I the last to arrive?" Roy asked.

"Yes. Everyone else arrived either late last night or very early this morning. The others said they boarded the train from Central four days ago. They didn't see you-"

"If they didn't see me, then why didn't they wait?" Roy yelled.

"They believed you caught the one before," 'Master' said. "But when they arrived here, I informed them you were not present. One of the Ambassador's secretaries phoned your office to question you."

"I understand," said Mustang. "But now I'm here. I got three... maybe four hours of sleep, but I'm here."

"Indeed," agreed 'Master'. "A leader will make any lengths of a sacrifice for the good of their people."

Mustang's eyebrow twitched. _Is there some sort of inside joke I'm not aware of where people keep hinting in 'leader'? _"Right you are 'Master'. But I've undergone worse. Sleep is such a trivial thing to call a sacrifice."

'Master' opened the door and Mustang said, "Havoc, you stay out here. Don't move."

"Yes, sir."

Mustang walked into the double doors of the meeting room with 'Master' and the latter man introduced his being there.

"I apologize for my being late, sirs," Mustang apologized, saluting. The other people in the vast room stood, upon seeing Mustang and nodded at him. Roy nodded back. Altogether, there were at least fifteen living, breathing souls in the room- sixteen, counting Roy. The majority were members from the government- all of them dressed in their business man deluxe three-piece Class A's. White shirt, black pants, black sport coat. In actuality, it was more of a _four_ piece- black ties. There were two representatives each from the social and economic parties. The rest of them (four) consisted of Ishbalans. Mustang was the only one among them having anything to do with the military. The Chief was solo this time and he solely represented the state military. Wonderful.

Mustang took the only available seat and sat. 'Master' seemed to be heading this meeting, for he sat at the front end of the table. But after all, it was his homeland. Of course he should get the big seat.

"Now that everyone's present," said Master, "let's get started then." Master stood up. "I think it would be appropriate first if we talk about the reconstruction and the funding." Everyone seemed to agree, so Master then stood up and went to the wall on his left side. There was a map there, so long as you pulled on the string. Doing so, a map of Ishbal emerged.

"As you can see," started Master. He pointed with a lengthy stick at several marked points. "The majority of the rebuilding is being done along the east, southeast, and northeast- which is roughly our location as of now." He moved his stick to the southeast end of Ishbal. "Here is where it is progressing most and the..."

Mustang nodded mostly through the briefing. He listened, but didn't turn the gears in his head in how the southeast was getting the most attention. He knew how and he knew why- from volunteers- voluntary payment- several grateful citizens of Dublith willingly went to Ishbal to help rebuild the regions. Many were obliged to help because of the way Mustang ended the region's drought, and that's where the payment came in- equivalent exchange, right?

"As for the northeast, I was told that there were transportation problems," a politician spoke up. "I believe I sent in a request to delay the construction there until they had their trains running and the electrical problems have cleared up."

"I helped send that notice. But I don't believe they received word of it," someone else started.

Mustang nodded. It wasn't so much as that he didn't care, but it was more like the lack of sleep he got, the paperwork, his starting over with Riza (secretly, to add), and just about everything else he had to figure out how to balance in his life. The vicissitudes were overwhelming him completely and if he kept thinking about it, he'd have a major headache.

"Right," said Mustang. "However, speaking on the terms of electricity and northern Ishbal, the front is not only experiencing difficulty of transportation, but illness has-"

"Illness?" someone blurted out. "I haven't been worded of such. I don't believe the government has received word at all."

Mustang shook his head. "Someone quickly brought it to my attention when several Ishbalans and our troops were diagnosed with a strange sickness." Several faces stared at Roy as he continued. "An alchemist I personally know who specializes in medical treatment claimed that to be nothing more than some sort of toxin."

"And you didn't inform us of this, Mustang?"

"The situation was dire and the medic-alchemist himself said that if he didn't get to that destination in time, they would die. I brought the decision upon myself to send him and risk your knowing, sirs, because lives are at stake," Mustang said calmly. "I've sent the state alchemist with a company of soldiers. They're traveling by train and they will have other means of transportation waiting once they cross the border, so as not to cause any more transportation damage."

"Very well," said Master. "I'm sure Chief Mustang has good intentions. Let's carry on to one of the major operations in this reconstruction..."

0332; Fort Chinook

"Lieutenant, if we're in the desert, why are we with our ghillies?"

"You'll find out soon enough; it was in the orders."

Riza Hawkeye and Luke Lansen stood outside the barrack area wearing their best friend. No, they were not wearing a human being, nor were they wearing their rifle- they held that in their own hands. It was told that when in combat, the average infantryman's best friend is their rifle. But Hawkeye and Lansen weren't average infantry. They were scouts (for this part) and their best friend was their camouflage- the drab of deceit, the mission masquerade, the front facade, the stalker's shelter, smokescreen, and shroud. The ultimate occultation: The ghillie suit.

It was their- not just theirs, every sniper's, scout's, and stalker's- best friend for a reason. The idea of stealthily taking out some high-ranking dictator required several changes compared to normal infantry. Say the enemy spots you before you can shoot. Keyword: spots. They can see you. So what do you think could happen?

Use your imagination.

Camouflage. You see them, they don't see you. Hawkeye and Lansen had constructed their ghillie suits the day before after being briefed on their mission on a bigger meeting (both being informed separately on the large meeting- which is why Riza asked who her battle buddy was). They worked with what they had. Both were given one-piece jumpsuits, jute, rope and netting. Later on they got their foliage and worked from there. Lansen didn't know what to expect, so his was nearly exactly similar to the ones he had made at sniper school.

Although, Riza may have had more experience than Lansen, they both knew the big con of the ghillie. It was hot in there. Very hot. You sweat big time. Wind, rain, shine- hell, even through snow and sleet.

"You guys up and ready to go?" Captain Zunis asked. He stood in his fatigues, alert and awake. We stalked towards both soldiers about to be deployed into a hostile zone.

"Hoo-ah, Cap'n," said the specialist, raised the rifle in his hands with enthusiasm. Zunis stared at both standing ghilly suits. They looked like something that came out of the Black Lagoon.

Zunis ignored his own mental remark and said, "That's what I like to hear," He patted the GI on the head, or in this case, on his foliage. "Okay, follow me," said the captain. He drew his keys from his pocket and started walking in the direction of the military vehicle parking lot. He shoved his key inside the car and everyone jumped in. Zunis started driving, exiting the base gates as he waved his hand at the gatekeeper.

It was dark. It was silent. It was eerie. The engine of the car was deafening compared to the silence, Hawkeye thought. The darkness did help conceal them, but the headlights immediately gave them away. As if reading Hawkeye's mind, Zunis turned the gear lower and the lights went out.

"We're getting close to the drop-off point," Zunis explained. "We're miles away from Ishbal, but that doesn't mean the enemy doesn't have spies of their own."

Several minutes of silence later (sans the car engine), Zunis halted the vehicle. They were no longer in the desert, but in the midst of an oasis. There was green everywhere. Trees loomed over them and overgrown shrubbery stuck out from everywhere. Now Luke and Riza understood why they were wearing their ghillies.

"Good luck, both of you," Zunis granted. They stood at the beginning tip of the oasis, his car parked several meters behind him. He stood with Hawkeye and Lansen to see them off. "And be careful."

"Yes, sir. And thank you," Hawkeye nodded.

"You all have everything?" Zunis asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "All the gear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you double check?"

"Yes, sir. We checked before you came from the hangar."

"And what happens if you don't have something?"

"We improvise, sir."

"Good. When do you call in to the communications officer at the FOB?"

"As soon as we get to our first checkpoint, sir."

"Good. Extra packs of water, lest you dehydrate?"

"Present, sir."

"Good," Zunis responded. He put a hand on both Riza's and Luke's shoulder- at least he was sure it was their shoulder. Remember, they looked like lake people. "Like I said, you two both be careful out there. We did our research well and we know positively that these guerrillas are brutal and merciless. I'm sorry that the mission was short notice on both of you," Zunis said. "Lansen, you take care of yourself and you listen to the first lieutenant. She has hot experience in these kind of things. This is your first mission, am I right, Lansen?"

"Yes, sir."

"You excited?"

"More like nervous, sir."

Zunis chuckled at that. "Nervous means you're coming home. Excited means you'll live, a little problem, but you'll live. Energetic means you'll be too hyped to even think, mainly. Ready to whoop ass and believe you know it all means you're dead." Lansen had a look of terror on his face when he heard that. "Don't worry about it kid. It's just an expression.

"Hawkeye," Zunis started. "I know you're going to come back alive for sure, so just come back with Lansen and be good mentor... And when you do get back, don't hesitate to... lay back... with the Chief or something."

Riza's eyes grew wide with Zunis' statement. _Does he know about me and Roy...?_

Lansen saluted at Zunis when it was apparent that nothing else was going to be said. Riza did the same thing after facing down Zunis' statement in her head. Kelvin nodded and saluted back. Compared to Hawkeye, he was just a small rank ahead of her.

"Good luck," said Kelvin as the two turned to start walking eastwards and deeper into the jungle-like area.

"Thank you, sir." Hawkeye nodded. She and Lansen started walking east. Zunis sighed after several seconds of holding his breath, then retreated back to his car.

0358; The Borderline Oasis Between Amestris And Ishbal

"We're getting closer," Lansen commented. They were trotting on luscious grass that seemed to grow from fertile ground. Exotic trees loomed over them covering the night sky. The vines that wrapped around the trees' bark seemed to spread and to unattach itself halfway up, causing it to hang in front of the soldiers' view.

Riza adjusted the backpack she wore so it felt more comfortable. It weighed over 35 pounds. Her rifle was gripped tightly in her black leather gloved hands. Her steps were sure, but were always cautious. She walked bent over- not in a full crouch, but just slightly bent, as if she were a dog sniffing things out before pursuing any further.

Lansen on the other hand was a bit sloppy. After all, it was his first mission. The best he could do was try to mimic Hawkeye, but it was almost impossible. Lansen's backpack was just as heavy as the lieutenant's, but for some unexplained reason, he had trouble with it, and in trying to adjust the sack while he hiked, he would often trip on a hidden tree root. But he almost always caught himself before plummeting fully to the earth.

Then they heard the sound of rushing water.

"Rest," Riza ordered.

Lansen looked at his watch as he dropped to his backside. "We've only trekked ten minutes, Lieutenant. Rest going to come this easy for the rest of the mission?" he joked.

"No. We're just getting close to the stream," Riza said, crouching down and taking her pack off. She rested her rifle over it. Lansen was only too glad to oblige and echoed Riza's actions.

"There's our ride."

Lansen hurriedly rushed to the stream. A small, black, rubber, inflatable boat bobbed up and down, following the tides of the stream with every rise and fall. Attached to the boat was a small rope, which was tied around a nearby tree branch; it held the boat in place.

Earlier, an inside link from the Ishbalan Allies received word of their back up from Amestrian forces and had placed that air dinghy there. The Ishbalan Allies were complete rivals of the guerrilla rebel Ishbalan group, and when the guerrillas took the Amestrian patrol as hostages, the Allies were the ones who sent word of it. However, they could not do anything about it. They had almost nothing in their arsenal for violence, and the demands of the guerrillas were almost unrealistic. The Ishbalan Allies had no choice but to send word to the state.

And that's when Colonel Armstrong took command of this situation, and, there you had it. The rebel crew had no idea what the Ishbalan Allies were planning, but they knew that there was going to be some sort of battle for the hostages.

"Lansen, you first," said Hawkeye, nodding towards him and then to the dinghy. Lansen nodded back and splashed onto the boat. He was already starting to suffer from the heat in his suit. Hawkeye tossed him her gear as she went around to untie the knot on the tree branch. Freeing it, she traced the rope back to the boat and hitched it together. She pushed the boat off and jumped in. The paddles were already inside the blow-up dinghy.

"Lieutenant?" whispered Lansen; he picked up his oar and started to paddle as silent as possible.

"What is it, Lansen?"

"I was just wondering about... you and Mustang-"

Riza's eyes narrowed and she muttered under her breath, "Havoc's been gossiping," as she dipped her oar into the god-knows-how-deep stream. She was unaware of the little episode between her beau and her 'brother' back at HQ, where they both discussed the 'I know you're doing it again' and 'Holiday! You're going to -insert verb here-!' Obviously, she was unaware of the latter more so than the former.

"What?" said Lansen.

"Nothing. What about me and Chief Mustang?"

"Didn't you two used to-"

"This has nothing to do with the mission, Lansen. Unless you have a vague connection between this operation and the relationship Mustang and I have, then I believe there is nothing more to say on this matter," Hawkeye said, glaring at the specialist who dared to butt into her life.

"Yes, ma'am," Luke said eagerly.

"Get down, stay crouched," Hawkeye advised several minutes later. "In other words, stay hidden. We're almost inside Ishbal."

They continued to paddle for a long time. Lansen noiselessly stopped his rowing and pulled the paddle out from the water and into the dinghy. From his backpack, he pulled out a map and a compass. It was prominent to Hawkeye, who was observing from her peripheral vision, that he was navigating, to make sure they didn't miss a turn.

Their destination was thirty miles into the Ishbal border. They were informed the location of the hostages was there from the colonel, who had received word from the Ishbalan Allies. The umbrage was dense, a plus for the two-man team, which meant the vegetation would be much more dense and more fulfilling for their camo.

Lansen did a little math and concluded that they were now 3 miles inside Ishbal. It was 0410. The river's speed was increasing. Greatly. That meant they wouldn't have to paddle for a while. If the river kept its speed by 0700, give or take a few minutes, they would have to dock, and then trek some five miles to their first checkpoint.

"Lieutenant, the river's speed increased quickly. Maybe you should rest up," suggested Lansen. He felt awkward at first; a low enlisted guy recommended her, an honored sniper, to relax. Hawkeye sighed before giving in, resting the oar at her side. Suddenly and without warning, Lansen picked up his semi-automatic rifle and gestured to his left flank.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye blurted, who had been calculating the speed the river was going, by using her head and a pen.

The skeptical Lansen put his rifle down to his side, but kept staring. "I thought I saw something. It looked like people. They were moving around and had what looked like weapons. Rifles. They stood by this big box thing... I don't know what it was, but it looked something like a train."

"Where did you see that?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Back there, on the left." Lansen pointed. Hawkeye dug for her scope or her binoculars- whichever came first, and pulled out the former. She tried zeroing in on where she perceived to be the location, but could see nothing. They were at a bad angle.

Hawkeye smirked. "Well, whatever it was, we had better lay low. Good job, Lansen."

"Uh... thank you, Lieutenant." They sat, hunched over for a long while, following the current. They were stuck in their ghillie suits and they were going to stay like that for a long time. They were going to look like grass, smell like grass, and breathe the grass for a very, very long time. Under the cover of the darkness, the color of the boat, and their camo clothes, it was safe to assume that there was nothing to worry about for now.

"Rest up," Hawkeye ordered some twenty minutes later, after both being on guard and letting the river take them. They both dropped their rifles on the boat (neatly) and relaxed. Hawkeye pulled her hand up in order to wipe her face. It was oily from the green, brown, and black face paint and damp with sweat, but it was the eastern weather after all. It was hot there. She licked her lips.

As a sniper who has gotten numerous awards from several missions and operations, you'd think by now that Riza Hawkeye had gotten accustomed to her ghillies. She thought so, too, but she was very mistaken. Nearly two years away from combat, and she practically lost the 'I'm so used to this ghilly now, it doesn't even matter if it's burning hot in there' memo.

She once again, rubbed the sweat out of her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to keep herself leery. The sounds of nature, calmness, running water... it wasn't exactly the kind of thing that caused people to stay super wide-awake, especially at the time of day- where most people were still sleeping. Her vigilance was weakening.

Luke was feeling just as bad. He was slightly lethargic and was sweating in large amounts from all over his body. His crew cut hairstyle, if possible, was starting to mat to down to his head. He needed water.

Both soldiers coincided with each other's movements as they reached for their backpacks and their canteen. If they were going to go ahead in this mission and live to tell the tale of surveillance, the least they could do for his or her own body was keep it hydrated. You wouldn't want to die of dehydration-, which was one of the pitiful cons of the camo clothing- the heat inside and the dehydration.

Riza swallowed. Lansen watched her curiously. Despite the order of 'rest up', Lansen couldn't help but hold onto his rifle. He was nervous and the only thing that kept him from shooting the happiness out of everything that moved was to focus on the officer in charge of their team.

0438; Ishbal; Outside That Conference Room

Jean Havoc sighed. He pulled on the collar of his black T-shirt. Earlier, he had removed his military jacket, believing that it would help increase his circulation and lessen the heat that the east had to offer. Wrong. It was still hot, and whoever said that night was the coolest part of the twenty-four hour day never went to Ishbal before. But if it was still this hot in the day, then how hot could it be in the morning? It gave Havoc chills (actually sweat drops) to even think about it.

He tugged on his shirt collar again as he sat against the wall to the meeting room, temporarily playing as Roy's prime bodyguard. He sighed and stared at the door in front of him, hoping that the Chief would come out already.

_Jeez! What are they even talking about in there? _Havoc groaned. He wanted some pistachios, but he ironically left them in the car under the pretense that he was going home after dropping the CINC off at the train station and sure that Mustang would at least tell him when he'd be back to pick him up; however, Mustang did not, and Havoc was stuck here, with the Chief, away from the Chief, because of an order some upper echelon gave him. He had to toe the line, even if he didn't feel like.

Havoc needed pistachios and reached into his pocket... and found...

... A box of cigarettes? Didn't he throw all those away?

"Just damn great!" Havoc snarled, flipping the top off and picking up a cigarette. "This is wonderful." He put the unlit cigarette between his lips and started chewing on it. Quitting didn't mean you couldn't chew, right? Right?

0441; Ishbal; That Conference Room

"No," Roy said. Currently, they have somehow drifted off from the eastern reconstruction to the 'Bradley'. "Bradley's intentions had nothing to do with benefiting the state. He purposely had intentions to let the state fall, despite the territory he gained us, but only did he be able to get us such land through war, and war costs lives."

"Of course you'd know, General," a fed started, off the top of his head and shrugged his shoulders. He tried to rearrange his papers and was half-asleep, not completely standing with what he was saying. "With all the crimes you've committed. Scheming, rebelling..."

"Regicide, perfidy, treason," another said, feeling it was all right to side.

"Fraternization-"

Roy stood up vigorously and completely pissed off. "What is this, a framing party? An accusation celebraton?" He slammed his fist on the table, displaying his anger. "Half the crap you're saying isn't even-"

"General, calm down," started Master. He placed his palms down to try and calm down the chief. "We do not need such tiff right now, especially about the past. We must learn to forget the past in order to progress."

Mustang sighed. "Yes, right. Sorry. I got carried away." Roy sat himself down back in his seat, trying to calm himself, but he was still feeling very physical. Maybe that's the side effect of all this boredom- the need for excitement.

"Let's start on a different topic, then," said Master.

0517; Ishbal; That Oasis Stream

_I hate ghillie suits_, was the thought that ran through Luke's mind as he sat hunched over in the dinghy that would take him and his partner to their location of surveillance. He rifle clutched in his hands with itchy trigger fingers, as it was Riza's turn to paddle and his to keep alert. He desperately needed something to take his mind of off the dreaded heat inside his ghillie.

Hawkeye sensed Lansen's stiffening and said, "We're almost there. Just less than two more hours of paddling to go," she assured. Lansen accidentally slipped out a sigh. Who knew combat was this boring?

0608; Ishbal; Meeting Room

"Actually, there's one topic I'd like to discuss before we leave," Roy started lifting up a finger for emphasis after nearly three hours of talk. "At least while I'm here, that is."

"What may that be?"

Mustang cleared his throat. "A lieutenant and I were engaged in a conversation and it appeared that she was going on some covert mission to the east- here, the western part of Ishbal. She said that some Ishbalan thugs have taken and held captive a convoy of my soldiers who were sent to that region on patrol."

"Yes," said Master. "We've sent word of that and it seems that your army has already sent a team for observation."

Mustang crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I am already aware of that." Roy scowled. "Where are these rebels? And is there a possibility... of negotiation?"

Everyone in the room seemed to buzz then, whispering to the person next to them and all around. The Ishbalan leaders, other than Master, were stirred up the most.

"Now, now," said Master, trying to calm the room once again, as if acting as the commissioner. "Chief Mustang, I strongly consider that you do not... try to negotiate with these rebels. They are a violent gang and the slightest thing could set them off-"

"All the more," Roy interrupted, "to get my troops out. If you all remember correctly, I myself was a rebel-"

"But..." Master waved in the other Ishbalan delegates to come in. They discussed briefly. Master sighed and the other Ishbalans returned to their seats. He folded his hands across the table. "Of course. I do not see anything wrong with your proposal, Chief Mustang."

"How soon can you get to them?" Mustang asked, feeling the hype.

"I have them on radio."

Roy smirked to himself as Master dismissed all the other party members in the room, seeing that there was no need to keep them waiting on Mustang's account. They left, hurriedly, in whispers, gossiping to man next to them. They discussed several topics, but the most recent title was discussed the most. How was Mustang going to pull through with a guerrilla crew with demands that seemed to not be met?

Soon enough, Master got the guerrilla on radio and they scheduled their meeting- half an hour from then, at the rebel base.

0617; Ishbal; Meeting Building Place

"Havoc, wake up."

"Huh?" Jean muttered before having fully opened his eyes. Once he _had_ lifted up his eyelids, he saw the face of the Commander-In-Chief, way too close for his personal space. Havoc yelped. "Aah!! Chief!" Havoc attempted to back up to the wall behind him, but could not do so, since he was already propped up against the wall.

"C'mon, Havoc," said Mustang. "Get up. We're..." Mustang smirked, "going to tour Ishbal for a while."

Havoc reluctantly stood up and tried to look the least bit presentable. The soggy cigarette in his mouth stuck out, chewed on to its death. Havoc tossed that in the trashcan next to him and pulled out another one, chewing on it. Roy eyeballed him all the while, as they were walking outside, ready to meet with Master.

"I haven't seen you with a cigarette in your mouth for a while, Havoc. Something happen?" Roy started, aiming for some small talk.

Havoc frowned. "Uh... well... Nothing really. I just haven't been in the mood much for cigarettes."

Roy laughed at that. "Are you making a breakthrough, Havoc? Trying to quit?"

"Something like that, sir."

They continued walking an along the way, the three of them- Master, Mustang, and second lieutenant substitute bodyguard- picked up the rest of the entourage: the MPs and Ishbalan guards who were the protection of Master. Altogether, they were one big family of aids, sentries, and somewhat related to the powers-that-be.

They walked for an extremely long time in the extreme heat. Of course, Mustang lived with heat! He was the Flame Alchemist after all and if you threw him any degree of heat, he'd be able to beat it... Unless, you know, it was like, an oven or something, or the body limiting temperature. The Ishbalans have learned to cope with the heat and they knew nothing else. In fact, they wore long sleeves and _robes._ All those extra layers... how could they stand it?

That's what was going exactly through Havoc and the other MPs' heads. They all relieved their jackets and slung across their backs near their rifles. The Ishbalans found it hard not to question why these Amestrian foreigners were acting so odd.

Finally, Mustang broke. He took off his jacket, and that was just about it. He tossed it over his shoulder, holding onto it with his right hand. With the other hand, he undid the top buttons, so altogether, there were three undone. He sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes.

After... god-knows-how-long of trekking through the endless desert, they came upon an oasis that stretched from their left to all the way up front. "We're getting very much closer," assured Master.

"Havoc," said Roy. "Go to the left flank. I want you to check up on the area, and then catch up. You want some MPs with you?"

"I can handle it," Havoc said, turning and heading into the oasis shade.

"Hey!" yelled Roy. "If you see any insurgents, don't fire. Tell them you're with me, all right?"

"Aye-aye, Chief! I here ya." Havoc waved a hand.

0657; Ishbal; Oasis Stream

It was broad daylight now. They were very close to their destination.

"The hell...?" muttered Lansen, when he saw something move on his left flank once again. He unwrapped his binoculars from his neck and shoved them in Riza's direction- she had been paddling. "Lieutenant, take a look at this," he said, still staring in the direction where he had commented.

Hawkeye reluctantly took hold of the binoculars and pointed them where she was sure Lansen was looking at- far ahead of them on the left. She saw something all right. It was roughly what looked like a silhouette. And it was coming in their direction.

"Get-" Hawkeye started, but it was too late. She tossed the binoculars aside and grabbed Lansen, throwing him to the bottom of the boat. She kept him down as the leader of the group and using one of her hands to completely lay the amateur flat. She was already exposed by this said 'silhouette'; there was no sense in exposing them both. With her other hand, she reached for her military issued M24, just as the figure emerged, dangerously close to the bank of the river.

The ghillie suit had nothing to do with it. The emissaries in the boat lay silent. Lansen lay with his entire body flat and his head turned to the left to see what the senior was doing. She was pressed against the edge of the dinghy, staring at the figure ahead of them through her riflescope. They were several yards apart, but the river was still bringing them forward, and soon, they were within eye contact.

The sun loomed over them, bringing in more heat and exposing them more so except Lansen who was well hidden behind the gear, looked more like shrub than a human form. The boat and the silhouette were practically face-to-face.

Jean Havoc took the time to do his job. The _longest_ time. He spent a very, very, _very_ long time in the jungle. He spent so long in there, Roy had actually already negotiated with the rebel Ishbalans and taken them into custody. To tell the truth, it wasn't hard for Roy. These bandits were easy to manipulate- they did drugs, they were alcoholics, they did illegal dealings with these jewels. It was easy. Master and the sentries soon discovered how this man who had barely lived half his life had gained the title of Commander-in-Chief.

All the while of his persuasion, Roy found it suspicious that his favorite first lieutenant's 'brother' did not yet return from such a small mission. Was he lost? Did another group of insurgents capture him?

Havoc carelessly finished his job, having lost track of time, and was about to turn back, when he spotted a riverbank. It surprised them how such foliage existed in the east- after all, that's where he was born and raised. Havoc was a country boy who lived in the east for the majority of his life until he was transferred to Central City. In the east was... the plain stuff. The easy going grass and the usual field, you know. And then way, _way_ out in east was dry crackled up stuff like sand and dirt.

But this was like a rainforest without the flowers and the wild animals! So tropical, and there was even stream.

_What an awesome place_, he thought. _I gotta show this place to Chief. The leaves are moist and the same goes for the dirt. Man, the trees are so high up. And, cool, a stream. This is a good place to refresh. _Havoc stooped down in preparation to wet his face, but something caught his eye. A boat. Havoc pulled back and went back to the tree line in attempt to conceal himself, but his blue uniform stuck him out from the green and the sunshine only reflected the silver lining metal parts on his pants' cape and waist belt. It also shone against the bronze star on his shoulder, signifying him as a second lieutenant in the state army.

The boat came into view and Havoc's heart skipped a beat.

He believed he saw a... a...

What in the hell was _that?_ A blob... it had a definite shape all right. It looked like... Hell. What was that?

Riza's eyes widened and she let a gasp slip out. Her hands froze up, almost dropping her rifle and exposing it to the enemy (her rifle was hidden under the ghillie). But this was no enemy- it was far from it. It was an ally- the military uniform was a dead giveaway. But what scared Riza the most was that this friendly had blonde bangs that lined his forehead and brown hair that covered the rest of his scalp; he had clear blue irises and in his mouth was an unlit cigarette.

They caught eyes. At least, Hawkeye thought so. Havoc couldn't see her eyes, but they seemed to focus on the area of the eyes anyways.

Lansen saw him, too. "That's... ain't that Lieutenant Havoc," he whispered, still laying low.

Riza shushed him immediately by butting the end of her rifle against him. Havoc blinked and grabbed his own rifle laced around his back, not having heard Lansen's whisper. He pulled back the hammer and undid the safety and pointed towards the 'thing'- he didn't know there were 'things' in the boat and was perceived that there was a single one.

Havoc moved toward the boat, walking downstream with it until he could reach the boat and pull it over. He pointed his firearm to the 'thing's head. "You have ten seconds to explain what you're doing and... who you are... or what you are."

Mustang said not to shoot any insurgents. But, _c'mon_! What was this thing? It was a total blob. Unless the insurgents dressed in vegetation, then Havoc should have every right to shoot. For all he knew, it was a Lake Monster or, in the words of his Captain, 'something that came out of the Black Lagoon'. He had proof of the... the thing.

Hawkeye opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. Her throat was parched and there was no moisture in her mouth whatsoever. It was dry and, oh shit, Havoc was serious. _Damn ghillie suits. Why'd they have to be so damn hot!?_ She felt Lansen's eyes on her, but luckily was still hidden.

Havoc pointed the weapon in as if to say, "Well?" He waited then put his finger to the trigger.

Lansen blurted, in his desperation, "Don't shoot!" He sat up, coming out of nowhere. Havoc, surprised, shot. The scenario almost identical to that of hunting Edward Elric and the bullet ricocheting of off his automail hand and hitting Fuery and Havoc, both. The trigger was pulled and the loud gunshot ran through the air. Luke dived as Riza tried to duck it by diving into the water. And there was no metal to ricochet. The round had to hit something.

0706; Ishbal; Near the Oasis

Mustang and his crew turned around at the sound, after coming back from the 'negotiation'. He was about to go into the forest that Havoc had gone into when the sound of gunfire rang out. "The hell..."

"Whitcomb, Graham, check that out," Roy ordered sharply. The two mentioned MPs nodded and left, jogging to the site.

0708; Ishbal; Oasis Stream

"Holy shhhhhhit," Lansen cursed rather loudly, extending the 'shhhh'. He bent over and blew a tremendous amount of air out of his mouth, trying to calm himself down by deep breathing. He leaned over the boat, trying to spot his sniper mentor "Shhhhhit." Luke, in his panic, threw off his ghillie suit, revealing who he was, and prepared to dive in, but didn't.

"Lansen?!" Havoc said, unable to move. "But... If you're... Lansen..." Havoc shook his head. "Lansen was deployed to Fort Chinook with Hawkeye and some selected others went with him..." Havoc was talking to himself. "And Lansen... he's supposed to be on some sort of scout-out with... Hoh." Havoc cursed. "Riza?!" Havoc spun around.

Riza unexpectedly popped up from below. She grabbed onto the dinghy and climbed up and over it. "Water," she gasped. Luke, still on deck, sprang to get her canteen. Apparently, she wasn't dead. Nah, really? But, she lay still from the shock of it. Her heart was racing and her breaths came in shallow gasps.

"Are you shot!?" Jean and Luke exclaimed. Jean leaned on the dinghy, nearly tipping it over. The water was deep- up to Havoc's shoulders.

"No... I don't think so," the vegetation worded. Riza sat up slowly and undressed the wet ghillie suit, checking all over her for any signs of a wound. Her inner layer of clothing was all black. A black tee, and black pants. Even a black wristband. Lansen thought she was crazy. Black, in _this_ desert heat?

Riza breathed in deeply as Havoc climbed into the boat, sitting down next to her. She sat wiping the riverwater off of her with a towel. Luke picked up her ghillie and inspected it. Aforementioned, he had dropped his ghillie, too. He wore a light brown tank with dark brown pants that had buttons on the side- breakaway pants.

Almost immediately, Luke saw that the foliage, the burlap, and the jute had somehow come across the path of the bullet and miraculously stopped the bullet. If you could analyze it like Luke had, he replayed it in the back of his head. Riza had dived into the water the second after he himself popped up, yelling not to shoot. At that exact moment, when Luke said, "Shoo-" before finishing his statement, Havoc pulled the trigger. Riza had just about been halfway into the water then, but the bullet did hit something- it was a bullet after all. It landed right near the spine. But why didn't the bullet pierce through?

"Two-twenty-three," said Lansen, picking out the bullet fragments and inspecting it. "Your rifle shot a .223 round, I'm guessing."

Riza squinted, gulping down some water and rubbing her face with the towel. Her chest was rising and falling at crazy speeds, which was caused from the adrenaline and the action made by Havoc. She gulped once more. "Havoc, don't you usually carry .308s?"

"Yeah... but... I left my rifle at HQ. There was a spare rifle on the train."

"Good thing, too," added Lansen. "Three-oh-eights... that would've pierced through the burlap and the jute. I think it's amazing that the burlap and jute could even stop this kind of thing. What kind of burlap is this?" he asked curiously, holding the damp ghillie up.

Riza sighed. "It wasn't the burlap. I put metal plating over my vital areas. The black clothing I'm wearing is a special bulletproof kind of cloth. A friend of mine stitched it together and added the pockets where the metal plating is supposed to be."

Riza stared at Jean, as if wanting to change the subject. "What are you even doing here, Havoc?"

Havoc frowned, not really wanting to answer. But this was his 'friend-so-close-that-he-actually-considers-her-a-sister'. Not to mention, she was higher ranking than him. But Chief, of course, was higher ranking than her. He ranked higher than everyone, needless to say. "Entourage," muttered Havoc. The look on his face was priceless. Co. Vert. How many people can somehow manage to find out about such secret operations?

"Of?" Hawkeye asked, gulping down more water, still panting.

"Mustang."

"He's here?!" Riza exclaimed, still not having fully recovered from the chaos ensued not to long ago. The boat rocked, but didn't move. Lansen took the liberty of taking the rope from before and wrapping it around a nearby tree branch.

On cue, the two military policemen arrived on scene. "Hey-" started Whitcomb, yelling sharply, but he was cut off. "Ain't that Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Then, surprisingly, Roy Mustang burst into the clearing with his ignition gloves covering both hands. "Hey, what-"

"-Are you doing here!?" Riza exclaimed, finishing Roy's sentence.

Roy blinked like an idiot. "Riza...?"

"Nah, Chief, it's Colonel Armstrong," Havoc smart-allecked, accidentally letting that slip out. Luke, Jacoby, and Graham snickered, unable to hold back.

"Don't you 'Riza' me. This is hostile territory, R-" She paused. "Sir," she corrected.

"I'm allowed to be here. I have a scheduled conference." So long as Roy kept what the conference was about under wraps, then he could leak at least _that much_.

There was a small silence before Roy said, "Well? There was a gunshot? What happened?"

"Havoc shot-"

"I shot her," he announced before the sniper could say anything.

"You _what_?!" cried Roy, stepping into the shoulder-deep water and wading his way through to the boat, getting himself wet, too. He climbed into the boat and sat next to Riza, bombarding her with questions. "Are you hurt? Did you get shot? Why are you wet?"

Riza sighed as he continued to pelt her with his senseless rants. "Sir, I'm not hurt. I wasn't shot- I wore heavy bulletproof clothing. And I am wet because I attempted to dodge Lieutenant Havoc's bullet by diving into the water."

Roy turned at Havoc and glared at him. "How- let me rephrase- _why_ did you do that? Have you lost you sanity?"

"I panicked, sir," said Jean. "You said not to shoot at anything, yet I did. However, I didn't know that Hawkeye would be here, and even if she was-" Jean picked up the ghillie suit. "I wouldn't even think about her looking like vegetation, sir."

"Nice ghillie suit," Roy blurbed, saying it from the top of his head.

"Thank you, sir."

Roy stared at Riza, sighed, and then grabbed her in a fondling embrace. Everyone, including Riza and except for Roy, blinked uneasily. Luke shifted his mouth nervously. Graham and Whitcomb, who were still on land, opened their mouth to say something, but didn't. Havoc just stood there, like, "Huh?"

"I'm glad you're alright," Roy whispered in her ear.

"Sir..." said Riza, not exactly absorbed in the moment. She couldn't let herself get absorbed in the moment. "Sir..." she said again. "Sir..." Riza blinked and then stared at Havoc. _Oh, that's wonderful. Now everyone's going to know again!_ Havoc took the glare he received from Riza as an omen and coughed purposely to try and gain Mustang's attention.

"Chief," he started. "I think she wants you to let go now."

As if realizing what he was doing, Roy dropped Riza like she was a hot piece of metal and said, "Oh. Sorry. I... I didn't realize what I was doing." He bit his lip nervously. Riza sighed and Roy looked up.

"All right," he said, clasping his gloved hands. "None of you guys saw anything. You all forget what you just saw. If I hear word of any leakage, then someone is going to get in very serious trouble. Understood? "

"Sir!" everyone chorused. Havoc's rifle was in Luke's hands and when Luke presented his salute, he dropped the rifle. He grabbed it in midair, hatched on the safety, and put back his salute before dismissing it.

And they sat there for a long time after that. A very, very long time. Roy, Riza, Jean, and Luke were in the small blow-up dinghy, rocking with the waves, while the military police officers- Jacoby and Graham, crouched on the riverbank.

"What're they just sitting there for?" Jacoby asked.

"Beats me," shrugged Graham.

Roy sighed and leaned over to Havoc. "You know, if you shot her, I would've killed you- _burned_ you. Body, bones, and all."

"I know, but I didn't know it was her, sir. Honest."

"Hawk-one-two-seven. This is Falcon-one-two-seven. Report," the radio blared, causing more than half of the military (MPs included) to jump. The backpack that held the radio- Luke's- nearly dipped into the water at everyone's sudden movements. Lansen saw this about to happen and reached across three laps- Havoc's, Hawkeye's, and Mustang's- to grab the strap.

"Hawk-one-two-seven, Falcon-one-two-seven," it blared again.

"Well done, Specialist," congratulated Havoc. He picked him up from his lap and tossed him back so he could be seated properly.

"Thank you, sir." Luke pulled out a headset- the radio couldn't be removed from the pack. "Falcon-one-two-seven, Hawk-one-two-seven."

"Hawk-one-two-seven, Falcon-one-two-seven."

"Falcon-one-two-seven, Hawk-one-two-seven. You're loud and clear. Go ahead."

"Hawk-one-two-seven, hold position. Verify."

"Aye," said Lansen. "Hawk-one-two-seven, holding."

They stood as they had previously, in silence and without doing anything. The radio blared again, "Lansen, Hawkeye, you there?"

"Yes, sir," answered Lansen.

"Aye, this is Captain Zunis. You guys all right out there?"

"The ghillie suits and the eastern weather is a bad mix of heat, sir," Lansen griped.

"All right. All right. Anywho, I got some good news for you. Well, since you guys didn't buzz in, I guess that means you didn't get to your checkpoint. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Listen and listen carefully." Lansen motioned to Riza to come in towards the radio. They both listened. "Abort the mission."

Hawkeye and Lansen glanced at each other before Riza grabbed to headset out of Luke's hands. "Confirm command, Captain."

"Command confirmed."

"Sir," started Riza, "I'd like to be informed of the specifics."

"We can discuss it when you get back to the FOB."

"Sir," Hawkeye said, strictly and sternly.

Zunis sighed from the forward operating base and rubbed the back of his head. "Colonel Armstrong suddenly received word about something crucial to your mission. He immediately went to see me, and, well, here I am, telling you to abort the mission. The reason is because it seems that the guerrillas have struck up a sizable deal with the Allied Ishbalans and the Amestrian feds- more specifically, not the feds... Per se... military command." The combat battle buddies glanced at each other once again, then to Havoc and Mustang.

Havoc blinked, unsure of what was going on, and then turned his neck so he could face Mustang. Roy waved nervously.

"The military has taken the guerrilla crew into custody after they struck up the deal."

Mustang shrugged innocently at Riza at that.

"All right, sir," she said. "I understand. Shall we meet you up at the rendezvous point, where you sought us off?"

"Nah, actually," said Zunis. "I found an Allied Ishbalan fortress some ten, fifteen miles from the state border, and about eleven miles south- southwest. Do you need me to send a patrol to nab you?"

Riza glared at Roy. "No, I think we can find our way there."

"Over and out."

"Out."

She hung up the headset and glared at Roy. "You never answered my question, _sir_." Roy smiled nervously at her. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here. ?"

**A/N: Mwahahahah! You're gonna hate me at the third sentence of this author's note. Initially, I **_**was**_** going to have Riza shot by Havoc. But, I decided to cut that. I mean, we've already passed the drama climax... actually, I think there's gonna be another one... -cough- You didn't read that. But, yeah, initially, **_**Havoc**_** was supposed to shoot Riza, right around the right arm. And then everyone's panicking, especially Havoc when he finds out it's Riza and then he's supposed to be like, "Shhhhhhit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" while Riza is biting her lower lip, nearly causing it to bleed the heavens out and then the MPs come and... You know, if you want to see how it was supposed to turn out, say it, I'll give it in a PM or review reply. Wow that's why it took long for the update. Cuz I cut out that scene and had to replace it... with everything else after that point. **

**I mean, I realized Riza is playing the victim a **_**lot**_** in here. She got tardy (for her first time) to work, nearly got copped, sprained her ankle- very close to breaking it, got caught in that storm while her leg was having a freak seizure, was so close to being discharged, and now, wow, she nearly gets shot by Havoc. If that did happen... Phwwwooooooom! Riza- not the damsel in distress, not the slutty slut, but the 'victim' in my story. I'm sorry, Riza. My bad. Mwahahaha...**

**TRL/TLFTR: Kurissyma san Tybalt, MoonStarDutchess, winglessfairy25, Baka'sAngel, Bar-Ohki, jenoceana, bazooka-katx3, and Free Hero.**

**I think I can post two, three more chapters before school starts if I rush it again.**

**Dude, Roy's so weird in here. He can be like Maes- serious as a heart attack one second, and then all happy-giddy and weird that it, frankly, scares people. And then he has that marshmallowy, fluffy "Awwwww" side, which I put in this story for the weird fangirls (and... fanboys) out there .But hey, it's fanfiction! -nervous laughter- Well, yeah. Let's see here... Oh no! I forgot to put in Ed and Al stuff! Argghhhh... Well, next chapter. I swear. I'm too caught up in this kind of stuff.**


	32. Niceties of Snipers Don't Mean 'Nice'

**A/N: Yeahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hell yeah, I got it up!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you, God!!!! Okay, seriously now, this chapter is dedicated to Kurissyma san Tybalt for her belated birthday present; Give Us Peace, Winglessfairy25, jenoceana, mustangfan29, Kurissyma san Tybalt, and Bar-Ohki for really really really helping me out with a whole bunch of suggestions and in the end, it was Bar-Ohki who nudged me in the right direction. You all know that this chapter is out for you cuz of all the support. Ooh-rahs to all you out there! And you just earned yourselves 5 meals for free at that one restaurant I opened up with the FMA cast as the servants... Uh, I mean waiters/ waitresses/ chefs!**

**Roy: I'm the head chef!!! -grins cheesily- I got a promotion!! That means I get to decide what's on the Specials Menu... Oh, -looks at Ed- Fried shrimp. Yeah...**

**Ed: My ass, Mustang! Ain't going to fry me!**

**Roy: -snaps- Toooooooooooo late.**

**Chapter 32**

**The Nicety of Sharpshooters Have Nothing To Do With Being Nice;**

**However, Sharshooters Have Sharp Sight... **_**And**_** Sharp Tongues**

0812; Ishbal; Outside Oasis

"Well, what have we here?" Master asked as the group that have been missing in the oasis suddenly emerged. He crossed his arms, amused by their appearance. The remaining MPs who have stayed behind with the Ishbalans were awe-struck at their leader's appearance. Some even snickered.

Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and Luke Lansen emerged from the dense jungle dripping and soaking wet. Their entire attire was damp- more than damp; they had faces of disappointment and displeasure. Their shoulders slumped, heavy from the weight of the water, and they dragged their boots. Behind them, semi-soaked military policemen Graham and Jacoby Whitcomb followed in their company.

"Chief Mustang, what happened?" the delegate Ishbalan asked.

Roy looked for an answer in his head.

Earlier; 0746; Ishbal; The Oasis

"Pull the boat in!" Mustang yelled at the land-based military police officers. He motioned to them by waving his arm. The two MPs glanced at one another before untying a rope knot from a tree branch that Specialist Lansen had recently tied to. They heaved the boat in, using upper body strength and with the help of the soldiers in the boat who used the oars.

"Uh-oh," said Lansen when he dropped his oar. He had somehow forgotten that he was wearing leather gloves that were wet with streamwater, as he motioned his first stroke. The oar slipped out of his hands and into the water.

As we have previously witnessed with Lansen, Havoc's rifle, and the radio, he had quick reflexes. He immediately shifted his weight for the paddle without a first thought, but couldn't grab it. However, in his sudden movement and mass, the boat bumped against a small tide, and because of Lansen's weight shift, the whole inflatable boat leaned in favor of Luke's direction and _Splash!_ The boat half-flipped and landed on it's backside as everyone on board tumbled into the stream.

"Chief Mustang!" screamed Whitcomb and Graham when they saw the team falling over.

The four of them plunged underwater unexpectedly. Rushing water stunned their exposed eyes and a large amount of it was poured into their lungs as they swallowed. They could all feel themselves choking and for a split second, they all thought they would just die right then and there in their panic.

Riza was the first to come to light. She whipped around, still gulping in the water. She couldn't breathe and she didn't have any air. Her ears popped and she felt congested from all the liquid intake. She didn't have time to think and all she could do was get to the surface.

In reality the stream wasn't that deep. It was shoulder-deep for Havoc, so he was safe if he stood up; however, Havoc was lying somewhat horizontal, drifting headfirst to the bottom. And secondly, not everyone was as tall as Havoc. Under the water, his eyes were shut in fear of opening them and he was swallowing the water- he could feel his lungs filling up. His eyes suddenly burst open and the first thing he saw was light.

Luke was panicking. He was the shortest among the group, the youngest, and the least experienced. He stared around him, switching positions to see his comrades, but could not see them. The water was fogged. His eyes were stinging and he started feeling exactly how Riza felt- congested. Luke's only hope was to swim.

Roy spun around in all directions, unsure which way was up. But he felt that the water was lifting him somewhere and Roy knew that that was the way up. He ignored his throbbing head and started swimming up. Along the way, he bumped into a carcass. The body spun around and saw Roy. They both yelled out each other's names, gulping in more saltwater. Riza grabbed Roy's wrist and they darted upwards.

Whitcomb flicked a finger in the stream's direction, motioning for the two of them to jump in and go for a rescue, for it seemed that the military soldiers were having trouble. The MPs' boots splashed as they ran to the shoreline, undressing their black MP jackets, but before they could get any farther, there was a flaw.

Havoc popped onto the sandbar, crawling and spitting water out. Luke Lansen emerged, not to far from the bank and several meters away from the second lieutenant. Once on land, Luke descended to the sand and fell flat on his back. The sandbar they were on was opposite from the one that the military police stood. The stream separated them.

Jacoby cupped his hands and yelled. "Jean! Are you all right?!"

"No," coughed Havoc, hearing the yell, but not seeing the person. Havoc was propped halfway to front-leaning-rest, his knees bent instead of straight, and ready to puke the water out. Havoc made a wretchful sound as he prepared to throw up, but all he could get was some water from the stream.

There was the demanding sound of human bodies landing on sand when Riza plopped on some ten or fifteen feet from Havoc. Roy crawled up, next to her. "That's my trooper," Roy said, patting Riza's damp head before giving out and falling flat on his stomach. Riza would've given him her usual glance if it weren't for all the water in her lungs; she ended up coughing uncontrollably. Roy patted her on the back, making himself get up. He turned his head away as he also coughed.

A while later, it seemed everyone was somewhat settled. There were plenty of dry coughs from dehydrated mouths of saltwater as they sat on the beach.

Luke took off of his tanktop in a sad attempt to use as a towel and dry himself- at least his head. Everyone seemed to like the newbie's idea and seemed to follow. Jean and Roy both had left their military jackets on the boat (earlier, they had both taken their jackets off in the heat of the desert as they trekked) and only had their undershirts.

"Wow, Sniper, you're more insane than I thought," Havoc commented when he saw the Riza had stripped of her bulletproof clothing and had another shirt under that. Technically, it was just the usual black top she wore on average days, but _still_. Luke blinked in disbelief.

_First, she wears the ghillie suit with an extra thirty-five pounds on her back for gear. Then she wears heavy bullet-proof clothing with metal plating over vital areas- that has too be a lot of weight right off the bat-, and let's not forget she wore it head to leg- save the arms- in the blistering heat. And then she has an extra shirt underneath that? And she trekks better than me still? _

Riza tossed the bulletproof top aside, sitting on the coarse sand. She sighed. What was not mentioned was that her pants were _not_ the same bulletproof attire that her top jacket consisted of and was more identical's to that of Ed Elric's. Riza tugged on her shirt collar with a shirtless Roy sitting to her right.

"It's like we're on the beach," he said playfully.

"Not now, sir," Riza admonished, rubbing her temples in frustration. Her backside was started to disturb her and she reached for the nuisance. Unclipping the item, she placed it in front of her. Her holster, and in it was her sidearm. She went to her back again and emerged her holster that held her ammunition.

Roy watched her curiosly and did a little bit of digging himself. "Oh," he exclaimed a while later. "These are wet, too." He stared at his ignition gloves- his _moist_ ignition gloves. "Well, I was going to try and get a fire going to dry our clothes." He sighed as Riza started deconstructing her pistol. "Dammit." He shook his head, ringing the excess water out of his hair. "So!" he started, looking over at Riza. "How's the pistol?"

Riza sighed. "Not good. The water clearly stirred up some of the springs and now there's a jam. I need to get some real maintenance on it." Riza started putting it back together, having once identified the problem.

"Tsk," Roy said, bringing his legs together and sitting cross-legged. He sighed. "Enough of the small talk. There's something I have to say." Riza finished putting together the firearm and cocked the hammer, to see if it could at least do that much. _Chak_. That was a good sign.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at Roy, full attention.

"I don't think you're going to like this, Riza."

0757; Ishbal; Ishbal Oasis Stream; Twenty Meters Away From Roy and Riza

"Aw, HQ's gonna toast us," Luke cried when he picked up a backpack that had washed ashore, several meters away from the CINC and lieutenant. It was military issued and in it was the radio- their only communication to their commanding captain and the rest of the FOBbits. "Not good." Luke dropped the soaked backpack on the sand and put a hand on his waist while the other wandered to the back of his head. He turned to look at Havoc. "What now, Lieutenant?"

Havoc was crouched, using a long stick to reach some of the drifting debris from the flipped over inflatable dinghy. He succeeded in grabbing numerous things. Issued rifles, the ghillie suits, another backpack, some C rations and MREs, and even a military jacket.

"Don't ask me. Go ask him." Jean cocked his head backwards in the direction of Mustang. "Hey, Chief!" he yelled, grabbing hold of a jacket, analyzing it. "Chief!" Havoc turned his head and made a noise that sounded something like, "Hm?" He sat up in his crouching position and saw that the Chief and his alleged sister seemed to be in deep conversation of something downright serious- be it military related or dead personal.

"Chief Musta-"

"Hey!" Havoc interrupted. Luke glanced down at the second lieutenant, as if saying "I was only trying to get the Chief's attention, sir. Like you ordered." Havoc shook his head, reading the expression on the rookie's face. "They're talking," Havoc said simply, pointing at them using his thumb.

"Uh," Lansen sounded off. "I'm sorry, sir. But I don't understand."

Havoc waved his hand as if flicking away the apology. "You didn't do nothing. See, leave those two be if they're alone. They're talking some... very... secret, heavy military junk," he lied. "We needn't disturb them on something that can wait- we might interrupt something big." Havoc fished in another jacket. This time it was his. The first one was Mustang's.

"What heavy military junk?" Roy asked, standing directly behind Havoc. Abreast from him was his trusty adjutant. Jean and Luke leapt in surprise. Roy turned to Riza, then whispered , "What heavy military junk? Do you know what he's talking about?" Riza sighed in response, shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh... uh..." Havoc twindled his thumbs. "You _know_," he emphasized, flailing for lack of words. "The _heavy military junk_. _That_." Havoc jerked his head to the side.

Roy snapped his fingers. Several people twitched, seeing that his hands were gloved. Unnoticed by the twitchers, the gloves weren't laced with the transmutation circle and were plain dress ones. "Oh, yes. _That_ heavy military junk." Roy gave a small nod to Havoc. "Lieutenant." Both lieutenants, Havoc and Hawkeye, stood at attention. Roy blinked, half confused. "Hawkeye."

"Sir."

"Take Lansen and find a route to get to the other side of the stream so we can rendezvous with Graham and Whitcomb. Pass the word."

"Sir," Riza sounded. "Specialist Lansen, let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once alone, Roy loosened up, slumping his shoulders and once again, scratched his head. _I swear, there's something in that water that's making my head all itchy. _Roy ruffled his hair back and put a hand on Havoc's shoulder. "Thanks, Havoc. For the cover-up with me and Riza."

"No problem, Chief."

Roy crossed his arms. "You know, I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later- if we're going to make this work. I told her I would be more serious on this and that includes being honest."

Havoc sighed and picked up his black T-shirt, which had been laying on the rocks, trying to dry in the sun. He felt around it, hoping that it was dry by now. It wasn't. He was gonna have to stay barebacked and barechested for a while. "Yeah, I know," said Jean. "But how do you think she'd take it when she finds out that I know?"

Roy pocketed his hands. "Well, she didn't take it too bad, seeing that she didn't shoot anything. Or yell. But then again, her gun's jammed."

For an unknown reason, it took Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc an insensible amount of time to comprehend Mustang's last statement. Havoc glanced up and saw Lansen and Hawkeye far ahead, communicating with the MPs on the other side of the river through loud yells. Riza suspected someone watching her, turned, and made eye contact with Havoc.

Havoc yelped, facing back to Mustang. "What?! You mean you told her about my knowing?! I'm.. I'm going to get hurt by her really soon and I think it's going to come in the size of something _much_ larger than a nine millimeter." Havoc shivered. "Chief, you told her without telling me first? That's... that's wrong!"

"She's first on my list, Havoc. Not you. I don't have to consult you in order to say something to Riza... even if it does concern you."

"B-b-b-b-b-but-" stammered Havoc.

"Havoc, you're not Grumman, you're not her father, and you're certainly not her brother. Let her go." Roy patted Havoc on the shoulder.

"R-r-r-r-r-right, sir."

Roy nodded to the stuttering lieutenant and chased off towards the destination of Hawkeye and Lansen. Havoc, alone in the dust, shook his head, pulled his composure together and started picking up the washed-up debris from the boat on the sand- three rifles (two were semiautomatic, while the other was bolt-action), two GI backpacks (one of them was with the useless radio), the ghillie suits, and stuff that have escaped the backpacks- and traced the Chief's steps.

"Sir," Riza said. She stood up from her crouching position in the sand as Roy neared her. "We have already strategized a plan for safely getting across the river."

"Wonderful," Roy praised, clasping his hands together. "Let's hear it."

"Well, sir," Riza grabbed a stick from the floor and started tracing. She pulled a half-wet map from her waistbelt and unfolded it. She pointed to the stream and followed it west. "Here's our location." She flipped the map around to see a zoom-in of the river. "And this is our specific location. Using the scale on the map and a footlong pocketknife Specialist Lansen had handy, I concluded that the width of the stream is one hundred meters, give or take a few."

"Right. Right. I see where you're going," Roy nodded, crossing his arms.

"Havoc, hurry up and get over here," Riza ordered.

Havoc, still lugging the wash-ups, looked up at the call of his name. He responded with a grunt and started picking up the pace. He dropped the items on the spot and went up to the group.

"Havoc, how tall are you?" Riza asked, walking up to him as the second lieutenant stood at attention.

Havoc pouted, looking confused, and stared down at Riza. When he saw that she seemed to be squaring him down, he stood at attention and went for his answer. "Uh... six-two... maybe six-three."

"Good. That'll do, Havoc."

"Aye." Havoc attempted to rub some sand out of his hair.

Riza turned around and looked at Roy. "I observed earlier, when Havoc was walking towards the boat where we first encountered, he managed not to get his head wet. The water was shoulder-deep, Havoc shoulder deep," Riza explained, tossing a stone into the water. The trio watched it sink.

"Sir, stand abreast from Lieutenant Havoc," Riza suggested.

"Uh, I already know I'm a few inches shorter of him," said Roy. At least he could admit he was pretty short, unlike _somebody_.

"I'm asking you to do this, sir, so I can conclude whether or not you could stand in the water while being able to breath comfortably."

"All right, then. Since you put it that way..." Roy made his way over and stood next to Havoc.

"Okay, you'd drown, Chief," Havoc said, before Riza could say anything. Roy didn't look to pleased the way Jean had said that he'd drown. "Well, your nose and mouth are under my shoulder, Chief, and so are your eyes. If you waded into the middle of that river, the only thing we'd be able to see is that top strand of your hair."

"How assuring," Roy said, lacking the enthusiasm. "But, Riza, why do you need to know this?"

"Lansen and I made two plans, unsure if the first one would wor-"

"Where is Lukie-boy?" Havoc asked.

Riza sighed, putting one hand on her hip. "I sent him scouting upriver; in case there's a more shallow area of the stream; he said he wouldn't mind going out scouting. Even if it meant getting wet. He had excellent marks for swimming in basic combat training and advanced infantry training."

"Jeez, Sniper," Jean said. "This kid got excellent marks in all of his training or what? He's like a male version of you when we were first grunts." Havoc reached in his back pocket and found his pack of cigarettes. Flipping the top open, he pulled one out. "Cripes," he said. "They're wet." Riza watched him suspciously. She knew Havoc had quit, but what was he doing now?

"Anyhow," Riza began. "Lansen came up with the first plan, knowing that you are an alchemist, sir," Riza turned to look at Roy, who was pointing at himself as if saying, "me?" Riza continued, "He thought that maybe you could at least transmute a bridge. I told him you specialized in flame alchemy, but the idea was worth a shot." Roy was scratching the back of his head again when Riza and Jean looked up to see Roy's expression.

He was almost confused. "Uh, you're mostly right, Lieutenant," Roy credited. "I'm not... the kind of alchemist that FullMetal is- you know, analysis, deconstruct, reconstruct- kind of thing. I just... manipulate the air's composition and ka-ploo-ey!- fire. I haven't done that basic alchemy kind of stuff in a long time... Well, actually I've done some small stuff not to long ago, but other than that, I haven't... built some makeshift bridge yet."

"I'll inform Lansen," Riza said, as if she were a cyborg.

_She's good,_ thought Roy. _How come I can't be that emotionless?_

In turn, the alchemy plan had failed. They tested the bridge Roy had transmuted by tossing rocks equivalent to each person's weight. When they got to Roy's weight, the bridge collapsed. Roy couldn'tve looked duller. It's not that he was.. overweight; it was more that the bridge could support it all. The second plan was more easier. The MP's and the soldiers had to toss spears that Roy had transmuted (he threw those across the river by using a makeshift catapult Roy had also transmuted- amazing what he could do, but couldn't even transmute a decent bridge) to the stream and nail the spear in the loophole of the rope and the spear had to land arched into the dirt.

Everyone had to chase downriver, trying to catch the boat. Havoc, growing impatient, grabbed a spear from Mustang who was about to catapult it and threw it in his frustration. He almost nailed the boat, nearly getting the dinghy to pop.

Riza, rolled her eyes, and tossed one spear. No surprise that it landed smack in the middle with a wonderful _plop_ and bullseye. The MPs, who were closest to the river, had to wade in- only getting half-wet. They then sailed across the river and picked up the team of stranded soldiers.

0814; Ishbal; The Oasis

"You don't want to know," Roy answered the Ishbalan leader after having a quick recap play in his head.

"Are you at least all right?" the dark-skinned man asked.

Roy slumped his shoulders for an answer. Taking the hint, everyone started to walk to this... base. Luke and Riza took part of the rear because they had no idea where they were going. Their wet ghillie suits trailed on the desert road, clipped on by their backpacks. They clutched their rifles, but in an armed predicament, it would do no such good.

Ahead, Roy saw the base and ruffled his matted hair back.

_Let's see... I'm shirtless, my pants are wet, my clothes are drenched and slung over my shoulder as if I had just come from plowing the field; saltwater is still dripping from my hair and into my eyes; I smell like a sweaty islander, I'm practically a public figure who just accomplished a soon-to-be renowned deed, and I'm about to be doomed dead because of my appearance. Wonderful._

Roy Mustang, fogy Flame Alchemist, approached the site with his entourage, and was completely awed. Before he had left for this mission, some few Ishbalans stayed behind as sentries and guards, but now instead of maybe twenty Ishbalans, there seemed to be a _regiment_ of soldiers walking around as if it were a forward operating base.

Roy clenched his teeth in nervousness. Riza sensed her superior's uneasiness and dug into her nearly dry backpack. "Sir," she said, holding out Roy's white button-down shirt. The man smiled in relief and accepted the shirt, feeling for the most part that it was dry and only the shirt tail was damp.

"Thanks, Riza," Roy said, after buttoning up his shirt.

"_Sir_," Riza said, as if threatening him.

Roy sighed and began tucking his shirt in. "Thanks, _Lieutenant_," he corrected, squinting his eyes. Riza handed the chief his jacket. "Do you... have my cap, by chance?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir," Riza said, the cap also emerging from the backpack. She waved it around in the air and brushed the insignia at the fore of the cap before handing it to him.

"Thank you again, _Lieutenant_," Roy said, ruffling his hair back as he gently placed the cap over him.

"Thank Havoc, sir. He fished everything out," Riza corrected.

"You're welcome, you're welcome," Havoc said, before being thanked, to bring him some bragging rights. Everyone made a face, including the Ishbalans who barely understood the majority of the conversation.

They approached the site and the FOBbit soldiers greeted, standing at attention as their commander-in-chief and his entourage flew by and into the building. They were then stopped by Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, much to four persons' dismay.

"Commander Mustang!" the large man greeted at the entrace to the building.

Roy raised an eyebrow. _Commander Mustang...? I'm so used to being called 'Chief' that Commander just seems so..._

"It is much pleasure to see you again after the... ah, suspension. I was unsure of how to tackle this problem about the-" Armstrong was cut off.

"Colonel, please," Roy hushed. "There _are_ other people watching. Don't be so blatant."

"Of course," Armstrong apologized. "My sincerest apologies, sir."

Roy pocketed his hands as he gave a quick glance in the direction of where Riza, Havoc, and Lansen were standing. "Colonel, would you inform me why your regiment is at this secret Ishbalan base?"

"Well, it is apparent since First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Specialist Lansen are with you that you have somehow crossed paths. Did either of them tell you of their mission?"

Roy blinked. "I was informed by Ri-... Uh, Lieutenant Hawkeye herself before she was deployed out here of her mission. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, sir," Armstrong said. "It was just a misunderstanding. If only you could have informed me, sir, about your deployment here, I would've spared the use of our observation team."

Roy raised a hand. "Believe me, Colonel, when I say I didn't intend to go into a combat zone. I was just in the area for... certain reasons when the thought came to mind. I felt that the use of force shouldn't even be present when things could always be negotiated. I just thought that the casualty count would be high if we did use force, so an attempt to talk things through should always be open. Imagine if this operation had gone very bad. I'm sure you wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Especially if one of those casualties were Riza Hawkeye." There was a look of shock on the StrongArm Alchemist's face as Roy gave a look of determination on that. It seemed that Roy _wanted_ Armstrong to know about this affair.

It was unknown whether or not Armstrong understood what Roy was saying. The colonel only read the face as either 'Even though me and the el-tee are through, you still have to keep it under wraps' or 'We're going to try this again, Colonel. Don't worry yourself... and don't exaggerate either.' The face Roy was making was either one of those, but one thing was certain. It had to do with a certain sharpshooter. Armstrong felt it was out of line to ask which it was.

"I understand, sir," he partially lied.

Roy stretched his arm and patted Alex on the shoulder. "Sir," Armstrong said. "I have to take the observation team with me. One of my captains is in charge of the team and he will need to be briefed. My sole job is the operation all together. So long as it's alright with you, sir."

"No, no. Take them if you have to." Roy turned around. "Lansen, Hawkeye- get over here."

"Sir." The officer and enlisted man walked over to the duo and presented themselves with a salute.

Armstrong nodded to Roy and said, "All right, you two, let's go. I believe Captain Zunis is wanting a quick briefing."

"Sir."

0834; Ishbal; Isbalan Base; Room 27

"So, you were about five miles till you got to the river checkpoint, and five miles to trek, away from the first main checkpoint?" Zunis asked, somewhat disgusted at the team's performance. "You weren't even inside enemy lines yet, and it still took you till daybreak?"

"Yes, sir, but with respect," started Riza, "the current's speed was very low and at only certain points did it speed up, for example, near rocks and rapids."

"I don't care, Hawkeye," said Zunis, banging his fist on the table. "We were expecting you to call in around daybreak. We waited hours; the whole crew was fearing that something happened. Armstrong's second-in-command prompted me to phone in, after we heard some news...

"That Chief Mustang negotiated with the rebels and even turned them in."

Lansen and Hawkeye both looked at each other.

"And apparently, you ran into Mustang, seeing that you all seemed to come into this makeshift base at the exact same time. When we got the specifics about Mustang and this 'secret' base, we decided to stop on by. It was a lot closer to you guys than the FOB so we thought that it'd help you guys some."

"Thank you, sir."

"But," started Zunis. "That performance worried us _sick_. _Your_ performance was pitiful. I expected much more out of you, Lieutenant Hawkeye, especially since Lansen is your mentee and this was his first mission-"

"Captain, don't take it out on the lieutenant," Lansen interrupted. "The mission was a little bit delayed but that was mainly the specialist's fault." Lansen was speaking in third person. "This specialist didn't expect the trek to be all that hard and the main reason for the team's delay was because of this specialist's lack in stamina and this specialist's clumsiness. The lieutenant simply helped this specialist in the trek, adjustings of the ghillie, quick briefings on keeping alert, and to keep hydrated at all times- especially while in the ghillie suit."

"She's a good mentor, you're saying, Lansen?"

"Yes, sir."

There was a loud knock on the door and Colonel Armstrong walked in. Behind him was the chief. Everyone sprang to their feet and saluted quickly at the higher ranking officers' presence. The colonel moved to the side and let the chief walk in.

"Chief Mustang is returning to Central- the train's conductor is running on a tight schedule." Roy crossed his arms as Armstrong spoke. "Since the operation has been accomplished in a more... nonviolent way, I have been ordered by Chief Mustang that all soldiers who were not initially stationed at forward operating base Fort Chinook should return with him."

Roy took his cap off and tucked it between his arm and torso. He scratched his head, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes.

"Does that mean that we have to return to Central under your entourage, sir?" Riza asked.

"Exactly," Armstrong and Mustang answered.

0916; Ishbal; The Treeline Where That New Train Is Hidden

The train was packed. There weren't all that many cars and a company of about 200 soldiers and platoon of MPs, were about to get packed in it altogether. The last two cars were coach class and in the last car was... what you would call first class, with compartment doors and all. Initially, the only reason there were so many cars attached to the caravan, rather than one or two when Mustang's covert meeting transportation, was to throw off any enemies. That way, it'd take longer for the enemies to search the train, rather than have one car altogether and make it obvious that Mustang was in that car.

And that little setup just did some good in the long run, because of all that extra space, it provided room to the extra company of men.

The two coach cars were bleeding, full of capacity. Even the officers, meaning lieutenants and captains had to bunker down with the non-commissioned officers and the enlisted men because of the lack of room on the train.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Zunis asked, the second he boarded the first coach class car/ second car overall. He was one of the last people on board and after seeing how the first car was fulled up, he went to the second. Didn't do much good since several soldiers were sitting on the floor of the car, having nowhere to sit.

Lansen peered over Zunis's shoulder, also being one of the last to board, and sighed. There was nowhere to sit but the floor.

"Cap'n Zunis! Over here!" Havoc yelled. Zunis and Lansen turned around towards the front of the car and saw the second lieutenant waving at them. "Lansen, you, too! C'mon!" The enlisted grunt and the junior officer looked at each other, than squeezed their way through crowded seats and soldiers to get to the lieutenant.

Havoc stood by the car door and once Kelvin and Luke had neared him, he opened the door. It showed the outside world and hooked to the car was the car in front of it- the 'first class' compartment car. They stepped across, to the car and opened the door, revealing a long hallway and compartments on either side.

"I saved us a comp," Havoc said, pointing to the one he was seated in hours before. "The other em-pees took the majority of these compartments, as Mustang's bodyguard escort and the like." He threw the door open-

"Oh, sorry, Chief. Wrong slot," Havoc apologized when he saw that it was the wrong compartment and Roy was sitting in there, staring out the window. Riza sat across from him, her mouth open as if she had just said something. Havoc immediately slid the door shut and went to the one across from the previous.

Already inside the compartment were Denny Bloch and Maria Ross. Both went red immediately as if something just happened between the two of them. Havoc attempted to hold back a chuckle. "Something happen between you two?" he asked.

"No, sir," Bloch immediately answered.

Everyone sat down. Two to three to a seat. Bloch was seated by the window and Ross sat by the window, across from him. Next to Ross was Lansen, who was squished in the middle between Ross and Zunis- who was seated closest to the door. Across from Zunis in the same seat as Bloch was Havoc.

The train lurched forward. Lansen pulled out a pack of cards and everyone immediately went to playing blackjack.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Zunis asked after Ross, the dealer, had hit him with a seven of spades.

Havoc shrugged, debating whether or not to hit or stay. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean," said Zunis. "You do too, right Lansen?"

"Yes, sir," Luke agreed. His cards were squared away, twenty-one exactly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bloch asked. Ross listened curiosly as well, wanting to know the story. Bloch then told Ross he needed a hit... and another hit. He got a jack, going overboard. "I fold," he said.

"Okay," said Havoc, his cards in hand and shrugging again, nearly revealing his numbers. "So I accidentally threw the door open with Mustang and Hawkeye in there... alone."

"You what?" Ross said, alarmed.

"Wait, didn't they split up?" Bloch asked.

Havoc tried to hide his nervousness. "Yeah... They split up. That don't mean that Hawkeye can't play as Mustang's prime aid-de-camp bodyguard, right? They still got their jobs to do." Havoc placed his arms and hands back down on the table. He kept poker-faced about the cards and the Mustang-Hawkeye ordeal.

"But wasn't the whole point of Hawkeye protecting Mustang was because she loved him?" Ross asked. She said that in the most nonchalant way, it was as if she were talking about the weather. "I mean, why bother when she doesn't feel that way about him anymore?"

"Huh?" several people said at once, excluding Havoc, who also knew that truth.

"You're kidding, right?" Ross said. "You guys have never noticed that?" she said, staring at Bloch and Zunis. Lansen, the newbie, was, well, a newbie. He didn't know the backtales of Mustang and Hawkeye. Ross shook her head, then turned to look at Havoc.

Havoc looked away. He couldn't break the secret to two more people. It was unclear if Lansen already concluded that Roy and Riza were going through with _it_ again, seeing that he _was _at the oasis, and Zunis was a total question mark. But he couldn't tell Maria and Denny. Mustang would chew him out big...

Everyone simultaneously placed their cards down. Lansen cheered, having won on exactly twenty-one. He collected everyone's money, except the dealer's.

"Another round?" Ross asked, collecting the cards. Everyone shook their heads, signifying they were through with the game. Lansen eagerly pocketed his newfound cash of thirty-four dollars as Maria handed him back his cards.

0937; Ishbal; The Train; Roy's Compartment

"Then what was Havoc doing here?" Riza asked. "As far as I was concerned, he didn't have any missions assigned to him in the week I was deployed."

Roy sighed. "One of the generals ordered Havoc to be my driver to the train station. He ordered Havoc to stay with me in case I didn't give him a time for him to come pick me up after the mission. I wasn't sure how long the conference would take, so I had no choice but to bring him with me."

It was Riza's turn to sigh.

"You can cut the act now, Riza," said Roy, looking away from the window and making gentle eye contact.

"Sir, we're still in a working environment," Riza replied in the same emotionless monotone.

Roy sighed again. "We're on a _train_, Riza. When we get to HQ, _then_ we'll be in a working environment. We're alone- we can talk freely."

"Lest you forget," Riza said, her eyes wandering to her left, which was where the compartment door was, "Havoc is five feet away from us."

"He knows, Riza. We don't have to hide it from him."

"_And _Bloch, Ross, Lansen, and Zunis are in Havoc's car as we speak."

"Havoc'll take care of it," said Roy, also staring at the door. "I don't have a doubt in my mind that he'll try to keep our seeing-each-other secret as low as possible. He wouldn't dare leak it, so help me God, he'll be in for a rough, rough time. As for Lansen and the em-pees, I gave them a talk before we boarded the train about my hugging you on the dinghy. I said that I still had feelings for you, and it was an accident that I let my feelings escape me. I reminded them that the fraternization rule does not apply unless there are _at least_ two people involved."

There were two seconds of silence.

"Who's Zunis?" Roy asked.

"Captain Kelvin Zunis? He's Havoc and Breda's company captain; he works under Armstrong's regiment. He was the man in charge of the observation team- in this case, me and Lansen. He was the one who radioed in while we were on the boat, informing us of the mission's cancellation."

"Right," said Roy. Riza reached behind her neck and rubbed it, feeling somewhat awkward. Her hand came out covered in black paint. The camo paint from earlier didn't wear off on the back of her neck, but she was sure that it had. After jumping into the water (twice, if I may add), she was positive that all the paint had worn off. From the look of Luke's face, his paint had worn off, too. Riza knew the paint on her face had worn off, but why was the back of her neck still painted?

"So, um," started Roy. "You know that furlough that all of HQ is gonna have, right? The one in a few weeks?" He twindled his forefingers.

"Yes, sir."

"Roy," the man corrected.

Falling to Roy's stubborness and his demands, Riza rolled her eyes, then said, "_Roy._"

"I like that," said Roy, snapping his fingers and thrusting his forefinger at her. "_Roy. Roy._ That sounds good. _Roy_. You think you can keep saying it like that? The way my name rolls off your tongue is just phenomenal. I mean-" Riza gave him a look that said 'Roar' (not Roy, roar...).

Roy pressed his palms forward. "Easy now." He coughed forcibly. "Anyhow, I was saying, um, about the leave... Well, I was thinking we could go out east. I know the east is like... drabby desert, but I have this... other place, you could call it. I haven't been there in a while. It's an awesome place, Riza," Roy said, motioning his hands. "You'd love it there. It's the real beauty of the east and it's away from the big bustling city. It's right."

He stood and sat next to Riza, much to her surprise. "You know, for the time we've been together, we've rarely ever been... you know, alone. There's always something popping up, whether it has to do with work, or the feds, or something else, but this time it'll be just the two of us- like you told me last week on our way to HQ. And no one will even know. Not Command, not the feds, not Havoc- there'll be no one there and there'll be no one that could interrupt our vacation." Roy put an arm around her and gave the famous flirtitious grin. "Trust me," he said, grabbing her hand. "You won't forget it."

Their faces were centimeters apart and before either knew it, they were engaged in full mouth to mouth contact. He pressed down on her, so he was now laying on top of her in a nearly... sexual intercourse position. **(A/N: I honestly fell to the floor, rolling on my ass when I wrote the last 4 words, plus the dot-dot-dot)** It was evident Roy wanted to deepen the kiss; however, Riza would not let him.

If Riza didn't know any better, she'd think that Roy was up to something. Something only a devious man like him could plan in his own devious mind. The signs were obvious. The way he spoke, how he grinned, how he held her hand, how he was kissing her, the way his eyes glimmered- there was definitely something big being plotted in his head.

And Riza was determined to find out what.

Slow-motion. **(A/N: Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move it, slow motion for me... That came ot of nowhere... But, yes, that is an actual song...)**

Out of the corner of her eye, Riza's sharp vision caught the twitching of their compartment door, meaning someone was about to walk in. Awesome timing. Her slow-mo sights caught it on time, but in doing so, she dropped her guard and Roy's tongue was free to roam around in her mouth. Curse the ability of having to multi-multi-multi-task- even she could not do that.

Now she had to multi-multi-multi-multi-task. One, in the two seconds that would probably mean the end of her and Roy's career, she had to watch the door. Two, do her best to keep her virginity- given their position. Three, get Roy's tongue out of her mouth. And four, get Roy's attention that doom in the form of a door opener was coming- _that_ was the hardest.

_Spectacular_, she thought. She hiked her leg up and tried to warn Roy by kicking at him and trying to push him away. _Idiot_, she continued to think. One millisecond later, Riza knew that the door was half open and she kicked Roy in the gut... hard... with the heel of her boot.

Roy couldn't take a hint for his life. Spectacular really was the word.

However, he did notice something was wrong and separated (but, _technically_ didn't exactly get off her). He held his side where Riza just kicked him and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the intruder beat him to the punch.

Havoc stumbled in, falling on his knees. "Chief, you've gotta help me- _I'll_ leave now." Havoc blinked, deciding to change his sentence structure, and turned around to return to his compartment. _Bad timing... I interrupted something... again. Jean Havoc, you jackass_, he thought to himself.

Roy groaned, getting up from his position. "What is it Havoc?" he snarled, sounding very irritated, and trying to look like he hadn't been doing what he had done. He brushed some stray bangs away, only to have them fall back into his eyes. He moved over, giving Riza the oppurtunity to sit up and also attempt to look like she hadn't been doing what she had been doing.

Roy looked at his hands. Was that black paint? Where did that come from?

"Yup, I did interrupt something," Havoc muttered, answering his own question, having noticed Roy's tone, and said, "Uh, well, it can wait." Havoc started to leave, but Roy grabbed him by his black T-shirt collar, his hands brushing Havoc's neck.

"Havoc, spit it out," he growled. _See, there is never a moment of me and Riza alone. What did I just say two minutes ago? What did I just say? Remind me, someone. _Roy thought back to his speech about the place in the east.

"All right, all right!" Havoc said. "The guys and Ross were pressuring me. They're making moves and playing pawns and trying to get me to jerk out the secret. I don't know what to do- I say one thing, then they say something else! I can't handle the pressure," Havoc whined, gripping his forehead in frustration and having his bangs slip through his fingers.

"Case in point," said Havoc. "I say that you don't have feelings for Hawkeye to straighten some things out and then Luke says that you said that that you did have feelings for her, but she didn't- so that isn't actually fraternization! He claims you told him and the em-pees that. And then Ross says that you, Riza, _do_ have feelings for Chief, following the statement that Luke said, since you protect him and all- going with the alibi that no one is that dedicated in protecting someone for no particular reason- unless that person loved the person she was protecting! And then Zunis says something about, I dunno, something about settling down over something with Riza thinking about it and telling him-"

Riza froze up at that. Oh, Zunis may be a captain, but he's going to be in for it.

"And Bloch said that-"

"That's enough, Havoc," said Roy, rubbing his temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"So, what do I do?" Havoc asked bluntly.

"Riza," said Roy. "Can you answer that? My head's burning from his rant."

"Yes, sir-"

"Roy."

"Right, sir... I mean, Roy."

"Riza," said Havoc. "Tell me what to do. Chief thinks _he's_ getting a headache, but my head's about to burst _big_."

Roy pictured Havoc's head exploding and his brains scattering all around the compartment. The brain smashed against the window in juicy, bloody parts. Roy chuckled silently.

Havoc took a seat across from the couple. Riza sighed. "Havoc, tell them that I will line them in front of the targets in the shooting range and I will shoot _grapes_- not apples- off the top of their heads."

"What about Captain Zunis? He's higher ranking than you."

"I'll think of something."

"But will the grape thing work? You never miss."

Riza gave an out of character smirk. "That doesn't mean I _can't_ miss. I'll be shooting at, I don't know, I'll pity them. Maybe fifty yards with a carbine, no scope attached. That ought to scare them."

"Uh," Havoc stammered, bewildered. She had never done something so cruel. "If you say so, Riza." He nodded at both of them, apologized for having possibly interrupted something and crawled out.

Riza sighed and leaned her head against Roy's shoulder.

"You're an idiot," she muttered.

"It's not my fault the compartment doors don't have locks." Roy rested his chin on top of her head. She smelled like gunpowder- of course-, vegetation, and saltwater. The combination aura of a seaman at seas in the navy after coming from an uninhabited exotic island.

Riza noticed that Roy was exactly the same- except he didn't smell like gunpowder. He didn't smell like ash either- he hadn't burned a thing for a while.

"It was clear that I didn't want to go that far," Riza answered, her head still resting on Roy's shoulder.

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry; it was my fault. Entirely. I shouldnt've done that. I knew you didn't want to."

Riza suddenly felt guilty. With Roy apologizing like that, she didn't feel all that... good. "I'm sorry, too."

"Don't be, Riza." Roy lifted himself off of her head and tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have done it, and let's leave it at that. Besides, it was only Havoc, right?"

"Right."

Roy gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and brought her closer to him.

1143; The Train; Havoc's Compartment

Havoc returned with everyone eyeing him.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Zunis asked, crossing his arms.

"The bathroom," was Havoc's simple lie reply. He sat down at his seat across from Zunis.

"Impossible," said Bloch. "I was just there some few minutes ago and I didn't see you at all."

"I... went to the other one in the other car," Havoc lied again, turning his head and motioning with his thumb to the other end of the car and towards the adjoining car.

"Wait," said Ross, having had noticed something when Havoc turned his neck. Havoc made a small noise, somewhat like a, "Huh?" and Ross frowned. "Turn back around, Lieutenant Havoc," she instructed.

"Oh... kay...?" said the second lieutenant. He did as he was told.

"Good stay like that." Ross reached over stared deeply at Havoc's neck. "What's that black stuff you have on the back of your neck, Havoc?"

"What black stuff?" he asked, still turned and completely lost in what they were talking about.

"Wait a minute," said Lansen. He reached over and stroked Havoc's neck with his index finger. He rubbed it with his thumb, trying to analyze what the substance was. "I know this stuff," he said, smacking his finger and thumb together. "This is the paint Hawkeye and I used for camouflaging our skins."

Everyone stared at Havoc as he turned around.

"You went there didn't you?" Zunis questioned.

Havoc sighed. "On behalf of my higher ranking superiors, I cannot answer that question." Havoc raised his right hand.

"I'm _am_ your higher ranking officer."

"But, _you're_ not higher than _him_."

Bloch nodded. "That concluds today's argument. The jury finds the defendent guilt of... _going there_."

1148; Central; BOQ

"Uh, Al," Ed started. "We need to talk."

Alphonse dropped his alchemy book and joined his brother at the kitchen table, who was currently eating a roll of bread. "Okay, Brother." Al sat across from his older brother. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, um, you've been back for nearly a week and it seems that we're all right, now," Ed stammered, fingering his bread roll. "Right?"

"Uh, I guess, so," Al said. Behind them, Winry stood at the top of the staircase, her back pressed against the wall. She stood hidden and the brothers were unaware of her eavesdropping.

"Well, there's no easy way for me to say this, Al, but..." Ed looked down at the wood table finish. "I'm sorry, Al." Alphonse blinked. "I'm sorry about everything. The alchemy exam in particular. It's my fault you got cut. I'm really sorry, Al."

Al tried to smile. "I already forgave you, Brother. I thought that it was obvious."

"Huh?" Ed said.

"I forgave you when I heard what Mustang said... about my jumping advantage for the next exam."

Ed's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course, Brother. You're my brother. I can't stay mad at you, no matter what stupid, idiotic things you do." Al gave a closed, sympathetic grin. "Even if General Mustang didn't make that decision, I wouldn't have it in me to stay mad at you."

"Uh," Ed started, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, thanks, Al. I mean it, really."

Winry descended the stairs with a grin on her face as well.

"You're looking awfully perky, Winry. I thought you'd sleep till dusk, seeing the all-nighter you pulled on my automail touch-up," Ed commented, seeing her coming down from the staircase.

"Very funny, Ed," Winry said, her smile disappearing and turning into a mocked frown. She whacked the teenage alchemist upside the head.

"Ow," Ed said, trying to tender the bump. "Oh, wait that didn't hurt. It wasn't a wrench." Ed glanced oddly at Winry. "You're being kind to me, too. Why?"

"I'm _always_ kind, Ed," Winry corrected, threatening the Elric boy with the back of her hand so she could whack him again.

"Yeah, kind in the eyes of the devil," Ed muttered, sipping at his orange juice. Winry whacked him, Al snickered, and Ed choked on his orange juice.

"Isn't it great to be juvenile?" Al said, placing his right hand on his chin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed ranted.

"Oh, nothing." Al said, trying to look as innocent as possible by smiling and blinking at the ceiling. Al analyzed what he just said and what he just did. He thought back on the days with him, Mustang, and Hawkeye. How the three of them would try to pull a crazy stunt and get Ed and Winry together. Wow, what ever happened to that?

Ed stood up and put his glass in the sink. "Anyhow, I got to get to HQ early today." Ed's normal work schedule started at fifteen-hundred. "I have to see something about Mustang."

"I'm going, too, Brother," Al said. "I need to see Mustang, too."

Ed shrugged, putting on his black jacket. "All right. Winry, you want to come?"

Winry looked up at Ed in surprise. "You've never asked me to come to Headquarters with you. You're not usually as nice."

"Yeah, well," Ed pitched his voice in an attempt to make it sound like Winry's. "I'm _always_ nice."

"Just for that," Winry started, sticking her index finger out. "I'm going with you guys. I'm going to go talk to Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Uh, okay..." Ed said.

**A/N: Ooh, why did I end it here? Because it was too long... Well, I would've ended this chapter to where they were on the train, but then I remembered I had to throw the series' gist people- Ed, Al, Winry- the like. But I could've cut some stuff from here and I could've thrown it into the next chapter- except for one thing.**

**(YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS IF YOU READ THE CHAPTER A/Ns)**

**My mouse is, like, dead for some reason and I had to improvise by using my keyboard. But since my mouse ain't working, I can't highlight/ select, so I can't cut. That's so screwed. If someone knows how to select/highlight on the keyboard, tell me puh-leez. I know select all, but I just want select.**

**I love it when Havoc 'interrupts' 'something'. It's so awesome- his bad timing for **_**everything **_**just makes me...Wow. And when Roy was making out with Riza, I was totally laughing my ass off. I dunno why, but when I do scenes like that (for the pity of you guys) just makes me laugh. Maybe it's the root beer or the sugar packets, but... WHOOOOO! -does wave-**

**(YOU KNOW THIS NEXT PART, TOO)**

**Speaking of bad timing, sorry for the long wait, too. My comp's on safe mode and I can't get it off. And because it's on safe mode, I can't get my AOL going. Dammit. Bad timing to DIE computer!! Very, **_**very**_** bad timing. Jeez. Well, by the time I post this chapter, you could conclude that my comp has been fixed and by then, I probably would have the next chapter done. Sigh... However, I did NOT get my comp fixed.**

**DAMN YOU, YOU OLD RAGTAG COMPUTER OF WINDOWS ME MATERIAL FROM THE LAST DECADE!!!!... YOU (-bleep-)ING -(-bleep-)!!! YOU'RE A (-bleep-) AND A (-bleep-) AND A (-bleep-)DAMN (-bleep-)ING (-bleep-), YOU GREAT BIG (-blank-)ING (-blank-) YOU (-blank-)!!! (-blank-) (-blank-) IDIOT (-blank-) CHEAP (-blank/bleep-) (-blank-blank-bleep-bleep-blank-bleep)ING (-blank-bleep-)**

**Stupid computer... But it got me this far, so... I'll give it... **_**some **_**credit. Evil computer...**

**Dude, another long chapter. Loooooonnnnnnngggggg. It was worth the wait, right? I mean there was some marshmallow in there, too. (When I say marshmallow, I mean fluff... Don't ask why I use marshmallow... I think it's obvious).**

**TRL/TLFTR: (I already mentioned you in the upstate author's note, well, you were mentioned!) Free Hero (yeah... the rifle range... you do that), Cheeseycraziness, C.A.M.E.O.1and Only, LoonyBin08... and well... you guys on the top a/n. I'm afraid someone might walk in on me any moment (I'm putting this chapter up secretly; I'm not supposed to be doing this...) so, I can't really waste time. Word...**

**Oh, yeah, putting up the ch. 37 and so on (I uploaded everything from now to 36) will be a bear of a challenge cuz it takes _patience_. Sniper law: "Patience is a virtue" (Yeah, it is a sniper law). That is about the only thing that keeps my head together. Telling myself if that I want to be in the USMC and be a sniper, then I gotta have my patience. _Patience_.**

**Well, you've read it. Chapter... what is this? 32? 32?**

**Roy: -comes out from the restaurant kitchen with a ladle- Yup. 32, Sniper-Two.**

**Me: Who's Sniper One? ...Oh, that was a dumb question.**

**-Meanwhile, Riza is out in the forest, in a tree, looking for some good prey for Roy to cook in the 5-Star Restaurant. She sees the buck. Point. Aim. Shoot.-**


	33. The Reason I Do This Is To Piss You Off

**A/N: Since school's started and I loathe waking up early. But if I hate waking up at 0725, then I'm gonna be in torture once I get to Marine Boot Camp, where they wake up at... I don't remember, but it's earlier than dawn. Yes, for those of you who don't know, I have an obsession over the U.S. Marine Corps... **

**Chapter 33**

**The Only Sense In Doing This Is To Piss You Off**

1218; Central HQ; Command

Edward Elric led the way to General Mustang's office, walking confidently. Behind him, standing to either his left or right, was Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell. They made a few turns, passing several higher ranking officers. Alphonse had to constantly remind his older brother to skip to the side and give a form of obeisance. The three were near the office- about to make a turn, they were- but a door opened, stopping the trio. Ed moved to the side and saluted. Al, although not yet of military personnel, also moved to the wall and saluted. Winry stared at both brothers, her back pressed against the wall.

"Oh, the FullMetal Alchemist!" General Corsair greeted, nearly walking into the prodigy. "And FullMetal's younger brother."

"Uh, good afternoon, sir," Ed said. Al nodded to Corsair. Winry nodded back, giving a greeted smile.

"You going to introduce me to your gal?" Corsair said, pointing to Winry.

Al laughed as a blush of bright red flew across both adolescents' face. Ed glared angrilly at the tiled floor as Winry rubbed her arm up and down, looking at a blank wall to her left.

"Oh, don't tell me that she's a relative rather than you're girlfriend," Corsair said, halfway to an apology for the possible conclusion. "Because if that's the case, then... well, you're not... incest are you?"

Al almost fell to the floor at the general's remark; however, he held himself back professionally, only snickering loudly.

Ed looked up, one side begging himself not to lashout at the general. Somehow, Edward managed to lift his head and muttered, _not_ _yelled_, "She's _not_ my girlfriend-"

"She's a close friend of ours," Al interrupted, lifting a finger. He moved closer to the general and whispered, "Sorry, sir, but my brother's a little sensitive on that."

"Right, right," Corsair whispered back. Al uneasily slid away and returned to his recent spot.

"I'm Winry Rockbell," she introduced, sticking her hand out. "I'm very honored to meet another general of the army."

"Another general?" Corsair said, running a hand through his blonde-gray hair. "Oh, are you guys here to see Marshal Mustang again?"

"Yup," Ed said, recovering from the 'girlfriend' trauma. Ed nodded confidently as Al gave a small smile of agreement.

Corsair switched the folders that were cradled in his right arm and elbow to his left. He scratched behind his ear. "Well, sorry FullMetal. Bad timing again. The Chief's not in."

Ed frowned. "What, he out to lunch?"

"No."

"Then where is he?" Ed demanded. A look of clumsiness crossed Ed's face at the exact time Corsair raised an eyebrow; the only thing holding him back form reprimanding the young major was the fact that he had grandchildren who were backsassing teenagers as well. "Sir," Edward quickly added.

"That information is top secret, Major Elric," Corsair said, drawing his eyelids closed.

Ed crossed his arms. "Great," he muttered.

"Don't blame yourself, kid," said Corsair. "Chief Mustang's a busy man. He's always running around the country crazy, being who he is and all. His life's a lot more complex now, seeing that the furlough is coming and that the pre-"

Corsair ended his sentence there, realizing what he was about to say. "You guys and gal want to wait the usual?"

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Corsair led the group around the hallway. The oak doors loomed over them threateningly. He thrust a key into the lock and picked it and opened the door, leading the teenagers inside. Corsair remembered the distinct orders Mustang gave him some twelve hours before.

_Do not let anyone in this office, Corsair._

It couldn'tve been more blunt and down to the point, but what Mustang didn't say was "do not let anyone in this office _suite"_. The teens seated themselves on either of the two leather sofas.

"I'm going out to lunch," said Corsair. "So don't try anything funny. General Grumman's break is over in a few minutes and I'll send him in here to make some small talk with you. Luckily, he doesn't have any meetings or luncheons today. The whole few weeks before the HQ furlough has been packed."

Ed nodded, understanding the older man- he was probably in his fifties or sixties. "I understand... sir."

"Good. One other thing," Corsair lifted a finger. "I don't know exactly when Chief Mustang'll be back, so if he doesn't show up at all today, well, tough luck. He'll probably be in tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Ed felt he should salute at this time and did. His automail made a few unneccessary noises as he gave the gesture. Corsair left and Ed dropped his salute.

"What it takes to be a dog of the military," he muttered, staring at his fist that he continued to clench and unclench. "The nerve." Ed plopped back down onto the leather seat, staring at the ceiling. Ed leaned forward and picked a couple books off of the coffee table that separated him and Winry from Al.

The book's title was particularly boring and had no scale for eyecatching. The hardcover of it was a deep shade of brown. The title strewn across it couldn't sum the book down. Mainly, it was about political law and sciences if you could break the big words to that. Not only that, but it seemed to give that aura of world history and other boring stuff only an old, wound up politician would read.

Considering all the other books on table, this boring book seemed to be in much better shape. The others looked as if they haven't been touched in a while, since there was a small layer of dust on them. Yet seeing it's condition, Mustang must've found this interesting _somehow_.

Ed opened to the first page. Surprisingly, there was nothing written in it. Ed turned another page and another... and another. They were blank.

"Al, take a look at this," Ed said.

Al cocked his head to the side and leaned over the book with a hint of curiosity.

"It's blank, Brother."

"I know, Al... but there's something wrong with it. See, look at the title." Ed closed the book and showed Al the cover. It was completely professional.

"Who's the author?" Al asked.

Ed chewed on the inside of his cheek until he found the author's sole name on the inside of the cover. "It says... Gusnamt."

Al blinked. "Gusnamt... Gusnamt..." Al ran the name through his head. "That name is familiar, Brother."

It was Ed's turn to blink. He hadn't the slightest idea what his younger brother was talking about. "I don't remember a... 'Gusnamt' or anyone." Ed rolled his eyes to the back of his head- more or less- and shook his head. "Uh, no, Al, I don't know a Gusnamt."

"Gusnamt," Al repeated. "Gusnamt..."

While his brother continued to run the name through the memory banks of his brain, Ed continued to explore the book, turning it page by page, analyzing it carefully for a hint of some clue. "This might be some sort of... game," Ed said, turning another page.

Al couldn't get the name. "I don't know, Brother. Maybe we shouldn't be digging through Mustang's stuff like this."

Ed ignored Al's advice and turned another page just as Winry leaned in to join the fun. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation; she didn't have to ask what was going on. Ed turned another page- this time there was writing. It looked like a roughly drawn calendar of that month. The last three weeks were highlighted in a bright yellow and on one certain date, the number was circled altogether in red.

"What do you think that means?" Winry asked.

"I'm thinking," started Ed, "that these three weeks are the furlough- no, they _are_ the furlough. It's Central HQ's leave party. For civilians, I could translate a leave to like... a vacation. I don't know what this day means, since it's circled in red and all."

"Turn the page," Winry tempted. Al glanced at her.

Ed turned the page and his and Al's heart skipped a beat simultaneously, feeling that they had just reached the climax of this mystery.

The page cut deep, literally. There was a hole that cut into the next pages about three inches deep on all sides. It was cut to about a square, three inches deep, three inches wide, and three inches long. And in that cube-square was a cubed item covered in velvet.

Ed's heart skipped another beat. He knew what this was and it only took a second to figure it out. He's seen it before.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

Al blinked and used his index finger to stroke the box. "It's velvet. An expensive kind." Al opened the box.

The entire trio gasped, even Ed, who already knew what it had been.

"Is that an-"

"Can't be, though..."

"But, that's-"

"Wait..."

"It's not possible!" Al and Winry exclaimed, staring at each other, then toward Ed, who barely made a racket. Noticing Ed's calmness, Al and Winry peered in closer toward Ed.

"What do you know?" Winry asked, skeptically.

Ed shrugged. "I... I'm just... speechless," he stammered, trying to come up with an answer. Amazing- even Edward wanted to keep the fact that he already knew Mustang was going to propose to Riza. But he only knew that much. He was positive they broke up, especially after Mustang's rant about how they were now just co-workers and nothing more, except as friends.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help solve anything."

Ed looked at the book, trying to read it out. Then he stared at the box. His eyebrows nearly touched in his investigative scowl. "I see," said Ed. "It's a cover-up."

"What do you mean by that, Brother?-"

There was a loud, sharp knock on the door. Panicking, Ed scrambled for the box on the table. He juggled it, as if it were a hot, metal object in his hands. In his haste, Ed nearly caused the two ends of the box to part, nearly dropping whatever object was inside. Ed quickly clipped it back together, the ring having not fallen out, and scrambled to get it right-side-up. He jammed it in the book, shut it, and stacked it on top of the other books.

The door opened and an old man in military uniform with general bars walked in.

Ed stood up and saluted at Lieutenant General Grumman.

1247; 40 Miles To Central City; 70 Miles To Central City Train Station

"Sir," Whitcomb said, walking into Havoc's compartment. Zunis and Bloch were making some small talk, while Havoc and Lansen were playing another round of cards- this time, playing a non-betting game called 'Speed'. Ross had gone out to use the restroom.

Havoc looked up at Whitcomb and turned back to his cards. He was losing to Lansen, who had four cards left in his hands, all of them sequential- a five of spades, a six of hearts, a seven of spades, and an eight of clovers. Havoc had a full five in his hands- jack of clovers, ace of spades, two of diamonds, three of hearts, seven of diamonds- and one in his deck- a six of diamonds.

Havoc and Lansen flipped. The numbers- a three and a king of diamonds- matched Havoc's two and three. He was tied.

"What, Jacoby?" Jean said, chewing furiously on his unlit cigarette.

They flipped again. One number was a four of spades. Lansen won, dropping his cards on the pile with the four in sequential order. "Speed," he said.

Havoc sighed and dropped his cards. "You got a knack for this kinda stuff, kid."

"Thank you, sir," said Lansen, gathering his cards together and shaping it up.

Whitcomb cleared his throat. "Sir, I was informed that the train will be arriving at Central Station- behind it, in the trees- in approximately twenty minutes."

Havoc nodded. "All right, all right. Thank you, and you're dismissed."

Whitcomb nodded, but didn't leave. Havoc looked up at the em-pee. "You need something else, Jacoby?"

Whitcomb raised a finger. "Yeah, Jean. Um, the conductor told the soldier who told me that the train was coming in right-soon told me to tell you to tell the Chief."

Havoc stood and clasped his hands together. "Right then. No problem." Jacoby, now a corporal in his military police ranks, moved to the side and let his friend pass into the narrow hallway. Havoc closed his compartment door and about-faced. The Chief's compartment door stood in his sights.

Havoc reached for the handle, about to slide the door open. But he instantly drew his hand back, as if he had touched a lit stove. He grit his teeth in frustration and nervousness. Shaking his head, he reached for it again, but then hesitated, drawing his hand back.

"What's up?" Whitcomb said, after eyeing his friend redo the process.

"I... can't do this," said Havoc. "It's too hard."

Whitcomb raised an eyebrow. "What's hard about it?"

"Everything."

"All you're supposed to do is open the door and say, "Excuse me, Chief 'slash' General Mustang, but I heard the train will be arriving in twenty minutes. Get yourself ready, sir"," Whitcomb said, mocking Jean's tone.

Havoc frowned. "It's harder than you think. Four hours ago, I went in Mustang and Hawkeye's compartment at a... bad time."

"A bad time, huh? What, you catch them dishing out some love in there or something?" Whitcomb laughed with his arms folded across his chest. Little did he know, that was exactly what Jean had witnessed in there- more or less.

"Uh..." Havoc stammered.

"Knock," Whitcomb suggested. "Knock if you're concerned, Jean."

Havoc's face couldn'tve looked more blank. It was an obvious solution. He gave a slight nod toward his gradeschool buddy, and balled his hand into a fist. He knocked on his knuckles. There wasn't an answer.

"Try it again," Whitcomb added. Jean did so. Still nothing.

"Maybe I'll open it this time," said Havoc. He slid the door open, slowly, as to warn him ahead of time in case he heard 'something' or he caught some 'movement' at the corner of his eye; if he did, he would automatically slide the door shut and pretend he saw nothing. It would be a flawless plan, thought Havoc, if it weren't for Riza having the sharpest eyes and ears the military had to offer.

Havoc didn't hear or see anything; he stuck his head inside and peered around. His eyes landed to his right, on the right bench. He smiled softly at the sight of his alledged sister sleeping on their commanding officer's lap- using his lap as a pillow. He, however, sat straight up. His arms were crossed and his head bobbed up and down loosely on his neck as the train rode on. His eyes were half-open, as if he were fighting the urge to sleep. He did not notice the second lieutenant half-smoker at the door.

Havoc didn't know what to do. He stepped one foot in. His body blocked the entranceway still, preventing Whitcomb to take a look-see inside.

"Chief," Havoc whispered. "Hey, Chief."

"Rmmm," Mustang grunted trying to bring some life into his eyelids and keep them up. Roy titled his head up and blinked. He saw Havoc's blurred figure almost instantly. "What'dya want, Ha-vuhk?" he said, still half-asleep and trying to regain his wits.

"We're about to stop- twenty minutes, sir."

"Uh-huh. I hear ya," he groaned. He unfolded his arms and rubbed his face with the palm of his right hand. The other hand wandered down to Riza, who was still sleeping soundly. He let his hand rest on the top of her head.

"All right, Chief. I'll be back at five," said Havoc, giving a two-finger derogatory salute and exiting. Jacoby eyed him suspiciously as Havoc turned on his heel to his own compartment. "What? There was nothing," Havoc commented, shrugging his shoulders.

Jacoby nodded. "As you say, Jean. As you say."

1253; Central City; Central City Train Station

Roy groaned, shifting his weight slightly after Havoc had left. "Riza. Riza." He brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Riza, come on. You have to get up. We're about to dock soon."

She stirred and subconsciously brought a hand to her face, rubbing at her eyes. She blinked and lifted her head off of Roy's lap. He smiled at her, still half-drowsy.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked, feeling that her hair had been let down. It didn't take a space technician (whatever that was, in their world) to conclude that her boyfriend- flame alchemist-commanding officer took the liberty of doing so.

"I dunno," Roy answered, scratching the back of his neck. "I think you fell asleep for, maybe, some four hours."

"Did you get any sleep?" Riza asked. She eyed him, waiting for his answer. Roy shook his head- a definite no. "Nothing?" Roy shook his head. "None at all?" Roy, once again, turned his head side to side.

"Uh, but I did doze off for a few minutes maybe. My eyelids were feeling heavy, but I really didn't let myself get some sleep."

"When was the last time you actually had some _real_ sleep?"

"Uh... I fell asleep on the train for about three hours when I was getting here. I woke up around three, I think. And before that, I might've gotten an hour or two's worth of sleep at the office." Roy waited for her to reprimand him for doing that, however, she remained sober in the non-protocol-ish way.

"_Real_ sleep, Roy," she repeated.

Roy sighed. "If you mean something like at my FOQ or something, like, in a bed... then, um, I'd have to say, about forty-something hours ago...?" Roy ended his statement, purposely throwing in the question mark so it sounded like an estimate.

"Two days without sleep?!-"

"I napped," Roy interrupted.

"That's not the point, Roy, dammit-"

"Riza, I'm fine. Honest. You've gone through worse on all your scouting operations-"

"What, you're a masochist now- comparing to me?"

"No," said Roy. "But you have been known to go two days with three hours of sleep."

"That was once, in BCT, and that was rotsie. That was a decade ago."

"Yeah, it was."

"Then, what's your excuse for your cataclysmic actions?"

"You're overdoing it, Riza. It's complicated."

"Try me."

"I can't tell you."

"What's your excuse for that?"

"Do we have to fight over the most trivial things, Riza?" Roy snapped, raising his voice. He pounded his fist against a door. In the other compartment, Havoc's head spun around, having heard the noise- currrently, Whitcomb had returned to tell him to tell Mustang they had two minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

Riza was taken aback by Roy's counter. She looked away, feeling, once again, guilty. Roy frowned. This was it, Roy concluded. Her weak point- it was guilt. From the beginning, ever since he knew her, he could never find that weak spot. But after getting closer to her, it hit hard, like a rock. It was guilt.

Roy wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed the back of her head.

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Roy yelled.

"Two minutes till, Chief." It was Havoc. He yelled it from outside, not opening the door, for fear of interrupting 'something', especially after hearing an angry pound on the door twenty seconds ago.

Roy furrowed his brow. "You told me you'd tell me at five."

"The message passed through the train took longer than expected, Chief. Our bad."

"All right," said Roy. He listenened, waiting fro Havoc's footsteps to fall.They never came.

"You guys all right in there?" asked Havoc.

"We're good. Just... bumped my head," Roy yelled back.

"Hope you didn't lost brain cells, Chief." The sound of another compartment door opening was heard and Havoc's footsteps faded. Roy sighed.

"Listen, Riza," he started in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry for all the stress I've thrown on you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to tick you off. And I'm sorry for being an asshole or a jackass sometimes. But, through all that, I still love you. But it's not going to work out if we keep having these pointless arguments, right?"

"Right."

"Please, Riza, don't give me that look. You know I hate it," protested Roy when he saw the frown on her face and her brow furrowed.

Riza sighed and threw a small, gentle smile on her lips. Roy smiled back. "And, you know I love _that_." He kissed her on the lips for the third time on that train- fourth, overall- and placed something in her hands- her hairclip. "Get ready. We only got a mike and a half before they dock this thing."

Riza nodded and placed her blonde hair in the usual bun. Roy stretched over and grabbed their military jackets which had been carelessly tossed on the seat across from them. He had removed his earlier- when they first boarded the train- and had removed Riza's when she had fallen asleep on her lap, feeling that it was a little too hot on the train to wear a jacket.

1326; Central City; Central Headquarters; Command

"So, you're really Lieutenant Hawkeye's grandfather?" Winry asked, completely amazed. She leaned over in her seat, waiting for General Grumman's answer.

He didn't hesitate. "Yes. Do you know her, Miss Rockbell?" he asked.

"Of course," Winry replied.

"Yeah. We all know her pretty well," Al chimed in. "She's a good person." Winry nodded. Meanwhile, Ed had his elbow resting on the leather sofa. His palm cradled his head, listening mindlessly with a remark every so often.

"The only thing that scares me," said Al, "is the way she shoots."

Grumman laughed. "It scares _everybody_, young Alphonse. It frightens and pleases this military- the shot she has and her methods of using them."

"And she uses those methods to protect, General Mustang, right?" implied Winry. Everyone, including Ed, turned to look at her. "She told me that on a train once. When the two of you," she nodded at Ed and Al, "were still looking for the Stone."

"Right," Grumman, Ed, and Al chorused. "She has an unlimited amount of dedication to her duty towards Mustang."

Winry twindled her thumbs. "She told me that it wasn't a burden someone forced her to do and that it was her own decision. She pulls the trigger or her own free will just to keep that person safe and she'll keep doing that until he reaches his goal."

Ed whistled. "That's deep." There was a small silence in the room before Ed said, "General, what do you know about the rumors between Mustang and Hawkeye... And the fraternization rule?"

Grumman sighed. "A couple subordinates of mine who seemed to be very loyal to Mustang discovered a flaw in the fraternization policy, and through that, I was able to prove Mustang and Hawkeye innocent before they even had their trials or their courts-martial, preventing even a bigger predicament.

"But as for those rumors, well, I practically started those," Grumman added.

"You say it so proudly, sir," said Ed, stammering at the 'sir'. "There a story behind this?"

Grumman sighed. "I would often play chess with General Mustang when he was still a colonel and he worked under me in East City- you should remember when, FullMetal. Sometimes, after the game, I'd often try and pressure him by saying something about... Well, here's a quote- 'Taking my granddaughter as his future first lady'."

Ed, Al, and Winry stole glances at each other, like curious children.

"But, all that was just ridiculous banter."

"But did you... find some truth to it?" Ed asked.

"Of course," said Grumman. "I wouldn't mind a little romance going on between my granddaughter and her superior.

"But I would never accuse them of fraternization," Grumman added. "I'd never do that."

"So, it's like you want them to, but at the same time, you don't..?" Winry suggested.

"More or less, probably," was the old man's reply.

The three younger persons in the room stole another glance at each other. With that one leer, the three decided that it would be best if they kept the engagement ring in the book a secret.

Because if they really had split up and Mustang was just keeping that ring for sentimetal reasons, it would make the three adolescents look like buffoons. Three hopeful, conclusion-jumping buffoons.

"Right," the teens chorused.

1327; Central City; Behind Central City Train Station; The Treeline

"After you," Roy said, gesturing with his arm towards the compartment door.

"_Sir_," Riza emphasized.

Roy slumped his shoulders. "All right." He opened the door and let himself out; Riza followed, three steps behind him. They exited the car and train altogether, landing on the dirt platform (dirt, because... well... it's outside and behind the station... For the private feel...).

"Protocol, protocol," Roy said, shaking his head. "I hate it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, sir."

Roy sighed. "If you're going to do it like that, you might as well make it seem like we're not even dating."

"That's the point, Roy," Riza said, feeling that the line was already crossed enough to go first-name. Besides, there was no one out there, yet.

Roy ruffled his hair back and carefully tucked his chief's cap on. He didn't like it, but it, for some reason, others gave him more authority when he wore it. Plus, Roy pretty much, had to wear it in public. It made him even more of a fop than he already was.

Behind them, Havoc and his crew jumped off. The MP entourage followed, and as if it were made to be like this, the cars along the first class compartments started to lessen in mass as the soldiers and their equipment were dropped.

The two hundred soldier company, the platoon of MPs, and Mustang started towards Central Headquarters. They parted separately. The soldier company went in a different direction for a few humvees that would escort them back to HQ. Mustang, Havoc, and the MPs went towards HQ through a different route. Havoc would drive Mustang while two lead cars- one filled with the three MPs, while the other was filled with four- and two chase cars- both of them with four MPs- surrounded them. That was the plan.

"Hold up," Mustang said to the company. "Hawkeye, you're with me and Havoc. Zunis, Lansen, you're welcome to join the party, too."

"Sorry, sir," said Zunis. "I'm responsible for half this company. Gotta look after them."

"I'll stick with my company, too, sir," said Lansen, also turning down the offer. "But thank you. It's nice to get acquainted with the Chief."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n, Lansen," said Havoc, nodding at them. The two fall-back soldiers saluted at the Chief. He saluted back, along with his escort of lieutenants.

Not long after, they reached the military patrol car and Havoc held his key up. "Okay, who's drivin'?" he asked with his unlit cigarette in mouth. "Hawkeye or me?" He looked for an answer on the chief's face. It was blank.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Mustang. "Whoever's been in the least car accidents works fine-"

Havoc tossed the key at Riza. "Here, Sniper. That means you." Riza sighed in agreement, walking over to the front driver seat of the car. Havoc went straight into shotgun. Roy had the backseat luxury all to himself... sadly.

They drove in silence.

Until Havoc said, "You can pretend like I'm not here if you want. I'm not gonna listen," said Havoc, holding his hands up in innocence.

The first lieutenant and general-chief he were talking to sighed in response, almost at the same time.

"All... right then," said Havoc. He started whistling the 'Battle Hymn of the Republic', just like Roy had a few days earlier. Bored by the silence, Havoc turned around. "Uh, Chief...?"

"What?"

"You think you can light it for me?" Havoc asked, tilting his head back and bringing his left arm around the seat. His cigarette was placed between his index finger and middle. Roy sighed and tugged a glove on with one hand. He snapped, not looking at the cigarette, but out the window. The flames found its mark and lit the joint.

"Thank you, sir," said Havoc, putting the cancer stick to his mouth. He inhaled, his fingers still wrapped around the joint. With his other hand, he rolled the window down. Havoc exhaled and put his cigarette in the other hand. He stuck it out the window, so as not to burden the non-smokers.

"I thought you quit," Riza said after a while.

"That's what I thought, too," Roy agreed.

Havoc shrugged, exhaling after another drag. "It's a hard thing to quit. They mean it when they say it's addictive." His eyes followed the gray trail of smoke out the window. "Three weeks... Nearly a month away; I couldn't help myself. At least I tried." Havoc continued to whistle 'The Battle Hymn of the Republic'.

Riza pushed on the brakes as they emerged towards a red light. Roy tapped on the window ledge, having had also rolled down the window. Havoc took another drag and exhaled several seconds later, still whistling.

"So," he started, stopping his whistling, and attempting to make some conversation. "Did something happen between you guys? Like, a fight or something...?"

"What?" Roy asked, from the top of his head.

"Um," Havoc muttered, thinking that he accidentally stepped on the wrong rock.

"Protocol, Havoc," Riza said, starting the car up. She felt it was best to keep her said 'older brother' out of the events that happened on the train.

Havoc raised a hand in innocence. "Sorry, sorry. Just watching out for my dear, baby sister."

_The hell_? both Roy and Riza thought.

"If you're going to call me your sister, Havoc, make sure you never do that again," Riza half-ordered, half-part-threatened as she made a right turn.

"Right, right. My bad."

Not long after the turn, they arrived at Central Headquarters. They were a tad bit late, compared to the 200 soldier company, but it didn't matter. The leading car of the escort most to the left waved at the gateman, Private First Class Hedger- who had gate duty once again-, and the five car entourage saw through towards the parking lot.

There was plenty of chaos in Central Headquarters, the trio saw as they walked towards the grounds. Patrol cars were going in and out of the parking lot. The Investigations Building- particularly Criminal Investigations, over Court-Martial Investigations, was having a hell of a lot of problems. Office workers were trekking from one building to the next with loads of books and papers. Couriers were running crazy, trying to sprint from one building to the next. They weren't even wearing issued boots- they were wearing _sneakers._

Marshal Mustang continued walking. Several people saw him and passed the word: "He's here." The soldiers stopped what they were doing and started falling in. Falling into a more organized position. In a few minutes, the courtyard was lined straight with soldiers, saluting. Among them, a private-ranked runner. He was sweating wildly, sweatdrops running down his head, his crew-cut shining with sweat. He breathed heavy. He didn't wear his military jacket and wore a brown tee. His pants were rolled up instead of tucked into his boots and he wore sneakers.

Roy didn't blame the kid- everyone else either. Almost everyone at HQ was practically dressed like the kid, more or less. Not to mention, for some reason, it was unspeakably hot. Mustang thought the east was just suffering from this heat wave. Apparently, it drifted to Central...

"As you were," said Mustang, once he and his escort of lieutenants were at the bottom of HQ's main building staircase.

They went into HQ. It smelled like sweat and it felt humid. The air conditioning was high, max, but for some reason it was still sticky in the air. Havoc abandoned their trio when they reached his floor. Hawkeye was about to ditch as well, but Mustang grabbed her wrist at the last second.

"My office," he said. "Twenty minutes," he ordered, straight in the eye.

Riza nodded, signifying she understood. Roy let her wrist go and started towards the immediate staircase to the upper floors.

"General Mustang," Corsair yelled, approaching the CINC. He saluted to him; Roy returned it.

"Corsair," Mustang started, tugging on his jacket collar at the heat. "Explain to me why it feels like I'm in a sauna." Roy removed his cap, allowing his head and hair freedom. Roy roughed at it, feeling the sweat.

"It's a heatwave, sir," the older general explained. "We already have the a-cee's-" (air conditioning, a/c)- "on high power. We're getting the maintenance to fix up all the busted ones. And you're right, sir, that First Sergeant Fuery is handy with this stuff- he's leading a _platoon_ of maintenance soldiers- he's good, alright. He's good. His company captain would put him up for a promo but he just had one a few weeks ago."

Roy unbuttoned his jacket and pocketed his hands. _Amazing_, he thought at how hot it was. "How's my office?" he asked, concerned about his paperwork- for one reason or another.

"Actually," said Corsair, lifting a finger.

"Didn't I tell you that no one was allowed in my office?" Roy scolded.

"You said, 'office', sir. Not office _suite_," Corsair reminded, tricking the commander-in-chief. "But I have General Grumman there as well, to keep watch of your office."

"I guess you're right," said Mustang, admitting it. "So what about my office?"

"You have visitors. Grumman's tending to them with... old war stories, who knows."

Roy nodded. "All right." He dismissed Corsair and started walking towards his office, believing that the feds were waiting for him for a small meeting about the confidential paperwork. The feds who were in the east had booked tickets to the public trains, meaning they wouldn't get back to Central for about four to five days.

Roy opened the door. He frowned.

"Yo, Mustang," Ed said, an unreadable emotion on his face as he waved.

Roy looked for Grumman, whom he found immediately. He nodded to him, telling him that he was dismissed. Grumman nodded and saluted at the door before leaving. He shut it.

Roy sighed, tossing his briefcase on one of the sofas. "What do you want, Ed?"

Ed sighed. "I'm not alone, Five Star."

Roy chuckled at that old nickname- he hadn't heard that one since the Exam. "Okay, how's this? What do you want, Ed? Good afternoon, Alphonse. Good afternoon, Winry." Ed crossed his arms. "I acknowledged their company. What're you here for? I thought your shift didn't start until fifteen-hundred."

"I came early to talk to you."

"What about? I have work to do."

"You were never so eager to do your paperwork, Mustang."

"Insubordination, Ed. Watch your tongue. And I have reasons for _wanting_ to do my paperwork. So, remind me, what're you here for?"

"I came to talk to you."

"What about, I asked."

"About Hawkeye."

Roy turned around from peering at one of his bookshelves, pretending to look busy. At the call of Hawkeye, Roy glared at the young alchemist.

"Stay out of my personal life, FullMetal."

"I just wanna-"

"No."

"But, Five-"

"No, Elric."

"But, see-"

"No."

"Did-"

"No."

"But, it's-"

"No."

"Dammit, Mustang-"

"Watch it, Elric. You're pushing it."

Ed scowled. "Did you _really_ break up?" he asked, insanely fast before Mustang could stop him.

Roy scowled back. "What is it with you and my love life? What is it with _everyone _and my love life?!"

"Answer the question, Mustang."

"I don't have to answer to _you_."

"You're right," said Ed, sardonically. "And look what happened the last time."

Ed was thinking about the alchemy exam, Roy knew. So Mustang was thinking it, too.

"Yes," Roy groaned through grit teeth. "We _did_ break up."

"You _did_, huh?" Ed asked, skeptically. He had the upper hand and everyone in the room knew it.

"Where the _hell_ are you going with this?" Roy yelled, slamming the book he was trying to read shut. "Are you suffering from a mental disorder, Ed? Do you have this insane idea that Hawkeye and I are still dating?"

"Exactly."

Roy was gritting his teeth extremely hard. The persistency of this brat was just unbearable. Edward really wanted to get under Roy's skin, otherwise it wouldnt've gone this far. Mustang felt as if his teeth were about to crack.

"You're traumatized, Ed," started Roy. "Your height is affecting the function of your brain."

"Not gonna bust me, Mustang," sneered Ed. Roy wiped the sweat out of his forehead. "But it's evident I'm busting you. You're soaked and it isn't even raining." Roy clenched his teeth. "I mean, if it is true- which I'm sure it is- then, who knows the real reason why you want to keep the secret, dropping the frat regulations? I mean for all we know, you're screwing her _every _night of the week and-"

"That does it, Elric." Mustang stood up and stalked over to the younger alchemist and grabbed him by the collar of his black tank top. He lifted him up to eye level and dragged him forward, slamming his back to a wall. It made a loud noise.

"Brother!" Al yelled, just as Winry yelled Ed's name. They rushed towards the brawl. Roy threw Ed against another wall, still grasping his collar. And again, and again. Once, Roy threw Ed against one of his bookshelves, spilling almost all the books.

"General! General Mustang, let him go!" Al and Winry whined, trying to pull him off of Edward. Ed kicked helplessly at Roy's midsection and legs. The three of them couldn't possibly match Mustang's strength, for Ed was handicapped because of his position. Al didn't possess enough strength and neither did Winry.

"Let me go, you bastard," Ed shouted. Roy stepped backward and rammed Ed to another wall, deepening the wall-to-wall counseling. The vim ran wildly through his veigns. He threw Ed against another wall. And again. And again. And again. Ed was starting to get the wind knocked out of him.

"Say it again, Ed," Roy said, pissed entirely. "Say it again!" He threw him against another wall. Ed tried to clasp his hands together, for the sake of alchemy, but couldn't. Mustang wouldn't give him any mercy. The way Ed acted like he knew everything... It disgusted him. Roy threw him against another wall. Then another, and another, another. Nearly twenty times over and over again, and it was still going.

Riza opened the door. It was exactly 1428- twenty long minutes ago, Roy had told her to come up to the office to discuss the unknown document. And what she saw wasn't exactly what she expected. Mustang was sliding around the room with a blonde alchemist raised nearly a foot in the air and being slammed into walls. Two other teenagers were chasing them, trying to get Mustang to drop the victimized alchemist.

Riza's reflexes kicked in and she rushed in just as Edward couldn't take it anymore. Ed pulled his metal arm up and drew it into a fist. He threw it hard at Mustang. It landed him square in jaw, causing Mustang to jerk his head to his right, cracking his neck, but not snapping it. The blow to the jaw was loud, nearly stopping Riza in her tracks to break the brawl.

Roy turned his head back towards Ed and swore angrilly. He spit out a stream of blood towards the floor and shuffled his feet, throwing him against another wall, once again, knocking the wind out of the adolescent alchemist.

"Roy! Roy! Let him go!" Riza yelled, slapping one hand on Roy's left shoulder, and wrapping the other arm around his midsection in an attempt to try and pull him back. Al and Winry tried to loosen the grip he had on Ed, but it wasn't working. "Roy. Let. Him. Go," Riza said, through grit teeth. She tugged, but Roy had some damn vigor running through him.

Riza pulled again, just as Al had pried Mustang's left hand fingers off of Ed's shirt collar. The momentum was enough to throw back Roy and Riza to the floor, while Ed dropped to the ground. The wall-to-wall counseling finally came to an end.

**A/N: To think all that happened in five frickin hours. Six hours and everything in that chapter happened. My bad again for longivity... **

**Dude, I'm watching baseball right now. American League Championships. My all-time favorite team, the Boston Red Sox, are in it! They win this series against the Cleveland Indians and they're heading to the World Series!!!! Yay! Go David Ortiz! And Manny Ramirez! Ooh-rah.**

**Oh, yeah... Oni-Con!! I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait! I'm going only a Saturday though, but I'm still going. It's my first con, gonna be a little nervous, but... damn, I can't wait. Super awesome... Anyone going?**

**TRL/TLFTR: I'm completely screwed up... Most of you guys PM'd me. Damn, uh, I'll go by memory... Give Us Peace, MoonStarDutchess, Kurrisyma san Tybalt, winglessfairy25, youngwriter56, Cheeseycraziness, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and... there are like two more on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't get it... Sorry. Tell me if it's you...**


	34. Save The Inquiry For The Prisoners

**A/N: I didn't edit this one...**

**Chapter 34**

**Save The Inquiry For Prisoners On Death Row, Not For Soldiers About To Embark On Leave**

L (Leave)-Day Plus 15; 1638; Central HQ; Command

"Listen, Riza, I have to cancel again," said Roy, scratching the back of his head with one hand and holding the phone in the other. He stood with his back to the door, eyes closed due to exhaustion. Five days ago, he beat the crap out of FullMetal; four days ago, he had attended a meeting that lasted two hours past midnight, causing Roy to have to bunk out in his office, for fear that he might wake up late at his FOQ. Three days ago, he had a date with Riza _and_ someone told him at the last minute he had yet _another_ meeting. He had to cancel the date- well technically, he postponed it for the next day, which was then _two_ days ago. So, two days ago, Roy had more meetings- this time, he had to cancel for sure.

They were both at headquarters. But the chaos at HQ was drowning into each person's lungs. No one could leave their posts- especially office posts- because so much had to get done in 15 days. Investigations' department was drowning dying with works that all the problems couldn'tve been solved then and there. Roy had to give Investigations a separate leave, that or they would add the leave days to their year round leave.

This was the second time Roy had to cancel their date. Two. It was a small number, but to Roy, it might as well have been infinity.

Through the other end, eight long floors down, Riza Hawkeye sighed. Around her, people- specifically NCOs and junior officers- were running mad with papers and fliers litterally flying everywhere. There was plenty of commotion to go around for anyone who happened to walk onto the floor, even by mistake. A sergeant first class was waiting behind her, ready to tell _her,_ of all people, to get to work. There wasn't any room for anyone to dawdle.

"That's all right, sir," Riza sighed.

Roy exhaled as well. He knew they were safe and the lines weren't, by chance, tapped. The only person smart enough to tap the system was Fuery (and Winry Rockbell, but don't tell Roy), especially since Mustang had made Fuery do some hardcore wiring in the first place.

"I don't know what to say, Riza," Roy said. "This is, what, my fifteenth time ditching out?"

"Second, sir," Riza answered. She almost had to yell, since the people in her room were talking loudly and shuffling their feet, and cursing, and other mindless activity. Mind them...

"Second?" Roy said, bewildered. "I could've sworn that it was at least _ten_."

Riza pulled out a planner from her back pocket (new issued uniforms!). She flipped pages. "No, sir, I believe you're mistaken. It's only the second."

"All right, all right. Wait, you're talking in protocol... Where are you?"

"Office, sir."

Roy flipped open his pocket watch and glanced at the time. "Aren't you usually at the range at this time of day?"

"There isn't any spare time for the range, sir," Riza answered, nonchalantly.

"I thought I dialed the range's number."

"Some COMMO patched you through to here, sir."

"So it's _that_ busy down there, huh?"

"Yeah," said Riza, knowing that the NCO behind her was now engaged in a conversation involving Investigations, a guy whose name sounded like Havoc, and another guy whose name started with the letter M. "I can't get people off my back."

Roy chuckled, staring at the messload of dead trees on his combined desks. "Try being me for a day, Riza. It's worse than hell."

Riza was about to speak, but Roy cut her off. "Hold on," he said, when someone knocked on his door. He covered the mouthpiece and yelled, "Who is it, what is it?"

"Me, sir," said a familiar voice.

Roy went back to the phone. "Just a minute, Riza," he said. He thumped the phone mouthpiece and earpiece down on the desk and went to answer the door. It was Corsair.

"What?" said Mustang.

Corsair (practically) shoved a piece of paper into Roy's face. "What's this?"

"Another meeting, sir."

Roy's shoulders sagged. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I were, sir. I have to come too."

Roy grabbed the document out of Corsair's large tanned hands. "Where to?" he asked.

"The House."

The 'House'- so to speak- was the political equivalent to the military's Central HQ. It was large, nearly twenty stories up, white, had windows, top-notched security, and a big courtyard where civilians are allowed to roam (so long as they pay the fee). It's the Capital of Politics and Democracy. COPAD... or COP-AD (like a cop ad, get it?)

Roy sighed in relief. "Thank you. It's close to home this time." It was located several long city blocks away from Central HQ, but it was still in Central City. "It's about the... you-know-what, I'm taking?"

Corsair nodded. "About the pres-"

"Don't say it," Mustang scolded harshly. That instantly cut off the older general. He apologized.

"But, Marshal Mustang... after the meeting at the House..."

Roy knew what was coming and squinted.

Corsair continued. "... We're going to have to hop the train to Ishbal. That big, speedy, expensive kind of train you took when you went to Ishbal. There's another meeting."

_Bullshit... ty. Bullshitty!_ "Tell me that's all, Corsair."

"Yes, sir. That's it-"

"Until the furlough?"

"I can't say for sure, sir."

Roy frowned.

"All right," said Mustang. Corsair saluted and left. Roy sighed loudly, and went back to the phone.

"Hey, Riza," said Roy. "I got... more bad news. I..." Roy swallowed. "I... have to c-c-c-c..." Roy took a deep breath. "I have to cancel for Friday, too."

The several floors down, Riza shook her head and banged it against the wall. She tried to hide her disappointment, but even through phone lines, Roy could tell just about anything.

"I understand... sir-"

"I'm extremely, extremely sorry," Roy said through the phone, glancing behind his shoulder for any listeners. He dropped to his knees to try and find any shadows or feet near the door. Nothing. "I really am, Riza. It's just... balancing this life is a pain in the ass-"

"Don't mistake yourself because of me, Roy," interrupted the sharpshooter, somehow unaware of the name she just used. "If you're having problems about balancing this and us, we'll break off, for the meantime. You know I told you that if their was a problem, I wouldn't object to-"

"N-n-n-n-n-no," said Roy. "Don't worry, Riza. I can handle it and like I told you on our first, I _will_ make it up to you."

"Roy..."

"Don't worry about-" Roy held up a finger, as if she could see him, and yawned. Perfect timing.

"Roy... I told you to get some sleep."

"I did," said Roy, smiling. "I woke up on my paperwork and picked up the phone after my nap... to call you."

Riza sighed. "Work doesn't count-"

"I dreamt of you sleeping in my arms. We were at the estate. It was a cold night and you sat on my lap on the recliner near the fireplace in the library, asleep."

Riza didn't know how to react to that. She was flattered, sure, who wouldn't be? Roy did love her... He really did. He spoke in a gentle, understanding tone; not an erotic, sexually harassing tone. He was probably in his office then, staring fondly at a picture he had on one of his bookshelves (when in reality, he was staring at the carved up book that held the you-know-what). He was smiling, she pictured.

"I love you, too, Roy," she said. A clear, visible smile tugged at her lips.

Roy blinked. Riza was right; he had been smiling, but now it was, wider. "Yeah, Riza. I love you, too. I'll talk to you later." If she was right next to him, he wouldn've kissed her- a small kiss- and well... that would've been it.

Riza hung up and turned around. Several people were staring at her. Awkward was the big word. They eyeballed her uneasilly and Riza could feel herself going red. There was silence in the room with the occasional cough. Some people blinked. Among the crowd was Luke Lansen, Hedger, Denny Bloch, Maria Ross, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fuery.

"Well!" Lansen started. "Get back to work," Luke ordered the crowd, despite his rank. He said so with such authority and deepness in his voice, someone might've mistaken him for a higher ranking senior officer.

Ross and Bloch followed with a bold, "Yeah!" The PFC Hedger blinked, having being left out a long, long time ago.

"Yeah!" echoed Breda. "You all get back to work."

Fuery and Falman nodded in agreement.

"And she was talking to... her... to her..." Lansen struggled to make an answer. "To her... to her older brother named Rhett! Yeah! That's it."

Riza didn't have an older brother named Rhett. Lansen probably knew that, too, but it was better than nothing. 'Ray' probably worked better with 'Roy' than 'Rhett', but it was the first to come to mind. Luke was the one who had an actual brother named 'Rhett'- in West HQ.

1650; Central HQ; Command

There was a loud knock on the door. Roy frowned and stared up at it, as if glaring at the wooden oak entrace would make the person on the other side go away. It worked to know avail. The person knocked again. Roy continued to glare. He had just hung up on Riza a mike- a minute- and a half ago and had barely read an eighth of page 836 of the mystery document.

"What is it?" Roy asked, shuffling to the page before- page 835- to confirm something. The intruder walked inside. It was Havoc.

"I'm busy, Havoc," said Roy, biting on his pen.

"I can see that, sir," said Havoc.

"Then what are you here for? It'd better be worth my time." Roy squinted at the minuscule sized print.

"I've made sure of that, sir," said Havoc, holding up a folder. "It's about the furlough."

That caught Roy's attention. His eyes instantaneously flew to Havoc and the paper. Roy flicked his finger, telling Jean to come in closer. Havoc did, standing now four feet from Roy's desk, stood at attention. Roy approached him and circled the lieutenant.

"What do you have?"

"A lot."

"Explain yourself."

"I have good news..." Havoc gulped. "And I have bad news. A question. And some input."

"Question first," Mustang said.

"I'm not allowed to go, right?" Havoc asked.

Roy sighed and invited Havoc back to the sitting room, where they both took a seat on the couch. The coffee table of books separated them. Roy handed Havoc some iced coffee- he had been up since 0430 that day. It showed on the smoker's face- his weariness.

"Sugar and cream- flavored French vanilla," said Roy, giving a brief description before Havoc could say anything.

"Thank you, sir. It's my favorite." Havoc seated himself and sipped. He was glad for the ice in the 'iced coffee'; the heat wave was still going.

Roy sipped at his and picked up the transmuted book. He held it up vertically so Havoc couldn't see what was inside and could only observe the front cover.

"The question is, Havoc," said Roy, "do you _want_ to go?"

"I don't care much, sir," replied Havoc. "Either way makes it easier for you- if I don't go... then you can guarantee there'll be nothing of my interruptions. If I do go, you'll have my insight."

Roy sighed. He fingered the velvet box and said, "I'm letting you make the decision, Havoc." Havoc nodded. "You consider Riza as a younger sister to you, so you make that decision. If you want to be there for... I dunno, maybe an afterparty, then you could. There's a reason you label her as your younger sister, and there's a reason why she labels you as her older brother- without the blood relation-, right?"

"Right, Chief."

"So?" Roy said, closing the book and putting it back down on the table.

Havoc smirked. "I'll go, Chief. I want to be there... for Riza."

"Good."

Havoc put his iced coffee to the table. "So... what next?"

Roy pulled out a pen from behind his ear and a notepad. "Give me some advice. Anything that could help lessen the stress I'm suffering from."

"Hoo-ah, Chief. Okay, uh..." Havoc flipped through some pages in his file folder. "A ring... Do you have a ring?"

Roy laughed, smiling widely. "Of course! What's an engagement without a ring? Riza doesn't do I.O.U.s," he chuckled.

"Describe it."

"Actually," Roy reached for the book on the glass-top coffee table. Havoc raised an eyebrow in confusion and held his unlit cigarette between two of his fingers. He put it back to his mouth. Roy smirked at Havoc as he opened the book to the correct page. Havoc raised both eyebrows when he saw the velvet box. Roy opened it.

Havoc's cigarette fell to the floor. He stammered unspeakable letters and some, Roy was sure, didn't even belong to the human alphabet. Jean's last end of stammer was, "Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-_that_ is awesome!" he commented, several stammers later **(A/N: If I wrote all of Jean's stammers, it'd take three and a half minutes to read. Plus, I don't think I could spell some of his stammers)**. "She's gonna looooooooooooove that. Whooooo!" cheered Havoc. This time Roy had to raise the eyebrows. "If she dun say yes to you, she'll say it to that."

"Havoc, you scare me when you say that."

"Don't worry, Chief! Of course she gon' say yes to you. If she doesn't, it's the end of the world."

"So you think I picked out the right one?" Roy said.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Havoc. "There's no other woman out there right for you except my sister."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about _Riza_, I'm talking about the ring."

Havoc nodded, stammering again. "Y-y-y-y-y-ch-yeah! I was a little worried about you picking out the ring, because... well, we all know she isn't into jewelry as much as she is with her... arsenal. So, yeah, I was worrying whether or not you knew anything about her and jewelry, because... well all she really wears as jewelry- if you could count it as- where those simple pair of earrings, right?"

"Right," said Roy crossing his legs so his left ankle rested on his right knee. "But why are you so concerned?"

Havoc picked up his cigarette and tossed it to the trashcan not to far from them. He pulled out another one. Roy raised a glove to see if Havoc wanted it lighted. Havoc shook his head. "Y'see, Chief... Whether or not you know this, Riza is... particular in her stuff. If she wants a rifle, it'd better have a scope, and that better be an M24 or some other bolt-action. If she's putting her hair up, why does it have to be in a bun, why can't it be ponytailed? If she's wearing those GI boots, they'd better be spit-shined to the sole. If-"

"I get it, Havoc. I'm dating her, remember? Skip to the point."

"Right, right. Well, me and Riza were walking- we were on our way to grab some lunch during our break and we passed by this..." Havoc started laughing, somewhat unable to contain himself. "This... preppy-super-trendy couple, where this dude is wearing a flashy suit with... sequins or something and there's this clingy girl with him wearing this flashy short dress and she's screaming murder, all," Havoc pitched his voice so it sounded prep, "Oh my God!!! It's like the most beautiful diamond ever!! Baby, how could, like, afford for this?! Oh my God! Like, how did you, like, know?! OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod." Havoc returned to his normal voice. "Riza shook her head the entire time and I couldn't stop snickering until two blocks later."

Havoc sighed. "And then she said, "Diamonds. Too cliche." And then I said "You don't like diamonds?" And she says, "Not really."" Havoc took a breath. "So I've figured, since you're the basic cliche kinda guy, I'd think that you probably got the average cliche diamond or something."

"Brilliant deduction, Havoc," said Mustang.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But really! That ring you picked out is awesome. Completely awesome! It's amazing! It's... it's super awesome! It's super amazing! Chief, she'll love it. Yes or no, she'll love it."

"You think so?"

"I know it, Mustang." Havoc coughed. "Okay, mainly, that was my advice input and now we get to the dreaded part. The good news and bad news- which would you rather?"

Roy sighed, having completely forgotten that part. "Well, the good always outweighs the bad, so I'll save that for last. Throw me the bad news- can't be 'situation normal'-"

"All fucked up," Havoc finished, working with the acroynm 'SNAFU'. Havoc started. "Other people found out about your vacation to the east with Riza. Mainly, people who already knew from the start... like the start-start. Breda, Bloch, Falman, Fuery, Ross... somehow Lansen, and... Cap'n Z... somehow... They all found out about the two of you's vacation. Now, don't look at me, Chief. I didn't tell them- they found out on their own.

"And there's one other thing," continued Havoc. "They heard of the place you're relaxing to and... they want to... How do I put this? Well, they want to... tag along."

Roy nearly kicked the table in fornt of him as he leaned forward in his anxiousness. "Looks like I was wrong. This is situation is _not_ normal. It's worse than FUBAR. It's FUBBed up."

"That's harsh, sir."

"What else can I say?."

"That means no, right?"

"You're damn right it means no."

"You know, you're taking this better than you usually would."

"I'm trying to limit my cursing. I don't want to curse on the day I propose. Maes gave me that advice once. He said if I scream out the entire alphabet of curses, Riza would feel very awkward and might even answer the popped question as a 'maybe'."

Havoc nodded, unsure of what to say.

"What's the good news? The good had better outweigh this goshdang news."

Havoc sighed. "Actually, everything is practically connected to the good news-bad news thing. And I got enough news for you, Chief. On both sides." Havoc spilled a file folder onto the table. Roy made a 'huh?' noise at it. Havoc opened the folder and pulled out the first page of about ten in their. He read one of the first sentences aloud. "We are unhappy with this turn of events in our East City Headquarters, but I and the other officers of East City Command feel that East City Headquarters will not be able to assume with the annual furlough. Instead, we would like to request a postponement."

Roy lifted his head. "So, East HQ wants to have their furlough some other time? Yeah? Is this paperwork I have to authorize, because if it is, it's pretty low-ranked on my complex paper work. Demote that file down to General Raven or to General Saenz- one of the lower ranking generals- a brigadier if you will-"

"No, Chief. It's already been signed by a lower general. I'm telling you this, sir, because East City HQ won't be on leave for another two months according to the brigadier who signed this. That means that the soldiers and East Command won't... Basically, they'd be working. There won't be-"

"I see what you mean by it, Havoc," said Roy. "Thank you. The place I have in mind is like a three hour drive from East City."

"But, there's bad news, too, sir."

"I told you to give me bad news first, Havoc."

"They coincided, sir."

"I figured. So what is it?"

"You're also going to need an escort."

"You're bullshitting me, Mister Havoc," Roy said, a cocky, unhappy look on his face.

"You say it like the escort's a big surprise."

"And _you're_ sounding like Hawkeye, Havoc. Quit it. And I can never get used to the escort. It's a habit of mine that I scream out."

"You're an important person to the state, Chief. Of course you're going to have an escort." Havoc grinned, but it fell just as quickly. He rubbed at his bangs. "Anywho, since East HQ can't provide for the escort-"

"Wait, when you say escort," started Mustang. "You mean... like an escort of soldiers or em-pees who are their to act as my secret service slash bodyguards, right?"

"Yeah. That's what your escort usually is, isn't it?"

"But... at the same time, they're like my stalkers."

"Uh..."

Roy slapped at his head. "Doesn't it just count if it's just Riza acting as my bodyguard?" Roy exclaimed. "She's more than capable of doing that single-handedly and it's the perfect excuse for her coming with me to the east during the leave. She's going to 'protect' me."

Roy coughed. "But of course, that'd be using her," said Roy. "And we all know that the gist for this isn't for her to role-play bodyguard." Havoc and Mustang let out a few good laughs as if they were drinking at Jim's Bar.

Havoc got serious. "The good news is that your escort can consist of any number of military related persons, so long as it's more than six- counting Riza. And at least two of them have to be em-pees."

"Is it me," started Roy, "or does everything have some vague connection here?"

"Everything _does_ have a vague connection, Chief. But, under regulations, your escort does not always have to be with you- that's a pro for this." Roy nodded, understanding where the two-el-tee was going. "They have to at least be within a mile of you and you must have at least one escort with you at all times."

"That'd be either you or Riza," said Roy, making his decision on the spot. Havoc nodded as Roy sighed. "I already know these rules, Havoc. The only problem is that they are actually real."

"Chief?" started Havoc, lifting a finger.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering... how are you going to do this with the fraternization rule and all? It would still be illegal and you are no exception, sir. You know that. How can you possibly pass a betrothal through the military, military command, the governments, and everything else?"

Roy smirked. "I'm taking care of that," he said, deviously.

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Roy slumped his shoulders. "I _wish_ I could tell you, Havoc, but you know I can't."

"Top secret or something?"

"It goes higher than that."

"I see." Havoc took back the papers and sighed loudly. "Well, here's the idea, the em-pees that are obviously coming with us are going to be Graham and Whitcomb. How many people do you want as the escort?" Havoc pulled out a tablet. He was unofficially the proposal planner- like Maes was the wedding planner. Several seconds later, Havoc would be deemed officially as the proposal planner.

Havoc was about to jot something down when a look came across his face. "Oh, I forgot," he said, putting the tip of his pen to his bottom lip. "Can you tell me again which day you want to propose?"

"It's the centerpiece of this table. How could _you_ forget _that_?"

"I'm human," answered Havoc. "Plus, as your engagement planner, I have a lot on my hands, not to mention my schedule change- getting here by oh-five-thirty and waking up at oh-four-thirty. Especially since I gotta plan for the engagement. You know that. I've mentioned it."

Roy sighed and turned his head to the side. He heard something and he knew something or someone was out there. He yelled, "If anyone is out there, so help me God, you are going to be turned into a pile of ash as soon as I get out there. And that threat is a promise, do you understand? Now get your ass out of my hallway and go see some other general!" There was an 'eep' on the other side and the sound of shuffling feet afterwards.

"I got more news- I think it's good." Havoc blinked.

"It had better," Roy muttered, sipping at his iced coffee once again.

"Alphonse Elric is here to see you. He's outside the door. Or rather _was_ outside the door. I think he just ran off."

"How's that good news!?" Roy exclaimed angrily.

Havoc shrugged. "He just told me that he was here to see you and you might be happy about it." Havoc glanced over his shoulder. "You want me to leave so I can let him in?"

"Havoc."

"Yup?"

Roy laid back in his cushiony sofa and stared at the ceiling. "Did you hear what I did to FullMetal five days ago?"

Havoc blinked and said, "Yeah. A big wall-to-wall counselling, right? Is that what happened? The em-pees- Whitcomb and Graham- came in to break it up. Jacoby told me."

Five Days Ago; 1435; Central HQ; Command

Mustang fell off the floor and it only took him a second to rebound from the fall. He lunged at Ed, who belived he was finally safe, and blasted FullMetal against the wall. He picked him up by the collar and cried angrily, "You want to run that by me again, Ed? Huh?" he scored a fist into Ed's gut, causing the teenager to gasp for air.

"I'm getting help," Winry said, panicking over the physical battle.

Riza grabbed the enraged Mustang and pulled him back, and surprisingly, it worked. "Stop it, Roy."

"Fuckin' bastard!" Ed yelled back.

"I don't give a fuck what you say, Elric, but you take back what you said about us right fucking now!"

"Go jump in a lake," Ed panted.

Mustang freed himself from Riza's grip and shoved Ed back against the wall, his hands on his shoulders and clenching tightly, especially around the right arm. Something snapped on the metal parts and Ed gasped at the pain of it. He no longer had any control of his right arm. Ed's left was fully controllable though. He used that left hand and wrapped it around Mustang's right arm that held his left shoulder while Riza, again, was desperately trying to remove Mustang or at least calm him down. Al tugged on Mustang's torso.

"Roy, leave him alone!" Hawkeye pleaded.

"Take it back, Elric!" Mustang demanded

"I won't take back what's true!"

"Fuck you!" Roy released his grip he had on Ed's left shoulder and returned a punch, right on the cheek. Ed tasted blood.

About six or so soldiers came in all of a sudden, storming into the room with the crowbars, pistols, and rifles at the ready. Riza and Al finally got the vigor of theirs to run wild enough and caused Roy to pull back and fall to the floor once again. The security detail held Mustang down. Four on Mustang, including Riza. Al had switched towards Ed, plus three soldiers that held him back.

"Fuck it! Let me go!" Mustang ordered.

"Sir, calm down!"

"Let me go or I'll have you all discharged!"

"Roy, we're doing this for your own good," Riza answered. No one noticed the first name trend.

Ed, meanwhile, was thrashing about mindlessly, trying to force the security punks off of him. "Hold him still! Stay still, FullMetal!" ordered Whitcomb. He let go of Ed as the two other MPs tightened their grip on him. Jacoby released his handcuffs and the two MPs twisted one arm of Ed's each around his back. Whitcomb laced the cuffs. Ed screamed when his automail arm was twisted.

"Sir, we can't let you go..." Graham was holding Mustang by the neck, his arm wrapped around him, while Hawkeye got the waist and the other two MPs handled his limbs. Graham saw the desperation in Mustang's eyes. "Unless, sir, unless... you give us your word you're not going to do anything and you will allow us to take FullMetal down to the court martial offices."

Mustang grit his teeth for an answer and the security let him go. Graham looked to Whitcomb for a signal and it was given. Ed was dragged out, swearing.

Mustang straightened his collar, showing that he had calmed down, but wasn't calm enough to laugh. One more thing to screw him up and he'd be on another rampage. He dismissed the detail and him, Riza, Al, and Winry were left alone.

"Excuse me, sir," Al said, saluting. He took a step back, made an about face, and he and Winry left the room. No it was just Mustang and Hawkeye.

"What did Edward do?" Hawkeye asked, breaking the tense silence.

Mustang looked away, ashamed.

1719; Central HQ; Command

Roy sighed. "I lost it. A pain in the ass, that kid is. He got under my skin. I just hope little Alphonse isn't here to chew me out."

"I don't think he's here for that," said Havoc. "He said that you might be pleased with what he had to offer."

"Havoc, remind me, how did _you_ forget to tell _me_ that _Alphonse_ is _outside _my door?"

"I said I was human. And you know what follows."

Roy sighed. "Go to your BOQ, Havoc, get some rest. Report in before night shift starts. I'll credit you for work hours; don't worry about it."

Havoc smiled. "Really, sir? Thank you. I owe you."

"_I_ owed _you_, Jean," said Roy. "For doing all this and I didn't even ask for your help. It's the least I could do, right?"

"Thanks, Chief," thanked Havoc once again. He saluted and exited, sending in young Alphonse.

Al Elric walked in with the curious young face he always wore. His tan backpack slung lazily over his shoulder, blinking nervously as he saw Roy Mustang sitting on the sofa as casual as ever. He nodded to Al, motioning for the fellow alchemist to sit down across from him on the other black sofa. Al did so and slowly put his backpack down to the rich, carpet floor.

"Alphonse," said Roy.

"General, sir," authorized Al, nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous," said Mustang, trying to ease Al.

"Sorry, sir... It's just that-"

"I don't know what you've been told, Al," said Roy, "but I want you to know that what I did to Ed was just something personal between the two of us- but it's not so personal that I'll blow away a blood relative."

"Why did you do it?" Al asked, then quickly added, "If I may ask, sir."

Roy stared out the window which was on the same back wall his sofa was nearly propped against. It was another hot day. The heatwave wasn't just going to quit. The runners of HQ were sliding every which way to every which way building. The poor kids. Roy was about to unbutton his jacket when he remembered that he already did. It was lying on his sofa, not a foot away from him. Roy rolled up his sleeves and undid a button on the shirt.

Al was more comfortable. Khaki shorts, a blue tee shirt with a 3 inch-wide white stripe slicing it in the middle horizontally of his shirt. On one of the sleeves was the Elric insignia- handed down from Izumi Curtis, which was handed down from someone named Dante, which was probably from Hohenheim.

"You know, Al," started Mustang. "FullMetal asked me the exact same question when he came to apologize to me and Riza. He wondered why... I was initially supposed to have you disqualified- before you even made it past the interview, I was pressured by Command to have you cut off. Ed wondered why.

"But you're asking me why I did that to your brother the way I did. Right?"

Al nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Why do you think I did, Al? FullMetal crossed a bold line and into a very deep territory. He trekked into the backcountry and I couldn't allow him to just do it. I warned him not to go there, telling him to stop, but he persisted. And I was forced... I wasn't forced. It just ticked- something clicked and he will _not_ go there. Is that a clear answer for you, Alphonse?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can leave now, if you want."

"Uh, but," protested Al. "The reason why I came here in the first place wasn't about Big Brother."

"Really?" said Roy, half-interested. At least he wasn't getting chewed by a sixteen year old kid.

Al pulled up his knapsack and something emerged. It was another file folder. Roy was starting to hate these things. They always meant something bad, because in it was always paperwork. Even if he was a general/marshal./commander-in-chief and he saw these thing daily, it was starting to irritate Roy greatly.

Al threw it on the glass-top coffee table. Roy took a glance at the tab before he understood what the boy was up to.

"You're kidding, right?" said Roy.

Al shrugged. "I came here with Brother yesterday with it and I wanted to talk to you about it, but something... not planned happened," said Al. His fingers twitched uneasily. "S-so what do you think?" he stammered.

Roy sighed. "Your brother has the indecency to cross into my backcountry where the canyons are deep, the cliffs are threatening, and the roads are crooked and uneven, and _you_, Alphonse, want me to hook him up with his engineer?"

Al looked down. He knew it was a bad idea, but Al was trying to be the optimist.

"Don't you remember how this turned out the _first_ time we planned this?" Roy asked, ruffling his hair back. "It was total chaos. And the cons of these are too great for it to be even worth the two of them together." Roy glared at the carpet.

Al bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to go... there." Al thought that he, too, had also crossed into Roy's backcountry- accidentally, unlike Ed- and didn't know how to react. Mustang was probably thinking about his once-been relationship with Hawkeye. The cons were too great in their case and Mustang wasn't feeling all that hot (no pun intended for the heatwave). But what about... The book was right their in between them, on the table. Was what was in their just the last resort and a momento for what would've been?

"I'm sorry, sir,"Al repeated.

Roy reached over and gave a sad smile, as if he were really depressed and half-satisfied with Al's apology. He rubbed Al's hair like Roy would often do to Hayate (speaking of, where is that dog?). Roy couldn't actually believe that Al could be so gullible.

"That's alright, kid," said Roy. _If only I could tell you..._

Al picked up the folder from the table and was about to leave. Roy stood up suddenly and caught Al by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"I'm having second thoughts, Alphonse. So what about it?"

Al gave a wide grin as they both settled back down to their sofas.

"See, I was thinking that we could try and get this to work out within a span of three weeks. I know it's been done before," said Al. "And I'm thinking that those three weeks could be during the HQ leave."

Roy blinked. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no can do, Al," stuttered Roy, in disbelief. What a brilliant time course this was. "I have plans during the leave."

"Oh," said Al. He had seemingly put some hard thought and work into this. "I don't know what to say then. I.. can't really work this thing unless we're all around and with your busy schedule... What about Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Roy blinked. _Whoduhwhatnow?_ "Come again?" he said.

"She was originally let into this plot, right?" started Al. "Would you mind if we got her back?"

Roy played a well-acted sigh. "Al, I'll say this and I'll say it once more. Me and Hawkeye may be through with that kind of relationship, but we're still good friends. We're not holding grudges against each other or anything and we're plenty fine with how... it's turned out."

Roy Mustang- Flame Alchemist, War Hero, Top General, Commander-In-Chief, Marshal, and... Oscar-Award-Winning Actor.

Roy was about to stand to get to a phone, but then he remember the chaos going outside just beyond his office walls. Roy wouldn't want Riza to come up here for a ridiculous reason, and going back down so she would end up getting more of whatever business she had to attend to down there. Roy blinked idiotically.

"On second thought," began Roy. "Maybe I shouldn't call her up here now. I called her several minutes ago and she described the hecticity just past these walls. I think it's best we leave her out of it for now. I'll fill her in later and hopefully she'll agree."

Al raised a finger. "Am I being a burden to you, General, sir? Because, firstoff, you're... the commander-in-chief. Is there any work that I'm interrupting between you?"

Roy shook his head and reached for his iced coffee. The glass was nearly finished. Roy stood, and put his glass in the sink- there wasn't any more of the iced coffee and contemplated whether or not Al wanted some water. Technically, he was still just a kid and it was insanely hot; Roy reached into his mini-firdge and pulled out two bottles of water. He tossed one to Al.

"The air conditioning sucks," Roy muttered. He sat back down and began answering the Elric's question, after he took another sip from his water. He gulped. "Don't mind yourself, Al. My work waited for ten years and it can wait for another thirty minutes."

Al nodded, unsure how to follow that. "But, I don't know how to replan everything since I already scheduled it for the leave." Roy shrugged. "Are you at least going to be in town?" Al asked.

Roy shook his head, much to Al's disappointment. "I'm going out to the east for a little R-and-R. I need to get away from everything around here in this busy city. A big top-notch guy like me needs some time alone, too. It's crazy here. I'm going to cool down and come back... feeling better than I ever had and probably better than I ever will." Roy let a smirk creep across his face, accidentally giving Al a very, very hinted idea of what Mustang had in mind.

"Is it just going to be you?" Al asked, interested.

"No... Sadly," Roy added. "I have an escort who will seemingly always be at least a mile from me."

"Can't do anything without the bodyguards, huh?" Al joked.

"Definitely."

"Does that mean Lieutenant Hawkeye is going with you?" he asked.

_Damn kid._ "Yes, actually," Roy answered. "I didn't expect my escort to come, since after all, it's a leave, but they _have_ to come. I am glad that my el-tee is coming," Roy half-lied.

Al nodded. "So... I'm not trying to force you into this, but... if I could come with you with Brother and Winry, do you think we can pull it off in the east?"

Roy blinked. This was _not_ supposed to be a game with the Elric kid, FullMetal. It was supposed to be Roy, Riza and no one but Havoc and his proposal plans, who will also be making sure that Roy's other escort team will not interfere. Havoc's the chief this time when it comes to this...

This was supposed to be Roy, Riza, and with the exception of Havoc and the entourage, there'd be no one else. It would mainly just be the two of them and... in Roy's words, 'something they will never forget'.

The escort was starting to tick Roy off, but throw in those three teenagers who somehow got mixed into your life, then...

"I don't know," answered Roy, who really wanted to answer 'no'. He couldn't exactly just bust Al off. Unlike Ed, Al was nice and considerate, right? "I'll consult my el-tee and maybe she'll give the thumbs up," said Roy.

Al nodded and stood, grabbing the folder. He was on his way out.

"General, can I ask you one more question?" asked Al.

"Go right ahead."

"Will you answer honestly?"

"I'll do my best," answered Roy. "I can't guarantee you any promises- I'm the Chief remember?"

"Right." Al looked away. "I... I was wondering if... I'm not going to bud in, but... Do you wish you still had Lieutenant Hawkeye and that the Exam never happened?"

Roy gave another well-played smile. "Yeah, kid. You have no idea how much I miss her."

Al nodded. "Don't worry, sir. I was just wondering and I won't tell a soul, a body, or a mind."

"Thank you, Al."

Al saluted at the door. "Good afternoon, sir."

Roy nodded as Al exited.

Roy yawned. "Moments like these, Maes," said Roy. "They're all just insane." Roy shook his head and went back into his office. Paperwork awaited him.

1738; Central Headquarters; Building 2; Second Floor

"No, I want those over there!"

"Where's Bryare?! Anybody seen Lieutenant Bryare!? I have an urgent message from Major Red."

"Captain Broussard! This just came in from Investigations!"

"I need folders 2 and 3 done _now_! Someone get on that tape mix, I need a voice match on this recording."

"Hey, I need a runner to go down to Builing 5; send these to Major Mansell!"

"This is Central HQ, go ahead MP Sector 4."

"I have a ten-twenty in progress! Officers down! Officers down! We need emergency dispatch at Central City First National Bank at the corner of Hollisterr and Gessner! Say again, officers down, ten-twenty in progress. Emergency dispatch at Central First National Bank at Hollisterr and Gessner!"

"You're clear."

"I need a Task Force... Where's Havoc?!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" yelled Havoc from one end of the hallway. He came up running to his captain and saluted.

"Where were _you_?" Zunis ordered.

"Chief Mustang's office, sir."

"Right, then." Zunis rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I need you to get your platoon down at Hollisterr and Gessner. There are heavily armed guys with Kalashnakovs out there with car armor piercing rounds and-"

"No can do, Cap'n, sorry." Havoc was looking forward to returning to his BOQ. The government finally got enough funding for him and the regiment he worked under so they actually have their own rooms with roomates for the entire regiment, rather than having to sleep in the warehouse-like hangar.

"Your fellow comrades and your friend Lieutenant Breda is under heavy fire at a bank robbery. What the hell do you mean by 'no-can-do'? This is too big. We have Central City Police Department already having took at _least ten_ _wounded- _five of them are critical. _And_ we have _civilians_ wounded, too. The em-pees out there aren't doing so hot and he have to send in a task force. That's you- I need you out there, aye?"

The radio started blaring next to Havoc and Zunis. "This is Bone-Five-Three, I'm hit. I'm hit. Agh..."

"Bone-Five-Three?" yelled Havoc. "That's Breda's call number! I thought he was on the handicapped list!"

"He got his cast removed last week and he's on active duty now," answered Zunis.

"Shit," said Havoc. "Forget my sleep, I'm going out there." Havoc looked around and grabbed his jacket, which was laying on a chair in the staff lounge next to him. He raised his voice. "You heard me, Task Force 2; Second Platoon, let's go!"

Havoc rounded his crew and went out. With all the chaos, it was pure luck that Havoc's platoon was entirely in the same building as he.

1746; Central HQ; Building 2; Fifth Floor

"Where's Havoc?" Riza yelled, through all the chaos. "Anyone seen Second Lieutenant Havoc?"

The room Riza in was the staff lounge of the Second Building in Central Headquarters. Second Building was Infantry Offices. Mainly, if she wasn't in the main building that Central HQ rounded off for, she would be here. Infantry Building was all action. There was almost no papers in there, except for... well, the papers of course, range in topic. For newbies, this was the first office building most of them saw.

"Lieutenant!" said Lansen coming down from the staircase. He had come from the floor above- the sixth floor- on a call from Havoc, calling for his platoon.

"Lansen, where's your lieutenant?"

"He just called out for Task Force 2- his special infantry platoon widely used only for police-type, national guard-like emergencies more than wars."

"What for? Are you in his Task Force?"

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure. But what I've been told is that there's been a breach at Central's First Bank. Lieutenant Havoc's on the second floor I think. You need him?"

"It can wait. Go find out if you're on his TF."

"Yes, ma'am."

Riza sighed and plopped down in a seat by the table. She buried her head in her arm, tired and fatigued like the sniper she was all too familiar with... Herself. The Infantry Lounge was crowded with people not only wanting to get away from the disorder and confusion all around HQ, but people were using the room as a shortcut. There were four entrances to the lounge (and all the other lounges spread around HQ in other buildings) and runners and others were taking the lounge as undignified shortcuts to save time and energy.

"Here," someone said, plopping down a bottle of water in front of Riza.

Riza lifted her head and stared at a smiling, desperate Captain Zunis. She sat up instantly, forcing herself to get out of her fatigued position.

"Hey, don't get all protocol-ly on my account," suggested Zunis, raising a hand to stop her. Riza settled and took the suggestion. She gulped down the water, still bent on the table.

"The weather's been awkward lately, don't you think?" Zunis started, playing with his plastic water bottle. His conversation choice was as casual as can be: the weather.

"Yes, sir," Riza answered.

Zunis tapped on the table with his fingers. "I hear you're going to the east for the HQ leave."

"Yes, sir, I am. What are you up to for the leave, Captain?" Riza asked, trying to throw the idea of speech away from her.

"Uh, actually, I just received a notice that I'm supposed to be part of the marshal's entourage for his leave to the east as well. I figured that since you're going to the east and he's going to the east, that you're with him. Right?"

Riza blinked. _This is getting too far out_. "I'm acting as his prime bodyguard for his leave."

"For _his_ leave? Don't we _all_ get a leave?" Zunis asked. He shook his head. "I was invited to Mustang's entourage, and I accepted. I didn't have to. Are you forcing yourself to be there for him or are you being there for Mustang by choice?"

"By choice," Riza answered. "By force... Now wait, by choice. No... Uh." Riza shut herself up and drank from the bottle. Zunis was playing all sorts of mindgames on her.

Zunis caught the hint and decided to change the subject. "Ye-ah. All right then. So..."

"Don't you have a family to spend your leave time with, Captain?" interrupted Riza.

"I'm taking them with me. It's undercover entourage thing, so to enhance that feel, I'll bring my family on a little vacation. My son- he's pending enlistment for the army and his bus to Camp Parriston **(A/N: Like Camp Pendleton and Parris Island... Y'know, for the USMC...?)** is coming in for him in a couple of weeks and my daughter- she's going for her doctorate- has taken the weeks off from their jobs for this. I think I might be able to get closer to my other son, too. It would really get my family closer together."

"Your second son... He's adopted, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I like the kid, but sometimes he just doesn't let anyone in. He's had a rough past." Zunis gulped down the rest of his bottle. "What do you plan for the vacation, other than 'protecting' Mustang?"

"I really don't know," Riza answered. "I know I have plans, but they're all a question."

"Does that mean Mustang is like... planning a mystery for the two of you or what?"

"You could say that. I don't know what he's planning in his cunning head for the two of us." Riza stopped and blinked. "Wait..." She glared at Zunis for having her make her say that without her even realizing. Zunis was smiling proudly with his arms crossed across his chest. He chuckled.

"Captain Kelvin Zunis!" Riza exclaimed.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye!" Zunis yelled back. "I'm glad we know each other's names and ranks." Zunis snickered once again. "But then again, we've known each other since rotsie. Amazing the majority of the old bee-tee-rotsie is still together."

"Captain, why'd you... how could you... who..." Riza exhaled loudly and shut herself up by drinking up her water once again. Zunis' smug look could not be removed. Zunis, a man in his forties, was smart and clever enough to know how to trick- as blunt or as complex as it may be.

"I'm not dumb, Hawkeye," said Zunis. "I'm married and have kids- one of them is engaged and another is going on their dating anniversary of nearly five years. I think I can tell a little something about romance." Zunis forced a small chuckle out of Riza with that, laughing along with her. "But romance knowledge isn't enough. You know I'm one of the chief interrogators here in HQ. And interrogating people like you who are all tired and fatigued couldn't be easier- as keen as you normally are. Don't act so surprised."

Riza undid her holster and her pistol emerged.

"Don't tell a soul, Captain," she threatened.

Zunis, even if he was higher ranking than Hawkeye, started to turn blue in the face. Sweat drops ran down his face and nervousness.

"Y-y-you got that right... Don't worry."

1756; Central HQ; Command

Roy signed sheet number 900 of the doomed paperwork that is benefitial in the most bizarre way and sighed. He leaned back in his chair, allowing his head to fall over the back edge, having his eyes stare up at the tiled ceiling.

He flipped open his pocket watch to check the time. It was nearly 1800. Roy sighed as he looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. The humidity was still about and the orange and yellow blends of the sun reflected into the sky, giving that bridgeside sunset feel.

Roy took a few deep breaths. Rephrase that, Roy took several deep breaths. He gulped down the last of his bottled water and took more deep breaths. He cleaned up his desk: stacking binders of all sizes alphabetically and by size, then doing the same with his books. He threw all his folder files to one side- stacking them- and his loose leaf paperwork to the racks where he stacked them by a certain category. Roy sat back down in his expensive leather seat.

Roy picked up the phone. "Corsair."

"Sir!"sounded off the older man on the other end.

"I want General Grumman in my office... now."

"Yes, sir. I'll get a runner on that right away."

"Thank you."

Roy hung the phone up and put his pen into his pocket. He walked over to a bookcase. At the bottom end of the bookcase was a small cupboard. Roy opened it up and saw what he was looking for. It was folded with screws, hard, and wooden. Since it was folded over, there was something inside it.

Roy smirked, pulled out the object, and closed the cupboard door. He stood up, holding the object between his arm and torso. He walked over to the door to his adjoining waiting room and looked behind him towards his office. "Okay, office, wish me the best." Roy opened the door and exited the office.

He walked into his sitting room and sat at his usual black leather sofa. He always sat in that particular one and the guest would always sit in the sofa across from him. He put the item he had down on the glass-top coffee table and unfolded it. He set the item up and it's pieces from the inside.

It was a chessboard. To be precise, it was Grumman's chessboard, in the first place anyways. Grumman had given it to Roy the day his transfer to Central Headquarters was almost at a full. That was a very long, long time ago.

Roy finished putting the board together and glanced to his left. There was the transmuted book he had so roughly put together (once again, he was a flame alchemist- _the_ Flame Alchemist- not a basic skills alchemist) so there were plenty of noticeable flaws. The name he put on there- Gusnamt- was his last name scrambled. Roy hoped that when Ed, Winry, and particularly Al were in there, they had not deciphered that (super) easy code.

Roy opened the page which led to the deep carvings. He fingered the cubed item and had the whole day pictured in his head. He could hardly contain himself. He still had a long way to go before that day.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Just like Ed, Roy scrambled the box that held the precious engagement ring, nearly dropping it, and placed it in the makeshift book. He shut it and placed it on top of the other stack of books on the table.

"Come in," Mustang ordered sharply.

The older man- a lieutenant general, had an alias under Riza Hawkeye's grandfather. Roy stood up and met the man by his sofa. They shook hands rather than exchanging salutes. Roy smirked at the lieutenant general and gestured with his arm to his guest's seat. Grumman sat, as did Roy.

"And how about a game of chess?" Roy asked.

Grumman chuckled. "Just like the old days, isn't it, Marshal?"

"Got that right," agreed Mustang. "So, General, I have a coin with me..." Roy pulled out a coin. "And we'll flip." Roy flipped his coin and Grumman called tails. It landed tails. "All right, Grumman, your call."

"White."

Roy turned the chessboard so he had black and Riza's grandfather had white. He made the first move. Roy moved next.

"I take it you didn't call me here for just a game of chess, right?" said Grumman, moving his bishop diagonally three spaces to the left.

"Right." Roy focused on his next move and saw exactly what Grumman was going to do. He was going to give Roy a checkmate in less than five moves using mainly the bishop. Roy's seen the move before and he knows how to take action.

Roy moved a pawn up one space. "I was wondering what some of my staff would be up to during the leave. Just to get an idea."

Grumman became frustrated with Roy's defense and had to settle with another form of attack. "I don't really have much planned for the vacation. More than likely, I'll be just staying here in Central City and I'll occasionally check up on our substitute soldiers who shall be holding down the fort." Grumman shrugged and put his knight into play. "What about you, Marshal? Do you have anything planned?... If I may ask of course."

"Oh yes," said Mustang. "I'm planning a trip out to the east." Grumman raised an eyebrow as Roy, too, also put his knight out. "Not the eastern boondocks, mind you, General," said Roy. "But that one place... I can't remember the name of the town.. It rhymes with Tahiti-"

"What's a 'Tahiti'?"

"Dunno, but it rhymes with it. An old friend of mine... the late Brigadier General Maes Hughes... He went out there with his soon-to-be wife, Gracia, and proposed to her. He would've done it here in Central, but he told me that the place was a rare find and it was the perfect spot for the three R's- rest, relaxation, and... romance."

"Sounds like a helluva time. You know you're going to to need an escort, sir. We can't have all the state's important people running around without their secret service."

"That's the sad part about it," Roy pouted, but in reality the escort is the only believable excuse Riza has for coming with Roy- to act as his, all-too-familiar, bodyguard.

Suddenly, their game got very important and the topic of conversation was almost lost. That is until the game was narrowing down to a potential win. Grumman had eight pieces and Mustang had five, excluding each person's king. Grumman went as follows: Bishop A2, Bishop B5, Pawn D2, King E2, Pawn E6, Queen F4, Rook G2, and Knight H4. Mustang was: Rook A1, Queen A3, Knight C6, King G7, and Bishop H6.

"Earlier," started Mustang. "Some weeks or so ago, I told you that I would call you into my office so we could discuss that fraternization rule. Do you recall?"

"Yes, I recall," responded Grumman.

"Well," said Roy. "Lieutenant Hawkeye and I are very grateful for the save last week. You saved our necks and our careers, Grumman."

Grumman chuckled. His queen was going to be in a bad situation with Mustang's pawn if he didn't move it. Grumman picked up the superior piece and moved it to C7. Mustang was in check.

"No, sir. It wasn't entirely on me, General. It's all thanks to a few soldiers who were seemingly loyal to you."

Roy, without haste, moved his king to F6. "If you can give me their names, I would like to thank them properly. But without your input, Grumman, I'd probably still be in the same mess I had been in last week."

Grumman moved his queen up one to C8, threatening Roy's king (not fully in check though), but couldn't possibly make a checkmate unless Grumman started bringing in his other pieces.

"But, on a joking account," started Roy as he tried to focus on which piece to move. He already knew which one to move, but he wanted to stall for one reason or another. "I'd like to know your opinion on the ordeal between me and the lieutenant. My reasons are as stated: I've had several close friends and fellow comrades come to me in their own time and confess to either myself or Lieutenant Hawkeye about the innuendo. Widely ranged opinions, but surprisingly most of them support this... how shall I call it?- Uh, romance."

"Surprising to you?" said Grumman.

"Very," replied Roy, fingering each piece slowly, stalling. "I honestly do not understand where people come up with these things."

Grumman shook his head. Was their commander-in-chief really that oblivious and blind? "General, others assume things by how one acts. You and my granddaughter have been pretty close and whenever there's a soul who always jumps to conclusions, there will always be ascertations.

"But, correct me if I'm wrong, you asked for _my_ opinion." Roy nodded to Grumman, urging him to go on. "To be honest, well, I secretly have been supporting the romance of you and my granddaughter for a long period of time actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have. But, oh, it's just ridiculous banter."

"No, no," disagreed Roy. "Continue, please. I am really interested in your opinions on this. Sincerely, I am."

"If you insist, General. As you know, I'm not the only supporter- if you could call it that- and many of those others have different opinions. There is a small rumor going about that the lieutenant protects you because she chose to do so herself, without anyone's order or grant call. Elaborate on that, and you have a _love_ story."

"A love story?" Roy sounded like an idiot.

"Yes, a love story. Apparently, the reason Hawkeye protects you is because she loves you."

_Got that right._ "You're kidding, right?" said Roy, using one of his lines more than the average today.

"No, no. No one knows entirely why for sure, but it's just a matter of conclusion jumping." Grumman wanted to say it was true, but then again, he thought Mustang would feel very awkward- but then again, Roy was thinking of taking Riza as his _wife_- but then again, Grumman didn't know Mustang already knew. Secrets, oh, secrets.

"And they say that the reason you keep Riza around," started Grumman, unsure if this was true, "rather than swat her away as some catchy stalker, is because you love her, too."

Roy and Grumman stared at each other for ten exact seconds. They burst out lauging at ten and one millisecond. Sharing laughs like a pair of long time buddies. Just as quick, their laughter faded into sighs.

"Yeah... yeah," said Roy. "That's a good one. But you still haven't answered the question, Grumman. How would you feel?"

Grumman pushed his glasses up his nose. "Of course, I'd be happy. I'd be excited. I'd be overjoyed. The thought of something like that is almost... impossible, no offense, sir."

"None taken; I don't get pressured by my staff on my love life."

"Right, right. Of course, sir. I'd expect nothing less. However, well, I would not know exactly how I would feel if that was the case. I honestly do not have an idea. The portrayal of... this headcase, only imagined romance is a bizarre intake for one to just absorb in an alotted amount of time. First of all, knowing myself, I might end up speechless or as confused. But overall, happy. If my granddaughter ever has the pleasure to be able to have _you_ as her lucky man, I couldn't be any more happy. So long as she is happy, I am happy."

Happy was the basic emotion. Happy, sad, mad- the basic emotions that most children first learn of. A basic word and it needed something more complex- a higher synonym. Words like ecstatic and feeling as if you couldn't contain yourself. But Grumman, a wise man of the high rank of a lieutenant general, used an easy word: Happy.

"But what makes you- per se, other people- want her to be with me? Why not someone else? Like Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. They've been close for a long period of time as well. Why me? What do I have? What do people see in me that I see something in her that is worthy of my love as I am worthy of hers?" Roy asked, very complexly.

Grumman sighed.

"Again," started Roy. "I'm not going to use any of this against you. This is all personal business- pretend we're at chess tourny in Central Park or just casual and we're a couple of old buddies... with a wide age difference."

"Yes, sir. I know," said Grumman. He sighed again as if in deep thought. "There is just this... this thing that somehow makes the two of you click together. Maybe it's the fact that she seems to love you because of what you had in mind since the Ishbal war. Maybe it's that you are never afraid to go after anything that you want."

Roy blinked. _Oh yeah. Like I'm not afraid now._

Grumman continued. "Maybe it's just how you go about things. How you're always trying to stay on top of everything. How you're a selfless person and if it's a choice between benefitting you over benefitting the state, you're able to think under pressure. How you've been through the times and you're willing to change things...

"Or maybe... it's your charm."

"My charm?" Roy laughed. "My charm?" Roy pointed at himself with his right thumb.

"Yes, your charm," Grumman answered, nodding.

"My charm?" Roy said, still confused. "Seriously, my charm?"

"I don't know." Grumman through his hands up. "I'm not my granddaughter."

"True. True," Roy concurred.

There was a small silence and Roy knew that it was now or never. _Now or never_, he thought. _No guts, no glory. Pain is temporary, pride is forever... but then pride comes before the fall. No, don't think like that, you idiot._ Roy banged his forehead on his right hand palm, which got Roy an odd glance from the lieutenant general. _Why do I have to be such a frickin' foppy cliche? Okay, okay. Calm down, Mustang. _

Roy put a finger on his knight. "Now, tell me, what would you say if the rumors and the fraternization was all... true?"

Roy held his breath.

"Well," said Grumman, putting a hand to his chin. "If it was true, I'd be-" He stopped his sentence and stared in disbelief at Roy. Roy, in turn, smirked with the all so familiar determined insidious appearance placed professionally on his face. "But... but..."

Roy still grinned as he watched Grumman stutter for words.

"But... how...?" Grumman questioned, barely able to utter those two words.

"You already answered that," said Roy. "You know... 'my charm?' and why she 'protects me'?"

"But... But..."

"Is this a positive reaction I'm getting?" asked Roy, staring at one of the pawns he had captured from Grumman. "Because I can't really tell the difference right about now."

"Oh, uh, sir, I, uh... Yes," Grumman finally stated. "It's definitely a positive reaction! Forgive me, sir, but I'm just stunned. I'm speechless. I honestly don't know how to react. But, sir, if it's not too much can you-"

"Expand?" Roy suggested. "Hell, if you're wondering that if I'm playing with the truth, we've been on for over a year."

"Over a year?" Grumman exclaimed, stunned.

"Yes," Roy said. He seemed to be calm onthe outside, but on the inside, his nerves were getting worked up. "And..." Roy's heart skipped a beat. That was the signal. "And... we are both actually... I don't how to describe it," said Roy, smiling. He was about to confess his love for Riza... in words. Roy couldn't do it in just _words_. It was impossible!

_Men express themselves through their actions more than their words_, Hughes had said once. _Oh damn you, Hughes._

Roy swallowed. "It's just..." Roy stopped and took a deep breath. "I love her." Roy watched Grumman's expression unfold as Roy wearilly moved his knight from C6 to D6; Grumman raised a finger, opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again and stuttered for words.

"Well... I-I... I'm c-c-com-com-completely happy for the both of you," said Grumman, still lost for words.  
He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again.

Roy slowly nudged his knight to D5. "And..." Roy's hand trembled ferociously as the knight still slowly made his way to D5. "And... I want to... to... ask... you f-for your per... permission to take your granddaughter, Riza Hawkeye, as my wife." Roy's hand shook so much, he had to raise his left hand, grab his right hand's wrist and steady it so the knights was on the borderline to D4 and D5.

Grumman cleared his throat and Roy saw this as some sort of sign. A potential good one, or a potential bad one. Roy wouldn't know until he spoke. "I want you to know that I'm not exactly pleased with this as much as I want to be."

Roy chewed on his tongue. So close... So damn close.

"This secrecy goes beyond what I stand for and my morales. Although I am no longer he legal guardian since she is an adult woman and it is clear she can take care of herself, I am still her grandfather and I still have concerns of her well-being. " Roy nodded. His chest was pounding. Could Grumman hear it? "I don't know how you've done it and how you've gone so far. I don't know what you've done-"

"I can assure you, sir," said Roy. "I did her no bodily harm. I swear on Commodore Hughes' grave." Mustang, Commander-in-Chief, just referred a lieutenant general as 'sir'. That's how careful Mustang was.

Grumman caught the 'sir', but did not give acknowledgement other than a slight nod. "It's not just that. But it's the fact that you and my granddaughter have been... courting underhandedly. The least of this is that you or my granddaughter could have tried to alert me of this business- I really don't care when, so long as you had."

Roy sighed. "I understand. I have no idea what has happened under my nose for the last year and a half between you two, but I'll tell you one thing Chief Mustang." Roy raised his eyebrows and bit his lip nervously. For all he knew, Grumman was the overprotective type or other. Roy's hand was subconsciously sliding his knight to D4.

"I give you my permission."

"Wait," said Grumman. He saw the chessboard. Roy had a huge, smart smirk on his face. He was saving his true feelings for...

"Checkmate!" Roy exclaimed, louder than he intended. He leapt out of his seat. It was evident Roy couldn't contain himself any longer. "Yes! Yes!" he pounded his fist into the air and into his other open palm. "Yes!" Grumman stood up, still in disbelief over several things- the least he had to worry about was that he had just lost to Mustang at chess for the _second_ time. Grumman might be losing it.

Roy pulled himself together once he realized what he was doing. He straightened his collar, but was still unable to conceal his happiness. "Lieutenant General Grumman, I don't know how to thank you for your permission. The notion of taking your granddaughter as my wife..." Roy shook his head. Nothing could compare. "I just... Thank you..."

"You're welcome, sir."

Roy chuckled. "You know, if Riza says 'yes', then I'd find it awkward for you to call me 'sir'."

Grumman chuckled along with him.

And Mustang began to elaborate...

**A/N: Let's see... Ah, I'm not a grandpa. And I've never had my granddaughter's beau ask me for permission in marriage. Duh... I'm 14. So, I couldn't get the best reaction in the world... So yeah.**

**Hey, I mentioned I was 14. You know what that means? I became a legal teenager (as in, able to stay home all by oneself) on October 27!!!! And I got like a bunch of cash-money. Over $200, and now I can pay off my debts to the people I owe money to because of the money I spent at Oni-Con! **

**TRL/TLFTR: oceana, winglessfairy25, Cheeseycraziness, Kurissyma san Tybalt, MoonstarDutchess, Automailjunki44, Give Us Peace, octobergirlfma, and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only. **


	35. You're Not Thinking What I'm Thinking

**A/N: Just an interim chapter... with good stuff you gotta pay attention to. Oh yeah. I posted early just cuz today (Nov. 9) is Halo 2 day! And because I told Cheeseycraziness I would. Oh, and, again, I didn't edit this one.**

**Chapter 35**

**You're Not Thinking What I'm Thinking Because If You're Thinking What I'm Thinking, Then Soon Enough, You Won't Be Able To Think At All**

2143; Central City; The House

Roy wondered when this goshdang meeting would end. Sure, he loved the meeting and its purpose, because the meeting's topic was something Roy strongly approved of. It was nearly 2200 and Roy couldn't wait to get to his FOQ and get some sleep, even if it was just 2143. The only problem was that Mr. Mustang had to jump onto that 400mph train to Ishbal and do some more negotiations and problem solving and the like. It wasn't an easy job and there was always a big catch. It's what was called equivalent exchange, right?

And Roy kept telling himself that in the long run, all his hard work would pay off.

Even if it did mean cancelling dates with Riza. Roy was a general- a commander-in-chief, needless to say- and he knew the aspect of 'country before self' all to well and that's about the quote that summed Roy up. He wasn't a querlous person and was stubborn enough to practically be considered as an optimist.

Roy felt very quam, having to look forward on this brand-new, starting over relationship with Riza, and then discovering that with all this quagmire around, he would have to sacrifice his meetings with Riza until the one furlough everyone has been looking forward to.

"My personal thoughts on this," started one of the senators, "is we should announce this idea to the public once we have figured out and decided who our representative shall be. I believe if that the media gets hold of this news as the public shall before we have struck upon our gold, then we may have a public insurrection over this."

"Surely we can't blame just the public or the media- nor can we blame Marshall Mustang-" Roy sat up suddenly at the sound of his name. "Especially with what happened with the last one." The man nodded across the table three seats over to Mustang, expressing his grattitude. "I still cannot articulate how grateful I am towards you, Marshal, for having discovered this problem."

"Think nothing of it," said Roy, swinging his hand.

"But it was attempted treason-" Roy grit his teeth. He hated that word. "But treason for the good and welfare of the state. That's how I hear you put it."

Mustang nodded. "Yes, exactly." He sipped at his glass of water. "But, please, I'm not a bragging person. We're here to discuss the reestablishment of the... you-know-what.

"My opinions," started Mustang. "Loosely follow on _also_ keeping it away from prying eyes of the media and public alike. But it's not so much as because of the reaction they might get, such as what Murdock declared in a rioutous proclomation, but so much as to hold in their captivation."

"Are you saying that because you want a huge crowd waving and waiting for you once you've been proclaimed as the-"

"Now, wait, just a minute," said another statesman. It was the one who had expressed his thankfulness to Mustang.

"That's all right," said Roy, holding a hand up to both arguing men. "None of you know what my intentions are because I am one of the potential candidates. That doesn't mean anything except that I just _might_ have what it takes to lead this country.

"I'm not doing this because I want to get my name and face strewn across every other human being's mouth and I'm not doing this for politics. Some of you might be thinking that I'm doing this because I'm liberal and I want to get out of this status quo and part of that is true. But there's another reason altogether and no one person in this entire building knows what it is."

Roy felt his skin starting to burn up, for he was slightly turning to a bright red. Roy sighed. "Excuse me for a brief moment, gentlemen." Roy grabbed his coat from his chair and exited the room, the others in the room eyeballing their young military leader.

Roy closed the door as he slid out onto the hallway. Right across from that meeting room just so happened to be the restroom. Roy made his way to their, swung the door open, and pranced inside. He did a quick leer under the stalls to see if anyone was in their and was relieved to see that there was no one. Flame approached one of the closest sinks and allowed his hands to grip it as he peered deeply into the mirror. Why was he acting so impulsive all of a sudden?

Was it Riza? No. It couldnt've been. Roy has a guaranteed break with her away from the soldier grind in two someodd weeks and there was a bright reason to move forward and this wonderful break Roy has been allowed to authorized to the military is going to be the _best_ three weeks of his life.

Was it the fact that the powers-that-be actually accepted Roy's request in having a new line of leaders and it's not just one dictator-ruler-person controlling the nation so hard like had once been, but now it's a leader with the government backing that leader up with the military backing up the government. It was a complex system.

Was it Maes? Roy had been attached to the ghostly image for so long, that once his best friend just decided to quit on his, it had snapped in the middle of a discussion. Only a very close person would know that one of the main reason he himself wanted to change the nation as a liberal was because.. he had to. Hughes died discovering something important and if Mustang could possibly get to the top, with him being a running candidate, he would assure that someone like Hughes would never die like that... ever again.

Roy washed his face. Damn, how much he missed his best friend. If only Maes could just show up right now to talk politics, to talk military, to talk about Riza, to talk about his family-

"I haven't spoken to Gracia in a while," Roy said to himself subconsciously. "Maybe I'll call her later."

He wiped his face with a paper towel made out of recycled trees and walked out. He returned to room and said, "I'm sorry for my behavior, sirs. I've just been going through a tough time and something, somehow, snapped inside. I don't consider any insult given to me as an insult and more as constructive criticism. Forgive me for my rudeness."

"Right then," said the other nominee, and the ambassador, William Cafferty, after all apologies were exchanged. "We've held the discussion after you left off, Chief, so we're right where we left off."

2218; Central City, Outside The House

Roy exited the building directly after the meeting and was glad about it. He wanted some sleep, but he had to boost his appearance. It would do some great good in the long run.

He met General Corsair and the two of them spoke briefly about the meeting as they stalked over to the patrol car that would take them to Central City Train Station. An MP drove them as they chatted. It was the usual precaution thing. Two lead cars in front of them, and two chase cars behind them. They drove without a problem to the station, but they passed it somewhat and drove roughly into the trees.

Corsair raised an eyebrow in confusion, but that was just about it. He deciphered the reasons for roaming into the dense forest using a carved up road in his head and came up with a very reasonable and correct conclusion. All the MPs boarded the train with Mustang and Corsair, both of them having separate compartments and MPs in the surrounding compartments next to them.

Mustang fell asleep instantly.

2220; Central City; Central HQ; Barracks Region; Armstrong's Regiment Building

Havoc woke up with a start in the middle of his bed. It was awkward now that Colonel Armstrong's regiment (excluding Armstrong's State Alchemist Regiment; those dudes and dudettes got special treatment) had finally gotten a building worthy of sleeping in, rather than having the whole load of soldiers cramped in a hangar where the majority of the enlisted guys slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Hm?" said Bobby Bryare, Havoc's fellow second lieutenant and bunkmate. "Suh'in wrong, Havoc?" he asked, staring at Havoc through the dark. Ever since the regiment had gotten this brand new building, they were also ordered that they now had a bedtime- to put it more politely since these were all men, a curfew- and that was 2100.

"I just remembered I had to report in to General Mustang before night shift starts," Havoc uttered, stunned. "He told me earlier today to get some rest during my work hours and he told me to see him right before night shift started."

Bryare was part wide-awake and part sleepy-awake. "Chief Mustang told-ja dat?" he said. "Go tell Colonel Armstrong and go see him. You don't wanna get chewed by either the Chief or the mustachioed muscleman." Bryare tilted his head to the door.

Havoc didn't waste any time and got up from his cot. He quickly dressed, just by throwing his jacket over his blue shirt and tugging his pants on over his blue bottoms. He opened the door and ran directly into a fireguard.Havoc mumbled an excuse about having to see General Mustang right-quick and began on his way, but not before the fireguard stopped him.

"Lieutenant, sir, I have to throw a fireguard on you. For precautions, as you should know, sir."

Havoc sighed and immediately another rear echelon firguard tailed his every move. Jean and his fireguard buddy quickly hitched a ride on a golf cart-like patrol car to HQ's big main building. The ride was short, but at the same time long, since their was no conversation and the nightly silence around HQ territory was almost dead. The duo second lieutenant and rear echelon fireguard approached the big facade of HQ.

Havoc rushed around in the large building, which just so happened to seem much larger since their was lack of the average staff; it was always like that on night shifts, about two hundred and fifty souls per floor, and HQ was _massive_- with the dorm guard behind him.

Havoc almost tripped on his own feet when he arrived at Mustang's door and banged his chin on it, for he could not stop his rushing feet in time. The thump of Havoc's head on the oak doors echoed loud enough to be considered a knock.

"Chief, it's me. Hav-"

"May I ask what you are doing?" a voice bellowed behind the two. The officer and enlisted twitched at the sudden noise and both spun around. They saluted once recognizing the soldier bars.

"General Grumman!" Havoc exclaimed, standing at attention.

Grumman raised a finger. He was still stunned from the uncalled-for chat he had with Mustang. "You're Second Lieutenant Havoc, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Truth be told, it wasn't that late. It had only been an hour and a half since lights out, but it was still past Havoc's bedtime.

"General Mustang told me to report to him before the night shift, sir." Havoc stood, impassive, as Grumman walked over to him and circled him. Havoc felt extremely uncomfortable. Roy Mustang is the commander-in-chief of the Amestris Armed Forces and he was the top-most military dog there was. Not only that, but he is also the one and only Flame Alchemist- a big name and big talents to go with it. And Havoc was not afraid of Roy. He wasn't intimidated by him because of his rank or his alias. Why? Because Roy was Havoc's friend.

But this was Lieutenant General Grumman. Sure, Riza was Jean's friend. So much so, that we should all know by now that Jean considered Riza as a younger sister. And Grumman was Riza's grandfather. Basically, they were friends twice removed, right?

Sort of. See, this was Jean's "sister's" grandfather who was also one of the older, wiser generals of the army. Jean may be great friends with Roy and Riza, but there was almost no relationship with Grumman. That was a problem.

Grumman continued to circle Havoc as he stood at attention. Mustang had mentioned Havoc when he was suddenly be filled in on all this crucial information about Mustang's seemingly farfetched idea of proposing. Grumman definitely concluded that Havoc was not a man fitted for Riza. First of all, the aura of tobacco seemed to loom around Havoc, as we all know, and for some reason or another, Grumman just didn't approve of him. Who knows what other reasons why?

"Mustang's out," Grumman answered.

Havoc nodded, apologized quickly, and left, his almost forgotten dorm guard following him. "I guess I'll have to drive off campus and go to his FOQ," said Havoc, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, fireguard, you think it'll be alright if I left the grounds; I just gotta visit the Chief."

"I have to come with you, sir."

"Unauthorized personnel aren't allowed anywhere near his FOQ- his estate's a whole 'nother story, but we're not talking about that. His FOQ... I can't let you there."

"But... all FOQs are on campus, aren't they?"

"If that was the case, then all the assasins would know where Mustang lives while he's working. Moving his FOQ out of the grounds and into the this substantial city would decrease the enemy's knowledge," Havoc explained. "Got that?"

"Yes, sir. I just graduated boot camp, so I don't know all the ropes, yet," the kid said. He laughed nervously as Havoc led them outside. Havoc seemed to be running into plenty of new boots.

2250; Amestris Train Tracks; Route 157-89-6074

Roy was sleeping happilly.

He couldn't sleep at his flag officers quarters and he wouldn't allow him to sleep at the office, but for some reason, he was able to catch some Z's on this bumpy wreck of a ride called a 'train'. His head bounced against the window every three seconds, if not two, and if he didn't wake up soon, he'd have a major headache once he did.

Roy's FOQ was alright. But why couldn't he find the nerve to sleep there? It was a normal sized home and something you wouldn't expect for the CINC to sleep in if he was going undercover and if you threw Mustang's estate next to the FOQ... well, it just didn't add up. But in reality, Roy preferred his FOQ. He spent most of his nights there and only returned to his estate when it came down to... other stuff, mainly involving him being who he was over pretending to be a civilian; it was easy to conclude Roy liked his FOQ. But he couldn't sleep there... Not literally, anyways. It was more in a figurative notion.

Roy had too much in his mind to consider his sleep. There was the positive Ishbal Campaign to worry about. Then the Lior-Kishua Campaign, which another general was consulted of, who told a colonel to work toward it, but overall Mustang had to overlook just about every rehabilitating city from Bradley's reign. It wasn't something Mustang had to worry about- he could just as easy toss everything to any of the other generals as Roy observed from above, criticizing whatever his lower officers were doing while he sat in his comfy luxury, not doing much.

That wasn't the kind of man Roy was. That wasn't the kind of alchemist, soldier, or officer he was. If you want something done right, do it yourself. Don't toss it on some lower echelon and scrutinize it, when he himself did not do a thing but give the word. Nope. Roy was going to fix things and do it right... No matter how tired he was.

And then there was the _other_ campaign to worry about. The campaign that did not have anything to do with any sort of rebuilding, but in a sort of _rising up_. Roy had big to worry about, especially on that. If he didn't get through with that, everything he had worked for had been for nothing... until next time. But who was Mustang kidding? Next time was probably going to be the day that the man he lost to, died. And by then... maybe Mustang would be at a dead loss too.

But he couldn't think like that. He had to be the optimist. If not the optimist, then the stubborn one, wanting not to give up. For one, if he did think as the pessimist, pff, he'd never be with Riza...

That was something else on Mustang's reasons for not getting to sleep. Riza was somehow, somewhat always planted into his mind. He couldn't get over the fact that in just a few weeks, he'd be able to express his deep love to her by asking her to be his beloved spouse.

There was a thought. Roy Mustang- playboy among the playas **(A/N: Yes, I wrote 'playas'... Dude, I just wrote playas... oh... Wow. Not something you'd here me say, write, or type)** and he wanted to settle down. Not only that, but c'mon, Roy was turning _thirty-one_ in a couple months, and he wouldn't still want to be an eligible bachelor. Not cool. But Roy didn't want Riza Hawkeye because he still didn't want to be single nor because he wanted to prove that even playboys could seriously (note, seriously, not _literally_) love someone, too.

Because Mustang really wanted her for his own and for him only. He wanted to hold her in his arms... He wanted to fall asleep right next to her... He wanted to take her out to a romantic evening where it would be just the two of them... He wanted to tell her he loved her... So damn much... He wanted to get down on one knee and pull out that beautifully, sparkling, blood red ruby and ask her to spend the rest of her life with him... He wanted to experience all those dreams he had when he did fall asleep...

Speaking of which...

"Um, Riza," Roy started, talking in his sleep once again.

Just then, an intruder entered Mustang's compartment. He was big, about six foot five and had broad shoulders despite the graying hair that was smoothly gelled back away from his eyes. He stood over Mustang, as if he were analyzing his prey.

"What... what do you think... what do you think about... marriage?" Roy stuttered, lost in his dream, trying to find the right words as, in Roy's dream, they were in military uniform, and carpooling for the sake of lessening pollution and because it was also a habit, were they- specifically Roy- driving to HQ.

Roy somehow got his car back after that dude whose named started with an M (but wasn't Maes or Mason or any other military dude) roasted by using a cheap, homemade bomb. It was a dream, remember? You don't analyze during dreams... unless you're weird like that... And Mustang wasn't weird like that.

Riza was totally caught off guard. First, Roy offers to drive the both of them to HQ- when she's the one who normally drives- and now he's asking her about _marriage_? They've only been dating for a year. Wasn't it a little too early to think about marriage?

But Riza smiled anyways. She loved Roy always acting like that one fourth clumsy, one fourth serious, one fourth- half Prince Charming, and one fourth desperate man he somehow turned out to be.

"I wouldn't mind that," Roy imagined her saying in his dream.

Roy smiled. He moved one of his arms and wrapped it around her neck. "You know how much I love you, don't you?" he said. Luckily, they came upon a red light and with the free time Roy had he was free to show her how much he loved her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she replied back, raising her eyebrows.

"With that impassive face," Roy started, "you know I can never really tell."

"You know I do, Roy," she said. Her tone said it all, and what she didn't say was that it was just to hard to.

He kissed her on the forehead five seconds before the light turned green. "I love you, too..." _More than you'll ever know_, he thought.

"Hey, Mustang!"

Roy spun around and turned to look at Riza. She shrugged. Roy turned to look around again as the person continued yelling. Then, driving up next to him, was General Corsair. He waved at the couple through his window.

"Wait, that's Corsair," Mustang concluded.

Roy woke up, just as his 'dream-Roy' yelled out, "Corsair, what're you doing in my dream?!"

Roy sat up in his slouching position, vigilant as if he had just had several cups of caffeine with the only exception of his groggy eyes. "Heh...? What?" he cried. In those few seconds in between, he paused to think quickly about his dream.

That was awkward.

General Corsair was in his compartment, a smug smile on his face as he closed the compartment door. "I'm sorry for the interruption, sir," he said, still unable to wipe the irreplaceable grin on his face. "I was just... um, wondering what the Commander-in-Chief was up to and... I'm sorry, sir." Corsair tried to hide his grin.

Mustang saw right through it. "Th-that's all right, Corsair. Stay for a chat if you will." Roy bit his lip. _I hope I didn't talk in my sleep again. That'd be a nightmare..._

Corsair nodded. "Absolutely, sir." He took a seat across from Mustang.

"So, what's been going on in your life, Jimmy?" said Mustang, recalling the fellow general's first name. Professionally, it was 'James', but on more friendly fraternization-like terms, those close enough would often drop the 'Jimmy' every now and then.

"Aw, not much, sir," said Corsair. "My granddaughter's first-born came out last week. Quite a shocker for me," he said.

"Congratulations," expressed Mustang. "General James Corsair," spelled out Mustang. "General by the age of forty, one of the youngest, been through more wars than the majority of us upper echelons and been in the military for over fifty years, and..." Mustang grinned. "A great-grandfather."

Both high officers laughed it out.

Roy sighed after their happy moment. "It seems like there are a lot of stories going on about other people's families." He balled his hand into a fist, rested his elbow on the window ledge, and let his left cheek lean against the fist. He stared out the window with half-focused eyes.

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"I was told that a company grade officer who went by the name of Zunis adopted a son, has his older son pending enlistment _and_ engaged, and his daughter is about ready to get her doctorate. The captain has a lot full on his hands, and not to mention the the leave and that he's part of my covert escort.

"And a while ago, a potential sniper specialist's brother turned twenty nine." Roy was talking about Luke's brother, Rhett, who Roy did background check on Luke to make sure he was worthy enough of being in the chief's circle of trust. "And a two-el-tee has been bringing up the ridiculous aspect of how my el-tee is actually the second lieutenant's younger sister. And now I hear about you becoming a grandfather..."

Corsair caught the fondness in Mustang's eyes as he stared out the window.

"You're talking about Hawkeye and... the other one... Havoc or other...?"

"Huh?" said Roy.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, was he the one who was referring to Hawkeye as his younger sister?"

"Yeah. Do you know Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Yes, sir. I occasionally run into him when he's on his way to your office. A little small talk here and there, then he asks if it's okay to go in, and yeah... That sorta stuff."

Roy nodded. "Right. Right."

There was a brief moment of silence, other than the subconscious distubances made by the train.

"General?" started Corsair.

"Hm?"

"Is 'Riza' Hawkeye's first name?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just curious."

Another silence. Corsair sighed as Roy continued to stare out the window.

"Jimmy, what did you do when you proposed to your wife?"

Corsair was taken aback by this and was thrown against his seat by the sudden question. We relaxed after several seconds and smiled. "I told her I loved her, got down on one knee, and asked her if she would be my wife. That was over forty years ago, but I remember that day clearly. One of the best moments in my life, and since I'm a lifer for the military, there aren't a lot of 'best moments' in my head. But the ones that are there are just playbacks."

Roy gave a smirk and Corsair returned it with his own. "You finally thinking of settling down for once, sir?" _Looks like I lost that bet.._

Roy shrugged. "Hard to believe. A playboy like me wanting to settle down."

_I definitely lost the bet. _"Who's the lucky gal?" Corsair, sneered, although he had a pretty good idea.

Roy knitted his eyebrows together sympathetically, as if shrugging. "A certain someone..."

"Anyone I know?"

"You might."

"Really? Mind if I can draw some straws."

"Shoot away, James. But I might not answer honestly."

"Is there an... E in the name?"

"Yes, if it's the full name you're after."

Corsair smiled. This was going to be easy.

2301; Central; Roy's FOQ

Havoc knocked briskly on Roy Mustang's home away from home away from home. The fireguard was behind him, in the car, seated, and blindfolded, so as not to give away the secret of Mustang's flag officers quarters. Havoc shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned on the doorframe, expecting for the door itself to open and behind it a groggy Mustang, yawning and disinterested in whatever he had to sell.

It never came. Havoc knocked again, after waiting for what felt like an eternity when it had only been several seconds. "Chief," Havoc whined, banging on the door. "It's me- Havoc. Open up. You in there? Or are you passed out in the bed or what? Chief!" Havoc sagged his shoulders. "You know, I had a rough day, too, sir. At least open the door. You told me I had to come see you, remember?" Havoc sighed again when there was no response. He gave one last glare at the door, begging for it to swing open, but it never came.

Jean Havoc turned about face and returned to the car. "He wasn't there," he informed the fireguard blatantly. "I'll drive us a mile out, and then you handle it, aye dormguard?"

"Yes, sir."

Havoc did what he planned some few minutes later and pulled over to the side of the road. He switched spots with the dorm/fireguard and then he drove them down the few miles that soon turned into the destination of Central HQ. Havoc sighed, and got into the mini-patrol car with the dormguard to his barracks building, apologized and thanked the dormguard for having gone through all that trouble for nothing, and strided into the building and into his room, where Bob Bryare was dozing, but somewhat awake.

Havoc picked up the phone in their dorm room and dialed a certain number.

2329; Central HQ; Barracks

Riza Hawkeye was wide-awake in her cot, staring at the ceiling. Just recently, Hawkeye _finally_ had her platoon handed over to a second lieutenant. It took long enough, too. She was tired of having to lead sixty-four people for one minute and then having to tail the commander-in-chief or some other CO from her brigade the next. The difference between second lieutenant and first lieutenant was almost zip when she still had her platoon. As a first lieutenant, she had to work as the adjutant for some commanding officer, specifically her lieutenant colonel, but that position was still open. The personnel affairs bureau had been working on getting them a new company officer, since the most recent captain had passed away because of lung cancer (tell that to Havoc) and now they believe that they have one.

So since then, Riza had been acting as a company captain in absence of the real captain, and as a platoon leader. She was overjoyed when she had found out that she was finally able to rest easy. And, one of the benefits of being one of the seven women in her regiment- they were all spread out in different batteries- was that she was allowed to have her own dorm. Damn, she couldn't wait for that furlough.

Just her and Roy.

Riza found herself drifting off to sleep, but it didn't last long, seeing that the phone next to her ear was ringing insanely. She scowled and turned her head to the side, watching the phone ring. She growled after the third ring and reached over and picked it up.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking," she said.

"Hey, Riza. It's-"

"Havoc, I'm trying to get some sleep," Riza replied grogilly.

"Yeah, I know. But, is the Chief with you?"

Hawkeye blinked as she sat up in her cot. It was dark in her dorm and even she was blind to the blackness. Letting her arms dangle off of her knees, which her lower body was under her thin blanket, and moved the phone to her other hand. She ran her free hand through her hair.

"Yeah, Jean. He's here and you caught us right as I was undoing his belt."

Havoc raised his eyebrows and his pupils wandered down to the phone, as if saying, "Did she really just say that?" but what he verbally excused was, "Hysterical, Sniper. Didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Now you do."

"So... you haven't seen Chief? I thought the two of you had a date tonight or something."

Stalker, thought Riza. "As far as I'm concerned, he's out on another meeting."

"He ditched you for a meeting?"

"He didn't ditch me, Jean. He had to cancel because it was urgent."

"What's so urgent that he had to ditch _you_?"

"Can't tell you."

"Oh, sure, he'll tell you but he won't tell me." _Not that I'm one to talk. Chief's gonna propose to Riza and he tells me... and doesn't tell her. But of course he doesn't want to tell her. There's no surprise there._ "Fine, fine," said Havoc. "I'll find him tomorrow. Get some good shut-eye, baby sister."

Riza rolled her eyes. "I'll try, Jean. Goodnight."

" 'Night."

Both of them hung up.

2336; Central HQ; Havoc's Barrack

Both of them hung up.

"Hawkeye's your baby sister?" started Bob Bryare, the second Havoc put the phone down. Jumping in startlement, Havoc spun around to see the lieutenant of third platoon lying on his side and staring up at Jean through his bangs. Bryare was one to bud his nose into things he shouldn't and worked well with observations and inference because of his keeness. He was thirty-two, but looked as young as he had in his mid twenties. He was a simple person, but like the majority of the military, he was a by-the-book kind of guy. Lean and fit around the shoulders and upper body, but he wasn't the most fantastic among runners, but could run a few decent klicks well.

Bryare's wide eyes stared at the compeer waiting for an answer out of curiosity, peering behind some loose strands of hair. He desperately needed a haircut and Havoc made a mental note to remind his comrade to get one tomorrow morning.

"No," Havoc answered, crawling back into his cot.

"But you were talking to Hawkeye, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's up with the 'baby sister' thing?"

Havoc turned his head and gave a nonthreatening glare to the leader of third platoon. Bryare got the hint. "You two are pretty close, huh?" said Bryare, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "We were all great friends since basic training... That felt like a century ago, jeez. Now look at us. Cap'n Kelvin Z is now our company commander and Hawkeye jumped off to light infantry in her ghillies and war paint- owning the night, as they say- and me and you stuck under Z. You and Hawkeye close, though, right?"

"Of course we're close."

Bryare sighed as Havoc turned around in his cot across from his own.

2343; Central HQ; Riza's Barracks

Riza sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach. Now, after Mr. Havoc had taken to calling her up, she honestly didn't have the potential in her to fall asleep. Normally, she could fall asleep on demand- she had to learn how to do that, otherwise suffer from fatigue- but for some reason or another, she couldn't turn herself off.

Riza turned her head and her alert amber eyes focused on a photograph taken none other by her own alledged big brother.

The two of them were, not surprisingly, on a date when it happened. Roy was leaning in for another kiss, but Riza, saw Havoc, hiding in the bushes (again) from the corner of her eye, and turned away at the last second, letting Roy plant one on her on the lips. Riza turned a bright red when she saw Havoc sneer and take the picture, but when he took it, Roy saved himself some trouble and his eyes wandered to see what Riza was looking at.

All of that happened in 2.21 seconds.

Roy, angered, detached from the kiss immediately and leapt across the picnic table, narrowly missing both of their salads and ribeye steak sandwiches, and growled. Havoc got hit before he even knew it.

Riza smiled as the memory played in her head. She rolled up and over so that she was now on her back and staring at the ceiling. She suddenly felt like she needed Roy there with her. It didn't matter why, she just wanted him there. Even if it meant him falling asleep on her couch at her home, then sure, why not?

Riza shifted, so she was now on her side. And she fell asleep.

0004; Amestris Train Tracks; Route 157-89-6077

"I know it's her, Mustang," said Corsair. "There's no point in hiding it."

Roy sighed, still staring out the window. "You're not going to tell the parliament, are you?" he sighed. One bad word from another high ranked general and Roy could be out of the race and in the dust.

"Not even if they bribed me, sir. You have my word." James raised a right hand, while Roy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Mostly inference. You're both always together, you watch each others backs, you trust each other, and to the majority of us generals here, we've just said it as camaraderie, but there are those of us who think it goes farther than that. Like I said, mostly observance and inference," he started, beginning to twindle his thumbs. "But..." Corsair stopped and he ruffled his gray blonde hair back, keeping the loose strands of hair from falling into his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I should've knocked before I entered." Roy raised both eyebrows this time. Corsair continued. "Well, when I walked in here, General, you... you muttered something in your sleep."

Roy cringed. _Cripes. I did talk in my sleep again. Why... when did I start doing this anyways?_

"You said, and I quote... "Um, Riza... What would do you think about... marriage?" Unquote. And then you said, "You know how much I love you, right?" Unquote," ended Corsair.

"You caught me, Jimmy," surrendured Roy, lifting both arms and hands to raise his white flag.

"I thought I did, sir. And thank you for not acting like a sore bastard and actually admitting it, rather than scolding me."

Roy shrugged in innocence. "What can I say? I'm not big on reprimanding officers who are older than me."

"Despite your upper echelon rank?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely. You should have seen me with Grumman earlier."

"Grumman? The el-tee general that's Hawkeye's grandfather?"

"Yeah... I..." Roy paused briefly, swallowing before continuing. "I asked his permission to... take her as my wife."

"That explains... a lot," said Corsair, stunned speechless. _Mustang... Thinking of settling down? Good God Almighty! The world is coming to an end._ "That's why you asked me how I proposed to Sandy, huh?"

"I just want to be prepared. I'm not experienced," Roy gulped, "in long term relationships," he admitted, pausing every other word and becoming embarrased at what he had just stated. Roy Mustang was a playboy at heart and did relationships of the romantic kind for... up to and no more than, excluding Riza, two weeks. Fourteen days was not considered long term and evidentally not long enough to be considered 'long term'.

"How long have you the two of you been..."

"Roughly over a year."

"A year, Mustang?" Corsair rooted both sides of the coin when it came to length. A year was considerably short if you compared to the years you've known that person before having muster the courage to politely ask her out on a date, even if the first attempt had been an obvious lie. Having looked back on all those times, a year just wasn't long enough, as it had flown by as fast as it had. But at the same time but on the other end, a year was almost too long. General James Corsair was astounded to how a young, overeager, dedicated, 30-year-old man keep such a secret for so long without raising suspicion. Yet, then again, he was the CINC. Roy Mustang was a man who knew how to keep a secret.

But still, Corsair couldn't help but think. _How is it Mustang, a playboy- lest I forget- could not raise any suspicion to having been _single. _Of course, there's always been a little pool going on over him and Hawkeye, but... goddamn it, it's fairly obvious. He's been _single_ for over a year and he's been taking on his el-tee. How could no one justify against that. Are we all so... plain? _

"And you want to propose to her?" Corsair asked. Mustang gave a small smile as Corsair leaned forward. "My personal opinion, sir, so don't take it personally, but I have a tug pulling at me saying that it's too early for that." Mustang opened his mouth to speak, but Corsair cut him off. "But I know you have known your el-tee for a goshdang good amount of time, so I know where you're coming from. But it's still only been a year, sir. I know you know her well and she probably knows more about you than you think; however, your... romance has only lasted for a year. I don't mean to be rude, but have the two of you-"

"Goddamn, I wish," answered Roy as he scratched the back of his head. "But she's strong on keeping her virginity until marriage."

"Ah, the opposition of premarital sex. Sandy was the same way, but I believed in the same thing."

Roy felt awkward at all this. He tugged at his collar and the train suddenly lurched to a stop. The lights began flickering and suddenly went out with a quick poof. Sound ceased in shock and surprise as everyone in Mustang's surrounding compartment spoke in hushed whispers.

Roy got up from his seat and glanced out the window. It did him no good, for the lights in the compartment had ruined his sense of nightvision and it was exceptionally dark in this region of the desert. Mustang's eyes scanned far and wide and couldn't see anything and did as much justice as closing his eyes and going blind. "What the hell?"

Corsair pulled Mustang back for safety precautions just as an MP came in. It was Graham, noticed Roy as he sat their, trying to piece together what was going on, but that was unneccesary since Graham was apparently there to inform the two head officers of the problem.

"What in the devil's tongue is going on, MP?" Corsair asked.

"We're trying to work on it, sir. At least the engineers who operate the train are. But so far we have zilch. It seems like some sort of cable problem or other, but I can't say for sure. The train's a newbie as you know- like the prototype kind, so we figured this might happen upon us sooner or later. I was told this caravan wasn't made to run consecutive two hundred hours, so there's a factor right there. But until we get a _real_ team of engineers out here, then we're going to have to sit tight. We'll keep you posted, sir."

"And you expect us to sit here like dead chickens, MP?" Corsair growled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's what it seems to be. I don't have an estimate on how long though. Do you want us to contact-"

"No," answered Mustang.

"We'll keep you posted, sir. Sorry for the inconvi-" Graham stopped midword as if he had suddenly choked on his tongue. Mustang and Corsair raised eyebrows in confusion and were frozen when the reaction of Graham's face blankened. He dropped to his knees and in turn fell face forward. A large knife was jammed right into his back and blood started to stain his black issued uniform.

"As he was saying, sorry for the inconvienence, General Mustang," a man sneered from behind. He grinned in the most disturbing way, flashing his teeth and giving the only source of clear light.

"Who the fuck are you?" Corsair said, drawing an issued Smith and Wesson pistol from his waistbelt.

"Who the fuck are you?" repeated the man, asking the same question directly to Corsair. He raised an eyebrow, familiarly like a late arsonist who went by the name of Crimson.

Roy answered for Corsair, still staring this intruder down. "He's the bastard who owes me a new car!" Roy lunged at the man known vaguely as Maven just as Corsair worded, "A new ca-?" But was cut off when Mustang pulled a move that someone like FullMetal, a seventeen year old teen, would when playing awfully aggressive.

MP Graham struggled on the ground, but hurt too much. Blood began dribbling down his mouth as his face whitenened. Corsair was a general, a high level mitary strategist, but for one reason or another he was frozen stock still. He was an old man now and wasn't as fit as he had been back when he was in his younger years. The first thing he did once shock did repeal was grab the MP and bring him inside the compartment.

Out in the hallways, Mustang struggled greatly against this man. It wasn't entirely the best feeling in the world- facing down a guy who was probably 24- 26 at the most- and somehow more fit than Mustang, and Mustang was probably the most fit guy that the flag officers had to offer.

An MP cabin burst open from down the hall, opposite the direction Maven had come from and they lined their sights. "Sir, move! We can get him!" said one of them. Mustang's attention was focused on taking down the maverick who owed himself and Riza a new car. Maven swept out another knife and started slicing air as Mustang dodged and twirled in the cramped hallway. With correct precision, Mustang grabbed Maven's wrist and had him drop the knife.

"You're good for an old man." Maven snuck his other hand into his jacket and pulled out an automatic gun. It's black-matte finish gave the soon-to-be victim the type of generation the rifle was as that it resembled very close to that of an Uzi. Maven opened fire.

Mustang risked his liver to get out of dodge as one issued boot rocked up the wall, while the other in turn ricocheted against the opposite wall. The MPs behind Mustand barely had time to react as the bullets soared in their direction. They pulled back into the room and as soon as the firing stopped, two of the three MPs toggled slightly and opened fire. The other one was crouched down along with the other two and keyed his radio.

"CONSTANT, this is GAMBIT."

"GAMBIT, this is CONSTANT. We read you five-by-five."

"STALLION is in combat. Say again, STALLION is in combat with the enemy. Enemy is believed to be heavily armed and single. We have casualties."

"GAMBIT, what are your coordinates?"

The MP pulled a map out from his waterproof case and read off the points.

"GAMBIT, stand by, we have a camp approximately twenty miles southwest of your position. As for STALLION, give the STALLION as much support possible, needless to say, do not fire with him in the lines. But also try to get STALLION out as fast as possible."

"Aye. GAMBIT out."

The MP pocketed his radio and picked up his semiautomatic, ready to join the rest of his team, but he saw that the lead MP, a corporal named Whitcomb who was two compartments ahead of them on the opposite side, was waving his arm to cease fire as he simultaneously yelled the order.

Mustang had the bandit pinned to the ground with his knee grounded into his back. Mustang had the man's arms wrapped behind his back, cuffing it with at the wrist. Mustang's free hand was gloved with the unique pyrotex material and was stanced in the all too familiar snapping position.

"One shift of the fingers, kid, and you're not going to be able to pay for mine or Hawkeye's car since you're going to need those sens for your medical bills."

"I'm shaking in my hospital gown, old Flame."

Don't call me old, Mustang wanted to say. Behind him, he heard some rough coughing and Mustang tilted his head back, still keeping his guard up on any tricky moves this unknown bastard wanted to pull.

Corsair and a squad medic were tending to the ill-fated private first class military policeman. Graham was still spitting out blood just as the medic set the needle to a certain point, getting reading to jab some morphine into him as he would try and patch the would up.

"Whitcomb," said Mustang calmly. Jacoby, shaken up on the inside of the surprise one-man attack, walked shakilly to the commanding officer. "Where's your radioman?"

"Here, Mr. Chief, sir," said the man, calling into the communications tower.

"Get on your rad and report to the COMMO."

"I already did that, sir."

"Request for MEDEVAC?"

"No, sir. I'll get on it."

"That's it, kid. You get on that."

"Sir." The radioman walked away and back into the compartment.

"Whitcomb," said Mustang. "I want a body count."

"Aye, Mr. Chief." Whitcomb's voice broke as his eyes darted toward his companion, lying on the metal of the compartment ground in a pool of his blood. His dark face paled and his body shivering uncontrollably. Whitcomb couldn't move. His feet were planted to the ground and his eyes as wide as the victim's.

"Whitcomb." Mustang planted a hand on his shoulder. "Whitcomb. It's all right. He'll be fine. You know what, sit down. You." Mustang pointed to another MP. "You heard what I said. I want a count."

The boy nodded and left. He couldn't havee been older than nineteen, Mustang concluded.

The kid came back a while later and announced to the chief, saluting to him and standing at attention. Mustang was the highest ranked man in the country's entire military. And reach echelon hill humpers and the average Bob and Joe security detail were not just speaking to him, but _communicating_ with him without the usual two-thousand people removed who were one thousand and ninety-nine people short of meeting the chief. It was a real pleasure. Mustang definitely understood what the term 'public figure' meant.

"There are five casualties, sir." Some people looked to the ground whilst others turned to look at the walls. The soldier who had discovered this was ashamed for one reason or another. "All five are wounded, excluding Graham, sir." All the souls in the car were completely shocked. The madman's shooting was both straight and crooked, not to mention that the floor was metal and the rounds definitely had shares of ricochets. Everyone, including Mustang and Corsaid believed that at least one person has been killed an action.

"You are no Hawkeye," said Mustang, shifting his weight from his knee to the proper standing stance on Maven. "Radioman, tell the COMMO we have the assailant in custody and ready to be apprehended."

"Aye, sir." The rad-man pulled out his radio and started buzzing in. "CONSTANT, this is GAMBIT."

"GAMBIT, this is CONSTANT. We read you five by five. Bravo X-Ray." CONSTANT was looking if there was still trouble going on.

"Lima Whiskey." That was the all clear. "When's the MEDEVAC coming in?"

"We radioed into the camp and they're setting over a unit. What about the assailant?"

"Apprehended. It was all STALLION." _There is a reason why they picked a young guy like Roy Mustang to represent the government. _The radioman was suddenly filled with more pride than ever. He worked with Roy Mustang and it was often his team that got him to his destinations.

And yet, they failed. They didn't prevent the assassin from getting to Mustang and because of that, the Commander-In-Chief was at one hundred percent risk and in danger. As his entourage, they were supposed to protect and battle, not him. The radioman's pride started to fall.

"GAMBIT out."

**A/N: Yes... I pulled GAMBIT out of a dictionary. I don't even remember what 'gambit' means. I'm so limited in vocab. Oh well. Hm... I think I'm getting a cold. That's not good. Not awesome at all cuz I wanna try and get perfect attendace this schoolyear as well as all A's (and B's). And for those of you who understand, get over 425 AR pts. Yup. Yup...**

**TRL/TLFTR: C.A.M.E.O.1and Only, Cheeseycraziness, Kurissyma san Tybalt, MoonStarDutchess, Forgottenspirit636, oceana, winglessfairy25. **

**Awesome. Yeah...**


	36. Codeword Operations Don't Always Have To

**A/N: I read this chapter and edited it so many times that I don't feel like doing the final edit...**

**DISCLAIMER: Oops. When was the last time I put one of these up? _FullMetal Alchemist;_ Ingredients: Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex, BONES, Square Enix. Each consists of natural directors, musicians, voice actors/actresses, editors, producers, animators, designers, engineers, etc. Note: FullMetal Alchemist was conceived in a factory where no artificial ingredients (as in me) exist. Artificial flavors CEASE TO EXIST.**

**Chapter 36**

**CodeWord Operations Don't Always Have To Do With Secrecy or the Powers-That-Be**

Roy Mustang wandered through the hallways of Central Headquarters wanting just to go into his office and... sleep. He didn't feel like doing paperwork to be honest and all he wanted to do was sleep. If it was possible, roy would much rather just walk into his FOQ and just... sleep. He spent all of four hours at that meeting and an extra hour working in Ishbal for establishing more specific guidelines for the rebuildment.

Mustang couldn't sleep on the train either. After what happened on his way to Ishbal, how could he? Corsair and himself were in separate compartments on the way back and no later than twenty-minutes after the shoot-out, all the wounded were evacuated, leaving Mustang's entourage six persons short. Some soldiers were ordered beforehand to take the place of the to-be-awarded Purple Heart military policeman.

Mustang took a more secret and direct route to his office to avoid the rear echelons and the soldiers whom would be found standing at attention, especially when Mustang just had to walk and forge a path toward his office. He soon approached his office, walked psat the sitting room, and entered his office. He walked some ten meters to his desk, sat down in the most expensive leather office seat Central City had to offer, and literally fell face first into his paperwork just so he could use it as a makeshift pillow.

4 Days Later; 1547; Central HQ; Command

Riza Hawkeye stepped into Mustang's office for the tenth time that day. One of her earlier visits, she had knocked under the usual strit protocal rule. Under military conditions, it was needless to say she had to knock, in spite of the fact that she earned more medals, awards, and certificates than the majority of those her pay grade. But after all, she was just a lieutenant and regualer communications between low class officers and Commander-inchieves as of a day to day basis was practically one hundred million to one. It would take a strong bond for an upper echelon to consider a company grade officer.

Having knocked earlier in that week, upon hearing of his arrival from MP Cpl. Jacoby Whitcomb four days earliers, Mustang had not answered immediately, half-way worrying the el-tee. But using the patience she gained through her experienced in the LID , she waited, she knocked, waited , and knocked once more. Mustang by then answered gruffly with a "Come in", which followed a half-intimate lecture on knocking when it was obvious she did not have to.

Riza took the advice of the CINC and abided by his strong suggestions and walked in without even a brief knock. She found him asleep on his desk. His right cheek matted to his desk since his face was directed to the left wall- the _I LOVE ME!_ wall (the wall of personal awards)- away from the sunlight. His hair, damp with sweat, stuck to his forehead and only a few strands hung loosely.

Hawkeye sighed and strut over to the man's desk. Somehow finding an open spot on the oak table, she slammed her fist down, sounding off, "_Eighth time, sir_!"

The struck Mustang like lightning and he bolted upright in his seat, stammering, "Huh?"s and "Wha?"s. He wiped his brow and ruffled his hair back. It dropped back over his eyes. "Oh, Riza."

"Sir," she started.

"_Roy_," he corrected. "First name basis when we're alone."

"Working environment."

"Fuery's on vid patrol. He knows to block the stream so no one could hack my office."

"That's not what I'm concerned about, _Roy_." Roy furrowed his brow as she continued. "I'm concerned about you. You and your condition and your well-being."

"Don't worry about it, Riza. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm just a little... fatigued is all it is." Roy yawned. _Perfect timing, Mustang._

Riza sighed. "So long as you don't kill yourself, all right?"

"Why would I kill myself when I have you to do that?"

"Because you know I'd never really do that."

"Yeah. You make it so dangerously close that the millimeter between the bullet and my head is what makes the dissimilarity between your promises and threats."

"You're trying to sound complicating."

" 'Try' is the keyword, isn't it?"

"Always has been."

"Ouch, Sniper."

"Take it like a man."

"I'll take it like a CINC."

Riza sighed as she handed Roy a bottle of water, which she retrieved from downstairs. "You know I'm not here to act as your flirt toy, right?"

_Flirt toy,_ Roy scoffed in his head. "You're here for business."

"What's going on with the-"

"We finally have a codename," said Mustang. "Calling it TABLEAU. Raven came up with it."

"So what's going on with TABLEAU?"

"As I know, Cafferty is up fourteen points by government standards of the last." Riza gave a small look of displeasment. "But I follow second to his with an eight point range. As of the media's and public's decisions, it's still unknown whether or not we're going to release TABLEAU to the public.

"The public might go better or worse in anyone's case," he continued. "As Edward said those long years ago, 'there would be no justification in the eyes of the public' or something like that. The way I appeared to have committed treason." _Damn it; I hate that word._ "I killed a leader. And there is nothing in satisfaction for that."

Riza stopped him as she stared with deep seriousness in his eyes. "If there was not a thing that came out for discovering Bradley, then what is with the office?"

Roy shrugged. "Okay, so I happened to come across a promotion for actually doing away with Bradley- a huge promotion. But that's probably as far as the powers-that-be will see it. I murdered a leader, despite the fact that he was a war hungry tyrant of a dicatator. This promotion they gave me eighteen months ago is their way of saying 'thanks for killing the idiot who decided to scar your life _and_ ours with Ishbal'. I have nothing more to say to that."

Mustang rolled his chair away from his desk and skidded over to the adjoining left wall. There was a safe hidden there and it was blatantly obvious to any burglar, but nevertheless it was still a safe. He undid the code without hesistation (that was the easiest way to unlock combinations, to not hesitate, Mustang thought) and pulled a few file folders in there.

It read TABLEAU on the tab in big, black, block, bold letters. There were four folders, three (one each) for the possible candidates and one for the briefings. He tossed them on the desk. There were other folders- not just the four. "Speaking of TABLEAU, I need someone to write up it's progress."

"Consider it done, sir."

"Roy."

"Sir."

"Whatever, Riza." Roy waved his hand. "I don't want you working on my stuff from now on, all right?" Hawkeye looked alarmed by Mustang's statement. "I've put too much on you and I've never gotten anything but you're love in return."

Riza smiled fondly at him. "I'll do it anyways."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Riza."

"Sir."

"Roy."

"Sir."

"Dammit!" yelled Roy. "You're good. Anyhow, I'll have more information on TABLEAU this upcoming week when I have to go to this weeks' worth of meetings. From what I've been briefed on, it's already been revealed to the surrounding countries and they're willing to work on it with us once the treaty that's being established is finally set up."

"What treaty?"

"The Treaty of... Hell, they didn't tell me the name. I think it's going by WINDPIPE- codename anyways. The feds are working on it with Drachma, Creta, and Xing. It's intended to inculcate peace on all sides of the nations through and through. The countries seem to lack numbers and arms in their borders and we're willing to work with them and exchange our forces and arms for their peace. At first, the 10th Division- it's a new one under Major General Harpert's command will be sent out there to ensure the peace in the country for Drachma, while the 28th and the 208th are sent otu to either Creta or Xing- it's still undecided though.

"All countries will support with their own military or paramilitary involvement and ensure the peace as well. All religious leaders not thrown aside: each country's parliaments is more than likely having to discuss with their religious leaders- the Curians, Kafers, Huberans, Marhks, Purlians- all of them, all the religions are discussing this. My meeting tonight will be the debrief on what each Amestrian representative has and the apparent opinion."

"Should I really be knowing this?"

"Of course, Riza. Having doubts?"

"No, sir. It's just that... I don't believe that I'm qualified in all the tests and surveys for knowing this. Lest you forget, I'm only a first lieutenant, light infantry, currently working here at Headquarters rather than at Camp Pensington because you moved my division here."- purposely, she failed to add.

"Guilty as charged. But don't ever denounce yourself to just a first lieutenant, Riza."

"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you just give me a promotion," she said with light humor.

"You've been an el-tee for ten years... I'll consider it."

"I was joking, sir."

Not that I can ever tell, Roy didn't mention as he smiled sensitively. "My briefing's at twenty-oh. If all goes well, I'll have to send out telegrams to Harpet at Fort Richards', Parkerson at Fort Osbon's, and Weston at Halvaty."

"Wouldn't having our troops inside lines give the pretense of a hostile, terrorist environment rather than having the initiative of having our soldiers there for the sake of peace?"

Mustang tugged on his collar after setting his half empty bottle on the desk. "Probably. I was going to bring that up at the conference. It is a little high on something like 'keeping the peace'." Mustang bunny-eared his fingers. "I'll try to get an answer, but there's no guarantees that we're pulling our to-be deployed troops into a supposedly non-hostile territory after the finalization of WINDPIPE."

"What about ALMANAC?" She meant Ishbal.

"ALMANAC ONE"- that was it's rebuilding- "is progressing at a positive rate. Randell, the man in charge of ALMANAC ONE, has a division of construction workers from maintenance working on the capital and another expeditionary unit is en route as we speak. They've all past through the security paperwork to be able to go into ALMANAC ONE and they're going to come out saying nothing. It's supposed to take at least five years on the capital and a possible fifty years on the rest of the region. Their family's been notified and have also gone through security procedures.

"A unit of State Alchemists are going in to speed up the process. It might cut the budget in half and even better, cut the time in half too." Mustang smirked at himself. "Armstrong's among them. I'm having his Executive Officer take over for his regiment- some guy named Goodsen or other."

"What about the furlough?"

"Everyone's getting their break. Some might be lucky enough to have it during the three-week leave like everyone else. The rest of them will be dispatched some other time." _Considerate about everyone else and their fair share of fun, are we?_

"ALMANAC TWO"- the treaty with Ishbal- "is, as far as I know, also radiating off a positive reaction. 'Master', as he is so commonly called, is working with the capital district, while others who have assumed the role of leader for whatever clan they represent." Needless to say, there were only a handful of Ishbalans that have lived from the annihilation that happened about a decade ago. "We fully support in their return to society. The Halocaust of the Ishbalans is something that one could never forgive, but since the movement after Bradley's reign, charts show that the Ishbalan population has increased dramatically over the last three years, so it is safe to assume that they will make a successful comeback into the region. The treaty is still being worked up by the Congress."

Roy closed the file folder marked ALMANAC. He grabbed his other folders marked WINDPIPE and TABLEAU and stalked over to the vault. Returning, he plumped down in his chair and swallowed the last of his plastic water bottle. He crumpled it and tossed it in the trash bin a meter from his desk.

"Tired, sir?" Hawkeye remarked. Mustang ignored the protocol.

"I just want to sleep. Thank God that the furlough is less than two weeks away now." Mustang turned his head toward his Executive Officer. "You ready for it?"

_If you're expecting me to accept you as pervert, then no, I'm not ready. _"Depends," was her answer.

"I always depends," Mustang sneered. "I know you've been striving for the twenty-four hour day to get cut in half, so by now, we'd be just about on the furlough." He leaned back in his chair. Hawkeye saluted, signaling her time to depart.

"I'll see you later, Riza. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

"Love ya, babe." Hawkeye stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wandered to the right so she could peer to the right corner, then continued walking, as if she did not hear anything.

Mustang laughed at himself, then sighed.

1629; Central City; Elric Barracks

"General Shit-head, my ass. Shit-head is better than a shit-head like him deserves," Ed ranted, stretching his black coat on. It was going to be his first day back to HQ ever since the big "wall to wall counseling". His automail had been replaced, breaking the record he had kept it in shape for just less than a few months.

"Brother..." started Al.

"Shut up and let's go." Ed pocketed his watch and grabbed his keys. "Winry, keep watch of the place. You're not going out till six-thirty, right?"

"Yeah," was the Rockbell's reply.

"You never know when a fire could break out. Damn CINC."

The Elrics arrived at HQ without any disturbances. Ed parted to the Central HQ Library, which was just as big as the city's library, claiming that he had to do some research about a non-national alchemist and his doing. He had to scout out fifty miles east of Central City to set the goof straight. His trip was planned ten days before the vacation.

Al, meanwhile, was abandoned and decided to check up on the usual bunch of men who worked primarily for Mustang.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alphonse apologized, bumping into a male officer. He appeared to have come from some jogging- a ten mile jog actually- and sweated rapidly. He breathed heavy. Coming up behind him was a platoon of other men, sweating.

Zunis shook his head. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Zunis looked down. It was the first time he got an actual look at this kid. "Hey, kid, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What the hell're ya doin' on soldier soil? Kids shouldn't be running around this place."

"No, no." Elric waved his hands. "I have authorization. I'm a potential state alchemist. I come here on a regular basis with my older brother, the FullMetal Alchemist."

Zunis wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Sorry, kid. My bad. So, what, you got some sort of an internship?"

"Er, yes, sir. You could call it that."

"Hmph. Then where's the FullMetal runt?"

"My brother's doing some research in the library. I normally just observe activity, acting as one of those low-pro kids who gain information. Sometimes I report to Marshal Mustang."

"Marshal Mustang?"

"Uh-huh."

"I know he takes people under his wing, a lot, but you're still a kid. Then again, FullMetal was twelve when he got taken under Mustang's command- and Mustang was a... colonel, I believe."

"Yes, sir."

" 'Scuse me, kid. I have to work with my company. We're doing PT right now."

"Physical training?"

"Yup. They're all grads, but it's how I work. What's your name?"

"Alphonse Elric, sir. Al works fine."

"Well, let me tell you something Al Elric- if you think you're cut out for an officer, plain truth is that you probably aren't. Run some few good miles, due a few sprints, beat your face with push-ups, hike for a freak amount of time with some weights, and maybe you'll cut out. But don't forget, kid, officers are officers and we gotsta act like 'em, Y'dig?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Al sounded off.

"Don't get me wrong, kiddo. I'm doing you a favor by warning you ahead of time of officer life. Some other alchemists went through a big crap of hell when they first came to our rotsie program after their finalization as State Alchemists."

"My brother never went through an ROTC program."

"That's 'cause your brother has automail. I shouldn't know this, but I do. When Mustang was still oh-and-six, he did a little something something with the programs and the higher ups and all that, making some bluff about the automail and how you can't put too much strain on that."

"But-"

"Kid, I used to work at the Personnel Bureau and Investigations. I was one of the best interrogators and I'm so mixed up in what I do, I don't know anymore for sure, so don't tell me I don't know this. I'm not supposed to know, but I do. By the way, don't tell anyone."

"You have my word, sir."

Zunis raised an eyebrow. "I like your verbal attitude." _But kissing ass won't get you bull_. "Keep it up."

"Yes, sir."

"I gotta go dish out on my crew- they're all enlisted folks. One of my el-tees got hit with a bullet in yesterday's armed robbery. Another one is doing some official business for Mr. Chief. The third one is working with our Executive Officer who's subbing for our CO. The fourth one is on a mission _with_ the CO. Anywho, that was a pitiful jog my company just took."

Al saluted, causing the captain to give him a double take, followed a by a smug grin. Once Alphonse was sure he could drop his arm, he did and went over to the building that towered over them all. Surprisingly, there were more guards and MPs stationed one all sides of the building than ever before.

Al saw that sometime between the brothers' departing and the chat with Captain Zunis, Ed had found his way to the big building.

"Let me see your pass," the MP said.

"What pass?" Ed replied.

"You can't get in here without a pass, kiddo."

"I'm _not_ a kid."

"Uh-huh. Right. No pass. No entry."

"What is this? A strip club?!" Ed yelled. "I have a _right_ to go in there." Ed pointed at the building. "I'm the FullMetal Alchemist!"

"Yeah, and there's RedShot, WhiteWater, and LithiumCloud." The MP pointed to a trio of alchemists just behind the the Elrics.

"Hey, FullMetal..." started one of them. "My bad, I meant, hey, HalfMetal."

"What did you say?!" Ed yelled. "Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came out of, _Pale_Water?" WhiteWater was a very pale-skinned person. If you think Mustang's pale, take a look at this guy. He's paler than a piece of computer paper.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I sold it to the little earthworms that are about your size, if not larger, I mean."

"Piss off!"

"On you!" RedShot retorted.

Ed gave a death glare that was harsh enough to cause the toughest guys to blink. The trio of alchemists in turn squinted back and turned to leave. "Bastards," he muttered under his breath. He turned back to the MP. "Let me in, _now._"

"No, sir. You have no authorization."

Al approached his older brother at the time and simultaneously, so did Captain Zunis.

"Captain Zunis," said the MP. "You are ten minutes late for your briefing with Lieutenant Colonel Rutger."

"Sorry, 'bout that. PT ran late. All my el-tees are either busy or wounded." Zunis turned to look at the younger behind him. "FullMetal and Alphonse," he exclaimed.

"Do... I know you?" Ed said, confused.

"Captain Kelvin Zunis," he introduced. "You probably don't know me."

"Right... I don't know you. Sorry, though."

"What're you kids both doing standing around here for?"

"Trying to gain admittance. I gotta talk to Mustang." _As much as I don't want to._

Zunis waved to the MP. "These two are all right."

"But the security forms and-"

"Screw security. They already have clearance." Zunis, Al saw, was no longer dressed in his PT clothing. The blue shirt that had been drenched in sweat was replaced with the average royal blue jacket and the button-down tee under that. His slacks were alse replaced with the pants with the average cape. His ends were tucked in.

Zunis pulled out some papers and handed them to the MP. "You should find these acceptable." The MP had another senior policeman over his shoulder in less than ten seconds to help with the visual checking. There wasn't time to get a more senior man on the duty, so they accepted the papers due to pressure and the fact that it was signed by Commander-in-Chief Marshal, General Roy Mustang.

"You're good to go. But, you know, sir, that I'll have to verify these."

"I know, I know." Zunis walked past the guards. "You alchemists coming or what?"

"Yes, sir," Al replied eagerly.

Al and Ed walked behind Zunis. Ed cleared his throat. "How did you-?"

"Mustang gave 'em to me. Ever since that big breach on the train, security doubled around here. Everyone who's normally in this part of HQ got some sort of ticket for their admittance. Mustang figured that in case you were ever around or wanted to report to him or other, you had to get a green card, too. He just handed the papers to me today, saying that if I see you, I ought to give these to you."

_What big breach? On what train?_ Ed wondered.

"So that means Mustang is in today?" Al asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. But I think he's got another meeting." Zunis checked his pocket watch- standard GI issue, not State Alchemist issued. "On average, he has meetings five out of seven days each week."

"Are you supposed to know that, Cap'n?" Ed asked.

"No... Don't tell anyone." Zunis stopped and turned up the stairway. "I'm going this way. I gotta report in to my battalion-O. I'll see you boys later."

Ed nodded as he continued to walk towards the adjacent angle of the staircase Zunis was climbing. "Do you know him, Al?"

"I met him about ten- fifteen minutes ago."

"Hm. Figures."

1649; Central HQ Infirmary

"How's it going, Ishbal?" Mustang said, closing the door behind him. Hawkeye was standing outside of the hospital room.

Graham sat up suddenly and grit his teeth, trying to force the pain he felt down his throat. He coughed instead. "Like bullshit. Excuse the profanity, sir. I've felt better. Worst I've felt my life, though."

Mustang frowned as he took a seat next to the bed on one of those cheap chairs. "Easy now, Ishbal." Graham had earned himself a nick-name, being the only Ishbalan soldier in Central City. Of course, that was only known to those who _knew_ Graham was an Ishbalan. "I don't want you reopening your wound."

"Thank you, sir."

"So. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But I will, sir, if you want me to."

"Do you know that man who... stabbed you?"

"No, sir. I've never seen him and I haven't even come in contact with him, sir."

Mustang nodded. _That's right._ _It was a surprise, jump-down-from-the-roof attack._

"I'm sorry, sir," Graham admitted. "I was part of your escort and acted as your bodyguard. I failed you, sir. I put you in danger."

"You didn't know. You couldn'tve done anything. But that's all right. We have him in jail, awaiting for his trial. You saved my neck."

"Yeah," smiled Graham after a three second period of silence. "This wound came with pride and honor."

"You're damn right it did. How many people can say they nearly died trying to save my neck?"

"I don't know. Hawkeye must be one of them."

Both men chuckled. "Do you know when you're gonna be released?"

"I wish I did. It can't be less than a month, sir." Graham coughed once more. He grunted as he shifted in position. "I only hope though. I can't do much good for your entourage duty during the furlough. I was told you were gonna have some fun."

"Plenty. I wish you could come, Graham. I really do. You've done a lot for me."

"Think nothing of it, sir. It's my duty."

"No." Roy bit his lip. "You don't understand. I _massacred_ your people. Getting more than acquainted to someone of that race is a big relief. It makes me feel like I've been forgiven."

"Sir," started Graham. "I don't know what to tell you, to be honest. Don't take this personally, but I hate this country for wiping out my race. But at the same time I love it because you've given me and my country a second chance."

Outside of the room, there was suddenly a crowd of voices. Both men turned their heads in the direction of the door as the noise increased. It was as if there was a sudden breach in security and a stampede of buffalo decided to run through. Graham and Mustang exchange glances before the latter stood and peeked his head out the door. The noise was unbearably loud.

"Lieu-!"

"General!" said Hawkeye. "Major Kinsey Wade is back from Ishbal!" she yelled, over the roar of the crowd. "I'm sorry about the noise level, sir, but Wade is being suffocated with all the other doctors urging ahead of themselves saying they got priorities."

"Wade..." Mustang's head twisted around so fast that Hawkeye was sure he almost broke it by doing so just to take a look at Graham. He turned back. "Riza, get Medic Wade in here. My orders."

"Yes, sir."

1701; Central HQ: Command

"I'm sorry, Ed," Roy said, when he saw the Elric brothers standing in his apparent domain after returning from the infirmary three buildings down the road.

"General..."

"Save it, Elric," Mustang said. "I'm not good at apologizing. But I mean it when I say that I'm sorry. I lost my temper and I should have kept that in check. Once my temper's loose, not that many people can control it, because I sure as hell can't. When I lose my temper, I always use strategy and tactics to get that person back, rather than attacking with rage, but I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, Ed."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, sir," said Ed. "I... never met to bring up... that."

"Forget about it. Now, don't tell me that you guys just came here because you felt like apologizing. Apologies aren't my thing."

Ed raised his hands. "I finished my report on that asshole who was secretly studying human alchemy."

"What did you tell him?"

"I gave the jerk a punch with my right, but I never told him the effects of the human transmutation. People can blackmail you with that kind of thing, especially, if you're in the military. I let him off with a warning, rather than have him arrested."

"Way to go. You should report that to Armstrong. Be quick about it. He's being deployed back to the east before the furlough."

"Yeah. About that..."

"About... what? Armstrong?"

"The leave."

_Oh shit_.

"Al told me that you were going out east."

Mustang turned and gave Alphonse a glare that read 'You told him?!' Al, who was currently standing behind Ed, shook his head anxiously. Mustang settled and turned back to look at Ed. "What about the leave, Elric?"

Ed raised an eyebrow at Mustang's tone. _You seemed pissed. Acting like you're not even doing the leave._ "I got a telegram. It says you're short on personnel for the leave."

"That news was sent out two days ago. If you're thinking of volunteering, sorry to say so, but I have others who plugged up the spots."

"Oh." _So much for Winry's idea for making it up to him _thought Ed.

"You have any plans for the leave, Ed?"

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "Not really."

"You're welcome to come... Act as an extra to the entourage if you guys want," Mustang said nonchalantly. He felt guilty to as how Ed was doing all the apologizing. It made him feel... not good.

"We can?!" Al exclaimed, more excited in Roy's offer than Edward, for one reason or arnother.

Mustang put a hand on his chin. "Of course I gotta consult the el-tee first, but..."

"Wait, what?"

"Hawkeye's the chief of my escort," was the initial reply.

"But... why... ? Why are you...?"

"My way of... apologizing to you, kid." _Even if I don't want to. What am I supposed to do?_

Ed threw Mustang a sly look before give a slow nod. He turned on his heel and exited, muttering, "Right," and walking out. "That's all I was there for anyways."

Al and Mustang were left alone in the office suite, both staring at the door like green slime was oozing out of it. They stole glances at one another before Mustang remarked, "That wasn't your brother."

"Alien," Al uttered. "He's never that... forgiving."

"You're telling the guy who he caused his ex to break up with," Roy replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Forget it, Al."

"You didn't inform the first lieutenant about the... thing."

"Right."

"You will tell her, right?"

"Of course," Mustang grinned without hesitating. He checked his pocket watch. "I'm about to be somewhere. Do you think you could meet up with your brother or something else?"

"Yes, sir." Al saluted to Mustang, who then saluted back, and exited. Mustang sighed, for indeed, he had lied to Al yet again. He wasted several minutes by staring at his paperwork just to doubly make sure Al had enough time to escape the grounds. After those said minutes, Mustang leapt from his desk and exited the suite and the building altogether.

He made his way to Building Two where Easy Company was busy doing PT. He scowered the sight- the men were all jogging in place and on command of the lieutenant, everyone dropped down into the push-up position. One enlisted man- a PFC- saw the CINC, immediately pulled up into a salute, and stared forward. Others repeated, the lieutenant one of the last to notice since his back was facing the Chief.

Mustang waved at them and said, "Don't mind me. Just passing by."

Several salutes, exchanged glances and words later, Mustang made it to his desitnation. He knocked and entered. Apparently, no one had heard the knock since the bustle in the room was unbearingly loud. Loud discussions, debates, arguments, presentation, et cetera and et cetera were being given, in spite of the fact that everyone in the room was more 'point-and-shoot' than 'paper-pusher' or 'paper-presenter'.

A low junior O saw Mustang, dropped his papers and threw his right arm upwards so the tip of one of his right hand fingers brushed his eyebrow. Mustang shook his head at him and put a finger to his lips, the universal sign of 'keep quiet'. In this case, it meant 'you never saw me'. Puzzled, the second lieutenant complied with his orders as Mustang took of his jacket, tossed it to the two-el-tee, and crept along the crowd of infantry officers. _Perfect,_ he thought as he saw her with his back turned to him.

He rised to his full height just a few inches feet behind her, where she was conviently having a chat with a captain or other. The tanned captain gave a second glance at the man behind her, but Mustang shushed him. The captain raised an eyebrow that miraculously escaped the eyes of the hawk as the Chief whispered into the sharpshooter's ear.

"Yo."

Hawkeye, startled, whipped out her pistol and aimed it in Mustang's face, who amazingly expected this to happen and had stood his ground.

"I'm pretty sure that it's against some sort of rule to point a weapon at one's own presiding officer."

Zunis was chuckling loudly at the reddened look on Hawkeye's face. "Cap'n," started Mustang as Hawkeye holstered the weapon. "D'you mind if I steal her for a second? I gotta give her a reprimand for pointing her Beretta at me."

"If it's for a reprimand, go right ahead, sir." It wasn't uncommon to see the Commander-In-Chief in their building, acting aloof.

Both men smiled at one another as Mustang motioned for Hawkeye to follow him.

"What's this about?" Riza asked after exiting the room and walkling the bustling corridors of Building Two. They were currently on the fifth floor as of now, where Riza's 'office' was (given lieutenants had offices, cuz, duh, infantry). Earlier, Mustang had found Fuery, once again covered and tripping on wires laced around his neck and pockets.

"B-511," he muttered to him. "Five minutes tops."

Fuery nodded, understanding. More work for the preoccupied First Sergeant. Fuery first had to drop the wires off and then run down to Building 7- Electrical Communications- 3rd Floor, Room 354, find a way to get the dudes on duty watching the camera-TVs to leave, hack the thing, and block room 511 of Building 2 slash B.

Mustang sat on the edge of her desk once they arrived there. In reality, it was a whole bunch of other desks in the room, where a whole bunch of first lieutenants from her regiment conducted most of their adjutant things. There was one first el-tee doing some bookwork.

"Reiben," Hawkeye said. "Do you think you can abandon the work right quick? It's an emergency."

"Someone die?" The man known as Reiben assumed sardonically, not lifting his head from the notes he scribbed down.

"No."

"War break out?"

"Nay."

"Mustang appointed as the Fuhrer?"

"Actually, I don't like the word 'Fuhrer'. I much prefer something un-tyrant-like. I prefer 'President' or something less dictator-y or more somber and represent-y-like," Roy replied.

"That's real nice, Sniper," Reiben replied, emotionless.

"Either he's an idiot not noticing the voice change, or he's absorbed in his work," Mustang whispered. He coughed loudly afterwards.

"Need a cough drop, Hawkeye?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Heads up, Reiben. Chief Mustang's coming this way."

Reiben stood up and at attention, ready and expecting the general to walk through the doors of the room at any moment. Much to the opposite, Reiben stared at Mustang straight in the eyes. He stumbled, feeling threatened by the upper echelon's presence. "G-G-G-General Mustang, sir!"

"At ease, soldier. Why don't you do as the first lieutenant says and hold off on that bookwork. Skidaddle. We have some business to get down to." Pancon didn't question the Chief and nodded politely before wrapping his right foot behind the left and expertly turning about face. He marched to the door. Hawkeye shook her head at her compeer's idocy while Mustang laughed softly, repositioning himself to his former state of sitting on the corner of Riza's desk.

"Is this anything about... ALMANAC, WINDPIPE, or TABLEAU?"

Mustang shook his head. "Far from it. Think a few weeks into the future and what do you get?"

"Sir, I don't like to assume without using any sorts of knowledge or information. It's a bad habit to get when-"

"_Think_ with an educated guess to a few weeks in the future, Riza. C'mon, don't get all ruly on me."

Hawkeye sighed, having no choice but to play with her beau's game. "I see the leave coming up."

"Correct," said Mustang, clapping his hands. "And who do you see?" he smirked at her.

Riza smirked back and said, "This has more to do with _us_ than _the world_, hm?" Mustang gave another broad smile. "All right, all right. I see... you, me-"

"And a whole bunch of bastards," the male interrupted.

"Say that again?"

"My entourage."

"I thought we already filled that paperwork out. Myself acting as the chief guard alone should-"

"It didn't look to well to the other figureheads, so I have to grab a whole bunch of others."

Riza didn't look pleased. Except Havoc, it was just going to be her and Roy and... nothing. They'd be away from the chaos of the city, away from the meetings, away from the stress, and just spend some time together without worrying who knows what.

"How many people?"

"At least eight."

"Like... like the number eight?"

**(A/N: -points at Riza's last line- Riza just had a blonde moment...)**

"I'm pissed off, too, Riza. But I can't help it."

"Who are they?"

"Your cap'n is one of them. He's going to be one of the plainclothesed deputies. To enhance the feel, he's bringing his wife and kids along."

"Cap'n Zunis?"

"Uh-huh. Breda's recovering from that bullet graze, so it doesn't appear that he'll be coming... Uh, Lansen is prob'ly coming. Fuery... Falman. It might be possible for Armstrong-"

"Not Armstrong!"

"I'm trying to get him reassigned to the east during the leave, but me and Personnel Affairs is losing the battle. Whitcomb is definitely coming from the MP Corps, and if Wade says 'okay', then Graham should be coming, too. With Graham coming and Armstrong, too, that's be eight. But..."

"But what?"

"Do you remember this?" Mustang tossed Riza a manilla folder. It only took her all of half a second to understand where the Chief was going.

"Roy," she said.

"Al wanted to do it so badly and he found out about the trip and I just... I couldn't say no. I don't know why, Riza. But if you say no, then I'll tell Al that it's off." Riza had a seldom pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Riza. I know you just wanted the two of us with the exception of Havoc. And maybe a little company for the extra entourage, and I did too, but you know how the security for use top-notch people are nowdays. And... I need your consent."

Riza sighed. "I... just can't seem to say no either, Roy."

Roy kissed the top of her forehead. "Thanks, babe." He forgot rule 29- no pet names. "So you're... with it?"

"I guess I don't have much of an option, do I?"

"I'll ignore that and take it as a yes. Al was very curious about whether or not you were going to be in on this." Mustang turned his head to stare out the window. He was about to turn back towards Riza, but he went and did a double take at the window. "Oh," he muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh... Yeah," he replied. He had to get down there quick-like. "Um, well, you know what Riza, I've gotta get to a meeting and I can't afford to be late, like last time. So, uh, yeah, I'll call you tonight," he grabbed his coat from the chair (which he had retrieved from the junior O before exiting Junior Officers Infantry Operations room) and waved. "I love you." He dashed out the door, sloppily throwing his jacket on before Riza could respond back.

"I love you too, Roy."

1724; Central HQ

_Those punks down there think they can jump some businessman in an alley right in front of me and mug him, too? I don't think so. The bastards. Good thing, I saw it, too. So, I was just coming back from doing some investigations for Chief and I turn a corner and what the hell do I see but a bunch of punkass kids grabbing a man in his forties holding a briefcase into an alley, rather roughly if I could add. _

_And I'm a soldier. An officer. I was undercover in my civvies and all, but I'm military. I run into the alley after them and the punk in the middle has a blade to the guy's throat while another one is demanding money. I accidentally stepped on a piece of glass, announcing my presence, so whatever. "What the hell are you kids doing?!" I yelled._

_And then one of them goes up to me and has the nerves to say, "None of your business, fag. Give me your cigarettes." I had a cigarette in my mouth and my cigarette box was halfway out of my breast pocket. _

_"Nothing gets by you, huh, punk?"_

_"Bastard!" he whipped out a BB Gun. Puh-leez. I think he thought he would threaten me by it, but I'm no fool. I know my weapons and beyond that, I'm wearing a kevlar vest underneath my shirt. He lunged at me, but I darted against him and went for the guy holding the dagger to the businessman's throat. I pucnhed him right in the gut, then pricked his wrist; he writhed in pain, dropping the knife.I think I popped a vein on the kid's wrist. Oops._

_I dropped back and did one of Riza's leg sweeps on the BB Gun kid. He dropped the gun and I scooped it up. I tucked it in my inside pocket. I blocked the only entrance slash exit. "Listen you punk ugly kids. I don't want to hurt you, but I can if I want to. I have that kind of authority."_

_"What are you? A cop?"_

_"Better than that, punk. Listen, I'm a decent man all right, and I don't want to hurt no one, especially kids like you." The kids looked alarmed by this. "And I know Chief Mustang personally. You kids must be smart enough to know who he is, right?"_

_"Yeah. That self-righteous moron acting like some peacey, loving figurehead." The taller kid spit on the ground and sneered. "I spit on him just like I did to the dirt I'm standing on. Dun really make no difference to me."_

_I lunged at the kid and pinned him to the wall. My hand covered his whole front face and I rocked his cheap head against the brick wall behind him, banging it back and forth. Blood spurted out from it. "You little fucker! You don't call General Mustang that! You understand!?" I slammed his head against the brick wall once more. "No one talks to him like that and I sure as hell won't allow anyone to talk about him like that, you get that, you little bastard?! Especially when I'm around!" I threw his bleeding skull to the ground, with his body following limply. _

_That little punk just pissed me off, but I saw he was crying. I felt a pang of guilt stab me, but I ignored it. The other kid, the one I didn't assault and had stood by, nodded to me, saying he understood. The other kid- well, I underestimated him. He got up, trying not to scream at the bloody wound I gave him and they started to leave, but I halted them for I still blocked their path._

_"Hey! Wait! I didn't say you could go yet. And I can get both your asses in prison for your idiocy. If I were you, I'd go sign into some rehabilitation clinic and quit this fuck up of robbing people who do some decent good in this world. Now, I'm lettin' you kids off with a warning." I flicked my cigarette butt into the asphalt and stomped on it. I turned to the side, allowing the to-be second chancers their escape. "Leave, now!"_

_"Yessuh."_

"What the hell!" Havoc yelled. He had been reminiscing of his dramatic, action-filled day on city patrol as he walked toward the Infantry Offices. But someone grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him into one of HQ's secluded alleys.

"It's me, Havoc," said Mustang. "Stop being such a weiner."

"Sorry, sir. You caught me off guard."

"Right. Listen... there's something wrong with... the plan."

"You mean... with Betty East?"

"Didn't you go out with her a few months ago? Some Betty East or other?" Mustang twrled his finger, trying to twist his memory.

"No, that was Benny West, sir. And Benny West is an old buddy from rotsie." Havoc had finally corrected himself from incorrectly saying Basic Training rather than the ROTC/ rotsie he came from. "Not the point, though."

"Then what... or who is 'Betty East'?"

"Another term for BITE."

"Exactly what is that?"

"Short for BETROTHAL-IN-THE-EAST."

"Havoc, you gave it a codename? And you gave the codename a codename...? And you gave that a codename, too?"

"Yes, Chief."

"_Why?_"

"I thought it would be appropriate. But what's the problem? I heard it had something to do with entourage, but I already got that taken care of, remember?"

"It's bigger than that, Jean."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Elric."

"FullMetal? What... oh, shit. Don't tell me he found out about you and Riza."

"Worse. He's coming on the trip."

"_Shit_! How'd he get in?"

"I told Al he could come, but for that to happen, Ed has to come, too. I couldn't say no."

"This is marriage we're talking about, Chief, and you can't so no to a stubborn kid whe everything is in jeopardy here?" Havoc exaggerated.

"How could I? Knowing Riza, she was probably thinking that I skipped a block here. I can actually _forgive_ _Edward_ of all people. For all I know, she was probably waiting for me to do something like this my entire goddamn life. That reason she sparked you... the phony one where she said that she... broke up with me... because I was so competitive over some little kid... well, who knows? Maybe some of it is true? The more I mend up or live up to her peeves, the higher the chance she'll even say yes. Maybe she was glad Elric was coming."

"Did you see the look on her face?"

Mustang bit his lip. "Yeah. She... didn't... take it well."

"Does that sound like she's happy to you?"

"No."

"But you want her to be happy?"

"More than anything."

"Then take back what you said to FullMetal, Chief!"

"I can't. Maybe something good will come out of this."

"Like what?"

"Hughes knows, but he's not going to tell me."

"So... what? I have to alter all the plans?"

"Keep 'em the same. Just tweak up and reinforce the defense for Saturday two so you can make doubly sure that Elric isn't going places. And if the word gets out between me and Riza and FullMetal finds out, do your best to shut him up and cut him down. _And_ if he finds out about Saturday two, keep him bound and gagged. Those are just vague plans until we actually get out there."

"Yes, sir. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

"Aye, aye, then." Havoc saluted. "Wait, Chief, don't you have a meeting to hit at the House?"

Mustang stole a glance at his pocket watch. "Yeah. You're right. If I'm going to stand a chance, I better get the hell out of here now."

"You do that, sir. I'll work on Betty East."

Mustang nodded just as an MP patrol car zoomed in. _Perfect timing,_ thought Mustang. He hopped into the backseat and Havoc saw him mouth the words 'Step on it' to the driver. Just as they exited the gates, Mustang had a sudden realization hit him. _How did Havoc know he had a meeting?_

**A/N: Thanksgiving break!!! Woooooooooo! All right. I don't really have much to say, except that this con I wanted to go to in December got, like, cancelled. Roar! Travis Willingham was gona be there!!! Roar! ROAR! **

**Lion. I'm a lion today.**

**Okay, well, yeah. **

**TRL/TLFTR: Cheeseycraziness, Bar-ohki, Kurissyma san Tybalt (lazy to login, huh?), MoonStarDutchess, Winglessfairy25, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, oceana, and soni. **

**Dude, happy Thanksgiving... Oh wait. NO WAY!! No one told me... Well, I should've known...WOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!! Four-hundred mark! That's a big number. I think it has to do with the number of chapters. Duh. But, I swear I did this like eight chapters ago, but, yeah. Once again, you all prove to be super awesome people with super awesome ideas and ways to encourage those of us to improve our fics via constructive criticism or lengthy reviews on how awesome one's fic may be. Even those of you who put in n00b reviews, as a fellow fic writer would call them. Appreciate it all. Feedback is the drive for us writers- novelists, shortstorists, factuals, fanfic-ists- feedback is our motivation and hearing the stuff we want to hear is our catalyst in updating and our way of keeping on. Point is, not everyone who tells a story out there is able to thank their people- sure privately they do it, but how many authors out there like Tom Clancy and J.K. Rowling actually get up in front of a podium and say, "Thank you- all of you for reading and loving my Jack Ryan series or Harry Potter chronicles."? Not a lot- at least not in public, anyways, but I speak for other writers out there when I say, "Thanks." **

**With that written monologue, I'm probably an amazing speech making kid, but, hey, if I ever got up in front of a podium, intending to say something like that, I'll get braindead. The only smart part about my speech in my vocab and I only use that when I write, needless to say.**

**Yeah. Happy Thanksgiving guys. **


	37. When Do We Leave For The Leave, Chief?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Wish I did. I didn't edit either. Oops.**

**Chapter 37**

**When Can We Leave For The Leave, Chief**

V-Day Minus 3; 1349; Central HQ

"He's kidding, right?" Ed said when he retrieved his mail form his mail slot. There was a small six by nine inch envelope in his mailbox. It was addressed not only to him, but to Al as well.

"What does it say?" Al asked, peeking over his brother's shoulder.

"Two letters. I only read the first one. It says..."

_You know who you are,_

_You're probably going to hate me, depending who you are, for sending this to you this late, but deal with it, Combat. All of my entourage and whoever's coming with me to 'escort' (so to speak) has to do a list of things and if you're part of that escort, it explains this white envelope:_

_1. Check in with the MPs at MPHQ (FullMetal, make sure that you wear your boots. The counters there are pretty tall), authorizing that you are on my list of escorts. There's a card ( a small card) in the envelope and you have to show it to the MPs to pass. The MPs will give you another 6x9 envelope with instructions inside._

_2. Return to your house/apartment/barracks etc. and pack your bags (Ed, just pack one bag. You're clothes are small enough anyways). Pack as much as you need so long as it'll last three weeks. Don't pack 21 sets of clothes because it'll last three weeks. There are washing machines and dryers. Don't be an idiot (Ed). Yeah, and while you're at it, if you're dumb enough, you can go swimming in the piranah infested lake, so if you are dumb enough (Ed), then bring some swimming gear if you want (Ed, the piranahs will swallow you whole...)._

_3. In the envelope the MPs gave you is an address. Meet there directly at 2200 on V-Day Minus 1.(That means 10PM, 2 hours before the official leave starts... Ed)_

_4. You will be given extra instructions after that._

_Now, I probably sent you an extra letter in the 6x9 envelope, depending who you are. So... if you didn't read that already, then... Read it. _

Ed cleared his throat. "See, he wants us to play his stupid mindgames. There's a card in the envelope, report to the MPs, do what the next envelope says, and follow further instructions. What a load of crap. And he clearly wrote in parentheses my _name_, saying that I am an idiot, dumb, and... sh-sh-sh... the S-word. Which I clearly am not. I am average sized and State Alchemists cannot be idiots or dumbasses because... they just can't! And he tells us this _now_. So we gotta pack and head to the addressed place in two days by... twenty-two minus twelve... ten PM tomorrow. Sheesh."

Al snatched the envelope from his brother's hands and drew out the other slip of paper.

_Hey Al,_

_If you read the first one with your brother, then he's probably too infuriated to get the second one, so that's why I'm addressing this to you. And if you didn't, then he's probably going through the envelope now, wanting to know what I said about him. Oh well._

_Well, as soon as he gets over his fit of rage, give him the letter from his authority (the thing you're holding). So, I know you guys aren't exactly alone. If I'm not mistaken, Winry Rockbell is probably at your place, right? Right. Feel free to have her come along._

_Al, listen carefully at my instructions. Turn the page over. There is a very very very very very very small transmutation circle on the back of this page on the bottom right hand corner. I want you to tap the circle and on the back some of my writing will appear. When you've finished reading it, tap the tranmutation circle and it will erase my inscriptions and__this paragraph_ _You know why and what I mean. Then erase the transmutation circle, just in case. _

Al glanced over at his brother who was ranting mindlessly about how State Alchemists can't be dumb idiots and how height is irrelevant to one's intelligence. He turned the page over, scanned for a small dot on the bottom right corner and tapped it. Al had his back to Ed so the light from the transmutation wouldn't catch his eye.

_Al, you have to bring Winry. If she doesn't go, then I'm about to get all screwed up because I brought your still ranting brother on this trip with no purpose. I can't tell you what I'm risking by bringing FullMetal, but I'm convinced that it won't take a lot a gymnastics to get Winry in. The place we're going to is somewhere out east, peaceful, relaxing kind of place- unlike the rest of the east. Rhymes with tahiti... (I don't know what a 'Tahiti' is by the way). And... Hughes said it was the ideal place for some R&R. _

_Al, I don't have to do this, but I am. You don't know how much I'm risking by bringing you three along, but don't think of this as a burden. It's an apology for how I broke Ed's limbs and crushed his spine using only a wall and the joints in my knuckles to hold his collar in my hands. My bad again. _

_Message end. Erase it now._

Al tapped the TC and the scribbles of Mustang's handwriting disappeared quickly enough. Al conviently found a pencil on the floor and used the eraser to delete the scrambled shapes and scribbles just in time as Ed recovered from his cursing fit.

"Forget Mustang. What's the second page say?" He peered over his younger (but taller) brother.

"Says Winry can come."

"Oh... yeah. I was wondering if we could tag her along. It'd be a pain in the ass to disappear for three weeks without her knowing and then come back with her screaming and scolding all sorts of stuff." Ed twirled his attenna hair strand. "I guess we better get packing." _I don't get to see the horse's arrogant mug until two more hours anyways. _

Ed stormed upstairs and into his room. He found the old brown suitcase he rarely used and laid it open in on his bed. He jammed in a whole bunch of boxers, a whole bunch of socks (**A/N: Does Ed wear socks?)**. Winry walked in on him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You're coming, too. So just pack."

"Pack what?"

"Clothes... stuff girls like you pack. Make it last three weeks. There'll be a washing machine."

"Where are we going?"

"Beats me. Having something to do with Mustang and his vacation. Not exactly sure where. I have to be part of his escort; so while he has all the fun, I get all protocol, rules, and no-nonsense. Joy. I don't even remember why I signed up for this. It's like punishment. But Mustang insisted you come along."

"Well, then I'll go pack!" Winry said cheerfully. "Oh, and Ed, I told you to sign up for it to apologize to Mustang."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed went into his closet and grabbed his (emo) clothes out. The majority of it being his blacks. Surprising enough, Edward only owned three pairs of those black pants and four of those black tank tops. One set of boots and one white lined black jacket (no clip, no zipper, no button- the one from season four). He packed some black cargo pants and some random shirts, some black, some blue, some red, and some in other various colors. He grabbed some sneakers from his closet he rarely wore.

Al walked into the room they both shared (since of course, one of the brothers had to give theirs up because of Winry) and said, "Brother, I'm going to go into town. Need to buy me some luggage."

Ed looked up after clipping his luggage closed. "Oh, yeah. I sort of forgot that we only used one suitcase back then. Huh... Don't worry, Al. I'll go into town and do it for you when I get to HQ."

"Um, okay."

1529; Central HQ; Command

Mustang signed the last piece. It was finally complete. All the paperwork, all the events, everything that could have possibly prevented him from going on the leave was finished. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, basking in his laxity. He turned his toward the windows and saw that the soldiers outside were still putting up with the heat with one hundred ten percent of their effort and one hundred ten percent in doing their job. He turned back after watching one particular runner dash into the maintenance building.

Mustang pressed on his phone. "Jimmy, get me a runner."

"Yes, sir. You want a specific rank relation?"

"No. Send one of them up here, a fast one who can drive; I'll deal with the kid."

"A little unorthodox, sir, for an enlisted guy to meet you, but if you give the say so-"

"I say so."

"Yes, sir. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

Several rooms away, Corsair hung his phone up and exited his office. "Runner! Runnnerrrr! I need a runner and he'd better be fast and he'd better be a faster driver!"

For one reason or another, there was already a runner in Command. A corporal who went by the name of Kenneth- "call me, Kenny" Orion, Jr. A low ranked kid, fire team leader, at the age of eighteen, inexperienced, but truly dedicated with a long line of military family ancestry. He was a substitute runner for the higher ranking runner of sergeant major (the runners were based for low ranks, except for the sarge major... who was like a general in the enlisted ranks) who mainly ran and conducted runner schedules and positions and was the chief to run for command. As low as he was, considering he was enlisted, it was the closest that any enlisted man ever got and received the most intimidating higher ups.

Very soon, Orion had his boots polished, his uniform looking neat and pressed, and was standing before a man known only as General Corsair. And of all places, in a busy hallway, surrounded by officers, needless to say, all higher ranking the the corporal. A corporal... like him... what a hell of a way to appear in front of some general!

"At ease... Orion, is it? Kenny Scott Orion, Jr., right?" Corsair said.

"Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"I knew your father, but I'll save that for another time. Let's cut to the chase here, son. I don't need a runner." Orion swallowed. "Your presider needs a runner. Marshal-General, Commander-in-Chief Roy Mustang needs a runner." Orion swallowed. "Normally, Zero would run, but even on rare occassions... almost _never_, does he run for the Chief. You make this a good one, son."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted."

"If I may ask, what does he want, sir?"

"You're about to find out. In person."

"Sir?"

"Go on."

"But, sir-"

"The Chief needs a runner. And you're it. No offense, but I'd prefer Zero, but he's out and you're in. Comments? Questions? Concerns?" Zero was the lieutenant colonel in charge of the courier regiment.

"No, sir."

"Turn right at the next corner. There's going to be a huge set of double oak doors in front of you. It's the only set of doors on the wall and in case you still can't be sure, there's a gold plaque over the door stating his name and rank. You nervous, son?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry about it. Mustang's a nice guy."

"If you say so."

Corsair twisted his head towards Mustang's office. "Get to it, Junior."

"Yes, sir."

1534; Central; Central HQ; Command

Corporal Kenneth Scott Orion, Jr., felt meek and intimidated as he stood before Commander-in-Chief General Roy Mustang. Hands tucks behind his back and legs spread at shoulder width; his face begged to hold his emotions of fear inside and it was nothing but his imagination. It was nothing but imagination. In fact, Mustang, he saw, was a nice, understanding fella. He spoke calmly with a few hints of authority here and there as Kenny listened for his instructions. Mustang at this moment was pressing a firm, gloved hand on a large manila folder.

"And this is who you are escorting," Mustang said, tapping on the folder. "Pretend that these papers are me and you are my driver. You are supposed to drive me, in this case, these papers, to the House. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. You drive 'me'," Mustang gestured at the paperwork, "to the House . You do not get these papers mixed up. You do not take them anywhere but the car and to the House. You absolutely do not peek inside the folder or read the material. You do not give them to anyone else except for this man." Mustang held up a card with a man's name, his number, his section in the House, and what he represented. There was a photo of him on the top left corner. "You ask for this man. If they say he's busy, you wait there until he is not busy. He is not out of town and you do not abandon the folder. If you need to take a piss, you take the folder with you- if that's the case, bring your messenger bag to store them. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is your objective?"

"Get the papers, the folder, and all its contents into the House and to that man on the business card."

"Good. Run along and grab your M-Bag and report back here so I can give you the works."

"Yes, sir."

"You done good, kid."

"Thank you, sir."

1549; Central City; Central City Detention Center

Maven was a focused man. He was determined, skilled, and often underestimated. Piercing, ice blue eyes, a strong build, just an inch or two above six feet, and a sneer which reminded certain people of the homunculus Greed. He was younger than Mustang, older than Riza, and had more combat experience than both of them combined. Maven was in combat ever since the age of four. He had a rough childhood, living in the slums of the city, eating on crumbs that he'd fight with over birds, and overall having to kick ass. Spilled blood causes more blood to be spilled. Bones being revealed from their skin after fractures, combination locks thrown into socks used for hitting in the temple often causing death. And that was just in the beginning of his lifetime.

Maven was what he would call himself 'the prince of crime' in the ghetto areas of Central City by the age of nineteen. The other mobsters, gangsters, and felons would often loathe him because of his youth and, without verbally admitting it, that he was better than them all- and only a very young adult with a rookie background. And Maven felt that he was better than the slums of the city, so why not put it to the test? The ghetto had nothing; now, the real Central City was all the more different. Rich, old folks to mooch off of; better security standards; less competition because of that security- any real criminal would go for the best prize of all.

Maven was a high class criminal- in the world of criminals anyways. The low class ones were the one who did vile, senseless stuff (compared to the desperados) like abuse and rape- specifically to the opposite sex and young age. Maven didn't support that- he'd rather break into a rich man's house, kill him quick and clean, and take whatever valuables he had in there. Needless to say, that, too, was grotesque.

That was Maven's first Central City subdivision bust, actually. Killed a man in his sleep and grabbed his valuables. The rest after that were easy enough. One, he could remember, was a big heist, so big that he needed a wingman to pull it off- and in broad daylight, too. A bank robbery. Four months worth of surveillance and then it went off wild.

But it didn't go as it planned. Maven was twenty-one, his sidekick was ten years older than him, meaning he had more experience in the crime business; however, he grew up in a sub-division town of wealthy folks. Both were wanted felons for several unrelated murders, robberies, and etc., except the coppers had no idea what either of them looked like. All they had was a guess of height, age, weight, and that these people always wore black.

The society Maven belonged to was off that description, except for one thing- whenever they got together, like for a mobster meeting, they wore plainclothesed outfits and smiled in public as if they were friends to throw away the suspicion. Their meetings were random at random places with different people attending each time because of the population of the gang. The only definite rule was that if you got arrested, don't think of coming back.

Maven and his wingman checked their watches as they sat in their car the day of the heist, years ago. They synchronized watches, knowing through their months of recon that it would take about seven minutes for the police to arrive at the bank. Both were wearing black and bulletproof clothing, with metal plating over vital areas. They both urged on their ski masks and exited the vehicle, holding automatic rifles. It was evident what they were doing.

They entered the bank and didn't say a word. They just pointed their automatics to the ceiling and started shooting their high-caliber rifles. Everyone in the bank got down and covered their heads as the sidekick shot at a few visible cameras, blanking them out. Maven grabbed the securities, a slim guy and an athletic man who actually took a round to the forearm, and kicked them behind the tellers' counters. The wingman pointed his gun at the civilians as Maven found the assistant manager and grunted for all the money in the vaults. When the AM refused, trying to be noble at first, Maven whacked the manager with the buttstock of his auto.

Meanwhile two reserve officers from the training corps were coming back from from a bakery a city block and a half from the bank, having just had lunch. They both sipped on their strawberry banana smoothies, when something caught the female of the two training officers by the ear.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, stopping her battle buddy.

"Hear what?"

The woman's eyes scanned left and right as if trying to detect something, but it wouldn't pick up. The noise didn't return.

"Probably nothing, Riza," the male said, continuing his walk.

"Right, Havoc."

"I have a first name, you know."

"I'm sure you do, _Jean_, but as officers in training-" Riza stopped, midsentence, having heard the noise again. Both stared up at forty-five degrees, trying to determine where it came from. And what significance it might have.

"The bank!" Hawkeye announced, both dropping their smoothies. They started dashing off in the direction of one of Central City's banks. It wasn't Fort Knox, but it was worthy of robbing if anyone in the right mind (right mind? What idiot in their right mind would rob a bank?) did a little thinking. As officers in training, both were practially in the best shape of their young lives. They passed a payphone.

"Riza!" Havoc called. "Payphone payphone payphone! We have to call the cops!"

"Do that later!" she said still running.

"But, Riza! We're not cops! We're officers... in boot camp!"

"Officers are better than enlisted and cops are enlisted!"

"Don't act so noble!"

"Havoc!"

"Swallow your pride, woman!"

"Havoc!"

Havoc clenched his fist and dialed 911 after inserting a coin. There wasn't even a dial tone and Jean saw that the wire from the phone had been cut. "Bitch!" he yelled, slamming the phone onto the receiver. He sprinted to keep up with Riza, despite the crowd on the always overpopulated sidewalks. The loudness of the crowd caused those innocent civilians to overlook the sounds of gunfire.

"You didn't just call me a 'bitch', did you?"

"I'd never call you that, Sniper."

Hawkeye slowed, but Havoc just kept on going. "Sniper!" he yelled. "Out of breath, already?"

"Havoc, get back over here." Havoc stopped and did a double take, then back to Riza. She was walking over to a parked car. She kicked the window.

"Riza! What the hell!" She grabbed something from the backseat and tossed one to Havoc. Both were now holding a rifle with high velocity caliber. "You're not-"

"Let's go," she said.

"You got a strategy, Sniper?" Havoc asked, as they jogged with their rifles. After they crossed that street, they would be right in the enemy's land- the bank.

"You should always know that I do."

"Do you even know how many are in there?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "I'm going on the east entrance, so stay put. I'll give the order and we'll go in."

"Vague plan, Riza."

"We're still in rotsie, remember?" The female stood from her crouching position. "Don't shoot until I give the order."

"Got that. You're gonna make one hell of an officer-"

"Go."

They went in. Riza toggled around a corner and saw one guy, a man in the center of the room, walking around with his rifle. Havoc was opposite of Riza, but he saw her through the corner of his eye. He saw her point, aim, and shoot, but Riza caught Havoc's eye in time, and the look on her face said, "Don't shoot yet."

The bullet just grazed the man's arm and he went down. Another man came out of nowhere, his rifle slung behind him, cursing and dropping his bag of cash- only containing a couple hundred thousand. Hawkeye and Havoc emerged from their positions and yelled to drop the gun.

"Drop it-" -"Put it down-"-"Drop it"- "Fuck!"-"Drop!"-"Down!" The three of them yelled at one another. "Drop it!" "Put it down!" "Drop it!"

The man, Maven, wasn't about to fail this mission. Since he didn't believe in the power of abusing or hurting women, he pointed his weapon at Havoc. Neither of the officers in training believed he was going to actually shoot either one of them because of the well-acted playface Maven had. It was a mock of 'I'm lost and confused' and 'Oh, no, I'm about to get shot!'. Because of that look, both to-be officers believed that Maven wouldn't dare pull the trigger and he was more likely to surrender.

Meanwhile, a courageous civilian on the ground behind Maven and close to the tied up security guards pulled a Swiss Army Knife from his pocket. He undid the ropes the securitymen's wrists and removed the duct tape.

Maven pulled the trigger on Havoc and he was down in an instant. But the bullet missed Havoc by a fraction of an inch- he had a pretty bad shot- and fired a round off at Maven. Havoc, since he had lost his balance in trying to shoot Maven, had missed. But one of the security man took the knife from the civilian and stabbed him where the liver would be.

The liver was protected by the metal plate that covered his vital areas. Maven felt it, spun around at the guard, but Riza fired a shot. It went clear through Maven's arm and he went down.

As of right now in present times in his detainment cell, Maven fingered the scar where he had been hit those long years ago. He smirked at it, which only a masochist would probably do. He was sentenced eight in prison after that, but he was released early due to good behavior. What a cinch, he thought. But there would be no justification now; no parole; nothing. He was awaiting for his trial, although he already knew it was probably going to be a life sentence for attempting to murder Commander-in-Chief, General Roy Mustang, age 30, renowned Flame Alchemist.

Maven requested to see the warden during his 'free time' in the Yard. Three prison guards escourted him there with barely a word exchanged. One led, while the other two were in the back. He was cuffed on ankles and wrists. Once in the Warden's Office, Maven asked one question.

"When is my trial?"

Maven was the only man in the detention center who was doing time without having first faced a trial by a jury of his peers. All the others here already had their sentences and were doing time, and if they were on parole, they were doing it through good behavior. The Warden shook his head at Maven, who was clearly pissed for not getting a straight answer.

"About a month."

"A month? Why that long?"

"You think I would really answer that question?"

"No, sir."

The Warden signalled for the guards to come and take him away. Free time was almost over by now and Maven was escorted back to his cell. Maven rested on his cot- it smelled of spoiled milk- and stared at the ceiling.

_Of course_, he thought._ The Central HQ leave is in just a couple of days. _

V-Day Minus 2; 2024; Central City

At thirty-four, he was one of the country's well-known writers of the famous magazine _Prime Weekly_. He grabbed scoops, did stories, met with famous people; however, he wasn't the best. And he wanted to be the best. The best were close to him- they were in his unit of journalists and editors. They either stole scoops or they were assigned to them. Hell, just about a month ago, a twenty-six year old kid had picked up something going on in the military along Central HQ. _Romance_ of all things. Of course, the claim had been denied but it buzzed wildly around the offices before a military general walked in, threatening to shut down _Prime Weekly_ if the story was ever published.

His name was Nicholas Nimitz. And he had recently and secretively been working on an article about Central Headquarters, per se, Commander-In-Chief General Roy Mustang, 30, Flame Alchemist. To single that out, his persona, including his alias as a 'playboy'. And the HQ leave that Mustang had been confirmed to take place. Now, what did all those things have to do with Nimitz's story? Doing his digging properly, Nick had discovered that Mustang's Chief of Entourage was a low first lieutenant female... who was perceived to be the woman romancing Mustang.

Nick arrived at the restaurant several minutes early. His interview with Commander-in-Chief, General Roy Mustang was precisely at 8:30, but feeling self-conscious, he arrived moments early. He said to the waitress that he had a reservation with someone named Roy Mustang and she gladly showed him into the back, more private, tables of the restuarant.

Nick dropped his bag in the seat next to him and pulled out his notebook, reviewing questions that should be asked, could be asked, and would be asked. He presented his tape recorder, intended to record up to forty-five minutes of conversation.

Nimitz saw Mustang and someone else approaching and he immediately leapt out of his chair. "Nicholas Nimitz, sir," he said, exchanging handshakes. "_Prime Weekly_. Feel free to call me Nick or Navy, whichever you like most. It's a real honor to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," said Mustang.

"Who is your assosciate?" Navy pointed to the blonde woman standing with her back to both of them in the at ease position.

"This," Mustang grabbed Hawkeye's shoulders and spun her around, who blinked, having been surprised by Mustang's actions, "is my personal assistant, bodyguard, and driver, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. And no, I don't think I pay her enough to do all of that."

_So this is her, huh? _Nick thought. _I don't blame him. She's pretty fine. _Both men shared a chuckle, while Hawkeye just gave a smug smirk. Nick shook hands with Hawkeye as well and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant."

Riza nodded.

"Don't worry, she's not always this stoic," said Mustang.

"I'll take your word for it, sir," said Navy as Mustang gesticulated toward the table, where they both sat. Nick's thoughts ran wild. The Chief and the first lieutenanr who was by his side. _Have mercy on me as I ask these questions..._

Hawkeye seemed to motion to someone who was outside of the room. Roy noticed the writer watching her movements. "I have another bodyguard outside the room, aside from Hawkeye, I mean," explained Mustang.

"Right, right. I understand. I don't need to be strip searched or nothing?"

"No, no. Do us the favor of keeping your pants on."

The men chuckled again. "If you don't mind me saying, sir, you surprise me. You're very... light. Not at all strict or all about protocol like I imagined, you being the, what's the term?- CINC and at such a young age, nevertheless."

"I get that a lot." The waitress delivered their menus, but both have already eaten in the resturant and ordered right on the spot. The waitress asked if that was all and Mustang was about to answer, when he halted the waitress and tilted his head back towards the lieutenant. "Riza, you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No sir."

"You sure? You didn't have dinner yet."

"Lieutenant Havoc says he'll steal something before we leave."

Mustang sighed. "Your choice, Riza." He waved the waitress away, apologizing for taking away some of her time.

"All right, so let's get this interview over with."

"You're the writer."

Nick clicked on his tape recorder. He looked at his legal pad. _Way to go, Navy. You just had to put this question first. Better to get it over with._ "I've heard rumors about some sort of romance going between you and one of your military officers." Mustang raised an eyebrow and Hawkeye bit her lip as she tensed. Neither were sure if the writer had noticed either's physical movements. "Can you elaborate on that?"

Mustang shrugged his shoulders. "A good friend of mine told me this: 'So long as the world has conclusion jumping maniacs out there, conclusions will be jumped.' Conclusions are jumped to when observations are made and those in turn become inferences." Navy nodded. "The officer I alledgedly had an affair with is someone very dear and precious to me, to say the least. We've known each other for a long time and we are often in one another's company. When we're off duty, we get together- maybe with a few others- take a night out and discuss some military strategy. Sometimes when we're off duty and we decide to have a cup of coffee, or some lunch, or dinner as friends- just the two of us and no one else- and talk about whatever comes to mind, and of course someone will either think something of it or not. Usually, the former, since we're almost always together." Roy couldn't hold back a laugh. "Actually, I think it's pretty... cute... the way people think that. Most feds in my position would gripe and say it's childish, but I find it cute..." _I can't believe I just said 'cute'._

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"Other than both me and her are embarrased, you mean, by this sort of misunderstanding?"

"Yessuh. Like, if there's some truth to it. Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, I do have feelings for her. And there are plenty of different kinds of feelings. I said she was dear, and precious to me. She's saved my neck more times that I could care to count, needless to say if she hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here. If anything were to happen to her..." Roy paused, sighing. Dissimilating was becoming banal. Riza's eyes softened. Navy looked away. He had just practically pried the truth from Mustang. And it really looked like Mustang had _those_ kind of feelings for this dear, precious, savior of an aid-de-camp.

"If I say any more, she'd practically kill me herself," Mustang said.

"There's an assuring thought," Havoc muttered through the earpiece. He was outside of the private room. The first line of defense if any outsider wanted in. Riza lowered the volume on that and muttered, "CANCER, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I guess we're moving on," said Navy. "Uh, what are your thoughts on Ishbal? What do you think about the Ishbal Movement? As a State Alchemist who took part in the Ishbal War, you must surely have opinions. If I'm not mistaken, you are the one who came up with the Ishbalan Movement, correct?"

"How did you get this information?" asked a skeptic Mustang.

"It was released to the public quite a few days ago, sir."

"No one told me that." Mustang bent his neck over. He went to answering the question regardless. "I was an instrument of war and I hated it. Ishbal especially. I personally do not like talking about Ishbal, but Cafferty agreeing on my suggestions and putting in some positive action towards Ishbal made me feel a hell of a lot better."

"What were your reactions when you found out about the real reason the Ishbal War started?"

"Goddamn, I was pissed. I do have a major role in the Reconstruction of Ishbal and I just feel... I don't know the correct word, but I feel a sense of relief. I _massacred_ those people without a decent reason and I just feel relieved that I'm doing more than saying sorry- sorry won't bring their deceased loved ones back to life, but the least I can do is at least help their people come back with a population increase and a home which was where it used to be."

"There's a treaty going on, isn't there?"

"Yes. Ishbal is in the process of becoming an Ally."

"Weren't you just in Ishbal about a week ago?"

Mustang felt like killing the snitch who knows all of this. "Yes, I was."

"Someone tried to... assasinate you, right?" Riza squinted. _Assasinate...?_ "The story isn't exactly clear to anyone right now. Is it possible for you to... explain?"

Roy sighed and stabbed his T-Bone steak. "Sorry. Can't get into that. But he is locked up in a detention center as we speak."

"My boss told me to pry that information out of you about the train incident, if it was possible, I mean."

Mustang took a sip from his glass of water. "Lieutenant," he started.

"Sir."

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Your say so, Riza. Continue, Navy. If you have anything else to add, that is."

"Yes, one more general question with a few specific ones included."

"Shoot."

"The Central Headquarters Division leave is in two days. What exactly do you make of that? Any plans, per se, for yourself? Or how you plan to hold down the fort?" Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"What's the title of this segment supposed to be, Navy?"

"It's supposed to be in the 'Inside The Mind Of...' segment of the magazine."

"Right. Right. When's the issue supposed to be released?"

"Next week, sir." _Prime WEEKLY_- _duh, WEEKLY._

"Well, I can't exactly go into 'where' I'm going. But when I come back, the city's going to be in for a surprise."

"There's supposed to be some greater truth to that, I'm taking, sir?"

"You an alchemist?"

"Aspiring, sir. How did you know?"

" 'Greater truth'. It rings a bell. But yes, there probably is going to be some 'greater truth' to it."

"A few more questions, sir."

"Can I ask you one?"

"All right, sir. Go right ahead."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-four, sir."

Mustang blinked. "Do me a favor- don't call me 'sir'."

"Sir?... I mean, why?"

"You're older than me."

"Then... what do I call you...?"

"Chief, General, Marshal... whatever. Sir is within authority, don't get me wrong, but I _always_ find it awkward when I'm at HQ and geysers in their sixties are calling me 'sir'. I wasn't raised to call older gents by their last names."

"All right... Chief."

"That's what I mean. So shoot the question."

"Coincidentally, this just past us by, but how do the more senior aged officers act toward you because you are a 'rookie' and your 'youth enthusiasm'? You've already answered this, but how do you feel when the older, more wise generals tend to chew you out because of a wrong move or your biased intentions as a young, but high ranking officer?"

"I did answer that, but, yes there are plenty of times where the more older generals express their hate and jealousy against me. I have been overruled by Council several times, but I'm a good sport... usually. I don't like to talk down to the other generals, all of them are over 35. There's one general who I often side with and he's a pretty old guy. He can reason with the envied generals normally, but sometimes I can't exactly win them over. But they _can_ push too far. I can give them an official reprimand, have them transferred, demote them, and ultimately have them discharged. I haven't had to do that, but I did have one general transfer himself and his division to East City- trading a division from there, here." He was talking of Hakuro. "Personally, I didn't like him much. Back when I was a lieutenant colonel and, or, colonel, he talked smack to me. He was a guy who kissed ass, not that I'm saying it's a totally bad thing, but hell, once I got this promotion, well, look who's the real dog now." Both men laughed. "Normally, I just deal with it, but no sane man in my Command unit deserves to be in my Command unit if he despises me that much."

"How far does someone actually have to go to get discharged?"

"Actually, I'd never really discharge anyone. I could send them to prison for insubordination to a superior officer, but I usually leave it to Court Martial Investigations and Personnel Affairs to get everything done. If they feel a certain soldier needs to be discharged, all right then, I'll agree. But I have to keep a level head. There's a State Alchemist who _always_, always, always, _always_ has something to say to me. And it's almost never a good thing. But it's who he is. He's a kid; he doesn't now any better. I should've let him go by now, but... well, he's a good kid if you go past the stubborn skin and his impulse."

Riza listened to the conversation without actually meaning to listen to the conversation. She followed everything Mustang said and input it into her brain, until she lost track when Havoc had keyed in. And when Jean keyed in... it was a yelp. A loud, ear-piercing yelp.

Hawkeye's eardrum nearly burst from the loud interference. She grit her teeth and writhed in pain. She yanked the earpiece out of her ear and cursed under her breath. There was a loud ringing going on in her ear...s. The ringing was in both her ears now.

Mustang noticed. "Riza, are you all right?" She didn't give a response until Roy tugged on her sleeve. He repeated, but still Riza couldn't get through. But, she was also quite the linguist. What other talents does she have?

"Can't hear you, sir," she said in what seemed to be a normal tone.

Roy grabbed a pen from his shirt pocket and Navy offered him his legal pad. Mustang jotted down: What happened?

"CANCER screamed in my ear."

"I'm going to give him a good kick in the jaw later," Mustang growled. He didn't need Riza going deaf of all disabilities.

"Someone call me?" Havoc said, sneaking his head through the door.

"Out the door!" Riza ordered. "You're supposed to keep watch out there, Havoc!"

"Aye, aye, li'l sister." Havoc gave his two finger derogatory salute and was about to reattach his head to his neck when he saw someone else. "Navy!"

"Jean Havoc," said Nick. "I thought it was a coincidence at first, but I guess it wasn't. Never thought I'd see your cancer-stick face once again."

"Well, here it is. You the man interviewing my Chief?"

"Sure looks it."

"Hey, you remember Jacoby Whitcomb? The one in high school- uh, you were a senior and me and him were both freshmen. He played wide receiver for the Varsity Team and scored the winning touchdown where we went to nationals."

"Yeah. You stayed in touch with him?"

"Ran into him, more like it. He's an MP now."

"Havoc, do you mind?" Mustang started, gesturing between both men- interviewer and second lieutenant.

"Sorry, Chief," said Havoc. "I'll catch up with you later, aye, Navy?"

"Sure thing, Jean."

Havoc saluted and exited the room.

"Now that that's over with, Navy, how many more questions till the end of this interview?"

"Last question, sir. Do you know of the rumors of a new president coming in?"

"I have heard those rumors, but I can't say if they're true. But I would think it best for an election to hurry up and get over with. Without an appointed leader, this country is very much in a vulnerable state. There isn't a leader to call the shots around here, but the feds have pretty much bunkered down with peace treaties, reconstructions, alliances... and things like that. Military Command and myself have been doing a lot with helping the the feds and the weak and the needy and the like."

"What if it was true?"

Mustang chuckled. "Then wouldn't I be a candidate?" Both men laughed again.

"You got my vote, sir. If we were a democracy..."

"Yeah. If I become president, this country'll become a democracy." Another laugh.

"I like you, General. And that's saying a lot, since I'm not big on the military business." Both men stood up and shook hands.

"I'm not a fascist, either, but thank you. I like you, too, Navy. What did you say your real name was?"

"Nicholas Nimitz, er, Chief."

"I'm Roy Mustang." Another laugh.

"I'm know, General."

Nick turned off his tape recorder and put it into his briefcase, after first titling it 'Mustang' in big, bold, black letters with a Sharpie marker and putting the tape into a case. He exited.

"Okay, Lieutenant, let's make out of here." Mustang glanced once more at his plate. He had about a cube of steak, half an inch in size. He stabbed it with his fork. Meanwhile, Hawkeye keyed into her headset. "The interrogation is adjourned. Do you have the package?"

"Aye, I have the package." Outside of the room, Havoc inhaled deeply at the takeout he had ordered.

"Affirm-" Mustang jammed the fork with the steak piece on end into Hawkeye's mouth.

"Hey, Lieutenant, what's up? Riza? Riza!" her earpiece blared.

"Good, isn't it?" Mustang said, putting a hand on his chin. "Come on, Riza. Admit it."

Riza swallowed. "I-" Roy pressed his lips against hers. When she didn't resist, he pulled her closer.

It's just a tradition for Havoc to walk in. "Hey, Riza, what happened with your earpie- Oh, shit, not again." Havoc crawled out when he saw Roy and Riza were... liplocking.

V-Day Minus 3 hours, 23 minutes; 2037; Central City; Central HQ; Command

"Lieutenant Colonel Peyton Orion, sir, reporting in from 3rd of the 148th, Fort Psierrias."- "Lieutenant Colonel Bernard Sanderson, sir, reporting in from 2nd of the 148th, Fort Psierrias."-"Where is the company first sergeant? First Sergeant Hammor, Charlie Company, 1st of the 148th!"-"Step to! Fohr-wahhhhhrd mahrch!"-"51st Mountain Division, meet up at the West Field!"

Mustang stood inside his office, watching the chaos unfold from his lengthy story window. He sighed. General Corsair stood behind him.

"How many are accounted for?" Mustang asked.

"The 3 battalions from Karg's regiment are accounted for. One is en route. The 51st Mountain Division is en route- we have only three batallions from that division."

"Get the commo to get them on radio. Tell them they have roughly over three hours."

"Gotcha, Mr. Chief."

2147; Central City; Central HQ

"Everything's good to go, Mr. Chief," said Corsair. "I've got a report from the senior officers over at tech, maintenance, mechanized, all infantry, all investigations, MPs, and 'em are all substituted from either Fort Psierrias or Fort Pragg."

"Excellent. Round up our troops at the Parade Grounds. I'm about to let them go."

Roy sighed as Corsair exited. It was getting extremely dark, yet it was still sticky and humid amongst the soldier base. Maybe it was because of the sweat the men have paid off through all their work, Mustang hoped, but he already knew that it was the heatwave, still acting up.

Mustang grabbed his CINC cap and ruffled his hair back; he placed the cap over it and made any small adjustments he thought would suit him and hesitantly threw on his jacket. He tugged on it just for the sake of it and walked out. The four infantry divisions, the Investigations division, the mechanized division, administrative, maintenance, electronic repair, medical staff, and military police (excluding Command, who were in various places) that Central Headquarters was composed of were lined up in perfect formation. He turned to see every man (and woman) out there with impassive faces, staring straight ahead. Armstrong, who commanded an infantry regiment along with a regiment of State Alchemists was towering above most men. Still gazing at the crowd, he saw familiar faces, Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman, Lansen, Zunis, Whitcomb, Al Elric, hell... even Edward Elric was present.

Mustang licked his lips and gave a short, quick, down to the point monologue. He explained how much they've all gotten done this year and how Mustang was proud of each and every one of them, especially since they all put in some hard work and contributed.

"You all deserved this. You all earned it. Every single one of you. Each one of you- soldiers, officers, medics, clerks, MPs, couriers, repairmen- _each and every one of you_ have contributed to what this country is now. What was once a fascistic country is now a separation of powers. Who are we that we are changed a one way autocracy? Whether or not we were present at the times of the dictatorship, we have all used our strength and pushed forward, regardless if you graduated boot camp three days ago or if you were an officer for forty years. If you were here when the rebellion took place, great, you have the insight of what once was. If you weren't, then you are the reincarnation of our fellow friends, family members, and comrades who paid the ultimate sacrifice for the benefit of the state military and country.

"War came out of nowhere. One second you're on an Allied basis, talking hapilly to your native friend from Drachma. The next second, you get a call saying your reserved regiment just got put back into action, heading towards the said country.

"But that was then. That was the past. And this is now. The present. Let bygones be bygones, aye? That's exactly what I expect. But keep in mind what the past has morphed you into- who you are, what you do, where you go- all of that. It will depend on your past. Now let me ask you a question. You are allowed to answer. How many of you have enlisted or applied to rotsie after the civil insurrection?" A number of hands instantly went up. "How many of you enlisted or applied because of the insurrection." The hands stayed up.

"That's what I call courage. Loyalty. Optimism. Drive. Taking the initiative. Allegiance. I could go on and on with a list of adjectives to describe not just our newbies, but our veterans and the elite. We aren't all of it, but at the same time, we are those things.

"In alchemy text, there is a theory known as 'one is all, and all is one'. It means that we are the one. You are the one. You are a small portion of this world. And the world is the all. But without all of us little 'ones', there would be no all- no world. We each have to play our part, shape our futures into what we want to become. And through that, we shape the world. What we do effects yourself and possibly the world. Chemistry- let's use that for an example. The formula says to put three parts of this, one part of that, and heat it to this degree. But what happens when you put one part of this, three parts of that, and heat it to the same degree. You just created an atom bomb. Or you created a cure for the common cold. You will never know. And that's what ambitions are for."

"Some of us are too strong on our ambitions. We work too hard on this and not enough effort on that. And there's where I believe that leveling the playing field should come in. Some of us work eighty hours a week- forty hours more than the required amount. While the rest of us work less... If only we got paid by the hour, huh?" Several people laughed softly.

"And through that... we deserve a leave. Not a three day leave or a one weak leave. A three weak leave." Men cheered- 'hoo-ah'-ing and grunting in encouragement. Roy smiled then continued as soon as the cheers died down. "Yes, a three-weak leave. I would've gone for a month, but I was already pushing it." More laughter. Comedy club or something. "And this is your reward. More than tuition fees and the annual salary of 64, 000. Less than the pride you have of being here. And that is time. A time to relax and not have your COs judge you. Spend some time with the family or get roadtripping with your childhood friends. For some of you, your only friends are here with you- standing to your left and right.

"Forgive. Forget. Forge on- is one of my sayings," Mustang said. "I'm contemplating whether or not to add _freedom_ to it. And now, you are all free to enjoy the next two hours and three weeks... on your own." Mustang nodded to the men, women, (and few teenagers) he presided over. In response, they saluted in perfect form- together as a team.

Edward raised an eyebrow to go with his automail salute. _I gotta hand it to him. That was one heckuva disquisition. _Ed looked around. Even Al was saluting all serious-like. Himself too, but the silence was almost scary. The FullMetal Alchemist took a deep breath, dropped the salute, and brought his fingers to his mouth. He blew.

A sharp wolfwhistle emitted from Edward's mouth. As if that was a cue, numerous men and women started cheering. Celebrating.

They were dismissed. All of them acting as if they killed the fatted calf or as if it were a summer vacation as a schoolkid. Roy caught Riza's eyes and smiled at her; she smiled back.

**A/N: ... Hey... you wanna know something about this chapter?**

**Y'know, I'll leave it for the next chapter.**

**And there's something else. I got uh... 2 deleted scenes if anyone wants to read it. I can't believe I cut it, but it wasn't all that significant to the storyline... not like more than half this fic isn't, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. So, you want the deleted scenes, go on and say it.**


	38. I Don't care If You Sleep

**A/N: By the time you read this, it'd be** **Christmas Eve (unless you're on the Eastern Hemisphere… then it'd be Christmas day…). Still, here's an (early) Christmas present to you all. Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all get what you want. **

**And as always, there's a little something for our troops overseas and away from family. We love you all, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa! Hoo-ah and ooh-rah! -salutes- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA... or The Sum of All Fears.**

Chapter 38

I Don't Care If You Sleep In The Same Bed As Me, So Long As You Don't Do _Anything_

2214; Central City; Roy's Freakishly Large Estate, Especially Since He Is Single

Ed sat on his suitcase on Mustang's white marble porch. His face was supported by his palms, in which his elbows were propped up on his knees. "Where is he? I left after they pop out the beer after his li'l disquisition and he's late." Ed groaned and looked to Al, who was making some small talk with one of the MPs made to guard Mustang's entourage.

There was some movement downhill that caught Edward's attention. A silhouette in a car, discussing something with the first guard MPs (the ones who guarded the gates to Mustang's world). Ed smiled. "About time!" The car pulled up and the man stepped out.

"I thought you'd never show up, you-!" Ed stopped. "It's you guys."

"Hey, FullMetal, sir,"said Havoc, shutting the door shut. From the shotgun side, Kain Fuery emerged; from the rear end was Warrant Officer Falman. "Where's the Chief?" Havoc asked, looking back and forth.

"That's what I want to know."

"That might be him," said Falman, nodding downwards. Another car was approaching. It pulled over without even checking with the MPs. Three bodies stepped out.

"Hey, Jacoby! Breda! Graham!" greeted Jean. Graham, Breda, and Whitcomb came out. "Good to see you're coming, Ishbal," Havoc grinned, patting both MPs on the shoulder. Graham twitched a little.

"Actually, Jean," said Whitcomb. "We're not coming."

"What? Why not?"

Graham cleared his throat. "Mister Medic Tomo Wade Kinsey said I couldn't. I had to heal up, even though he did perform some of that surgery on me."

Havoc looked down. "That's a shame. You guys were supposed to be part of Mustang's escort too. I'd hate for you guys to miss out." Havoc wanted everyone, meaning everyone, who knew about it before to be in for a surprise treat at the furlough.

"Tell me about it. The first annual Mustang Leave and I have to stay at home and heal."

"And I gotta watch him. Nothing but cards and music plays for three weeks."

"Mustang Leave...?" said Havoc. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yup. Kinda like the Exodus Leave... y'know, the holiday leave?" 'Cept it's the Mustang Leave cuz Mustang came up with it. That's what I deemed it anyways."

"What about you, Bradykins?" asked Havoc. "Tell me at least you can come."

Breda shrugged, his arm in a sling. "The bullet went right through the bone of this arm," he said. "Funny thing, too. It heals from a fracture and then a weak later it goes and gets shot. What're the odds of that?" He glanced at Havoc. "But, there's no way that I'm going to be spending my leave in some hospital wing." Grins were exchanged.

"Oh yeah," started Havoc, looking over at Jacoby. "You won't believe who I ran into yesterday. Nick Nimitz, from high school."

"Who?"

"Navy? You remember Navy, right? His dad conducted the JROTC."

"The one guy from the school paper who kept bragging about how he'll be a big writer one day?"

"That's the one. He sorta got his wish to come true. He works with _Prime Weekly_."

"You're kidding. _Prime Weekly_, like the magazine?"

"No, the candy brand." Havoc made a face. "Yeah, of course the magazine. Navy interviewed him. You can ask the Chief when he gets here."

"If he gets here," said Ed, still sighing. "This isn't right. He sends us a letter telling us to meet at his estate at precisely ten o'clock and it's about half past already. Wouldn't you know it when he doesn't keep his word."

"He's the CINC, Ed," started Havoc. "Don't forget that. He has more responsibilities than you probably ever will." Usually, Havoc was afraid to talk down to higher officers, but he was doing this in Chief's honor, not to mention that Ed was a minor and could make it all the more easier for Havoc to correct.

Ed frowned just as another car decided to pull up. Ed already knew that it wasn't going to be Mustang due to the number of heads in the car. They emerged from it.

The first one was Lieutenant Maria Ross, who sat shotgun. The driver was Sgt. Denny Bloch, who waved at the bunch all piled up on the porch with their suitcases; the said bunch waved back.

"You scared me for a second, Denny!" Jean wailed, unsure of what to say. "I thought since you and Lieutenant Ross were here, that Colonel Armstrong would be here too."

"Nah. He's still out at Fort Chinook. Half the regiment got to the leave. The other half is still out there."

"Lucky us," admitted Fuery.

A car pulled up.

"Betcha it's anyone but him," grinned Havoc, pulling out a cigarette. Breda pulled out a hundred sens.

Riza emerged first, shotgun side.

"I fold; I take it back," Havoc replied quickly, knowing where there was a Riza, there was a Roy.

Roy exited next, turning the car off. "Listen Riza, all I'm saying is that I'm alive. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened on the train. I know I screwed up."

"Save it," she muttered, slamming the door shut.

"Riza. I am trying to explain to you why I did not tell you about the train incident," he started again, going around to the trunk of the car along with her. They both spoke in whispers, the bystanders noticed.

"You don't have to," was her response.

"I want to. If I don't, you'll be in a sour, butt-ugly mood for the leave, and I don't want you to be in a sour, butt-ugly mood." Roy attempted to make eye contact with her as they were now both under the hood of the trunk, trying to grab their bags from there. "Don't think I didn't see the look on your face when that writer knew about it, when you didn't." Forgetting about the others, he fingered her jawline, smiling softly.

Riza sighed. "Forget about it."

Mustang submitted and shut the trunk, grabbing Riza's bags.

"What gives, Mustang?" Ed demanded after Mustang and Hawkeye had topped the porch.

"What, I can't be a gentleman!" Mustang retorted, completely paranoid, since he was carrying Riza's luggage of all things.

Everyone blinked. "Let me rephrase, General Shithead," commenced Ed. He drew in a deep breath and repeated, "What gives, Mustang? You're half an hour late!"

"I had last minute things to take care of," was the older, taller male's response. "Who do you think I am, a commoner? No offense to any of you," he quickly added. "Plus, Hawkeye and I do carpool." Not to mention that we drove all over Central City trying to look for a car rental place. Not succeeding...

"Should've saved you some time, huh? But you took all of half an hour and more!"

"I'm sorry if we had to pick up Black Hayate from the vet, then!" Mustang argued, shoving the dog he cradled in his other arm in Ed's face.

Ed fell back, still guilty for what happened to the dog those long weeks ago. Ed sighed and stumped back down to his sitting position on his suitcase. He crossed his arms, pouting. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Do you want to come or not, Ed? Because I can tell by the look on your face." Roy set the baggage down and crossed his arms, once again, looking down on the adolescent alchemist.

Ed still pouted, but Winry readilly answered, "He doesn't mean it, right, Ed?" she added. Ed shrugged his shoulders, followed by a sigh.

"I'll take that as a reluctant yes," Roy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Another car pulled up. Everyone's eyes subconsciously wandered down the staircase.

"Who's missing? I thought everyone was here," Roy whispered to Riza.

"Captain Zunis and Specialist Lansen, sir."

"Roy," he corrected.

Riza ignored Roy's corrections as Specialist Lansen exited the car. He dashed up the stair steps and saluted. Roy quickly returned it back before remembering that this was a leave. Lansen swallowed. "Sorry for being late, sir."

"Forget it... Luke... is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where's the Cap'n?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Zunis said, exiting the vehicle. "Sorry, sir, for my delay."

"That's alright, Cap'n."

There were a few moments of silence and cricket chirping. Fuery attempted to whistle as Havoc exhaled smoke rings from his cigarette into the dark, night sky. Bloch sat on his luggage, tapping with two pencils on the white marbled tiled floor. Al resisted the urge to pull out an alchemy book.

"So... when do we, y'know, leave for the leave?" questioned Havoc, still leaning against one of the pillars with his cigarette between his index and middle finger.

Mustang pocketed his hands. "Listen, I know we're killing time by this decision, so don't try to reason out of it, because your leave is the same as mine. Right? Right. So, this is what I'm thinking.

"I think that it's too late for a departure. It's dark, it's cloudy, and I'm sure we're all tired after all that's been going on, especially after today. You enlisted folks especially- Fuery, Bloch, and Lansen. Don't tell me you weren't exhausted because I know you kids were. You guys were running around noontime in a hundred and ten degree heat, delivering water when you needed it. You officers were doing your best to comply with the orders given by your higher ups. Zunis, I caught you doing PT without any of your lieutenants, so I'm positive their was a problem. Lieutenant Ross, I wasn't the high-up officer who gave the order of assigning and reassigning barrack bunks to the subbing soldiers. Havoc, I caught your eye in Command, dashing around trying to fulfill some upper echelon's favor- whatever you were doing in Command. Hawkeye, you had about fifty thousand assignments today: the armory, the barracks, trafficking, city patrol, etc. etc. Ed, you had took command of some enlisted-non-state-alchemist-soldiers for some sort of maintenance duty." Ed raised an eyebrow, impressed Mustang could remember that much. "We're all poop tired. I know it. Except Hawkeye, I mean; she's a machine."

"Yes sir. I am a machine," Riza mocked sardonically.

Mustang nodded, satisfied. "All right. She finally admits it. You heard it from her." A few snickers arose from the crowd. "Anyhow, as I was saying, we're all dead tired; some of us look like we just came back from war. What I'm saying is that we all deserve a good night's rest. The best we can do right now is get on with it and get some of that sleep."

Ed stood up, gesticulating with his hands. "You're telling me that first you come here half an hour late, and now you're telling us to go home?"

"Ed, sit down and shut up," Winry said, grabbing at Ed's jacket-tail and pulling him down.

Roy constrained a smirk. "Listen to your lady friend, FullMetal." Ed crossed his arms. Roy continued. "Once again, the kid is wrong. I am not telling you all to go home."

"You mean... you're inviting us to stay at... your place?" Havoc said, hunched over, his lit cigarette glowing in the dark.

"No, I want you to sleep in the sewers." Eyebrows were raised. "Of course, Havoc," said Roy. Everyone shared looks. Mustang sighed. "There's more than enough room for all of you. Yes, you can all get your own rooms and sleep soundly. That house is one big mother and it scares the pink carnations out of me when I'm on leave. Having it full for once could be a relief."

"Fourteen people is a full house?" Ed said, not entirely sure exactly how many people were present.

"Let me ask this again: do you want to come, Ed? Cuz as astounding as it may be for you, I can infer. And do your math right. I still have MPs on duty whose leave don't start until 0600 tomorrow." Roy looked around. "Speaking of tomorrow, be prepared to wake up early."

2301; Central City; Roy's Estate

Roy knocked on the open door, startling the person inside. "Hey," he said, walking in. Black Hayate was lying on his belly, looking like the an innocent adorable dog while he watched his mistress. Riza, already in cotton, light blue PJs, had been standing over her bed, removing her pistol from its holster. She had intended to give a quick strip and clean, but he just had to walk in. Roy made his way in and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Black Hayate lifted his head.

"Roy."

"Hm?" he muttered as he nuzzled at her neck.

"You have to stop."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, you left the door wide open." Riza's eyes were still on the pistol. Her peripheral vision told her of it being opened. But her peripheral didn't tell her of someone standing in the doorway. And no, he was not six foot two with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes.

Speaking of Havoc, he was walking down the same hallway, en route to his room. He saw a figure standing just right in front of an open door, gawking. It was Al. And the room he was in front of was Riza's.

_Oh shit_.

Havoc started sprinting in a mad dash and tackled the boy right on the side, head on. They both skidded to the floor as if Havoc had just saved the kid from a bomb explosion.

Roy went to the doorway. He intended to shut the door after seeing a coast clear, but the coast was not clear. "Havoc?" He stuttered. "Al?" From in the room, Riza overheard Roy, but he signalled for her to stay put with his inside arm.

Havoc stood up and dusted himself off from the floor. He did the same thing for Al after propping him up as well. "Sorry, kiddo," he said. "My bad." He nonchalantly started walking in Mustang's direction and whispered to him, "He saw," before heading off, not stopping at all for the whisper, but just slowing down enough. Mustang wasn't satisfied with Havoc's brief report and grabbed the smoker by the forearm. Havoc stopped and pulled back.

"Go," he addressed. Havoc nodded and turned around, changing his face from seriously strict to happy-go-lucky.

"Hey, Al!" he waved, much like Maes Hughes. "Why don't you and me take a quick walk and I show you around Mustang's place?" Mustang shook his head, making an outrageous face. Havoc coughed. "Mustang wouldn't mind allowing you into, the kitchen, the dining room, uh, the study"- Mustang shook his head- "Uh, not the study; the library...?"-Mustang nodded- "Yeah, the library, you'd love the library." -Havoc turned around and mouthed, "where's the library?"

Mustang mouthed the answer and Havoc understood to go ask an MP. He nodded. Mustang nodded back and mouthed, "thanks." Once Havoc disappeared, Mustang drew back into the room, closed the door, and locked it.

Riza was now lying on the bed. Hayate's head was in her lap as she scratched behind the dog's ears. In her other hand was a novel, turned to page 600-something.

_"I don't know how you manage without a family. I don't think I could handle the lonliness."_

_"At least I don't have to worry about an unfaithful husband."_

_"Yes, I suppose some women have to worry about that. But I don't, thank God."_

_"How can any woman be sure?"_

_"Only a fool is unsure. If you know your man, you know what he can and cannot do."_

_"And you feel that secure?"_

_"Of course."_

_"They say the wife is always the last to know."_

_"Is this a philosophical discussion or are you trying to say something to my face instead of behind my back?"_

Jesus!

_"Did I give that impression? Oh, I'm so sorry-"_

Roy snatched the book from her hands and started reading a section along the bottom page; the same part Riza was on. He laughed. "Is this a romance novel?" He held the book by the thumb, securing its page. He smiled knowingly at her.

Riza grabbed it back. "Hardly. Read the title."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "_The Sum of All Fears_." Roy smirked at Riza. "It figures, doesn't it? Why does it surprise me?" He lay on the bed, next to Riza. "All right. Reading time's over, Riza." He snatched the book from her hands, setting it on the nightstand. "How was your day?" he said, then turning on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Evil," she blatantly replied after a yawn. She blinked, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I feel for you." Roy turned over to his side and faced Riza. "I'm so tired. Maybe... I'll just-" Roy closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Riza kicked him and he fell off the bed with a Plop!

"I'm not so out of it that I don't care about what you're up to, Mustang."

Roy sat up immediately after enduring his pain from landing on the floor. "That's why I love you- you never stop caring." He grinned and stood up, sitting back on the bed. _As gruesome as 'caring' may be from her_. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"Yes."

"You're not still mad are you?" Roy sat cross-legged. "About the train thing." The lieutenant didn't respond. "Riza," Roy said softly.

"Did you hide it from me on purpose?"

"Yes." Riza looked down. "For a good cause," Roy added. "I don't want you go through all that stressy stuff you deal with when we're at HQ. I don't want you to worry too much about me."

"What about Graham? You told me that it was just a small uprising with about ten people."

"I'm sorry. That was a lie too. The... uh... hitman got him before he got me." Riza bit her lip. "I know I'm screwing up, Riza. But believe me when I keep stuff like this away from you for a good reason. It's not like I do it just to torture you. You know me better than that."

…

"Do they at least have him custody?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Who was he?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Some guy. A hitman probably, like I said. Around my size not much of my frame, easy to manipulate." He hoped Riza didn't sense his fib. "It's a furlough; Don't worry about him, me, or anything else, Riza, all right?"

Riza just sat there, staring at the sheets.

"C'mon, Riza. Talk to me."

Riza looked up to Roy. "I guess," the sniper replied. She subconsciously continued to stroke her pet.

"He's doing good?" Roy asked, desperate to change the subject, looking at the dog with the same concern Riza had in her eyes at moment.

"Yes. He walks with a limp though," Riza replied. "It's going to have to take a while before he can walk without the limp." Roy scratched behind the dog's ears. "Did you ever find the one who shot him?"

"Yeah. But CMI couldn't press a charge on him since he didn't commit a crime, other than firing a weapon in an unauthorized zone without the permission of an immediate higher ranking officer." The mixed breed pet stuck his tongue out, huffing. "I'd have my lawyer file suit if you want."

"I'm just glad he's all right," Riza said.

"Yeah, Riza," Roy said. "Me too."

Unaware of her changing the subject, Riza asked, "What do you have planned for the leave?"

Roy was in the smiling mood. "You'll find out. It'll be fun."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well-" Roy caught himself. He waved his finger at her. "You sly dog," he said. "You're smart like that, I know, Riza. Almost caught me for a second." Riza smiled, somewhat guilty. He kissed her quick on the lips and said, "Have a good night's sleep, will you? You, too, Hayate." Roy pet the dog behind the ears.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you, too, Riza." He smirked at her before exiting, turning the lights out.

"Everybody's in the smiling mood, huh?"

Mustang jumped, startled by the voice behind him. It was Havoc; he too, was grinning. Mustang just shrugged. "You talk to Al?"

"Yeppers."

Roy gave him a funny look at the word choice, then said, "Good. Real... good."

"You tired, Chief?"

"Very."

"Best you get to bed, then. What time we leaving?"

"Early."

Havoc wanted to ask what kind of early he meant, but the duo had arrived at Havoc's self-selected room. Bidding the Chief a goodnight, Havoc entered, plopped onto the bed, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Roy kept on walking. His room was on the grand floor- the top-most floor. In some cases, that was good, because assasins and the evil-like were unlikely to get to the top story, plus the amount of security. In another case, that was bad. What if a fire broke out? (Highly unlikely. It was Roy Mustang after all- the Flame Alchemist...?) Where would Mustang's escape route be?

Alas, he reached his suite-ish bedroom and crashed his head into the pillow.

0057; Central City; Roy's Estate

Roy's eyes slowly opened. Unwillingly. Unintentionally. Unwanted. Regardless, the eyelids fluttered open and Roy Mustang groaned, grabbing a pillow and burying his head underneath it. "Fall... a... sleep!" he loudly whispered to himself. "Sleep sleep sleeeeeeeep!!!" Roy calmed down enough and removed the fluffy object from his face. He blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes; they fell back in the same spot. Roy scowled.

_C'mon, Mustang. Go to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. S-uuuhhhh-leeeeeeep-uh!_ The man shut his eyes, keeping them tightly closed. Failure. _You're going to wake up tomorrow... early tomorrow... and going to bust in the middle of the roadtrip because you were dead friggin' tired. Just fall... a... sleep. Do that. Please. Do that._

Mustang stared at the ceiling before he gave up and threw his limbs over the side of the bed. He wandered outside into the room before the grand suite. The stiffness of his pants reminded him the need to change into PJs. He found some not-rank-smelling uniform PJs, dressed into those, and exited the grand suite altogether and into the hallway.

Two Spec-Agent-Op guys were sitting in chairs backed up against the same wall Mustang's grand suite door was. They were both lean, tough, and if you could think of any present day object to describe them, it would either be a bulldozer, or for the second guy, a modern day Marine.

"May we be of assistance, Mr. Chief, sir?" the less muscular one asked, saluting. Mustang knew the fellas; they were all quite acquainted. Mustang liked getting to know the people who worked for him. It made him feel less like a CINC and more like a friendly boss.

"Just getting water," said Mustang. "Don't worry. I'll get it myself." The SpecOps trusted Mustang in his own word and knew that bodyguards wasn't exactly a priority for Mustang, yet it was a neccessity.

Mustang slowly descended the stairs, taking his time and meeting at the second floor. He walked into the kitchen, nodding at the Spec-A guys and poured a glass of water when a thought occured to him.

Minutes later, Mustang was walking the aisle along Ed and Al Elric's room. He peeked inside and saw both boys sound asleep. It was such a moment to see Edward, yet not see him actually doing some physical activity or verbally insulting. Roy moved on to another hallway. Breda was snoring loudly in one room. Fuery sound asleep. Falman sound asleep. Ross sound asleep. Bloch snoring. Graham thrashing a little bit. Whitcomb sound asleep. Winry sound asleep, smiling.

He moved on to the next hallway. Most of the guest bedrooms were on the second floor. But everything in the estate was as complex as Central Park's garden maze. He reached Havoc's room and knocked softly. Unexpectedly, there was an actual response.

"I'm alive."

Mustang walked in. Havoc was bunched up in his sheets, eyes closed, still partly asleep. "Jeez, is it already time to leave?" he asked, eyes shut. "I felt like I just shut my eyes."

"No, it's not time to leave yet."

Havoc's eyelids flew open. "Chief?"

"Just checking up on you people is all."

"You do that, Chief. I am going back to sleep. Hey, you been to Riza's yet?"

"No."

"She's sound asleep. Didn't hear the safety click off of no one's Beretta, so I'm pretty sure she's good."

"Thanks."

Mustang exited and shut the door. He sighed and walked three doors down and made an about face, now facing the opposite wall and Riza's door. He knocked and no later did he turn the doorknob and peek his head inside. And there she was. Even though Roy loved her for all the things she did when she was up and running like the machine he claimed her to be, she was as much loved asleep when she was awake. Roy couldn't stop himself from smiling- the thought of her not being... in motion, for lack of better words, was almost hysterical. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought, let alone walk towards the bed she slept on.

He leaned over and kissed her. She stirred, but did not waken. Hayate was a different story, who had awoken the second Roy had poked his head inside. He signalled to Black Hayate to be quiet and the dog tilted his head in response. Roy still had the fond smile on his lips when he looked back to Riza.

0608; Central City; Roy's Place

Riza Hawkeye woke up fatigued. It was a deep sleep, but it was not long enough. Three more hours would've done the job, but that meant skipping out on acting as Mustang's alarm clock- even though he was the one who said early. And if Riza heard the word early, you'd better guess her form of early. 0908 was not Riza-early. It was more like Roy-moderate.

But it was the first day of leave. A long three week leave given to every one military person who worked within Central City. And it was the first of a tradition of annual leaves. And to get the most out of the leave meant not wasting any time at all. Not to mention they had a big road trip ahead of them.

But Hawkeye felt disturbed. Something was... different. She blinked a few times to get that sniper vision she had going and saw that she had an extra arm; it was wrapped around her. Obviously, she did not have a third arm (think of the hell that would put on Roy). And she was pressed up against somebody as if someone was holding her.

She had an idea of who it was, but even when she turned around, her still partially asleep body wasn't fully alert to its usual vigilant state. And she gave a short yelp in surprise.

Roy Mustang's body immediately tensed and awakened, muttering something about someone from somewhere, and blinked superfluously. Head finally coming to light, he noticed Riza raising an eyebrow at him and the shocked look on her face.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, greeting her with a kiss on the forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Roy!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? And why?"

Jean Havoc suddenly kicked open the door, nearly ripping the expensive oak entrance off its hinges, a toothbrush in his mouth and a six-shooter in hand. He pointed it in the direction of Riza's bed while simultaneously sipping the foaming drool from his toothbrush into his mouth. "Fwod'it!" By that, of course, he meant to say, "Hold it!"

He sees Roy and Riza in the same bed and shuts his eyes, saying, "I really hate myself," after removing the toothbrush. He backed out, making sure to shut the door.

Riza stared back at Roy. "What are you doing here? And why?" she repeated.

Roy gave an innocent smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't do anything."

"Thank God." _That doesn't answer the question though._

"I'll take that as an 'I-don't-really-care-if-you-sleep-in-the-same-bed-as-I-do,-so-long-as-you-don't-do-anything' response.You got a watch on you?"

"Oh-six-ten, Chief!" Havoc yelled from out in the hallway.

"Thanks, stalker!" Riza yelled back.

"You're welcome, li'l sister!"

Riza reached over for her Beretta and cocked the hammer.

"I'm going! I'm going!" was the response from the other side of the wall. A stampede of one man's footsteps echoed, then disappeared, followed by the opening and closing of a door.

"We should get going," said Riza, getting out of bed.

"But it's only-"

"You said early."

Roy swung his legs up and over, bringing himself to stand. "I'm not even going to argue." He raised his hands in the air.

Over the next several minutes, the entire crew was up and going, whether they wanted to wake up or not. Most had a duty to fulfill while the rest were personally invited. The multiple number of bathrooms and showers in Mustang's estate was a timesaver. There weren't so many that each person got their own, but that enough for three people to a shower. Riza was first out of her line of three women sharing the same bathroom and exited just as Roy had been the first to come from his. Both met simultaneously at the bottom of the steps.

Roy tugged at his untucked shirt, then at his collar, attempting to look... good. They both started walking with Roy issuing commands to Spec-Op agents, the MPs having been released a half hour ago and a few lucky ones were released during the nightshift.

Mustang walked into the main kitchen. "Good morning, Marion," Roy said. The head chef stopped his work and turned around, hustling toward the CINC.

"Good morning, sir! Anything in particular for breakfast, sir?" Marion had a definite accent, Riza concluded. Foreign guy, must be really good to be a head chef of Mustang's.

"I see you already got the eggs going... Bacon, too. Blueberry pancakes, cinnamon apples, and... powdered sugar funnel cake. Sausage links. To add to the sunny sides, make some omelets. Hash browns... yeah. And plenty of fruit, strawberries, boison berries, etc.- make 'em drown in their own syrup. And coffee. Lots of coffee, lots of caffeinne. Make some for the breakfast and some extra to go.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Always. And French Vanilla, please, if you still have some flavor."

"Will do, sir. Anything else?"

"I think that's it. Riza, you want anything I didn't mention? Or something else for the others?"

"Not that I know of. But I do think some of the squad prefer does prefers hazelnut for coffee. FullMetal likes his black. Falman likes it just cream and sugar, no flavor."

Roy nodded. "All right. You heard the lady. Make a few hazelnut, don't care how many. One black. One cream and sugar, plain. Serve it for... sixteen." To Riza: "Riza, do Al or Winry drink coffee?"

"Not sure."

"All right." To Marion: "Everyone gets coffee. Don't forget the spares for the trip."

"Sixteen, sir?"

"Yes, maybe a little more. I have some guests who eat like uncivilized people."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yeah, how fast can you serve all of that? And how many chefs have checked in?"

"About an hour and a half and I only have eight sous chefs."

"You think you can do it faster? I'm on a tight schedule."

"I'l try, sir. I'll really try. But it's going to be close."

Mustang and Hawkeye exited the main kitchen, with Havoc stumbling down the stairs. He rushedly put on his one of his boots, while in his mouth was an unlit cigarette.

"We ready to go, Chief?" Havoc asked, once having put on his boot.

"No."

"When we leaving?"

"About an hour."

**A/N: Okay. You all remember what my last author's note said, right? It said I would tell you something about ch. 37. Eh, wrong. It was supposed to tell you something about 37 and 38. **

**37 and 38 were combined originally as chapter 37.**

**And then. I cut it in half. And... they're both still long.**

**And that was after I cut the deleted scenes from ch. 37.**

**There's a problem with that.**

**Well, Merry Christmas guys!**


	39. Quit Your Bitchin', Dog Company

-1.**A/N:****…****This chapter took forever to get up, huh? Nah, I****'****m kidding. Here****'****s another Christmas present to you guys. I just love holiday posting! It****'****s so fun!**

**Chapter 39**

**Quit Your Bitchin', Dog Comp'ny!**

The breakfast was served an hour and fifteen minutes later. It was now 0745. The crew was behind Roy's schedule by thirty minutes. The personally misjudged Roy Mustang did have a schedule. Several copies of it- one in his wallet, one in his pocket watch, one in a memo book, one in a small compositon notebook, one in a legal pad- just a lot of copies. After all, if things got delayed, how was it even possible for Roy to propose at the exact moment; the right time of day; and more loosely, what week and day it would happen. He had to keep things on track.

Roy was nearly ordering people to shove their blueberry pancakes into their mouths just so they can make up for some lost time.

"Jeez, Mustang. Lighten up. I thought it was a vacation," Ed pointed out.

"There isn't going to be much of a vacation if we're still on the road to the vacation when the leave ends," was the retort.

"Sir," said Fuery. He held back a burp. "I think I might get indigestion if I eat any more faster."

"Then eat slower, Fuery."

Mustang looked around and saw that four seats at the table were not filled. He scanned the table and said, "Where's Cap Zunis?"

"Morning, everybody. Sorry, we're late again, sir," Zunis said. "My son wouldn't wake up." He smiled nervously, taking a seat next to Luke. Zunis had one other family member (Mustang expected a total of five, since Zunis spoke of a wife, daughter, and an older son) who took a seat next to Zunis and Havoc. Havoc, who across from him sat Riza, did a double take at the boy.

"Don't I know you?" Havoc said, gesticulating at the boy. Riza's head spun in Havoc's direction, then to the kid next to him. Roy choked on his grape juice.

"Selim?" Mustang choked.

"Hi, General," said the timid twelve year old.

"Cap'n Zunis is your dad?" Roy said, recovering from his choking fit.

"Yes, sir."

"You never said anything in the park that day."

Havoc mouthed to Riza, "When did they meet at the park?" Riza shrugged.

"There are over a hundred captain-ranks at Central HQ. I didn't think you'd know him."

"True. Cap'n, what happened to the rest of your family?"

Kelvin swallowed a lump of cinnamon apples. "Couldn't make it. My wife couldn't get away from her case- she's a lawyer, y'see- and Jackson, my older son, is with his fiance. My daughter's midterm is coming in about two weeks. I couldn't help with that. But luckily I got me another boy, and apparently, you're already acquainted."

"Yeah."

The rest of the time was spent with small conversations and the scarfing of delectible food suitable for breakfast. It was all very delicious, leaving several soldiers wanting more when they knew they had eaten up to their weight. Ed moaned, about to undo the buttons on his black PJ bottoms, but Winry whacked him, warning the alchemist to keep his pants buttoned, even if his tummy was feeling fuller than usual.

"Okay, people, clean up!" Mustang ordered, once everyone had gobbled. They were all in the large sitting room now. "We're behind schedule as it is. If you haven't already bathed and cleansed yourselves up, then now's the time to do it. Our ride can come any moment."

"Come?" Ed questioned. "I thought we were taking a train."

"Ed," Roy said. "You're in black PJs. Assuming that you don't want to roadtrip in black PJs, get your full-metal-ass showered so we can leave." Ed surrendured without a retort and went upstairs. Roy turned around and saw that the maids were working on cleaning the table while his companions talked freely.

"Hey, listen up!" he yelled to his companions. Everyone stopped their chatter. "I need Hawkeye and Havoc to stand to. Anyone seen 'em?"

"I'm here," said Havoc, stumbling past Breda, who howled when Havoc accidentally brushed against the injured arm. "Sorry." Havoc gave his cheap salute, standing in front of Mustang.

"Where's Riza?" he asked.

Havoc shrugged, but just as he did, Riza popped out from nowhere. Roy led them into an adjoining room to give the trio some privacy from the outside world, but ameliated next to nothing when it came to the noise level next door. The trio took seats on seperate armchairs.

"Okay, here's the thing," said Roy. "We're very behind schedule. If we drive at a constant seventy-miles-an-hour, then we could get there by midday Thursday; and that's if we're lucky, deducting traffic to the area and whatnot. Another delay is this: we only have one ride. I requested for three. A lead car, the main car, and a chase car. The car company says they're out. That isn't going to work out for us. All they have is one regular... car. The Mps are out to check up on it."

"How many are we?" Riza asked.

"Thirteen, last I checked. Still need to do a real carcass count. Five seats per car. Zunis, Lansen, and Selim will be our definite plainclothesed agents- not Selim, I mean. We're all going to be plainclothesed, but they won't be living in the same premises, so they could act as a regular civilians."

"That'll be ten of us left over."

"Not to mention Hayate."

"Al didn't bring any cats, right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Here's the deal," said Mustang. "We're going to do… a seating chart kind of thing"

"Huh?" exclaimed Havoc. "Why?"

"It'll make more sense that way. We don't want people fighting over lead and chase." Mustang grabbed a legal pad from a drawer on the table that separated the three. He tapped on his pen and started writing every person's name. _Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, FullMetal, Al, Winry, Breda, Fuery, Bloch, Ross._"We missing anyone, 'cept our plainclothesers?"

"Yeah," said Havoc. "The dog."

Roy rolled his eyes and scribbled down Hayate's name.

A loud _buzz_ buzzed in, screwing up Roy's neatish print. Havoc and Hawkeye glanced up in alarm at the sudden noise. Mustang waved his arm and went over to Desk Number 14 out of 53 in his estate. He picked up the phone. "Mustang speaking."

"Sir, there's a call coming from C.C. Primary Rental. There are two men claiming to be MPs under you."

"Put it through." There was a _click_ followed by a _beep_. The transmission was being recorded, as always unless Mustang permitted.

"G'morning, sir," said Whitcomb from the other end.

"Morning to you too, Whitcomb. I'm glad you all took the initiative and went out to look for a ride for the entourage after breakfast."

"Our duty, sir."

"So, what have you got?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, sir. We checked all the places were they rent out cars in the district of Central you told us to look through, but no one has anything. Not even the place we're at now. It's as if someone up and looted every car rental place."

Roy covered the mouth of the phone and cursed silently. "Are you bullshitting me?"

"I don't believe I could do that to someone as important as you, sir. Wait- Graham... wait, what? All right. Seriously? How many?... I'm not sure...Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him... Definitely... Thanks, G..." Whitcomb turned back towards Mustang via phone. "Sir, I believe I might have some good news for you. They have a van?"

"A… van?"

"Yeah. Seven seats, plus the driver. Graham says it's about twenty miles per gallon of fuel. But the price is pretty rocky."

Mustang and Whitcomb continued discussing the mechanics of this 'van' for about three minutes. Just a quick briefing and a prices and whatnot. Speaking of price, the van was gosh darn expensive, but Mustang didn't have an option. That or half his entourage is walking, which will earn Mustang a big reprimand from his political superiors.

Both men hung up. Havoc and Hawkeye glanced at Mustang to see what news he had . "We're taking a van."

"A van? Why a van?"

"Would you rather walk the three hundred miles, Jean?"

"Hell no. My lungs are killing me."

_The irony_ Roy thought as Riza pulled the lit cigarette out of Havoc's fingers and stabbed it in a nearby ashtray.

"We have to do this entire seating chart thing all over again."

Minutes Later

"Hey, shouldn't it be Car One? I mean, if we start with the Car Two, that would sorta be derogatory since Car One is technically a van... we should start with lead."

"Yeah, but initially speaking, by 'Car', I mean the form of transportation."

"Yeah, but _technically speaking_-"

Riza slammed an open hand on the table. The men looked at her and she responded, saying, "Why don't we just worry about the main task here."

"Sure"-"Right."

Same Time; Central City; Roy's Estate; Sitting Room

"I betcha it's next Saturday," Ed hushed.

"What is?" Winry chimed in. Al leaned forward. The three teenagers were secluded from the crowd of military junkies in the far corner. The sun reflected off of Ed's automail- he wore a red T-shirt with a wide black stripe riding horizontally across his torso- which then reflected off of a vase, which reflected onto Fuery's glasses, who was several feet away.

"You know," Ed said. "The thing... with the ring. Remember, in the office a few weeks back? The day he walled me."

"Oh," said Al. "_That_."

Edward raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What, you're thinking it's not going to happen? Huh, Al?"

The sixteen year old thought back to his little chat with Lieutenant Havoc last night. Havoc was an all-right kind of guy. Laid back, cigarette in the mouth, usually by the book character. Cross the protocol line with any of his commanding officers, then he'd give you a lecture that you may or may not understand.

Mr. Havoc had said, "Whatever crude thoughts you're thinking about in there, take 'em out. Anything that you saw having to do with Mustang and Hawkeye, just take 'em out." Al didn't know it, but Havoc hadn't a clue what happened in said room, so the best thing Havoc did was leave all options open.

"Do you know about them?" Al had asked.

"Listen, kiddo," he started. "All I know is that there's nothing happening between those two. Maybe a little affection for what could have been and what had been, but they're not going anywhere." Havoc sighed, hands in his bottoms' pockets. Al looked at Havoc knowingly. He knew Havoc was lying.

"You're lying," Al countered bluntly.

"Am not!" was the instant defensive answer. Havoc had said it without even knowing. Counters like that were what others assumed you for guilty. Havoc dug in his shirt pocket for a cigarette. He lit it and put the filter between his lips. Al gave a determined look at Havoc. "All right, kid," Havoc said. "You win. You caught me."

"If General Mustang put you up to this, you aren't really good with convincing people, Lieutenant."

"Tell me something I don't know. I can't imagine how he trusts me with the secret. I've been successful, but kids like you make me crack that secret sometimes."

"You're admitting it?"

"Didn't you already know?"

"Yeah, I had a hunch. But now that I've heard it from you..."

"How'd you know?"

"Pure suspicion. Seeing it just made me think harder and you admitting to it was just... I don't know, weird."

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"No, sir."

"Good. I'll bet my cigarettes Mustang's going to ask what happened. If he asks you, just say that we spoke of assumptions, inference, observations, and et cetera. And a strong talking-to, too."

Al looked up at his brother who was still staring intently at him with his determined eyes. "Al?" he repeated.

The younger brother sighed. "I just don't think we should get involved with Mustang or Hawkeye's life anymore. They're both taking it pretty hard." It was the vaguest Al could get.

Ed wanted to throw a finger in Al's direction and yell, "Aha!" but Edward knew it would get him nowhere.

Winry did the job for Ed and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that I think it's wrong to butt into other people's business. It's not ours, so we should just leave them be. Aside from that, I don't want you getting hurt again, Brother." Al gave a sympathetic smile.

"But I can't help but think it," Ed said, vigor commencing to run in his blood stream. "What about last night when they drove up? Did you notice that _Mustang_ was the one driving and not Hawkeye when Hawkeye is almost always the driver-"

"Keyword: almost. They occasionally switch- just to even the playing field," someone implied.

Ed didn't notice. "Mustang's the CO. He doesn't have to even out the playing field. Even if he wanted to, we all know Hawkeye would say something against it. Plus, he carried her bags."

"He was being a gentleman- like he claimed."

"Gentleman? From what era? And what about when they came out of the car? They came out talking in _hushed_ voices, as if they were speaking about something intimate. They're military officers and that goes without saying they know the rules. Intimacy is a little too overboard. Hell, the relationship Mustang had with Hughes is considered fraternization, too. You know that? _Acting brotherly to one another_. That sort of thing. Command may have allowed that little best friend issue because they were practically brothers, but _romance fraternization_ goes too far. I'm not Axis or Allies on this. I think that their is proof to these cases. My God, _intimacy_."

"They were close. Really close friends, in which they are both straight and attracted to the opposite sex. Woo-hoo. They had it going on a little while, but _BLAM _something happens and it's _Ka-ploo-ey._ They _did_ have that kind of relationship, FullMetal. They can't just ignore it. Maybe Mustang brought something up and Hawkeye wasn't in the mood. Or maybe even not. For all we're concerned, they were talking about a mission gone wrong. Or something top secret."

"He caressed her face!" Ed argued, throwing his hands in the air. "And don't say something lame like wiping a tear from her face. She looked pissed and that she wasn't in the mood like you said. And everyone knows Hawkeye is one stubborn sharpshooter. She would shoot him for placing a move like that on her. A _gentleman_ would have respected her opinions."

"He probably just wanted to show her he still cared."

"Hence the engagement ring!"

"He wouldn't be so blind as to ask her to marry him when she didn't want-" The man stopped, realizing what had just been said. Edward breathed heavy, eyes wide, also in realization to what he just claimed. Not only that, but amongst him, Al, and Winry were more people bargained for. Their secluded little trio having had grown to consume all the soldiers with the exception of Havoc, Hawkeye, and Mustang.

Captain Zunis was one of the men arguing with Ed, as well as Ross and Bloch. Breda made a feeble attempt in starting his little argument war, hinting here and there for the opposing side- in this case, the Central City HQ soldiers. Lansen was listening intently, wondering what he'd give if everything here had become a soap opera. Wouldn't that be a laugh.

"Did you say 'engagement ring'?" Ross asked. Everyone leaned in.

"No," Ed said, eyes darting amongst the crowd. If Armstrong were there, he would tell that Elric was lying. _Lucky!_... for Ed.

"Yes, you did," Zunis said, taking his time when he said it. "You did... What do you know, Elric?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"FullMetal, spill!"

"I don't know anything. All I'm doing is trying to prove to Alphonse here signs and hints of another hidden romance."

"You've mentioned an engagement ring."

"And if I did? It's not like Mustang's going to ask her to marry him."

"You were for Mustang and Hawkeye and now you're against?" Breda questioned.

"I'm defending _myself_. What am I supposed to say? I don't know a thing. I'm just pleading little clues about how Mustang and Hawkeye could still be... fratting."

"What about the engagement ring?"

"What are you people," Winry charged, saving Ed's neck. "Mosquitoes? You all vie against one another like reporters over the slightest, most trivial of rumors- gossipping for whatever comes next. It's as if you've been deprived of the outside world and in this own little world, all that matters is the romance, or what appears to be the romance, of two protagonists in a novel. Don't you have anything better to do than invade other people's privacy? You should have your own life to worry about." Winry sighed, taking a breath. "Edward, Al, and I were just having a small discussion, nothing serious."

"If it was that small, why did Bloch and I hear it all the way from the other side of the room?" Ross implied.

"Are you suggesting that we were talking loudly?"

"Are you suggesting we were eavesdropping?"

"Yes, I was," Winry said.

Ed was having an argument with Captain Zunis while Winry and Ross were having their womanly debate.

"Yeah, but I'm not pleading anything! I'm not even accusing! All I'm saying is that, they might be going... what is it, steady? They're probably just going steady or something or other. I'm not saying they're doing anything serious- like thinking about getting married and starting a family, please forbid, otherwise who shall preside us when he has his own five year old son to preside over!"

"Fraternization isn't exactly romance."

"Yeah. You're right. It's acting _brotherly _to one another. And you know what? That is exactly what Mustang and Hawkeye are up to, except it's more, word of the day, intimate!"

"Then if it's like that, then why do you even deny the romance?"

"Because we can't conclude if it's true!" Ed yelled. "I'm an alchemist! I can see things like this!"

"Yeah, you're quite the romantic expert, FullMetal. Romance is romance and Hawkeye does what she does for a reason. She-"

"Cuz she loves him!"

"What, I thought your side was saying that there wasn't anything between them!"

"Then I'm neutral! For Chrissake, I just point out what's going on and chances of this and that, and little minor details!"

"And then you say 'Cuz she loves him!', being the hypocritical kid you are. First human alchemy, next the Philosopher's Stone, followed by the Gate, and now it's _romance_? You vie for attention, don't you? You're just an attention-starved adolescent, just like the rest of the teenagers in the world. You may be a State Alchemist, but you're just like every other teenager out there. Rebellious and attention-starved."

"What does my adolescence have to do with this romance?"

"Completely nothing. That's why you should keep you nose and your opinions to yourself."

Same Time; Generally Same Place; Adjoining Room To Sitting

The trio immediately started at planning. Roy rolled over a sheet on his legal pad and rougly drew squares, each representing a seat in the car. "Driver," called Roy. "I'm the only one knowing where exactly we're headed, so driver makes sense." Both lieutenants shook their heads. Roy nodded and wrote his name down in the square he had designated. "Riza, you just earned yourself shotgun. Not negotiable. She's getting shotgun."

"I wouldn't argue anyways, Chief." Havoc chewed on his cigarette filter. "If she's not driving, she'd better be shotgun." Havoc looked over Roy's shoulder. "You think I can get the seat behind yours?"

"Granted."

"Thanks, Chief."

"All right," said Roy. "Who's left?"

Riza read off the names one by one; Roy strategized routes through all of them.

"Okay, Bloch grabs middle second-"

"Nah," said Havoc. "Bloch prefers leg room."

Roy sighed and crossed out Bloch's name from the middle seat of the middle row. "How about left?"

"Left's good for him."

"Okay, Ross- she gets middle. Is that good?" Nobody protested, so Roy assumed so. "FullMetal, Al, Winry, Fuery, Breda, and Hayate. Does Hayate really need a seat?"

"No," Riza replied. "But wherever he goes, he ought to be near either Fuery or myself. Rule that out because Fuery's in the next car."

"I know we just ate breakfast, but I'm hungry," said Havoc. That remark earned a look from the other two officers. A raised eyebrow summed it down. Havoc gulped. "Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking about... eating... dog. That's sick and wrong. Plus, Hayate's like family to me."

"Right, right. What if Hayate gets the trunk, that way Fuery, who'll be backseat material, will have quick access to any of Hayate's needs? No problem."

"Problem," Riza corrected. "Fuery gets carsick when he's in the back."

Roy threw his arms up. "Fuery wears BCGs, is kind, caring, fragile, and looks like a junior high kid. Someone tell me how this kid got past basic training?" The question was rhetorical. Roy scribbled out Fuery's name in one of the backseat ones. "Someone's got to trade with Fuery. Bloch'll do it. Fuery better like window seats." Roy switched Bloch's name for a backseat.

"Then who has Hayate?" Havoc asked. "Fuery's not grabbing the backseat, so Hayate can't get the trunk."

"You're being very considerate about my dog."

"Your family is my family."

Roy sighed at Havoc's attempt at big-brotherhood.

"Havoc's right, Roy," Riza said. "There isn't any room in the middle seats for Hayate. No one in the back has any experience taking care of him either." Everyone simultaneously looked down on Roy's legal pad.

"So we're stuck. About a dog," Havoc added.

"Can Hayate fit in the front?" Roy asked. He started gesticulating. "Yeah, if he could fit, Black Hayate can sit on your shotgun. Under the compartment thingy on your side- maybe even on your lap."

"He's too big to sit on my lap."

"Bear with me, Riza. You think you can squeeze Hayate on your side?"

"Hopefully he won't break a body part. As long as he isn't hurt by the proximity of the area, then he should be fine."

"Good."

There was some silence for a while.

"I love you, Riza."

"Oooooooooooooohhhh," Havoc catcalled, covering his mouth. Riza's cheeks flushed red before whacking Havoc. When the smoker finally looked away- back down at the legal pad- Riza mouthed back an "I love you, too," which followed with a quick smile. Roy flashed one back. Havoc looked up at Roy, then at Riza, then back at Roy. He shook his head, confused, but muttered, "Romantics these days..."

There was another small uncomfortable silence. Roy snapped his fingers. "FullMetal gets the trunk."

"The trunk..?"

"Punk kid deserves the trunk. Not to mention, he is the smallest."

"What about luggage?" asked Jean.

"Didn't you hear me say 'he was the smallest'?"

"You think he's going to bitch about this?" Havoc implied, raising an eyebrow.

"I _know_ he's going to bitch. After that, it's unanimous. Al and Winry own the last two seats. Al, Bloch, and Winry can work out who gets what. Doesn't matter to me anymore."

"But there's room in the sedan for Ed. Why can't he take that?" Havoc protested.

"Zunis's sedan is strictly for Zunis and the plainclothesed crew. Not that I'm siding with Mustang's intentions of abuse to Edward."

"That hurt, Riza. I-"

"Lieutenant," Sergeant Bloch said, entering the room. "They're calling for you."

"Which lieutenant?" Havoc asked, hoping it'd be Riza. He and Mustang had BITE-ing to do.

"Um, Hawkeye," Denny answered. Riza looked to Roy and he shrugged, not having a clue. Riza stood up and exited the room into the adjoining sitting room.

"Whatcha think that's about?" Havoc asked. Roy shrugged his shoulders once again; a thought came to him.

"So it's unanimous. The following get Car Two-"

"Why not Car One and Van One?"

0825; Same Place

"What's going on?" Riza asked. Bloch led her through the crowd of comrade soldiers, each one of them eyeing her curiosly. Hawkeye walked on, trying to ignore the stares given to her. There was silence for a long time when Riza and Bloch stopped walking. A long silence, dreadful silence. Everyone wanted someone to say something, but they wouldn't count on themselves to do it. Call it being a hyprocrite, but in living up to that hype, certain men, depending on their tone and presentation, might get certain body parts pointed and aimed at via projectile weapon.

The captain out of all the men finally stepped up. He was the oldest out of all of them- in his forties- and compared to the regular officers (state alchemists don't count, meaning), he was the highest ranked. "We want to know," he started slowly, "what's going on between you and Mustang." Zunis stood his ground, knowing that he might get a pistolwhip, but also knowing that Hawkeye wouldn't dare do such a thing.

Riza stared back at everyone who dared stare back at her. She bit her lip. "N-nothing," she stammered. Riza Hawkeye didn't stammer. Everyone noticed. "Why would you ask?" Part of her really didn't want the answer, but she needed to know. It would help her to know what things that she, Havoc, and Roy had to work on in order to keep things low and secret. Like constructive critiscm.

"We," Zunis coughed, "have inferences and observations. And we want to know." Riza made a face. "We weren't spying or anything. It was just... noticeable."

"What was?"

Ed blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, first we want to know why-"

"_What_ was, Captain Zunis?" Hawkeye repeated through grit teeth.

"All right, all right. Settle down. There was some blatant affection exchanged yesterday between you and the Chief and we have reason to believe that it surpasses camaraderie and questions the promise you and the general made to Command. Such as, er, apparent intimate conversations, inappropriate body contact, contradiction of the chain of command- along with playing favorites and bias-, and so on." Zunis gulped and put his hands behind his back, as if standing in the at ease position. Truth be told, Zunis could've gone on, but his nervousness made him lose confidence.

Hawkeye cupped a hand and put it over her mouth, as if thinking deeply about what she would say. She finally removed it and stood up straight. Others echoed her movements, anticipating for her to say something straightforward, like "You're right," or something.

"I stand by my previous statement. There is nothing going on between us." She made an about face and turned to walk, pissed off at the unit's audacity. So cool. So calm and impassive she appeared to be. She was practically unbreakable.

"I won't take that for an answer, Lieutenant," Winry said boldly, stepping up. Hawkeye stopped walking and tilted her head up at the ceiling as if to say, "Oh God. Why do they do this to me?"

"I want a straightforward answer."

"There's nothing more straightforward than 'nothing happened', Winry," Al politely pointed out. He was ignored.

"I already answered, Winry. I gave my plea. Nothing. Is. Happening." Riza was dying to grab her weapon.

"Are you sure? Lying to a superior officer is an offense."

"It is."

"Does that mean you ought to lie, since the weight of the rule is different than, per se, disobeying an executive order? Is there really much of a difference? How much does it matter on an officer's offense over an enlisted, anyways? I don't know- I don't work, nor do I dream of, being in the military." Riza scowled at the clean, daily waxed floor.

"I do have executive orders and I _am_ following them. If that means breaking a misdemeanor of an offense to follow that executive order, I will."

"Winry," Ed said, touching her lightly on the arm. "I think you're going too far."

Winry looked like she didn't give a rat's ass if she went lightyears farther than she was supposed to. "Or do you believe that he is going to save you from that, too?"

Riza sighed. "What is this about anyways? What if I did say something was going on between us? Way to go. Pried the truth from me, but then what? What will you do with it? Take it and run like the wind?"

"We just want to know."

"I already gave my answer. In the form of 'I plead the Fifth.' If I said yes, what would you do with it?"

"None of us know," spoke Ross. "It's an ad lib improvisation. With numbers, we might be able to help you."

Riza sighed. Winry was almost right at her. Almost there. Ross too. But Riza was as stoic as she wanted to 0be. "I'll say this again- nothing is happening. _Nothing_."

"Bullshit!" Ross yelled. Bloch cringed and tried to hold the second lieutenant back as she stormed in the direction of Hawkeye. Very pissed.

Same Time; Same Place

"Go check and see if Riza's still out there," Roy said, rolling up the works. He and Havoc spent the last ten or so minutes just thinking up every 'what if' they could for BITESAT2, that way they would be ready. Feeling that too much time has passed since Riza exited, Roy began feeling nervous. What if Riza was listening right at the door?

Havoc nodded, stood and checked out at that door. He saw a crowd of people- most looked pretty different without their uniform or their hair gelled back- and standing on his tippy toes, he could just make out Riza, Ross, and Rockbell.

"Oh ssshhhit," he hissed.

"What?" Roy asked, packing up the folder.

"Chief, you'd better see this."

Roy made a face at being disturbed and got up from sitting on his knees. He quickly walked to Havoc's side where Havoc had then pointed at the group. Roy cursed and was about to storm towards the crowd, but Havoc was already on his way.

He tackled the sniper from behind, both lieutenants landing on the ground. Havoc pinned Riza down and wrestled to free her hand from the pistol that had been pointed at Ross and Rockbell. It didn't take long to succeed. Hawkeye was a stubborn, impassive one, but once you get past that, everything else was easier. Havoc safed the weapon. Lucky it didn't go off when he tackled her. Roy sought through the crowd and Havoc unpinned Hawkeye. He offered a hand in apology, but Hawkeye was eager to brush it aside. Mustang grabbed the pistol from Havoc's hand.

"What in the _hell_ is going on?" Mustang demanded, gesticulating with the pistol. No one dared to answer. "FullMetal, I want an answer!"

"Why does it always have to be me?!"

"Cuz you're stupid! What happened?" Roy scowled. He turned to Riza. "Riza, what happened?" Hawkeye made eye contact with him in a way that said, "You know..."Roy sighed. He gave her a look that said "We'll talk later." Roy scanned the group. "I want you all to break this up now or you'll go back to duty at HQ."

"You can't do that!"

"You want to try me?!" Mustang growled. He continued, lowering his voice. "Pack your things and," Mustang glanced out the window. The MPs- Graham and Whitcomb- have returned from picking up the van. They had missed all the action in trying to claim their ride of three letters. Even though they weren't on the entourage staff, they got the luxury of seeing their friends once more before the leave. He turned back to the crowd, "And put your bags in the trunk. Whitcomb and Graham are out there with further instructions. Don't get comfy in those seats, either."

Mustang turned to Havoc. "You go with them." Havoc nodded and made an about-face; Mustang hadn't finished his statement to Jean and grabbed him by the T-shirt and whispered, "Grab the BITEs, too." Havoc nodded again and went into the back room. Mustang gave a look at the entourage-goers and they immediately filed out the front door. Mustang turned to his chief housekeeper, gave a few words and etc. Havoc dashed past Mustang some seconds later, exiting through the front door- a manila folder in his hand and some papers nearly falling out.

Hawkeye and Mustang were alone. The male walked over to the female, hands in his pockets and an undetermined expression on his face. He stopped four inches in front of her. "What happened?" he asked clearly. Riza gave him one look, a few seconds of silence, and then an unclear answer of a mumble. "Something I can understand," Mustang said.

Riza sighed. "They know." Roy's cupped hands tightened into fists. "Havoc didn't tell them. They just know." Roy sat down on a coffee table, putting his hands on his knees. Roy sat down on the couch and nodded to Riza for her to sit.

"That sucks," he said.

Riza had no comment.

"Riza, I know I'm pushing it, but... tell me what happened."

"They confronted me," Riza claimed. "I gave my word. They know I practically never lie, but regardless, they went out and saw that I was lying. They... know. They just… know. I didn't know how to react. I… I broke. I couldn't handle the pressure and because of my screw-up, they know that it really is true."

Roy sighed. "Don't worry about it."

" 'Don't worry about it?' " Riza echoed. "How can I not? I just planned out the fate of two renowned officers singlehandedly by withdrawing a firearm. They know. Without a doubt, it'll escape. Someone is bound, purposely or accidentaly, to have the secret escape from his or her lips and some bystander who has some sort of relation to someone in Command will have heard. And that's the end. The end of everything. They gave us a warning, even though there was no solid proof. And now-"

Roy grabbed Riza by the shoulders and bore his eyes into hers. Scowling and in disbelief, he couldn't quite comprehend the words that just came out of her mouth. Riza, however, was trying desperately to look away- the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but in his eyes. Her words were held back, too scared to even breathe.

"_Don_'_t say that_," Roy said. "Don't you ever say that. Don't even think such a thing." Roy realized how hard his grip on Riza was and quickly loosened, yet continuing to look at her. "Riza," he continued. "You're a confident, determined person. When you say words like what you just said, it scares me. It scares me to think that it might happen. Yet, you are cautious. But I know you well enough to determine whether or not you are being cautious, or losing control of yourself."

There was silence.

Riza twindled her fingers. "I'm sorry, Roy. Things just have been getting out of hand lately and…" She shook her head.

"It's…. it's alright. Just don't freak me out like that again."

"Right."

A few seconds of silence.

"I really don't want to lay low," Roy continued. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Hell, we haven't even started yet. We're still in the city. And when we get out there, I was hoping to have some fun. Some clean, healthy fun where a thing such as forbidden fraternization has not, and will not, see the light of day. I just want to be with you." Roy took a breather. "But, I'm not so sure about that anymore. Problems just pop-up whenever we're together. And I'm saying again that I really don't want to lay low." Roy paused. "But I will if I have to."

Riza opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "To tell you the truth, I don't like laying low either. It's just a force that happens, almost like a reflex. I do it because I need to, over that I want to."

"Do you want to lay low?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I say one thing, my body does another."

"What do you want to do about"- Roy motioned his head out the window that overlooked the front lawn- "them?"

"There isn't exactly a large range of options; they don't listen to reason. They suspect me of lying."

"I'd suggest a new entourage, but it's a little late in the ballgame to call a new set of bodyguards. It almost looks like we're screwed for three weeks." Roy made eye contact with Riza. "Are you okay with this? With them?"

Mustang espected Riza to answer quickly with an 'I'm fine', but she knew he would retort with an 'Is that the officer talking or is that the natural Riza Hawkeye I know?'. She took her time and answered, "Yes."

Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently brought her closer to him. "Good," he said. "I'll take your word for it." He kissed her and stood.

"Roy," Riza said slowly. "There's something else."

Roy dusted his pant leggings and put his hands in his pockets. "What?"

Riza stared at the floor in silence. Roy chewed on his tongue as he waited for Riza's to-be answer. Riza looked up at Roy gave a small smirk, "It's nothing." She stood.

Roy shrugged and offered her his arm. "Shall I escort you to the awaiting carriage, my lady?"

**A/N: I don't know where that last line came from. Honestly.**


	40. The Entourage Mobilizes!

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm really sorry I left you in the dark for like, 6 months. Thanks to an anon dude for killing my lazy, procrast streak, causing me to ask myself, "What the hell does that kid mean? Last time I up'd was March…" So I checked and I was wrong by like 90 days. Oh well. Once again, I'm sorry. **

**You guessed it. Another interim chapter... but a road trip chapter! And Yup. You guessed it again. It's gonna be long.**

**And thanks Oceana, for putting up with my cheesiness and allowing me to borrow your flash drive for the God-knows-what time this year. –insert another cheesy smile here-**

**DISCLAIMER: A disclaimer disclaims my claiming ownership of what may be then claimed. Therefore, I claim nothing.**

**Chapter 40**

**The Entourage Mobilizes!**

Mustang exited the estate and glanced around him. In noticing the normalcy of chaos, he cleared his throat loud enough to the point where most stopped and turned to him. Succeeding in his tactic, Mustang smirked and announced, "Because of problematic and distracting situations, I have decided upon a seating arrangement." Mustang held up a sheet of paper which he had removed from the inside pocket of his sport coat. A cleaner version than the one he and Havoc had conspired, yet still roughly folded.

"A seating arrangement?!" Ed whined, his head emerging from one of the trees on the property he had been climbing. "What is this, a school field trip?"

"For you it is," Roy said. "And if you had kept your tongue in its place, then maybe we wouldn't have a seating chart, now would we?" Unarguably, it was a decent excuse for the need of the seating chart, a punishment for the verbal riot that occurred. It was initially started to avoid confusion, but the punishment add-on deemed itself larger against the latter.

Elric crossed his arms and glared at Mustang, mumbling, "I want to ride with Captain Zunis," as he dropped from the tree.

"You're welcome to do that, FullMetal."

Ed smirked and turned on his heel, ready to walk in the direction of Zunis's civilian car. He stopped short when he saw Colonel Armstrong stoop inside, into the rear seats. Nearer to Mustang than Elric, Havoc whispered to Bloch, "I thought you said Armstrong was out in Fort Chinook." Bloch shrugged and Ross answered, "He probably came to assist Mustang."

Ed's smirk fell, making an about-face once more. "You do this to piss me off," he said in a low voice.

Mustang caught the remark. "I do this because you accuse Hawkeye and I of having an affair with one another." The unhappy general and the adolescent were gradually stomping closer to one another.

"One, I did not accuse. I represented each one of your cases"- Havoc leaned over to Ross and said, "First, he's a child prodigy, then a State Alchemist, then a rebel, and now he's a lawyer?"- "And treated each option fairly, using clues that could be spotted by a blind kid a mile away. And two, I did that because it's true."

"It _was_ true. Get over it. When will you people learn that nothing is going on between us!"

"When you learn to tell the truth."

"Here's some truth. You're short. I'm not."

"Oh, real mature, Mr. Man."

Havoc walked in between the disputing alchemists and stuck his arm out to break up the verbal argument. "All right, all right. Chief, Major- you two can both stop now. Uh, why don't we go and get everyone in his or her seats? Yeah... yeah." Havoc snatched the paper from the Chief and started reading off names and seating assignments.

"Questions?"

"Yes, sir," said a small voice. It was Al's. "You didn't mention where Winry, Brother, or myself sat." Ed mumbled something again. It sounded like, "Like I give a damn where I sit."

"Oh yeah," said Jean. He stared intently at the paper and found three, nearly illegible, names written in the area known as the trunk. "Your carcasses are right"- Havoc fingered the trunk- "here. The trunk."

"Trunk...?"

"Why the hell the trunk!"

"The way Mustang put it," said Havoc, "was because you three are the smallest. You three wouldn't take up as much room in the trunk and think of it this way- you don't need seatbelts and you can move around, piling on whatever luggage you'd like to pile on."

"Lieutenant Havoc," said Al. "I think you're mistaken. See, Winry and I are taller then Sarge Fuery-"

"Hey!"

"And I think that's not f-"

"Naw. Kain doesn't do so hot when he's in the back." Havoc put his cigarette to his lips and inhaled. His lips parted and he exhaled the smoke. He spun around as everyone else began to grab their luggage from their cars, about to put it in trunk of the van. He saw Roy and Riza talking in very hushed, whispered tones with Roy gesticulating half the time.

"I'm up to my neck with that kid. He's fun to tease, but he's getting out of hand." Roy rubbed his left temple. "This romance had better be worth it." Riza raised an eyebrow. "No, no," Roy said. "Not _ours_, I mean _theirs_. FullMetal and Rockbell's. Their romance had better be worth it." Roy sighed. "I feel like throwing him into an intersection and then running his skull over with my ATV." assuming those were invented back then... they had tractors.

"You're better than that," Riza replied, giving a small, sympathetic smile.

Roy glared at the ground. "It's just that-" Roy stopped suddenly and looked back up at Riza. "Thanks." He squeezed her hand before letting go. He made an about-face. Havoc quickly looked away so it wouldn't seem he was watching the couple (not that he really heard anything) and dragged. Mustang clapped his hands. "All right. We ready to go?"

Havoc turned on his heel and dropped his cigarette, stomping it out. He saluted. "Yes, sir. Did a check and we got all bodies and all items accounted for."

"Good. Do another roll call and doubly make sure each person has his or her belongings. Don't forget to count Hayate. And one more thing: don't salute, Havoc. It's a leave remember?"

"Sorry, sir. I mean Chief... Uh... What am I supposed to call you?"

"Just get that body count going. You're my new Three-I-Cee."

"Aye." Havoc took the clipboard that Mustang thrust at him and nodded. "Hey! Everyone listen up!" Havoc yelled to the crew. "I've just been appointed Mustang's third in command" Ed started clapping. "No, that wasn't the good news. And there isn't any. Just a bunch of instructions." He continued roll call, verbally mostly, and at the end of it, Mustang returned from wherever he came from, or went to.

"Okay, people," said Mustang. "Looks like Havoc got everything done, and judging by the pen strokes on the clipboard, that just became a fact. Get in your positions... now!" Everyone started scrambling to remember what seat and which car they went in. Al opened the trunk and shuffled Ed and Winry inside. He went in last, closing the trunk behind him. Zunis hustled his kid to the back along with Lansen. He had the luxury of driving. Mustang continued his monologue. "We're delayed and I might have to pull a 20-hour drive if we're not going to have to waste any time, so hustle, hustle, hustle! Let's go! Let's go!"

Mustang turned to look at Graham, Whitcomb, and Armstrong. "Thanks you, gentlemen," he said, "for taking the time out of your leave to help prepare for ours."

"Think nothing of it, sir," said Armstrong.

"Yes, sir. We're just glad to be acquainted with you," Whitcomb replied. Graham nodded.

"Just wish you all could come. It'd be a helluva time."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us, sir."

Salutes were exchanged out of habit and in realization that it was a leave, everyone began grinning awkwardly. Mustang shook hands with his loyal men.

"Have fun, guys," said Mustang. He started walking on his way to the van in which would lead him to point.

"You, too, sir."

"Give my regards to Officer Falman if you guys drop by HQ."

"Will do, sir."

Waves of goodbye were exchanged once again.

Havoc, meanwhile, ran around the van and slid the door open. He crouched, ready to get in his seat, but Mustang yelled his name." Havoc!" The blonde stood up and leaned his body out the open doorway, his shoulders and head peeking above the van.

"Yo, Chief," he said.

"Is everything in favor?"

Havoc gave a thumbs-up. Mustang walked over to the van, opened the shotgun door for Riza, flirtatiously smirking. Riza gave a wise grin in return and took the seat with Roy shutting the door afterwards. Few noticed. Mustang walked over and around to his side and opened the door, letting himself in. He shut it and warmed his hands up as he touched the steering wheel. He picked up a 2-way that lay on the dashboard and clicked it on.

"Zunis. Can you read? Over." Roy let go of the trigger.

"This is Point/Chase," responded Zunis from behind them in the other car. "I read you five-by-five. Over."

"How're you holding up?"

"We're ready to go. Waiting for your go ahead."

"You just got it. Stand by. We're moving out in T-minus 45 seconds. Repeat, the convoy launches in T-minus four-five seconds. Over."

"Copy that. What's our estimated time of arrival?"

"Seven-five point five."

"Repeat that."

"Seven-five point five."

"Hours?"

"Affirmative."

0944; Central City; Roy's Estate; Zunis' Car

"Jesus," Zunis said, releasing the trigger. He glanced back at Lansen, who shrugged. Zunis went back to the 2-way. "Over and out." He put the 2-way on idle and turned back around to face Luke. "Seventy-five hours and thirty minutes of driving. Good God." He sighed and said, "Boys, we're fixing to leave in T-minus ten. How ya doing, son?" Zunis looked back at Selim.

"All right, I guess."

Zunis nodded, then two long beeps came in from the 2-way. Zunis shifted gears. "Here we go. Road trip time."

1057; Within First Hour of Driving

It was loud. Voices contained every cubed inch of space in that van. Loud yells, normal conversations, and whatnot were present. It ranged between last year's revolt, to sports, to their ex-girlfriends. However, in the outside seats, the trunk and the driver-shotgun, there was almost no talk at all.

Edward blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and sighed. He was in a decent position, but not one he favored. He attempted to stand, though he would end up bumping his head on the roof. He shifted his legs and crouched, grabbing a bag and carelessly throwing it to a different side to even out his territory. Winry and Al watched in curiosity. Ed found a decent position, stretching his legs out and resting his head on someone's bag. He placed his hands behind his head. FullMetal's eyes drifted down to his glowing chain. He tugged on it and his pocket watch spilled to the floor. Ed checked time: 1058.

Al was bored out of his head. He peeked over the seat in front of him to gather what everyone else was doing. Mustang of course was driving. Focused completely on the road. Hawkeye seemed to be reading a map. There wasn't much going on in the front row. With the exception of eye contact and maybe a question or two about the directions, there wasn't much of anything... but that smart smirk Mustang gave Hawkeye had seemed as if he was unable to resist. Not to mention him opening the car door for her... Hawkeye suddenly picked up the 2-way and said something. She seemed confused at the response given to her, and then responded back.

In the second row, Fuery, Havoc, and Bloch were in a heated discussion about a card game they had just finished. Havoc swore that it was his money and it was his to keep, explaining how he won the game 'fair and square'. Bloch claimed that he wasn't paying attention of the game and that was the only way Havoc had _possibly _cheated, because he had caught himself zoning out and when that happened. Fuery said that he didn't see much, other than Havoc reaching into his sleeve at one point.

Third and final seated row: Ross was discussing to Breda the importance of promotions and how often 2Lts' promotions are overlooked. Breda shared his point of views on how he was one of the tops in his class and wondering why he hadn't been promoted. With the seating arrangement somehow misread, there was an extra seat.

"I got a question!" Ed yelled, sitting up. He was unheard. Al noticed that Mustang and Hawkeye just got into a discussion. It looked serious. Maybe it was military-related.

Simultaneously

Mustang kept one hand on the wheel, as he swore at himself for being such an idiot. His eyes darted between the road and Riza as they spoke. "I'm an idiot," he claimed. "I can't believe I forgot about it. Should I turn back?"

"It's a furlough, remember?"

"You're reminding me that I should be having fun over work. What's the world coming to?" Roy smiled to show it was a joke. "I was just so preoccupied in everything and nothing, I completely forgot about the appointing and the other meetings. I should turn back. Let the rest of them have their leave. There's no sense in them losing their fun over me." Roy turned on his blinker.

"Don't do it, Roy," Riza said. Roy turned the blinker off almost on demand. "I'll contact HQ. They can contact the powers-that-be." Riza picked up the 2-way. "Do you know any flags who're still working in HQ?" She turned the dial so it wasn't on the private line that connected to Zunis' 2-way.

Roy thought. "Funny. Yeah. Grumman. Told me about two weeks ago. That seemed like years since then."

Riza held up the 2-way. She patched through to the confidential area of communications. "HQ, can you read? Over."

Simultaneously; Central City Military Base HQ; Communications Tower; Covert Ops

A lieutenant in the room picked up the broadcast. Nothing special had happened in the past hours since work had begun. He had been sipping at his hazelnut coffee when the transmission came through. He adjusted his earphones and the knobs on his communications set.

"HQ, this is HORSE-HAWK-ONE." The person's voice was female the radioman concluded.

The lieutenant in the room put his coffee down. "HORSE-HAWK-ONE, this is HQ." The el-tee motioned for a higher officer to come in. He whispered to her, "Who's HORSE-HAWK-ONE?" The major pulled out her clipboard, but in finding no satisfaction she went to another CO. That CO worked in HQ full-time and luckily enough, the CO knew who HORSE-HAWK-ONE was. Thank you. The major returned to the lieutenant at the switchboard and informed him of the who's and the what's.

"HORSE-HAWK-ONE, you're loud and clear."

"Put on the CO."

The lieutenant wheeled his chair back and the CO took over. Hawkeye noticed that it was a female voice. "This is the major speaking."

"Major, the following is under STALLION's orders. I need you to look up something codenamed TABLEAU. I want you to report this transmission to the CO of the base- a lieutenant general who is originally stationed here and contact back right away."

"Aye."

"HORSE-HAWK-ONE over and out."

The major returned the phone to the lieutenant.

1104; Roy's Core Entourage Vehicle

Riza put the dial to all channels and left it idle. Roy stared at it before returning his eyes to the road. "Nothing?" he asked, switching lanes.

"They'll contact us as soon as they can."

"Better be quick." Insert silence here. "I can't believe it. I actually prefer to work over to play. I think I'm going through a phase." Riza gave him a look. "You know it's when you put so much effort into your work, you actually prefer to do it. You don't care about the pay. You don't care if you're on the unfavored side. You sure as hell lose sleep. Because of work, you don't have time for yourself and you're so caught up, you don't want time for yourself or others. All you really care about is getting your points across and winning the case or the trial, or getting that promotion, or the next customer." Roy sighed. "It almost sounds depressing." Roy found Riza's hand. "But there's one thing that gets me so that I'm not like that. You."

Riza smiled at Roy. Just a small, innocent, cute smile. The crowd behind them grew restless and louder. Hayate, squished between Roy and Riza's seats in that small secluded area where a table should've been, barked loudly at the noise. Mustang almost slammed on the brakes. Roy's eyebrow twitched and he spun around. "Can't you people shut up! I'm your Chief and I'm driving, so at least have the decency to not get me to lose my concentration." _I can never get a moment around here, can I?!_ There was silence.

Silence.

"So," Ed said, a while later. "I got a question to ask."

"An insult or a question?"

Ed said, "Is that supposed to mean something, Mustang?" Roy made a sharp turn and that sent everyone flying. The luggage tumbled over the rear-end adolescents. Ed cursed loudly, damning Mustang and his driving skills to hell.

"At least I can reach the pedals," was Roy's comeback.

"Who're you calling short, you popcorn colonel?!"

"I'm a general, Ed. Get your facts right," Roy chuckled.

"Brother," started Al. "You said you had a question."

Ed stopped his next rant mid-syllable. "Oh yeah. I do. So. Mustang-"

"Elric."

"So, Mustang, I was wondering, why the hell're we drivin' to this point anyways?"

"What do you mean by that? Did you expect to walk?"

"No. I mean, it's supposed to take, what- three days to get there?"

"Something like that."

"So why the hell didn't we take a damn train!"

Roy gesticulated at Riza to hand something over. Unsure of what he meant, she settled for whatever she had a newspaper and put it in Roy's open hand. Roy turned his head back to the windshield and flicked his wrist backwards. The newspaper flew to the back, towards the trunk, and it just barely grazed Ed's head. He picked the thing up and started reading.

"I don't get it. 'Central City Elementary classroom goes up in flames after science experiment goes wrong'. What's that have to do with it?"

"Go to the current affairs section. In geography."

"Oh." Ed scanned the page. "We're going to-"

"Don't say it. This van might be bugged."

"That makes no sense."

"Call it 'Tahiti', Ed," suggested Havoc, turning around. "It rhymes with the place, is catchy, and hell, what is a 'tahiti' anyways?"

Simultaneously; Rush Valley

While Mustang was just barely out of Central City, a reporter nicknamed Navy was just docking into Rush Valley via train. He had gotten up extra-early for this particular scoop and to finally get his name out in the open. Navy looked around as he stepped off the train station, getting his first look at the capital of automail production. The first thing he realized was that it was unmistakably hot. It felt ten times as hot as Central City since it was enduring a heat wave, but in reality the temperature was only ten degrees higher. Humidity, too.

He looked around lots of tourists, lots of automail, plenty of sun. Nothing less than what he had expected from what he already knew about the southern tourist attraction. He turned and ironically saw a carriage. He stuck his arm out and entered when the carriage came to a stop and pointed to a spot on his map. The driver, nodded. It would be a lengthy drive- two hours from Rush Valley, but it was doable. The driver offered Navy a newspaper and he eagerly took it. His eyes darted upon reading the front headline and its details to occupy his travel time. He scanned for political and military news. Unsurprised, he found nothing. The leave was top secret.

1110; Entourage Car 1

"Why didn't they use alchemy?" Ed asked, after reading the entire article. "Didn't these people know that you are heading there? If they knew _you_ of all people were destined to hit their railroad tracks, then they should've just sped up the process. With a public figure like you, they ought to, at least."

Roy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Beats me. What was your initial question?"

"That was. But reading the text just made me more curious."

Havoc rolled down his window. A burst of air managed to get into the car, causing hair to ruffle and eyes to squint. Riza slammed the map that was on the dashboard down to keep its place. Roy glared at Havoc, who in turn, rolled the window up just a little bit. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, putting the filter to his lips and holding the butt of it towards the semi-open window. Cigarette number 1.

2 Hours Later

The loudness had finally calmed down. Everyone was poop tired of not having had moved for hours. It astounded Riza. Some of these men could run five miles and not break a sweat, but here they were, in a car, exhausted because they hadn't moved a muscle. She shook her head and looked forward, continuing to read the map.

Havoc was on cigarette Number Eight, at a steady pace of one cigarette per fifteen minutes. Chain-smoking. He had four packs on him now. The rest were in his baggage. He put Number 8 to his lips and inhaled slowly. He curved his lips and opened his mouth, letting the smoke become smoke rings- a technique he had mastered about a year and a half ago, when Mustang was dubbed CINC.

He stared out the window, unaware of his mind beginning to think on an elaborate scale. It was the default topic in his head that he was unaware of. The BITING. He looked to Riza, whose stoic face was reading the map with little interest, as if she had better things to do. Was the fish biting? It was a big fish to catch and a hard one at that like a trout. What about the fisherman? Havoc turned his face to look at Roy, who was staring at road as if he had better things to do, just like Riza. Mustang looked like he had memorized the route to this place long ago and could drive with his eyes taped shut.

What if the fish's strength was too strong for the fisherman and the fisherman ended up underwater? Was that even a possibility? Everything was a possibility. Hundreds of things could go wrong. Havoc was no stranger to Murphy's Law. He was practically so used to rejection and failure that when something would get his hopes up, he would already know that something bad was going to happen. Call it a precedented equivalent exchange, if you will.

Havoc turned to look at Riza again. Mustang decided to merge right onto an exit and one of the signs on the shotgun side of the road (Riza's side) read 'AH-37'. Hawkeye looked back down onto the map, then stared out the window. Busy highway, busy streets. Left and right of each of side were more cars packed with Saturday commuters. The sun was high, beaming down on the concrete roads and heating it towards its specific heat. Havoc put the filter to his mouth.

What if Mustang chickened out? What if they, God forbid, decided not to continue on with their romance? What if she said no? What if something drastic would happen that would somehow slow down the proposal? What if? Havoc shook his head. He had to stop being such a pessimist if any of this was going to come through. He, no, no one wanted something bad to happen. Jean was just being cautious.

Entourage Car 2

Zunis' eyelids were half open, half-closed and shoulders and neck hunched over. He tried to stay awake for the sake of him being the driver. Lukie-boy had an elbow on the window ledge, dozing somewhat. The twelve-year-old Selim was asleep, his head on the other window.

"C'mon, guys, it's only been two hours. We have to make the most of this leave. How about a song?" the captain said just to break the awkward silence.

"Dad?"

"Cap'n, you feelin' okay?"

Zunis made a face and slapped himself awake. "I should not have said that."

1317; Entourage Car 1

"Riza," said Roy, not taking his eyes of the road. Havoc looked up from cigarette Number 9 and Riza's head looked up from her _Rainbow Six_. "Call HQ. It's taken long enough. I need the results now." Roy licked his lips, reaching for his water bottle. After sipping, he cranked up the A/C. The heat wave wasn't lightening up. Sweat ran down the side of his head.

Riza did as she was told and got the exact response Roy and Riza wanted to hear. Roy, Riza, and Jean smirked at the news, with Jean on the edge of his seat to grab the latest scoop. CINC cleared his throat and said to Riza, "Tell Grumman I'll courier my works to Corsair- he's still in town and I don't think he has anything to do. He'll present for me." That puzzled Havoc.

Riza repeated Roy's words. After that, it was an over and out.

"General! I think I'm getting hungry back here!" Breda yelled. "We had a breakfast at roughly 0830-ish. It's been five hours," he added.

With Breda's announcement, many others began to realize their hunger and need to fill their stomachs. Mustang sighed and looked on a legal pad that was set on the dashboard between him and the shotgun seat. His eyebrow twitched while Hawkeye looked at Mustang, waiting for his decision as if she had nothing to add to the crowd's yells and pleas.

"All right! All right!" Mustang yelled. "We'll make a pit stop. After that, there aren't going to be any stops until 2000- then, it'll be dinner."

"Gas, sir," Riza reminded, returning to her book and turning a page.

"With the exception of gas!" Roy exclaimed. He took the next exit. The exit after that would hold their beloved hunger-savior.

The 2-way buzzed in. Riza grabbed it. "Hawkeye."

"HAWK-ONE, ARROWHEAD." It was Zunis. "You're detouring from the initial point. You guys running out of gas already? Over."

"Pit stop," Riza replied nonchalantly. "Time for lunch. Over." Through the other end of the radio, it sounded like a cheer of young people yell, "Finally!"

"Copy that," said ARROWHEAD. "If you heard anything, that was my son and SPADE praising STALLION for finally having lunch. Over."

Havoc leaned over and grabbed the radio from Riza's hand. "Understood," he said. "ARROWHEAD, this is CANCER. Half our caravan is jumping with glee to the point where I'm thinking STALLION is really pissed off."

"I'm more than pissed off!" Roy yelled as he tried to concentrate driving. His head was turned towards Havoc, one hand up in the air, gesticulating. with the other on the steering wheel. The guy in front of him was driving way too slow. _Forty-one miles an hour! Who drives like that on a freeway!_ Roy passed up and turned right at the next stoplight.

Havoc smiled. "Confirmed. STALLION's more than pissed. Over."

1327; Reese's; Parking Lot; Outside of the Car

"Do I look like myself?" Roy asked Riza as he fixed his hair in the rear-view mirror.

"I've known you for over ten years," was Riza's reply. "How could I answer that?" Roy hissed a laugh as he grabbed Havoc's water bottle, earning a defensive, "Hey!" Roy traced a transmutation circle with a Sharpie marker and dropped in a lemon drop. The water turned yellow and the lemon drop fizzed and disappeared. Roy dumped some of it on his head. The water then dripped off his hair strands, his chin, jaw, and neck. Nothing stuck. His hair didn't even change color. Black Hayate sniffed the liquid on the asphalt and started licking after self-approving the water worthy of drinking from the almighty dog.

Ed burst out laughing from the back of the trunk. "You can't even perform a simple transmutation, Mustang! How're you a State Alchemist?"

"Flame Alchemist, FullMetal Alchemist. Not the Hair Dying Alchemist."

"But it's simple!"

"If you're so smart, then you do it. Go gothic, or punk, or emo so it'll match your black tank top and your blood circulation cutting pants."

Ed ignored the remark and pulled out his water bottle. Mustang tossed Ed the Sharpie and with that, Ed dripped some of its ink into the bottle. He clapped his hands, touched the bottle of water and it turned black instantly. Ed felt lazy and didn't feel like undoing his ponytail. He tweaked the transmutation and dumped the blackened water on his hair and limited it to the hair.

"How's that for emo?"

"Cut your wrist."

"Hey, sirs," Bloch interrupted. "With all due respect, I think we shouldn't be going at each other's throats... Please? I mean, can't we just... get along. It's a leave and I just want to have some fun enjoyable time with my co-workers and friends. Please?"

Breda whistled. "I second that," added Ross. "I don't want to bicker anymore."

Riza bit her lip. She despised the actions that were taken at Mustang's estate- the argument and whatnot about whether or not she was having this affair. Yes, she was holding a grudge against Ross and Rockbell.

Meanwhile, Mustang had taken the time to dye his hair.

Blonde.

It was Havoc's turn to start laughing. "M-M-M-Mustang... you're blonde! Oh man, you're blonde!" Havoc pulled out a camera and snapped a quick picture of the blonde, shocked Mustang. "Wow. Blonde."

Roy turned to Riza, his bleached blond locks standing out from his dark eyes and ensemble. "Do I really look that bad?" he asked. Riza just raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Do you want my honest opinion?" Roy transmuted his hair back to black.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm the CINC. You expect me to just walk in there as if they don't know who I am? Or as if I don't know who I am?" Hayate barked for his own personal opinionated answer.

"They _might_ not know who you are," implied Breda. "Most people don't even know who Madison James is."

"What idiot doesn't know who the Director of Central Investigations is?" said Ed, brushing the term aside.

"Edward," said Riza. "Madison James is the Director of Federal Intelligence, not the Director of Central Investigations."

Ed blinked. "What'd I say?" Ed clapped his hands and blond-ed his hair to the Crayola dandelion color.

"Back to the original topic," said Mustang. "I can't walk in there saying that I'm Roy Mustang."

Three Minutes Later; Reese's

"You look a lot like Commander-in-Chief Roy Mustang," a young waiter in his mid-twenties said as he handed out the menus. Reese's was a small, country style restaurant. Wooden picnic tables covered with red and white-checkered tablecloths. That wooden aroma. Country music of something like SugarLand playing. Like that.

Roy tugged at his collar. "Yeah. I get that a lot." Everyone began to place drink orders.

"Your name is even a lot alike." The man checked out his clipboard.

"My name?" questioned Roy as Havoc passed a menu down to him.

"Yes. You registered your name as Ray Mustard, right?"

Most everyone failed to withhold his or her laughter. Roy was very discomposed. "Who signed me in as 'Ray Mustard'?" The snickers were still being passed around. Roy continued. "I know I said that I wanted my identity kept secret, but I never said anything about altering my name to a condiment." Still snickers. The twenty-six year old waiter raised an eyebrow at the 'identity kept secret' line. "Who did it?" Roy said blatantly. "Ed?"

Ed shook his head, still laughing.

"Jean?"

Havoc shook his head.

"Who did it?"

Lansen raised his hand.

"Luke?"

"S-sorry, sir," said Lansen. "I swear I wrote your name as 'Ray Mostanc'l'."

"Can you spell 'Must-uhnk-uhl'?" Roy asked. Luke did as Roy scribbled the name down on his little memo book. "Oh," said Roy. It did look a little like 'Mustard.' The crew had recovered from their hysterics. Orders were taken and the order-taker left, leaving the large group to talk freely, smirking.

"I can't wait till we get there," Luke said. "I've always wanted to head out to"

"I know, Grunt. I mean, going _there_ is like a miracle. Not to mention the trip's on Mustang." Breda thumbed towards Mustang.

Luke smiled. "I've been saving to go there every since I turned eighteen. I heard it's a helluva haven."

"It is!" chimed in Fuery. "I've been there once when I was a kid. I came over for this convention where electronic experts all over the country meet and compete and show off the kinds of things they discovered and invented. It was completely intriguing and-" Someone coughed, a sign for the young first sergeant to get to the point. "Well," said Fuery. "When I got there, it was just amazing. It took my breath away." What a fruity.

"Yeah," added the captain. "Me and Selim," he nudged his adopted son, "we were down there a coupla months ago to go to prob'ly the same convention the first sarge went to." Fuery grinned brightly.

"Well, I've never been there," chimed Ross. "Always wanted to though, but it wasn't much of a priority for me."

"I'll take you one time or another," Bloch volunteered.

"We're going there... now," Ross replied.

"Oh right."

The name of this tourist attraction was never mentioned among the group's discussion, which puzzled Riza. It seemed that just about everyone had some sort of clue where they were heading what their destination was going to be. Breda and Lansen were telling their shares of the dream of the unknown resort. Havoc was laughing as he stammered his opinions. Roy was just listening with a smug smirk on his face and his elbow resting on the table with his hand resting on his cheek. He and Riza were sitting across from one another. Hayate was hidden under the table dogs weren't allowed most restaurants.

"Roy," she started. That caught his attention. "Do all of them know where we're going?"

"More or less. I'm assuming so," Roy nonchalantly replied. "I don't know how they figured it out. I didn't tell them."

"How come I don't know this?"

Roy smiled. "Because it's a surprise for you."

"This is what I get."

"You'll love it, Riza. Trust me." Roy's hand found Riza's and he stared deep into her eyes. Roy leaned in-

"Appetizers!" Havoc yelled, half-seeing Roy make half a move and fully noticing the waiter coming. Roy quickly fell back and Riza started playing with her hair. Havoc, on Riza's side, shook his head. What ever happened to the vigilance of Hawkeye?

Mustang and Havoc made eye contact. The latter mouthed, "I just saved your ass. You owe me, Chief." Roy rolled his eyes, but nodded.

The waiter handed out the plates of food, somehow memorizing what the other had ordered. Havoc noticed he constantly glanced in Riza's direction. Havoc swore he saw him wink at her. He glanced at Mustang to see if he noticed. He didn't.

The food ranged from salads, to seafood, to baby back ribs, and everything in between. Roy looked at the table before him, awed at the food. Roy looked at Riza thank God, she ordered something that didn't look too expensive. Roy stared at his plate of braised lamb grilled chicken sandwich and seasoned fries. He desperately did not want to pay for that bill.

"You all know that this is _lunch_, not _dinner_, right?" he said, staring at Bradykins's baby-back ribs and ARROWHEAD's beef brisket. Roy did not want to know how much either one of those cost.

"Yes, sir." Lansen was the only one who replied with as he chewed stabbed a piece of his mahi-mahi. Edward attacked his fried chicken. Roy shook his head, patted Luke on the shoulder who was on the other side of the man next to him (Breda).

The food was devoured and conversations sparked. Topics ranged from the cylinder placement of Ed's automail to last night's poker winner to the ignorance of Congress. The latter was surfaced because of two loud lawyers sitting in their charcoal grey suits directly behind Mustang.

Mustang chewed on his food as one of the lawyers made some remark about the military. "Installing Amestrian military facilities in friendly nations does not abide by any of the agreements. It's completely compromising any sorts of peaceful alliance we have. What are they thinking? Blatant operations like that can destroy everything we've worked for since Bradley's reign. What do they not understand about that?"

"Bias aside, assume some of the works. Maybe everything just isn't what it seems to be. Yet, everything they do just doesn't add up."

"They're imbeciles, that's what they are. They only believe they're thinking two steps ahead of the enemy when all they really know is squat. They think they're being smart, but all they're doing is giving away their secrets to the hands of the enemy. It's futile. I think it's best to act when they give it away and put their words into actions, to best catch them off guard. Imbeciles. You'd think the classes like the socials and the military would at least say something against these movements over readily agreeing over these grab-ass plans."

Roy squirmed. He wanted to stand up to those know-it-alls and tell them they didn't know it all. He wanted to. He needed to say, "You know what, why don't you just keep your ass-kissing client mouth shut!" he would yell, standing up and turning around to the lawyers. "You don't understand half the shit that goes on in military Command or in the government. All you really know is whether or not the accused rapist you're defending is guilty or not- which half the time he is. Instead of ranting about your sorry ass lawyer lifestyle and trying to fix it, you blame it on whatever poor, blunt thing first comes to mind," just to keep his pride intact.

He bit his lip and restrained himself from saying, "I see people like you every day of my life. They think they no what it is going on, but let me tell you that they couldn't be further from the truth. You say imbeciles- I say hypocrites. That's exactly what you are- a hypocrite. One who thinks they know without every really knowing. I'll tell all you one thing, Bob, Joe, Sam, and every other guy with three letters in his name- you don't have the slightest idea of what is happening right under your nose."

Mustang would then sit down and everyone would stare at him.

"Can I say something?" Ed would say.

"Better be smart, Ed," Havoc might answer.

Ed may clear his throat. "I really don't mean to be rude, but... your name has three letters in it."

That's what Roy predicted. That's what he needed to do. He knew what would happen after his manic monologue. And that's why he didn't do it. He picked up his drink and sipped from its straw, sighing afterwards. He told himself to stay calm and not to let those hypocrites' words get to him. It would make him no better if he started ranting about the lawyer stereotype.

From under the table, Breda handed Havoc a wad of sens. Havoc smirked while mouthing, "I knew he wouldn't burst." Breda rolled is eyes. Havoc was just about to pocket his cash, but the woman next to next to him jabbed him right under the ribcage. Havoc coughed out his soda.

"I'll take that," Riza said through grit teeth and stealing Havoc's earned cash. Jean made a face as Riza counted the bills from under the table. It was just enough to pay for the team's bill.

"Sir," Hawkeye started. Roy looked up, nearly made a face at the use of authority, and almost forgot about the hypocritical attorneys. Hawkeye held up the cash. "Lieutenants Havoc and Breda have so graciously volunteered to pay for the bill."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." Riza handed the cash over. Roy counted.

"Well, thank you, Jean. Heymans."

Havoc and Breda were in a sour mood but one of them said, "We were obliged to, General." Mustang took some of the leftover meat from the bones, stripped it clean, and let Hayate lick them from under the table. Half of the rest of the crew were doing the exact same thing in various time measures.

Mustang was certain everyone had finished by then, since half of them were bent over, trying not to look suspicious as they fed the dog. Mustang called for the young waiter to come over with the bill. He scanned it as the man went back towards the back hallway, which had doors leading to the restrooms and the kitchen. Before doing so, Havoc caught the waiter staring at Riza again. Havoc scowled and the waiter took the note. He probably thought they were dating and that's why he flew.

The money that Havoc and Breda 'offered' had gone several sens over. But then again, there was the ten percent tip. After catching what's-his-face stare at Riza more than once, Havoc was not willing to pay for the tip.

Mustang stood up and pulled out his wallet to afford for the tip. "Hey, if any of you guys need to use the bathroom, do it now. I'm not making any more pit stops till twenty-hundred." There was a pause. "Unless it's for gas." More than half the table stood up and rushed to go. Fuery, who had gone earlier, informed that there were only four stalls in the men's' room. No one felt like waiting, so they ran. Breda, crippled, got the privilege of the handicapped stall.

Havoc was one of the stragglers. Hayate growled. Roy blinked and tossed his wallet at Havoc. "Ten percent tip. I know how much is in the wallet, so don't even think about it." Roy ran to the back hallway.

1408 **(A/N: Hey, isn't that a move? **_**1408?**_**)**; Entourage Car 1

Roy sighed as he went inside the car. He slammed his door shut and threw on his seatbelt. "The nerve of some people these days." He turned around and saw that everyone was buckled in and ready to go. In the trunk, the reluctant Edward fumbled around with the suitcases.

"I should've would've... could've punched the son of a bitch," Roy said. He shifted to reverse. Havoc took the liberty of grabbing the 2-way to see whether or not Zunis and the others were ready to go. They were.

"I'm glad you didn't," Riza said. "Not that I liked him. Preservation of our rights, sir."

"Yeah," Roy said. "I don't feel like dealing with drama today or for the next few weeks." They took the exit and they were back on the highway. Mustang tapped on his steering wheel, checked the rear-view to see if the plainclothesed car was following. Roy chewed on his inside cheek as he recalled the moments in the back hallway of Reese's Country Restaurant.

The waiter- the guy in his mid-twenties, said something crude and sexually harassing to Riza as he smirked at her. Not only that, but, well, to Mustang's point of view, it was sick, disgusting, and if it weren't for the fact that ten people were in the restrooms to Mustang's left and right, needless to say those were the people he had attempted to keep a secret from, he would've ran and gave a rougher version of Ed's wall to wall counselling. Basically

"He had his pants down around his ankles, the son of a bitch!" Roy yelled. Someone laughed at the way Mustang said it. "You find that funny?" Roy said, turning his head to the back, unsure who had the audacity to laugh. Ed made himself as small as possible in the trunk (that wasn't too hard). Riza grabbed the wheel and steered clear of a car they had almost rear-ended. To Roy: silence. "Thought so." Noticeably, Roy lowered his voice as he continued to speak. "He had you cornered with his pants already down on his ankles... in his tidy-whites. _Tidy-whites_, Riza. Even Havoc never pulled a move like that on you!" The exclamation point indicated the louder part of his whisper.

"Excuse me?" Havoc said, having overheard. He was not given a response.

"That is sick and downright ungentlemanly the way he pursued you," Roy growled.

Havoc almost burst out laughing. _Downright_ _ungentlemanly..?_

"Lucky for the both of us, you always have _that_ on you." Riza had indeed pulled out her M9 after kicking the not-gentleman in the... ouchies. And that was when Roy came by, half-wanting to use the bathroom and half-wondering why Hayate gave such an ominous bark. Smart dog. Roy patted the canine on the head.

Roy almost switched on his blinker, preparing to turn back and sue the... not-gentleman. Even if it meant grabbing the federal-dissing lawyers in the restaurant to file a proper suit. At least he didn't.

Somehow, he had managed to hold in his anger and keep his patience. Somehow. Not just for the deserved-to-be-sued waiter, but also for the two attorneys griping about the central government and military. Both times, it was personal. Criticizing the work he put so much effort into _and_ taking advantage of a seemingly single woman who sure as hell wasn't, well, single was just not right.

"Riza," Roy started. "I love you."

Ross, Bloch, and Havoc- the three who were in the second row heard what Mustang said. Bloch forged a whistle.

"Whoa," Maria uttered. Havoc's pupils were darting left and right, hoping no one would look at him and demand answers. "So, Ed was right."

"Nohewasn't," Havoc eeped. "'CeptthatMustangstilllovesHawkeye.Nofavorsreturned." His excuse sentences were exactly .63 seconds in length as he spoke. Havoc has many forms of speech- such as, shum'n in da mou-thf accent, buh-wo'k'n jaw/toofsh accent, and extremelyinsanelysuperfastaccent.

Denny and Maria gave Havoc a look.

1727; Entourage Car 2

Fuery felt it. He wasn't exactly the type of person to fight against it either. Even when on the frontlines, he'd do it and there was no way he was able to hold it in for a few more hours. Darn those extra cups of apple juice. He tightened his legs, telling himself to hold it in. He had no problem with the number ones, but when it came to number twos, that was a weak point. Fuery's cheeks began to flush red, a sign of many things for the timid first sergeant.

"Excuse me, Cap'n... uh, sir," said Fuery, raising his hand as if he were in grade school.

"What is it?" Zunis was given a break from the driving and now sat shotgun. Lansen was driving.

"I really need to use the restroom."

"Can't you hold it, Sarge?"

"I don't know if I can, sir."

Zunis grabbed the 2-way, but his son said something. "Dad, you think I can do it?" Zunis looked to his adopted son, grinned, and said, "Shoot. I go as ARROWHEAD. Go under ARROWHEAD-TWO." Selim smiled and tapped the button like a curious child.

Simultaneously; Entourage Car 1

"STALLION, ARROWHEAD-TWO. STALLION, ARROWHEAD-TWO."

Mustang and Hawkeye stared at the 2-way. "Who's ARROWHEAD-TWO?" Riza asked.

"Lansen, maybe?"

"Not Lansen. Lansen's SPADE," said Havoc, exhaling a cloud of smoke and pushing it towards his 1/16 open window. "ARROWHEAD's the cap'n. But... hey, maybe it's the Bradley kid... I mean Selim. That's his name right?"

"Yes."

Riza picked up the 2-way. "ARROWHEAD-TWO..." she said with a cautious tone. "This is HAWK. Go ahead."

"GARTER-SNAKE is requesting for a pit stop."

"GARTER-SNAKE? What for?"

"Restroom purposes. Says it's an emergency. Can't hold it."

"Let me consult."

"Aye."

Riza looked to Roy, who shrugged in return. His onyx eyes wandered down to his dashboard. The fuel had 3/8 of a full tank of gas left. It wouldn't last all that long, given the speed Roy was drivingthe faster you go, the more fuel you waste. The man squinted… a highway sign was coming up. It said the next exit was about twenty miles off.

"Request confirmed, Lieutenant," Mustang agreed. Hawkeye nodded and went back to the 2-way.

Simultaneously; Entourage Car 2

"You handled that a little too well, kid," Lansen commented on the Selim's radio skills. "Your dad taught you how to use radio-terms or something? I don't know too much in that kind of stuff. I'm regular infantry."

"I picked it up," said Selim. "When... well, uh, when my first dad- the first one who adopted me took me, well, he was a military officer. Like Dad right now, but higher ranking. If I were lucky, I'd go to work with him and hang around some areas. I was really interested in those communications type things like Sergeant Fuery does."

Fuery grinned, forgetting about his crisis at the moment. "Hoo-ah, Selim. Radios is normally my persona, but I'd be glad to share it with another commo."

1737; Gas Station

"Make it quick, Fuery!" Mustang yelled as the fuel was being pumped into their so-called van. Mustang sighed and got out of the car. "Riza, come on," he said. Riza looked up from analysing the map and began folding it, but Mustang interrupted her into bringing the map.

"Anyone else wanna stretch their legs? You'll be in there for some time," Roy said. "If not, be prepared to stay like that until 2200. Needless to say, use the bathroom now and go buy some Twinkies in the mini-mart if you want. I cancelled the 2000 pit-stop and took it for this."

Half the van got out and dashed into the mini-mart. The other half released their seatbelts and stretched in the van/car (depending where you were at the exact moment), despite the proximity.

"Give me the map," Roy said. There was a beat-up picnic table about twenty meters north of the entourage cars. Mustang spread the map wide on that. Riza sat across from him. Roy leaned in. "Listen," he said, stealing a glance at the mini-mart and entourage cars. "The map is just a diversion. I just think we need to get away from the security detail for awhile."

Riza nodded, understanding. "Same here."

"You knew this was coming," said Roy. "About that... guy at the restaurant. I don't like him."

"I don't like him either. I _hate_ him. He was that close to... touching me." Riza glanced nervously at the entourage car and did a quick head count. No one had left, no one had returned. She shivered at the thought of being... molested.

"Yeah. I know." _I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! Son of a bitch! _Roy dug his nails into his palm. "You remember the name of that restaurant?"

"Reese's. It's off of AH-37."

Roy stood up to his full height and saw a payphone by the mini-mart. "I'm calling my lawyer."

"Roy!"

"He attempted to _rape_ you, Riza. That bastard is lucky I didn't charcoal his desperate, tidy-whity ass. He's lucky that all I did to him was whack him upside the head, pull Lansen out of the stall he was in- thank God the kid wasn't doing anything, and dunk his head in the toilet. He's damn lucky I didn't flush either. I should've. I could've. I would've. But I didn't. I am getting that kid arrested for attempted rape. He can get convicted, and I'll never see those tidy-whites again."

"But Roy-"

"If you're not going to do anything, then I am. Think what he would've gotten from you- that sick psycho."

"But Roy-"

"You don't have an attorney. I know that. But I do. I'll handle it."

"Roy-"

"What?"

Riza grabbed Roy's collar and spun him toward her. His lips met hers, much to Roy's surprise, but he still... liked it. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Tongues were unleashed and Mustang subconsciously pushed Riza down onto the table.

Call it a sixth sense. The so-called sixth sense. The last time they had a session like that, Havoc nearly saw it. He practically did see it. Riza gutted Roy, who was used to this by now and got the point.

_So close_, he would tell himself. _Just five minutes of alone time. Just five minutes is all I ask, Maes._

"Maybe we should just get off the topic."

_At last!_ Riza's mind screamed. "Yes. We should."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Roy asked, staring at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky varied of colors. Beautiful colors or pink, yellow, and even a few trace amounts of purple and blue. The clouds were puffs of orange, looking a lot like the cotton sweetness one would just want to grab and bite into. The air, however, was stiff and humid, all thanks to the heat wave. Roy wondered if it was just his luck, or if it was more of a coincidence and the heat wave just so happened to last for endless miles. He felt the sweat dripping down the side of his head and he noticed Riza was looking flushed as well in her short-sleeved button up shirt.

"I mean, I don't mean to sound rude, but I've caught you staring out the window- just staring- and, I hope to God I'm not being nosy, but I was wondering what's going on in that sharpshooter head of yours, y'know? Not that it really isn't much of my business..."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "You're... acting self-conscious for once. Something wrong?"

Roy smiled. _I just don't want to get on your bad side._ "Nah. My head's been running places without my general permission. I just want to know how your day's been in the noggin." Roy knocked on Riza's head... lightly.

"Hey, Mustang!" Ed yelled, coming out of the gas station. "Havoc says to get mobilized! Oh, and I got you some caffeine for the road."

Riza and Roy spun around. "Did Ed just say he _bought_ me something?"

"I believe he did."

Roy packs up the map. "All right. The crew's being impatient; I'll talk to you at the hotel."

2138; Entourage Car 1

Ed tapped his boots on of the luggage bags as he lay horizontally. Al was from him, squinting to read the book in his hands. Winry was definitely asleep next to him, somehow finding enough comfortability in the spot where she lie between a rock, in this case, luggage, and a hard place. Ed repeatedly tapped his boot on Fuery's bag.

"Mustang, how long're we supposed to stay cooped up back here?" Inside the van, it was quiet. Too quiet. Obviously, everyone was quiet. Everything was silent. Either you were sleeping, dozing, or staring out the window trying not to sleep. Only two people were completely awake. The rest were sleeping.

Mustang resisted the urge to say, 'Till you get a growth spurt'. "I thought I mentioned that," he said, keeping his smart-alleckness in check. "Three and a quarter days."

"What!"

"You heard right," Mustang answered.

"Some people are trying to sleep, Ed," Winry whined from Ed's left. She socked Ed in the flesh arm.

"Sorry," Ed apologized. Ed stretched his legs and attempted to squat up. He looked over the rear end seats and saw several corpses dozing. Bloch was dead asleep. And Ross. Havoc was asleep. One would noticed with the way he had his cigarette in his mouth, about to fall from the jaw and cause a massive fire even Roy couldn't prevent. Ed looked back at Al and saw that he had somehow fallen asleep with the book over his head. Evidently, Mustang was awake- they didn't crash into a median, yet- and Ed couldn't get the exact angle on Hawkeye.

"So, uh," Ed said. "Mustang."

"I'm driving, Edward."

"You can multitask. So, uh, how's this entourage-vacation thing supposed to work?"

"I'll answer those kind of questions when we get there."

"Can I ask you a question, one that's not related to that kind of stuff?"

"You can ask it, but I might not answer it."

"Is Hawkeye awake?"

"Asleep." _Somehow_.

Edward leaned. He was at the back end of the car and Mustang was all the way in the front. There was no chance in the world that Edward could say what he wanted to say without an extra ear hearing. "Well," said Ed. "I was, um, well..." Ed ran a hand through his hair.

"You remember when you told me about the... the... the thing. At the restaurant. At Wishbone. You remember, right?"

Roy grunted. Who would've thought that Ed would bring up such a topic? "Yeah," was the reply. "I remember."

"Whatever happened to it? You know, the thing you showed me. And… I'm only teasing you because it's the normal thing for me to do in a scenario like this. I don't really want for you to be found out. So, I can assure you no one would know."

Roy bit his lip and glanced at Riza. Sure, she _looked_ like she was sleeping, but how many can actually tell if she was?

Havoc.

But he was asleep too.

The skies outside were black. Midnight black. Even anyone wearing a neon orange shirt, orange shoes and the complete orange set couldn't be seen in this dark. As far as Mustang could tell, him and his entourage were the only cars on the road. Glancing upwards, there were barely any stars to help light the way. The moon was hidden behind the unnoticeable clouds.

"Can we not talk about this, Ed? Please. I can't answer that right now."

It was a dark, quiet time. Dark and quiet moment. A peaceful moment.

"Sure, Mustang," Ed agreed.

**A/N: Long, huh? Yeah. I thought so, too. I should quit doing these long things but some of you guys seem to love 'em. Okay, to some of your guys' enjoyment due to the longevity of this chapter, there will be an added 2 chapters to the overall... fanfic. Yes, this fanfic has just guaranteed itself of having chapters within the 47-chapter range to the 53-something chapter range. Wow. How you guys **_**must**_** hate how I get into these writer trances where I just type and type and then after getting a juice box of a break, I go, "Whoa. I wrote that much? What did I even write again?" Yeah. I hate it too. But it's fun. **

**This is some happy trivia for you guys. Ray Mustard? Every time I used Roy as one of my characters in my language arts class, the teacher always tells me to read mine. But since I read too fast, she reads it, and guess how it comes out? She says "Colonel Ray Mustard was..." and then I yell "Roy Mustang!", looking like a total buffoon cuz only someone of that rank would name a guy after a Ford sports car. No offense, Arakawa… or Ford Motor Company.**

**I know I'm forgetting something, but I just don't know what...**


	41. The Longest Roadtrip You Will Ever Endur

**A/N: I think I have a trend going. I post several chapters in a period of time, then I disappear for a long period of time, then I emerge from under a rock and post several chapters over a period of time. Heh. What a strategy.**

**INTERIM!! Feel happy inside for my procrastination! And justa warning, didn't feel like doing a final edit.. **

**Chapter 41**

**The Longest Roadtrip You Will Ever Endure Is The One You Are About To Embark On**

0729; Hotel Room

"Holy shit," Mustang cursed, sitting up instantly. He rubbed his face and kicked his legs out of bed simultaneously. His lower limbs were tangled in the sheets and he fell on his face as he stood. "Damn. Request for a wake-up call my ass," he muttered to himself, after throwing on some khaki pants. He hopped around the hotel room, jamming his boot on his left foot, while looking for his right boot, in which his right foot was wearing his Hush Puppies.

"Riza!" he yelled, throwing open his closet door and running into the other door (rooms were adjoined via closets). "Riza! Get up, we're late!" he bursted. One arm was in his shirt and it was in the wrong sleeve. His height was mixed because of the wonderfully chosen shoe-boot combination. His belt was in two of his belt loops.

Riza spun around at the sudden intrusion. She has just tucked the pistol into its holster, tugging on her shirttail to cover it. Somewhat alarmed by the man who lost his mind as he walked into the room through a closet, she shook her head at him- mainly at his appearance. Calming, the man smiled back and walked over to her, relieved that she was ready to go and halfway forgetting about the time. He lifted her chin and his lips met hers. No possible way Havoc or any other person in the world could walk in… except for a maid, but that didn't happen.

Roy ran a hand through her hair. "Sleep well?"

"It was all right. You?"

"Would've been better if you were with me," he said, unable to resist the cliché line. Roy couldn't stop grinning. If Riza wasn't distracted by the proximity of the two of them, she might've slapped Roy. The man looked up towards the door. "The others awake yet?"

"Long before," Riza replied. "They're downstairs- all of them- enjoying their free continental breakfast. I hung back; I was en route to wake you up."

"Alright."

"Should we go join them?"

"We can wait for a few minutes, right?" he grinned… cheesily. "You know," said Roy, finally. "I love these moments. With just me and you and nothing else in the world unless we wished for it." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What would you say," Roy began slowly, "if I asked you to marry me?"

Riza raised her eyebrows, caught off guard completely. She unwrapped herself from Roy's grasp and turned around to face him. Roy turned his lips up in an innocent grin. "I'm asking," he said, "for your opinion." He laughed, half-heartedly. This wasn't exactly the response he expected not that he expected Riza to leap in the air, screaming, and crying tears of joy. He thought that she would at least give some sort of response, but her hesitance distracted him. His confidence was cut.

"It's too early to think about that," was her response. It was wholly sympathetic- no impassiveness in this territory.

"I know," said Roy. "It's just that... I love you. I just love you too damn much. If numbers weren't real, it would be impossible for me to understand that we've only been doing this for twenty months. Twenty months of dating and nine years as friends and co-workers and I feel like I've known you and loved you since you were born, Riza. I just can't wait any longer for it for it to not be 'too early'. If this year and a half was just going 'steady', then how long can I go till it gets 'serious'?

"I just want to know what you think," he finished.

Riza sighed and leaned her head on Roy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Roy," she said. "But- but I don't know if I'm ready to go that far yet. If you asked me that _now_, as in 'in this hotel room', I would've been flattered and appalled, but I'd think that… I don't know. But I do love you. Don't let it get to your head."

Roy bit his lip. "I'll try.

"But what if I asked you... later?"

Riza smiled at Roy's persistence. "I might say 'yes'."

Mustang grinned.

"Riza," he started. "I know this may sound awkward, since it's coming from me and all since I started it, but I think we should get off the subject. I love it when we're alone like this, but the drama is just... roar... meow, whatever the term is these days. I'd rather sit here on this floor and not say a word with you in my arms, than have a dramatic discussion about... 'One of these days' or 'what happened when's or anything like that."

0811; Hotel Parking Lot

"Okay, people, switch up. We're changing seats for today," said Havoc.

Ed made a face as he stuffed in his apple danish and rolled his eyes. Breda raised his able arm. "What's the purpose of these seating charts anyways?"

Havoc shrugged his shoulders as he leaned on the van. He put the filter of his cigarette in his mouth as the group waited for Mustang and Hawkeye.

"They're sure taking their time," Ed said.

"You're not going to bring that up again, are you?" Maria said, crossing her arms.

"What? Did I imply something?" Edward waved his danish. "All I know is that they had adjoining rooms. I'm not bringing up anything."

"You and Winry had adjoining rooms. Who's to say you two didn't do anything last night?"

"Shuddup!" Ed yelled. "I have an alibi, right Al? He bunked with me all night."

"Family doesn't count for alibi."

"You know what, Cap'n, I have no idea who the hell you even are, but you're giving me the wrong impression."

"Hey, hey, settle down everyone," said Bloch. "We don't need this kind of stuff."

"Yeah. He's right," said Breda, siding with his last name B-buddy.

Mustang suddenly arrived with Hawkeye behind him. Hayate wagged his tail upon seeing his owner; he had been with Fuery for the past hour and half.

"Morning everyone," he greeted, raising his Styrofoam cup of hazelnut coffee in the air. "How's the sleep?"

"All right" "Decent""Fine""I would've preferred…""Sucked""Horrible."

Mustang blinked at all the responses. "Okay, well, then, let's get a move on. We're about twenty behind schedule, so I say we hurry up and go." The team responded in a panicked reaction. Each person grabbed their belongings and took whichever seats they wanted.

"Cleared?" Havoc asked, through the 2-way to Entourage Car 2. He was also one of the permanents in Car 1.

"Aye," was Lansen's response.

Roadtrip to (the unofficially codenamed) Tahiti was underway and en route.

1047; Entourage Car 1

"That's B.S.," Roy muttered as his ride topped the climax of the highway.

"Bullshit out! I win, then!" Breda shouted, in the card game he, Havoc, and Bloch were in Bullshit.

"That was Mustang talking about the traffic, you asshole," Havoc said, cigarette in mouth, cards in hand. "Not the game. No one B.S. him."

Looking down below, Mustang saw numerous cars were stopped dead behind another car. Horns bleeped and taillights flashed red. To Roy's left and Riza's right, the drivers on either side were craning their heads to see the cause and tapping their fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Two words came to Mustang's mind: traffic jam. Looking at the traffic, there was a distinct set of lights flashing red and blue. And beyond that were more red and blue lights, Mustang saw as the caravan inched forward. From behind, a teenager groaned.

"Ed, you're still here? You've been so quiet." Mustang questioned to distract himself from the jam.

"It was either you or Car 2's trunk."

Mustang pressed on the gas and the van moved up another small inch. "Scope," Mustang said, getting curious about the delay. Hawkeye hesitantly handed the man a scope, which emerged from her pocket. Never know when you're gonna need a scope, right? Mustang saw that there was a huge fender-bender. About five cars were totalled, seven ambulances present, plenty of tow trucks, and gas coming from the hood of one of the wrecked jalopies. Ten cop cars were seen, excluding constables and sheriffs. Mustang described it all verbally.

"Jeez, you might've thought that a convicted serial killer was in one of those cars and caused that wreck," Havoc commented.

1237; Entourage Car 1

Mustang decided in going through a drive-thru. And here they were, smacking their lips at juicy beef burgers and snacking on calorie covered French fries as he himself tried to ignore the aromas of fast food and concentrate on not rear-ending the guy in front of him, who by the way was driving at roughly 40 miles per hour. He lost his patience with the turtle in front of his caravan and stole the left lane, cutting off another guy. Unbeknownst to Mustang, that driver cursed wildly and yelled profanities at him. Then, the Turtle Car caught Roy and took the space in front of him.

Mustang double-took to his right and saw that Riza was calculating the distance and direction until their next exit while simultaneously trying to discover their constant speed, screwing up her entire formula because of the sudden acceleration. Mustang smiled to himself as the smell of salty seasoned curly fries surrounded him. Edward loudly munched on an onion ring. Roy should've known that Hawkeye wouldn't eat when he couldn't, whether or not the she had a choice.

_Was she born like this or what?_ Roy questioned as Riza handed a biscuit piece to Hayate. Hayate nibbled on it before Riza patted him. She caught Roy staring.

"How come you're not eating?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," was the simple reply. "Are you?"

"I'd like a biscuit," Roy said, taking up Riza's offer. She pulled into the paper bag and a warm, sweet biscuit emerged. Roy's stomach growled. Riza's hand rose and put it to Roy's mouth. Roy bit, savoring the amazing biscuit, not caring about the calories. (_I haven't gone for a run in days_, a random thought passed through his mind.) Roy took a hand off the wheel in order to hold the biscuit so Riza could work on the math of things. Roy looked at her again.

"Eat, Riza."

Riza did as she was told without a repeat. She drank her caffeinated root beer to down the baked bread.

Roy stared at the Turtle Car's license plate in front of him. _Yeah, I think she was born like that._ _To think I have to tell her to do something in order to do it._ _It's a leeeeeeeaaaaaaavvvvvvvvve._

1356; Entourage Car 2

"Jesus!" Luke yells. He slams his palms on the wheel.

"What?" asked the captain, putting down the paperwork he was working on. Technically, it was his son's homework and he was working on exponential growth and decay. It was a wonder how a twelve-year-old kid was working on Algebra 1.

"This jackass just cut me off with his pompous rig." Lansen craned his neck upwards, but that did him no justice. Zunis handed his son the paper back after being unable to decipher the code. "I can't even see where Mustang's ride went." He honked his horn. "Dammit." He shook his head. He turned to his captain. "Cap'n, how long till the next pit stop?"

"Coupl'a hours."

"Wonderful. Holy-" Lansen slammed his fists on the dashboard. Two cars, which appeared to be tailgating one another, cut him off. He growled. "I don't even know where the hell we're going!" He bared his teeth. "Sure, I do, but I don't know how to get there!"

He rolled down his window and gave the finger.

"Y'know," said Zunis. "I got a kid in here."

"Sorry about that."

Lansen continued driving, trying to look over the two cars and the RV that had cut him off. That was to say the least, assuming that another car didn't come and cut off one of the vehicles in front of him. A sign passed. There was a junction up ahead. One went south, the other went east. The junction was a mile ahead.

"Which junction do I take?" the specialist panicked, trying to hold his quivering arms together.

"I don't know."

"Which way's Tahiti from Central?" Lansen asked.

"Southeast."

"That doesn't help!" he moaned. "Uh... uh." The junction was meters away now. "Left... right... left... right... left... right!" He slammed right at the junction, nearly getting rear-ended by the car behind him.

Simultaneously; Entourage Car 1

"Hey... hey," Havoc said, his head turned towards the backseat. "Where's Cap'n's car and them?" Everyone but Roy and Riza turned their heads to the back. A big RV of a rig was in place instead of Entourage Car 2. Both CINC's and first-el-tee's eyes flashed towards the rear-view.

"You sure they aren't behind the truck? Ed, go check."

Ed propped himself up from lying on his back. He gazed out the back window. "Uh, I can't say for sure. That's one big mother."

Riza took the 2-way. "ARROWHEAD, HAWK-ONE. What is your position?" Riza let go of the trigger. There was no response. "ARROWHEAD, what is your position? Over." Nothing. "Say again, ARROWHEAD, what is your current position?" There was still nothing. Riza bit her lip.

"Nothing?" Roy questioned.

Riza shook her head. "The dial's right. We gave each set new batteries. They can't be more than thirty miles away from us."

"What if they are?" Ed asked.

Roy sighed and swerved right. He pulled over onto the berm. Every passenger sat and waited for their leader to say something.

Simultaneously; Entourage Car 2

"Give me the 2-way," panicked Zunis, grabbing the item. "Hey, hey... Is anyone there?" No response. "Work!" Kelvin slammed the item against the window. "This is great... We got a kid, a 40-year old cap'n, and a rookie-sniper. And we're all lost."

"I can't believe this is happening," cried Luke. He grabbed the 2-way. "Anyone there?" Nothing. "FUBAR." The crew exited the car after pulling over. Selim took the 2-way. He turned it around, flipped it over, and checked the dials visually.

"Dad, what's the freq to Central HQ?"

Zunis raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think we've passed thirty miles from HQ by now, son, but I guess I'll say it anyways." He told.

Selim bit his lip. "And what's Central HQ's Communications Tower Range?"

Zunis turned red. He didn't want to admit that he didn't exactly know all that much about the communications battalion. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Over fifty miles," Lansen said. "Rough estimate." The soldier-men all turned to look at the sniper. "Well, um, in the main car, I heard Lieutenant Hawkeye had called HQ when we were about already fifty miles away from HQ. I'm not sure, but if you know anything, try reaching toward HQ's ComTow."

"What's the channel?"

Zunis held up a number using his hands and fingers.

Same Time; Central HQ; ComTow

The same lieutenant who had received Hawkeye's transmission yesterday was sitting at the desk when sound came through. It was faint and there was a lot of static. He tugged on his jacket collar and properly put on his headphones and mic. He turned some knobs, trying to make the transmission as clear as possible.

"Fwwwwwsshhhhhh!"

The lieutenant turned the antenna on the radio portside and the signal became somewhat clearer. He returned his headphones to his ears.

"HQ, AR-shhhhhhhhh-OW-shhh-EAD. Poi-shh-/Cha…e fo th STA-shhhh-ION."

The lieutenant raised his eyebrows. Lately, he's been getting all the transmissions having to do with Mustang and his little trip. Shouldn't transmits like this be going _up_ to where the Special Op Agents were? Little army officers like him shouldn't be the only radio communications with top-notch guys like Mustang.

"ARROWHEAD, HQ reads you five-by-five. Stand by, I am transferring this transmit to ASO." The lieutenant pinged some words into his computer-like thingy (... but not a computer) and printed it out. The whole transmit code was typed out and laid in front of him. The communications tech arranged for a courier to run the papers to ASO (Agency of Special Operations) down to Central City's... "District"- the main area where government related places were. There were several other districts in Central City, but when working in a government related building far from (official term) District Hill, it's best to call District Hill... District. It's unsaid.

The courier drove to ASO and handed off the papers to a waiting courier, who would then hand them off to a communications expert, one of the Special Agents of Operations.

"STALLION'S ARROWHEAD, this is Sierra-Alpha-Oscar-five-one-two. You have clearance." SAO-512 raised an eyebrow when he realized he wasn't talking to a radio but to a 2-way. "What's your transmitter?"

"Via 2-way. Tha e pro….em. It has a thir-shhhh mile range. HQ's C-Tow ca' pick up freqs an' sig-shhh up to about, I wa'a say…shhhhh fif-shhhh-y plus miles a-ay."

"Continue." SAO-512 wondered why the voice ringing through his headset sounded like a twelve-year-kid, in spite of all the static and interference.

"STALLION'S ARROWHEAD lost contact with STALLION."

SAO-512 shook his head. He tweaked a few knobs. That wasn't good. He wasn't exactly sure how many agents were with Mr. Mustang as of now. But losing a chase/point car of agents wasn't good. "What do you want me to do?"

"I've fig'r'ed tha STA'N cannot be… _fshhhhhh_ furshhhther than for-e miles fr' 's. I't po'b' to tran- us to

-em through your rad'os?" The connection was suddenly getting better.

SAO-512 sighed. "Stand by, ARROWHEAD. I'm going to transfer somewhere else in the SAO. I'll be right with you." SAO-512 picked up the paper ping of ARROWHEAD and started running to another section of the ASO department. Large television monitors were hung on walls. Panels of buttons and knobs were angled to the side and below the monitors. On many of them, fellow ASO agents were working. SAO-512 found an empty monitor, typed in certain codes, pinged in STALLION and bingo. To SAO-512's right was a radio. He transferred the transmission and heard ARROWHEAD's childlike voice.

"I've pinged STALLION's destination." STALLION's van was bugged with a bug that showed his exact destination. Whitcomb had been ordered by higher ups to plant it. "Do you have map coordinates from initial destination to final destination?"

"Let me check... Yes."

"Read off your position."

"Echo-Foxtrot-one-one-nine."

SAO-512 pinged that in after plotting out the certain map, which was used by ARROWHEAD. "Displacement between ARROWHEAD and STALLION is thirty-seven miles south, southeast. From here, that's about one hundred and sixteen miles."

"Is it possible to transfer our signal to theirs?"

"Definitely."

1434; Entourage Car 1

"And thanks to Fuery, we were able to get in contact with you guys," Havoc said through the 2-way, giving the first sergeant a thumbs up. "Proud of you, Sarge. Another promotion might come your way."

Through the 2-way, Luke said, "Yeah, well, you won't believe which of us in here is the tech genius that suggested we transmit to HQ."

"Selim?"

"How'd you guess?"

"The cap'n, Kain, and Selim were talking about some tech-fair down in… 'Tahiti' yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah..."

2229; Entourage Car 1

It was another dark night. A dark, ominous night where even the heatwave was still ongoing. It was quiet. It was still. And it was silent. The only light Mustang could tell of were his high beams, which he quickly adjusted to the middle setting, and the beams from behind which belonged to Zunis and 'em's vehicle.

Mustang had been driving non-stop for eight hours exactly. Zunis had caught up with them at fourteen: twenty that afternoon and ever since then, Mustang hadn't pulled over for anything except two gas stations, and even then Mustang didn't exit the vehicle. At those times he was either too tired and let Havoc put in the gas, or he was eating (drive-thru) and was afraid the fuel might stain his fingers, which would then cake his French fries.

Al, who won the coin toss, was the one sitting in the only available seat. Winry and Ed were in the trunk. There was a yawn that came in that general direction. That caused Mustang himself to yawn.

Mustang blinked hard, his vision getting blurry. He wiped is eyes with an available hand and squinted. He glanced one more at the rear-view mirrors and saw Ross and Bloch were having some sort of discussion... it was fading. Havoc's head rested on the window, not particularly doing anything. He sighed. Fuery and Breda were dead asleep, as was Al.

Riza's head rested on the window, giving the impression of her dead-ness. Roy yawned again. When was the next exit? The next gas station? He needed coffee. Caffeine. L-cartinine. Anything high in sugar. And he needed it badly. Badly. Roy's head rocked back and forth on his neck. He was starting to doze. Not good.

_Stay focused, Mustang. Eyes on the road. Good... Good. That's good, Mustang. Just focus on a spot on the road. Now count to ten. After that you can fall asleep. But before you can fall asleep you go to another ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good. Ten more... Now ten more... And another ten more. Keep going._

_SCREECH!!_

Riza jolted awake and abruptly swung the steering wheel back on the road. Zunis's car, the driver being the man himself, blasted the horn. Ed and Winry, both seatbeltless swung in one direction, then the other at the sudden swerves. The seat belted passengers were awakened, eyes wide open and alert.

Riza drove the wheel back right, then left, and right again to keep from swerving. Everyone was up and wide eyed, staring at the front. The man, getting his wits back, regained control. Riza glared at him, who shrugged, innocently.

"Pull over, Roy," she said, rubbing her head.

"Okay." Roy said, not hesitant, feeling he just peeved Riza off. He did so.

"I'm driving," she said, releasing her seatbelt.

"What- wait, Riza," said Roy. "That makes no sense."

"M-makes perfect sense to me, Chief," said Havoc, yawning.

"But, Riza, you don't even know how to get there."

"There's a map."

"The map won't say a thing."

"Isn't the point of a map to say something?" Havoc asked.

"That makes no sense, Roy. How else have we gotten this far?"

"In my head." Roy pointed at his head. "All in here."

"Do you have to be so difficult, Roy? I'm driving so you can rest. You haven't made a pit stop in hours. And unlike Zunis and Lansen, you're the only one driving." Riza lowered to a whisper. "I'm concerned about you."

Roy smiled, sympathetically. "Just to make you happy, I'll let you drive to the gas station, where we'll refuel, get some coffee, and find a hotel for the night. Alright, Riza?" They exited the car to switch seats. Zunis and the rest watched, puzzled, at Entourage Car One's craze.

"You can just nap while I have my little joyride," Riza said, jokingly.

"Yeah. I can't wait," was the Flame Alchemist's response. He rubbed the back of his head. Yawning.

"Sleep, Roy."

Roy rubbed his eyes. "Nah, nah. I... I'm good." Which followed suit, another yawn.

"You don't need caffeine, you need sleep."

"But"

"I'll find a hotel, you sleep it off."

Roy gave a pained smile. "You win this round, Riza Hawkeye." Surrendering, he allowed his head to rest on the window, staring out of it through the corner of his eyes. His eyelids were half-open.

Riza picked up the 2-way, which was still in Havoc's hand (who by the way, fell asleep while Roy and Riza were switching seats). "ARROWHEAD, it's HAWK."

"Aye. Did STALLION get drunk or something?"

"Very funny; just fatigued."

"You two switch?"

"Yes."

"Where to now?"

"Just follow."

"No arguments here."

**A/N: I can't think of an ending author's note. **


	42. Roadtrips Equal Happiness

**A/N: I wish I could make it shorter... But it's not gonna be that long... Hopefully.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my imagination and making roadtrips seem like hell... But I think Satan owns that power... MUST EVERYTHING BE OWNED? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO "SHARING IS CARING"?! I'VE BEEN LIVING MY LIFE A LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Meds, much?**

**Chapter 42**

**Roadtrips Equal Happiness (Sort Of)**

"And you wanna know what she did next?" Havoc said, leaning forward in his seat. The whole gang was seated in one of two huge booths at a restaurant. Everyone shook their heads in response to Havoc's question.

" 'Kay, but you won't believe it," he said, twirling his fork.

"Just say it, Jean," Bloch urged.

"Alright, alright. She was hanging from the window ledge of that ten-story belltower, right? Her M24 just landing on the rubble down below her, making a barely noticeable sounds cuz of all the crossfire being made by the company I was in. The enemy soldier, believing he had pushed Riza out that window, was chanting some sort of… chant. And then Riza just climbs up from the ledge, scaring the guy and stopping him mid-chant. Both of them were weaponless. The enemy's rifle was standing up right between on this wall and they both _dive_, literally, _dive_ for it. The baddie gets it, but it's hard to tell cuz they're trading blows back and forth, back and forth with the butt of the rifle, cuz it was like this-" Havoc holds his fork horizontally- "and they both have their hands on it. They're trying to hit each other through the muzzle and the buttstock. I mean…" Havoc whistles. "You would've never believed how it looked. And somehow, the rifle gets thrown out the window. And… bleh. Nothing. So now, they're trading fists. The guy totally sucked- he landed maybe three blows, but on the other hand, Riza was knocking the guy dead. I think the whole ordeal might've lasted five minutes, but it was a _long_ five minutes. From what I could tell, they were both caked with dirt, sweat, and blood before something comes to Riza's mind."

Everyone leans forward.

"The bayonet."

Everyone's eyes and heads turn to face one another, confused at first, but then understanding. Havoc continues.

"So seeing an opening after dodging the enlisted goat's uppercut, she reaches into her sheath taped onto her pants and pulls out the bayonet. It's a one-way fencing fight now. And its either cut, slice, or dodge. The grunt actually was pretty skilled in dodging the knife and…."

Everyone leaned forward once again.

"_And then I run in!_" Havoc cheered. "And I saw the guy about to kill her, so I grabbed my automatic, which was slung over my back, and pulled the trigger and start blasting away-" Havoc mocks shooting with a heavy aut. "But it suddenly jams!" Havoc's trigger finger pulls the trigger, but no vibration made by the rest of his limbs. "So I get a running start and tackle the guy and we both fall out the window and-"

"Jean, tell the _real_ story," Riza said, sighing. Roy chuckled at Havoc's surrealism, straw in mouth.

"All right, all right. So the real deal is that I run in the tower, supposedly going to Riza's sniper tower so I can give her some supplies. And I see the melee battle. Fortunately, the ground floor of Riza's sniper tower is one of many places where the regiment stored some ammo… but she couldn't use the ammo- cuz, duh, the sniper had to stay up there, but anywho, I was on my way to give Riza some supplies, thinking she needed ammo cuz of that infantry raid below. Simultaneously, my guns had jammed earlier, so I thought 'After I give Riza some supplies, I'll just steal me another Springfield or Tommy-gun or something," but I should've done that earlier, cuz now I was watching Riza and this foreign soldier going melee and all. But I wasn't totally defenseless. So I draw my pistol. However, by the time I cock the hammer, Riza already… had the guy pinned down and… had… morbidly… slit his… throat."

"Ew…"

"Sick."

"Was the blood, like… splurting and everything, like in the movies and stuff?"

"Only a kid like you would ask that, huh, Selim?"

"Was it true?"

All heads turned to look at Riza. Riza shrugged her shoulders, obviously uneasy to recalling a fact in her life that she had killed someone. "Well," she started. "Jean didn't… lie."

"So it's true?"

"Isn't that what she just said?"

"All right, all right. Get off the topic already. Jeez."

"Look! Food!"

0948; Entourage Car 2

Selim Bradley, as he is most commonly known as, was tired. Instead of wanting to complain and whine like the small, little boy he once had been, he decided to suck it up. In all the foster families he's had since King Bradley, he only had two of other military-related families. The first family was completely fascist- highlighting the military and degrading political forms, like republicanism and federalism. The family only wanted Selim because they knew he was Bradley's adopted, well-known son. Selim ran away from them after being spoiled more than necessary and reported to the shelter that he would prefer a different family. Several families later, a second military family came and found Selim. Unlike the first army family, this one actually cared about the boy, wanting to give him hospitality without actually going straightforward into the subject. They treated Selim like every other family would for a real son. In fact

"Dad, can I look at the radio?" Selim asked, sitting up. Another plus for the Zunis family. Selim didn't have to use the overly formal 'father' term.

Kelvin doubled back at his son and nodded to him. Lansen, sitting shotgun, tossed the radio to Selim carelessly.

Selim turned on the 2-way and immediately saw the battery at less than a quarter. That wasn't good. Selim turned the item back to idle and looked in front of him. Traffic had once again found them and Entourage Car One was not within immediate reach, but it was still visible.

1318; Entourage Car 1

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored," Havoc repeated, thumping his head on the window. "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bor-"

"Okay, Havoc, we get it!" Mustang said, irritated. It was day three of the road trip. Today was supposedly the day they would arrive to point 'Tahiti'. Everyone was tired. Not tired 'ten mile run, twelve mile hike, fifteen mile march' tired. Tired as in 'my ass hurts from sitting so long' tired. The group dreaded walking into their areas of vehicle to sit. Sitting was such a bore. No excitement in sitting at all. It was probably the lamest thing mankind had to offer when it came to suffering. Sitting.

"Come on, guys," said the normally worried Fuery. "It at least beats climbing up Mount Briggs in the winter."

"I'd much rather do that than just sit here," was Breda's smart-allec reply

"Then by all means, let's do a U-turn. It's about twenty below zero over there in that part of the world," said the ever-agitated Mustang.

"Why don't we all just sit still and keep our pieholes shut?" Ed whined.

"You shut up, you twerp."

"Why don't you?"

"You know, everyone in here is starting to piss me off."

"I know the feeling, cuz you're pissing me off, too."

Havoc removed his seatbelt and lunged at Breda. Breda did the same thing. Fists that lacked energy were exchanged, hitting everything and nothing, including the ones sitting next to the boxers. A punch to the shoulder and one to the jaw. A hand full of hair, a slap to the face.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"You can try, jackass!"

Those in rows two and three were whining, complaining in a sort that they too were in the fight. Peacemakers with words, like Fuery's, "Guys, c'mon. We're t-tired. Why d-don't we c-calm down or something? Can't we all just be friends?" and Maria's, "Hey! Hey! Cut it out, you two. Quit it!" usually following up with an attempt to separate the two men.

Punch.

Ed says, "That's gotta hurt."

Al says, "Please stop."

Slap.

Bloch, being the man in the middle between Breda and Havoc (seats traded once again), attempts to push Havoc in one direction, but accidentally gives Breda an advantage. Bloch attempts to push Breda back; Havoc gets the advantage. Vice versa.

Winry says, "Guys… guys. Please. Lieutenants, can you please just quit it."

Ed, the announcer once again says, "Uppercut- miss! And a block by Sarge Bloch, the ref, who almost gets knocked out!"

Punch.

Elbow.

Upside-the-head slap.

_Thwack._

_Uumph._

_Tunk._

Mustang began rubbing his temples. Traffic halted them to a five mile per hour speed. _Just keep telling yourself that, Mustang. All of this roadtrip business will be worth it in the end. It__'__s all about how the main thing here. Keep focused on the goal. Ignore the idiots in the back. They don__'__t mean anything. It__'__s not like Havoc and Breda__'__s bickering is anything new. That__'__s a good sign. If all that is supposed to happen falls into place, then Riza will say yes. Right? Right. Don__'__t even add a question mark to that last thought. It__'__s a definite period- a definite __'__right__'__. Yeah. _

"Sonuvabitch! Why don't you go back to the vodka bottle you came out of?!"

"I'm going to kick the nicotine out of you, just watch!"

_Count to ten, Riza. Just count to ten. Keep the pistol in its holster and count to ten. Yeah. One- one thousandths. Two- two thousandths. Three- three thousandths. Four- four thousandths… Okay. That__'__s probably not going to work._ Riza blew the bangs out of her eyes and Hayate, feeling rather squashed under the glove compartment, stared knowingly at Riza. She gave him a pat on the head. He stuck his tongue out in a way that only a dog could and still look adorable.

Mustang turned his head slightly to see what Riza was up to. _Oh… go ahead and pat the dog… but can you just please pull out your Beretta or Browning or whatever weapon you have- even if it__'__s an automatic- and just…pull back the hammer. That__'__s all I ask. Don__'__t even have to pull the trigger or even put your finger on the trigger guard or anything. A hammer cock is it and they__'__ll stop. Please… Riza…. Please just… withdraw that pistol you just so love to use to whack me upside the head with when I__'__m acting like a total perv. Draw! Draw! Dddrrrrraaaaawwww!!_

Riza glances at Roy and Roy quickly looks away, nearly stepping on the gas and rear-ending (again).

_Slap._

_Thwack._

Mustang had had enough. At the next available opening, he shifted two lanes to the right and drove on the berm. None of the backseat passengers noticed. They all were pulling up their own fights, verbally arguing like the belligerent souls found deep in their core.

"You know what?!" Mustang yelled, spinning his head around (like the devil he was) and slamming the breaks. Simultaneously, Riza had finally pulled out her weapon and undid the safety. Everyone had shut up.

"You are starting to make me regret that I've decided on taking you, whether or not you meet the criterion to be apart of this little entourage. There are hundred of others who can meet you, as well as exceed your abilities when it comes to requirements. And _they_ would kill to be apart of this entourage- whether I'm a personal friend, or that person just wants to be noticed along with an addition to the stars and stripes on his or her lapel. You guys are _damned_ lucky you are here. So you all are going to sit down, shut up, stay… shut-ted up, and not do anything until-" Mustang glanced at his already open pocket watch- "until 1530 hours, or so help me Hughes _and_ God I will send all of you back to HQ and make sure that each and every one of your individual leaves is cancelled in addition to this one for the next year or so. Do I need to repeat myself?"

Everybody…. As in everybody- even if you were non-military like Al and Winry- shook their head, unable to speak given Mustang's new rules.

"Thought so."

Mustang turned his blinker on.

1325; Entourage Car 2

"What the hell is that about?" Lansen asked, sitting up and sticking his neck out and forward. Their ride stood adjacent to Entourage Car 1. The traffic had seperate both vehicles (once again), but both were visible in a way where you didn't have to squint. As Entourage car 2 inched forward, they noticed that a black van was on the side of the road and two familar silhouettes were fighting. A man in the front suddenly spun around as if he was yelling.

Zunis shrugged his shoulders and picked up the 2-way as they inched slowly forward. Looking back, Zunis saw his adopted son had fallen asleep on the window. He went back to the 2-way.

"Echo Charlie One, Echo Charlie Two, Point; what's going on over there?"

Letting go of the talk trigger, someone must've grabbed the 2-way in Entourage Car One. The talk button was on and there was loud yelling that sounded something like Mustang. After the screaming spree, a voice that belonged to Hawkeye's came through.

"Everything's fine. We're pulling up in front of you, so make some space."

_Quick to change the subject,_ Zunis thought, making a face at the electronic device and braking so Entourage Car One can get in.

1659; Entourage Car One

Havoc purposely coughed. He continued to cough. He's been coughing for the blast ninety seconds of his life. _Cough, cough, cough, cough._ Havoc cleared his throat. _Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough._

"All right, I get it, Havoc!" Roy screamed as the cough number reached 73. Havoc tilted his head to the side, as if expecting something. "Yes, you can talk. And Havoc only."

"Thanks, Chief."

From the trunk, Ed snickered. Unbeknownst to Mustang, Edward's been chatting for the part two and a half hours, confident that Mustang couldn't hear him since he was all the way on the other side of the van. Ed spoke in whispers, talking to Al, mainly, about how stupid and hot-tempered Mustang is. Al, not really caring one way or the other, just nodded, staring out the window, basking in the fact that he had a seat and thinking about the plot of Ed and Winry. Knowing the dilemma Mustang and Hawkeye have both been through recently, Alphonse knew that the Ed-Winry ordeal was the last thing on their mind.

"Okay, so's, uh, Chief, uh, it's 1659 now," Havoc said.

"Yeah. So? Did I forget to do a pit stop? We had a gas stop about an hour ago."

"Yeah. Well, you said that at 1630 hours, we'd be able to… y'know, talk. Since our, er, punishment would be over. And now it's thirty mikes past."

Roy pondered on that, taking a hand off the steering wheel and putting it on his chin, as if thinking very deeply. Everyone silently waited for Mustang's answer, hoping he would go along with the three hour old agreement.

"What do you think?"

Havoc perked up and said, "Well-"

"-Riza," continued Mustang.

Riza, bored out of misery, but didn't show it, looked up from the second to last page in _The Sum of All Fears_. "Huh? What?" was her response. Roy raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer as they travelled along the freeway.

"Your honest opinion… and observations," added Mustang.

Riza sighed. "I believe I heard Edward badly attempting to whisper in the back."

At the call of his name, Edward sat up in the trunk and said, "Huh? What about me?"

"Nothing, FullMetal. Just got back to your conversation," Mustang tested.

Without hesitating, Ed said, "Yeah. Sure." And then suddenly, he leapt up and said, "Wait… Nuh-uh!" like a young toddler child.

"My lieutenant is right again," Mustang gloats. In the back, Ross mutters, "Big surprise." Her, Hawkeye, and Rockbell- basically all the women, were still unhappy and holding grudges against the in-house fiasco at Mustang's estate those three days ago.

"Okay, everyone, this is the general speaking. You are now at liberty to use your tongues. Use them wisely, otherwise you have the option of having them shot through or burned off. That is all. Thank you for riding The Mustang Transport; I hope you have a splendid day," Mustang said unemotionally.

Looks and faces were exchanged at Mustang's… strangeness, and then suddenly a wave of voices. Talking was what it was.

1935; Entourage Car One

Jean was tired of sitting. Mustang too. Everyone's butts itched. But no one was about to complain. Not after Mustang's lingering threat of tongues being burned and shot. Not a pleasant combination for one's tongue when it came to whom the burner and the shooter were.

Mustang cracked his neck. He wished that this road trip was over. Traffic absent from the freeway calmed Mustang's mind, but the lonely highway was haunting. In this part of the country in this time of year, the sun setted much faster compared to Central City as of now.

Mustang wished for the next exit- 37C- to just pop out of thin air now.

"Riza," Roy said, clearly tired of staring at the road in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow.

"How many more miles would you think till the next exit would be? Sorry, but I haven't been keeping track on mileage and speed and time for… I don't know how long." Mustang picked up his water bottle and drank.

"Uh," Hawkeye picked up the map and traced where they were based on one of the signs they recently passed. "Fifty miles to Exit 412B."

"What?!" Mustang exclaimed, seriously shocked. A napping Edward sat up, startled, and transmuted his automail to the usual scabbard, acting on instinct. Winry giggled.

Riza continued, "Fifty… well, more like forty-five more miles to Exit 412B."

"I thought we were headed to 37C."

"Roy, we took that exit over an hour ago."

"Then… we're on State Highway 5?"

"Yes."

Guesstimating, Mustang figured that in a few hours, so long as there were no delays and Mustang traveled… eh, twenty miles above the usual speed limit on this highway (and didn't get pulled over for speeding), he might make it. As in, he would make it to codenamed area 'Tahiti' just before midnight.

"Riza," Mustang started. She looked up. "Get me Zunis and company on the radio."

"There's barely any battery left."

"It'll be quick. Just get them."

Simultaneously; Entourage Car Two

Selim woke up with a start as the radio next to him buzzed loudly with the sound of voices. He picked it up, responding with the protocol he has been accustomed too. Still half-asleep when General Mustang's voice came in, it took the boy a while before realizing what Mustang had just stated.

"Wait, what?" Selim said, breaking his disguise voice and returning it to his twelve year old boy tone.

"Selim?" said Mustang on the other hand.

"Sorry, sir. I'll just hand it to Specialist Lansen now- he's on shotgun."

"Yeah. You do that."

Lansen received the item and went through the password process of, "Aye"s, and his codename given the 'mission.' After Mustang told Lansen that they were closer to 'Tahiti' than expected, Lansen sat up to make sure that the van in front of them really had Mustang talking and no one was pointing a knife at his throat as a trap.

Lansen passed the message onto Zunis who almost yelped with surprise and joy.

2132; Entourage Car One

It was the first break in a long time. Both vehicles pulled over on a gas station and all the inhabitants of both cars were emptied, either just to sit out in the air, stretch, go for a jog around the gas station, in the mini-mart to buy some stuff, or in the mini-mart in order to use the bathroom- no matter how filthy it was.

Mustang watched both cars as he loaded them simultaneously with gas. As a big military figurehead, one would expect for someone to do everything for Mustang, not for him to do everything himself. But Mustang was a modest man. He could do things on his own if he wished (which most of the time he preffered). And in the World of Mustang, Mustang had to be the man, because in this world, he had to prove he was the man in order to be successful. Successful in many things, i.e. becoming president, and becoming engaged to a stoic sidekick…

Havoc came out with a bag of mozzarella cheese sticks covered in bred crumbs. He saw Mustang leaning against the car, head in hands as if he was suffering from a major migrain.

"You alright, Chief?" said Havoc.

Mustang lifted his head up. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh… I'm fine."

"You sure, Chief? Cuz you don't look so hot."

"I'm just…" Roy straightened his posture and fumbled with his collar. "Just… nervous."

Havoc stood along Mustang and offered him a stick.

"I don't smoke."

"I'm talking about the cheese sticks."

"No, but thanks anyways."

Awkward silence.

"And thanks again, Havoc. For all your help."

2420; Entourage Car 1

"And I thought we'd be there already," Mustang told himself, half-asleep. Leaning forward and straining another night to keep awake. He anxiously stared at every green road sign, hoping the exit would come. Come. Come. Come!

He knew that if he didn't get there soon, he'd sleep on demand because of fatigue. And there was no guarantee that Riza was going to save his butt and everyone else's. The only eyes open other than his own were Mr. Hayate's, who stared up at Roy. He sighed.

"Don't worry, boy. We're almost there." Mustang reached across and pet the animal right behind the ears. Hand returning to the wheel, Roy shook his hand to clear the groginess and ran another hand through his hair. "Yeah. We're almost there. Almost there."

2450; Entourage Car 1

"Not sure, it could be. But we're definitely on the same street."

"He ever said which address?"

"How would I know? He's the one keeping the secret from me." There was a yawn.

It was black. That's all Mustang could see. Black, darkness. He felt his eyebrows go up in confusion as he squinted, wondering why it was so dark. But he was able to hear voices. Whispering voices.

"If you want, I c-can drive, Riza."

"You're half-asleep yourself, Big Brother. I heard you stutter."

"C'mon, Sniper."

The female voice purposely changed the subject. "There's a strong urge telling me to take the next turn right."

"Gut feeling. I say you take it."

Mustang felt himself swerve, hitting his head on the window and making a loud _thump_. He grit his teeth and squinted tighter.

He felt his body slowing. "_Wow_. That is one big mother."

"How sure are you that it even is it?"

"None at all. But this thing's like the size of his estate! And his base salary is like… 350K! He could afford this easy!"

Mustang felt his lips part. He unconsciously murmured, "375K." He sighed and turned over.

"Coming from the man himself." A pause. "He still looks asleep. Wake him?"

"I'll do it, Jean."

"How cute."

"Jean. Shut up."

"Aye."

Hayate was laying on the floor of the shotgun seat just under the glove compartment. Mustang was, in comparison to Hawkeye, bigger. The poor dog had to go through gymnastics just to find a comfortable spot to sleep. But upon hearing his owner speaking to her alledged brother, the mutt awakened and listened on what little Human-Speak knowledge he understood. The 'genius' dog heard the words "wake him".

Hawkeye whistled, knowing the dog was awake. Hayate sat up instantly and stuck out his tongue. Riza nodded her head in Mustang's direction and Hayate immediately knew the order. He somehow climbed onto Mustang's lap (the general twitched) and then decided in licking his face.

"Riza…" he groaned.

Havoc mouthed the words "he thinks it's you" and gave a man's version of a giggle. Hawkeye gave a sarcastic face in return. Nevertheless, Hayate continued to lick.

"Riza… God, who would've thought you're still virgin… Oh God…" he moaned.

Havoc was laughing without making any noise; Hawkeye failed to suppress a humoured smile. Mustang reached up in an attempt to grab Hayate, whom he still believed to be Riza. He pulled the poor dog down and made a motion to kiss… the dog… via mouth.

"Oh no," said Havoc. "That's not good."

Riza put the van on hazard and reached over to wake Roy up before his mouth housed the same occupants of which had once been in the Black Hayate's. She first yelled his name and barely a second passed by before she had lunged and slapped Roy in the face.

Eyes barely coming into focus, he says, "What? You wanted to have sex and now you slap me? What the…" Mustang takes a double take at his surroundings. Riza's to his left and Havoc snickering behind her. Mustang sees that in front he holds his girlfriend's mutt dog Hayate… "Fuck!"

"What the hell was that for!" he screams, rolling down the window and spitting. He gargles a sip of water, then spits that out also.

Havoc and Hawkeye stare at each other for a brief moment. "To wake you up," was the simple response.

"Wh-" Mustang glances past Riza and stares at the huge vacation house behind her. They are parked right in front of it. "oa…" he completes once more.

The 2-way goes off. "You guys all right or is this it?" said Lansen. The two who were awake besides Mustang glance at Mustang, as if waiting for the call. Mustang smiles. "This is it."

"Copy that," says Zunis. In his vehicle, grins of relief are exchanged. "How's everything?"

Mustang yawned. "Gr-" He blinked. "Tiring, but still good," he replied.

"Same here." Zunis nodded to Lansen and they both exited their vehicle with a sleeping Selim still inside. Both men unholstered their weapons and stood in ready position.

"Exit vehicle? Detail?" Mustang asked via 2-way.

"Detail, aye. STALLION, nay."

"Copy." Mustang finds a piece of paper and crumbles it up as Hawkeye and Havoc watched like idiots. He opened the window and emptied his water bottle so the water soaked the ball of paper. Riza rolled her eyes.

"He gon' wake up everyone with a single wet paper ball, or is this one of those Sir-Think-A-Lot alchemy things?" Havoc whispered to Riza.

Mustang turns, aims, and throws the moist paper ball over the heads of many people. It lands in the trunk.

Havoc sneered. "Nice aim, Chief-"

"Ewwwwww!" Ed wakened and kicked Winry, who in turn yelps with surprise. "Jeez, what the hell was that?!" Ed continued to yell; however, Winry grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on and hits Ed over the head with it.

"Can't I just get some sleep for once, Ed?"

"Well, sor_ry_ for disturbing your not-working beauty sleep."

"_What _did you just say?"

It wasn't long before the groans and moans of the sleeping dead were heard (making them… undead…). "Edward…"

"Ed!"

"Thanks for ruining the sleep, FullMetal."

"Brother, did you have another bad dream about the wrenches?"

Havoc whistled low-key. "Well, there's another uncalled for twist in the World of Mustang."

Finally, Bloch noticed, the car hadn't been moving and there was no traffic in front of them. Instead, they were sitting right in front of a freakishly large estate.

"Hey, sir, why aren't we moving?"

Everyone had quieted down as soon as they realized what Sergeant Bloch was saying. Mustang just gave them a small smirk barely noticeable since only those who were glancing at the rearview mirror could see.

"You mean… that's it? We're here."

"We're here."

Ed kicked the trunk door and it opened. "Hoo-ah."

**A/N: Wasn't that wonderfully long guys! Yeah… Sure. Y'know, not really. It was only…. 4711 words long. That was about as long as chapter… something. Oh, and started readingthe manga online, too... Wow... Wow. Wow. **


	43. The Tension Tide Towers With The Termina

-1**A/N: Wow, how long has it been? Long enough, huh? Well I kept getting haunted by you guys and my friends so... Yeah, why not post? Plus it****'****s Christmas! So I****'****m pretty much obligated and I****'****m not only in the holiday spirit, but the royal spirit. Yes. I am. So here we go, oh, and don****'****t worry guys. If you print it in this format, it****'****ll only be 11 pages.**

**And in case you didn't notice, I _did_ change my penname to 37. I just got fed up with the fact that my pn had something to do with a band I didn't really like (yeah, I listened to some of their stuff), so yeah. By the way, the band was actually called FLAMETAL. Yeah. Hope it doesn't cause any inconvenience.**

**Oh, and no final edit. My bad.**

**Ch. 43**

**The Tension Tide Towers With The Termination Of The Travel Tragedy**

Seatbelts were released and doors were opened. The military personnel took various defensive positions, scouting to make sure everything seemed to be an all clear. Pistols were kept in holsters to keep it inconspicuous, but ready in case there was a… quote, unquote 'assassin' around.

"Rear and right flanks secured."

"Front and left flanks secured."

"Aye," called out Zunis. He motioned for Lansen to come follow him. Zunis had a copy of the estate key and opened the front door as he and Lansen walked in to get a feel for the vacation house.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye had exited and went over to join Havoc and his small team covering the front and left flanks. She tapped his shoulder and gave him a nod. She opened the door and Mustang crawled out saying, "I hate this, you know? I should be the one opening the door for you."

"Well, you're the one who picked her for your chief aid-de-camp," Havoc whispered back. After the all-clear sign was given by Zunis, the rear/right team went inside, followed by Mustang and Hawkeye. Havoc's team brought up the rear.

Havoc whispered to himself. "Defensive flank on a vacation house? He can't be serious."

-

Lansen returned from his drive to the local authorities. Turned out, everything was good and everyone was registered for being a citizen of 'Tahiti', and if not and turned out to be a lucky tourist, you had to be "insert number here" miles away from a certain point- the certain point being Mustang's Camp David. Mustang smiled and pointed at the door after his briefing with Lansen for his luggage, having everyone unload everything. "You know what to do from there."

"Aye, sir. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Lansen."

"Goodnight, sir." Lansen left, leaving only the key entourage left. Despite the size of the escort, it was now eerily quiet.

"So… now what?"

Mustang stood from being seated in his comfortable seat. "I don't know. It's a leave. Go… look around or something."

The teams glanced at each other briefly before madly scrambling in all directions. The massive estate was about half the size of Mustang's formal estate, but it barely made a difference and it was still substantial in size, compared to everyone else's home or apartment.

Although no one has been actually living in it, the home was well taken care of. The CINC had hired several caretakers to, well, take care of the place. Gardeners were often present to keep the lawns green and the flowers blooming year round. Mustang, in fact, hadn't even bought it. In his former best friend's will, it was mentioned that Mustang and/or Gracia Hughes could keep the property, but Mrs. Hughes felt it suited best for Mustang, and therefore gave it to him. The price of that property is the equivalent of roughly 990,900 U.S. dollars.

Upon entering the room, the first thing you would notice is the 'homey-ness' of the house. It had a welcoming feel of warmth that proved instead of someone having not lived in this house for over a year, your nicest grandmother and aunt were actually inside at this very moment. The shiny, waxed hardwood floors gave that rich feeling and the paint on the walls gave a more relaxed feel. The paintings hung on the wall were inexpensive (to Mustang, at least) and the hues blended nicely with the paint on the walls.

Surprisingly, however, the home only housed six rooms- one Master's and five others, despite its size. There were three and a half bathrooms. The kitchen was impossibly large, as well as the dining room and the breakfast nook. There was a huge library and directly adjacent to it was Maes Hughes' old study. Although it _was_ his _vacation_ house, Maes could almost never get out of a little digging. There was also the entertainment room- complete with a pool table and bar. Hell, behind the bar was a wine cellar and Mustang had no idea. With plenty to add, there was also a living room, den, sitting room, and lounge- all of which are so similar, that when asked the purpose of each of these rooms, the answer coming to your head would be drawn a blank.

Mustang and Hawkeye were left alone.

"Eighteen days. Having fun so far?" he smirked, leaning against a window.

"If fun is sitting in a shotgun seat for sixteen hours a day, then I've been having a holiday."

Roy smiled. "God, I love-"

"Chief, you got a lake back here?!"

Mustang's eyes narrowed, giving him the full scowl look. He turned around swiftly and grit his teeth. _Just a single minute is all I ask_. He sighed before he spoke. "Didn't I mention that in the invitation?"

"Yeah… but it's actually blue, you know. I mean… it's not a mixture of oak brown, dirty creamy white, and piss-yellow… I mean, it's _blue_ for the sake of Bradley. It's _blue_," said Breda.

"You've never seen a blue lake before?"

"Nope."

"Technically, there's no such thing as a _blue_ lake-"

Another voice. "I'm _upstairs_ and even I've never seen a blue lake before." _Upstairs…_ Wink. Wink.

Mustang spun around towards Riza, who looked somewhat alarmed at his… attentiveness. Seeing no hint from her, Mustang glanced about a different area of the room. Mustang sighed. "Jeez," he whispered to himself. After Mustang whacked his head with his palm, he saw that his central entourage has returned from exploring the two-story luxurious home.

"What?" he asked, trying to regain composure. "Don't tell me you guys are gonna gang up on me on with another one of your ridiculous anecdotes."

"Remind me to do that later," said Ed. "Besides that, there are only four rooms and there's still ten of us to make in those rooms."

"Call dibs on roomies. Do I look like a dorm accountant to you?"

"In some ways, yes."

A few people snickered while others rolled their eyes.

"And your point is, Ed?" Roy said, crossing his arms and looking like he could die of boredom any minute now.

"Well…" Ed glanced around looking unsure. Someone nudged Ed forward. "Well, who are you bunking with?"

Mustang didn't hesitate. "Havoc."

Havoc, the one way back in the crowd, raised his eyebrows and pointed to himself. Mustang gave him a look that said, 'Play along.'

"Then who's Hawkeye bunking with?"

"For the love of God!" Mustang yelled, nearly kicking over a side table and the (dusty) books on top of it. "Can we just leave this alone? You people are… just vultures- you know that? Do you guys want something to happen between us or what? Okay, yeah, you do?" Mustang rampaged, thinking from the top of his head, not waiting for the crowd to respond. "Here's some damned trivia for you crazy sons-of-bitches. Riza's pregnant! Happy? No? You're not? Then let me add to that. Okay… she's pregnant with _my_ child! Happy now? No? Okay… let's see… what else? Uh, what about… oh, I know! We've been married for seven years, four months, eighteen days, three hours, twenty-two minutes and-" Mustang stole a look at his watch to add effect, "thirty seven seconds. Anything else you want to know about? Oh, okay, then. Uh… let's see… Riza is carrying our fifth child. The others ones- three boys and one girl- are _somewhere_ over the _rainbow_ where skies are _blue_- in other words, they're somewhere in Drachma, orphans, selling fake cigars because we can't afford for them to live with their sumptuous biological father and mother- meaning _us_ for those of you who can't get your heads out of your asses." Mustang took a breath. "Anything else you want to know about? Yeah, really? Okay, did you guys know that-"

Hawkeye grabbed the man and put her hand over his mouth to stop the effective rant. She spun him around, hand still over his mouth, and said to him in a hushed volume, "What the hell are you doing?. If we want them to believe nothing is going on between us, we have to keep our heads level and down-to-earth. By getting pissed off at what they're accusing, we're just giving them the satisfaction of… denial."

Havoc joined the two. "Hope I'm not budding in," he whispered. "But she's right, Chief. Get off your rocker now and there's nothing… _in it for you_," he said, adding the last four words with emphasis through grit teeth. Riza raised an eyebrow at him. Jean just shrugged. "Got it, Chief?"

Mustang nodded, still silenced by the hand over his mouth.

"Besides," added Havoc. "It's only FullMetal. You know he's just teasing."

Mustang replied with a "Mmnrrrshh."

Riza removed her hand… and wiped it on Havoc's sleeve. The latter made a face.

"You're right. Let's get this settled." Mustang turned around and ruffled his hair back (which did nothing because it only flew forward again. "Yeah. Just excuse that outburst. Please. Crazy rants- a side-effect of the pills I take." Mustang held up an orange bottle that came from his inside jacket pocket.

"Sure. Let's say that," said the 'magical voice'. Wink wink.

"Well, where were we again?"

"Roommates."

"Oh yeah." Mustang scratched his head, eyes droopy as if suffering from major fatigue, which he probably was. "Okay, fine. Since nobody wants to create any controversy, then same-sex roomies. Two to a room." _Which makes no sense at all considering the others know there are only 4 rooms and 10 of us._

"Problem," Ross said. "There are three women in here… or maybe there are just _two_," she stole a glare at Hawkeye.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hawkeye roared.

"So much for calming down," Havoc sighed to himself, lighting a cigarette after Mustang gave the go-ahead.

"What do you think it means?"

Both women drew pistols simultaneously… so simultaneous, it scared the others into thinking this was all rehearsed.

"Shoot it!" tempted Riza. "Shoot it. C'mon shoot it! Shoot the fucking thing!"

"You shoot it first," says Ross, cocking her head to the side and twisting the pistol to be Gangsta-G-Homey-Dawg-Gal.

"Pull the damn trigger! Pull it! I dare you to."

"Fine then. Fine, I will, Miss Barracks Queen."

"You are going to regret saying that f-"

Mustang sighed, put his hand over Riza's mouth, lifted her in fireman's carry, and dragged her down one of several hallways connected to the sitting room. The entourage watched with curiosity as Roy disappeared. Roy opened a door, went inside, and came back out without a Riza Hawkeye anywhere on him. He closed the door, locked it **(A/N: who locks a door from the outside when the door is on the inside of a house? That was dumb for me to say…)** and returned to the living room or the den or the lounge or whatever room it was. He sat down in an armchair across from Havoc and said, "Fine. Since the women of this entourage are still bitching about whatever they were bitching on three long days ago, then, go ahead. Have a party. Go bunk and fuck with whomever you want, guys and gals, all right? Cuz I don't really give a rat's ass. Girl sleeps with a guy- who cares? Guy sleeps with a guy, okay- who cares?" Weird faces were exchanged. "Whatever, but you understand?"

Everyone nodded in fear of Mustang going on another verbal rampage.

"Good. We'll discuss this in the morning. Sleep in shifts. You may be on leave, but you're still security. Half of you are on fireguard duty, the other half sleep. That excludes the younger- _not_ the shorter- of the two Elric brothers and Miss Rockbell." Mustang turned around, waved everyone off, then stopped. He turned back around. "All the available rooms are on the second floor. Get a good night's sleep." He walked off muttering to himself, "Cuz I sure as hell won't."

0137; You Know… There…. Yeah… That Place

"C'mon Hayate, let's go," said Mustang, calling the dog half-heartedly because of his fatigue. Poor, poor Mustang. Stressed, fatigued, and in the core of his emotional-place, excited. He cracked his neck both ways before Black Hayate joined him his side. Mustang opened the door where he had carried off Hawkeye against her will… and climbed stairs. Yes, it was a door that led to a wooden, gradually spiraling staircase. The dog obediently dashed up the stairs before Mustang and waited at the top step, where coincidentally, there was another door waiting. Roy pulled out his keys and unlocked and went inside. There was about five feet in length before there was another door. What was with these doors? There was no need for keys on this side of the door, so he tried the knob.

Mustang hurriedly went in (and this was an actual room this time) as if there was a monster outside wanting to grab at his throat and savor the wonderful Mustang Meat. Closing the door and locking it, he sat himself against it and sighed. The shiba-looking dog had found his way to his owner and immediately jumped on the bed to console.

Mustang calmed and said, "You all right?"

"I feel like an idiot," Riza Hawkeye said, disparaging in her own self for once.

"C'mon, we all get a little hotheaded every now and then."

"Some a little more than others."

"Riza…"

There was a sidetable next to the door. On it were books for display (and reading if you were honestly _that_ bored) a little figurine of six guys raising an Amestrian flag over rubble (resembling the U.S. Marine Corps Statue from the Battle of Iwo Jima **(sry, couldn't resist)**) and a telephone. The telephone rang.

Mustang curiosly stretched his arm to reach for the phone, hoping the caller wasn't the monster. "Whaddyawant?"

"We need to talk," Havoc said through grit teeth. When Havoc has his teeth grit you know that something is wrong, especially with that tone.

Mustang stared at the phone, wondering how Havoc knew the number, nevertheless why he would call through a phone. Why not come knocking on the door? Or doors…? Assuming Havoc knew where Mustang went to crash for the night, though Mustang had lied through his teeth, agreeing that there were four rooms, although there were actually five. Not exactly the honesty policy needed to help protect Mr. CINC but it's better than getting caught in an affair and starting another Bill Clinton scandal.

Mustang cradled the phone and put it close to his mouth so he could whisper. "Can't it wait? I'm sorta busy."

Havoc said, "It can wait…"

"Thank God-"

"-If you want the _biting_ to wait, too."

Mustang scrambled the phone like an idiot. Hawkeye studied Roy's peculiarness. The Flame Alchemist gave a short, sweet smile before returning to the phone. "Listen, I would honestly love for us to discuss this right now, but… I… can't. Me and Riza are sorta… doing something and I cannot get away right now."

You have no idea how Havoc reacted to that, thinking in his… weird ways.

"Uh, sure," he said, clearing his throat. "When can we meet?"

"Soon as the sandman walks in. Who's your roomie?"

"Breda. He's on F.G. duty right now."

Mustang said, "All right. See you later."

"Have a good one, Chief."

"Yeah. I'll try." The phones were hung, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room. "Sorry, about that," Mustang apologized.

Sometime… That Night… Yeah.

"Hey, you with the face."

"Which one with the face?" muttered Mustang back.

"You."

"I like my face."

"I'm sure you do. Wake up."

"What? Why? No. I don't know want to." Mustang grogilly replied back, hugging what he thought was his pillow.

"Wake up."

"I said, 'I don't want to'. Are you deaf?"

"Just wake up!"

Roy reluctantly, yet forcefully, opened his eyes. Of course, it was dark. He was facing away from the man who was speaking to him, meaning he looked toward the window. And his arms were not wrapped around a pillow but around the waist of a beloved, sleeping sharpshooter. He felt how her breathing was calm and steady and how her chest gradually rose and fell. It was so peaceful.

And _he_ just had to ruin it.

"Chief?" the intruder cautiously started.

"Why did you wake me up?" Mustang whispered between grit teeth, glaring at the window, yet feeling relaxed as he felt his lover's breathing. (lawl) In seeing the intruder's hesitation, Roy continued. "Because since you woke me up, I will regret that I woke up to what must be of some importance."

Havoc bit his lip and his right arm rose. In his hand were papers. "I wasn't sure whether or not this would be considered important, but I believe that anything you have in mind regarding about the frat rule is really going to change your opinion."

"I know the purpose of the frat rule and it's subs."

"And?" Havoc leaned forward from the corner of the sidetable he was sitting from.

Mustang sighed and blew the bangs out of his eyes. "I… I don't know what to think of it."

"In that case-" Havoc held up the papers. "De te fabula narratur… and Riza," Jean handed the papers to him, the Chief still in bed and his potential regret was now an actual regret, and other than that, who knew the unsuccessful playboy-wannabe spoke, or at least, understood Latin?

"What is this?"

"Just read. Transmitted in from Eastern Command. Fuery caught it and printed it all out when I was on the phone with you earlier."

"Who's on duty now?"

"Fuery hit the feathers a couple minutes ago. Right now it's Bloch and Ed."

"You?"

"I'm supposed to be sleeping and I thought you'd come down so we could chat about this. But you didn't so I found you- behind two staircases, and a shitload of doors. They thought about giving the papers to Miss Attentive over there-" Havoc pointed his chin at the sleeping Riza- "but they couldn't get her, of course. So they ran to me- the SXO."

"Hah. Funny." Roy rolled his eyes as he scanned the report.

"I'm serious. They couldn't find Riza anywhere, since she's XO and all, so they ran to me and-"

Roy suddenly sat up. Riza had rolled onto her side and if she was awake, she'd be staring at Havoc and Roy's back. The movement went unnoticed. Roy put a hand up to his face and covered his eyes. "Jesus. I feel horrible. I feel so… so selfish. My God." Roy put the copy of the report down on a pillow.

"I thought so, Chief," said Havoc. "So what now?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Havoc."

Riza slowly opened one eye, which was all she needed. After hearing Roy and Jean's conversation for a period of time, the topic of discussion still wasn't clear.

"I don't know whether or not to call it off or just let it continue, then risk getting caught."

"Call it off?" Havoc whispered loudly. "Just how many people besides me are in on this?"

"I'm not sure about Alphonse, however, FullMetal is in on it. I know that for a fact."

"Wait, FullMetal? _He_ knows? _He_ _knows_ about BITE? How could you tell him?"

Riza's single eye wandered the room. Her eyes fell on white paper that lay right in front of her. She was tempted to grab the report and read it. Casually, she closed her eye and lifted her arm from under the comforter and tucked it under her pillow. Smooth.

She heard about this BITE thing earlier. And with that, she had no idea what it meant. Obviously, it had nothing to do with the affair she and Mustang were having, since it appears that just Mustang, Havoc, and somehow Edward knew about this little operation. If it had to do with the affair (which she regretfully calls it), then at least she and the rest of the entourage would be in on it. Riza Hawkeye had to figure out what this BITE is. In the novel _The Sum of All Fears_, the one she had just finished reading, one of the lines from a heated argument was, "They say the wife is always the last to know." She may not be the wife of Mustang, but the idea remains the same. She did not like being the last to know, if that's what she really was. It was almost unbearable for her. She even resorted to listening in on some of Mustang and Havoc's seemingly private conversations. Regardless, she learned nothing until now.

"What if she's awake?" Havoc said, noticing her sudden movements.

Roy stared at her. "I'm not entirely sure. This is Riza Hawkeye after all. She could play dead and fool a heart monitor if she wanted to. I just find it odd she barely made a movement after all this conversation. I'd be even more of an ass if she really is sleeping too." Roy stared at her fondly. "Just to be safe, maybe we should move out of the room."

"I agree, Chief. Better safe than shot."

"This isn't anything worth shooting at us for," Roy corrected. "Besides, I think she likes surprises." Roy kissed her forehead before leaving the room with the male lieutenant, who punched him and said, "Really nice, Chief. Riza loves riddles. If she's awake, she'll figure that one out as fast as Breda eats chicken."

Just to be safe, Riza first opened one eye when the footsteps slowly faded from outside the room. Then she carefully dragged the report, which Mustang and Havoc failed to retrieve, towards her. She switched on a penlight found conviently in the drawer of the sidetable next to her Beretta.

**(A/N: Blah, made up country. But it's overseas, so I had to do something. You'll understand later.)**

_1 June 17_

_Written by Nicholas Nimitz_

_On a routine patrol overseas approximately fifteen to twenty miles west of capital city Kairut, Ginoq- still on reconstruction from their revolutionary war- a squad containing 12 Amestrian soldiers- 11 male, 1 female- who were stationed at Kairut to uphold the peace, were ambushed and taken hostage by former Ginoq military general Aron Dweri and about ten unknown others nine days ago. In exchange for the hostages, Dweri wishes the murder of all Ginoq democratic leaders and the removal of democracy rule. If the murders do not take place, Dweri said, then all twelve hostages will meet a gradual, tortuous death. _

_The conditions found overly extreme by both countries, Amestris reacted and covertly deployed a recon team to study the guerillas movements and to witness hostage treatment, in addition to recovering information about terrain, weather, etc. They were to remain at least 100 meters from the rebel base and ordered not to engage in any action._

_However, when 25 year old Corporal Jameson Valdez took first glance of all 12 hostages from a distance, he reportedly "turned red and started hyperventilating", says teammate Specialist Bennet Collins. What Valdez saw was the female hostage, 24- year- old Private First Class Heather Rollins, being inappropriately stroked by several of the guerillas. Recovering, Valdez takes his weapon, an M24 rifle, and as repidly as he could with his bolt-action rifle, he fired point blank at Dweri. _

_"I tried to stop him, (of course), I did. But Valdez just didn't take that kind of (treatment), especially what Dweri had just done to Rollins… I understand what Valdez did… and why," says Collins. _

_Valdez's firing attracted the attention of the rebel faction. There seemed to be well over fifty of the rebels in the area. Valdez, Collins, and the hostages were in trouble. From down below at the rebel base, the renegades were scrambling to what seemed to be the armory, while simultaneously the hostages were dashing to where the firing was coming from. The rebels were quickly returning fire with stolen and blackmarketed equipment. A mortar round exploded less than ten feet from Valdez, the shrapnel wounding both legs. Collins had no other option but to drag Valdez as far as he could from the base. _

_Meanwhile, the malnourished, illtreated hostages were tired, hungry, and injured, but regardless, they wanted to get to a safe zone. Several of the hostages were scratched, bruised, and grazed. One of the hostages went down. Then two. Then three. The remaining seven, like Collins, had no other choice but to either drag or fireman carry their brothers-in-arms. _

_Collins and Valdez were trapped in a tree now and were signalling with flashlights to their companions their location and to either climb up the tree or to hide nearby. Collings radioed into the Command Control they needed extraction and backup. Fast. The request was approved. The backup and the extraction point was only an eighth of a mile away. And the darkness should help conceal them. All 14 of them were rescued._

_Coincidentally, the reason Valdez began to shoot was because he and Rollins were engaged in a secret affair for a significant amount of time, in spite of the fraternization policies- rules that are often overlooked because of the lack of offenders. He became angered and enraged and taking that anger out on the rebels, rather than waiting on Command Control to deploy the squads that were supposedly to be used to free the hostages and eliminate the rebel faction._

_In the skirmish alone (not through the abuse of the captors), seven were wounded with minor scrapes and cuts. Three were seriously injured with shrapnel. Two were dead on arrival to the Command Center - being Jameson Valdez and Heather Rollins, the couple in the affair._

_What started out as a rare, yet normal routine hostage rescue situation turned into the death of two affiliated in an affair due to the impulsive, yet concerned acts of one._

_Jesus_, Riza thought to herself. "Wow. That's… that's…" Riza heard something. It was barely a sound, but it was there. Quickly, but quietly she put the papers back the exact way she found them and tucked herself back in the sleeping position she had been in. There was another minute sound. _Gotta hand it to them_, Riza thought. _They at least _tried_ to be quiet to catch me in the act, but it wasn't good enough. _

The door opened and there was only one set of foosteps in the room, but two voices. Havoc was standing outside the door. "Looks like she really was sleeping," said Havoc, arm hanging in the doorway. "I still find it weird though."

"Yeah, well…" Roy said. "Good night, Havoc." Roy reached over the bed and stole the papers. "And here."

Havoc smirked. "All right then. Have a good night."

"Yeah."

**A/N: Long enough for the hiatus? Or is it too short? Well if it's the latter, then the next chapter is definitely longer… I think. Yeah. And I was so not about to post this. MY dad just got me so GODDAMN FUCKING P.O'D. Something or other about my frickin phone. Well it's not like I used it for anything anyways. **

**Oh and guess what? I decided to repost some old chapters from, like, when I was in the 6th grade so they actually meet my new writing standard. Andin chapter 1, under the 0931 thingamob, I realized I accidentally typed in something hilariously stupid. So before I edit that out (along the lines of _fkndgnoangoamaogmaomgma _etc.), you might want to get a look at the random gibberish lettering and LOL yourselves hard.**


	44. Camp David

**A/N: Jesus Christ, Oceana, what would I do without you? You people should thank this "Oceana" person because without her, this chapter would not exist. You are the best frickin person in the world, Oceana. For those of you who don't know, this Oceana person is practically my beta. I get her to read and somewhat edit some of my stuff. And a lot of that happens through e-mail attachments. Because I sent this to her, we have access to this extremely confidential document (j/k)... Yeah. A****nyways, mucho gracias, mi amiga. Or in German, "danke, meine Freunden" (is that how you spell it?)**

**Oh! And happy belated Royai Day guys! **

**Ch. 44**

**For You, Charlie-Delta May Be Called Camp David, But I Call It Calming Down**

The chief didn't get much sleep. He woke up hours after he and Havoc had that little chat last night. He lay there, in bed, staring at nothing, and thinking of nothing. His onyx eyes, normally full of life, seemed nearly lifeless, as his eyelids were half-drawn, animated only with unrealisable blinks. His bare hands were placed behind his head and his legs were drawn out, crossed at the ankles- the most casual position.

But there was never anything casual about Mustang. Wild and untamed, like the horse, his moves were unpredictable. Lazy one second and energetically determined the next. Grief-stricken and a moment later, a rebel with a justified cause; loud in arguments, sincere with intimacy; impulsive on the go, subdued in strategy; hard on enemies, soft on companions; and the most incomprehensible of all was this: his heart was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the sheets. His pocket watch was left open from the night before and sat staring at him from the side table. The second hand moved quickly with its constant _ticks _and _tocks_, mocking Mustang in the most trivial of ways. The time read 0614. That would be normal time for most of the grunts at HQ to be in their offices. Or for the new recruits, the first person in line at the mess hall would be on his way with his tray to a table to have his first meal of the day. Or for junior grade infantry officers, drill had already begun. 0614.

But this wasn't HQ. True, it resembled a kind of Camp David to many of the entourage, but this was nowhere near it. If this were Camp David or HQ then everyone would be up, tying his or her shoelaces, and getting ready to take a four and a half mile jog, considering the humid weather outside. But it wasn't. Everyone was asleep. Taking in involuntary breaths- inhaling- and relaxing- exhaling. Some were curled on their sides while others were flat on their tummies or straight on their backs, as Mustang was right now.

The second hand made another _tick_ and the minute hand gave a _tock_. 0615. Time moves slowly when you're doing nothing. But when action is involved, time goes by fast. Roy lifted his head just a little and turned to glance at Riza. He smiled.

It seemed as if God (assuming there was God, but then again, how else could anyone explain Maes Hughes, the apparition?) wanted the clock to stop at 06:15:09. The sun's rays streamed through the windowpane past the sheets and landing on Riza Hawkeye, illuminating her as a whole. She nearly looked angelic, though Roy Mustang would have thought she was that exactly. Her hair, unrestrained, looked of pure gold. The sheets were wrapped around her tightly, her curves showing nicely. Mustang gazed at her. And gazed. And gazed. He continued doing so.

0829; Nimitz

Nimitz peaked out from the attic of a house he had rented. This was the norm for him- wake up, get showered, and look out the attic window in the general direction of the Hughes' Vacation Home. No more than twenty-five people should know that Maes Hughes' will had entitled Roy Mustang to his safe house. Even fewer knew that this was where Mustang had decided to camp for the next three weeks or so. Navy never met Hughes personally; however, his wife was a former soldier… or paper-pusher and worked under Hughes in the Investigations Department.

Startled as he was drying his moist hair with a towel, he found a pair of binoculars lying conveniently on the window ledge and brought them up to his eyes. "Well, well, well," he muttered to himself. A van-like the vehicle was pulled up to the curb of the residence. "Looks like he's here. And-"

0830; Unknown Location

"Judging by the looks of things, he has people with him." Maven dropped his arm to his side. "Jeez, do things have to be that easy? Couldn't they at least have given me a challenge?" The had-been expelled cadet flailed toward his companions. The companions shrugged. "I mean, if you're gonna keep a fogy's vacation secret, at least make it look like he has no security. Since there is a van, which very few people own, we can at least conclude there are multiple agents with him. Until we can confirm exactly how many there are, then we won't have much of a force. I can easily take down two men, four at the most via hand-to-hand. But anymore and I could probably just barely get by, considering the fact that Mustang's escort should know martial arts."

One of his henchmen put a hand to his chin. "And if we go in with full numbers and it turns out that they can counter us, we wouldn't have anyone else to rely on." The henchman turned to a fellow henchman. "Cobe."

"Yeah," replied a teen kid.

"Kids your age like cars. I want you to walk down the street, stop, and look amazed by it."

"But it's a _van_."

"Just do it, Cobe."

0834; Park, ¼ Mile Off Control

"I work hard," Roy persisted. "I mean, what other way is there to transform the state into a democracy and stay with the woman I love?" Riza stayed quiet and continued to jog abreast of him. "I mean it, you know," he continued. Roy exhaled. Same old Riza Hawkeye.

The park they were jogging through was your average park. It was vast and covered well over a mile and a half of the suburban resort. The lawns so green, you'd wonder why there weren't any garden gnomes nearby. There was a lake- made entirely by nature alone- and fishers would sit on the banks of it, along as on the river that cut through southeast Amestris. There were apple orchards and with a small fee, one would be able to pick right off the trees. The park even had a fruit stand where locals and tourists alike would come and savor the handpicked goods. Over by the lake, there were barbecue pits and picnic tables underneath a veranda made of oak and maple wood. There were recreation centers everywhere. Pools, tennis courts, and even a 6-par golf course, which was currently being constructed, were only among few of those centers. Children were ubiquitous, running wildly and cutting Roy and Riza from their jog more than once. Playgrounds were to blame. And of course, there was the trail that circled the park.

"Hey, um, Riza," Roy started. "Did you hear about what happened in Ginoq?"

"If I had to guess," Hawkeye started, still pumping her legs, "I'd say that there was another one of those reckless attempts to siege control of their still weakened country- be it by the enraged who lost the revolution, or another country striving to achieve world domination by first dictating the weaker nations."

"Smart guess, but not exactly what I had in mind," commented Roy. "Maybe we should rest awhile." Conveniently, the fruit stand was just a few meters in front of them if they strayed off the trail. They wordlessly slowed and made their way to the fruit stand.

Mustang bought himself and Riza a fruit salad with a smoothie to down it. "Those guys had better be awake by the time we're back there, otherwise they're going to be in for a long disquisition about the art of entourage," Roy joked, remembering that before he found Riza on the doorstop, tying her sneakers' laces and agreeing to jog with her, the whole half-estate had been eerily silent.

"You said you had something to tell me about Ginoq," Riza reminded.

Roy lay back in his chair. "If you're eager, then, all right."

0839; Control

"Chief," Havoc said sitting on the topmost stair of the topmost staircase. "C'mon, wake up," he pestered, knocking continuously. Silence. "Come _on_, Chief! Get up or I'll get you up myself. Don't make me walk in there, Chief. You know you don't want me walking in on you, right? _Right_?" Still silence. Jean groaned once more.

"_Roy_!" he yelled, which he almost never did call Mustang by his first name. "_Now_! You're starting to piss me off, you know? Roy, this isn't funny." Sigh. _Why is it always me? _Havoc tried the knob. "Dammit, open the door at least. Put your luxurious self in my shoes for once." Still silence. And that worried Jean Havoc.

"Sir?" he asked once more, in a softer voice. Havoc exhaled loudly and began going down the numerous staircases and doors. He rammed his head straight into door 2, emitting a loud swear from his mouth, butr continued to go down the stairs.

Fuery was in the kitchen. Havoc nearly slipped and cracked his head open on the tiled floor as he rounded the corner and panted, "Sarge, have you seen Mustang or Hawkeye?"

The first sarge, confused, answered, "No. Didn't you go just now to get Mustang awake? And Hawkeye… wherever they are?"

Havoc was staring beyond Fuery's head and ignoring what the sergeant had to say. There was the key rack and a set of custodial keys- probably left from the housekeeper. Havoc lunged for them and made his way back up to Mustang's room again. After fidgeting with the many keys he opened the door.

"Hey!" Jean started as turned the knob. "This joke went too far guys. You had me seriously worried and-"

The room was empty. Even Black Hayate wasn't in the room.

"Shit."

0852; The Park

Riza looked indifferent, yet still shocked. "Well, that only gives all the more reason to reinforce the frat rule. It has been theorized that the rule is to disallow affection between comrades, subordinates, and superiors in fear that fraternization may potentially cause irrational decisions among one's own self or the others, but now, this story has just proven that theory. As far as I'm concerned, this is the first official breach of the frat policy under the title of… of romance. Not only that, but-"

"Riza." Roy stared at her. "Do you understand what this means?" he asked, dead serious. In a logical sense, yes, Riza Hawkeye did understand what this occurrence meant; however, in the romantic sense, no. She had absolutely no idea what Roy Mustang was talking about. She kept silent.

Roy sighed and laid back. "In Ginoq, the Amestrian officers are demanding a… a firmer grip on what goes on with who. Of course, during peacetime there's nothing much to do except check in, do whatever work you've been assigned, and check out- so might as well make the best of an enlistment or a career as best as you can with your newfound friends, also known as your battle buddies. Those are exceptions. But what happened in Ginoq seemed to spark a match, especially following our own apparent 'fraternization'.

"What I'm saying," he began to conclude, "is that we should probably lay low for awhile. And watch our backs. I wouldn't be surprised if someone from ASO is tailing us right now."

In fact, Mustang was correct. Someone was tailing the both him and Hawkeye, but he was not an agent from the Special Ops Bureau in District Hill of Central City. No, this man was nowhere near that kind of authorization.

Notepad and pen out, Nimitz sat at the table next to Mustang and Hawkeye, lazily chewing on his cantaloupe. He grips the pen and starts jotting. _6 June_ _–__ At approximately 0900 of this morning, CINC Roy Mustang, 30, and his chief aid-de-camp Riza Hawkeye, age unknown, are eating fruit salads and sipping fruit smoothies. They appear to have gone for a jog or some other fitness exercise before arriving at the fruit salad. A black and white dog has accompanied them. Mustang sparks conversation, looking evidently serious and speaking in an almost hushed tone. The words fraternization, the Republic of Ginoq, and variations of the word __'__friend__'__ and __'__colleague__'__ are most noticeable. I__'__ve been led to believe they are discussing the unfortunate event that occurred a few months earlier. _

_Things To Consider:_

_-Mustang__'__s keen interest in fraternization, considering his reputation and the offset scandal, which happened weeks ago._

_-The given relationship between himself and Hawkeye_

_-Replay events that incited during his private interview before the leave_

_-Gather information on Hawkeye_

_-Determine the beings of Mustang__'__s entourage (note: there is a chance Mustang__'__s entourage consists of his simple team, if so, this might be another scandal, involving an unprecedented affair)_

"Maybe I'll go ahead and order a cantaloupe smoothie," Nimitz says to himself. He gets up and goes.

Riza's eyes follow his profile until she can't keep his visual without moving her head. "Nicholas Nimitz- Navy," she mutters, her eyes still rolled in his direction.

"What?" says Roy, nearly panicking, in belief that Riza had another eye somewhere and saw him feeding Hayate a piece of watermelon.

"That man," she said, "is the journalist who requested and received an interview from you the day before leave began."

Mustang tilted his head towards the man in the cream-colored button-up and brown cargo vest. The neatly combed hair he remembered was now unkempt to a Havoc look-a-like, minus the blonde bangs. "You're right," he agreed. "That's him. But what's he doing here?"

"If I had to take an educated guess, I'd say he's more interested in you than the interview he intended for."

"How so?"

Riza twirled her plastic fork. "Well, during the interview, I recall that he seemed to be interested in the claimed 'affair' that we had-"

"Although, we both know there is nothing," Mustang said in all seriousness; however, between him and Hawkeye, it was just a little precaution.

"Right. In fact," Hawkeye continued, "Nimitz slowly brought up the topic with extreme caution and used the most subtle of hints and traps. He hoped for you to take that trap and meddle with it until you, without realization, brought the topic up yourself. And as a journalist, he has every right to question anything he feels you are up to discussing, and since you brought the 'us' up, he assumed you wanted to be questioned on it. And he gladly took that invitation and ran home with the info you gave him. Except…"

"Except?"

"Except for the fact that before you stated anything about us, you called what was about to be said to be 'off the record'."

"Thank God," Mustang said, relaxing. "I'll have to thank Havoc for that one. He's the one who told me that if anything went backcountry, to use that term."

**A/N: Sigh, guys. Decided to end this chapter early****…**** if you think this is short, compared to everything else****…**** But, yeah. It is pretty much shorter. Just ending early. But maybe you guys deserve more chapters... I need to get those other chapters guys.... sigh.**


	45. You Know A Prison Is Bad When

**A/N: You know what happens when you're really insecure about your writing and thus leave all your chapters and fanfiction content onto a single 4 inch long flash drive? You lose it. Yes, I lost my flash drive which is why I haven't updated in several months now. Yeah, crappy excuse- it's true, but it's still an excuse. It's my fault for losing it. How gay. Anyways, I'm on holiday break writing this so yay. So now I'm improvising on what the initial chapter 45 was… and… yeah. **

**Oh and Camp David and Tahiti are both the same place, just to clear it up. So I'll be switching the usage between them depending on who's speaking and the issue being discussed. Tahiti is the code for Camp David, even though Camp David is a code in itself, yet because it's so "widely known" if carefully studied upon, I decided to give it a second term.**

**Hardcore thanks to Oceana again. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Does anybody like… own the "disclaimer"? Cuz seriously, if no one owns this thingy, I might as well claim the disclaimer for myself, and having had claimed it, I will eat it and it's children so that the disclaimer were no longer to exist. Unfortunately, owning the disclaimer is like owning the internet- impossible.**

**Ch. 45**

**You Know A Prison Is Bad When All The Jailers Leave The Prison Unguarded For An Hour**

Graham and Jacoby Whitcomb stood in the Investigations Department early this summer morning waiting intently for Warrant Officer Falman to present them with a mission. As Falman was digging through a file cabinet looking for an appropriate and rather recent mission to bestow upon the MPs, a runner was running around the floor, trying to locate the officer.

"How do you think Mustang and them are doing over in 'Tahiti'?" Graham asked, attempting to make some small talk. He had been dismissed from the hospital literally half an hour after Mustang's entourage reportedly departed to Camp David/Tahiti.

Whitcomb shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Hope they're having fun. And I hope it's much cooler over there for their sake, too." The MP emphasized the heat by tugging at his undershirt collar. His and Graham's jackets were both unbuttoned and Falman's had his draped over his office chair.

"Actually," Falman said as he removed two folders from the cabinet, debating upon which to assign to the two-man team. "Out in the east, especially where they're located, has had much more activity regarding heat waves during this time of year for the past few years or so."

Whitcomb made a sour face. "Well, that… sucks."

Just then the runner turned into Falman's office cubicle and handed him a new folder. "From the detention facility, sir. New case- just reported about an hour ago." Falman dismissed the runner and took a peek inside the folder. His brows furrowed and he gasped. "No way…" he said. Quickly, he turned to his phone and frantically began dialing a series of numbers.

While the line rang, Falman opened the folder full spread on his desk and motioned for the two MPs to come closer and study the contents of the folder. They understood this was their new task- and by no means an easy one.

"Get me Mustang right now!" Falman yelled into the phone.

0900; One Block From Camp David

Lansen stood on the receiving end of Falman's call. He recognized the familiar voice as the officer's but under strict orders from the general, was unable to take the call and without first giving his call sign and having Falman return the call sign and thus ordered to play dumb. Heck, Lansen even did it with an accent.

"Uh, I thinks you gots da wrong numbuh, suh."

"Just get me Mustang."

"Mmm, I dun know who dis Mustang-character you talkin' 'bout is, suh. So's I'ma hang up on ya now."

"Lansen! Get me Mustang right this instant."

Lansen pulled the phone from his ear and sighed loudly. He cut his lie and accent short. "Constantine. Now return the call sign, sir," he spoke calmly.

Falman was going crazy right about now. "_Divide et impera_!" he shouted.

"Thank you, sir, I'll patch you through to his bunker."

Falman twitched. "You mean he's not with _you_?!"

Lansen jerked and dropped the phone, his walkie-talkie, and managed to knock off all the folders containing some kind of paperwork off the desk. He cursed. "Officer Falman, can you please calm down for a second. I'm trying to patch you through to him."

As if some higher being ordered it, Havoc burst into the small residence housing Lansen, Zunis, and Selim, and looked around frenzied. Lansen, startled again, dropped the phone and walkie-talkie. Havoc spotted Lansen seated at the desk in the back corner of the living room and quickly marched toward him.

"Where's Mustang and Hawkeye? Have you seen them? Do you know where they are?" Havoc questioned.

Lansen's face revealed confusion. "Um… uh, what do you mean, Lieutenant? What's going on? Aren't they supposed to be at Camp David with you?"

Havoc nodded. "I can't find them. We've searched the entire property. I don't know where they are. Even Hayate's gone missing." He sat down in a spare chair as Zunis came from around the corner, fresh from a shower and wearing civvies. Apparently he overheard the entire conversation as his eyes were wide and mouth agape. Young Selim emerged from behind his adoptive father, looking fully rested and optimistic as a child should.

"Good morning, everyone," the child said cheerfully. His contrasting mood with the adults and the tense air surrounding the area caused the boy to quickly determine what was wrong.

"Did I just hear that right?" Falman spoke from the phone. Everyone turned to look at the object laying on the floor. "Please tell me you guys did not lose Mustang and Hawkeye." He was surprisingly calm, given his previous hysterical state.

Havoc picked up the phone. "Yeah… I think we-"

A loud noise began to erupt from Havoc's belt. "Hey, _hey_! They're back! Havoc they're back!" Edward yelled, the transmissions coming from the walkie-talkies. Everyone in the Point House began to look out the window that faced Mustang's property. Surely, a dark-haired man, a blonde woman, and a dog were coolly walking toward the side door of the estate.

"I'm going to blow a steady stream of cigarette smoke in their pretty little faces," Havoc threatened. "Falman, give us a second. You need to talk to Mustang, right?"

"Yeah. Better hurry up, Lieutenant. It's quite urgent."

"Mmhm, I'll patch you through to him after I kill 'em." He added a playful chuckle and told him to stay on the line as he madly dashed toward the estate.

0908; Camp David

"Oh looky there," Roy said, smiling like an idiot. "They're all awake." He began counting heads from the window. The pair of them stood their outside the estate, not yet entering it. Roy blinked. "Hey, I think I missed Havoc."

Riza rolled her eyes and Roy smirked again. "All right, let's go inside."

Upon arrival, everyone stopped and stared at the couple as if expecting something. "Well, good to see you guys are all actually awake." He said this with as much enthusiasm as possible to insult their ability as guards. "I don't know _why_ I didn't just hire my ASO staff."

Edward stomped up to him. "I can't believe you!" he yelled. "Can you guys believe the nerve of this guy?" he yelled to everyone else. "We were worried sick about where you guys went! We actually thought you were kidnapped because both you _and _Hawkeye disappeared! So either you guys went out and got drunk or someone obtained some kinda intel and took you guys hostage."

Roy, who sat now at the breakfast nook with a bottle of water alongside Riza, looked shocked. Edward's rant seemed genuine and real. But Roy being Roy, he only sighed, another smirk visible on his face revealing Roy was not angry at Ed or his rant, but rather satisfied and content. Feeling as though he needed to explain himself, Roy stood up and began speaking. "All right, Hawkeye and I decided to go for a jog around the park. That's all. We realized no one was on guard, so by going out for a while, I thought you guys would learn your lesson."

Ed quickly retorted, "That's not fair though! Shifts are three-hour shifts from eleven to two and two to five. You can't extend that either, since military records both say we are on leave and playing castle for you, you can't make us work into overtime."

"It doesn't matter either way, Edward," Breda started. "We all get three hour night shifts no matter what and three people must be assisting the general at all times. One of them will always be Hawkeye. So given that there are only 6 of us- excluding Lansen and Zunis cuz they're in their own little world- we don't have to work every day besides sitting up for three hours. And Lansen and Zunis cover a graveyard shift also. So basically, whoever isn't working that day, gets the graveyard shift."

"That doesn't solve the problem where no one is awake between five and seven."

"Why don't we all just go to bed later?" Bloch suggested.

"Two hours later? That will _not_ work."

It was then that Havoc crashed through the front door and stumbled through to the back of the estate. At the same time, the phone in the house began to ring. Kain Fuery dashed upstairs where he had installed a device that recorded everything and traced and identified the location of the caller.

"Answer the phone, Mustang," Havoc panted. From the walkie-talkies most of the soldiers carried, Fuery's voice crackled an "okay, you're good to go".

Mustang answered the phone. "It's Falman," Havoc breathed. Mustang nodded. "What's going on?"

"A guy named Maven Ainsley escaped from the detention center. It is believed that he's after you."

As soon as those words escaped from Falman's mouth, Roy knew this was going to be bad. He put his free hand to his head and exhaled loudly. He was then given details that Maven escaped most likely during his disquisition for the leave, when everyone abandoned their posts. The jailers assumed they were free to leave as well, having believed that their East City replacements were already on the grounds and making way to the detention center. Exact details of how he escaped were unsure of at the moment. Also in his jail cell were a calendar that encircled the 3-week leave, a newspaper with an interview from Mustang, a crudely shaped knife, several papers regarding the leave which were believed to be genuine, and a yearbook from some military academy a couple of years back.

"I got Whitcomb, Graham, a few other MPs, and 3 bloodhounds hot on the guys' trail. So far he's heading east. And it's staying constant by the looks of it. General," Falman said. "We did a little digging on this guy and there's some stuff you wouldn't believe that's in here. His criminal record in massive and get this- he even has a military record. Went to, uh, this military academy here in East City six years back." Roy's eyes widened at that.

_A military academy in East City… six years back…_ Roy shook his head. _No way. That can't be. It has to be another academy or something_.

Falman continued, "Also, he, uh, appears to be totally immersed in you and Hawkeye. It's believed that you are his primary target and Hawkeye as his secondary only due to the fact that she's your bodyguard. We have some strong evidence to prove it."

"I think you have it reversed," Roy muttered in all seriousness.

"What, sir?"

"I'm not the primary target." Roy turned to look at Riza who was already staring back at him. Everything that happened with Maven started first with Riza. Roy first encountered Maven at his state alchemy exam- the same day he met Riza Hawkeye. Then the time when Maven blew their cars up, Riza was there. _But what about the train incident?_ Roy asked himself.

"Falman, do you have any other important information for me?"

"There's plenty of evidence that I believe you need to go over- specifically on him targeting you and Hawkeye. I'm wiring it through to Fuery right now. Other than that, everything is riding on the MPs."

"Call back here in an hour. Thank you very much, Officer Falman."

"No problem, sir. It's my job."

Mustang hung up the phone and everyone eyed him curiously as Fuery began descending the stairs, knowing an announcement was coming. Mustang sighed. "Officer Falman has informed me that we are likely to be held under attack. A fugitive going by Maven is after myself and another person in this group. I know from experience that this guy is good. But not great. He's intelligent and a pretty cocky character. The fact that he is believed to be solo does not make it easier. In fact, we don't even know if he is solo. It is likely that he's working with an organization, given that he knows as much as he does and there's no way he could be doing this on his own. I want everyone to be alert and on their best guard until this storm has passed.

"FullMetal and Alphonse- I want you two create a large perimeter that has this house as it's center point and also contains Captain Zunis's property. Mark the perimeter- make it subtle, but still obvious to us that it is the perimeter. The perimeter may include other houses that have been positively identified as either empty or registered as a citizen of this city. Go to Lansen for a copy of a list of those. Fuery, Falman, Bloch, and Ross- I want the cars and both houses checked for bugs and anything suspicious. Breda, you and Lansen will go and investigate all the people who live inside the perimeter the Elrics are creating. Go disguised as federal agents who are investigating an identity theft crisis that has been occurring frequently in the area- but don't tell anyone that unless they absolutely insist. Just say you're on a confidential mission and you have government permission- show them your IDs, don't let them stare at it."

By now, the estate had many people scrambling around. Roy blinked at the mess he created. "I think… I think that's everyone. Captain Zunis will hold down the fort over there. Havoc, you'll stay here and man the radios… a simple task. You can do that, right?" Havoc nodded and ran upstairs to the attic.

"Sir," Hawkeye said, a little dazed from the sudden ordeal. "What do you want me to do?"

Roy closed his eyes as he turned towards Riza. He sighed. "I want you to tell me everything you know… _everything_… about Maven."

Riza closed her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. As unfortunate and concurrent as it was, she couldn't keep holding back who this insane man was. Roy saw her uneasiness as well as the chaos that had virtually materialized throughout the estate and said, "All right. Follow me. We'll go somewhere else to talk."

Roy led her through back toward the master bedroom and shut the door. "Okay. I know you know him and I know you're not going to lie. So go on. Start from wherever you feel like it."

Riza looked up, then down. Both sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other. "Alright so, the first time you met him was several years ago. I want to say along the year of 1904 when you and I first met. I was getting ready to enlist but Fuhrer Bradley as well as my grandfather strongly urged that I enroll into the ROTC even though I lacked prior military knowledge such as that of going to military academies throughout high school, et cetera et cetera. I did enroll into the ROTC as you know and that's where I encountered Maven. And not as an enemy.

"He didn't enroll into the ROTC as a "Maven" by first, last, or middle name. His full name was Sylvaughn Marcus Alucard. But I still knew him for who he was. Believe it or not, he was the son of the man who murdered my father." Roy blinked. It was the first time she ever spoke about family other than Grumman. Riza, not wanting to linger on that topic continued speaking about Maven. "But he, as I knew him from my childhood, was never a violent person. He was a nice kid. Lived a few blocks from where I lived. He ran away from home one day and I never heard from him again.

"That is until the day he stole your gloves the day of your exam. I didn't really think anything of it except that he changed. He looked like he needed help, but what could I do? So then when I went into the ROTC and met up with him again… he was like a totally different person. Like the old Sylvaughn that I used to play with before he ran away. He was in the same company as me and everyone liked him. He was a great leader, broke record times and shots. One of our drill sergeants called him the ideal officer."

Roy smirked. "I spy a hint of jealousy," he said.

Riza faintly smiled back. "We were competitors. He'd break my swimming record; I'd break his shooting distance record. He'd beat my relay run; I'd beat his score in hiding in the ghillie. But everyone knew it was just a friendly rivalry. Nothing was serious- no harm ever done. We'd both be praised by our sergeants and envied by our peers. That's that."

Roy nodded. "But…?"

"But one day," Riza sighed, "something… terrible happened." Roy nodded again. "It was raining and Sylvaughn and I just so happened to be out in the field playing Hidden. Just for fun. We started at opposite ends of the field. First one to find the other wins. That simple. No one was around except Havoc and a few of his buddies having a smoke around the gate of the field."

Roy nodded aware that she and Havoc were both in the same ROTC company.

"Havoc didn't really know Maven... er, Sylvaughn. But he heard about our so called 'legendary rivalry'. So he decided to check out our little contest. Anyways," Riza continued. "It wasn't before long the drizzle turned into a downpour. It was raining so hard everything under the poncho beneath my ghillie was starting to get soaked. I had to frequently wipe my goggles- I could barely make out the blur of my paintball gun. I was ready to call it quits. So I pulled out the white flag and over the clamor of the rain, yelled, 'I surrender'." I was about ready to get up when…" Riza began doing an awkward chuckle. Quite honestly, it worried Roy. "Hah… hahaha. My leg was caught under the root of this tree that I just crawled from. It was stuck. I couldn't get out. While I focused on getting my leg free from the root, I heard footsteps running toward me and I said, 'Okay Alucard, you won this time. Now help me get out from'…" Riza went silent. Then continued, "Here. And then I felt something sharp and painful hit me."

Roy's eyes widened and a scowl gradually began to form.

Riza kept her eyes downcast and continued speaking, not knowing of the anger Roy felt at the moment. "It just stung really badly. And then I, uh, I thought I heard Havoc and a few others yelling. I felt another sharp pain in a different area this time. And then… I couldn't really feel anything at all. Like I was paralyzed even though I knew I wasn't. I heard more footsteps and I saw Havoc tackle him. Havoc's friends came and went for Sylvaughn just as Havoc went for me. He looked really shocked and confused. Everything happened so fast. At first, I really didn't understand what was going on. What was that pain, why couldn't I feel anything at all, why did my perception move so slow, why did everything look so blurry?

"And then Havoc lifted my head up and…" Riza stopped short and began recalling exactly what happened…

Year 1906; 1539; East City Military ROTC Academy; An Untouched Field

"Riza? Riza? Can you hear me? Look at me. Look me at." Riza glanced up and saw Havoc. He looked scared, his eyes wide, harboring fear and surprise. "You'll…. You'll be fine, don't worry. You'll be fine." Havoc wildly began to look at Riza and her wounds. Riza groggily started to look around. There was a bloodied GI knife to her right and as she strained to move some more, she realized her foot was still caught under the tree root and lying prone trying to untangle herself wasn't the easiest challenge.

"Riza! Stop it! Stop. Don't move. Stop moving!" Havoc took both his hands and pinned her down with her back on the floor and her facing up at the raining sky. However in doing so, he had unintentionally caused for Riza's ankle to twist and snap. Riza heard the sound but did not react to it. She couldn't feel anything. It was then that her leg began convulsing, only restraining itself because of the tree root. Another pain shot up from her leg, which both held the sprained ankle and a stab, and Riza bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming.

Havoc removed one of his hands from Riza, as he had been putting pressure on her wounds, and lifted it to wipe the rain from his face. He had smeared Riza's blood onto his hand and over his face. Havoc then realized a wide-eyed, shocked Riza Hawkeye was looking up at him and the blood all over his face. Slowly, Riza craned her neck to look down at herself. She was bleeding. Two stabs were gushing blood from her abdomen and another wound engraved itself into her leg. She did not even comprehend the fact that she had been stabbed thrice.

"Riza. Riza! Don't look at it. It'll only make things worse," Havoc yelled, accidentally slamming her head down to moist, soggy dirt. He and another were trying their best to apply pressure to her wounds to stop the blood loss. "Did somebody run to get an officer?!" Havoc yelled. "We need someone and a medic down here right now, dammit!" Havoc began tearing at Riza's ghillie suit, conveniently using the bloodied knife until the burlap and leaves were no longer a hindrance. Havoc and his friend, Zunis, both removed their jackets- Zunis wrapped his jacket around Riza's leg and Havoc used his to wield as much pressure possible on Riza's other two wounds. Suddenly Riza's eyelids grew heavy and she couldn't help in keeping them open. "Riza… Riza! Stay with me now!" Havoc yelled. "Keep your eyes open, Riza." Riza stared back at Havoc blankly as he continued yelling over the downpour. "Don't worry we got some medics coming. You're good. Don't worry."

A team of medics quickly arrived on seen along with two officers and Riza's sergeant. The medics pushed Havoc and Zunis aside and began tending to her wounds as best as possible before shipping her out to the infirmary- which ironically, was on the other side of the campus.

Present Day and Time; Camp David

Riza sighed. "I woke up in the infirmary, stitched up and my ankle wrapped in bandages. Havoc and a couple officers cleared up what had happened to me and I was sent a subpoena to a court martial as the victim. After that I never heard from Sylvaughn Marcus Alucard again… Just a guy named Maven. That's it."

There was a brief silence for a moment as Roy clenched his teeth and Riza began to feel guilty for not exactly telling Roy everything he needed to know. "Roy… I'm sorry."

Roy looked up surprised. "Riza, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I should've let you know earlier."

Roy sighed. "Come here." He embraced Riza and said, "I had no idea this happened." Riza's head rested on Roy's chest. He gripped her tighter. _I'll kill that bastard,_ he thought._ I'll kill him._

1137; Camp David

"All right, Mustang," Edward said. "I finished your perimeter and I did a scale drawing of it." He handed the paper to Mustang. "The star's this place and the red dot is the captain's. All the other small black dots are the houses in the area I made the perimeter rectangular because circles are a bitch and even though they look pretty, no one wants to deal with a circle as a perimeter. The dimensions of the perimeter are one and a half miles and three-quarters of mile. The drawing is in quarter-inch, by the way." Edward motioned with his fingers which stuff represented the images he was describing.

"I waited for Breda and Lansen to finish their part of the job before going ahead and creating the perimeter with Al. I didn't want to create anything irregularly shaped to screw everyone up, so I made it constant. I know it killed some time, but I think it's worth it." Roy nodded as Ed put his hands casually into his pockets. "Oh, and I marked the perimeter with little green flags every 10 feet or so, so it should be easy to spot."

Roy smiled. "Thank you, Edward. I appreciate it. You too, Alphonse. You guys really outdid yourselves this time- and believe it or not,I'm not being sarcastic." Edward stood with his eyes wide and somewhat surprised Mustang complimented him. "Really, you two, I'm impressed." Al smiled. Roy removed his reading glasses, having previous been engulfed in work before the Elrics disrupted him, and said, "If you boys will excuse me, I will hand these to Fuery so he can make copies and distribute them to everyone." Roy was about ready to get up when Ed suddenly interrupted him.

"Hey, uh, I can see you're kinda busy at the moment, so," Ed rocked his heels back and forth. "Do you want me to run these down to Fuery for you?" Ed proposed, pointing at the scale drawing Roy was holding.

Roy, confused, raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, uh… sure Edward. Thank you."

"No problem, Five Star." Ed exited, bewildered and somewhat lost.

"Brother," Al started. "What… is going on?"

Ed shook his head. "I thought Mustang would appreciate it with all the work he's got, not to mention the whole Maven ordeal, and I just thought I should, you know, ease him out a bit."

"…Ease him out of… what?"

"You know all that stress that's piled on him. Cuz not to mention work and junk, but he's still got that ring on him, right?"

It was then that Al's jaw defied all physical laws and hit the floor. "_Brother_!!!" he loudly whispered. "You can't just talk about that out loud… and in the open."

"Oh puh-leez, Al. Everyone knows they're still dating. Though they try hard to hide it, we all know they're as close as peas and carrots in a bowl of mash potatoes covered in gravy." Al made another face at the analogy and looked around as they walked up the stairs and merged into one of the hallways. They dropped off the drawing to Fuery, and went back downstairs and out the back door toward the lake.

"Brother," Al started. "You think Mustang's going to propose to Lieutenant Hawkeye… here?"

Ed's eyes went up to the sky. "Maybe not here-_here_ by this lake and all- it's kinda cheesy if you ask me, but sometime during the leave."

" What makes you think that?"

"What makes you _not_?" Ed asked. "I mean, don't you remember that conversation we had with Mustang that one time about a year back when-" Ed blinked. Al wasn't there. Al wasn't there when Roy revealed he intended- strongly intended- to marry Riza Hawkeye. Al knew of the ring- that was certain, but not Mustang's aims. Al looked at him curiously. "Uh, nevermind. You weren't there." Ed began a sort of awkward chuckle. "Hey, I'll race you to that side of the lake."

1142; Nimitz' Residence

Lansen made a face as they crossed the street. "Aww," he said, pouting as if he were still a little kid. "They all finished their tasks and are playing in the lake." Breda turned to look back at Mustang's estate and was immediately greeted with the sun reflecting off the lake's water. Even before Lansen had pointed it out, the cheerful noises of adults yelling and swimming were ever present as he and the specialist did their best to end the task Mustang assigned them.

"Don't worry, Lansen," Breda said. "One last house to go and you can show off your diving marks all you want."

Disguised as typical civilians who were disguised as federal agents, the two soldiers approached the house and Breda knocked. It took several more knocks before a man answered the door. A camera strapped to his neck and hair unkempt. He blinked.

"Good afternoon, sir," Breda said. "We're with the government and before we say anything more we'd like to see some I.D. and the title deed to this lot." Both he and Lansen flipped their wallets and presented military badges. After they saw the man take a glance at either one, they flipped the wallets closed.

Nimitz made a face. He saw the badges were not government badges, in spite of the short time he peaked at them, he knew very well they were military. "All right, one moment please, gentlemen." Nimitz closed the door and made his way to retrieve his deed and his drivers' license was with him in his wallet, but before opening the door, Nimitz stopped and debated on whether or not to use his fake idea as a member of the press, or his real I.D. just to make things easier. _These are Mustang's people after all_. _One of them may know me from when I interviewed him a while back. _Nimitz peered through the peek-hole and neither of the men seemed to have any idea that he was the man who met with Mustang.

Nimitz opened the door and showed the men the deed to the house and his fake I.D. The larger of the two men snatched the papers and the I.D. card and began writing something down on his clipboard.

"How long have you been living here, Mr. Lyons?" Lansen asked.

"Actually, I've been travelling a lot recently, but I leased the house about a year ago."

"You travel?"

"It's my job. I explore nature- go on hikes, climb mountains, swim through dangerous rivers. You know- stuff like that."

"Interesting. Do you live alone here?"

"Here, at this moment, yes. My wife and child are back in the city. I'm preparing to head off to the desert in about two weeks to observe the wildlife there."

"Two weeks is an awfully long time. Why so long the wait?"

"Well, we were actually supposed to be in the desert by this coming Saturday, but my team got caught up as witnesses to a hit and run on their way here from the west. So they're being held up by the police until the trial is done and the sentence is carried out, which they say should take about a week and a half, followed by a couple days to get here from where they currently are."

"Sounds like a real commotion."

"Yes, sir it is."

"You mind if we search the place?"

Nimitz raised his eyebrows. "For what? Do you have a warrant?"

"We work for the government, Mr. Lyons," said Breda. "We don't need a warrant. Unless there's something you're hiding, you'd have no problem with us walking through your house."

"I'd have a problem with the sudden invasion of privacy. And even still, the government always issues a warrant when a search is needed."

Breda smirked. "You know your rights. Are you a lawyer or something?"

"No," said Nimitz. "Just as citizen who knows what the law should or shouldn't do."

"Nicolas 'Navy' Nimitz, you can cut the crap," Breda said, still writing on his clipboard. "We know it's you," Breda crossed his arms. "Very convincing lie and tale you had, but not everyone gets the luxury of interviewing the CINC of this country's army."

Navy sighed. "All right, you win." He revealed his real ID. "Feel free to search the place, now that you know who I really am."

1215; Camp David

By now, the majority of the team was out in the backyard, enjoying the killer humidity by means of Mustang's 'blue' lake. Sandwiches and drinks were served, and the disguise of the place being a beach party covered the fact that a very important person was spending his time at this estate. In fact, it was as if everyone had forgotten the order Mustang had given regarding their behavior has guards no less than two hours ago. And unfortunately, of the people who were outside, running, playing, and swimming, Roy Mustang was not among them.

In spite of his efforts to finish all his work before the leave, it was impossible. He played well in acting as if he did, but honestly, it was a no-go. He had several folders in his briefcase and went to work on them immediately, knowing he was who he was and he had to get things done- no matter what. A knock on the door startled Roy, as he was sure everyone was outside enjoying the leave as they should've been. Roy muttered a "come in" while twirling the pen in his hand.

Riza stepped in with Hayate in tow and Roy grinned and said, "Don't tell me- everyone drowned in the lake, so now it's just me and you right?" He removed his reading glasses and stood up to greet his dearly loved Riza with a kiss on the forehead.

She chuckled at that. "I don't know where you got that idea from- other than wishful thinking- but no, I was looking for you." Riza's eyes glanced at the work on his desk. "Roy… what's that?"

Roy tried his best to come up with decent answer. _Great_. "That's, uh, that's… that's a desk."

"I know," she said smiling in such as way, it terrified Roy. "What's _on_ the desk?"

"Those… those are, uh, dead trees. They're... they're, uh, really amazing things. You could write on them with this thing called a pen and you could read what other people wrote on them… They're this totally amazing thing."

"Roy, that's work, isn't it?" Hayate stood between the couple and wagged his tail pleasantly. He enjoyed his master being happy.

Roy sighed. "Yes. You win. It's work. I know I shouldn't be working on it," he said grabbing Riza's hands, "but… I have to."

"I'm proud of you, Roy," Riza said, smiling.

"You… are?"

"Yes, the fact that you're working when everyone else is savoring the fun outside is something I'm very pleased to see you doing."

"Oh," Roy said, surprised. Riza smiled at him and Roy returned the gesture with a small gentle kiss, which gradually began to turn into a more zealous display of affection. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck as they deepened their kiss through the event known only as the 'unleashing of the tongues'. Completely losing his bearings, Roy unknowingly began pushing Riza toward the desk and having had Hayate watching and following the couple, Roy tripped on the dog, thus causing Riza to fall back onto Roy's chair… which then tipped over. The end result: the couple on the floor, a toppled-over chair, and a dog happily panting in the background. Out of nowhere, the pair began laughing. Just… laughing.

The phone started to ring as they laughed and Roy, still chuckling, got up to answer the phone. He helped Riza up from the floor and kissed her again. Oddly, at that time, Riza's walkie-talkie which clung to her belt went off.

"Channel's secure. Hawkeye, you there?" what sounded like Zunis voice said.

Riza picked it up, still smiling at Roy. "Yes, sir. I'm here."

"Is no one monitoring the phone and all that electricity junk? Where's Fuery at?"

"He's… busy," Riza said, remembering how the team had actually begun to unwind out in the backyard. "You know who the call's from?"

"Yeah, it's Falman. We can't record the call and we don't know if the line's secure, but it's from HQ. Did Mustang answer the phone yet?"

"No, he's waiting for the go ahead."

"Okay… well, 'go ahead', General, if you can hear me. But I'm warning you, we are unsure of the line being secured or not."

"I'll take the chances, Captain," Mustang replied from the other side of the study.

"I'm out," said the captain and the walkie-talkie went silent. Mustang sighed and picked up the phone.

"Constantine," he said and was quickly greeted by the latin call sign from Falman. "Okay," Mustang said. "Now we know who we are. What took so long? You said you'd call back in an hour?"

"Yeah… well," stammered Falman. "I found out some pretty disturbing stuff about this guy and I guess I lost track of time between his record and keeping up with the MPs. Do you know about the incident involving the lieutenant in ROTC?"

"Yes…" Roy said. "I am aware of that."

"That's good. Haha, sir, I didn't want to be the one to break the news to you."

"How's the search going?"

"The bloodhounds are going crazy according to Mr. Graham Kelly. The trail's still leading to Tahiti, sir. It might be a coincidence, but I wouldn't think so. Quite honestly, it's disturbing. The hounds have also picked up four more scents following Maven's, so we now are certain he's working with an organization. A cavalry has been sent heading straight to your location, just for safety cautions, sir. We sent them through backcountry territory to get to you faster."

"Alright. A bit on the OD'd side of things, but better safe than sorry."

"Sir, did you know that every time he committed a crime, he pled 'insanity' to the judge and won all but one case? And by the way, this guy's been arrested well over 12 times. I tried figuring out what hell was up with the 'insanity' thing, but for some reason, everything came out blank. He's been scheduled appointments with shrinks, doctors- the whole medicine cabinet, but he never really went to any of them.

"And another thing, this guy has _two_ names. _Two_. Maven Ainsley and Sylvaughn Marcus Alucard. I kind of just figured stumbled upon that, so I sent a couple men to work on it, but he's never been convicted of identity theft or possession of false identity. There's a lot of info of him as Sylvaughn Marcus Alucard before he turned 19 and everything after that age pretty much went to the Maven Ainsley- the criminal file. So either this guy was thrown into the Witness Protection Program or he's a pretty clever villain who forgot to create his childhood. This guy's a fun character to play with."

"Have you found a motive, yet?"

"A motive?" Falman said, caught completely off guard. "Oh, sorry, sir. I have yet to discover his motive yet. But I think you're right. He's not really after you, but Lieutenant Hawkeye. I'll try to find some more info on how or why, so… I'll keep you posted, Chief."

"Thank you very much, Falman. I am grateful for all the effort you've put into this case."

"Yes, sir, no problem."

Roy hung up and slumped in his chair. "I really don't like this sonuvabitch." He took Riza, who was standing their leaning against the desk and placed her on his lap. He rested his head on her chest as she rubbed his back. "What is this guy's problem anyways?" he muttered calmly. Roy sighed as Riza relaxed her head atop his.

"I have no real idea, Roy."

1315; Maven's Hideout

"Really? _Really_?" Maven said, putting his binoculars down. "Please tell me they're _really_ not having a party over there." He exhaled loudly to emphasize himself. "Wow Mustang's chaperones are pretty lax. I thought they'd be uptight muscle-heads but they're like… like _children_. Either they're luring me in as bait, or they really are that stupid."

One of Maven's goonies, a teenager, came up to him with Polaroids. "Hey, I figured out what those alchemist kids were up to earlier today." Maven stepped down from the ledge of the window and stared at the piece of paper. "Looks like they made themselves a little perimeter. Like a rectangle or something. But," he said and began pointing to a section on the paper. "Right here they did a pretty crappy job. A real blind spot right here. There are two houses blocking that road along with a bunch of trees. Not to mention there is a cellar door over there we could sneak through to get inside."

Maven smiled. "Interesting. And the fact that we're not in the perimeter makes it a whole lot easier. I caught two of Mustang's men going door-to-door to all the houses inside the perimeter. Probably looking for us or something." Maven smiled. "Hah. About time they figured out I escaped from that piss bucket they called a 'detention center'."

**A/N: Yay, I've returned! Was that a good long hearty chapter for you guys? I hope so. So I typed this little thing up in like 3 days. Just for you guys and the New Year. Resolution for this year- finish this fanfic. Yup. XD**

**MADLY IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be rewriting this fic starting directly after I post this chapter. I'll do my best to keep the humor in, but I like my current style of writing, so I'm going to rewrite it… at least the first couple chapters that are pre-alchemy exam. So yah.**

**Also my New Years' Resolution is to finish this fic this year. It'll happen no prob. **


End file.
